


Tay Chơi

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 132,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tựa gốc: Ngoạn gia (Love player)Tác giả: Trì Đại Tối CườngChuyển ngữ: Can ChanThể loại: hiện đại / chuyện đời thường / có phản côngMột kẻ vừa mới thất tình, một người chỉ là tò mò muốn thử.Hai tay chơi đã xơi cả thành phố, giờ lại muốn xơi cả nhau.Xơi thân thể xong rồi lỡ xực luôn tim nhau?Rốt cuộc ai là kẻ đầu hàng nằm dưới và đầu hàng con tim trước?
Relationships: Văn Diên/Yến Vũ





	1. Chapter 1

Yến Vũ thề rằng mình chỉ đi toilét, không hề có ý nghe lén. Thế nhưng cái đôi hứng tình không biết kiêng dè, làm bậy trời long đất lở ngay trong WC thì anh biết phải làm sao.

Kẻ kêu muốn tắt thở kia thì anh chẳng biết, nhưng còn người lâu lâu mới thở dốc một tiếng, gợi tình như muốn tan ra thành nước thì anh không xa lạ.

Văn Diên.

Anh nghe Tống Kiếm cho hay rằng Văn Diên thất tình rồi, thuần túy làm chỉ để trút, còn bây giờ anh có thể đoan chắc rằng Văn Diên thất con mẹ nó tình thật rồi.

Bằng không, chỉ với cái tính không chịu nổi bụi vương vào mắt của cái vị ‘chân ái’ kia nhà Văn Diên, hôm nay Văn Diên lang chạ với tiểu yêu tinh khác, ngày mai đảm bảo tổ-cúc-cu của bọn họ sẽ banh chành, người đi lầu vắng.

Nửa năm trước, Văn Diên nhậu nhẹt với đám bạn đã tuyên bố rằng mình gặp được tình yêu đích thực, từ nay về sau tu thân dưỡng tính, gác kiếm giang hồ.

Yến Vũ còn lấy làm hơi tiếc, suy cho cùng bọn họ cũng chẳng phải bạn bè thân thiết gì, chủ yếu là nghe tiếng tăm chơi bời của nhau nhiều hơn.

Cái sự nghe tiếng này cũng chẳng trong sáng gì mấy, chỉ là ngủ với nhiều người quá rồi, khó tránh khỏi đụng hàng nhau.

Yến Vũ kỹ thuật cao, Văn Diên hàng khủng. Trong cái giới 0 nhiều 1 ít này, hai người họ đúng là hàng hiếm.

Đàn ông khó tránh khỏi có chút hiếu thắng, đặc biệt là người này lại chẳng quen người kia, nhưng tên đối phương cứ nghe ầm ầm trong giới, nghe riết lờn tai. Huống hồ, ví dụ như bạn tình hôm nay còn quằn quại tê tái dưới thân Yến Vũ, ngày mai chưa chắc đã hẹn lại được. Khi Yến Vũ ôm bồ mới bước ra khỏi khách sạn, lại thấy bạn tình bảo nhà có việc đang rúc trong lòng Văn Diên, chưa kể còn đi ra cùng một khách sạn, mặt mày rạo rực, mắt dán chặt vào phần dưới của Văn Diên.

Tuy chỉ là bạn tình thôi, không cần phải câu nệ làm gì. Thế nhưng cảm giác bị đạp xuống dưới rất giày xéo lòng tự trọng của Yến Vũ, anh thật sự tò mò về củ khoai to trong truyền thuyết của Văn Diên.

Anh có suy nghĩ đó, bèn nửa hở nửa kín tìm kèo so kè cao thấp với Văn Diên. Còn Văn Diên nghe ai đó mách lại, hắn ta búng thuốc trong tay, rồi nhả một vòng khói rất chi ngạo nghễ, “Cần gì 3P, cứ đến đây để ‘gia’ xoạc cho một trận, ‘gia’ to đến mức nào, có thể tự lấy thân kiểm nghiệm.”

Yến Vũ nghe vậy cũng chẳng giận, chỉ cười ngược, tối đó bèn đến khách sạn Văn Diên hay đóng quân.

Nguyên con đường toàn là khách sạn, bình thường anh hay đứng cuối đường săn trai, Văn Diên thì ở đầu đường. Hai người họ vô tình hoặc hữu ý, không xâm phạm địa bàn nhau, rất có cảm giác vi diệu kiểu “vương bất kiến vương”.

Yến Vũ đã từng gặp Văn Diên mấy bận, nhưng lần nào cũng chỉ một thoáng lướt qua. Tối nay anh nghiêm túc quan sát đối thủ trong lời đồn cả buổi, cảm thấy đối phương quả thực có vốn liếng để xưng là “gia”.

Bằng kinh nghiệm ‘duyệt trai’ của mình, không thể phủ nhận Văn Diên có bờ hông cực phẩm, phối hợp với thân trên săn chắc hình tam giác, không hổ là vòng eo ngựa đực chiến mã lực cao trong truyền thuyết.

Ngồi phất phơ còn chưa phát hiện ra, lúc đứng lên rồi thì chiều cao quả thực có thể cười ngạo thiên hạ.

Khuôn mặt thôi miễn bàn, mày kiếm mắt sâu, không biết có lai hay không, nhưng sâu hơn người bình thường nhiều. Cộng thêm quả cằm đầy đặn nam tính, nếu Yến Vũ là 0, phỏng chừng cũng muốn xoạc một trận với người này thật.

Thế nhưng đồng tính khắc số nhau, cộng thêm một câu ‘lấy thân kiểm nghiệm’ trước đó của Văn Diên, Yến Vũ hứng xoạc không có, nhưng hứng tẩn thì thừa.

Tuy trong lòng ghim ghút đối phương sâu sắc, nhưng ngoài mặt anh vẫn tỏ ra ôn hòa như gió xuân, dịu dàng tựa mưa phùn.

Không biết có phải vì người bên cạnh bỏ nhỏ mấy câu với Văn Diên hay không, Văn Diên nhướng mắt lên nhìn qua chỗ anh.

Khách quan mà nói, Yến Vũ lúc nào cũng chỉn chu vun vén hình tượng của mình, đeo mắt kính, khoác áo vest, lịch sự trí thức. Có điều trên giường thì đúng kiểu mặt người dạ thú, có chút tương phản. Anh có thể ung dung vờn bạn tình cả đêm, chơi cho đến khi partner chân không thể khép, lưng không thể thẳng, hôm sau mới áo xống tươm tất, rút chim ra đi.

Ánh mắt Văn Diên nóng bỏng rực lửa, chỉ quét từ trên xuống dưới một cái thôi mà đã trắng trợn như muốn lột trần Yến Vũ. Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ điềm tĩnh quay về đối phương mời rượu, mỉm cười khẽ phun ra một câu, “Ra chỉ có vậy.”

Lần đầu tiên đôi bên giáp mặt, trong vô số ánh chớp, chặt chém nhau không thấy máu một hồi, nhưng không kẻ nào tiện động thủ.

Không bàn đến chuyện cả hai đều là top, Yến Vũ, Văn Diên, đều là những tay chơi sành sỏi.

Không ai phục ai.

Chẳng bao lâu dân tình đều đồn ầm lên rằng, bọn họ bỉ bai nhau, một câu “lấy thân kiểm nghiệm”, một lời “ra chỉ có vậy”. Đám bạn trong giới bàn tán rôm rả, coi đó là chuyện cười.

Dân tình cười vậy thôi, chứ thành phố C lớn có bằng này, Văn Diên ngủ khắp nửa đông thành phố, Yến Vũ ngủ khắp nửa tây thành phố. Nếu bọn họ ngủ chung một chỗ, đám 0 bốn phương tám hướng có mà khóc thét.

Có người hiểu chuyện muốn giới thiệu cả hai làm quen, biết đâu còn có thể “giao lưu học hỏi”, trong số những người hiểu chuyện ấy có Tống Kiếm.

Tống Kiếm chơi với Yến Vũ đã năm năm, thuộc dạng 0.5, tức là chưa từng ngủ với Yến Vũ, mà cũng chưa từng qua đêm với Văn Diên. Thật hiếm có gay nào quen tận hai cực phẩm trong giới mà lại chẳng đụng chạm cái khỉ khô gì hết như vậy.

Cậu ta giữ thân vô cùng trong sạch, tin tưởng vào tình yêu thuần khiết, một lòng một dạ hướng về mối tình đầu đã bay qua đất nước của Tây lông du học.

Lúc mới quen, Yến Vũ còn định phát triển tình bạn trong sáng với Tống Kiếm lên thành giai cấp chịch chọac, kết quả là bị từ chối thẳng thừng. Anh còn ôm bụng hóng kịch vui đợi xem chừng nào Tống Kiếm với mối tình đầu đường ai nấy đi, nào ngờ quen nhau năm năm rồi, Tống Kiếm với người kia vẫn gắn bó keo sơn, khiến một kẻ luôn chơi bời qua đường như Yến Vũ cũng không khỏi có chút cảm động.

Về sau, anh thật lòng hy vọng Tống Kiếm hạnh phúc, Tống Kiếm và mối tình đầu của cậu ấy thật sự rất tốt.

Tống Kiếm biết Yến Vũ thích chơi, cậu cũng biết đám bạn đang giật dây Yến Vũ đi gạ Văn Diên, biết đâu có thể biến trai tráng hừng hực mềm như cọng bún. Ánh mắt bừng bừng muốn thử cộng thêm hóc-môn rục rịch trên người Yến Vũ cho thấy anh thực sự có hứng thú, song Tống Kiếm lại khuyên nhủ, “Cẩn thận rước lửa vào người.”

Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp châm lửa, Văn Diên đã bị người khác đập chậu cướp hoa mất rồi. Thật đúng là con mẹ nó biến thành cọng bún, từ đó trở thành người đàn ông tốt của gia đình.

Nghe nói tình yêu đích thực của Văn Diên là một giảng viên đại học, vốn thẳng, vì lo cho học trò mình lầm đường lạc lối, kết quả là theo đến tận gay-bar, đối phương ngây thơ như thỏ trắng, có lẽ vì vậy mới bị theo dõi, bỏ thuốc.

Văn Diên lập tức sắm vai anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, đưa người lên khách sạn làm rồi lại làm.

Yến Vũ nghe vậy chỉ cười khinh bỉ, lại còn anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, từ quán bar quất một cuốc taxi đến bệnh viện nhân dân thành phố C có năm phút, đừng nói là thuốc kích dục vớ vẩn, coi như thuốc trừ sâu súc ruột cũng được vậy.

Đã muốn xoạc con người ta, còn ráng tô vẽ đẹp đẽ như phim ngôn lù, beep.

Anh thật sự thấy khó chịu, ngọn lửa mới nhen nhúm đã bị hất cho một xô tuyết, còn bốc khói xì xì, nuốt thế nào trôi.

Có điều một chút khó chịu ấy liền được giải quyết ngay trong đêm, bạn tình của anh vừa khéo cũng là thầy giáo, mặc đồ vest chơi trò vờ nghiêm túc quỳ xuống, đối phương bị Yến Vũ bắn đầy mặt xong kéo lên giường, mông đùi bị trói bằng dây thừng đỏ, nện đến mức lỗ hậu không khép lại nổi.

Yến Vũ còn vuốt khuôn mặt đỏ gay đờ đẫn của đối phương, không ngừng hỏi, “Thầy ơi, có sướng không? Em chơi thầy sướng hơn hay Văn Diên sướng hơn?”

Nói ra rồi Yến Vũ cũng thấy buồn cười, anh làm sao thế này, lẽ nào lại còn trẻ trâu đến mức ấy?

Để chứng minh bản thân mình không trẩu, anh và Tống Kiếm tham gia tiệc từ giã kiếp độc thân do đám bạn Văn Diên tổ chức cho anh ta.

Khi đi Yến Vũ là người lái xe, anh nhìn cảnh giao thông ùn tắc đằng trước, nghiêng mặt nói với Tống Kiếm, “Hay thôi đừng đi, tắc đường ghê quá.”

Tống Kiếm đang nghịch di động, không ngẩng đầu lên đáp, “Tùy mày.”

Yến Vũ im lặng, lát sau lại nói, “Thôi cứ đi đi vậy, cũng được nửa đường rồi.”

Lúc này Tống Kiếm mới dời mắt khỏi di động ngó Yến Vũ, thấy bản mặt Yến Vũ vẫn nhởn nhơ mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm, “Mày đừng làm chuyện điên rồ đấy.”

Yến Vũ móc hộp thuốc lá trong túi ra, rút một điếu ngậm trong miệng, mặt nhơn nhơn, “Không thể nào, tao là ai, tao là Yến Vũ!”

Đến nơi rồi anh mới phát hiện ra tiệc từ giã độc thân cái gì, là tiệc trụy lạc quy mô lớn thì có, cũng may mấy người này còn giữ lý trí, vẫn còn mặc quần áo, bằng không nhìn chẳng khác gì tiệc sex tập thể cả.

Trong cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng, có ngồi lên đùi, có ôm hôn, có thổi kèn, có chỗ thậm chí quần còn chưa cởi đã bắt đầu nhún nhún.

Phối hợp biểu diễn còn có một vũ công ở trần, nước da màu đồng, đứng trên quầy bar, túi quần da nhét đầy những tiền boa.

Yến Vũ hít sâu một hơi mùi vị dâm loạn trong không khí, tim một thoáng đập dồn, khóe môi khẽ cong lên, “Thích thật, chơi thôi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yến Vũ ngồi bên quầy uống một ly, tùy tiện nhét tiền boa vào trong quần da của vũ công nam.

Vũ công ngồi xuống quầy bar, uốn éo như không xương chuồi vào lòng Yến Vũ, mông ngọ nguậy trên đũng quần anh, còn chưa uốn đủ để Yến Vũ cứng lên, chính cậu ta đã đỏ mặt thở dốc trước.

Yến Vũ thong thả châm cho mình một điếu thuốc, vỗ vỗ mông vũ công ra hiệu đủ rồi, vũ công mới không cam tâm đứng lên, ném nụ hôn gió cho Yến Vũ rồi mới leo lên quầy bar tiếp.

Tống Kiếm nhắn tin xong bỏ điện thoại xuống, hai người họ ngồi tán ngẫu bên quầy, bỗng nhiên một người từ đằng sau ôm lấy, một tay quàng lên vai một người, “Sao không ra khu ghế dài **[1]** ngồi?”

Người nói là Trình Sở, có quan hệ khá tốt với Tống Kiếm, và từng có quan hệ đêm tình với Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ ngậm thuốc, giơ tay lên nắn bóp khuôn mặt mềm pưng pứng của Trình Sở, “Uây, Tiểu Sở, lâu rồi không gặp.”

Trình Sở dụi dụi mặt vào tay Yến Vũ, rồi cười khì khì bảo, “Nghe đồn Yến Yến anh muốn cướp người của bọn này phải không?”

Yến Vũ vờ không hiểu, “Cướp ai?”

Trình Sở ngoắc ngón tay mình lên ngón tay anh, “Người trên lầu ấy.”

Yến Vũ buồn cười, “Người nào?”

Trình Sở thấy anh giả ngu, đảo tròng trắng, rồi dứt khoát nắm cổ tay Yến Vũ kéo ra khu ghế dài.

Yến Vũ cũng rất mực thuận theo, không lâu sau thì diện kiến nhân vật chính tối nay, Văn Diên.

Văn Diên ngồi hơi khuất bên trong, khuôn mặt đẹp trai quá đáng nhập nhèm trong ánh đèn xanh đỏ, nghe được tiếng anh mới miễn cưỡng ngó qua một cái. Không còn sự càn rỡ ngông cuồng lần trước, thay vào đó là vẻ hứng thú đã tận. Yến Vũ cười thầm trong bụng, lẽ nào cái tên này gác kiếm thật rồi ư?

Nửa vòng cung ghế dài toàn những khuôn mặt quen thuộc, ai thấy Yến Vũ cũng nhiệt tình tiến tới chào hỏi, còn bảo anh đến muộn, phải phạt một chai trước.

Trình Sở là oang oang lớn miệng nhất, kết quả bị Yến Vũ bóp cằm đe nạt, “Anh say rồi tối nay cưng hứng nhé?”

Giọng nói trầm thấp, âm thanh ái muội, song Trình Sở nhớ đến cảnh hôm trước bị xoạc đến mức không khống chế được thì da đầu ngứa ran, câm như hến lắc đầu. Yến Vũ búng trán cậu ta, rồi mới ngồi xuống. Rót rượu, rồi lần lượt cạn ly với mọi người. Đến chỗ Văn Diên, anh mới để ý chiếc nhẫn đeo ngón áp út của Văn Diên.

Ngón tay Văn Diên thuôn dài mạnh mẽ, sạch sẽ không đeo món trang sức nào, ngoại trừ cái nhẫn kia. Yến Vũ uống rượu, rèm mi hơi rũ xuống, xuyên qua thành ly thủy tinh, anh quan sát Văn Diên. Đối phương không biết có phải do cảm nhận được không, bỗng đưa mắt lên nhìn qua. Đường nhìn giao thoa, Văn Diên sở hữu một đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp, trong sâu thẳm cất chứa một nỗi liêu nhân.

Yến Vũ thầm tiếc rẻ trong bụng, quá buồn vì đã không vần nhau một trận.

Uống mấy vòng, bên cạnh kẻ đến người đi, không rõ vô tình hay hữu ý, cuối cùng Yến Vũ bị đẩy đến bên cạnh Văn Diên. Anh nhìn vai cả hai kề sát nhau, rõ ràng là Văn Diên tập gym có thành tựu hơn anh, bắp tay lộ ra ngoài chiếc áo ba lỗ vô cùng săn chắc hoàn mỹ.

Yến Vũ cảm thấy đống cồn trút vào bụng hình như bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng, hơi nóng hực lên, anh nới lỏng cà-vạt, nâng ly với Văn Diên, “Chúc mừng.” Văn Diên chẳng hề phản ứng gì với lời chúc, chỉ ngó cà-vạt của Yến Vũ, cảm thấy có phần thú vị, “Ăn mặc chỉnh tề như vậy đến đây chơi à?”

Yến Vũ cũng cúi đầu nhìn cà-vạt của mình, ngón tay anh tiện thể cuốn mấy vòng cà vạt, rồi chầm chậm nhoẻn cười, “Cái này là đạo cụ quan trọng, muốn thử không?”

Văn Diên thả ánh nhìn từ ngón tay xuống cổ tay đối phương, khẽ than, “Đáng tiếc.”

Yến Vũ cũng đồng tình gật gật đầu, “Đúng là đáng tiếc.”

Nếu đã biết Văn Diên không muốn chơi, vậy thì hà tất lãng phí thời gian. Anh bắt đầu săn lùng đối tượng cho đêm nay, nhưng đảo quanh một vòng, bỗng thấy có chút chán ngắt nhạt nhẽo, phải chẳng vì đã có người tốt hơn cả ở bên cạnh, những người khác trái lại không lọt vào mắt.

Lại uống thêm vài ly nữa, hứng khởi tăng lên. Trình Sở kéo anh ra sàn nhảy nhót, Yến Vũ phối hợp, ôm eo Trình Sở, mặt kề mặt má kề má. Cơ thể trong trạng thái hưng phấn bắt đầu bốc lên, bỗng dưng phía sau lưng có một tấm thân khác dán vào, Yến Vũ lé mắt nhìn, hóa ra là vũ công ban nãy.

Cà-vạt bị kéo mở, hai tay kia mò mẫm trên eo bụng anh. Yến Vũ cười phóng túng, lắng nghe giai điệu âm nhạc, bỗng anh bắt đầu cởi từng cúc áo một.

Một cúc rồi lại hai cúc, dưới sân khấu tiếng thét chói lói, ánh mắt anh lướt quanh, cuối cùng ngưng lại tại vị trí của Văn Diên.

Ánh mắt ấy nhìn Văn Diên khiêu khích, Yến Vũ cởi cái cúc cuối cùng ra, ném đồ xuống dưới sàn nhảy.

Anh kéo vũ công qua, vòng tay ôm vòng mông cong cớn, đẩy đối phương lên cây cột gần đó, khóa môi.

Anh quay lưng xuống phía dưới, phơi bày tấm lưng trần trụi. Hình xăm màu sắc rực rỡ, uyển chuyển tựa như điệu múa Đôn Hoàng vờn quanh lưng anh.

Ca nhi rạng rỡ ôm đàn tỳ bà, sóng mắt tơ giăng, thân hình mềm mại.

Cái đẹp kết hợp với sắc thái mạnh mẽ, kỹ nữ lả lơi trên tấm lưng rắn rỏi trắng như sứ, vừa yêu mị lại phóng túng, diễm lệ vô song.

Anh ôm người đang thở dốc trong lòng, ngón tay vân vê mông đối phương mập mờ ra hiệu, cuối cùng khi âm nhạc chưa vang đến nốt cuối cùng, anh đã ôm eo vũ công xuống sàn. Cũng chẳng chọn chỗ khác, vũ công kéo anh vào luôn phòng nghỉ, khóa trái cửa, tự đeo bao vào.

Yến Vũ cảm thấy vũ công này cũng thật tự giác, bèn kéo khóa quần, đeo bao chuẩn bị xung trận.

Kết quả là vũ công quay lại định hôn anh, má ửng đỏ, “Em là Trần Kim.”

Yến Vũ né đầu ra sau, hí hước nói, “Tiểu Kim…” Tay anh vuốt ve khuôn mặt non trẻ, bỗng nhiên rắn mặt, hạ mệnh lệnh cưỡng chế, “Vịn tường, úp người lại!”

Dứt lời anh phát vào mông Trần Kim, đánh cho đến khi đối phương rên rỉ dâm dục, mới nâng dương vật của mình, tóm lấy cần cổ khẽ cong lên của con người ngoan ngoãn trước mặt, xâm nhập.

Xong chuyện, tóc anh ướt rượt, ngồi trên sô pha hút thuốc, Trần Kim ngoan ngoãn quỳ giữa hai chân anh, liếm sạch thằng nhỏ cho anh.

Yến Vũ nheo mắt, đang nghiền ngẫm chuyện tình, bỗng anh nghe tiếng cửa mở khẽ vang lên. Hóa ra trong phòng thay đồ còn có một cửa nữa, người bên trong đi ra càng khiến anh ngạc nhiên hơn, lại là Văn Diên.

Văn Diên cầm di động đi ra ngoài, nhìn thấy hai người họ, bèn che di động lại, cười áy náy, “Ngại quá, tôi còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, hai người đã bắt đầu rồi.”

Dứt lời anh ta tiếp tục nói với người bên kia điện thoại, giọng điệu dịu dàng mà đa tình, “Không có, anh không chơi, về với em đây.”

Văn Diên cúp máy, nhìn Yến Vũ sau khi kết thúc cơn hoan lạc, cơ thể đỏ ửng, cằm còn đọng mồ hôi, “Hình xăm chất đó.”

Sửng sốt qua đi Yến Vũ trấn tĩnh lại, anh nâng ót Trần Kim, ra hiệu người kia tiếp tục liếm, tiện thể bập bập điếu thuốc một cách đểu cáng, “Cái khác còn chất hơn, thử không?”

“Miễn đi.”

Đó là lần chạm trán cuối cùng của Văn Diên và Yến Vũ, kể từ đó,Văn Diên như lời anh nói, không còn xuất hiện trong những cuộc truy hoan nữa, làm vỡ nát không biết bao nhiêu trái tim cánh 0, bọn họ toàn bảo thật tình muốn nhìn xem tình yêu đích thực của Văn Diên đẹp đến cỡ nào, mà có thể khiến lãng tử hồi đầu.

Về sau Yến Vũ cũng có lần gặp lại Văn Diên và tình yêu đích thực, khi ấy anh vừa tiếp khách xong, bị chuốc ba cân rượu trắng, tuy không đến nổi say bất tỉnh nhân sự, nhưng rất rát bao tử.

Tiễn khách xong rồi, anh vào cửa hàng tiện lợi, mua một ít đường glucô, pha nước nóng chầm chậm uống. Anh nhìn khách bộ hành kẻ đến người đi đến đờ đẫn, rồi một người quen thuộc xuất hiện trước mặt anh, không ngờ lại là Văn Diên lâu ngày không gặp.

Văn Diên mặc đồ ở nhà, xách một túi nilông, tóc tai xõa thoải mái, khuôn mặt tỏa sáng rạng rỡ như ánh dương, thảy chiếu rọi duy nhất người bên cạnh. Yến Vũ nhấp một hớp nước nóng ngòn ngọt, quan sát người kia. Dáng không cao lắm, nước da rất trắng, nhìn có vẻ nhã nhặn lịch sự, hoàn toàn không giống tiểu yêu tinh như đám bạn trong giới đồn thổi, trông rất đứng đắn.

Văn Diên để người kia đi bên trong, mười ngón tay hai người họ đan vào nhau, băng qua cửa hàng tiện lợi Yến Vũ đang ngồi.

Tiếc rằng trái tim lẫn ánh mắt Văn Diên chỉ đong đầy một người, Yến Vũ đã giơ tay lên nửa chừng, định bụng chào hỏi, thế nhưng Văn Diên không nhìn thấy anh.

Rõ ràng chỉ cách nhau bởi một người, nhưng vì sức nặng của người ấy quá lớn, thế nên anh trở thành vô hình.

Yến Vũ phẫn nộ rút tay lại, nhìn đôi tình nhân hòa hợp dính như keo kia, bỗng nhiên rút di động ra chụp ảnh bọn họ. Không thể phủ nhận trong lòng anh có phần nào hâm mộ, hy vọng có một người như vậy ở bên cạnh mình.

Cái tên Văn Diên vẫn thường hay được nhắc đến, thỉnh thoảng cũng nghe em 0 nào đó nói trên đường bắt gặp anh ta và chân ái của mình, bèn cố ý tiến đến chào hỏi, chọc cho chân ái nhà người ta mặt xanh xám, rồi phủi mông bỏ đi. Người như Văn Diên ở trong giới này chẳng khác gì đế vương, ấy thế mà bất chấp mặt mũi, quấn quýt dỗ dành chân ái, em 0 nọ gào lên hình tượng nam thần sụp con mẹ nó đổ rồi.

Yến Vũ ngồi nghe kế bên cũng cười cười, đối với người mình không thích, lạnh lùng là bình thường, nhưng ở trước mặt người mình thích rồi, dẫu không muốn cũng trở nên bé mọn như hạt bụi, dâng cả tấm chân tình đến tận tay đối phương, mặc người vần vò, ái tình vốn là chuyện chẳng-đặng-đừng.

Song Yến Vũ không ngờ, nửa năm sau, Văn Diên chia tay, còn bây giờ, anh phải trốn tuốt bên trong WC, đợi người bên ngoài xong việc, rồi mới đi ra.

Anh chợt nhớ đến cái lần trong phòng thay đồ, Văn Diên cũng bị anh và người khác chắn ngoài cửa, cho đến khi anh xong việc mới đi ra.

Phong thủy chuyển vời, cái này gọi là bị nghiệp quật.

~*~

 **[1]** Ghế dài trong quán bar, đại loại là khu vực thuận tiện để tụ tập, hát hò, xem biểu diễn.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiếng thở hồng hộc, da thịt va chạm bồm bộp, Yến Vũ ở trong WC cảm thấy mình nghe quá đủ rồi, cái hông của Văn Diên đúng là không phải dạng vừa. Tần suất thúc nhanh duy trì nửa tiếng không ngừng nghỉ, lại còn chín nông một sâu, hết thảy âm thanh đều dội vào trong WC.

Còn cái người bị đóng cọc thì đã nức nở cầu xin buông tha, vậy mà chẳng được Văn Diên an ủi một lời một tiếng gì.

Yến Vũ rón rén đậy cái nắp bồn cầu lại, lấy di động ra chơi Pikachu, anh vẫn chưa qua được màn 302, dù đã chơi rất lâu rồi. Phối hợp với cái live show ngoài kia, không biết có phải do kích thích dữ dội quá không, đầu anh có hơi sung lên, qua màn cái một, Yến Vũ kích động chụp hình lại, chia sẻ cho Tống Kiếm.

Tống Kiếm nhắn tin wechat hỏi anh đi đâu mất rồi, sao mới đây đã không thấy tăm hơi đâu cả. Trốn trong quán bar chơi Pikachu, có thấy bệnh không hả.

Yến Vũ cảm thấy oan uổng hết sức, anh không có bệnh, nhưng trong tình hình như vậy mà còn lao ra thì mới là có bệnh ấy. Đáng nhẽ anh có thể nói là bị Văn Diên chặn ngoài cửa WC đóng Gờ-vê live action, nhưng không rõ tại sao, anh lại không nói, cũng không muốn nói cho lắm.

Chơi Pikachu thêm nửa tiếng, màn ngoài kia mới kết thúc. Văn Diên khi lên đến đỉnh cổ họng rốt cuộc cũng phát ra âm thanh, gọi tên một người, “Tuyên Triết!”

Yến Vũ vốn đang chăm chú bấm màn hình thoáng khựng lại, anh biết Văn Diên gọi tên ai, là tình yêu đích thực.

Anh không khỏi cười bất đắc dĩ, chẳng biết cái tên này là si tình hay vô tình đây. Nếu đã yêu thương sâu đậm, cớ sao vừa chia tay đã kiếm người làm tình, còn nếu bảo không yêu, cớ sao tiếng kêu vừa rồi lại nặng nề bi thương đến vậy, gần như muốn xuyên qua cánh cửa toilét mỏng manh đâm vào tai Yến Vũ.

Chuyện tình cảm, ấm lạnh tự biết. Đến chót cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, cũng chỉ có Văn Diên và Tuyên Triết biết với nhau mà thôi.

Yến Vũ nhớ đến đôi tình nhân bên vệ đường đêm ấy, khẽ thở dài, anh tắt di động, lắng tai nghe tiếng động ngoài kia, nghe một hồi, xác định là hai người họ đi rồi, anh mới đứng lên, nhét di động vào túi, sờ soạng kiếm điếu thuốc, sẵn tiện mở cửa đi ra.

Vừa mới bước ra, anh lúng túng khựng lại. Văn Diên đang tựa vào lavabo, cầm di động gọi điện thoại, ánh mắt đôi bên bất ngờ chạm nhau.

Tay Yến Vũ vẫn còn nhét vào túi sau mông mò thuốc, mà mò không ra, bèn chầm chậm rút tay lại, anh vô thức buông một câu, “Tôi còn chưa kịp lên tiếng, hai người đã bắt đầu rồi.”

Câu nói tựa như đã từng quen, hình như Văn Diên đã từng nói với anh như vậy. Văn Diên rõ ràng cũng còn nhớ, song chỉ nhướng mày, không đáp lại, rũ mắt xuống tiếp tục chờ nối máy.

Yến Vũ biết tình cảnh như vậy anh nên đi, đáng nhẽ phải đi ngay và luôn. Nhưng anh lại không đi, cũng chẳng rõ bị thứ tâm lí nào phá bỉnh, trái lại anh đi đến chỗ Văn Diên, khi chỉ còn cách khoảng hai bước, anh hỏi, “Có thuốc không?” Đồng thời ánh mắt rơi xuống màn hình di động lộ nửa khúc ra ngoài mặt Văn Diên, màn hình phát sáng hiển thị tên Tuyên Tuyên.

Gọi một thằng đàn ông là Tuyên Tuyên? Ớn lạnh quá.

Mặt anh không đổi sắc dời đường nhìn, đưa tay lên bắt hộp thuốc Văn Diên ném qua. Hộp xì gà mini, loại bao đen, hiệu L.D, Yến Vũ rút một điếu ra ngửi ngửi, cảm thấy Văn Diên thật hào phóng. Tiếc rằng anh không ưng xì gà cho lắm, không dùng thứ đồ xa xỉ này.

Anh nhét xì gà lại vào hộp, đưa trả cho Văn Diên, trước ánh mắt mang dấu chấm hỏi của đối phương, anh chỉ cười cười.

Nếu bây giờ có Tống Kiếm ở đây, nhất định sẽ gào lên là Yến Vũ đang có ý đồ thả thính, bỡn cợt lưu manh.

Bờ môi ướt át, đuôi mày chênh chếch, vành mắt hửng đỏ như đang là đà say, đôi mắt ẩn chứa đầm nước tĩnh lặng, neo giữ một sự quyến rũ vô hình.

Anh nói, anh quen hút thuốc lá hơn. Còn chêm thêm, “Ê, còn hứng thú xem hình xăm của tôi không?”

Anh đang đánh cược, nhưng vốn cược chỉ dựa vào sức hút mập mờ, cộng thêm vỏn vẹn vài lần chạm mặt. Trước khi ngồi lên chiếu bạc, bản thân anh cũng không biết rốt cuộc bài trong tay là tốt hay xấu, chỉ có thể bình tĩnh chờ thời khắc lật bài.

Đối phương không thể không hiểu lời ám chỉ đằng sau việc xem hình xăm, Yến Vũ thấy Văn Diên cuối cùng cũng lấy di động ra khỏi tai, không biết là do mãi không thấy người kia bắt máy, thế nên bỏ cuộc, hay là động lòng trước lời mời gọi của anh.

Yến Vũ nghĩ hẳn là vế trước, anh vẫn chưa mặt dày đến độ nghĩ đến vế sau. Vẻ mặt Văn Diên thế nào anh không ngó tới, chỉ ngơ ngẩn dán mắt vào vị trí trái cổ khêu gợi, đọng mồ hôi của đối phương. Mà mồ hôi lại còn chảy không biết chừng mực, trượt một đường xuống chỗ mấy cái cúc đã cởi ra trên chiếc áo sơ mi màu lam thẫm.

Nút cởi không đủ nhiều, chỉ keo kiệt để lộ cơ ngực óng ánh màu mật. Yến Vũ thả trí tưởng tượng bay xa, xúc cảm hẳn là tuyệt diệu lắm đây, cho dù là đổ rượu vang, bôi tinh dầu, hoặc là quất cho vài roi, chỉ càng khiến cơ thể đó trở nên cám dỗ hơn mà thôi.

Trong tưởng tượng thì đã nghiền nát Văn Diên, nhưng hiện thực là Văn Diên rút một điếu xì gà ra, ngậm trong miệng, thẳng thừng rút xoẹt tờ khăn giấy bên cạnh, lau sạch sẽ mồ hôi trên cổ, mép gò má, phá hủy hoàn toàn hình ảnh đẹp đẽ gợi tình.

Anh ta đối diện với ánh mắt tiếc hận của Yến Vũ, “Hôm nay thì không.”

Yến Vũ vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc, “Mới có một nháy thôi mà đã mệt rồi?” Mệt cũng không sao, chỉ cần phụ trách sướng là được, anh tự bổ sung trong bụng.

Văn Diên không khỏi bật cười, “Sao biết chỉ có một nháy?”

Yến Vũ bừng tỉnh, “Còn hẹn nữa ư?” Văn Diên miễn trả lời.

Yến Vũ nghĩ một thoáng, đột ngột tiến đến hai bước, phá vỡ khoảng cách an toàn, Văn Diên đứng im, chỉ bình thản nhìn anh dấn tới. Hơi thở quấn quít, ánh mắt cuốn lấy nhau. Yến Vũ chống hai tay lên lavabo, tư thế của anh hệt như kéo Văn Diên vào lòng, vươn lưỡi, lướt qua khóe môi Văn Diên.

Thế nhưng đối tượng được hôn, lại hệt như một tảng đá ngoan cố bạc bẽo đến tột cùng, mặc kệ anh bỡn cợt liếm ướt môi mình, cũng chẳng chịu hé miệng ra một tẻo nào. Đôi mắt Văn Diên ở gần quá, sát quá, dường như thấp thoáng màu xanh thăm thẳm, Yến Vũ cảm nhận rõ mồn một tim mình tăng tốc.

Anh không cù nhây, chỉ khẽ cạy hàm, ngoạm lấy điếu xì gà. Lần này Văn Diên không cố chấp nữa, thả lỏng miệng, mặc Yến Vũ cướp xì gà bên mép mình đi. Lưỡi Yến Vũ rất linh hoạt, thoáng cái đã lừa được đầu xì gà, ngậm trong miệng mình.

Anh lùi ra sau, song tay lại lần mò quần lót của Văn Diên, một tiếng kéo khóa kêu roẹt, Yến Vũ kéo khóa quần đối phương lên, rồi mới cười bảo, “Đi đi, anh bận rộn, tôi chỉ muốn nhắc nhở anh, kẻo ra đường thả rông.”

Văn Diên cũng không chấp lời chọc ghẹo của Yến Vũ, chỉ dùng ngón tay chạm chạm mí mắt của Yến Vũ, “Sao hôm nay, anh không đeo kính?”

Yến Vũ chớp chớp mắt, giơ tay lên bắt lấy tay Văn Diên, cố tình rịn trên cổ tay một nụ hôn ướt át, “Anh thích đeo kính làm tình à?”

Văn Diên cũng không rút tay về, trái lại ngón tay chạm vào nơi da dẻ hơi ửng hồng, tăng sức nhấn nhá thêm một chút, cảm xúc nhẵn mịn rất rõ nét, anh nhìn hàng mi rung rung của Yến Vũ, “Có thể vậy.”

Bầu không khí đang tốt đẹp, dường như nụ hôn vừa rồi đã khơi gợi hứng thú của Văn Diên, hoặc cũng chẳng rõ tại sao anh ta lại thay đổi ý định, tay phải vuốt ve mặt Yến Vũ, tay trái quàng lên eo anh, cầm dây nịt nới nới ra.

Yến Vũ ngửi được mùi dục vọng trong không khí, nhìn thấy tín hiệu trong đôi mắt đẹp đẽ kia, anh liếm môi dưới, cười cười, bất thần đẩy Văn Diên một cái gọn hơ, “Tôi chợt nhớ ra, tôi có hẹn với bạn.”

Dứt lời anh xoay người đi ra ngoài, quay lưng về phía Văn Diên vẫy vẫy tay, “Lần sau gặp lại.”

Hình như anh đã quên nói rằng, tuy bị người ta từ chối cũng chẳng phải chuyện lớn lao gì, nhưng con người của Yến Vũ ấy mà, không thích bị động, bao giờ anh cũng chỉ muốn nắm giữ quyền chủ động, bất kể là ai.


	4. Chapter 4

Người ta thường nói rằng nửa con tim người đàn ông treo trên đầu ngọn chym, thế nhưng ngày đêm over time đủ khiến Yến Vũ có lòng mà không có sức. Bản thiết kế biệt thự ba tầng chỉ còn một chút nữa là thông qua lại bị khách hàng bác đi, chỉ vì khách vời thầy phong thủy xem xét, thầy phán bản thiết kế này không được, vách tường này phải phá đi, rồi còn phải đào ao nuôi cá ở lối vào.

Không chỉ sửa chữa bản phác thảo, mà còn phải đến đó khảo sát lại lần nữa. Hết cách rồi, tăng ca muốn xịt khói, dù sao cũng phải uốn gối khom lưng vì miếng cơm manh áo, đương nhiên không còn cơ hội chơi bời gì ráo.

Xong đợt bận vắt giò lên cổ này thì đã nửa tháng trôi qua. Nộp bản phác thảo hóc xương xong, rồi kí tên. Cuối tuần anh chỉ muốn ngủ cả hai ngày, kết quả là thứ bảy Trình Sở gọi điện cho anh, Yến Vũ ngái ngủ bắt máy, chỗ Trình Sở rất ồn ào, bảo đang tổ chức sinh nhật có tới không.

Yến Vũ nằm trên giường, nhắm mắt trở mình một cái, khào giọng hỏi, “Sinh nhật ai?”

“Văn Diên!” Giọng Trình Sở hình như có chút phấn khích.

Yến Vũ mở mắt ra, chậm rãi đáp, “Tên đó không mời anh, anh với người ta không quen nhau.”

Trình Sở bên kia lại gào thét gì đó, nhưng vì nhạc nhẽo đì đùng, nghe không rõ lắm.

Yến Vũ cúp máy luôn, kéo chăn lên, che mặt ngủ tiếp. Không lâu sau lại có người gọi cho anh, Yến Vũ ngọ nguậy đùn chăn mấy bận, cuối cùng nhận mệnh bắt máy, “Đã nói không đi mà, đây không quen Văn Diên!”

Bên kia im lặng, bỗng dưng cười. Âm thanh dễ chịu như có nam châm, xuyên qua dòng điện, tựa hồ muốn vươn một cái móc câu nhỏ ra ngoài điện thoại, khêu vành tai Yến Vũ ngứa ngáy.

Cái này gọi là gặp cao nhân, nghe tiếng trước thảy. Cười thôi cũng râm đãng đến vậy chắc chắn không phải Trình Sở, Trình Sở không có công lực đó. Yến Vũ thở dài, ngồi dậy. Anh ngó hiển thị trên màn hình di động một cái, quả thực là số của Trình Sở.

Anh bấm nút loa ngoài, không nói năng gì, chỉ mò thuốc với hộp quẹt trên bàn nhỏ bên giường. Bên kia đầu dây cũng rất yên tĩnh, chẳng biết là chui vô góc nào gọi cho anh nữa.

Im ắng loang ra, Yến Vũ rít thuốc, nghĩ đến câu không quen vừa nãy, cuối cùng lên tiếng trước, “Văn gia đêm nay là nhân vật chính, không bận sao?”

Bên kia điện thoại lại cười, “Tôi tưởng đâu chúng ta đã quen nhau rồi.”

Yến Vũ đáp không khách sáo, “Phải không, không thấy vậy.” Ít nhiều gì anh cũng có chút bực bội khi bị đánh thức, hoặc có lẽ vì quá mệt mỏi, thành ra không bình tĩnh cho lắm, giận cá chém chớt.

Người bên kia cũng không giận, chỉ thông báo địa chỉ, rồi nói thêm, “Chừng nào rảnh thì đến, lâu rồi không gặp, có hơi nhớ.” Giọng điệu rất chi dịu dàng âu yếm, cứ như đang dỗ dành bạn tình cáu kỉnh lâu ngày gặp lại. Văn Diên nói xong thì cúp máy luôn, không đợi Yến Vũ trả lời.

Yến Vũ nhìn chòng chọc màn hình di động đen ngòm hồi lâu, mới từ từ phun ra cục khí vón trong ngực. Lời yêu thương tên Văn Diên nói hết sức lưu loát này, Yến Vũ tuyệt đối không giữ trong lòng, ngoại trừ chút rục rịch khi vừa mới nghe xong, gác máy rồi cũng cho bay ra khỏi đầu luôn.

Cũng giống như anh bình thường hay phát lời yêu thương cho các bạn tình khác nhau, đứa nào coi là thật đứa đó ngu, hẳn Văn Diên cũng thế thôi.

Yến Vũ ném di động qua một bên, lại trùm chăn định ngủ tiếp, nhưng làm cách nào cũng không ngủ lại được. Bó tay rồi, anh đành xuống giường tắm táp, chọn đại trong tủ đồ một cái áo sơ mi màu lam nhạt phối với quần tây.

Đeo kính gọng vàng, vuốt lại tóc tai, chải chuốt bản thân đẹp trai lai láng, rồi mới rời khỏi phòng tắm.

Anh lấy một cái hộp nhỏ tinh xảo trong ngăn kéo ra, một cái khuy măng-sét hình sư tử ngậm ngọc đen của Gucci. Anh được cho nhưng để đó không dùng, hôm nay coi mòi nó gặp được chủ nhân thích hợp rồi.

Ắt hẳn Văn Diên có thể cân được cái đầu sư tử này, khí chất cũng hao hao, không biết bình thường cái tên ấy có mặc đồ nghiêm chỉnh không, đừng lãng phí khuy cài của anh đấy.

Xuống lầu lái xe đến địa điểm, Văn Diên bao hồ bơi khách sạn, bong bóng sâm-panh, đồ ăn ứ hự. Nam thanh nữ tú từng cặp, chơi bắn súng nước ướt rượt, Yến Vũ vừa đi vừa mở mang tầm mắt.

Thỉnh thoảng có người va vào người anh, tay anh tự nhiên ôm lấy, bỏ nhỏ bên tai đối phương, “Cẩn thận chút nào.” Đứa nhỏ ôm súng nước mặt tức thì đỏ lựng, tâm trạng Yến Vũ phơi phới.

Tìm một hồi anh mới tìm ra nhân vật chính đêm nay, Văn Diên ở trần mặc quần bơi bên cạnh DJ, coi bộ đã xuống nước rồi, tóc tai ướt mẹp vuốt ra sau, để lộ khuôn mặt anh tuấn.

Yến Vũ đi qua, cao giọng nói một câu, “Văn gia, sinh nhật vui vẻ.”

Văn Diên quay người qua, nụ cười trên mặt Yến Vũ chưa dứt, đang định chìa hộp quà trong tay, thì ngay lúc đó, Văn Diên đột ngột bắt lấy cổ tay anh, rồi kéo anh qua.

Lòng bàn tay dâm dấp hơi nước bắt lấy cằm anh, liền sau đó anh bị khóa môi, ngay trước mắt bàn dân thiên hạ.

Yến Vũ kinh ngạc chưa tới ba giây, lập tức đảo khách thành chủ.

Tay phải vừa lùa vào mái tóc ẩm ướt của Văn Diên, Yến Vũ chợt nghe tiếng hít thở sâu xung quanh, xen lác đác tiếng ly thủy tinh vỡ. Yến Vũ có chút phân tâm nghĩ bụng chứ, có cần giật mình dữ vậy không. Bỗng môi dưới đau nhói, Yến Vũ mở mắt ra, đối diện với đôi mắt như ngậm cười, lại như đang quan sát kia.

Đầu lưỡi Yến Vũ không khách sáo luồn vào miệng đối phương, hệt như xâm lược, cuốn hết những chốn mềm mại. Văn Diên dung túng cho sự cuồng rỡ và cướp đoạt của anh, thậm chí khi lưỡi anh chạm vào sâu bên trong, anh ta còn thở dốc một tiếng ướt át mơ hồ.

Anh thấy ngon rồi, bèn rút lui, nào ngờ đầu lưỡi vừa rụt thì bị người ta phản công. So với màn tấn công của anh, Văn Diên còn bạo liệt hơn. Lưỡi đá nút đau âm ỉ, bức ép mạnh bạo, nhấm nhẳng cắn một hồi, nước bọt chưa kịp nuốt kéo thành sợi tơ, nong nóng nhỏ xuống xương quai xanh.

Yến Vũ khẽ chau mày, hơi quá rồi. Anh né ra sau, tay kéo tóc Văn Diên muốn giựt ra. Ai ngờ eo bị ghì lại, anh bị Văn Diên bế thốc mông, đặt lên mép bàn.

Tiếng ồn ào, tiếng huýt sáo, cộng thêm tiếng bàn tán nhỏ to hệt như bị ai bấm nút vặn nhỏ, vẳng trong lỗ tai anh.

Bắp đùi bị kéo banh ra, eo bị ghìm chặt, quá đáng hơn là nụ hôn và môi lưỡi quấn rít, tư thế bị động khiến anh nổi điên hơn cả. Yến Vũ không khách sáo cắn môi dưới Văn Diên đến bật máu, nhân lúc đối phương bị đau lơi lỏng mà đẩy mạnh một phát.

Lực vừa đủ cho Văn Diên ngã xuống hồ bơi đằng sau, bọt nước bắn tung tóe. Yến Vũ thoáng thở gấp quay đầu lại nói với DJ đã ngạc nhiên đến đơ cán cuốc, “Âm nhạc đừng ngừng, tiếp tục đi, tôi với Văn gia đùa giỡn thôi.”

Âm nhạc lại vang lên, dần dần mọi người không còn dồn chú ý vào hai người họ nữa. Yến Vũ đi vài bước đến bên bể bơi, Văn Diên trồi lên khỏi mặt nước. Khuôn mặt rỏ nước tí tách, vành mắt cong cong như đang cười. Anh ta đứng dưới bể bơi, bàn tay ướt nhẹp tóm lấy mắt cá chân trần trụi của Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ từ trên cao nhìn xuống đối phương, cảm giác mắt cá chân bị khỏ nhẹ ba cái, anh rũ mắt nhìn khuôn mặt Văn Diên, chỉ thấy anh ta cười vô lại, nói nhẹ bẫng, “Đùa một chút thôi, đừng giận.”

Yến Vũ chìa tay ra kéo người lên, ngón tay tùy ý xoa nhẹ môi dưới bị thương của Văn Diên, “Huề rồi.”

Anh không hỏi tại sao đột nhiên lại hôn, Văn Diên cũng chẳng nói gì. Đưa quà xong rồi, Yến Vũ phải đi kiếm cái đứa tai bay vạ gió Trình Sở.

Đến chừng kiếm được thì Trình Sở đang chơi trò đập giấy với người khác, đang vờ vĩnh đùa giỡn với một cậu chàng, Yến Vũ túm gáy cậu ta, bốc đối phương ra khỏi người cậu chàng kia.

Anh nhìn Trình Sở nửa cười nửa không, Trình Sở giơ hai tay lên ra chiều oan quá Bao đại nhân ơi, “Là Văn Diên cướp di động của em, không phải em đưa cho.”

Yến Vũ mặc kệ cái thứ ba phải này, anh tiện tay cầm ly sâm panh kế bên nhấp một hớp, Trình Sở y như ăn trộm rờ rờ xán qua, tay ra dấu, “Em thấy hai người vừa mới bắn lửa tung tóe, ai trên ai dưới vậy?”

Yến Vũ nuốt ngụm rượu, “Ai bảo cưng là bọn này làm rồi?”

Trình Sở chấn kinh, “Không phải chứ! Yến Vũ anh có làm được hay không vậy!”

Yến Vũ bị câu này chọc giận, mỉm cười nói, “Anh được hay không, cưng không biết à?” Đặt ly rượu xuống, Yến Vũ cởi vài nút áo, anh vừa bị châm lửa, cần kiếm người giải tỏa.

Ai ngờ chẳng kiếm được mục tiêu nào thích hợp, Trình Sở bèn kéo anh đi chơi game.

Chỉ là trò quốc vương vô cùng bình thường, còn không được nhìn cảnh thịt tươi kích thích dưới hồ bơi. Yến Vũ không tình nguyện chút nào hết, nhưng không chịu nổi độ lầy của Trình Sở.

Vô tụ rồi mới phát hiện ra Văn Diên cũng ở trong đám chơi, còn ôm một người trong lòng, ngón tay thuôn thả tùy tiện cuốn lá bài trong tay, cậu nhóc thanh tú ngồi bên cạnh anh ta, thi thoảng ghé bên tai Văn Diên nói khẽ gì đó.

Trình Sở tự bắt lấy hai lá bài, nhét cho Yến Vũ một lá. Yến Vũ thở dài, nhìn bài, lá 8 bích.

Lúc này Văn Diên bất chợt giơ bài trên tay lên, “Tôi là vua, số 8 bị.”

Yến Vũ đơ, còn chưa kịp nói năng gì, Trình Sở bên cạnh đã oang oang, “Yến Yến!”

Mặt anh hờ hững như không có gì, nhưng bụng thì đã nghĩ đến cảnh treo cổ Trình Sở cho tắc thở luôn rồi.

Anh đón nhận ánh mắt của Văn Diên, không ngờ Văn Diên không ra bài như bình thường, trái lại chỉ Yến Vũ, hệt như là đã nghĩ lung lắm mà nói rằng, “Thế này nhé, hoàn thành một yêu cầu của tôi là được.”

Yến Vũ nâng nâng gọng kính, “Văn Diên, trò quốc vương không phải chơi như vậy.” Anh cũng chẳng buồn nhập vai cho đúng nữa.

Văn Diên không thay đổi ý định, “Không làm khó anh quá đâu.”

Yến Vũ phản pháo, “Giờ anh đã hơi làm khó tôi rồi đấy.”

Văn Diên xòe tay, “Anh không muốn cũng không sao, ván này coi như qua.”

Yến Vũ nghĩ dù sao đây cũng là sinh nhật người khác, Văn Diên lại là Thọ tinh, rồi thì yêu cầu sẽ không quá đáng, không nên vì anh mà không khí căng thẳng, thế nên anh bèn nhượng bộ, “Cũng chẳng phải là không muốn, yêu cầu thế nào, anh nói đi, tôi cố gắng làm.”

Anh ngồi cách Văn Diên không xa lắm, Văn Diên vươn người qua, ngón tay ngả ngớn mơn trớn vành tai anh, cười khẽ mà rằng, “Cũng không có gì, tôi chỉ muốn anh bấm lỗ tai một cái thôi mà, không khó đâu.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yến Vũ còn chưa trả lời, cậu nhóc bên cạnh Văn Diên đã bật cười thành tiếng, đấm vai Văn Diên, “Văn gia à anh đừng đùa, làm gì có yêu cầu như vậy chứ.”

Văn Diên nhướng mày, “Không có sao? Nhưng tôi nghiêm túc thật mà.” Chỉ hiềm nửa câu nói sau của anh ta, đã bị dìm lấp trong tiếng cười tứ bề.

Không khí thoáng chốc sôi động lên, trò bỡn cợt vừa rồi nhanh chóng quên lãng, qua vài ván nữa, vận khí Văn Diên vẫn tốt như lúc ban đầu, tận dụng triệt để quyền quân vương của mình. Những người rút trúng phải làm theo sai sử của quân vương, có người bị bắt dùng miệng khui chai bia kẹp dưới hạ bộ, có người bị bắt ôm trai nhảy xuống nước, còn có người hôn lưỡi với cậu nhóc ngồi bên cạnh anh ta.

Không có gì là không dám làm, bầu không khí sôi động đẩy lên cao trào. Yến Vũ cũng bị rút trúng, anh phải nhảy thoát y với số 2. Yến Vũ khoanh tay cười nói, “Trò múa thoát y của tôi các vị nhìn chưa chán sao? Đổi cái khác đi.”

Yến Vũ nói không ngoa, cái thời trẻ trâu chơi bời điên rồ, anh còn bắt chước nhảy nhót như phim Trai Bao, có điều đối tượng cùng nhảy điên cuồng lại là trai. Còn bị Trình Sở quay lại đăng lên weibo, khá là hot. Cũng may ánh sáng trong bar nhập nhoạng, độ phân giải di động kém, không thấy rõ mặt anh.

Sau này anh đi theo hình ảnh đứng đắn, cơ bản là không cởi nữa. Chỉ có nửa năm trước vì muốn quyến rũ Văn Diên nên mới lên sàn cởi áo, hôm nay lại đang làm màu nghiêm túc cho phù hợp với hình tượng nhã nhặn trí thức, cúc áo còn cài thêm mấy nút nữa kìa.

Văn Diên giơ bài trong tay lên, số 2 lấp lánh lấp lánh, xòe tay nhún vai, “Tôi sao cũng được, tùy anh à.”

Văn Diên lên tiếng rồi, những người lại càng nhặng xị hơn, có kẻ còn bảo sắp quên thân hình Yến Vũ bốc lửa như thế nào rồi, nên hãy cứ phô đi phô ra đi.

Bản thân Yến Vũ cũng rất phóng khoáng, anh tháo kính ra đưa cho Trình Sở cầm, uống thêm ly rượu cho nóng người. Mấy người kia thấy Yến Vũ chịu nhảy thật, bèn dạt ra chừa một khoảnh trống, chỉ còn mỗi Văn Diên vẫn ung dung ngồi đấy.

Anh lấy di động ra bật bài [ Sinister ], đệm khúc dạo đầu, anh vững vàng tiến đến chỗ Văn Diên, nhịp bước theo nhạc. Anh kéo vạt áo ra khỏi quần, ngón tay thon bắt đầu cởi từ dưới lên, cúc áo thoát ly khỏi lỗ khuy, ánh đèn sáng rỡ tôn lên da thịt ẩn mờ.

Động tác của Yến Vũ vô cùng ngẫu hứng, nhưng sắc tình lại lũ lượt ngấm tận xương. Này là bàn tay, làn da, ánh mắt, bờ môi, cùng mùi hương, hòa quyện thành một thể, tạo nên thứ tình sắc duy nhất thuộc về Yến Vũ.

Anh phanh áo, nhưng không cởi ra, rút kéo dây nịt, ném vụt qua một bên. Khi móc khóa sắt tiếp xúc mặt đất vang lên tiếng keng, cũng là lúc anh ngồi trên đùi Văn Diên.

Môi Yến Vũ gần kề, nhưng anh không hôn. Tay anh ve vuốt từng phân từng tấc thân trên Văn Diên, lòng bàn tay vân vê làn da trần trụi, ngỡ như ve vãn, ngỡ như tấn công. Chẳng hề giống đang nhảy múa, mà hệt như một tay phóng đãng thừa cơ hội lợi dụng sờ mó.

Anh vặn người, mông yên vị trên quần Văn Diên, vốn định uốn thêm hai ba cái nữa là xong. Nào ngờ áo sơ mi bị người ta kéo xuống đằng sau, bờ môi nóng ướt của Văn Diên áp lên hình xăm của anh, anh biết vị trí hôn nằm ở cánh tay vươn lên trời, trên xương bả vai.

Môi vừa rời khỏi, lưỡi liền di đến sống lưng, rà một đường đến gáy. Hơi thở Yến Vũ sầm xuống, anh định đứng dậy, song người đằng sau lại trượt tay vào trong bắp đùi anh, thịt gáy bị ngậm lấy, khẽ nhay nút. Âm thanh rất kêu, khỏi cần nhìn cũng biết để lại vết tích.

Đến cuối bài nhạc, Yến Vũ đứng dậy rời khỏi người Văn Diên, kéo áo lên, cài khuy lại. Mặt anh không đổi sắc, còn Văn Diên vẫn rặt một điệu bộ ung dung, thế nhưng xung quanh lại có không ít người đỏ bừng mặt trước màn phối hợp của hai người họ.

Anh vừa cài xong, thì cảm giác có người chạm vào eo mình. Nhìn lại, hóa ra Văn Diên nhặt dây nịt của anh lên, đang giúp anh luồn vào đĩa quần. Anh cũng phối hợp xoay người lại, để Văn Diên giúp anh cài móc khóa. Chừng anh chỉnh tề quay lại chỗ ngồi, Trình Sở xán qua thì thào bên tai, “Anh nói hai người chưa làm gì hết có ma nó tin, mới nãy sắc tình muốn phát hờn luôn ấy, anh không nhìn thấy, chứ vừa rồi em nhìn ánh mắt Văn Diên, anh ta chắc chắn, tuyệt đối, ngay lúc anh ngồi lên người, muốn phập anh ngay tại chỗ.”

Yến Vũ nghe vậy, nguyên cả đêm chán phèo cuối cùng đã hứng khởi đôi chút, anh nhìn mắt Văn Diên, rồi quay lại xuống giọng nói với Trình Sở, “Ai phập ai… còn chưa chắc đâu.”

Ngoài tiệc bể bơi, Văn Diên còn hào phóng bao luôn ba tầng khách sạn, đáp ứng cho bất kì nhu cầu nào. Muốn ngủ thì ngủ, còn muốn phang phập, thì lúc nào cũng có sẵn phòng.

Yến Vũ nốc không ít rượu, rượu vang rượu đế gì quất láng, thêm một tuần cocktail Depth Charger, uống đến cổ họng nóng ran, đầu lưỡi tê tê.

Giờ lại bắt đầu đùa giỡn, người của hai đội hụp xuống nước nín thở, một người phụ trách ở trên hít khí, rồi thụp xuống nước dùng miệng độ khí, bên nào chịu hết nổi trước bên ấy thua.

Yến Vũ cảm thấy tình hình mình bây giờ chơi không nổi trò kích thích như vậy, sơ sảy cái chết đuối dưới hồ là toi. Anh ngồi đằng đẳng nhìn Văn Diên ôm cậu chàng vừa mới ở bên cạnh mình xuống nước, hứng thú quan sát Văn Diên vì dùng sức quá mà các cơ gồng lên, cùng với sống lưng nõn nường.

Hết một vòng, bên Văn Diên thắng, cậu chàng kia bảo Văn Diên hôn dữ quá, đáng sợ quá, cứ như muốn cướp hết khí thở của cậu ta vậy. Đối phương nhìn Văn Diên thoáng trách móc, người hiểu chuyện thừa biết cậu ta chỉ làm nũng, nhưng Văn Diên lại thẳng thừng nói, “Được, cậu nghỉ ngơi đi, đổi người khác.”

Mặt cậu ta cứng đờ, mắt trừng những người trên bể bơi, cứ như là ai xuống cậu ta cắn chết người đó, ánh mắt tiềm đao.

Yến Vũ đang nghịch di động, thấy tình huống thật là thú vị. Vốn dĩ mọi người chỉ đang chơi đùa cả thôi, khoan nói đến chuyện người ta có nghĩ cho mặt mũi cậu ta hay không, cho dù thò chân xuống nước thay cậu ta thật, thì đó là do Văn Diên lên tiếng, ai quan tâm là đối phương rốt cuộc có chịu hay không chứ.

Mà cũng chẳng hiểu thế nào, ánh mắt cậu ta tia đến chỗ Yến Vũ, thì có tí cảnh giác.

Yến Vũ bị ánh mắt đó kích thích, sao nào, nghĩ anh sẽ cướp người ư? Anh thèm khát đến vậy ư, hay là nghĩ anh có ý đồ gì với Văn Diên? Trình Sở cũng chú ý, bèn ghé bên tai Yến Vũ mớm tin, nghe nói hình như cậu nhóc này mới vào giới chưa bao lâu, gặp ai cũng nghĩ là tình yêu đích thực. Gặp một người đẳng cấp cao như Văn Diên, nghiêm túc lắm đấy.

Yến Vũ nhướng mi phán một câu, cũng chỉ một câu duy nhất, “Từ bao giờ ‘nghiêm túc’ trở thành từ mắng người vậy?” (*)

Trình Sở ngớ người, hết ngớ rồi bèn cười mắng đồ khốn.

Yến Vũ đứng lên đi đến bên bể bơi, vẫy vẫy tay với Văn Diên. Văn Diên nghĩ là anh định xuống, mặt rạng rỡ bơi qua, ngẩng lên nhìn Yến Vũ ngồi xổm bên bờ. Anh hết sờ lỗ tai Văn Diên, rồi lại mơn cằm anh ta như giỡn với cún, mơn đến khi sắc mặt Văn Diên biến dị mới buông một câu, “Sinh nhật vui vẻ, tôi đi trước.”

Mắt Văn Diên thoáng lạnh đi, rõ là không ngờ đến hành động bỡn cợt ẩn giấu sự khi dễ của Yến Vũ, nhưng cũng chẳng nói gì. Chỉ đợi đến khi Yến Vũ đứng lên, toan đi thì nắm mắt cá chân đối phương, kéo Yến Vũ xuống nước.

Yến Vũ đã dự liệu trước, nên không sặc nhiều lắm. Anh vịn vai Văn Diên, lau nước trên mặt, cưỡi khẽ nói, “Xấu tính, y chang Tiểu Tư.”

Hành động có phần như ve vãn của bọn họ làm cậu nhóc kia mặt trắng bệch, vội vàng leo lên bờ, chẳng buồn nhận khăn tắm đưa tới, bực tức chạy đi.

Yến Vũ cảm nhận được Văn Diên thở ra một hơi, rõ là thấy nhẹ gánh hẳn. Anh hỏi, “Sao rồi, tôi giúp anh giải quyết xong một phiền toái rồi à?”

Văn Diên ôm eo Yến Vũ, trán giãn ra, vui vẻ hỏi, “Tiểu Tư là ai?”

Yến Vũ đẩy đối phương ra, bơi đi, lạnh nhạt nói, “Việc đó thì anh không cần biết.”

Anh lên bờ, đồ ướt hết rồi, dính nhẹp vào người. Bèn dứt khoát cởi ra, quàng khăn tắm lên, anh xoay người lại giơ cái di động ngấm nước về phía Văn Diên, “Nó mà hỏng thì tôi kiếm anh đòi tiền sửa.”

Thật ra là Yến Vũ vừa uống rượu, lại dính nước, đầu đã mụ mị chịu hết nổi rồi. Biết tình hình này là không lái xe được, bèn ra quầy tiếp tân thuê phòng. Sau khi biết Văn Diên hào phóng bao ba tầng, bèn không khách sáo chọn một phòng. Vào phòng rồi, anh cởi hết đồ, uống ly nước nóng. Cuối cùng đỡ cái đầu nặng trịch, bò lên giường.

Chui vào trong chăn nệm mềm mại, anh nhanh chóng bất tỉnh nhân sự. Giấc ngủ này cũng chẳng sung sướng gì cho lắm, chẳng biết có phải trúng gió thật rồi không, anh ngủ mà thấy lạnh vô cùng, toàn thân co ro cuộn chặt, mơ màng nghe tiếng ồn nho nhỏ, hình như có vài người vào phòng, hình như có ai đó bị ném lên giường anh.

Yến Vũ rúc chặt trong chăn, thực sự không đủ sức dậy xem thế nào. Anh coi như mình gặp ảo giác, mí mắt nhấc lên không nổi. Nào ngờ thật sự có người xáp đến, không khách sáo vươn tay ôm bụng anh, kéo anh qua. Anh kệ thây, chỉ cảm thấy cơ thể ép sát sau lưng thực ấm áp, thực thoải mái.

~*~

Can: đoạn này không biết có hơi khó hiểu không, mình cũng ngu người một lúc, hỏi bạn nhờ giải thích dùm, bạn mình không đọc truyện này, lập tức cắt nghĩa câu này ý là “nghiêm túc với thằng Diên = ngu = mắng” =)) mình hỏi sao bạn không đọc mà hiểu liền vậy, hắn ta đáp đó là nhờ kinh nghiệm đọc H văn =))) đờ mờ câu đáp thật chẳng khác gì sỉ nhục mình =))

*lảm nhảm không liên quan, không cần đọc*

Ảnh hưởng của văn học mạng quá ghê gớm, lúc type câu “tình hình này thật là thú vị” suýt nữa type thành “thặc là tkú dzị” =))

Btw thật sự rất lười chú thích, thôi thì bao giờ có siêng thì sẽ bổ sung chú thích sau TvT ~ mình đúng là nhân mã điển hình, thật ngưỡng mộ các bạn xử nữ chi tiết cầu toàn. Hôm nay họp phòng chúc mừng sinh nhật, mới hay lãnh đạo các phòng, sếp lớn sếp nhỏ đều sinh vào tháng này, quả nhiên xử nữ là cung làm quan, có sinh con hãy sinh vào tháng 9 =))


	6. Chapter 6

Người nóng hầm hập, đầu đau âm ỷ, kèm theo ác mộng liên hồi. Chẳng rõ tự khi nào, nụ hôn nhỏ vụn rải rác khắp lưng, nếp vân môi, lưỡi trơn dính, da thịt thảng hoặc bị nhay cắn đã kéo Yến Vũ ra khỏi cơn mơ ác độc. Anh rụt cổ, càu nhàu, “Tiểu Tư, đừng phá nữa.”

Tiểu Tư là con chó anh nuôi, lông tuyền vàng, chóp lỗ tai điểm trắng. Là loại chó ta thông thường, xấu tính xấu nết, thích quấn người, được Yến Vũ dắt về trong một ngày đổ mưa tầm tã.

Cú cắn bỗng mạnh hơn, người anh bị lật lại, trán áp vào một mảng da trơn nhẵn. Yến Vũ cảm thấy tình hình không ổn lắm, đầu óc mê man, căn bản chẳng suy nghĩ được gì. Có bàn tay mân mê miệng anh, tách môi dưới ra, ngón tay thô bạo ấn vào trong miệng, Yến Vũ khẽ chau mày, nhưng không đủ sức cục cựa, đành để mặc ngón tay cuốn lưỡi mình, tùy ý quấy quả trong miệng anh.

Thần chí hỗn loạn, giác quan cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Từ đầu chí cuối anh chẳng tài nào mở mắt nổi, đến chừng thanh tỉnh ra chút, ngón tay đã rút khỏi miệng. Có mồ hôi thánh thót rỏ xuống ngực, hai chân bị ôm xốc, một thứ cứng đơ len vào giữa bắp đùi, đầu đỉnh thốc chọc vào bụng dưới, trượt cùng một mảng nhầy nhụa.

Ai đang chơi anh? Cảm giác khó chịu cộng thêm sự phẫn nộ vì bị khống chế ép buộc Yến Vũ mở mắt ra, một hai giây đầu mới mở mắt chẳng nhìn thấy rõ, chỉ lơ mơ thấy một bóng hình.

Đường nhìn ngưng lại bên dưới, dần rõ nét hơn. Anh nhìn thấy hai chân mình bị ôm chéo, hàng của đứa nào đang cắm lút giữa kẽ đùi, hơn nữa còn kẹp không hết, tòi ra phía trước một khúc. Dùng chim nhận người, với kích thước khủng này, ngoại trừ Văn Diên ra, e là chẳng còn ai giồng khoai đất này.

Mắt hướng lên trên, quả nhiên, là khuôn mặt ửng đỏ dục tình của Văn Diên, cái bản mặt đẹp trai lồng lộn ấy. Thấy anh tỉnh, gã ta còn cười, “Người anh, nóng quá đi mất.”

Đầu Yến Vũ đau muốn toác, anh nhấc tay lên sờ sờ trán mình, chẳng sờ ra được nguyên cớ vì đâu nào, chỉ chau mày thở dốc, Văn Diên thả chân anh xuống, áp mặt anh ta lên mặt anh, hạ giọng lào thào, “Anh sốt rồi.”

Yến Vũ khó khăn, yếu ớt lên tiếng, “Anh mẹ nó, còn chưa chịu phắn đi…”

Nói dứt câu, anh mới nhận ra giọng mình khàn cỡ nào. Nào ngờ Văn Diên chẳng những không phắn, còn đè ép lên người anh, thanh hung khí thô to chọc vào bắp đùi, tay lại chẳng kiêng nể mò véo da thịt khắp châu thân. Anh nghe Văn Diên buông một câu khốn nạn vô biên, “Tôi vẫn chưa bắn, coi như tiện thể giúp anh ra mồ hôi.”

Lời thoại nghe quen lạ, trước kia Yến Vũ cũng từng nhân lúc bạn tình phát sốt, nhiệt độ thân thể lên cao mà vận động giường chiếu. Cảm giác sướng như tiên, hôm nay đến lượt mình phát sốt, bị kẻ khác đè xuống giường hiếp, đây có tính là quả báo nhãn tiền không, Yến Vũ không biết. Nhưng anh có thể cam đoan, quả này mà anh thực sự bị hiếp, đợi anh khỏe lại, bỏ thuốc cũng được, chuốc say cũng được, anh sẽ chơi Văn Diên đến mức trĩ sang luôn.

May mà Văn Diên còn chưa điên đến mức đó, chỉ lấy chân anh chơi. Tốc độ đâm chọc mạnh nhanh làm đùi anh đau điếng, không biết có bị rách da luôn chưa. Yến Vũ nín nhịn cắn răng im lặng, chỉ nhắm mắt lại, mặc người giày vò.

Cứ tưởng đâu ráng chịu đựng là sẽ qua, nào ngờ Văn Diên được voi lại đòi hai Bà Trưng. Kéo anh lên, lật người lại, khuỵu gối cắm mặt xuống giường. Cặp mông vểnh lên bị vỗ nóng rát, rồi lại nhào nặn một chặp, đau thấu màng tang. Sau đó dương vật khủng bố lại xông vào trong bắp đùi, chà đạp thịt non giữa hai chân.

Không rõ là mồ hôi trên người anh, hay mồ hôi của Văn Diên. Nhỏ tí tách, rỏ xuống giường khách sạn, loang thành những vệt ướt. Không rõ bao lâu trôi qua, ga giường bị kéo nhăn nhúm nhàu nhĩ, vì động tác kịch liệt, nhanh chóng xô lệch, gần như bung ra khỏi nệm, xốc xếch rớt xuống giường.

Phỏng chừng chỉ chơi chân thôi không đủ bắn ra, Văn Diên ở đằng sau bực bội chậc một tiếng, rút chim ra khỏi hai chân Yến Vũ, tự túc là hạnh phúc mà ngồi tuốt lươn cho mình, ngón tay dính dấp rỉ ra chất dịch, bắn lên mông Yến Vũ đương nằm sấp xuống giường.

Tuy chuyện Văn Diên làm không được sự chấp thuận của Yến Vũ, nhưng tự đặt mình vào vị trí anh ta mà nghĩ, nếu như anh cũng nốc khơ khớ, ngủ nửa chừng tỉnh dậy, phát hiện ra Văn Diên đang nằm bên cạnh cởi sạch bách, còn trong tình trạng không phản kháng nổi. Yến Vũ nghĩ, nếu là anh, tuyệt đối không chỉ chơi chân đơn giản vậy đâu.

Nghĩ như thế, trái lại anh có chút cảm thông cho việc Văn Diên thà thiệt mình, chứ không làm tới bến.

Tâm trạng cảm thông này, đến khi nghe Văn Diên đằng sau, có chút rầu rĩ mà rằng, “Mẹ nó, từ hồi cấp ba đến giờ ông đã chẳng còn thủ dâm nữa.” bỗng hóa thành một cảm giác sung sướng quái dị.

Nhờ ơn Văn Diên một phen giày vò, mãi không chịu bắn, Yến Vũ toát kha khá mồ hôi, tỉnh táo ra nhiều, cơn nhức mình cũng được trút bớt. Anh trở mình, tênh hênh phơi bày bộ củ bên dưới. Chỉ mới ở trạng thái bán cương, anh cúi mắt nhìn thứ nắm trong tay Văn Diên, tự biết cho dù mình có cương hết cỡ, kích thước cũng thua thôi. May mà thước tấc không bằng, vẫn có kỹ thuật đủ bù.

Anh thưởng thức màn thủ dâm của Văn Diên, gã sở hữu hình thể cơ bắp tuyệt đẹp, mồ hôi lăn tròn, loang loáng, ngón tay thon dài nắm cột vuốt trụ, đầu khấc hùng vĩ, lỗ sáo phún chất lỏng, trượt xuống tay, vương trên các đốt ngón, dâm dật mà gợi dục. Cộng thêm biểu cảm kiềm chế mày chau, đầu lưỡi gợi cảm ẩn hiện giữa cánh môi khẽ nhếch. Yến Vũ lập tức thấy cứng cả người.

Anh tựa vào đống gối mềm mất trật tự, không có ý định tự động vào mình. Chỉ giạng hai chân ra, không buồn để tâm đến chuyện bên dưới lồng lộng bày biện. Ngược lại hời cho Văn Diên, đôi mắt như bốc lửa, tia vào giữa hai chân Yến Vũ, cái nhìn xâm lược trắng trợn, dường như muốn hóa thành thực thể, xoạc rộng đôi chân dài kia, xông vào thân thể nóng như lửa đốt.

Yến Vũ mặc kệ cái nhìn đó, duỗi bàn chân trần trụi của mình ra, đạp lên dương vật ướt mèm, ngón chân chạm đến mảnh lửa nóng kia, môi anh nhếch lên một nụ cười đầy ẩn ý. Văn Diên gần như đoan chắc người này đang ra sức bỡn cợt mình, thấy Yến Vũ không còn vẻ không bằng lòng ban nãy, anh lại cảm thấy không bức bối nữa. Anh chưa bao giờ thích cưỡng ép người khác, ép buộc loại chuyện này, với Văn Diên là sỉ nhục. Anh không thiếu bạn tình, không tự rước nhục vào người.

Tay buông cậu nhỏ ra, anh bắt lấy mắt cá chân Yến Vũ, tay còn lại quen thói vuốt tóc trán, hành động rất mực tự tại trang nhã, phong thái thung dung, “Muốn làm à?”

Yến Vũ nhận ra vẻ đẹp của Văn Diên chính là khi bộc lộ cái sự ngả ngớn, ví như cử chỉ đơn giản vừa vuốt tóc vừa cười này, hấp lực thật dữ dội, quả thực rù quyến anh đến chao đảo.

Yến Vũ là top, Văn Diên không thể nào không biết. Đã biết vậy rồi, còn giở thú tính với anh, Yến Vũ có thể phỏng đoán, Văn Diên e là muốn đè anh.

Trong ván cờ vô hình, chỉ có kẻ chiến thắng mới giành được vị trí đó, dùng tư thái tuyệt đối thao túng tất thảy, khiến bên chiến bại cam tâm tình nguyện, phục tùng nhận thua.

Nhược bằng bất phân thắng bại, ai muốn để bản thân chịu thiệt.

Yến Vũ trong tư thế bị nắm mắt cá nhân, biếng nhác nằm ườn giữa đống gối, tay gác má, ngón trỏ khẽ nhấn môi dưới, thì thầm, “Chơi 69 không?”


	7. Chapter 7

Cậu nhỏ của Văn Diên có màu rất thâm, thứ hàng chiến lừng lẫy, mùi cũng không khó ngửi, dẫu anh đã chuẩn bị tinh thần, dưng khi đầu khấc tràn trề thọc vào mồm, vẫn bị nghẹn ứ họng.

Mép miệng bị kéo căng nhưng nhức, cũng chỉ nuốt vẻn vẹn được một nửa. Văn Diên còn hẩy mông, đâm vào miệng anh, chọc lút sâu cổ họng, làm yết hầu anh co giật theo phản xạ. Để trả đũa, Yến Vũ cũng chọc thẳng vào miệng Văn Diên, cho đến chừng Văn Diên bóp mông anh, mới bỏ qua cho.

Thứ trong miệng bự quá đáng, cho dù anh có kỹ thuật thổi kèn giỏi đến mức làm đối phương xuất tinh đi nữa cũng không có chỗ dụng võ. Yến Vũ khẽ chau mày, đành phải nhả một khúc ra, từ bỏ chiêu nuốt sâu, chuyển qua dùng đầu lưỡi khảy lỗ sáo, đâm chọt vào cực nhanh, tay dính dấp chất lỏng, mơn man tinh hoàn một cách điệu nghệ, thảng hoặc lại nghiền ép vùng đáy chậu.

Bởi vì tư thế, anh ở đằng dưới, căn bản không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của Văn Diên ở giữa hai chân anh, kể cũng đáng tiếc. Của báu của anh được chiều chuộng rất mực, kỹ thuật khẩu dâm của Văn Diên rõ ràng cũng không tồi, mấy bận nuốt sâu làm anh sướng đến mức lưng run lẩy bẩy, liên tục ưỡn hông đâm lên.

Hai chân anh quặp lấy đầu Văn Diên, tay cũng mó máy, sờ sẫm gò mông chắc nịch, mép ngoài bắp đùi săn cứng co giãn, rồi men theo thắt lưng mò ra đằng trước, bóp lấy đầu vú.

Tựa như bị chọc giận, tay Văn Diên đang bê mông anh vận lực, vặn tách kẽ mông anh ra. Yến Vũ cóc quan tâm tiếp tục ưỡn hông, hưởng thụ vòm miệng ướt mềm và cảm giác được mút cật lực. Dẫu thế nào thì Văn Diên có nhìn được cũng chẳng ăn được, chỉ có thể giở mánh xấu vậy thôi.

Chơi trò 69 thời cũng khá, động tác của Văn Diên bỗng trở nên bạo lực, nhét lấy nhồi để của anh vào miệng, làm anh có chút thở không thông. Yến Vũ biết đối phương sắp bắn, nên cũng chẳng chống cự, chỉ ra sức vuốt ve khúc thịt lộ ra ngoài. Một chốc sau, bởi vì đang sốt, thể trạng kém, Yến Vũ bất ngờ bắn ra trước. Văn Diên không kịp trở tay, bị bắn vào miệng, lập tức dứt ra, ngồi dậy vươn ra mép giường rút khăn giấy, vẻ mặt vui hờn khó đoán.

Yến Vũ xuất tinh xong rồi có hơi lìm lịm, nhìn biểu cảm của Văn Diên không khỏi bật cười. Ắt hẳn Văn Diên tung hoành giang hồ bấy lâu, chưa từng có ai không đánh tiếng trước đã để gã ta nuốt tinh rồi. Yến Vũ cục cựa cái hàm dưới nhức nhối, liếc thấy đối phương còn chưa bắn, song dương vật sưng phồng đỏ hoét, quy đầu không ngừng chảy nước, e là cũng sắp đến cao trào rồi.

Anh nhìn sắc mặt Văn Diên, thực lòng nói, “Có muốn tôi giúp anh xúc lọ không?”

Văn Diên lau miệng, lại lắc lư cái thứ ấy đi khui chai nước khoáng của khách sạn, nghe anh nói vậy, quay đầu lại nhìn rồi bảo, “Khỏi cần.”

Rất nhanh chóng, Yến Vũ liền biết tại sao đối phương nói khỏi. Văn Diên nói, “bánh ít đi bánh quy lại”, thấy anh không khỏe, thôi khỏi cần động đậy, chỉ cần há mồm ra là được rồi, thật đúng là đờ mờ nó không cần động!

Yến Vũ vẫn nửa nằm trên đống gối như vừa nãy, Văn Diên nâng cậu nhỏ của mình, khuỵu gối trên đầu anh, một tay chống tường, tay kia cầm hàng nhét vào miệng anh. Tự thế bị động này khiến cho Yến Vũ chỉ có thể vịn vào bắp đùi rắn rỏi của Văn Diên, nhíu mày, miệng bị nhét căng tràn, đừng nói là phát ra tiếng, cả nước bọt cũng không chảy ra được.

May mà Văn Diên không định ngược đãi bệnh nhân thật, thấy dương vật chỉ vào được phân nửa cũng không miễn cưỡng, chỉ dùng tư thế bình thường, mơn trớn mặt anh, đâm rút tốc độ cao.

Lưỡi Yến Vũ không biết để vào đâu, còn phải cẩn thận để răng không cạ vào thứ ấy, mệt túa mồ hôi đầy đầu. Chưa bao lâu thì khóe miệng rát bỏng, chắc là bị quẹt rách da rồi. Ngay trước khi anh kịp phẫn nộ, Văn Diên bóp cằm anh, bắn tất tần tật hết thảy tinh hoa vào miệng anh.

Bận này lại còn đâm lút sâu vô trong, số tinh dịch bắn ra trước hết trượt xuống cổ họng, gần như chẳng có cách chi ngăn cản, chỉ có thể nuốt xuống. Đến chừng rút thứ kia ra rồi, hơn nửa số lòng trắng trứng đó đã yên vị trong dạ dày anh. Anh há miệng, mặt thoáng ngơ ngác. Nhìn bản mặt thỏa mãn thở phào của Văn Diên, tức muốn xì cười.

Yến Vũ nhanh như cắt vịn eo Văn Diên, khéo léo vận lực đẩy người kia ngã xuống giường, môi đè nghiến môi hôn đối phương, bắt Văn Diên cũng phải nếm luôn cả vị của gã.

Văn Diên không né không tránh, chỉ vụt cười ôm anh lăn một vòng, giằng cái tay làm loạn của anh lại, bảo ngoan nào, rồi lại tiếp tục khóa môi, cứ như thể họ là một đôi tình nhân cu gáy, tự nhiên thân mật sau cuộc giao hoan. Yến Vũ câm nín không quá nửa giây, lập tức giành lại ưu thế, đầu lưỡi nhiệt liệt xâm lấn khiêu vũ cùng người, nụ hôn triền miên hệt như một trận giao đấu, mãi cho đến khi bức được đối phương rên lên hoặc thở dốc, thì mới buông tha cho nhau.

Ôm eo, bóp mông, làm đủ trò có thể. Để trả đũa lại hành vi cuồng rỡ quá quắt của Yến Vũ, Văn Diên túm lấy eo anh, nhấc hổng anh khỏi giường, ôm eo nhấc mông, kéo bắp đùi anh quàng lên eo mình. Khoảnh khắc thân thể chơi vơi, hai chân Yến Vũ vô thức kẹp eo Văn Diên. Môi lưỡi bất phân ly, chốc chốc lại có tiếng vật gì đó bị bọn họ quẹt trúng rớt xuống giường.

Trời đất xoay vần, mãi cho đến khi lưng đau một cú bỏng rát, mới hay Văn Diên tấn anh đập vào vách tường, đè đầu xuống hôn. Yến Vũ ăn miếng trả miếng, cắn rách môi dưới Văn Diên. Máu rỉ ra chưa kịp đã bị anh mút bằng sạch, liếm hết những nóng bỏng ngọt ngào, cạn kiệt mới thôi.

Văn Diên nhíu mày, ôm Yến Vũ trên tường xuống, để anh ngồi lên tủ đầu giường, còn mình thì khom xuống hôn, một tay chống tủ, tay kia túm tóc sau gáy Yến Vũ, thô bạo ép anh ngưỡng đầu lên, phơi ra cần cổ mảnh dẻ.

Vì đang bị sốt, gò má Yến Vũ nhuốm hồng, bỗng dưng bị kéo tóc, mặt mày bàng hoàng, lại vì bệnh nên sức nhạy bén giảm sút. Anh còn chưa kịp định thần, đã bị Văn Diên cắn cổ. Làn da mỏng manh đau nhói lên, rồi có đầu lưỡi liếm láp qua. Anh còn chưa kịp nổi sùng, thì thấy Văn Diên liếm môi dưới bị thương, ánh mắt hất hàm cao ngạo đối mắt anh, “Huề nhé.”

Yến Vũ sa mạc lời một lúc, rồi phá ra cười lớn. Văn Diên quả thực rất hợp khẩu vị của anh, chuẩn gu của anh. Thú vị, biết chơi, chưa thuần hóa, trăm phần hoang dã.

Anh vuốt cổ mình, đương lúc Văn Diên định tiếp tục hôn vết thương trên cổ, anh bịt miệng gã lại đẩy ra một khoảng. Yến Vũ nhìn Văn Diên thở dài nói, “Tuy tôi rất muốn chơi tiếp, nhưng cái thân này sắp gượng hết nổi rồi.”

Anh cảm nhận được mình toàn thở ra hơi nóng hực, sau khi bắn xong, sức lực càng nhanh chóng suy kiệt hơn. Vừa rồi hứng khởi dâng trào chưa thấy gì, giờ thì đầu choáng mắt hoa, còn tệ hơn cả lúc trước khi ngủ nữa. Văn Diên đẩy tay anh ra, trán chườm trán, đăm chiêu một chốc rồi đứng lên.

Yến Vũ ngồi trên tủ nhìn người kia khom lưng mặc quần, tưởng đâu Văn Diên cụt hứng, đang định mặc đồ bỏ đi. Nào ngờ đối phương cầm y phục của anh lên, rờ rẫm một lúc. Xác thực là ướt cả rồi mới chép miệng một tiếng, rồi lại cởi đồ vừa mới mặc vô xong, cầm trong tay, đi đến chỗ Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ vẫn chưa hiểu mô tê gì, thì thấy Văn Diên khuỵu một gối, cầm chân anh, nhét vào cái quần kia, Yến Vũ vô thức rụt chân lại, “Cái quần này không phải của tôi.”

Văn Diên không ngẩng đầu lên, chỉ túm lấy chân anh không cho nhúc nhích, nói, “Tôi biết, đồ anh ướt rồi, mặc cái của tôi đi.”

Yến Vũ đơ người một lúc, hai bắp đùi đã bị nhét vô quần rồi. Thấy Văn Diên còn định ôm eo anh đứng dậy mặc quần, anh vội nói khỏi khỏi, tiện thể túm cái quần nhảy qua một bên, không hiểu tại sao mặt lại thẹn đến mức cuống cuồng cài móc dây nịt.

Mặc quần rồi thì sẽ mặc áo, sau khi Yến Vũ mặc nguyên cây đồ của Văn Diên xong, lại thấy Văn Diên tỉnh khô mặc cái quần ướt nhẹp của anh, còn làu bàu chê bôi eo ót gì mà chật quá đi, kéo nửa cái khóa quần xong rồi choàng thêm áo tắm của khách sạn vào.

Văn Diên cầm di động ví tiền lên, quay lại nhìn Yến Vũ đứng trơ một bên nói, “Đứng đực ra đó chi nữa, đi bệnh viện thôi, có lái xe đến không?”


	8. Chapter 8

Đã hơn nửa đêm, ngoài phố chớ nói là cửa hàng, người cũng chẳng thấy bóng. Yến Vũ có suy nghĩ đổi đồ cho Văn Diên, nhưng không tìm thấy chỗ nào mua đồ đổi, đành ái ngại để anh ta mặc bộ đồ ẩm ướt lái xe chở anh đến bệnh viện. Đến bệnh viện lân cận rồi, đáng nhẽ có thể ngồi chờ trong xe, song Văn Diên vẫn đưa anh vào bệnh viện, mặc bộ đồ không giống ai, kệ thây ánh mắt của bác sĩ trực ban. May mà nhờ khuôn mặt đẹp như tài tử vớt vát, cho dù ăn mặc dị hợm cách mấy vẫn giống đồ diện trên sàn catwalk.

Kiểm tra xong, nhiệt độ đo được 39 độ C, có thể châm điếu thuốc được luôn. Văn Diên đưa anh lên giường nằm, rồi cầm toa thuốc tự rút hầu bao đi mua. Yến Vũ không từ chối, chỉ khép hờ mắt nghỉ một chốc. Thân là đàn ông trưởng thành, lại sống một mình một cõi, cho dù là ăn uống hay bệnh hoạn gì thì cũng chỉ một mình giải quyết. Hôm nay được người ta đưa đến bệnh viện, rồi trông nom, trái lại có hơi lạ lẫm.

Đợi cắm kim xong rồi, đủ hai chai lớn một chai nhỏ, lại ngó đồng hồ, bốn giờ hai mươi phút, coi bộ phải truyền nước đến sáng rồi. Văn Diên rót cho anh ly nước ấm, đợi anh uống xong rồi thì kiếm một cái ghế, ngồi bên cạnh.

Yến Vũ mở lời, “Anh về trước đi, không là đi thâu đêm đấy.”

Văn Diên nhìn anh, “Muộn vậy rồi khó bắt xe, tôi chờ anh truyền nước xong, theo tôi đi ăn sáng.”

Yến Vũ mỉm cười, vừa cười vừa lật chăn lên nói, “Cũng được, đừng ngồi, anh lên giường ngủ nhé?”

Văn Diên từ chối thẳng thừng, “Khỏi đâu, cái giường này chật lắm, chịu không nổi.”

Thời gian trôi qua cũng chóng, thoáng cái đã truyền nước xong, quần của Văn Diên cũng được nhiệt độ cơ thể hong khô. Hơn sáu giờ sáng, ngoài đường lạnh như cắt. Vừa mới ra khỏi bệnh viện, Yến Vũ lạnh run lên một cái, lé mắt nhìn Văn Diên bên cạnh chỉ khoác mỗi cái áo tắm, quả là phục sát đất thể chất kiện khang của người này.

Lái xe lòng vòng trên đường, kiếm một quán ăn đã mở cửa, Văn Diên cầm thực đơn xem, hỏi anh có món nào kiêng kị không, Yến Vũ uể oải lắc đầu, Văn Diên bèn tự quyết định luôn, chốt xong rồi kêu ông chủ gọi món. Hồi sau đồ ăn bưng lên bàn, cháo xương hầm nóng hôi hổi kèm theo mấy món ăn nhẹ, Yến Vũ vốn dĩ chỉ định ăn lấy hương lấy hoa, rồi trở về đánh một giấc, nhưng lại bị mùi hương kích thích. Húp xong hai bát lớn, người cũng ấm lên.

Anh ăn no rồi, Văn Diên vẫn còn đang ăn, động tác nhanh nhẹn mà vẫn sang nhã. Yến Vũ nghĩ, nếu ngay cả việc ăn uống người này cũng khiến anh thấy thuận mắt, tức là anh khá vừa mắt đối phương đấy.

Chống cằm quan sát Văn Diên, di động reo lên. Anh bắt máy, người gọi là Trình Sở giọng còn có hơi say ke. Trình Sở hỏi anh đêm qua đi đâu, chưa chào hỏi tiếng nào người đã sủi mất tăm, gọi điện thoại không bắt máy. Yến Vũ ngấc mắt lên nhìn Văn Diên đối diện, Văn Diên đáp bằng ánh mắt nghi hoặc, anh lắc đầu, trả lời, “Tối qua bị sốt cao, vừa mới từ bệnh viện ra đây.”

Trình Sở bên kia rú chói lói, Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn, đã nghe Trình Sở run giọng hỏi, “Yến Yến, anh bị Văn Diên làm đến mức vô viện sao?”

Yến Vũ dở khóc dở cười, giờ anh có thể xác định, Trình Sở biết tối qua anh và Văn Diên chung một phòng, bây giờ gọi điện chẳng qua chỉ để thăm dò thực hư.

Anh nghĩ một thoáng, có lẽ anh nên giải thích. Nhưng nên trình bày thế nào, mới không có vẻ càng giải thích càng lòi đuôi, giờ anh nghĩ chưa thông. Thế nên lười đáp, bèn cúp máy.

Văn Diên buông đũa xuống, rút khăn giấy lau miệng. Yến Vũ nhìn di động một chốc, rồi đưa mắt hỏi Văn Diên, “Tối qua sao anh lại vào phòng tôi?”

Văn Diên dường như cũng không rõ, chỉ bảo là uống say, nửa đêm tỉnh lại thì phát hiện Yến Vũ đang nằm bên cạnh.

Yến Vũ thở dài, đau nhức tưng tức, anh nói, “Hẳn có người cố ý đưa anh vào, có lẽ sẽ có vài kẻ đến đa sự, anh đừng bận tâm.”

Bên Văn Diên điện thoại cũng reo, anh ta không buồn nhìn tắt máy luôn, “Mấy chuyện đó không quan trọng, tôi đưa anh về.”

Tình trạng Yến Vũ không khỏe lắm, lấy di động bật chỉ đường lên cho Văn Diên xong, thì ngủ ngay trên ghế phó lái. Không rõ ngủ bao lâu, anh lại chiêm bao. Vẫn là giấc mơ ấy, mưa to như trút, hoen mùi rỉ sét, tivi mất tín hiệu kêu ren rét gai người, tiếng kêu ù ù đập vào tai ép anh thở không muốn nổi, cho đến khi một đường sấm giáng xuống, Yến Vũ mở choàng mắt.

Trong xe rất mực yên tĩnh, song ngoài xe lại nổi gió, hạt châu tung tóe ngoài song thủy tinh xô lệch cảnh sắc, từng hạt nối đuôi trụt xuống. Cái hơi hám tuyệt vọng trong cơn chiêm bao tại khoảnh khắc bừng tỉnh, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn phai tán. Tựa như mùi hương thấu qua màn mưa, cái mịt mờ trong xe tối tăm, đem ảo ảnh và thực tại trập trùng làm một.

Cho đến khi mùi nicotin đốt lên bảng lảng phiêu đến cánh mũi, Yến Vũ mới định thần lại. Anh nhận ra xe đã dừng, nhưng không phải ở dưới lầu nhà anh. Thấy anh tỉnh giấc, Văn Diên đưa điếu thuốc đã ngậm ươn ướt đến bên môi anh, Yến Vũ kề sát vào tay anh ta hít sâu một hơi, cơ thể căng cứng từng chút từng chút một thả lỏng, theo làn thuốc ngấm.

Đến chừng mở miệng, Yến Vũ mới phát hiện mình tắc tiếng, mãi một lúc lâu, mới miễn cưỡng nói ra được, “Đây là đâu?”

Văn Diên mở cửa sổ, cơn gió ẩm ướt quật tán loạn hắt nước vào trong xe, anh ló đầu ra ngoài nhìn một cái, “Đằng trước có tai nạn giao thông, chúng ta bị tắc ngay giữa đường.”

Yến Vũ day day khóe mắt nhức xót, thở dài. Tiếng thở trĩu nặng, tâm trạng sa sút. Văn Diên đưa nửa điếu cháy dở cho anh, nói xin lỗi, mưa lớn quá, không có cách nào mở cửa sổ, lại muốn rít một điếu đặng lên tinh thần.

Yến Vũ mãi mới phản ứng được, Văn Diên đang nói về chuyện hút thuốc trong xe. Thực ra anh có thể thông cảm, Văn Diên dẫu sao cũng chẳng phải superman, quậy banh cả tối sinh nhật, còn gồng lên trông coi anh một đêm, giờ lại gặp kẹt xe, nhất định đã mệt lử.

Thế nhưng vì vậy mà đặc biệt xin lỗi, anh có hơi ngạc nhiên. Văn Diên được xưng là Văn gia, anh cứ ngỡ rằng tác phong con người này rất ngang tàng bất chấp, kết quả là tiếp xúc rồi, hóa ra cũng là một gã đàn ông tinh tế. Nghĩ đoạn anh thấy thắc mắc, bèn hỏi, “Tại sao ai cũng gọi anh là Văn gia?”

Văn Diên gác một tay lên vô lăng, tay kia cầm chai nước lên uống, hầu kết nhô lên rồi lại trượt xuống. Gần vị trí chuyển động còn có dấu đỏ ái muội, chắc là tác phẩm của anh rồi, có mấy chỗ còn lấm chấm máu. Đang ngó cái cổ đến say sưa, chợt nghe Văn Diên trả lời, “Có một lần chơi trò chủ nô, nô đó gọi tôi Văn gia, sau này đám bọn họ đùa giỡn, đều gọi như vậy.”

Yến Vũ cảm thấy thật mới mẻ, nhưng cũng không ngạc nhiên. Với hình thể và khí chất của Văn Diên, chơi trò đó cũng không có gì lạ. Nhưng anh phân tích đoạn vừa rồi, có thể thấy Văn Diên chỉ chơi đúng một lần, coi bộ không thích. Tuy ở trên giường Yến Vũ cũng thích chơi đa thể loại, nhưng chủ yếu là để kích thích vậy thôi. Chứ BDSM chân chính, anh vẫn chưa thử bao giờ.

Thấy vẻ mặt tò mò của Yến Vũ, Văn Diên vươn tay qua sờ mặt anh. Đồng tử Yến Vũ khẽ run lên, tựu trung không né tránh. Mặc cho bàn tay vấn vít mùi thuốc lá, rơi lên gáy anh. Nơi mạch đang đập dồn, bị ngón tay gã đàn ông kia ép xuống. Xuôi theo dòng máu chảy, ngón tay thoáng ướt át lưu luyến để lại vệt ẩm vô hình trên bề mặt, hệt như nhiễm mùi của chủ nhân, ngấm vào trong lỗ chân lông, cuối cùng, nhiệt độ ngưng lại trên vành tai mong mỏng của anh.

Anh nghe Văn Diên lặp lại câu nói kia, “Bấm lỗ tai đi, tôi sẽ chọn cho anh một cái bông tai thật ngon nghẻ.”


	9. Chapter 9

Yến Vũ im lìm không quá ba giây, nhấc tay lên gỡ bàn tay phải thấm đẫm mùi dục tình của Văn Diên. Anh nhìn dòng xe cộ bắt đầu khơi thông đằng trước, lên tiếng phá vỡ bầu không khí mờ ám, “Đi được rồi.”

Văn Diên y lời kéo cần số, xe thong thả tiến về trước, chừng ấy Yến Vũ mới hỏi, “Anh mấy bận bảo tôi bấm lỗ tai, định chơi trò gì đấy, tôi không chơi BDSM đâu.”

Anh nghiêng mắt nhìn mặt Văn Diên, ngắm sóng mũi thẳng băng, khóe miệng khẽ cong, bộ dạng thực ung dung. Anh muốn truy tìm một đáp án, là một trò trong giới BDSM, hay là muốn anh bấm lỗ tai giống một ai đó, hoặc giả là nguyên nhân nào sâu xa hơn chăng? Bao nhiêu ý nghĩ, tâm tư phức tạp, hết thảy đình chỉ, bởi câu trả lời của Văn Diên, anh ta đáp, “Cảm thấy đẹp.”

Há?? Có lẽ là tiếng phụt cười của anh quá đỗi kinh ngạc đi, Văn Diên cười lấp lửng, buông thõng một câu hết sức thâm sâu, “Chứ anh cho là sao? Tôi cảm thấy, tai của anh rất đẹp, cũng như việc tôi thấy ai có ngón tay đẹp, thích hợp đeo nhẫn vậy đó.”

Đáp án cộng thêm kiểu nói cũng như không này, nghe cứ có mùi troll thế nào ấy, lại càng giống như là anh tưởng bở vậy. Anh buồn cười ngả người ra sau, thoải mái chìm lún người trong ghế, “Coi bộ bông tai của anh nhất định là vật có giá trị.”

Văn Diên tập trung nhìn đằng trước, “Anh sẽ thích.”

Chắc chắn vậy ư? Giắt theo vài phần tò mò, anh quả thực cân nhắc chuyện đi bấm lỗ tai. Tuy nhiên suy nghĩ đó chỉ nháng qua rất lợt lạt, dẫu sao cái sự cảm thấy của Văn Diên chưa đủ khiến anh để lại một dấu vết chỉ thuộc về riêng anh ta trên người mình. Tuy bấm lỗ tai không phải là dấu vết rõ ràng lồ lộ, nhưng vẫn đủ để nhỡ sau này chạm tai, đều sẽ nhớ đến đối phương, hệt như hình xăm. Vì thế Yến Vũ rất lấy làm khó hiểu với cái kiểu yêu đương là lại xăm tên đối tượng trên người mình.

Có lẽ khi họ đương xúc động, đã thật sự nghĩ rằng sẽ bên nhau trọn đời. Chỉ là họ không chịu nổi những khúc quanh ngã rẽ trên con đường trọn đời ấy, cuối cùng chỉ có thể tự tay xóa đi thứ đã từng là minh chứng tình ái, để lại một vết sẹo xấu xí gai mắt, tựa như một tình yêu đã cáo chung, hận không thể suốt đời vĩnh viễn chẳng bao giờ nhớ lại. Tình yêu một thời, chỉ còn là một vết sẹo đầy hối hận ghét bỏ.

Cũng chả rõ, Văn Diên vì Tuyên Triết mà đã lưu lại cái gì suốt đời trên cơ thể, đến mức có thể khiến Văn Diên vừa mới chia tay đã vội vã sa ngã, kiếm người giải tỏa. Yến Vũ không cho rằng là bởi Văn Diên nín nhịn đã lâu, hoặc không kiềm nổi bản năng gốc. Thay vì bảo phóng đãng không kiềm nổi, chẳng bằng nói là một kiểu tự dằn vặt bản thân. Chân tâm của kẻ lãng tử, dẫu thế nào, đã thực sự moi ra được rồi, thì cũng là một trái tim chân thành rướm đầy máu.

Nghiêm túc – cái thứ tuyệt đối không nên đụng vào ấy, lãng tử khi đã nghiêm túc, bất kể vắn dài, đã yêu rồi, thì cũng lún sâu hơn bất kì ai.

Anh nghe nói, Tuyên Triết là người đá Văn Diên. Việc ấy càng khiến anh tin chắc rằng, Văn Diên đã nuốt hết trái đắng vào lòng, ngoài mặt càng rỡ ràng, trong lòng tột cùng ra sao, e cũng chỉ có mỗi anh ta tự hay biết. Yến Vũ lại tỉ mỉ suy xét lại những khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi ở bên cạnh Văn Diên, càng nghĩ càng thấy mình đã đoán được hòm hòm, không khỏi có chút chua chát thay cho Văn Diên. Xe chạy nửa tiếng, cuối cùng đã đến dưới nhà anh.

Văn Diên cùng xuống xe với anh, ném chìa khóa cho Yến Vũ, giương mắt ngó tòa nhà, vẻ mặt có phần ngờ ngợ, đoạn hỏi Yến Vũ, “Anh ở đây à?”

Yến Vũ nhận chìa khóa, tiện tay thảy vào trong túi, “Sao? Anh quen ai ở đây à?”

Văn Diên gật đầu, không nhiều lời, chỉ bảo đi trước đây. Yến Vũ lập tức ngăn lại, đưa ra lời mời, “Hượm đã, cứ đi như vậy tôi thực sự nợ anh một mối đấy.”

Văn Diên trở tay bắt lấy cổ tay anh, “Lần sau tôi đến, hôm nay mệt rồi.”

Yến Vũ buồn cười bảo, “Anh cho rằng tôi kêu anh lên làm gì chứ, tôi muốn anh thay quần áo thôi, bộ mặc áo tắm cũng có thể nghiện à?”

Văn Diên à lên, quẹt môi dưới như là có chút thất vọng, “Tôi còn thực tình nghĩ anh kêu tôi lên, là để làm gì ấy chứ.”

Chữ “làm” được ngân nga một cách thâm sâu.

Yến Vũ không chấp cái trò hơn nhau chót lưỡi này, anh đưa Văn Diên lên lầu, dựa vào vách sắt thang máy lạnh lẽo, người cũng gà gật theo. Đến chừng tiếng đinh vang lên, anh vẫn còn lơ ngơ chưa tỉnh hẳn, vẫn là Văn Diên tóm lấy anh, nửa đỡ nửa ôm dìu ra ngoài thang máy, chất giọng trầm thấp xẹt qua vành tai, Văn Diên hỏi anh, có cần phải ôm anh về không.

Anh choàng tỉnh, đẩy Văn Diên ra, tỏ ý mình tự đi được. Cửa nhà cài mật mã, chỉ có bốn số đơn giản, 1847, còn chưa tách ra khỏi Văn Diên thì tiếng nhạc đã vang lên, anh đẩy cửa đi vào.

Một chú chó vàng cao tới cẳng chân nhào đến, Yến Vũ đón lấy nó, tươi cười hôn chùn chụt cậu chó mấy tiếng. Đổ đầy tú hụ bát thức ăn cho chó, khui thêm một hộp nữa, anh mới quày lại phòng khách, thết đãi vị khách bị ghẻ lạnh. Nhà anh không được liệt vào diện ngăn nắp, mặc dầu tuần nào cũng thuê người đến dọn dẹp, nhưng vì ngày thường rất tùy tiện, vào nhà là lại quăng la liệt giày đủ kiểu, trên kệ đựng giầy còn dựng vài cái ô mới toanh.

Bàn trà bừa bộn tạp chí, Yến Vũ ôm đống sách nhét xuống dưới, còn rơi vãi mấy cuốn, anh cũng lười nhặt lên, để Văn Diên ngồi đó. Kết quả Văn Diên vừa an tọa, đã đè bẹp một cái hộp. Kéo ra coi, một hộp bao cao su, còn chưa xé vỏ ngoài. Yến Vũ tỉnh như ruồi chỉ Văn Diên cất cái của ấy vào ngăn kéo dưới bàn trà, dù sao bọn họ đều hiểu rõ đối phương như nào, có tòi ra mấy thứ đó cũng chẳng phải lấy điều làm ngại.

Anh vào bếp làm cho Văn Diên một ly trà tắc mật ong, giúp thư giãn. Chừng bưng ra, Văn Diên nhìn thứ có màu vàng cam tỏa mùi ngòn ngọt, nhận lấy, thoạt tiên là đưa lên mũi ngửi. Yến Vũ nhìn hành động đó, tự bưng ly của mình, ngồi trên tấm thảm lông màu xám bên mép bàn nói, “Uống đi, giải rượu.”

Văn Diên ngửng đầu lên uống một hơi quá nửa, cho dù uống nhanh nhưng rõ là bị chua rồi, chân mày cau lại, “Hơi chua.”

Yến Vũ đang ngậm vành ly thoáng kinh ngạc, Văn Diên thích ngọt hơn anh nghĩ. Toan hỏi có muốn cho thêm mật ong không, thì ly Văn Diên đã thấy đáy. Uống xong rồi, Yến Vũ đặt cái ly còn thừa hơn nửa xuống bàn, đưa Văn Diên đến toilét, để đối phương tắm táp. Anh vào phòng kiếm đồ cho Văn Diên.

Nhớ đến chuyện Văn Diên ghét quần nhỏ, anh bèn chọn quần thể thao cho Văn Diên, rồi tìm thêm một cái áo phông trắng rộng thùng thình, xé mạc một cái quần đùi mới. Ôm mớ đồ, anh gõ cửa nhà tắm, trong có tiếng nước xối ào ào, chốc sau cửa hé ra một khe, Văn Diên thò tay phải ra.

Yến Vũ ngưng mắt trên xương cổ tay đọng bọt nước một thoáng, rồi nhét quần áo trong tay cho đối phương. Đồ hơi nhiều, suýt nữa là rớt một món xuống đất, Yến Vũ theo bản năng khum xuống chụp. Bỗng một đợt hơi nóng ập đến, Văn Diên mở phanh cửa ra, cơ thể nhồng nhộng, đưa hai tay nhận quần áo.

Cửa khép lại rồi, Yến Vũ thấy đầu hơi váng vất, chắc là do bị xông hơi nóng. Anh nghĩ một chốc, rồi cất cao giọng hỏi, “Anh muốn ngủ lại nhà tôi một giấc không?”

Thú thật là, anh chưa từng đưa bạn tình về nhà, nhưng dù sao cũng đang mắc nợ người ta, tuy có phần do dự, nhưng cho mượn nửa cái giường ngủ một chốc, kể cũng không có gì to tát. Văn Diên cũng là người thoải mái, đằng trong vọng ra câu trả lời nhập nhèm, “Nhà anh còn dư giường?”

Tuy nhà anh có bố cục hai tầng, nhưng phòng trên lầu chỉ toàn đồ linh tinh chất đống. Dĩ nhiên là không có rồi, Yến Vũ hỏi, “Anh sợ ngủ chung giường với tôi à?”

Bên trong bặt tiếng, Yến Vũ cũng không gượng ép, nghĩ dù sao cũng chẳng phải thân thiết gì, Văn Diên không muốn cũng phải đạo thôi. Anh thật sự rất mệt, nhưng người bên trong còn chưa đi ra, mình cũng chẳng thể đi ngủ trước, đành phải đổi bộ đồ thoải mái, ra ngoài ban công hóng gió làm một điếu.

Hút xong hai điếu, cửa thủy tinh đằng sau đẩy ra, Văn Diên tóc tai ướt mèm, nhìn anh hỏi, “Phòng ở đâu?”


	10. Chapter 10

Hết thảy đều thuận theo tự nhiên, năm phút sau, anh và Văn Diên cùng nằm trên giường anh, cảm giác thật vi diệu, bởi vì trên người Văn Diên còn thoảng mùi hương sữa tắm anh dùng hàng ngày. Bên cạnh có nhiệt độ cơ thể người, cùng cảm giác tồn tại không thể lờ đi, Yến Vũ nghĩ chắc mình ngủ không được đâu, thế nhưng thực tế thì, anh vừa chui vào chăn là ngủ mất dất, hệt như bình thường ngủ một mình vậy. Trong mơ màng anh láng máng nghe tiếng Tiểu Tư sủa, không khỏi nghĩ, Văn Diên kiểu gì cũng là người sống, có khi nào bị cắn không nhỉ?

Anh gắng mở mắt ra, nhưng đành đầu hàng trước cái mệt bủa vây. Đến chừng tỉnh giấc cũng vì Tiểu Tư. Cái trò đánh thức nhiệt tình ầm ĩ, cộng thêm cảm giác ướt át. Yến Vũ chưa mở mắt ra đã cười trước, anh lầu bầu, “Cục cưng ngoan nào, papa dậy ngay đây, ừm, dậy đây.”

Anh đùn chăn một hồi, mãi đến khi chạm vào thân thể ấm áp bên cạnh mới mở choàng mắt ra. Bộ não chưa tỉnh táo lại một phen giật mình, anh đối mắt với Văn Diên cũng vừa mới tỉnh lại, vô thức buông một câu, “Sao anh còn ở đây?”

Chuông báo thức di động của anh không reo, trước khi ngủ rõ ràng đã chỉnh báo thức lúc bốn giờ rồi mà. Chiều nay anh có hẹn với Tống Kiếm, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ tối thui, anh thò tay mò di động nhìn, hóa ra là hết pin tắt máy luôn rồi. Vội vàng cắm sạc điện thoại, đoạn anh xuống giường thay đồ.

Chộn rộn một hồi, Văn Diên cũng tỉnh theo. Gã cũng chẳng mích lòng bởi câu hỏi thẳng thừng vừa rồi của Yến Vũ, ngược lại còn ôm cậu chó lông vàng ngoan ngoãn dễ thương nhảy phốc lên giường, điềm nhiên vuốt lông cậu chàng, nhìn Yến Vũ vội vàng cởi áo thay đồ.

Yến Vũ áo xống chỉnh tề rồi, quay lại ngó di động. Quả nhiên có vài cuộc gọi của Tống Kiếm, tin nhắn trên wechat lũ lượt thành hàng. Đang định gọi lại, thì một dãy số điện thoại hiện lên.

Dãy số không có trong danh bạ, song Yến Vũ chỉ cần nhìn là biết ai gọi đến. Anh ngó di động chòng chọc như nhìn quái vật, do dự một thoáng, cuối cùng vẫn bắt máy.

Yến Vũ không nói gì, chỉ kề di động bên tai, ánh mắt lạnh lẽo đáng sợ. Người bên kia nói gì đấy, Yến Vũ trả lời thẳng thừng, “Không cần, đừng đến đây.”

Cuộc gọi dùng dằng thêm một chốc, Yến Vũ tay cầm di động, kéo rèm cửa phòng ngủ ra nhìn xuống, một hồi lâu mới thở dài nói, “Lên đi.”

Văn Diên thảnh thơi nằm ềnh trên giường, cứ như đang ở nhà mình, thản nhiên hỏi, “Sao thế, đừng nói là bạn trai cũ nhé?”

Yến Vũ bỏ di động xuống, khóe miệng nhích thành cái cười kì quặc, ngoái đầu lại đáp Văn Diên, “Là mẹ tôi.”

Mắt Văn Diên từ từ trợn lên, gã chửi thề một tiếng, tốc chăn lên mặc quần mặc áo vào. Yến Vũ nhớ trước lúc ngủ ai nấy cũng áo quần tươm tất mà nhỉ, tên kia cởi sạch từ lúc nào thế. Giờ nhìn bộ dạng Văn Diên lắc lư hàng khủng cuống cuồng kể ra mắc cười thật, mà anh cũng bật cười thành tiếng luôn.

Văn Diên gấp gáp, nhíu mày kiếm áo của mình, tìm một hồi cũng không biết mình quăng đâu rồi, đành ở trần hỏi, “Còn áo nào tôi mặc được không?”

Yến Vũ đi đến tủ đồ lấy cho đối phương một cái, Văn Diên vừa tròng lên đầu, chuông cửa reo lên. Yến Vũ cau mày ngó cánh cửa, dường như cảm nhận được phiền não của chủ nhân, Tiểu Tư cũng ngóng ra cửa sủa ông ổng một chập. Tiếng chuông ngắn ngủi ngưng bặt, hồi lâu cũng không reo nữa. Chốc sau, thay bằng tiếng gõ cửa khe khẽ.

Văn Diên hỏi Yến Vũ, “Anh đã come out với gia đình chưa?”

Yến Vũ yên lặng lắc đầu.

Văn Diên lại chửi thề tiếng nữa, rảo mắt quanh nhà một vòng, chui thẳng vào tủ quần áo núp. Tủ quần áo cũng chẳng bé nhỏ gì cho cam, nhưng cũng không chịu nổi vóc dáng đồ sộ của Văn Diên, chui rúc trong ấy quả thực rất chật chội.

Yến Vũ nghe tiếng gõ cửa, hạ giọng nói, “Anh không cần trốn đâu.”

Văn Diên nhìn dấu vết trên cổ Yến Vũ, “Anh chắc chứ?”

Yến Vũ không trả lời, anh đi ra cửa, cửa tủ quần áo đằng sau roẹt một tiếng, đóng lại.

Một khoảng thời gian không gặp, người phụ nữ đứng bên ngoài, vẻ dịu dàng nền nã vẫn vẹn nguyên, xiêm y chỉn chu, dáng người cân xứng. Rõ là một người mang dáng dấp của một mệnh phụ phu nhân, thế nhưng trước mặt anh, mẹ anh bao giờ cũng tỏ ra nhu mì hiền lành. Thái độ dè dặt cẩn trọng, chào hỏi khẽ khàng, không giống mẹ con chút nào, mà hệt như oan gia.

Yến Vũ một tay chống cửa, không hề có ý định cho người vào trong. Ánh mắt anh dừng lại ở hộp cơm bên tay phải Trần Dung, mày nhíu lại, “Con không cần mấy thứ này, mẹ về đi.”

Trần Dung nghe vậy mặt hơi tái, gắng cười gượng nói, “Mẹ nhớ hồi nhỏ con thích nhất món sườn sốt tương mẹ làm, mấy bữa nữa là sinh nhật con rồi, con nhất định tổ chức với bạn bè, nên mẹ muốn ăn với con một bữa cơm.”

Yến Vũ im lặng, ánh mắt Trần Dung thoáng khẩn khoản. Giằng co một đoạn, Yến Vũ lùi một bước, cho người kia đi vào. Tuy chỉ là cho Trần Dung vào nhà, nhưng mắt Trần Dung sáng lên, khuôn mặt bà thấp thoáng nụ cười, nom trẻ ra nhiều. Khấp khởi chờ mong nở rộ như một đóa hoa, song khi vào nhà nhìn thấy Văn Diên, sau một thoáng kinh ngạc, rất nhanh chóng, đóa hoa lụi tàn.

Tuy bà vẫn cố giữ nụ cười, nhưng nhìn sao cũng thấy gượng ép. Bà khéo léo chào hỏi Văn Diên, hỏi có phải bạn Tiểu Vũ không, bác là mẹ Tiểu Vũ, câu “cháu và Tiểu vũ ở chung à” còn chưa kịp dứt thì đã bị tiếng Yến Vũ rót nước khoáng vào ly cắt ngang, “Anh ta chỉ tá túc một đêm thôi, mẹ để đồ ở đó là đi được rồi.”

Văn Diên gật đầu phụ họa, “Chào bác gái, cháu quả thực chỉ ở nhờ một đêm thôi.” Anh vừa dứt lời, liền thấy ánh mắt người đàn bà trước mặt lạnh đi, nhìn kỹ còn mơ hồ nhận ra sự chán ghét và kinh sợ. Đấy đâu phải là thái độ của mẹ dành cho con mình, mà giống như đã vỡ vạc ra điều gì vậy.

Xem ra mẹ Yến Vũ không phải không biết gì hết như lời Yến Vũ, nhưng dẫu sao đây cũng là chuyện nhà người ta, anh bị kẹt trong một tình huống khó xử, đi cũng dở mà ở cũng không xong, đành phải tùy cơ ứng biến, “Tôi chợt nhớ ra mình còn có hẹn, đi trước nhé.”

Văn Diên đang định đi, Yến Vũ đằng sau nói lớn, “Chờ đã.”

Văn Diên ngoái đầu lại, Yến Vũ ném di động Văn Diên đánh rơi qua, “Nhớ trả quần áo cho tôi đấy.”

Tiễn Văn Diên đi rồi, Yến Vũ quay đầu lại nhìn người đàn bà vẫn ngồi yên nguyên trên sô pha, thần sắc rất tệ, anh thở dài. Anh mở hộp đồ ăn trên bàn ra, đến cùng cũng không lên tiếng xua người đi nữa. Sườn heo ánh màu đẹp mắt, cơm gạo nếp rau cải thơm bưng, ngoài ra có trái cây bổ múi sẵn, ngăn cuối cùng còn có bánh hoa quế ngọt thơm, miếng bánh trong veo óng ánh bọc cánh hoa quế, cũng là món khó làm nhất. Hồi bé anh rất thèm món quà vặt này, nhưng vì quá công phu nhiêu khê, nên Trần Dung rất hiếm khi làm cho anh ăn.

Bây giờ ăn lại, thật khó mà cảm nhận vị ngon thuở bé mọn, chưa kể vị ngọt ngây ngậy đến mức cổ họng phát đắng, anh cơ hồ đỏ mắt nuốt miếng bánh hoa quế này xuống.

Đặt đũa xuống, thanh âm trong trẻo ngân vang giữa không gian vắng lặng, đôi bên chẳng nói năng gì khiến bầu không khí nặng nề ngưng trệ. Yến Vũ nhìn trân trân đồ ăn trên bàn, hạ giọng nói, “Con không tổ chức sinh nhật, mẹ đâu phải không biết.”

Hai tay Trần Dung run rẩy túm lấy lần váy, tâm trạng bất ổn xé rứt lớp riềm chỉ, “Con không thể, không thể nào tha thứ cho mẹ ư?”

Yến Vũ hít một hơi thật sâu, kiềm nén nói, “Về đi.”

Trần Dung suýt nữa thì mất khống chế, hai tay bà chống xuống bàn trà, âm thanh the thé cao lanh lảnh, “Con trả thù mẹ đấy ư, chẳng nhẽ mẹ sống yên ổn lắm sao! Mười năm rồi, mẹ chưa từng sống một ngày thanh thản, mẹ…!” Bà gấp gáp nuốt lại đoạn sau cuối, mặt trương lên đỏ gay, hai mắt lồi ra, hệt như phát điên, thở hổn hà hổn hển, nhưng không dám nói tiếp nữa.

Bởi bà trông thấy ánh mắt Yến Vũ nhìn lại mình, tăm tối, im lìm, trống rỗng, in hệt cái ngày mưa ấy, đường sét giáng xuống, rọi sáng ánh mắt cậu con trai, cũng tuyệt vọng như vậy.

~*~

**(*) Bánh hoa quế:**


	11. Chapter 11

Tiễn Trần Dung ra khỏi nhà rồi, Yến Vũ ôm Tiểu Tư ngồi tựa vào sô pha nhìn trân trân chỗ sườn sốt tương chưa đụng đũa nào. Tiểu Tư bị mùi thơm hấp dẫn, cứ thò đầu chúi mũi qua mãi. Yến Vũ ngăn cản mấy bận, rồi cũng mặc kệ nó.

Đang đờ đẫn, điện thoại kêu lên mấy tiếng, toàn là thông báo tới. Hệt như bừng tỉnh, Yến Vũ xua Tiểu Tư đi, gạt mớ sườn bị gặm nham nhở vào hộp cơm, rồi nhét từng miếng từng miếng vào miệng.

Anh nuốt từng miếng từng miếng một, không cảm nhận được bất cứ vị gì, chỉ cảm thấy sau khi ăn xong rồi, bao tử như bị nhồi mấy viên đá, lạo xạo phát đau. Song anh lại nghĩ, đau là phải rồi, bèn nuốt hết đồ ăn trong hộp vào bụng, nuốt cho đến khi trào ngược dạ dày, anh bụm miệng lảo đảo chạy vào toilét, nôn một trận kinh thiên động địa, nôn đến mức nước mắt ràn rụa.

Tiểu Tư xoay vòng vòng xung quanh, liếm liếm vành tai chủ nhân, đầu mũi ươn ướt khụt khịt mặt anh. Yến Vũ vịn bồn cầu đứng dậy rút khăn giấy, lau chùi súc miệng, nhìn gã đàn ông có đôi mắt vằn vện tơ máu trong gương, anh đưa tay lên chỉ chỉ mặt gương, “Rõ ràng mày đáng bị như vậy nhất… đúng không?”

Anh gọi điện lại cho Tống Kiếm, cậu ấy giận lắm, bảo đã điện cho anh không dưới ba chục cuộc. Yến Vũ khào khào giọng nhận lỗi, “Thật tình xin lỗi mày, tao không dè di động hết pin.”

Tống Kiếm nói, “Biết mày chơi bời hay rồi, cả giang hồ đang đồn rằng mày bị Văn Diên chơi đến mức nhập viện.”

Yến Vũ thuận miệng ừ theo, trả lời đối đế, “Cũng không sai cho lắm, mai tan sở tao đến công ty kiếm mày.”

Hôm sau anh vác tấm thân tàn tạ đi làm, cũng may dưới trướng anh còn có hai đứa đệ đã xuất chuồng, không cần anh phải cầm tay chỉ việc nữa, chí ít cũng giảm lược giúp anh không ít chuyện. Anh nuốt thuốc tráng nước, khổ sở chịu đựng đến hết giờ làm, đi ngang qua cái gương mà suýt bị mình hù hết hồn. Cái mặt trắng ệch như tờ giấy, môi bong tróc, hốc mắt đỏ ké hõm sâu, chẳng giống bị cảm, mà như mắc bệnh nan y vậy.

Anh đành phải ghé qua tiệm thuốc tây chích một mũi, mua khẩu trang bịt mặt lại, tránh làm mất mỹ quan đô thị.

Đến chừng gặp Tống Kiếm, mặt anh lúc lột khẩu trang xuống khiến cậu bạn mình phải hết hồn, Tống Kiếm trợn mắt, “Bộ Văn Diên cưỡng bức mày hả?”

Yến Vũ nổi sùng đảo tròng trắng, “Tao chỉ bị cảm thôi.” Đoạn anh kể lại một lèo hết thảy chuyện tối trước, quả thực là có lên giường, nhưng chưa dùng tới đạn thật súng thật, sốt là vì bị kéo xuống nước nhiễm lạnh, chứ không phải vì bị Văn Diên thông tòe cúc. Huống hồ Văn Diên cũng khá là ga-lăng, chở đến bệnh viện rồi đưa về tận nhà, quả là một lần bắn pháo văn minh đáng được ngợi khen.

Tống Kiếm thở dài, vê cằm bảo đúng là không ngờ, hai người đàn ông cộng thêm con vịt thành ra cái chợ, tin đồn lan xa như vậy e rằng lần sau Yến Vũ đi bar, không chừng sẽ có anh top chất lượng cao đến ve vãn cũng nên. Yến Vũ mỉm cười, lấy khăn che miệng ho hai tiếng, “Không thành vấn đề, tao sẽ dạy cho các em ấy trở lại làm thụ.”

Chọc nhau vài câu thì quay lại chủ đề chính, Tống Kiếm báo anh hay là căn hộ anh muốn mua đã bị người ta thuê mất rồi, hơn nữa đó lại là khu nhà trọ cũ, về sau chủ nhà chia làm hai tầng, sửa sang lại không ít. Nếu Yến Vũ muốn mua, thì phải thương lượng với chủ thuê tầng hai.

Yến Vũ chau mày, “Vậy chẳng phải chủ nhà mới là người cần thương lượng à, sao lại bắt tao đi?”

Tống Kiếm cũng khá bất đắc dĩ, “Người mình bàn thảo hồi trước là cháu trong gia đình, vì gấp di cư qua nước ngoài nên bán nhà đi, ai ngờ về sau khách thuê với bà nội người đó lại có quan hệ tốt, tự ý cho thuê luôn. Con cháu không dám làm phật ý các cụ, nên đành nhờ chúng ta ra mặt thỏa hiệp với khách thuê, bằng không thì căn nhà đó thật sự mua không được đâu.”

Hôm qua vốn là định bàn bạc chuyện này, không dè gọi điện cho Yến Vũ mãi chẳng được. Khách thuê lại không có nhà, Tống Kiếm một chuyến công cốc, đành phải thôi vậy.

Yến Vũ thở dài, tiền có sẵn trong tay anh không nhiều, tiền mua nhà vốn dĩ là ngân sách dùng để mở văn phòng. Có điều văn phòng thì có thể mở lại sau, chứ nhà ở một khi đã bỏ lỡ rồi thì rất khó mua lại được.

Cứ tưởng là chuyện cầm chắc trong tay, ai ngờ tự dưng giờ lại nhảy ra một khách trọ, thật đúng đau đầu.

Tạm biệt Tống Kiếm, Yến Vũ lái xe đến khu nhà ấy. Không mấy chốc thì đã đến nơi. Căn nhà đã thay đổi rất nhiều, vốn đã chẳng còn như năm nào nữa. Hôm nay trên tầng hai sáng đèn, anh ngồi trong xe hút điếu thuốc, ngắm nhìn nơi ấy hồi lâu, rồi mới lái xe đi.

Trước khi anh đi, khung cửa sổ kéo mở, bóng một người đàn ông mơ hồ thoáng qua. Nhưng vì đã đi ra ngoài đường một chiều, không có cách nào quành lại nhìn, đành thế, vả lại lúc nào cũng có cơ hội gặp người thuê, đợi chừng nào biết phương thức liên hệ là được, anh nghĩ vậy.

Vài ngày sau, Tống Kiếm báo số điện thoại người thuê cho anh. Yến Vũ bèn lưu lại để đó, định bụng chừng nào rảnh thì liên hệ. Gần đây công ty anh có đơn hàng mới, yêu cầu thiết kế lại phòng hội nghị và hội trường trong trường học, kì hạn khá gấp, cần phải chốt dự án trước khi kì nghỉ của học sinh kết thúc.

Yến Vũ mở cuộc họp nhỏ trong văn phòng, rồi dẫn theo trợ thủ Tiểu Lý đến trường. Trường học rộng quá, bọn họ hỏi đường mấy bận mới tìm được văn phòng. Yến Vũ lịch sự gõ cửa, đánh tiếng, “Xin hỏi thầy Hứa có trong ấy không?”

Trong phòng chỉ có một thầy giáo ngồi trong góc, đang miệt mài viết gì ấy, chỉ nhìn thấy được cái chỏm đầu. Yến Vũ thấy người ta không phản ứng, bèn khách khí đánh tiếng lần nữa, “Xin chào, cho hỏi thầy Hứa có ở trong ấy không?”

Anh thầy đó trông có vẻ nghệt ra, cứ như giờ mới phản ứng được, vội vàng hấp tấp đứng dậy, bị đụng vào đầu gối, nghe ‘binh’ một tiếng, cú va chạm khiến đồ đạc trên bàn rung lắc, anh thầy đau đến mức khòm người bịt đầu gối, hít một hơi thành tiếng, cả mắt kính cũng rớt xuống đất, trông rất thảm.

Yến Vũ thấy ngại, anh tiến đến mấy bước, nhặt cái kính dưới đất, đưa cho thầy giáo đã hơi choáng, dịu dàng hỏi, “Có sao không?”

Thầy giáo ngẩng đầu lên, vì thị lực kém mà khẽ nheo mắt, thoáng xấu hổ nhận lại mắt kính trong tay Yến Vũ, “Cám ơn, anh kiếm thầy Hứa phải không, thầy ấy không có ở đây.”

Khóe môi đương cong của Yến Vũ hơi sượng lại, anh nhìn người trước mặt, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy trái đất thật tròn, người này chẳng phải là Tuyên Triết hay sao? Anh nhìn Tuyên Triết mở kính ra, đeo lại trên mặt, tiện tay quẹt luôn nước mắt vô thức ứa ra vì quá đau.

Vừa nhìn nhau, Yến Vũ thấy vẻ giật mình xuất hiện trên mặt Tuyên Triết, anh nghe Tuyên Triết thốt lên, “Úi, cậu chẳng phải là Yến Vũ đấy ư?”

Yến Vũ còn giật mình hơn cả đối phương, làm thế nào mà Tuyên Triết biết anh, bọn họ chỉ mới chạm mặt có một lần, hơn nữa chỉ có mỗi Yến Vũ nhìn thấy. Còn nếu biết thông qua Văn Diên thì lại càng không thế. Trước khi Văn Diên chia tay, anh và người kia còn chưa chạm đến mức “quen” nữa là.

Không đợi anh đoán già đoán non, Tuyên Triết đã nở nụ cười có chút ngây ngô, “Biết ngay là cậu quên mất tớ rồi, tớ là lớp trưởng, lớp trưởng Lâm nè.”

Mắt Yến Vũ hơi mở to, ngó kỹ Tuyên Triết một lần nữa, cố gắng khớp hình ảnh người trước mặt với một Lâm Triết thời cấp ba để mái ngố, đeo kính cận khô khan, duy chỉ có một ưu điểm đó là nước da trắng sáng quá mức. Thấy Yến Vũ vẫn không trả lời trả vốn gì, Tuyên Triết còn ráng hất vuốt tóc mái lòa xòa xuống trán mấy cái, hỏi lại, “Nhận ra chưa?”

Yến Vũ nhìn ngón tay mảnh dẻ trắng ngần vò nhàu mái tóc đen, anh thoáng mất kiểm soát giữ lấy cổ tay Tuyên Triết, “Nhận ra rồi, đừng vò nữa, cậu ấy sao vẫn cứ cái kiểu ngô nghê vậy chứ?”

Anh thật sự lúng túng, không ngờ anh và Văn Diên lại có một thứ duyên phận như vậy, đều từng thích cùng một người.

Văn Diên yêu Tuyên Triết, còn anh… chưa đến mức yêu, chỉ mới là một thoáng rung động chớm manh nha mà thôi, cái hồi cấp ba ấy mà, không quá sâu đậm. Chung quy bây giờ mặt mũi còn chẳng nhớ rõ, chỉ nhớ mài mại, lớp trưởng ngồi bàn trước, nắng ngoài khung cửa sổ sáng lòa tấm lưng người con trai, vành tai ửng đỏ, mái tóc mềm mại rũ xuống cổ, đầu ngón tay phớt hồng. Còn lớp trưởng, có một dạo chính là mộng tưởng tình dục anh nghĩ đến mỗi khi cho ra bằng tay.


	12. Chapter 12

Anh nhìn Tuyên Triết, cảm giác quen thuộc dâng lên, đường nét Tuyên Triết mềm mại, mơ hồ trông thấy thấp thoáng cái bóng dáng ngày trước. Yến Vũ có thể cảm nhận rằng Tuyên Triết đã không còn là Lâm Triết ngày cũ nữa. Lâm Triết khi ấy chưa cong triệt để như vầy, có lẽ nhờ nửa năm qua được Văn Diên mở lối, lại không biết cách che giấu, toàn thân đều toát ra cái quyến rũ ngây thơ mà không tự ý thức được.

Anh vô thức mò thuốc lá trước ngực, nhưng mò không thấy gì, Tuyên Triết thấy cử chỉ đó bèn cười trêu, “Sao cậu vẫn còn nghiện thuốc dữ vậy, tớ nhớ hồi trước, cậu hay chọc tớ trong toilét…”

Đó là khoảng thời gian học trường phổ thông, khi ấy anh rất thích trêu cậu Lâm lớp trưởng, nhất là lúc tan học, bọn họ tụ tập một đám phì phèo thuốc lá, lớp trưởng Lâm đi toilét, còn nhỏ nhẹ chừng mực nhắc bọn họ chớ để giáo viên chủ nhiệm tóm được. Khi ấy Yến Vũ sẽ giở trò xấu xa, túm tay Lâm Triết kéo vào một góc, một tay chống tường vây hãm Lâm Triết trong lòng, tay kia đưa điếu thuốc lên miệng, sau đó phả một làn khói trắng mỏng lên mặt người ta. Lâm Triết ngửi khói thuốc mặt nhăn lại, còn uất ức bảo rằng anh làm người cậu ta ngấm mùi thuốc lá, bị giáo viên ngửi được là xong đời.

Yến Vũ còn mượn cớ mỹ miều, đó là giúp lớp trưởng biết mùi thuốc lá, trở thành một người đàn ông chân chính, thực tế là một trò đùa giỡn lưu manh không hơn không kém.

Tuyên Triết không nhắc đến chuyện cũ thì thôi, nhắc đến thì lại là một đoạn dĩ vãng nhuốm mùi thiếu trong sáng, không hiểu sao Yến Vũ ngượng lắm. Dù sao đó cũng là chuyện một thời sửu nhi, tình cảm ngày xưa đã không còn, cũng chẳng có cái gọi là tình cũ bén lửa, càng chưa bàn đến chuyện hiện tại có thể coi là anh đang cưa cẩm bạn trai cũ của Tuyên Triết. Một mối quan hệ mà nếu truy cứu đến ngọn ngành, thì chỉ có một chữ, loạn.

Trong lúc bọn họ trao đổi thì thầy Hứa vào phòng, Yến Vũ liền nói chừng nào rảnh liên hệ lại. Ai dè Tuyên Triết lại nói chờ đã, rồi đi lục kiếm di động cả buổi, mới mò trong góc ra, nói muốn lưu lại số điện thoại của anh, hoặc số wechat cũng được. Đối diện với ánh mắt trong trẻo chân thật của Tuyên Triết, Yến Vũ chợt thấy hơi áy náy.

Có lẽ Tuyên Triết thực sự coi anh là người bạn tốt lâu ngày không gặp, bởi vì có chung một hồi ức không tệ, nên muốn nối lại liên hệ. Còn anh muốn che giấu mối dây dướng phức tạp, nên chỉ vờ vĩnh có lệ. Chừng nào rảnh liên hệ lại, vậy mà cả số điện thoại cũng chả buồn lưu, thật là giả dối.

Cũng may Tuyên Triết là một người vô tư, lưu số anh xong rồi thì vội xua tay, bảo anh đi mau, đừng nán lại kẻo nhỡ việc chính.

Chừng Yến Vũ khảo sát thực địa xong rồi, do dự một thoáng, anh đi đến văn phòng, định bụng chào từ giã một câu, nhưng phát hiện ra Tuyên Triết không ở đấy, hỏi giáo viên bên cạnh, thì hay Tuyên Triết đã lên lớp rồi.

Yến Vũ ít nhiều cũng có chút tò mò, hồi trước Tuyên Triết là một cậu học sinh ngoan ngoãn chững chạc, đồng thời là một người có trách nhiệm, thông minh, tốt bụng. Giờ thành giáo viên, đương nhiên cũng là một giáo viên tốt. Anh đến lớp Tuyên Triết đang dạy xem thế nào, thấy Tuyên Triết đứng trên bục, đeo mắt kính, nói năng sắc sảo, ngôn từ súc tích, rất biết cách điều khiển bầu không khí.

Chừng mắt Tuyên Triết nháng qua chỗ anh, Yến Vũ cong môi vẫy vẫy tay với đối phương, Tuyên Triết im lặng một chốc, không trả lời lại, nhưng vành mắt cong như đang cười. Yến Vũ ra dấu a lô bên tai, ý bảo có gì liên lạc qua điện thoại, đoạn âm thầm rời khỏi giảng đường.

Anh tìm Tiểu Lý đứng chờ ngoài cổng, hai người lên xe. Trên xe, Tiểu Lý bảo thầy mà Yến Vũ quen ấy thật tốt bụng, vừa rồi Yến Vũ bận rộn, thầy ấy còn có lòng mang cà phê qua, thấy Yến Vũ bận tối mù, bảo Tiểu Lý đừng báo lại anh, tự mình mang cà phê đến rồi đi.

Yến Vũ nghe vậy cũng chẳng nói gì, anh xoay xoay chiếc nhẫn trên tay, chữ trên mặt nhẫn nhè nhẹ cà qua, không lâu sau, đến khi Tiểu Lý đã chuyển qua đề tài khác, anh mới lên tiếng, “Thực sự rất tốt, cậu ấy bao giờ cũng tốt cả.”

Sau đó Yến Vũ lấy số điện thoại thêm Tuyên Triết vào wechat, trao đổi dăm câu không mặn không nhạt, rồi không liên hệ nữa. Dù sao cũng đã mười năm xa cách, cho dù muốn coi là thân, cũng khó mà thành được.

Đến cuối tuần có thời gian, Yến Vũ thử gọi điện thoại cho người thuê nhà kia, không rõ có phải số đang hên hay không, gọi một lần đã có người nghe máy. Giọng người thuê trong điện thoại lào khào, mũi nghe nghèn nghẹt, lâu lâu ho mấy tiếng, thật khiến Yến Vũ vừa ốm liệt giường mới dậy cảm thông sâu sắc. Anh cố gắng diễn đạt nội dung ngắn gọn, khách thuê bên kia im lặng nghe, thi thoảng đáp lại một tiếng.

Sự việc thuận lợi hơn dự kiến nhiều, sau cùng người thuê quyết định gặp mặt bàn bạc, Yến Vũ hân hoan đồng ý, rồi ngỏ lời rằng nghe giọng anh không khỏe lắm, tôi biết có một nhà hàng điểm tâm khá tuyệt, sáng mai để tôi đón anh đến đó rồi mình bàn chuyện.

Sang ngày hôm sau, Yến Vũ y hẹn đến nơi, đợi không lâu sau thì người thuê đến. Mái tóc đối phương mềm rũ xuống, đeo khẩu trang, nhìn có vẻ hơi phờ phạc. Song chỉ còn cách độ mười mét, Yến Vũ đã nhận ra người này là ai. Anh không mù, huống hồ một kẻ bị bệnh mà vẫn hệt như một con sư tử bệ rạc, trừ Văn Diên ra, còn ai làm được vậy.

Văn Diên thấy xe của anh, cũng chẳng tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc, rõ là hôm qua đã nhận ra giọng Yến Vũ, chỉ là không bộc lộ thân phận mà thôi. Anh ta bình thản ngồi vào ghế phụ, kéo khẩu trang xuống, khóe mắt hơi ửng đỏ, “Anh nhớ bồi thường tôi đàng hoàng đấy, bệnh của tôi là tại anh lây cho.”

Yến Vũ qua cơn hốt bình tĩnh lại rồi, sau cùng đã hiểu tại sao cuộc điện thoại hôm qua lại suôn sẻ đến vậy, có điều vậy cũng hay, người quen dễ nói chuyện. Anh bẻ vô lăng, nhìn kính chiếu hậu quay xe nói, “Tối đó anh là người chủ động.”

Biết đâu không phải bị lây qua nước bọt, mà là từ tinh dịch của đối phương. Một câu nói biến bầu không khí trong xe trở nên nhập nhèm và mờ ám, tiếc rằng cả hai đều thành tinh cả rồi, thậm chí Văn Diên còn không buồn đỏ mặt, “Tôi không khiến anh bắn vào miệng tôi.”

Yến Vũ ném gói khăn giấy vào lòng đối phương, phòng khi có nhu cầu, rồi đáp trả lời vừa rồi, “Sau đấy tôi lại chẳng nuốt thứ anh bắn ra à, món nợ này nhập nhằng quá, cùng lắm tôi đưa anh đến bệnh viện, sẵn tiện hầu anh khám bệnh luôn.”

Văn Diên lắc đầu, “Thôi bỏ đi, tôi muốn đi ăn sáng hơn.”

Yến Vũ đóng cửa sổ xe lại, tránh cho Văn Diên trúng gió. Khi đi ngang qua tiệm thuốc tây, còn mua một chai kim ngân lộ để Văn Diên thông họng. Đến quán ăn rồi, Yến Vũ nhoài nửa thân qua, gần như tì hẳn lên người Văn Diên. Còn người bị anh đè thì hết sức thành thạo ôm eo anh, ngón tay chà xát lên khúc eo lộ ra ngoài, “Cho dù tôi không khỏe, cũng có thể làm một nháy với anh, có điều cửa sổ xe anh xuyên thấu quá, sợ bị người khác nhìn thấy.”

Yến Vũ vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, lục tìm đằng sau ghế phụ một cái mũ, chụp lên đầu Văn Diên. Một thoáng lơ đãng, vô tình đối diện với ánh mắt Văn Diên đương nhìn mình. Trước kia anh thích đôi mắt này vô cùng, khi tiếp xúc ở cự li cực gần, cơ hồ sẽ bị nhốt lại trong ấy.

Vốn dĩ là vô ý, nhưng không rõ thế nào, ngón tay anh trượt từ vành nón rê xuống, vê tới đường mép gò má Văn Diên, nhìn cái cằm lấm tấm ria xanh kia, anh thè lưỡi ra, để lại một quệt ẩm ướt trên cằm Văn Diên. Hơi thở trở nên nặng nhọc, anh không chạm đến môi Văn Diên, mà chỉ nhẩn nha ở chốn lân cận, bất chợt sẽ dùng khớp hàm nghiền nút một chút. Lưỡi lê la ở chỗ hõm dưới môi Văn Diên một hồi, rốt cuộc vẫn là ngậm vành môi dưới một cách gợi dục, chụt cái tiếng, mút một phát.

Thình lình, cánh tay đang vịn eo Yến Vũ bỗng sử lực, eo bị kéo một cái, sức lực Văn Diên mạnh đến độ muốn lôi Yến Vũ trên ghế lái ôm hẳn lên người gã, có điều xe quá chật, thực sự rất không dễ dàng, mắt Văn Diên tối lại, hệt như đốm lam mờ mịt trong tăm tối, mặt lạnh lùng đẩy Yến Vũ lên ngăn đựng đồ đằng trước, bóp gáy anh, phun ra một câu, “Anh nên đổi xe đi.”

Nói đoạn, nhắm vào đôi môi vừa rồi thảng gần thảng xa, giờ lại thở ra tiếng cười khẽ của Yến Vũ, hôn ngấu nghiến.


	13. Chapter 13

Thân xe lay lắc một hồi, thì đứng im. Khi Yến Vũ xuống xe cổ áo còn hơi xốc xếch, anh đóng cửa xe lại, đôi môi sưng đỏ, lưỡi thè liếm vành môi dưới bị nhấm nút tái tê, anh rút thuốc lá, châm một điếu, hòng lấy lại bình tĩnh.

Văn Diên cũng xuống xe theo, đã đeo khẩu trang lại. Nhìn thấy Văn Diên, Yến Vũ cảm thấy ngực phải khẽ nhói lên. Có trời mới biết cái gã này vừa rồi trên xe đùa bỡn đầu vú của anh ác đến mức nào, chỉ là dùng miệng thôi, cũng mút mát đủ khiến cho vú phải sưng lên nhức nhối. Yến Vũ mặc áo len, lần vải cotton cọ xát làm anh thấy không thoải mái cho lắm.

Anh nhăn nhăn mày, đi trước dẫn đầu. Văn Diên cất túi đi theo sau anh, giọng rầu rầu vang lên sau khẩu trang, “Cáu à?”

Yến Vũ quay đầu lại ngó một cái, như có điều nghĩ ngợi, “Không đến nỗi, có điều lần sau anh có thể thử xem.”

Phần mặt lộ ra ngoài của Văn Diên đang cười, phảng phất cưng chìu, phảng phất mờ ám, khiến kẻ khác si mê. Thứ biểu cảm này sẽ làm người ta tự cho rằng mình có phân lượng, để rồi lún sâu dưới đáy bùn. Yến Vũ thừa biết cái sự ngộ nhận này nguy hiểm thế nào. Cũng không hiểu sao, độ rày khả năng tự chủ của anh lại giảm sút, có lẽ vì cái dạo tình cờ kia, đụng phải Trần Dung, hoặc có lẽ vừa khéo, người này lại ở trong căn nhà đó.

Hệt như muốn phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc, anh cố gắng giải quyết việc chung nhất. Trong quán ăn, anh trình bày những khoản bồi thường khả dĩ với Văn Diên, chí ít anh có thể trả lại khoản tiền nhà nửa năm Văn Diên đóng trước, chỉ cần đối phương lập tức dọn đi, anh phải sang sửa lại chỗ ấy.

Văn Diên ngồi đối diện, chính giữa là đồ ăn bốc khói hôi hổi, tay anh ta còn đang nhón cọng râu mực trứng, nghe Yến Vũ nói một hơi, ngón tay vân vê râu mực, mắt rũ xuống nhìn giác hút, có vẻ biếng nhác, song lại ung dung đáp rằng, “Có lẽ là không được.”

Yến Vũ không ngờ lại bị từ chối, anh vốn đinh ninh rằng việc này sẽ được giải quyết dễ dàng. Anh gắp miếng bánh đưa vào miệng, chầm chậm nhai mấy dạo, đăm chiêu một lát, “Là vì không thể dọn ra khỏi căn nhà đó?”

Văn Diên bỏ con mực xuống cái dĩa trắng tinh, hai tay đặt lên bàn, mười ngón đan vào nhau, “Dọn nhà không phải là chuyện đơn giản, tôi vừa mới dọn vào, anh lại bắt tôi dọn ra, có lý nào lại như vậy.”

Yến Vũ gật đầu, “Quả thực là tôi làm khó anh, nhưng tôi có thể giúp anh mời một công ty dọn nhà đáng tin cậy, thậm chí anh không cần phải động tay vào, cũng chẳng cần phải hao tổn tâm sức gì hết.”

Văn Diên chống cằm, có phần nghiền ngẫm nhìn vào mắt đối phương, đáp, “Vẫn là không được.”

Kì thực Yến Vũ không thấy ngạc nhiên, tự đặt bản thân vào vị trí đó, nếu có người bắt anh lập tức dọn nhà, có lẽ anh cũng làm không được. Nhưng cho dù đổi vị trí để nhìn nhận vấn đề đi nữa, không có nghĩa là anh không thấy buồn bực. Lòng anh thấy hơi phiền muộn, thứ buồn phiền được bọc trong một lớp kén dày, cho dù không đến mức lộ rõ ra mặt, nhưng bị vón lại bên trong, thì vẫn rất khó chịu.

Anh còn chưa nói gì, Văn Diên đã lên tiếng trước, “Chi bằng anh đợi thêm một thời gian nữa, nhiều lắm là tôi ở thêm ba tháng, tôi mua lại nhà của mình được rồi, tôi sẽ dọn đi.”

Yến Vũ thoáng kinh ngạc khi nghe đối phương bảo “mua lại nhà của mình”, “Nhà của anh?”

Văn Diên gật đầu, nhạt nhẽo nói, “Lúc trước tôi nhất thời xúc động, bán nó đi, giờ phải mua lại.”

Không đợi Yến Vũ nói gì, đối phương đã tự xổ ra trước, “Trước kia yêu đương ở chung nhà, cảm thấy không cần phải giữ lại, giờ chia tay rồi, chỉ có thể mua lại vậy thôi.”

Yến Vũ nín thinh không nói gì, chuyện này quá nhạy cảm, hơn nữa lại bóng gió đến nỗi đau thầm kín của người ta, hỏi càng nhiều càng vô nghĩa, với cả cũng có thể đoán được nội tình rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Văn Diên đã thẳng thắn như vậy, nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn không muốn nói ra lý do muốn mua nhà, chỉ cân nhắc một hồi, quyết định đi xem xem căn nhà đó có thay đổi gì nhiều không. Dẫu sao cũng đã hơn chục năm anh không ở đó, những thứ năm xưa, giờ hẳn đã không còn giữ lại nữa rồi.

Chuyện cứ tưởng đâu bàn đến đây đã hòm hòm, không dè Văn Diên lơ đãng buông một câu, “Hồi tôi thuê phòng ấy, kì thực bà cụ có than phiền với tôi mấy câu.”

Động tác múc cháo của Yến Vũ khựng lại, mặt anh cứng đờ, “Gì cơ?”

Nào ngờ Văn Diên lại tỉnh khô đáp, “Đại để là căn nhà này thuê không tốt lắm đâu, chứ cũng chả nói gì hơn.”

Yến Vũ thầm thở phào, vậy hẳn là người chủ không kể chuyện ấy với khách thuê, tuy chuyện năm ấy rất ầm ĩ, nhưng đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua rồi, chuyện khi đó, chẳng còn mấy ai nhớ rõ.

Tuy trước đó Văn Diên từ chối, nhưng lời lẽ vẫn nhượng bộ đôi phần. Mặc dầu không biết ba tháng có phải là cái cớ thoái thác hay không, nhưng Yến Vũ tin tưởng Văn Diên. Cơm no rượu say, Yến Vũ vẫy tay gọi phục vụ, chọn món, gói một phần canh mang về. Còn Văn Diên thì lấy di động ra, nhắn tin. Chừng phục vụ bưng hộp đựng trong túi đến, Yến Vũ đẩy phần canh mang về qua, dặn dò, “Uống lúc nóng, ra mồ hôi rồi, ít nhiều gì cũng đỡ hơn.”

Đây là phần “bồi thường” của anh, Văn Diên cũng chẳng khách sáo, chỉ bảo mình ghét ăn gừng, ra mòi muốn cô phụ cái tâm khổ nhọc lo nghĩ của Yến Vũ.

Nhưng miệng là chê vậy, tay thì vẫn cầm lấy, bưng ra đến xe không rơi một giọt. Đến khi xe khởi động, còn bưng bê cẩn trọng hơn, sợ xe dằn xốc làm nước canh đổ sánh. Chút phiền muộn còn sót lại trong lòng Yến Vũ tan biến sạch sẽ. Anh vô tình liếc mấy cái, bị Văn Diên bắt được, nhưng Văn Diên tỏ ra hết sức thản nhiên, còn cười với Yến Vũ rõ là đẹp, nói canh này vừa mắc lại vừa ấm, nặng trĩu cái tâm lo lắng, lại còn là Yến Vũ tặng cho, nhất định phải nâng niu trân quý.

Dọc đường bọn họ pha trò, hẹn nhau mấy hôm nữa dự khai trương quán bar mới, biết đâu thấy bọn họ nắm tay nhau xuất hiện, có thể thu hoạch được một đống cằm rớt xuống đất, một mớ tướng trái tim vỡ tan tác. Ngón cái Văn Diên hay bấm môi dưới, thấy Yến Vũ để ý, bèn giải thích đó là thói quen của mấy tay nghiện thuốc lá.

Kì thực Yến Vũ thích môi của Văn Diên chỉ sau mỗi đôi mắt sâu thẳm kia, độ dày vừa vặn, lúc nói chuyện thì không rõ lắm, nhưng khi ngậm một thứ gì đó, hoặc khi ướt át môi hôn, hoặc lúc nhấp rượu nhả khói, đều nhuốm vẻ gợi cảm mà chính chủ không hề hay biết. Yến Vũ ép bản thân nhìn đi chỗ khác, quá lậm mỹ sắc không tốt, sắc dục xông não sẽ chẳng có kết cục tốt lành gì cho cam.

Nhà trọ chia ra làm hai tầng, lầu dưới khóa lại, còn lầu trên thì gắn thêm cái thang sắt, trổ thêm một cánh cửa. Vì để làm đẹp cảnh quan mà còn trồng thêm một mớ hoa lá, nhánh dây leo uốn quanh cầu thang màu nâu, xòa trên mu bàn tay người đương bước từng nấc thang lên. Ngưa ngứa, lại tỏa hương thơm vờn quanh mũi. Trước đây nơi này không như thế, nhưng sự biến đổi này lại giúp tâm trạng Yến Vũ phơi phới.

Anh bỗng dưng nhớ ban nãy ngồi ăn, dáng vẻ Văn Diên nghịch râu mực trứng, anh vươn tay dằm xuống chuỗi hoa chuông, chóp mũi khẽ hít ngửi. Dường như nhận ra người đằng sau ngừng bước, Văn Diên ngoái đầu lại nhìn anh. Vừa hay có vài tia nắng vàng sà xuống mặt Văn Diên, buổi sáng vào cái lúc cận trưa, là lúc nắng lên rực rỡ nhất, cái cảnh sắc điểm tô thêm nét đẹp cho người.

Anh bước lên mấy bậc, cách một đóa hoa chạm lên môi Văn Diên. Cánh hoa mềm mại nằm giữa đôi bờ môi quyện chặt, nhưng chẳng mấy chốc đã bị nghiền nát giữa đầu lưỡi vấn vít đưa đẩy, rơi xuống khuôn ngực ép sát, giữa vòng tay ôm riết.

Hai tay Văn Diên trượt xuống túm lấy gò mông Yến Vũ, sự tình còn chưa kịp tiến thêm một bước, bỗng nghe một tiếng bịch, nước canh văng tứ tung, thế là một hộp canh đã hy sinh oanh liệt vì một phút kìm lòng không đậu của hai gã đàn ông. Yến Vũ nhìn gương mặt sững sờ của Văn Diên, không khỏi bật cười. Hương diễm tan biến thành mây khói, anh đẩy Văn Diên ra, vô tình nhìn thấy cửa sổ phủ bụi của lầu dưới, buột miệng hỏi, “Lầu dưới không ai ở à?”

Văn Diên lắc đầu, ai dè Yến Vũ đi một mách xuống lầu, quen thuộc vòng qua sau nhà trọ. Văn Diên đi theo sau anh, nhìn đối phương thành thạo mò cái chốt ngầm trên cửa sổ, mở một cánh ra, trèo vào trong.

Yến Vũ vừa đáp đất, Văn Diên cũng theo vào trong. Yến Vũ thoáng kinh ngạc khi nhìn thấy bên trong vẫn giữ vẹn nguyên khuôn mẫu trước đây, đồng thời cảm thấy rằng đáng lý phải như vậy. Bày trí trong phòng cũng không thay đổi gì nhiều, vì thẩm mỹ thiết kế cũng như đồ đạc trong nhà cho dù để nguyên xi đến giờ vẫn không bị lỗi thời. Hơn nữa thiết kế nội thất nguyên bản rất đẹp, dẫu không sửa sang nhiều, cũng có thể thu hút người thuê.

Anh rảo một vòng trong nhà, rồi bỗng nhiên nằm xuống ngay tại chỗ. Nằm trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ lim, xoải rộng tứ chi. Văn Diên ngồi xuống bộ sô pha bọc vải bố màu trắng bên cạnh, mỉm cười nhìn hành vi mang hơi hướm trẻ con của Yến Vũ.

Chẳng mấy chốc nụ cười trên mặt Yến Vũ tắt ngấm, mắt anh hơi trừng to, đồng tử co lại, đường nhìn đóng đinh tại một điểm. Lông tơ trên lưng anh dựng đứng, nỗi sợ vô hạn khiến anh gần như chẳng thể cử động.

Anh nhìn thấy bên dưới tủ tivi đóng đầy bụi, sâu bên trong ấy, đằng sau đống đồ linh tinh phủ bụi, là một vật vô cùng quen thuộc với anh.

Một cái hoa tai nữ, đọng máu khô màu nâu sẫm.


	14. Chapter 14

Gần như không chút đắn đo, anh ngồi dậy, nụ cười treo trên môi, “Dù sao ở đây cũng không có ai thuê, tôi vào ở luôn cũng được.”

Văn Diên nghe vậy cũng chẳng hề thấy ngạc nhiên, trái lại còn gật gù tán thành, “Kiểu gì thì sớm muộn anh cũng mua lại mà.”

Yến Vũ không dám nhìn dưới tủ tivi quá lộ liễu, cũng chẳng dám để Văn Diên phát hiện ra chỗ bất thường. Dù anh không ngừng nhủ thầm trong bụng, kể cả Văn Diên nhìn thấy cái hoa tai đi nữa, cũng chẳng đoán ra được gì hết. Thế nhưng lỡ may, lỡ may Văn Diên lại tình cờ biết được những chuyện năm ấy thì sao. Nghĩ đến đây, Yến Vũ thực hận không thể lập tức dọn vào nhà này, quật ba tấc đất, moi hết tất cả những gì mình để sót lại.

Lại trèo cửa sổ rời khỏi đó, Yến Vũ tỏ vẻ bình thản chào tạm biệt Văn Diên. Ngồi vào xe, thoạt tiên anh rút điếu thuốc, nhìn Văn Diên đi vào trong. Yến Vũ lái xe đi, chạy một lúc, rồi đỗ xe bừa bên vệ đường. Bước xuống xe, anh co chân chạy điên cuồng, tim chưa từng đập nhanh đến thế.

Yến Vũ thở hồng hộc, mồ hôi nhễ nhại, đến dưới lầu, trèo qua cửa sổ. Anh khuỵu gối xuống chỗ vừa rồi phát hiện ra hoa tai, vói tay vào trong sục sạo liên hồi. Mồ hôi trên trán anh rỏ xuống đất tí tách, chốc lát sau thì đã nắm cái hoa tai lạnh lẽo trong lòng bàn tay. Yến Vũ đứng thẳng dậy, nhìn thứ trong tay mình, hệt như nắm một vốc lửa, thiêu đốt lồng ngực.

Anh nhét thứ đó vào túi quần, vội vàng rời khỏi nơi ấy. Anh trèo ra cửa sổ, băng qua trảng đất phủ bóng râm xanh, chừng khi lướt người qua cầu thang sắt, anh như có tật giật mình, ngước mắt lên nhìn cửa nhà Văn Diên, ngó cái khung cửa sổ vén cái mành vải bố qua một bên. Không biết có phải ảo giác hay không, dường như bên trong có bóng người lướt qua. Nhưng nhìn kỹ lại, thì không có ai hết.

Yến Vũ cười vì bản thân nghĩ quá nhiều, siết thứ kia trong tay, anh bước vội rời đi. Chui vô xe rồi, mới thấy cổ họng khát khô. Uống một hơi nửa chai nước, anh lấy cái khuyên tai ra nhìn ngắm tỉ mỉ. Khuyên bằng vàng, cẩn đá ruby. Máu đọng bên trên, hệt như họa tiết. Khuyên tai của Trần Dung, món quà mười lăm năm trước, người đàn ông ấy mang từ Myanmar về.

Người đàn ông dịu dàng, mà lại yếu mềm ấy. Mắt Yến Vũ ướt dâm dấp, anh siết cái hoa tai lại, đinh ghim nhọn hoắt găm vào lòng bàn tay anh.

Có điều không đầy mười phút, tay anh nắm hờ cái khuyên, vươn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Vốn dĩ nên ném đi mới phải, nhưng mãi chẳng thể nào buông tay nổi. Như tự oán hận mình, đến cùng anh vẫn không ném nó đi, mà lại bỏ vào cốp đựng đồ.

Anh gọi điện cho Tống Kiếm, nói mình muốn lập tức dọn vô đó ở, hóa ra người thuê đấy lại là Văn Diên, ba tháng sau dọn đi rồi, mua lại cũng chỉ là chuyện không sớm thì muộn.

Tống Kiếm vừa giật mình khi biết Văn Diên đang ở đấy, vừa hoảng trước thái độ vội vã gần như nhất quyết phải dọn vào của Yến Vũ. Tống Kiếm còn ráng vặn hỏi vài câu, nhưng Yến Vũ không phối hợp. Cậu ta đành phải khuyên Yến Vũ cân nhắc lại. Cậu ta còn nói với Yến Vũ rằng, tuy Văn Diên rất khôi ngô, giờ lại còn ở trong căn nhà Yến Vũ hồi bé, quả là rất có duyên. Nhưng đối phương thực sự không phải là thiện nam tín nữ gì, nếu thật muốn coi Văn Diên là đối tượng, thì phải suy xét cho kỹ.

Yến Vũ không có tâm trạng giải thích, cũng chẳng bác bỏ, chỉ bảo tôi xin cậu Tống Kiếm à cậu nói giùm chủ nhà một tiếng, còn anh thì về lo thu dọn đồ đạc trước, ba ngày sau là có thể vào ở rồi, hơn nữa, anh cũng không cần người dọn dẹp vệ sinh, cứ giữ y nguyên vậy đi.

Quả đúng ba ngày sau, Yến Vũ đã nhanh gọn lẹ cho một cái xe dọn nhà chạy đến dưới căn hộ. Từ đằng cách đó không xa đã trông thấy Văn Diên, anh ta dường như mới ngủ dậy, mặc áo ba lỗ quần thể thao, miệng ngậm thuốc lá tay cầm bình phun tưới cây. Lúc Yến Vũ xuống xe, còn vẫy tay chào hỏi Văn Diên đương tỏ ra sửng sốt.

Yến Vũ lấy chìa khóa mở cửa nhà, để người bên dịch vụ chuyển nhà khuân từng món đồ vào. Anh đứng ở cửa, Văn Diên từ trên lầu đi xuống, tiến đến bên cạnh anh, bàn tay kẹp điếu thuốc bắt vai anh, “Vào ở thật sao?”

Yến Vũ rút điếu thuốc trong tay Văn Diên, rít một hơi, “Tôi đã nói muốn dọn vào rồi mà.”

Văn Diên nhìn anh một cách quái dị, “Nghĩa là muốn sống chung với tôi sao?”

Yến Vũ mỉm cười, “Tôi không ở chung với bạn ‘xã giao’.”

Văn Diên nghe mà nhoẻn cười, lại còn nhoài đến ngoạm vành tai anh một phát, cơn nhói còn chưa nguôi thì anh ta lại ngậm lấy nó, nói bằng giọng ướt át, “Kì thực tôi cũng vậy, nhưng… nếu là anh, tôi không ngại.”

Hai người họ còn đang đong nhau ở cửa, bỗng một giọng trêu đùa cất lên từ đằng sau, “Trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ làm gì thế hả?”

Yến Vũ ngoái lại nhìn, người đến đương nhiên là Tống Kiếm. Tống Kiếm cầm bao hồ sơ, tay phải xách chai rượu vang, rõ là hết giờ làm thì đi kiếm Yến Vũ. Văn Diên nhướn mày nhìn Tống Kiếm rồi lại ngó Yến Vũ, rồi hệt như vỡ lẽ, rút tay ra khỏi người Yến Vũ, ra dấu “trả lại cậu” với Tống Kiếm.

Tống Kiếm đi đến, ánh mắt thăm dò, nhưng không quá mức suồng sã, không đầy một giây thì bình thản nói, “Khéo vậy, là hàng xóm à.”

Yến Vũ không trả lời, anh quay lại nhìn Văn Diên nói, “Đừng đoán bừa, tôi và Tống Kiếm chỉ là bạn thân thôi.”

Câu này bật ra, vẻ mặt Tống Kiếm hết sức vi diệu, còn mặt Văn Diên thì không biểu hiện gì, chỉ là đôi mày dài thoáng giãn ra. Yến Vũ đoán là do Văn Diên không muốn sa vào quan hệ tam giác, cảm thấy nhẹ người vì né được một mối nguy cơ vậy thôi. Có lẽ khi còn ở bên Tuyên Triết, đã từng xuất hiện nguy cơ như vậy chăng? Phỏng đoán rõ nhiều, nhưng cũng chỉ lướt nhẹ qua đầu. Anh nhận rượu vang của Tống Kiếm, nhưng lại chẳng thể nào mời khách khứa vào nhà chơi cả.

Nhà còn đóng một lớp bụi dày, rồi dấu chân dẫm loạn xì ngầu của bên vận chuyển. Không thích hợp mời khách, đợi chừng nào dọn dẹp ổn thỏa rồi, anh hẵng mời Tống Kiếm qua chơi, nhà có chai rượu năm 82, rất hợp với tay nghề bếp núc của Tống Kiếm. Văn Diên im lặng đợi bọn họ trao đổi xong, ngó qua căn nhà, hỏi có cần phụ một tay không, Yến Vũ lắc đầu từ chối. Kì thực hiện tại Văn Diên là người anh không muốn cho vào căn nhà kia nhất. Nói anh nghĩ thái quá cũng được, kiêng kỵ cũng được, tốt nhất là đừng cho ai vào cả.

Thật chẳng dễ dàng gì để tiễn bước Tống Kiếm, rồi nhìn Văn Diên lên lầu. Yến Vũ quành về phòng, nhìn đồ đạc ngổn ngang, cảm thấy đầu nhưng nhức. Nhưng anh lại không dám cho người vào dọn, chỉ đành cam chịu đeo tạp dề, xỏ bao tay, nhúng nước vắt khăn.

Phòng ám mùi xưa cũ, xen lẫn với mùi đất, lãng đãng chập chờn. Yến Vũ dọn dẹp không bao lâu, tim đập nhanh đến độ phát đau. Anh thở một hơi dài thượt, rồi ngồi xuống sô pha châm một điếu thuốc.

Anh thấy bản thân đúng là có phần mua dây buộc mình, có một vài ký ức không khó quên đến vậy, cũng chẳng dễ dàng nhớ đến. Chỉ là anh lựa chọn cách nhìn trực diện nhất, nghĩ đến nó mà thôi. Anh bưng mặt, gác tay một bên, cho đến đầu thuốc cháy đến kẽ tay, mới sực hoàn hồn.

Yến Vũ nghe tiếng mô tô khởi động bên ngoài truyền vào, anh đứng lên, đi ra cửa ngóng. Nhìn thấy Văn Diên ăn mặc hết sức khiêu khích cưỡi trên chiếc mô tô tuyền một màu đen, chân dài đến nách xỏ quần bò rách, dây chuyền đeo lủng loẻn ngang cơ ngực, tóc tùy ý vuốt ngược ra sau, đúng là đẹp bất chấp thiên hạ, lại còn đang rướn hông mở chốt cửa lớn nữa chứ.

Hình ảnh ấy thật quá đỗi cám dỗ, Yến Vũ huýt sáo, rút di động trong túi ra, bấm phần mềm mở cửa giúp đối phương. Cửa sắt tự động mở ra, Văn Diên ngoái đầu lại nhìn anh, mắt phải khẽ nháy, cười cảm ơn. Chỉ một ánh mắt thôi, mà Yến Vũ có thể thấy rõ mồn một thứ hóc-môn sôi sục từ đáy mắt đối phương, dục vọng ngập ngụa hừng hực, anh đại để đoán được là Văn Diên ra khỏi nhà làm gì rồi.

Anh nghĩ, Văn Diên đúng là có năng lực phục hồi của thú hoang. Mấy hôm trước còn ốm o, bữa nay đã đủ khỏe để đi chịch choạc rồi đấy. Thấy người đi rồi, anh quay vào nhà tiếp tục dọn dẹp, mệt đổ mồ hôi mẹ mồ hôi con, cuối cùng cũng đã dọn sạch từ trong ra ngoài. Vụ vệ sinh vệ siết này còn mất sức hơn cả đi chịch dạo, Yến Vũ tắm táp một cái, lấy lon bia trong tủ lạnh ra uống, tay cầm chìa khóa chuẩn bị đi đón con chó.

Tiểu Tư đang gửi nhờ hàng xóm bên nhà cũ, đợi dọn dẹp xong xuôi mới đi đón nó qua. Đón chó về rồi, mới tình cờ phát hiện ra có một người đang ngồi bên cầu thang. Anh mở cửa, cho Tiểu Tư vào nhà trước, rồi mới vòng qua đầu cầu thang.

Anh soi pin di động, quả nhiên là Văn Diên. Người nọ khép mắt tựa vào tường, người nồng nặc mùi rượu, say quắc cần câu rồi. Yến Vũ tiến lại gần, thử gọi, nhưng bất ngờ bị ôm eo không kịp trở tay. Anh thò tay vuốt mặt Văn Diên, lại bị đối phương hôn lên lòng bàn tay, dai dẳng miên man, hệt như đang làm nũng, môi hôn không rời gốc ngón áp út.

Anh nghe âm thanh thì thào khe khẽ, ậm ừ gì đó. Người đang say, lời họ nói không nên coi là thật, hành động cũng chẳng tỉnh táo gì. Nhưng Yến Vũ cứ bị người này giữ rịt tư thế vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay mãi không buông, anh bèn hung hăng bóp gò má Văn Diên, cho đến khi nghe được tiếng kêu đau mới thỏa mãn buông tay ra, đoạn hỏi, “Mật mã vào nhà là gì?”


	15. Chapter 15

Văn Diên tựa người vào tường, im re cả buổi trời, chỉ dụi dụi gò má nóng bừng vào lòng bàn tay anh. Thật đúng hết cách, chỉ còn nước tha người về nhà trước cái đã.

Tuy anh thường xuyên tập thể thao, nhưng phải đỡ một gã đàn ông đã say mềm người, thì vẫn lao lực như thường. May mà đoạn đường không dài, nửa dìu nửa ôm, cuối cùng cũng mò được tới cửa. Thả người xuống sô pha, mới để ý thấy cái áo khoác trên người Văn Diên lúc ra khỏi nhà đã không còn, chỉ còn mặc mỗi cái áo ba lỗ, tuy thời tiết không quá lạnh, nhưng dù sao cũng đêm hôm rồi, để vậy cũng khổ.

Anh đứng dậy nấu nước sôi pha trà giải rượu, đến chừng bưng ly quay lại thì thấy quần lót của Văn Diên đã trệ xuống, hình như do nóng quá hay sao mà vô thức tháo dây nịt ra. Yến Vũ lấy khăn giấy lau mồ hôi cho đối phương, thấy mặt Văn Diên hồng hồng, hơi thở nặng nề, nhưng hai mắt vẫn nhắm chặt, không biết là đang ngủ hay tỉnh.

Lòng thoáng rục rịch, Yến Vũ vén tóc mái Văn Diên lên, bộ dạng người này khi ngủ trông khá là ngoan hiền. Nhớ lại lần trước anh mê man bất tỉnh, việc Văn Diên đã làm với anh, Yến Vũ bèn vỗ vỗ má Văn Diên lấy lệ, vờ như mình đã quân tử báo trước rồi đấy nhé, rồi thấy người vẫn không cục cựa gì, tay bèn lần xuống dưới, kéo cái áo ba lỗ của Văn Diên lên.

Cơ thể gã đàn ông say mèm hoàn toàn thả lỏng, còn vóc dáng của Văn Diên thì lần trước Yến Vũ đã được thể hội rồi, chỉ là lần này trực diện hơn thôi. Da thịt nhẵn nhụi, bóng loáng khỏe mạnh. Anh cắn nơi trái cổ rung rung, nhay nghiến xuống dần, xương quai xanh, khuôn ngực, bụng dưới, hết thảy đều bị anh để lại vết hôn xanh xanh tím tím không chút khoan nhượng.

Chẳng mấy chốc, anh cảm nhận được thứ bên dưới quần lót Văn Diên cương lên, đội quần bò căng ra. Hàng khủng bị đè nén bức bách, thứ tâm trạng đó nhanh chóng ảnh hưởng đến chính chủ, Văn Diên bứt rứt khó chịu, mày chau, rèm mi rung rẩy, tựa như sắp tỉnh.

Yến Vũ hôn mép quần vỗ về, cùng với đó là tiếng kéo xoẹt khóa quần gọn hơ. Quần Văn Diên bị Yến Vũ kéo tới đùi, bên trong là quần lót màu nhạt 100% cotton. Nghiêm chỉnh đứng đắn đến mức không thể tin nổi, anh cứ tưởng đâu sẽ nhìn thấy cái gì hư hỏng hơn chứ, ví dụ như đen tuyền gợi cảm, hoặc quần lọt khe, hoặc khỏi mặc gì luôn cho hoang dại.

Nào biết dưới cái vẻ ngoài như vậy lại là quần lót cotton nề nếp thế chứ lị, Yến Vũ cười không ra tiếng một lúc, thì thấy thứ bọc trong quần to cộm lên, hoa văn bị banh ra méo mó, tỏa ra hơi nóng. Anh sờ lên chân rịn mồ hôi mỏng của Văn Diên, cuối cùng quyết định phục vụ đối phương một chút, rồi sẽ vì người khai bao. Anh vùi đầu xuống ngậm mút cách một lớp vải, liếm ướt lần vải mỏng, rồi dùng hàm nhay khẽ. Chốc chốc lại mơn man tinh hoàn không được quần lót bao bọc trọn vẹn.

Chỗ ấy phản ứng lại rất nhanh, quy đầu thò ra khỏi mép quần lót, bắn ra ít dịch tuyến tiền liệt, chất lỏng sệt dính bết bụng dưới, hơi thở gồ ghề khiến cho nơi ấy phập phồng, dưới ánh đèn chông chênh, lại càng thấm đẫm thứ mùi đặc trưng của đàn ông.

Yến Vũ ngậm vật ấy vào trong miệng, tay luồn vào quần lót, vân vê nắn bóp mông Văn Diên. Ngón tay anh len vào khe mông kín kẽ, tiến thẳng đến chỗ sâu nhất, nhưng còn chưa kịp đi đến đâu thì gáy đã bị nhấn xuống.

Anh thoáng giật mình, còn chưa kịp phản ứng thì đã bị người ta túm lấy gáy, ấn đầu xuống giữa háng. Dương vật thọt vào trong cổ họng anh sâu thêm mấy phân, cảm giác va chạm bất ngờ chưa chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý làm anh suýt nôn. Khó khăn vặn ra khỏi cái tay trên cổ, anh che miệng ngấc mắt lên nhìn, thấy Văn Diên nhíu mày, nhìn anh có vẻ không vui cho lắm, còn vươn tay bóp cằm anh hỏi, “Anh vừa nãy, tính làm gì?”

Yến Vũ nắm lấy cái tay bóp cằm mình, vặn tay lại đan vào kẽ tay đối phương, “Làm tình, tiếp nhé?”

Men say trong mắt Văn Diên thoái lui, tỉnh táo dâng lên, gã ta cười khẽ nói, “Tự mình tới à?”

Yến Vũ cởi mấy cúc áo ra, ánh mắt không rời khỏi đôi môi đang nhếch cười trêu tức của Văn Diên, anh cởi phăng áo ra một cách thô bạo, khuỵu một gối trên giường. Anh nâng mặt Văn Diên lên, hành động không được nhẹ nhàng cho lắm, ngón tay hằn xuống gò má nóng bừng, Yến Vũ khẽ cúi đầu, mãn nguyện ngậm lấy môi dưới Văn Diên như phần bồi thường. Hệt như muốn nhấm nháp cho sạch men say, kể cả lý trí, đều trở nên chếch choáng.

Văn Diên bị anh đè lên, bèn để nguyên tư thế đó mò mẫm mông anh. Vừa vần vò vừa nhào nặn, chẳng hề khách khí. Yến Vũ chật vật thoát khỏi nụ hôn quấn quíu đó, tháo mắt kính mình xuống, lấy một cái hộp trong tủ cạnh giường ra, anh nói, “Đeo bao cho tôi.”

Văn Diên quắc mắt nhìn anh, đường nhìn trượt từ đôi môi khép mở của Yến Vũ xuống đầu vú khẽ run run theo hơi thở phập phồng của anh. Quá rõ ràng là cả hai gã đàn ông trên giường đều muốn đè đối phương, và cũng không ai muốn bị đè. Yến Vũ và Văn Diên im lặng giằng co một lúc, cuối cùng đều chẳng nhịn được buột tiếng chửi thề.

Anh cào cào tóc, bực bội ngồi bên mép giường, rút thuốc ra châm lửa. Nhưng cả vị thuốc lá cũng trở nên nhạt thếch, lửa nóng của anh vẫn chưa được dập, vẫn cương lên vì chưa thỏa mãn. Nếu như người trên giường là bất kì ai mà không phải là Văn Diên, bảo bối của anh đã sớm vùi vào trong thân thể ấm áp, chứ chẳng phải uất ức bị kìm giữ trong quần rồi.

Yến Vũ kéo quần xuống, đá phắt qua một bên, anh thả lỏng giạng chân ra, tay phải vuốt dương vật, định bụng tự giải quyết. Tàn thuốc lốm đốm rơi xuống, hun nóng bụng anh. Thoáng sau, một bàn tay từ đằng sau gạt chúng đi. Cảm giác ram ráp từ ngón tay khiến dục vọng tăng lên gấp bội, Văn Diên vuốt ve bụng dưới của anh, hơi thở bỏng rẫy phả lên vành tai anh.

Giọng của Văn Diên vẫn chưa tỉnh hẳn, mơ màng mà chấp nhất nói rằng, “Cho tôi vào đi, tôi muốn cắm vào.”

Yến Vũ cảm nhận chóp tròn ướt át chọc vào hõm eo anh, đối phương mon men lần xuống, mút mát xương bả vai anh liên tục. Yến Vũ chỉ rít thuốc, không định chủ động cũng chẳng tính phản đối, chẳng mấy chốc lại bị Văn Diên quấn kéo về giường. Đây không phải là điều anh muốn lúc đầu, anh muốn khai bao cái con ma men này một lần thật là dịu dàng cơ, vậy mà giờ con ma men này lại chồm lên người anh cầu hoan, thậm chí còn chủ động chôn đầu giữa hai chân anh, nhiệt tình thổi kèn.

Yến Vũ giạng chân ra, thở hắt, đang định nói thôi bỏ đi bỏ đi, cứ 69 giải quyết như lần trước vậy, ngày nào còn chưa giải quyết được vấn đề ai trên ai dưới, ngày ấy vẫn chưa thể tới bến được. Anh đương định nhấc người, liền cảm thấy không ổn. Ai ngờ Văn Diên lại thẳng thừng vạch tách hai mông anh ra, thò đầu vào liếm láp. Cái chỗ ấy còn chưa từng có ai dám đụng vào, Yến Vũ túm tóc Văn Diên, lớn tiếng quát dừng.

Nào biết tình hình đã mất kiểm soát, Văn Diên bị ngăn cản mãi, không khỏi hơi cáu bẳn, túm lấy tay anh rồi nhấc chân anh lên, môi kề môi, dương vật ngẩng cao chọc vô cửa mình Yến Vũ, ý đồ xông vào.

May mà chỗ ấy quá hẹp, còn hàng của Văn Diên lại quá khủng, chọc mạnh một phát, bị trượt ra ngoài, đâm vào túi tinh Yến Vũ. Tuy chưa bị xâm phạm thực sự, nhưng nỗi uy hiếp suýt nữa bị mất tờ rinh khiến Yến Vũ nổi đóa. Cho dù muốn chơi anh, nhưng chưa có chút chuẩn bị nào đã muốn xông vào, làm gì có chuyện tốt đẹp đến vậy.

Anh giật mạnh tay mình ra khỏi tay Văn Diên, tương cho con ma men kia một đấm biết mặt. Văn Diên vì né ra, không thể không lơi tay lui ra sau, không ngờ bị Yến Vũ thuận thế đá vô bụng dưới. La đau một tiếng, Văn Diên cuốn theo chăn té xuống giường.

Lúc Yến Vũ ngồi dậy, đã thấy Văn Diên cuộn người dưới đất, ngủ mất tiêu cha nó rồi.

~*~

Can: …quả nhiên anh rất tỉnh và đẹp trai. Chương này có một bug, đó là ban đầu Yến Vũ thả Văn Diên xuống sô pha, chẳng hiểu sao bối cảnh xoay một hồi đã chuyển sang lên giường rồi ^^”

P/S: minh họa hõm eo :”> hêm ngờ bộ phận này lại gợi cảm đến dzị :”>

58336-8tumblr_lifkpgjQzf1qbet79o1_500_large


	16. Chapter 16

Yến Vũ thức dậy sớm, trước tiên là mở máy tính lấy tài liệu, kế đó là kéo rèm cửa, để ánh ban mai ấm áp tràn vào phòng.

Anh lểnh mểnh ra ngoài dắt Tiểu Tư đi dạo, rồi thả cu cậu chơi đùa trong sân. Thấy thời gian còn dư dả, bèn pha ấm cà phê, làm một cái bánh sandwich đơn giản. Không lâu sau thì có tiếng tủ lạnh sau lưng mở ra, anh không ngoảnh đầu lại, chỉ tập trung giải quyết bữa sáng. Sandwich trong tay vừa cắn một miếng, đã bị người sau lưng cướp lấy.

Tóc Văn Diên ươn ướt, miệng nhai sandwich anh làm, nhe răng cười với anh, cặp mắt sáng hấp háy, một giấc ngủ đủ đầy giúp Văn Diên không còn lờ đờ sau cơn say. Yến Vũ khoanh tay lại, dựa người ra sau, ngó con người thần thái sáng láng kia hỏi, “Không nói tiếng cám ơn à?”

Văn Diên nói cám ơn siêu lẹ, thậm chí còn làm một hành động mờ ám khiến anh không kịp trở tay, để lại một nụ hôn còn vương mùi salad bên mép anh. Anh thè lưỡi ra, liếm liếm khóe miệng, thoáng nghi hoặc. Salad mới nãy có ngọt như vậy đâu, vị vẩn vơ quanh đầu lưỡi, xua đi không được.

Yến Vũ cầm ly nước trên bàn, chỉ còn một nửa, rõ là vừa bị Văn Diên uống mất, anh cũng không để bụng, uống cạn ly. Nhìn đồng hồ trên tay, anh vỗ vỗ tay, đá động sự chú ý của người còn lại trong phòng rồi nói, “Anh về được rồi đó, đến giờ tôi đi làm rồi.”

Văn Diên gật đầu, hệt như vô tình, liếm mẩu vụn trên ngón tay, hạ giọng nói, “Tối nay gặp.”

Anh phẩy phẩy tay, đợi người đi rồi mới thay đồ, thu dọn bản vẽ, rồi ra khỏi cửa. Thấy Văn Diên đang ngồi trên trảng cỏ cách đấy không xa, ôm Tiểu Tư, nắm chân trước của nó, nói nói gì đó, rồi phá ra cười một mình. Yến Vũ lặng yên đứng dưới hàng hiên, nhìn người và chó một hồi, mới cất giọng gọi cậu chàng về. Tiểu Tư vui vẻ chạy tới, ngó lại Văn Diên, đối phương biếng nhác ngả người trên bãi cỏ, gối đầu lên những lá rụng hoa nẫu, nhàn nhã tự tại.

Yến Vũ lên xe, khởi động một hồi, mới nhận ra là lên ga cỡ nào cũng không chạy, cuối cùng đành phải bỏ cuộc. Anh rút di động, định bụng kêu taxi, thì nghe tiếng cửa sắt mở ra, Văn Diên cưỡi chiếc mô tô đen chạy ra, dừng bên xe anh gõ lên cửa sổ, “Xe hư à?”

Yến Vũ ngồi bên trong gật đầu, cũng chẳng hỏi nhiều, anh leo lên xe Văn Diên, đội mũ bảo hiểm, gió dọc đường vù vù rít gào, tốc độ bàn thờ khiến anh chỉ có thể ôm cứng eo Văn Diên, ngửi được mùi thảng có thảng không trên người Văn Diên, len lỏi vượt ra khỏi mũ bảo hiểm. Thứ mùi tựa như rượu, lại như hương hoa vò nhẹ, pha với nicôtin, lành lạnh rét buốt, lại ngậm thấm dịu dàng.

Trên đường đi, không hiểu sao anh lại nghĩ rất lung, đến lúc dừng xe rồi, câu đầu tiên anh nói chính là, “Anh dùng nước hoa gì vậy?”

Văn Diên thoáng kinh ngạc nhìn anh, ngẫm nghĩ một hồi mới đáp, “Nước hoa handmade người khác tặng, mùi khá hay, anh muốn dùng à?”

Yến Vũ lắc đầu, anh nói cảm ơn xong, đang định đi thì ngờ đâu Văn Diên lại hỏi hết giờ làm có muốn tới đón không. Chuyện này quả thực kì quặc, bọn họ đâu phải quan hệ thân thiết như vậy, mặc dầu cũng chẳng phải xa cách. Chỉ là hàng xóm, hàng xóm từng có tình một đêm. Nhưng thực sự chưa đến mức tan tầm đưa đón, cũng chẳng cần thiết phải vậy. Vẻ mặt anh nói lên tất cả, Văn Diên nhìn phát hiểu ngay, cũng không gượng ép.

Chiều chiều, cậu trợ thủ Tiểu Lý hỏi anh phía trường học có cần phải đi thêm chuyến nữa không, anh bảo Tiểu Lý một mình qua đi, cứ dựa theo phương pháp lần trước kiểm tra lại một lần nữa. Trong tình hình hiện nay, anh với Tuyên Triết ít chạm mặt vẫn tốt hơn.

Đang giải quyết công việc, anh nhận được một tin nhắn, đính kèm một tấm ảnh. Một tấm ảnh được cắt ra, không biết là ai đăng lên trong vòng bạn bè, người trong hình là anh và Văn Diên. Hẳn là chụp cái đợt sinh nhật trước, trán bên trán, người sát bên người, ngủ rất chi ngon lành. Người nhắn tin là Trình Sở, lại còn sợ thiên hạ không loạn mà bình rằng: _Các em trong giới đang bùng cháy, người nào nên biết đều đã biết rồi._

Yến Vũ ngẩn tò te, nhắc vụ này để làm chi, chẳng phải ai nấy đều đã biết từ lâu rồi sao? Nào ngờ tin nhắn kế tiếp của Trình Sở khiến mặt anh hoàn toàn biến sắc.

Trình Sở: _nghe nói mấy hôm trước Khương Bái xuất viện rồi._

Yến Vũ siết di động, cuối cùng quyết định gọi điện hỏi cho ra nhẽ.

Khương Bái từng là bạn tình của Yến Vũ, nếu Yến Vũ biết tâm thần Khương Bái có vấn đề, anh tuyệt đối đã chẳng đụng vào. Mới đầu còn bình thường, sau đó Yến Vũ phát hiện ra Khương Bái tự nhận với mọi người rằng mình là bạn trai anh. Yến Vũ từng nói chuyện rất nghiêm túc với cậu ta. Vốn dĩ chỉ là bạn tình thôi, cần gì phải làm kì cục như vậy.

Thế nhưng sau đấy chuyện diễn biến khó lường, Khương Bái theo dõi anh, lẻn vào nhà anh, thậm chí còn trốn dưới gầm giường, lúc anh dẫn cậu nhóc mới quen về nhà, cậu ta cầm dao bò ra khỏi gầm giường.

Chuyện xảy ra thực khiến Yến Vũ kinh hãi, anh nhìn thấy ánh mắt cuồng loạn của Khương Bái, tay cầm dao, nói năng lung tung, không ngừng chửi rủa cậu nhóc kia, buổi tối hôm ấy, tình hình vô cùng hỗn loạn, khi cảnh sát tới thì Yến Vũ đã hứng thay cậu nhóc kia một dao, ăn một đường dài trên lưng từ vai xuống eo.

Đó cũng là nguyên nhân tại sao anh không còn dẫn người về ở qua đêm nữa, đồng thời, cũng là lí do vì sao anh lại có hình xăm lớn như vậy trên lưng. Vì chuyện ấy mà Khương Bái vào đồn cảnh sát, nhưng vì tâm thần có vấn đề nên không bị xử phạt, mà chuyển vô bệnh viện. Giờ Trình Sở cho anh hay, Khương Bái xuất viện rồi, quả là chẳng phải tin tức tốt lành gì cho cam.

Anh không thể tập trung vô công việc được nữa, cầm di động ra khỏi phòng, trốn vào phòng trà nước, bấm số gọi cho Trình Sở. Bên kia bắt máy ngay lập tức, hệt như đã liệu được là anh sẽ gọi, vừa mở miệng đã nói rằng, “Anh đừng lo lắng quá, dầu gì chuyện cũng đã hai năm rồi, chắc Khương Bái không bám theo anh nữa đâu.”

Yến Vũ xoa xoa ấn đường, thở dài hỏi, “Nó ra viện hồi nào?

Trình Sở đáp, “Nghe bảo là tháng trước, gần đây anh không gặp chuyện gì bất thường chứ.”

Yến Vũ thầm thở hắt ra, quả thực là không xảy ra chuyện gì. Có lẽ anh thật sự nghĩ nhiều rồi, biết đâu Khương Bái đã khỏi hẳn, bằng không sao được cho xuất viện. Áng chừng qua hai năm, Khương Bái cũng đã quên anh từ lâu rồi. Trình Sở bên kia nhắc anh nhớ chú ý xong, rồi hỏi, “Tối nay anh đi chung với Văn Diên à?”

Cậu ta không nhắc, Yến Vũ cũng chẳng nhớ ra vụ này. Mấy hôm trước anh và Văn Diên có hẹn tối nay cùng đến quán bar mới khai trương. Thảo nào sáng nay Văn Diên lại hỏi có cần tan tầm tới đón anh không, hóa ra ý người ta không phải là đón anh về nhà. Mà là nghĩ xe anh hỏng rồi, tới rước anh đến quán bar luôn. Kết quả là Yến Vũ quên bẵng vụ đó đi, còn nghĩ là Văn Diên vượt quá giới hạn. Nghĩ thông suốt tiền nhân hậu quả rồi, mặt Yến Vũ thoáng chốc tối sầm, hai gò má nóng rần rần.

Rời khỏi phòng trà nước, anh những muốn nói với Văn Diên mấy câu, nhưng lại không biết phải nói làm sao. Nói gì bây giờ? Nói hết giờ làm cùng đến bar nhé? Sáng hôm nay tôi không phải có ý đó đâu, tôi chỉ là quên chúng ta có hẹn? Có phải anh cảm thấy sáng nay tôi giống như một thằng ngu ăn dưa bở không?

Yến Vũ đỡ trán, cảm thấy có chút thất bại đánh một hơi dài sượt, cuối cùng nhắn tin wechat cho Văn Diên: _tối nay còn đi bar chung nữa không?_

Anh không dùng điện thoại nữa để qua một bên, bật máy tính lên kiểm tra bản thiết kế trợ lý gửi qua. Không lâu sau, di động rung lên. Văn Diên nhắn ngắn gọn: _đi_.

Một chốc sau, tin nhắn lại tới thêm một cái nữa. Không biết có phải Văn Diên cảm thấy nhắn có một chữ thì khô khan quá không, bèn gửi thêm một cái nhãn dán qua, cún cún ôm trái tim, mặt con chó cọ cọ vào trái tim, nhìn ngu hết biết nói, nhưng lại làm Yến Vũ kìm không được bật cười.

Ôm tâm trạng khá tốt, hết giờ làm anh bắt xe về nhà, tắm rửa thay quần áo. Ra khỏi nhà tắm, anh ngồi bên thành giường, lấy khăn lau tóc. Quái lạ thay, anh lại ngửi thấy mùi đất, không nhàn nhạt như hồi mới dọn vô căn nhà này, mà mùi rất nồng, rất rõ.

Bất chợt anh thấy lạnh cả người, thảng thốt nhận ra rằng, Tiểu Tư hôm nay… không chạy ra đón anh!

~*~

Can: …bỗng dưng có cảm giác chuyển qua truyện kênh dệ!


	17. Chapter 17

Yến Vũ ngồi trên giường, thấy cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng.

Anh thận trọng mở tủ đầu giường, lấy con dao quân đội của Thụy Sĩ ra. Kể từ sau chuyện kia, anh mới nuôi thói quen kê dao đầu giường. Anh chậm rãi hít thở sâu, đứng dậy, khuỵu một gối xuống, một tay cầm dao, tay kia túm ga trải giường, lật mạnh lên!

Trong phòng chỉ có mỗi hơi thở nặng nề của anh, xuyên qua tấm ga giường lay lắt, đưa mắt nhìn vào, dưới gầm giường trống không, chẳng có gì hết. Yến Vũ thoáng thả lỏng, nhưng giây tiếp theo lại căng thẳng dữ dội hơn. Không ở dưới gầm giường, vậy thì ở đâu? Tiểu Tư đâu mất rồi, nó không sao chứ? Không sao chứ!

Yến Vũ chống đầu gối run rẩy đứng dậy, quát lớn gọi Tiểu Tư, rồi đi lục lọi, sục sạo hết phòng này đến phòng khác. Cuối cùng phát hiện ra ở cửa sổ có chốt ẩn, cánh đang mở toang, gió thổi lay mành cửa, hoa văn vải bố dập dềnh, ngoài song cửa cheo leo vài dây hoa quấn quanh, một màu xanh thẳm.

Không kịp nghĩ kỹ tại sao cửa sổ lại mở, anh lao ra cửa nhà, gào thét tên Tiểu Tư. Bỗng có người trên lầu gọi anh, anh quay phắt đầu lại, thì thấy Văn Diên đang đứng ngay đầu cầu thang, miệng ngậm que kẹo, cúi xuống nhìn anh, “Cún của anh ở chỗ tôi, không mất đâu, đừng lo.”

Trái tim neo trên cổ họng Yến Vũ cuối cùng cũng được thả xuống, rồi nỗi nghi ngờ dấy lên, là ai đã mở cửa sổ, Văn Diên ư, tại sao anh ta phải làm vậy? Thì thấy Văn Diên xoay người mở cửa ra, ngó vào trong kêu mấy tiếng. Tiểu Tư gâu gâu tung tăng chạy ra, tai ngoắc ngoắc đuôi vẫy vẫy, rất chi hớn hở. Lại còn chạy lòng vòng xung quanh, cọ đầu vô ống quần Văn Diên, ra chiều thân thiết hết sức nói.

Văn Diên dường như cũng rất thích cu cậu, ngồi xổm xuống ôm đầu nó, sờ vuốt lông lưng. Yến Vũ leo lên lầu, giọng mãi mới bình thường lại, nói ám chỉ, “Xem ra phải sửa lại cửa sổ rồi.”

Anh thấy Văn Diên ngờ ngợ nói, “Cửa sổ nhà anh hư à? Hèn gì. Hôm nay lúc tôi đi về thấy nó cứ đứng ở cửa nhà anh sủa miết, cứ tưởng anh đi làm sơ ý nhốt nó ở ngoài chứ.”

Yến Vũ cảm thấy có chút kì quái, nếu Tiểu Tư trèo ra bằng đường cửa sổ, hẳn là nó không ngốc đến mức không biết trèo lại cửa sổ về, mà lại đứng sủa ở cửa lớn, thì chỉ có thể là do cửa sổ đã đóng lại. Hơn nữa, là ai đã mở cửa sổ, người bên công ty chuyển nhà ư? Hay là anh quên đóng? Chung quy là cửa sổ phòng dành cho khách chẳng có mấy ai ra vô.

Lòng anh không muốn nghi ngờ Văn Diên, huống hồ, Văn Diên có lí do gì mà phải vào nhà anh bằng mọi giá? Rõ ràng anh ta đã từng ngủ lại cả hai nhà của anh nguyên đêm, cũng chẳng thấy hành vi khác lạ gì. Yến Vũ tạm thời đè nén nghi ngờ xuống, anh quyết định đi mua camera, lắp trong nhà. Yến Vũ ngồi thụp xuống, vò lỗ tai Tiểu Tư, “Mày làm tao sợ muốn chết, đồ khỉ gió.”

Anh túm tai Tiểu Tư, còn Văn Diên lại miết vành tai anh, trêu đùa, “Không bị dọa khóc chứ.” Trong lời nói thoang thoảng vị ngọt dâu tây, thật là tương phản. Thế nên Yến Vũ ngó đối phương bằng biểu cảm kì dị, “Cám ơn, lát nữa tặng cho anh hộp kẹo.”

Mặt Văn Diên đơ ra, nhả miếng kẹo trong miệng, quả nhiên là màu hồng. Vẻ mặt Văn Diên rất chi vặn vẹo, nói như giải thích, “Thật ra là tôi muốn cai thuốc, nên mới ăn cái của này ấy chứ.”

Yến Vũ bày đặt tử tế gật đầu nói, “Tôi hiểu mà.”

Văn Diên quào quào tóc, mặt như khổ qua nói, “Bản mặt anh thật khiến người ta nổi điên mà.”

Yến Vũ cong môi cười, thò tay ra vân vê môi dưới của Văn Diên, tiện thể mút mút ngón tay dính kẹo ngọt, “Ngon đó.”

Văn Diên nắm tay anh, nhay khẽ đốt ngón tay, rồi nhai kẹo que trong miệng rau ráu, kế tiếp túm cà-vạt Yến Vũ, kéo người qua. Khoảnh khắc môi chạm nhau, hệt như có điện xoẹt tung tóe, cùng với vị kẹo ngọt hoàn toàn bùng nổ trong miệng. Ngọt đến mức Yến Vũ chủ động nâng giữ gáy Văn Diên, nghiền ép môi đối phương, cướp hết bằng được kẹo vụn trong miệng Văn Diên.

Tiểu Tư bị kẹp giữa hai người nọ, hết nhìn người này, đến ngó người kia, mắt long lanh sủa mấy tiếng, rồi mới lùi ra khỏi hai kẻ cơ hồ dán sít rịt kia. Yến Vũ cố tình lui ra sau, Văn Diên cũng kiềm chế không đuổi theo. Anh đứng dậy đi xuống lầu, Tiểu Tư bám theo lưng. Yến Vũ bước xuống mấy bậc, bỗng dưng, anh ngoái đầu lại nhìn Văn Diên.

Gã đàn ông tựa vào lan can sắt, thấy anh ngoái đầu lại, trong đáy mắt tựa như có xúc cảm mờ mịt, dâng khỏi mặt nước, như một vệt lướt qua, chỉ để lại gợn sóng lăn tăn. Dưới nắng chiều nghiêng xế, dịu dàng lắng đọng. Ánh nhìn của Yến Vũ quá thẳng thừng, quá trắng trợn, gần như mạo phạm rơi thẳng vào mặt, vào mắt Văn Diên. Nhưng thần sắc Văn Diên rất bình thản, chỉ xua tay giục anh mau đi chuẩn bị, lát nữa cùng đến quán bar.

Yến Vũ gật đầu, anh dẫn cún về nhà, cài then cửa sổ cẩn thận. Tiểu Tư vẫn lẽo đẽo theo sau, ngoan hiền phe phẩy đuôi. Yến Vũ nhìn cặp mắt long lanh của nó, lòng thoáng lo lắng, nhưng lại sợ mình làm quá lên, hết thảy đợi lắp camera xong sẽ ổn thôi.

Chuẩn bị xong ra khỏi nhà, anh cẩn thận không vuốt tóc, chỉ để tóc mềm rũ xuống, thậm chí cũng không đeo mắt kính. Dầu gì cũng phải đội mũ bảo hiểm, khỏi vuốt tóc chi cho mắc công, đỡ bị xẹp lép. Văn Diên tựa vào mô tô hút thuốc, nhìn thấy mặt anh, liền cười không thành tiếng. Yến Vũ chả hiểu gì đi đến, đòi thuốc đối phương.

Văn Diên đưa thuốc lá còn nửa mẩu cho anh xong, cũng không rút tay lại, mà vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế vươn tay, tựa như hết sức thân thiết xoa xoa đầu anh một hồi, đoạn cười bảo, “Nhìn trẻ ghê ha.” Yến Vũ ngả ngớn nhả khói lên mặt Văn Diên đáp trả, “Anh cũng đâu kém.” Anh thành thạo leo lên xe, đội mũ bảo hiểm, chừng xe khởi động, anh mới kéo kính chắn gió lên, từ đằng sau vùi đầu vào cổ Văn Diên, hít sâu một hơi đẫy, thứ mùi khiến người ta nghiện ngập.

Không rõ Văn Diên có để ý đến hành động của anh không, chỉ buông một câu, “Ngồi vững.” Yến Vũ ôm chặt eo đối phương, không khịt bậy nữa. Tới nơi rồi, Văn Diên lại tách ra đi riêng. Văn Diên nói ông chủ là bạn anh ta, kêu Yến Vũ vào trước đi, lát đến tìm. Yến Vũ đồng ý, anh vào quán bar trước, sau đó gọi điện thoại cho Trình Sở.

Biết tọa độ rồi, anh chen giữa đám đông chật ních, khó khăn tìm đến chỗ hẹn, thấy nguyên một vòng cử tọa trên bàn, toàn là người quen. Có mấy người đều từng chinh chiến trên giường, kẻ nào cũng dán mắt lên vị trí bên cạnh anh. Trình Sở là lộ liễu nhất, “Văn gia đâu rồi, không phải hai người đi chung à?”

Yến Vũ buồn cười bảo, “Hóa ra là đợi tôi ở đây, cũng rảnh quá ha.” Trình Sở nhào vào lòng anh, cọ đầu lên cổ, lên ngực anh loạn xạ, “Yến Yến à, em là cục cưng ngoan nà, em chỉ là tò mò, thuần túy tò mò thôi hà.”

Mấy người kia thấy bên cạnh Yến Vũ không có ai, đoán rằng chỉ là tin đồn thất thiệt, ánh mắt đưa tình từng đợt từng đợt vỗ tới. Ngực Yến Vũ cũng thoáng xao động, gần đây anh bận bù đầu bù cổ, lần trước cũng chỉ mới một lần chưa đi đến đâu với Văn Diên. Giờ lại có người muốn nhào vào lòng anh, anh cân nhắc một lúc, bèn nhắn tin cho Văn Diên, bảo đối phương khỏi phải qua kiếm, anh có việc bận.

Sở dĩ anh nói Văn Diên đừng qua, một là vì bữa đàn đúm hôm nay có mục đích riêng, cần gì phải khiến Văn Diên tự chui đầu vào rọ, hai là anh cũng muốn chơi một chút, Văn Diên qua đây, cả bàn chẳng quen biết gì nhau, rất vô vị, chẳng bằng kiếm người quen, mở một bàn tiệc riêng vậy.

Yến Vũ mò mẫm bao cao su trong túi quần, thì thầm với một người trong số ấy vài câu, rồi đứng dậy bỏ đi trước, người đó cũng nối gót theo sau. Yến Vũ nhớ người này, vóc dáng cao ráo, nước da bánh mật, sinh viên trường thể thao, khẩu dâm không tệ, đằng sau cũng rất chặt.

Chỗ kín đáo trong quán bar mới không thiếu, nhưng vì không phải là địa bàn quen thuộc, Yến Vũ cũng không muốn chơi trong toilét, rảo quanh tìm kiếm, anh đưa người đẩy cửa sau, bên ngoài là một cái hẻm tối. Địa điểm ngon lành, tiếc rằng đã bị kẻ khác chiếm trước rồi. Yến Vũ không khỏi có chút bực dọc, vì để không bị cụt hứng, anh quét mắt áng chừng cái chỗ tối nhập nhoạng này, rồi kéo người đi cùng vào lòng, ghé bên tai thủ thỉ, “Có ngại ở đây không?”

Cậu sinh viên rõ ràng đã quen mùi đời, cọ bộ phận cưng cứng lên anh, môi áp vào trái cổ rung rung của anh tỏ ý mình không ngại.

Động tĩnh bên kia cũng thoáng ngưng lại, lát sau, có người lên tiếng, “Không bao?”

Một giọng khác mềm mại đáp lời, “Em không ngại.”

“Tôi ngại.”

Lý trí đang phi như bay vì tinh trùng xông não của Yến Vũ thoáng chốc bị cái giọng lãnh đạm đó kéo về, mặt anh kì cục ngó qua chỗ tối mò bên kia con ngõ, bên đó có hai bóng người trùng chập. Trong đó có giọng một người quen, chính là Văn Diên vừa nói với anh là đi kiếm ông chủ quán bar.

~*~

Can: có ai như tui không, bị bấn cún, bấn mấy đoạn có cún ;_;


	18. Chapter 18

Chưa kịp nghĩ ngợi nhiều thêm, bên ấy đã ngưng bặt, Văn Diên cụt hứng nói, “Bỏ đi, tôi còn có việc.”

Yến Vũ vô thức ôm cậu sinh viên trường thể thao, đẩy vào trong chỗ tối, giấu đi. Không lâu sau, tiếng bước chân từ đằng sau truyền đến, không ngừng nghỉ, cửa sắt mở ra rồi đóng lại, nghe cạch một tiếng, sống lưng cứng đờ của Yến Vũ mới buông lỏng theo. Anh cũng không rõ mình đang trốn cái gì nữa, tựu trung là không muốn chạm mặt Văn Diên trong một tình huống như vậy.

Đợi người đi rồi, lửa dục của Yến Vũ rốt cuộc bị dập triệt để. Lòng anh có chút nóng nảy, ngọn lửa vô danh không biết từ đâu ra. Anh ngoảnh đầu nhìn cậu trai bị Văn Diên bỏ lại trong chỗ tối, đợi mãi, mới thấy người chậm rãi rời khỏi nơi ấy. Khuôn mặt xuất hiện dưới đèn neon thanh tú trắng trẻo, vẻ dịu dàng ngoan hiền tựa như đã từng quen.

Đợi người còn lại trong hẻm tối cũng đi khuất rồi, cậu sinh viên trong lòng gấp gáp thò tay sờ xuống. Yến Vũ chau mày giữ tay cậu ta lại, có phần áy náy nói, “Lần sau nhé.” Bây giờ anh không có tâm trạng.

Người trong ngực rõ là nghĩ mình bị đùa bỡn, sau khi xác định lại rằng Yến Vũ thực sự không muốn làm, thì hất mạnh Yến Vũ ra, mắng xối xả mấy câu, rồi đùng đùng bỏ đi. Cuối cùng Yến Vũ cũng nhớ ra cậu sinh viên này tính nóng như lửa, tỉ lệ thuận với độ nhiệt tình và kích động trên giường. Yến Vũ rầu rĩ vì đã tính sai làm lỡ mất một cuộc truy hoan không tồi, nhưng lại chẳng biết nên tính sổ cái nợ này lên đầu ai nữa.

Đang tính rút điếu thuốc ra hút, trời bỗng đổ mưa rào rào, lại còn mưa rõ to. Đốm lửa nhỏ vừa mới nhen liền vụt tắt, khá giống tâm trạng anh hiện tại. Yến Vũ dở khóc dở cười nhìn cơn mưa rơi xuống bất tử này, nhưng lại không muốn quay vào quán bar, bèn dứt khoát đội mưa đi ra ngoài, men theo con đường nhỏ, bật đèn pin di động, tìm ra đường lớn.

Vẫy một chiếc taxi, cho biết địa chỉ, xong anh mới xem tin nhắn trên điện thoại. Văn Diên nhắn một tin “ok” đơn giản, Trình Sở thì ngoan ngoãn không quấy rầy anh, chắc tưởng anh còn đang “bận” ở đâu đó. Hai tiếng sau Yến Vũ mới trở về nhà, xách theo vài thứ vừa mới mua. Bốn cái camera, lần lượt lắp trong phòng khách, phòng cho khách, phòng ngủ, và cả phòng sách.

Cứ cho là anh mắc chứng đa nghi đi, hoang tưởng mình bị hại cũng được. Dù sao Khương Bái đã để lại ám ảnh quá lớn, anh không dám chủ quan, tin rằng chắc chắn không bị tìm đến cửa. Lắp camera xong rồi, Yến Vũ đi vào phòng sách.

Trong phòng đặt một cây đàn piano, tuổi thọ cũng không nhỏ. Yến Vũ kéo nắp đàn lên, nhấn thử vài phím, âm thanh không tệ, chưa hư hại hoàn toàn. Căn phòng này dường như đã ngưng đọng thời gian lại, có rất nhiều thứ không hề thay đổi. Tiểu Tư dịu ngoan nằm dài bên chân anh, ngóng cặp mắt tròn xoe long lanh lên nhìn Yến Vũ, Tiểu Tư rất trung thành, trong mắt chỉ có một chủ nhân là anh.

Yến Vũ không kiềm được khom xuống hôn lên đầu nó, ngoài cửa sổ mưa rơi lộp độp không ngớt, mười ngón lướt phím đàn tấu khúc ngẫu hứng. Tiếc rằng đêm nay tâm trạng vốn dĩ không tốt, âm thanh nhiễu loạn, làn điệu sai sót lỗ chỗ, ngón tay cũng bị sượng trân. Yến Vũ ngưng đàn, điều hòa hơi thở. Một hồi lâu sau, anh chầm chậm hạ nắp đàn đóng lại.

Quả nhiên đã quên mất rồi, hết thảy những gì người đàn ông đó dạy anh, anh đều sắp quên hết cả rồi. Hoặc giả chẳng phải mất đi, mà chỉ là giấu trong một cái hộp mang tên mặc cảm tội lỗi, khóa chặt lại.

Ra khỏi phòng sách, Yến Vũ đi tắm một cái, gột rửa mùi thuốc lá rượu chè trên người. Sau đó anh rót cho mình ly sữa, uống xong định bụng đi ngủ. Yến Vũ đóng cửa phòng ngủ rồi, còn cẩn thận khóa trái cửa lại, dựng một cây gậy bóng chày bên tủ đầu giường. Tiểu Tư nằm trên giường, ghé bên người anh, hình ảnh nó ngoan ngoãn liếm cổ tay anh xoa dịu trái tim Yến Vũ. Trước khi ngủ anh còn ngó qua di động lần nữa, thì ra Văn Diên có nhắn tin, hỏi anh có phải về nhà một mình hay không, có bạn bè đưa về không?

Ngữ điệu nghe rất giống như anh là con gái chân yếu tay mềm, đi chơi quá muộn không an toàn. Mặc dầu biết rõ là quan tâm đấy, nhưng Yến Vũ không muốn nhận lấy. Thế nên anh không nhắn lại, tắt máy liền ngủ ngay, có cảm giác mở mắt ra là trời sáng.

Rời khỏi giường, Yến Vũ sực nhớ đến camera giám sát hoạt động xuyên đêm, không chừng có thể ghi được cái gì đấy, hay chỉ là do anh nghĩ quá nhiều. Ôm tâm lý cầu may, anh bật vi tính lên kiểm tra đoạn băng ghi hình, và phát hiện ra một cảnh tượng đáng sợ. Vào lúc ba giờ sáng đêm qua, có kẻ lẩn quẩn quanh chỗ cửa sổ bị hỏng cánh, hình ảnh trong bóng đêm là một kẻ có mái tóc dài, bàn tay trắng nhợt in lên cửa sổ, như đang tìm cách đi vào.

Bằng cách mở chốt ẩn, kẻ đó cuối cùng cũng vào được, hệt như một bóng ma lẹ làng lẻn vào nhà anh. Tim Yến Vũ nện thình thịch, anh cố gắng nhận diện kẻ này, nhưng vì ảnh quay trong đêm, độ phân giải kém, mắt người chỉ lập lòe hai điểm sáng, chỉ có thể đại khái thấy cái dáng lòm khòm gầy như que củi.

Đợi người này đi qua cửa sổ phòng dành cho khách, Yến Vũ lập tức đổi góc máy, quả nhiên, kẻ đó xuất hiện trong phòng khách, còn đi thẳng một lèo đến phòng ngủ. Nhưng vì tối qua trước khi ngủ anh đã khóa cửa phòng lại, kẻ đó không thể làm gì hơn, nhưng cũng chẳng bỏ đi, ngược lại còn thong thả lượn khắp nhà anh như chủ nhà, mở tủ lạnh, lấy ly của anh uống nước, thậm chí còn bật TV lên coi.

Yến Vũ càng coi càng hoảng sợ, đến khoảng bốn giờ sáng, tên ấy tắt TV, đi vào phòng tắm. Khoảng một tiếng sau, ra khỏi phòng tắm, đi theo đường cũ, trèo cửa sổ đi ra. Khi ấy trời đã hơi hửng sáng, có thể mơ hồ soi được dáng dấp kẻ ấy.

Tuy việc chỉ xảy ra chưa tới hai tiếng, nhưng cũng đủ để Yến Vũ sợ chết đi được, trái tim căng thẳng. Người bình thường ai lại làm những chuyện như vậy, chưa kể, Yến Vũ xem đi xem lại đoạn video, xác nhận kẻ này chính là Khương Bái.

Khương Bái hai năm trước và trong đoạn video quả thực khác xa một trời một vực, anh có thể khẳng định rằng, Khương Bái căn bản vẫn chưa trị dứt bệnh, tại sao lại được cho ra viện!? Nhưng dù thế nào đi nữa, căn nhà này chẳng còn an toàn một chút nào hết. Tiểu Tư không thể ở lại đây, trước khi anh tóm được Khương Bái, Tiểu Tư phải được đưa qua chỗ khác trông nom.

Anh mở cửa phòng, đi đến nhà tắm. Anh muốn xem xem, Khương Bái đến cùng đã làm gì trong phòng tắm của anh. Vừa mới mở cửa phòng, mùi đất quái dị đã xộc lên nồng nặc, trộn lẫn với mùi sữa tắm, thật khiến người khác muốn bệnh. Quả nhiên Khương Bái thực sự tắm trong nhà anh, trong bồn tắm thậm chí còn vướng lại mấy cọng tóc dài thượt.

Yến Vũ kiểm tra xung quanh, kiểm đến cái sọt đựng đồ dơ của mình, thì trên quần lót thay ra tối qua còn dính tinh dịch trắng. Đến mức này anh thực sự không thể nhịn nổi, chửi đm rõ to. Mặt anh tái xanh, mang hết quần áo, bàn chải đánh răng, khăn mặt, hết thảy những thứ có khả năng bị đụng vào ném hết vào thùng rác. Dùng nước súc miệng sạch sẽ xong, anh quay về phòng thu dọn đồ đạc cho Tiểu Tư, anh phải gửi Tiểu Tư cho người khác chăm sóc.

Mà nên nhờ ai bây giờ?… Ngay lập tức, Văn Diên xuất hiện trong đầu anh. Kì quái ở chỗ, giờ anh mới phát hiện rằng, hóa ra anh lại tin tưởng một gã đàn ông quen biết chưa bao lâu đến vậy. Lại còn là lựa chọn hàng đầu trong suy nghĩ của anh cho việc gửi gắm Tiểu Tư nữa, anh nghĩ có lẽ vì anh cảm thấy Tiểu Tư thích Văn Diên, bọn họ sống chung khá ổn, chứ không còn nguyên nhân nào khác.

Huống chi, chờ anh bắt được kẻ đó rồi, là có thể đón Tiểu Tư về ngay. Anh sẽ tóm được Khương Bái, tóm được cái tên khốn kiếp đó, cái thằng biến thái đã để lại sẹo trên người anh, giờ còn trơ trẽn xâm nhập gia cư bất hợp pháp, lấy quần lót anh để tự an ủi!


	19. Chapter 19

Nhìn thời gian, Yến Vũ gọi điện cho công ty, xin phép nghỉ nửa buổi. Trước tiên anh dắt Tiểu Tư lên lầu, cũng chẳng kiểm tra xem tối qua Văn Diên có về nhà hay không, chỉ thử coi vận may thế nào. Nếu Văn Diên không có nhà, anh sẽ đưa qua chỗ Tống Kiếm, chỉ là mắc công chạy hơi xa, cộng thêm dạo này nửa ấy của Tống Kiếm về nước, dù sao cũng không thể tống Tiểu Tư đến làm bóng đèn vô ý thức được. May mà gõ cửa một chốc, Văn Diên đã ra mở. Đầu tóc Văn Diên rối bù, mặc cái áo ba lỗ. Tuy là nhìn hơi bê bối, nhưng mặt mày tỉnh táo, không giống như vừa mới dậy.

Văn Diên ngó một người một chó ngoài cửa, đương nhiên không biết lần này Yến Vũ đến đây vì mục đích gì, nhưng cũng không định trao đổi ngay cửa, mà xoay người đi vào trong, để Yến Vũ vào nhà. Yến Vũ không khách sáo, kéo Tiểu Tư đi thẳng vào. Nhà Văn Diên gọn gàng sạch sẽ đến không ngờ, tường trên lầu hai đều bị phá bỏ hết, sau khi tu bổ trang trí nội thất xong, tổng thể không mất hề mất đi cái tinh tế, làm Yến Vũ muốn soi mói cũng chẳng được. Còn trong căn phòng duy nhất có màu sắc xán lạn, lại treo đầy ảnh chụp muôn màu muôn vẻ quanh khắp các tường.

Yến Vũ có chút hiếu kỳ nhìn mấy tấm hình chụp, tuy anh không am hiểu cho lắm, nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng đó là những tác phẩm rất có hồn. Văn Diên lấy bia trong tủ lạnh ra đưa cho anh, đứng bên cạnh hỏi, “Đẹp không?”

Yến Vũ gật đầu, “Anh chụp à?”

Văn Diên đặt tay lên vai Yến Vũ, “Chính xác, tôi cũng rất muốn chụp anh, cho cơ hội nhé?”

Yến Vũ lướt tay qua một tấm ảnh chụp đứa trẻ Miêu Cương, ngón tay tần ngần trên khuôn mặt cười khả ái đến lạ một lúc, anh nói như ngẫm nghĩ, “Có thể, nhưng trước đó, tôi cần anh giúp tôi chăm sóc Tiểu Tư ít lâu.”

Lý do của anh rất chính đáng, vừa mới dọn nhà, có vài chỗ cần phải sửa sang, anh đi làm suốt ngày còn đỡ, chứ Tiểu Tư ở nhà miết, không tốt cho sức khỏe của nó. Văn Diên cũng chẳng gạn hỏi nhiều, chỉ nói được thôi, còn bảo anh ta vốn cũng thích Tiểu Tư. Có điều sửa nhà không chỉ ảnh hưởng xấu đến cún cưng, mà còn tệ hơn với người, anh chắc chắn là chỉ cần anh ta chăm cún, không chăm người?

Yến Vũ hiểu ý cười, không đáp. Có chút muộn màng, anh phát hiện ra bàn tay Văn Diên đáp lên vai anh nóng hực, mảnh nóng như cách lớp áo ủi lên da, khiến Yến Vũ có chút mất cảnh giác. Anh không biết từ khi nào bọn họ đã gần gụi đến thế, chỉ cần một người nghiêng thân, là có thể sát sao. Văn Diên cứ như đã tính trước, nụ hôn tự nhiên thả xuống thùy tai anh.

Hệt như phản ứng dây chuyền, đầu Yến Vũ vụt hiện lên cảnh trong hẻm tối qua, tựa như cơn bùng nổ chợt ập đến, anh vươn tay ôm eo Văn Diên, áp đối phương lên vách tường treo đầy tranh ảnh. Khuôn mặt biếng nhác của Văn Diên tối lại, đăm đăm nhìn anh, mang theo dục vọng buổi sớm hôm thức dậy. Đầu tiên Yến Vũ hôn lên rèm mi đối phương, từng sợi mi tách bạch, dài rợp lên đôi mắt có thể làm người ta say.

Nhưng vì tay còn cầm lon bia, anh không thể hoàn toàn khống chế được Văn Diên, thậm chí còn phân tâm làm đổ bia, ướt nhèm nhẹp. Anh nhíu mày, dùng tay rảnh bóp cái cằm còn chưa cạo râu đen lún phún của Văn Diên, làm đôi môi kia hé ra một khoảnh, lấy đó làm điểm giới hạn có thể xâm nhập, mà cắn mà nhay mà mút thật dữ dội, không biết là đang muốn trút phẫn nộ với ai.

Tiếng kêu đau ậm ừ của Văn Diên bị chặn lại, nhưng đối phương không đẩy anh ra, chỉ nhẹ nhàng buông thả hai tay, từ xương vai lần xuống eo bụng, cuối cùng chống bên ngực trái, lòng bàn tay cách lớp thịt da xương cốt, dường như đã chạm đến trái tim tươi nguyên đang đập dữ dội, kích thích từng thớ dây thần kinh của anh. Thảng như anh cảm nhận được Văn Diên đang cười, lại thảng như không.

Rõ ràng là anh đã hoàn toàn đàn áp đối phương, thế nhưng lại có cảm giác như được dung túng nhiều hơn, nụ hôn vồn vã tâm trạng rối bời, hơi thở gấp gáp suy nghĩ hỗn loạn, anh chỉ thả mình theo nhu cầu của bản thân, sự thân mật đầy mê đắm tham lam này tạo cho người ta một ảo giác dịu dàng sai trái.

Chưa kịp tiến thêm bước nữa, chuông cửa đột ngột réo lên, ngoài anh ra, sáng nay lại có thêm một ngươi đến đây thăm hỏi. Trong bầu không khí quấn quýt cuồng si, Văn Diên dỗ anh thả tay ra, đi ra bấm mở hệ thống intercom. Trên màn hình vuông vức nho nhỏ, một khuôn mặt quen thuộc xuất hiện. Yến Vũ vừa nhìn liền thấy hoảng hốt vô cớ, giống như bị bắt quả tang, chỉ muốn kiếm cái hốc nào không người mà né tránh.

Tiếc rằng trong này không có tường để nấp, mà cũng chẳng có cửa, trừ phòng tắm ra thì mọi thứ đều bị phơi bày tất tần tất, huống hồ là một kẻ sống sờ sờ như anh. Người đến là Tuyên Triết, bạn trai cũ của Văn Diên, đối tượng say nắng thời cấp ba của Yến Vũ. Với thân phận nhạy cảm như Yến Vũ, lại xuất hiện ở đây, nên giải thích như thế nào, nên giải thích với ai đây?

Anh chưa bao giờ kể với Văn Diên rằng anh quen Tuyên Triết, cũng chưa từng nói với Tuyên Triết về mối quan hệ nhập nhằng này. Anh sợ Văn Diên nghĩ rằng anh có ý đồ gì đó, hiểu lầm khó giải thích. Người đang rối ren rất dễ suy diễn, dễ nảy sinh nhiều ý tưởng khó ngờ trong đầu. Hiện tại Yến Vũ lại rơi vào tình thế đầy mắc mứu, trong thâm tâm anh không muốn Văn Diên mở cánh cửa này ra một chút nào.

Vẻ mặt Văn Diên khó coi, tâm trạng rõ là cũng tệ đi. Anh không muốn để Tuyên Triết vào, một hồi lâu sau chỉ hỏi một câu, “Em đến đây làm gì?” Tuyên Triết bên kia không đổi sắc mặt, nhưng cũng chẳng quá thoải mái. Mím môi chau mày, hồi sau mới đáp, “Mẹ gửi đồ cho anh, cô không biết anh dọn đi.”

Bàn tay chống tường của Văn Diên cuộn thành nắm đấm, anh quay qua nói với Yến Vũ, “Phiền anh vào toilét tránh một lát được không?”

Anh không muốn Văn Diên mở cửa ra, không muốn Tuyên Triết nhìn thấy anh, nhưng bảo anh vào toilét tránh, khó xử đến vậy ư? Dẫu không phải đến hôm nay anh mới biết sức nặng khác nhau, nhưng chung quy hiện thực vẫn khiến anh thấy khó chịu. Thế nên Yến Vũ ương ngạnh nói, “Tôi có thể leo cửa sổ xuống, đồ của Tiểu Tư bao giờ tan sở tôi sẽ đưa qua.”

Văn Diên chỉ nói, “Vậy có nguy hiểm quá không.” Tuy có lo đấy nhưng cũng chả ngăn cản, Yến Vũ cũng lười trả lời. Từ bé anh đã thích leo cửa sổ trèo cây to, lớn hơn một chút đã học được ngón đu cây từ lầu hai xuống lầu một, chuồn đi chơi.

Anh cứ tưởng trèo cửa sổ ra ngoài dễ ẹc, nào biết bẵng đi một thời gian dài, kỹ thuật cũng bị lụt, khi nhảy xuống đất khuỷu tay bị quẹt một đường dài ngoẵng, từng giọt máu tròn rỉ ra. Yến Vũ đỡ trán nhìn vết thương mà cười khẽ, cái này có thể coi là ‘ra quân chưa thắng người đã thác’ không, hay là muốn cảnh báo anh rằng tối nay bắt biến thái phải hết sức cẩn thận?

_(Nguyên văn: ‘Xuất sư vi tiệp thân tiên tử’, trích bài thơ Thục Tướng của Đỗ Phủ, ở đây muốn nói về việc Gia Cát Lượng 7 lần ra Kỳ Sơn đánh Ngụy hòng khôi phục lại Hán Thất, tiếc rằng mộng chưa thành thì ngươi đã ra đi.)_

Kì thực bản thân Yến Vũ cũng chưa chắc chắn, bắt được Khương Bái rồi thì sẽ giải quyết thế nào, lại tống nó vào bệnh viện tâm thần à? Anh thực sự không muốn báo cảnh sát, lỡ như lịch sử của căn nhà đó bị đào bới lại thì làm sao. Tuy vụ án đó đã kết thúc từ lâu, nhưng tránh được cứ tránh.

Anh thở dài, xua đi những suy nghĩ phức tạp nhồi đầy trong đầu, anh bắt tay chuẩn bị cho hành động tối nay. Dây thừng, bình xịt, để phòng ngừa rủi ro, anh còn thủ sẵn khăn có tẩm ete, phòng khi Khương Bái lên cơn, anh không khống chế nổi.

Đến nửa đêm, Yến Vũ trốn sau cửa phòng ngủ, tay cầm bình xịt, mắt nhìn chòng chọc màn hình di động. Anh đợi rất lâu, cuối cùng, Khương Bái cũng đến, vẫn là trèo qua đường cửa sổ rồi đi thẳng đến cửa phòng anh.

Bóng người rời khỏi phạm vi camera quan sát, Yến Vũ nín thở, anh cảm nhận được hết thảy mọi động tĩnh, đương nhiên cũng nghe được tiếng bước chân khẽ khàng. Kẻ đó đụng tay lên nắm cửa, két két két, nắm cửa bị vặn từ từ cướp hết toàn bộ hơi thở của Yến Vũ. Thoáng cái, cửa mở ra, tiếng thở ồm ồm từ bên ngoài truyền vào.

Anh nghe Khương Bái gọi đích danh tên mình, giọng nó khàn khàn, trầm trầm, thi thoảng xen lẫn tiếng cười gừ gừ và tiếng lẩm bẩm quái dị khiến Yến Vũ sởn gai ốc. Anh nép sát tường, nhìn chằm chằm Khương Bái lò dò lại gần giường anh. Ngay khi ấy, Yến Vũ bất ngờ bật đèn, vọt ra sau Khương Bái, canh lúc nó bất ngờ quay đầu lại, phun xối xả lên mặt Khương Bái.

Ắt hẳn cảm giác bị xịt hơi cay không dễ chịu gì, Khương Bái ôm mặt la thảm thiết, tiếng gào thét như xé toạc màn đêm tĩnh lặng, nghe lớn cực kì. Yến Vũ lấy khăn trong túi ra, tính ụp lên mặt Khương Bái, ai dè Khương Bái quơ quào loạn xạ, hất rơi khăn của anh. Yến Vũ vung một đấm, Khương Bái té sấp mặt xuống đất.

Người Khương Bái va vào cạnh tủ đầu giường, làm đổ cái đèn bàn. Yến Vũ thở hổn hển lấy dây thừng bên cạnh ra, toan nhào tới trói Khương Bái lại. Nào ngờ, nó lại bật cười khẽ.

Anh nghe Khương Bái nói, “Cái thằng ấy, anh yêu nó à.”

Yến Vũ nhìn trân trối đồ thần kinh trước mặt, thậm chí còn không kịp hiểu nó đang nói gì. Không ngờ Khương Bái mở bừng đôi mắt đỏ ké, vẻ mặt nham hiểm gớm ghiếc, “Anh thử đoán xem, trước khi em đến chỗ anh, thì đi đâu trước?”

Trong sát na, mặt Yến Vũ cắt không còn một giọt máu, chính khoảnh khắc đó, anh đã căm hận bản thân vì ích kỷ cá nhân mà không báo cảnh sát, căm hận cái thói vị kỷ của mình. Thậm chí anh chẳng kịp nghĩ nhiều, đã quay phắt người xông ra ngoài, mà không ngờ, Khương Bái bỗng dưng từ đằng sau nhào đến, ôm cẳng chân anh.

Bắp chân đau nhói lên, Yến Vũ cúi đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy bàn tay lồi mạch máu của Khương Bái đang cầm ống tiêm, mũi kim cắm ngập vào chân anh, chất lỏng trong ống nháy mắt tống mạnh vào cơ thể.


	20. Chapter 20

Phút giây ấy, Yến Vũ không còn nhìn thấy được gì nữa, trời đất đảo lộn. Anh xô Khương Bái ra, bản thân cũng vì dùng lực quá mạnh mà ngã phịch ra đằng sau. Tay anh run rẩy nhổ ống kim trên chân, chất lỏng đỏ hoét bên trong như đâm chích mắt anh. Nỗi sợ hãi tức thì bao trùm châu thân, Yến Vũ thậm chí không thể ngăn nổi răng mình đánh lập cập.

Anh giương mắt lên nhìn Khương Bái ngay từ lúc ban đầu đã không ngừng cười, nghiến răng phẫn nộ nói, “Mày đồ điên!” Nào ngờ Khương Bái lại lê hai gối, bò đến chỗ anh. Yến Vũ trơ mắt ra nhìn tay Khương Bái sờ soạng mặt anh, đè lên lồng ngực anh, cảm giác lạnh lẽo như bị rắn quấn quanh cổ này thật ghê tởm đáng sợ. Đôi mắt Khương Bái điên cuồng mà đắm đuối, nói dạt dào tình cảm, “Vũ, chúng ta có thể mãi mãi bên nhau, em yêu anh, cả đời anh, không bao giờ thoát khỏi em. Em biết, anh chỉ có thể là của em, đến chết mới thôi.”

“Mày làm gì vậy!” Tiếng quát lớn vang lên đằng sau, kèm theo tiếng cửa bị sút bay, đập rầm vào vách tường, Khương Bái cơ hồ nằm đè lên người anh bị xách lên, ném mạnh qua một bên, còn người đến không ngờ lại là Văn Diên!

Tình hình đảo chiều, Khương Bái ốm nhom đương nhiên không phải là đối thủ Văn Diên, Văn Diên đạp Khương Bái một cú mạnh bạo, rồi lập tức lo lắng đến bên Yến Vũ, “Anh không sao chứ, nó là ai? Ăn trộm à?”

Tay Văn Diên vừa đặt lên vai Yến Vũ, đã bị Yến Vũ hất mạnh ra. Anh cuống quýt lùi ra sau, mặt trắng nhách la lên, “Đừng đụng vào tôi! Đừng đụng!”

Ánh mắt anh hãi hùng, không rời khỏi ống tiêm vẫn còn chất lỏng màu đỏ sót lại nằm dưới đất. Văn Diên nhìn theo, mặt sắt lại, anh trầm giọng hỏi Yến Vũ, “Cái gì vậy?”

Yến Vũ trừng mắt nhìn ống tiêm dưới đất, không nhịn được cơn rùng mình, “Không biết…” Anh không cách nào nói tiếp được, kẻ điên có thể làm bất cứ chuyện gì, chất lỏng màu đỏ lập lòe kinh tởm, ma túy, AIDS, hay bệnh truyền nhiễm khác, thậm chí có thể là máu của Khương Bái… bất cứ thứ gì có thể hủy hoại cuộc đời anh, đều có thể xuyên qua mũi kim tiêm, chảy vào cơ thể anh.

Anh không cho Văn Diên đụng vào mình, lỡ như người anh dính máu, Văn Diên có vết thương nào đó, lây nhiễm làm sao. Văn Diên cố dằn cơn giận, quay qua bức hỏi Khương Bái, nhưng chỉ rước lấy tràng cười điên khùng, kèm theo chửi bới nguyền rủa của nó.

Văn Diên không kiểm soát được, lại tương thằng khốn đó một đấm, lần này Khương Bái đã chịu im, bị đánh ngất đi rồi. Trói Khương Bái xong, Văn Diên dùng khăn tay bọc ống tiêm dưới đất mấy lớp, rồi bỏ vào trong túi nhựa. Kế đó anh đến bên cạnh Yến Vũ vẫn co ro trong góc, ra lệnh, “Đi bệnh viện!”

Mặt Yến Vũ tỏ vẻ kháng cự, anh run giọng nói, “Tôi sẽ đi, không phải bây giờ.”

Nếu bệnh viện xác định rơi vào đúng trường hợp xấu nhất, khác nào bị tuyên án tử hình. Mặt Yến Vũ xám như tro tàn, lắc lắc đầu né tránh.

Văn Diên không đếm xỉa đến phản kháng của Yến Vũ, tay phải bóp gò má anh, “Tôi đã nói, đi ngay bây giờ! Đi bệnh viện cho tôi, kiểm tra cái ống tiêm chết tiệt đó rốt cuộc có cái gì!”

Yến Vũ thét khản giọng, “Khốn kiếp có thể nó là máu! Máu thằng điên! Ai biết nó chứa cái gì bẩn thỉu! Mẹ nó anh không sợ ư!” Anh dồn sức xô Văn Diên ra, mắt muốn nứt ra, “Cút! Đừng đụng vào!”

Văn Diên vừa mới ẩu đả với Khương Bái, chắc gì người đã không bị xây xước, nếu thực sự đi đời nhà ma, thì một mình anh là đủ rồi, cần gì phải liên lụy người khác. Không dè Văn Diên lại giơ tay lên xáng cho anh một bạt, cái tát vừa mạnh vừa nóng nảy. Anh bị đánh ngu người, miệng há hốc, nhất thời không nói được gì.

Văn Diên xách cổ áo anh, “Anh muốn bỏ lỡ thời điểm chữa trị tốt nhất à!?”

Yến Vũ bị đánh choáng, song lí trí cũng bị cái tát lôi về từ bộ não đặc quánh, anh há miệng thở dốc, đôi mắt từ từ sáng trở lại. Anh lặng người, vẫn nắm tay Văn Diên. Một lúc sau, mắt anh đỏ au, yếu ớt nói, “Khương Bái xử lí thế nào, để ở đây à.”

Văn Diên đưa mắt nhìn Khương Bái bị trói gô bên cạnh, hạ giọng, “Đừng lo, tôi có cách.”

Yến Vũ gật đầu, ngây ngốc ra khỏi nhà, trèo lên xe. Văn Diên cầm áo khoác mặc cho anh, đội nón bảo hiểm giúp anh. Kế đó, anh nghe Văn Diên đứng bên cạnh gọi điện thoại, thông báo địa chỉ, nhờ cậy người nghe máy đến đây một chuyến. Trên đường đến bệnh viện, Yến Vũ rất mực im lặng, anh suy nghĩ nhiều lắm, nghĩ về Khương Bái, nghĩ về mình, về sau này ra sao. Đến bệnh viện rồi, Văn Diên xuống xe trước, có vẻ muốn đỡ anh.

Yến Vũ chỉ bình tĩnh ngăn tay đối phương lại, “Tôi không sao.” Đoạn, anh duỗi sống lưng thẳng đuột, sắc mặt bình thản đến chỗ lễ tân, đăng kí khám khẩn cấp. Văn Diên cũng chỉ im lìm, lặng lẽ đi theo sau anh.

Vào phòng khám khẩn cấp, bác sĩ chích ngừa uốn ván cho Yến Vũ, rồi đề nghị anh đi xét nghiệm HIV, các bệnh lây lan qua đường tình dục, còn cái ống tiêm, chừng nào có kết quả kiểm tra xong sẽ báo cho anh hay, khoảng một ngày sẽ có. Quá trình chờ đợi vừa thấp thỏm lại khó chịu, nhưng bọn họ ngoại trừ chờ người ta thông báo, thì chẳng thể làm gì khác.

Tối khuya về đến nhà, trong nhà có một người đàn ông cao to đang trông chừng Khương Bái. Anh ta là bạn Văn Diên gọi đến, phòng ngừa Khương Bái bỏ chạy lúc bọn họ đến bệnh viện. Giờ này Khương Bái đã tỉnh lại, nó chỉ gục đầu, không nói năng gì. Yến Vũ thậm chí không muốn nhìn thấy nó, chỉ gọi 120, nhờ người đến tống Khương Bái về bệnh viện.

Yến Vũ cúp máy xong, mới thấy mỏi mệt chịu không nổi, anh rời khỏi căn nhà, hóng gió đêm rít điếu thuốc. Đang ngơ ngẩn, đằng sau có tiếng dẫm lên cỏ loạt soạt, không cần quay đầu lại, cũng biết ai đến. Yến Vũ rút điếu thuốc ra, châm lửa thay cho Văn Diên đến bên cạnh, hai người im lặng một lát, Văn Diên bất chợt lên tiếng, “Thực ra tôi biết căn nhà đó từng xảy ra chuyện gì.”

Yến Vũ bàng hoàng một thoáng, vài giây sau lại nở nụ cười tự giễu, “Bây giờ internet phát triển, hẳn là anh đã từng đọc cái tin đó.”

Nào ngờ Văn Diên lại lắc đầu, “Không phải gần đây tôi mới biết đâu, tôi biết từ lâu lắm rồi, sớm hơn anh nghĩ nhiều.”

Trái tim Yến Vũ trĩu xuống, ngạc nhiên thấp thỏm. Anh có chút hoang mang, không rõ đến cùng là Văn Diên muốn nói gì. Không đợi anh hỏi, Văn Diên đã tự đáp, Văn Diên nói, “Cha anh từng là thầy tôi, lúc thầy ấy gặp chuyện, tôi đang thi đấu chỗ khác, đến khi tôi về, thì mới hay tin xấu.”

Câu nói như giáng xuống đầu Yến Vũ, thậm chí trước khi anh kịp tiêu hóa, Văn Diên đã nói tiếng xin lỗi trước. Anh ta bảo lúc Yến Vũ thương lượng mua nhà, anh ta đã ngờ ngợ đoán được thân phận của Yến Vũ, chỉ là anh ta nghĩ, có lẽ bản thân Yến Vũ cũng không muốn nhắc lại chuyện khi ấy, anh ta cũng không dám mạo muội nói ra chuyện bọn họ có một mối liên hệ như thế.

Nếu như lúc trước cảm thấy biết ơn bao nhiêu, thì hiện tại cảm thấy nhục nhã bấy nhiêu, hệt như bị lột trần quăng ra đám đông, mặc người sỉ nhục. Gân xanh trên trán anh đập bình bịch, anh tức giận cười gằn, “Thế nào, anh thông cảm lắm à? Thương hại tôi sao?”

Văn Diên chau mày, “Tôi không có ý đó, chỉ là…”

Ánh mắt Yến Vũ sắc lẹm, nói thẳng toẹt, “Có phải anh nghĩ rằng mình đã làm một việc thiện, tôi nên cảm động rớt nước mắt, ha, anh bớt chõ vào chuyện người khác đi, tôi không cần!”

Mặt Văn Diên cũng lạnh đi, nhưng không nói gì nữa. Yến Vũ biết hôm nay mình quá đáng lắm, người ấy vừa mới cứu anh xong, lại còn vừa đưa anh đến bệnh viện. Nhưng anh không dằn được, hóa ra Văn Diên cũng liên quan đến chuyện năm ấy, thế giới này quá nhỏ bé, lòng vòng lẩn quẩn, vẫn là những con người, những sự việc thuở trước.


	21. Chapter 21

Bọn họ nhìn nhau trừng trừng, tình cảm vun đắp nhờ cộng khổ phút chốc tan biến sạch sẽ. Văn Diên cho rằng anh không phân biệt phải trái, còn Yến Vũ bực vì Văn Diên rõ ràng biết tuốt, nhưng lại không nói ra. Nhìn bộ dạng giấu giấu diếm diếm của anh, có phải cảm thấy thú vị lắm không. Hệt như đâm đầu vào ngõ cụt, càng nghĩ càng phiền, càng không muốn thua, giằng co dai dẳng. Căng thẳng hồi lâu, cuối cùng Văn Diên quay đầu đi, rít điếu thuốc trong tay.

Yến Vũ mím môi, thoáng chua chát nghiêng mắt đi, nhìn sang đằng khác. Không ngờ Văn Diên lại tiến đến gần anh mấy bước, như thể thăm dò, đặt tay lên vai anh. Yến Vũ không chống cự, chỉ mấp máy môi, anh định nói tiếng xin lỗi, bản thân nhất thời không kiềm chế được, nên mới hành xử ấu trĩ như vậy. Dù thế nào đi nữa, cũng không nên nói lời gây tổn thương người khác.

Thế nhưng Văn Diên lại vòng tay ra sau, áp lên gáy anh, nhẹ nhàng ôm anh vào lòng. Yến Vũ không vùng vẫy không phản kháng, đêm nay anh thực sự quá mệt mỏi, anh dựa vào vai Văn Diên, rã rời buông tiếng thở dài, nghe Văn Diên nói khẽ bên tai, “Đó không phải là lỗi của anh.” Chỉ một câu nói, đủ khiến đôi mắt Yến Vũ nóng lên, làm sao có thể không sai được, chuyện xảy ra năm ấy, anh chưa bao giờ thấy mình vô tội.

Trong bóng đêm hai người họ ôm nhau, một thứ xúc cảm không tên sinh sôi từ giữa khuôn ngực kề cận, giữa hơi thở vấn vít sao sát. Văn Diên có lẽ cũng đã nhận ra, ho khẽ một tiếng, bàn tay ôm Yến Vũ buông lỏng, nhíu mày dụi tắt điếu thuốc cháy đến kẽ tay.

Xe bệnh viện đến rồi, Khương Bái không hề phản kháng mặc cho nhân viên y tế tròng bộ đồ quản thúc lại. Trước khi lên xe, Khương Bái bỗng vùng vẫy quay đầu lại, mắt đỏ ké gào lên với Yến Vũ, “Nếu anh đã không thương em! Khi ấy anh đừng muốn em làm gì!”

Tiếng của nó thê lương, đầy tuyệt vọng và lên án, như thể Yến Vũ đã phá hủy tình yêu say đắm và cuộc đời của nó vậy. Còn Yến Vũ thì chỉ hờ hững nhìn Khương Bái, chẳng nói bất cứ lời nào, Khương Bái nhìn mặt Yến Vũ, tia sáng trong đáy mắt lụi tàn dần, nó gục đầu, mặc nhân viên y tế kéo lên xe.

Cho đến trước khi cửa xe đóng lại, câu nói hệt như lời nguyền rủa, từ trong xe vọng đến chỗ Yến Vũ. Khương Bái nghiến răng phẫn nộ, oán hận sâu sắc thét rằng, “Một ngày nào đó, mày cũng sẽ như tao thôi!” Còn lời hồi đáp của Yến Vũ chỉ là rít một hơi cuối cùng, rồi dẫm mạnh xuống đất, đốm lửa bắn tung tóe, gằn từng tiếng một, “Cút mẹ mày đi!”

Anh quay lưng đi về, Văn Diên đằng sau bỗng nói lớn, “Tối nay đến chỗ tôi ngủ đi.”

Yến Vũ không quay lại, cũng không khước từ, chỉ chầm chậm đi mấy bước rồi nói, “Anh phải mở cửa ra, tôi mới vào nhà ngủ được.”

Nhà Văn Diên cũng khóa bằng mật mã, anh ta cũng chẳng kiêng kị Yến Vũ, bấm mật mã ngay trước mặt, 1947. Yến Vũ thoáng kinh ngạc, hệt như đã dự đoán trước được sự ngạc nhiên đó, Văn Diên cười nói với anh, “Lúc đó tôi cũng giật mình, mật mã của anh chỉ khác tôi có một số, chúng ta đúng là rất hợp rơ.”

Yến Vũ không nói gì, vào trong rồi thì nặng nề ngồi xuống sô pha, Tiểu Tư tí tởn chạy ra, nhào vào lòng Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ xốc lại tinh thần, ôm Tiểu Tư, để mặc cún cưng liếm mặt mình loạn xị một trận. Không lâu sau, Tiểu Tư bắng nhắng bị Văn Diên ra khỏi phòng bế xuống, bắt nó ngồi chong ngóc dưới đất, không đeo dính Yến Vũ nữa.

Yến Vũ thấy Văn Diên cầm theo hòm thuốc, trái tim căng thẳng, “Nãy anh đánh nhau bị thương à?”

Văn Diên vội đáp, “Bình tĩnh, tôi không bị thương.” Anh ta nhoài người qua, cầm cổ tay Yến Vũ, xắn tay áo anh lên. Vết thương bị cây quẹt hồi trưa không biết lại bị toác hồi nào, rướm đỏ áo sơ mi xanh nước biển.

Văn Diên làm không thạo cho lắm, nhưng vì động tác rất nhẹ nhàng, Yến Vũ gần như chẳng hề thấy đau xíu nào trong quá trình băng bó, thì đã xong rồi. Đèn trong nhà không sáng lắm, nhưng anh có thể thấy rất rõ bóng mi Văn Diên rợp xuống. Anh nhìn Văn Diên cúi đầu, khẽ khàng hôn lên lớp băng gạc quấn trên cánh tay anh, tựa như than thở, lại tựa như cầu nguyện mà rằng, “Anh sẽ không sao đâu.”

Chính trong khoảnh khắc ấy, đã gieo xuống đất bám rễ, lại như một hòn đá rơi xuống lòng hồ, gợn lên rung động, chỉ riêng mình anh hay.

Trời sáng thức dậy, ánh dương vừa khéo tràn vào, Yến Vũ trở mình lại, Văn Diên đang say ngủ bên cạnh, Tiểu Tư dụi vào lòng Văn Diên, tia nắng ánh lớp lông măng trên mặt Văn Diên một đường ấm áp, một người một chó, an yên đẹp xinh. Mặc dù đây không phải lần đầu nhìn khuôn dung người này ngủ, nhưng hôm nay trái tim Yến Vũ lại đôi phần dịu dàng. Anh cứ nghĩ đêm qua sẽ là một đêm khó ngủ, nào ngờ anh có thể thả lỏng ngủ say đến tận lúc trời sáng. Hình như lần nào ở bên cạnh Văn Diên, anh cũng đều ngủ rất ngon.

Hít mùi hương lan trắng lảng vảng trong không khí, Yến Vũ xem di động, đã chiều rồi, phía bệnh viện có gọi đến, nhưng anh không bắt máy. Có lẽ đã có kết quả, báo anh đi lấy. Yến Vũ rón ra rón rén bước xuống giường, anh muốn đi bệnh viện một mình. Nếu đúng thực là kết quả xấu nhất, anh cũng chỉ muốn một mình đối diện.

Chung quy nếu đi cùng Văn Diên, nói không chừng phản ứng của anh còn đáng xấu hổ hơn cả tối qua, biết đâu còn khóc nữa. Như vậy thì mất mặt lắm, cũng quá khó coi. Nào ngờ anh vừa mới đặt chân xuống đất, người và chó đằng sau đều thức. Văn Diên ngồi dậy, quào quào tóc, mắt lờ đờ ngái ngủ hỏi, “Anh đi đâu?”

Thấy Yến Vũ không đáp, hệt như tâm linh tương thông anh ta bèn hỏi, “Có kết quả rồi?”

Yến Vũ có phần bất đắc dĩ, đến cùng thì vẫn không thể cho người này ra rìa. Chừng hai người họ đến bệnh viện, Văn Diên bỗng dưng bắt lấy tay anh, anh vô thức muốn rẫy ra, nhưng mười ngón đã đan vào nhau. Văn Diên cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay anh tuôn mồ hôi lạnh, đối phương nhìn anh, tay siết chặt nhau. Cho đến khi biết được kết quả, Yến Vũ vẫn còn trong trạng thái mông lung.

Trái lại Văn Diên có chút hưng phấn, ôm ghì anh. Bệnh viện tấp nập người qua lại, tiếc rằng Yến Vũ lẫn Văn Diên đều chẳng buồn để tâm đến ánh mắt người xung quanh. Yến Vũ thì thào, “Tôi không sao! Tôi không sao rồi!”

Thì ra máu trong ống tiêm không chứa căn nguyên truyền nhiễm gì, lượng tiêm không nhiều, cũng không đâm vào mạch máu, nên không cần phải lo ngại chứng huyết tan. Nói chung đêm qua chỉ bị hú hồn sợ hão mà thôi, Yến Vũ có cảm giác không chân thực cho lắm. Anh ôm vai Văn Diên, nghe Văn Diên cười chúc mừng.

Thế nên anh bèn làm chuyện sáng nay tỉnh dậy đã muốn làm. Anh bắt lấy mặt Văn Diên, tựa như hồi còn là lính mới tò te thiếu kinh nghiệm, nhai cắn miệng Văn Diên, một nụ hôn tướm ra máu. Nhưng anh chẳng sợ gì sất, ghì gáy Văn Diên, lao vào ngấu nghiến môi người nọ.

Hết thảy sự nôn nóng, vui sướng cực độ của anh đều được Văn Diên đón nhận. Ôm eo anh, vuốt tóc anh, tiếp nhận hết tất thảy những đòi hỏi của anh. Rành là đã hôn không biết bao lần, nhưng chưa lần nào dữ dội đến nhường này, đến khi anh thở hào hển buông Văn Diên ra, thì môi dưới Văn Diên đã để lại dấu vết sâu sắc. Yến Vũ đưa tay lên ve vuốt môi dưới hư hao của đối phương, rạng rỡ phá ra cười như một đứa trẻ.

Văn Diên nhìn quần chúng xung quanh đổ dồn mắt về phía mình, có người còn lấy di động ra, cảm nhận tha thiết rằng bọn họ thực sự không thể tiếp tục chơi trội ở đây nữa, bèn nói, “Chúng ta còn ở đây nữa là lên mương 14 đấy.”

Yến Vũ rõ là vẫn còn đang ngụp lặn trong cảm giác hưng phấn, anh khẽ nháy mắt phải với Văn Diên, “Đi, tôi đưa anh đến một nơi.”

~*~

Can: …anh ơi đi trốn với em, mình đi đến nơi có biển bạc núi xanh~~ :)))))


	22. Chapter 22

Yến Vũ muốn chạy mô tô của Văn Diên, sau khi được đồng ý rồi, anh bèn cưỡi lên chiếc mô tô bảnh chọe đẹp mã, đường nét mạnh mẽ. Cảm giác khi lái và khi ngồi đằng sau không giống nhau, tầm nhìn đằng trước thoáng đãng, băng qua con đường quốc lộ, bốn bề từ quang cảnh hiện đại, dần dần chuyển sang núi non trùng điệp. Thời gian trôi vun vút, lúc xuất phát mặt trời đang trên đỉnh đầu rực chói, còn giờ vầng dương đã ngả sau lưng đồi, tàn lửa đỏ rải rác khắp vòm không.

Đến nơi, khóa xe lại, Yến Vũ men theo con đường nhỏ, đi lên trên. Văn Diên đằng sau trêu đùa, “Đưa tôi đến chỗ núi non hoang vắng làm gì vậy?” Yến Vũ ngoảnh đầu lại đáp, “Để anh kêu trời không thấu, kêu đất không nghe, mặc tôi muốn làm gì thì làm.”

Văn Diên nhướng mày rất sexy, đôi mắt sâu thẳm dán vào eo, bụng, mông Yến Vũ, “Thích thì nhích.”

Nơi Yến Vũ muốn đến nói xa cũng không xa lắm, chốc đi chốc dừng, vì thường hay đến nên anh cũng khá quen thuộc nơi đây. Khác với đường chính trên núi thường có người qua kẻ lại, chỗ bọn họ muốn đến phải lần theo con đường nhỏ, mà anh cũng là vô tình phát hiện ra.

Đến nơi thì cũng vừa đúng lúc, vầng dương chưa lặn hoàn toàn, màu trời hệt như một nét bút xanh đỏ vô tình quẹt trên giấy, xen lẫn màu đỏ tía, tạo nên một cảnh sắc tuyệt đỉnh. Bên dưới là một hồ nước, sóng gợn loang loáng, mặt nước phản chiếu ánh hoàng hôn, tựa như một dải ngân hà cắt vỡ, rực rỡ mỹ lệ. Gió núi mang theo hơi ẩm luồn qua người, phảng phất chút hanh hao, nhưng vẫn chưa đủ.

Yến Vũ bỗng nhiên cởi cúc áo, cởi giày, cho đến khi thân thể trần trụi, hình xăm trên lưng như rực cháy dưới tà dương, đẹp ma mị. Văn Diên không khỏi tiến lên một bước, ánh mắt thoáng ngẩn ngơ. Yến Vũ quay lại về phía đối phương, tựa như muốn phơi bày, tựa như muốn ôm trọn mà giang rộng hai tay, sóng mắt hoang dại, bờ môi cong cong. Da thịt anh dưới ráng chiều đang tỏa sáng, không khác gì một ngọn lửa, căng tràn nhựa sống rạo rực.

Có lẽ vì nóng, làn da bóng khỏe tươm ra một lớp mồ hôi, thoáng ửng hồng. Dáng hình hoàn mỹ, đường cong tinh tế. Cơ thể nam tính, mạnh mẽ mà mỹ miều, vẻ đẹp dương cương tràn ngập sắc dục đó đập vào mắt, đủ khiến cổ họng Văn Diên khô căng, bụng dưới bốc hỏa. Còn đối phương thì lại nở một nụ cười khiêu khích, buông đúng một câu “Đến không?”, và rồi ung dung ngả người ra đằng sau.

Lưng Yến Vũ buông lơi, thân thể rớt xuống nước, đập tan mặt hồ phẳng như gương, bọt nước bắn tung tóe. Hành động bất ngờ đó khiến Văn Diên giật mình, tay vươn ra toan bắt, nhưng lại chẳng thể bắt được Yến Vũ, đầu ngón tay chỉ vừa kịp chạm lên làn da trần nóng bỏng, thì đã phải trơ mắt ra nhìn Yến Vũ chìm xuống nước.

Từ dốc núi đến mặt hồ, chí ít cũng phải cao ba mét, hành vi của Yến Vũ vừa điên cuồng vừa táo tợn. Anh thích cảnh sắc này, thích hồ nước này, thích cảm giác cơ thể trần trụi của anh được ôm lấy bởi làn nước chảy trôi vô định này. Khoảnh khắc lơ lửng giữa bầu không khiến trái tim hụt mạnh một nhịp, nhưng đến khi được bao bọc bởi cái lạnh lẽo, thì lại ngập tràn an bình. Anh không biết Văn Diên có xuống cùng hay không, có lẽ người đó sẽ không nhảy xuống đâu, hoặc có thể nghĩ rằng anh điên quá.

Anh ngụp lặn trong nước một lúc, vừa mới nhô lên mặt nước, thì bị bọt văng đầy mặt. Hóa ra Văn Diên cũng nhảy theo, Yến Vũ sửng sốt giây lát, rồi phá ra cười ầm ĩ. Anh bơi đến chỗ Văn Diên tìm kiếm, nhưng tìm mãi cũng không ra người đâu.

Nhìn quanh nhìn quất, mãi một lúc lâu không thấy người trồi lên, Yến Vũ hốt hoảng la lên, “Văn Diên, kỹ thuật anh không tệ đến mức nhảy thẳng xuống nước đó chứ!”

Gọi tên Văn Diên mấy lượt, bỗng sau lưng có người ôm lấy. Văn Diên trồi lên phía sau anh, cánh tay quàng quanh eo anh, tay kia thì vuốt mặt anh, hạ giọng nói, “Bảo ai kỹ thuật tệ.”

Yến Vũ cảm nhận được Văn Diên cũng trần trụi, lập tức cười bảo, “Tôi quên cho anh hay, muốn quay lại chỗ chúng ta nhảy xuống, phải vòng một đoạn lớn đấy, chúng ta chỉ có thể nhồng nhộng mà chạy thôi.”

Văn Diên cắn vai anh, “Tên điên này, báo đáp tôi như vậy sao?”

Yến Vũ phì cười, ve vuốt cái cằm ẩm ướt của Văn Diên, “Không sao đâu, lát nữa tôi ngắt cho anh cái lá, che mặt lại.”

Văn Diên thấy tên này nói chuyện đúng kiểu mình vô can, không nhịn được thò tay ra đằng trước, bóp chim Yến Vũ đang úng trong nước, “Vậy còn anh.”

Yến Vũ ngoái cổ, xoay mặt qua hôn lên môi Văn Diên, thầm thì, “Trước giờ tôi chưa từng biết xấu hổ là gì.”

Từ lúc Yến Vũ nhảy xuống nước, cho đến lúc hôn môi Văn Diên, đầu lưỡi chạm khẽ lên chỗ bị anh cắn ra máu giờ đã kết vảy, trái tim mới thực sự đáp xuống đất. Hương vị của Văn Diên hệt như một liều thuốc, cho anh bình yên, lại có tác dụng phụ đáng sợ, khiến cơ thể anh run rẩy, đan xen dục vọng dữ dội, anh muốn làm tình, muốn chết đi được.

Buông thả đến mức hoang đàng, Yến Vũ váng vất như say, nóng bỏng như lửa. Cánh tay Văn Diên rắn rỏi, nụ hôn mạnh bạo áp đảo, tay lướt qua mảnh hình xăm của anh, khắc họa lại từng đường nét, ve vuốt khắp chốn màu sắc giao hòa. Sóng tình dâng trào khiến Văn Diên không dằn được bóp mông Yến Vũ, Văn Diên ậm ừ bảo rằng gã muốn.

Không cho Văn Diên kịp làm tới, Yến Vũ đã giãy khỏi vòng tay ôm siết của đối phương, hệt như một con cá sống lẩn vào trong nước. Cũng như trên dốc núi, Văn Diên mãi không bắt được anh, chỉ thể trơ mắt ra ngó, một lúc sau Yến Vũ trồi lên cách đấy không xa, giọt nước lăn tròn chảy xuống người, óng sắc vàng, anh vẫy tóc, đôi mắt ánh màu ráng chiều, đẹp đến nao lòng.

Anh hệt như trẻ con cò kè mặc cả, bảo mỗi người làm một lần, nói đoạn đút ngón tay vào trong miệng, tẩm một lớp nước bọt, rồi kéo ra miệng tạo thành động tác ái muội, “Tôi sẽ cho anh sướng.”

Mắt Văn Diên đóng đinh trên người anh, miệng khô lưỡi nóng nói, “Để xem mèo nào cắn mỉu nào.”

Bọn họ bơi đến nơi nước cạn, Yến Vũ tựa vào vách đá, Văn Diên muốn hôn lên môi anh, lại bị Yến Vũ túm tóc sau gáy. Yến Vũ hơi nhướng mắt, ngấc cằm lên. Văn Diên bị khiêu khích quá nhiều, cho dù Yến Vũ có ngang ngạnh đến đâu, gã cũng không bực bội, chỉ cắn mạnh lên ngực Yến Vũ một cái, vừa liếm vừa mút từng phân từng tấc xuống dưới bụng, eo, không ngừng di xuống.

Yến Vũ khoan khoái thở ra, ham muốn được thỏa mãn là một chuyện, nhưng nhìn Văn Diên khuỵu gối dưới người anh thì não hưng phấn chẳng khác gì cắn lắc. Dục vọng sưng phồng của anh cạy mở cánh môi cương nghị của Văn Diên, hệt như nụ hôn thả lên cánh tay anh hôm qua, hôm nay đôi môi ấy lại ngậm dương vật của anh, thứ rung động tuyệt nhiên khác biệt ấy đã cuốn phăng mọi lí trí, chỉ còn lại say đắm và khát khao không thể chế ngự.

Anh vội vã tháo lớp băng vải ướt nhẹp trên tay xuống, từng vòng từng vòng, quấn lên mắt Văn Diên. Văn Diên cũng không chống cự, để mặc Yến Vũ từng lớp từng lớp che khuất ánh sáng của mình, chỉ tập trung ôm mông Yến Vũ, nuốt sâu cho anh, dùng thành thịt cổ họng mềm mại quyện ép quy đầu ướt át, tạo ra tiếng nuốt òn ọt dâm đãng.

Cặp mông Yến Vũ bị Văn Diên banh ra rồi ép chặt, lực rất mạnh, bức bách không cho kháng cự. Anh dựa lưng ra đằng sau, chân phải đạp lên vai Văn Diên, eo mông vận sức, kéo theo cơ bắp trên người săn lại gồ lên, tích cực chơi miệng Văn Diên, chơi đến mức không khống chế được lực, tiến công không khoan nhượng, vô cùng thô lỗ.

Đến cuối cùng, dường như mang theo cả sự phẫn nộ, lại như cảm nhận được chuyện sắp sửa xảy đến, Yến Vũ thở hồng hộc, dùng sức mạnh như muốn chà đạp đối phương. Văn Diên trả miếng lại sự thô bạo của Yến Vũ, ngón tay còn dấp nước một lần ba ngón nhét hết vào cửa sau anh. Ngón tay chen chúc, dùng sức cơi nới cái chỗ chật hẹp, vừa mới lỏng lỏng ra được đôi chút, Văn Diên lại nhét thêm một ngón tay vào nữa.

Trong lúc cắm rút, lòng bàn tay Văn Diên đập lên bi, lên da thịt quanh hai chân. Yến Vũ trước sướng sau đau, ngón tay nhét trong mông cũng thô bạo như cách anh chơi miệng người ta. Cơ thể anh nóng hết nấc, kế đó Yến Vũ gầm nhẹ một tiếng, cơ bụng co thắt bắn từng luồng tinh dịch vào miệng Văn Diên.

Yến Vũ nén chịu cơn đau đằng sau, thong thả nhấp nhấp trong miệng Văn Diên, chặn đứng miệng Văn Diên lại, ép Văn Diên nuốt hết thảy tinh dịch anh bắn vào trong. Văn Diên không hổ được người xưng tụng là ‘gia’, gã rút tay ra, chộp lấy mắt cá chân Yến Vũ đang đạp trên vai mình kéo lên, Yến Vũ mất thăng bằng, vừa chúi người ra đằng sau thì gã đã nhanh như cắt đứng lên, đè xuống, ôm Yến Vũ cứng ngắc, chọc cây hàng khủng lên cửa huyệt vừa mới bị nong mở của Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ nhìn băng quấn trên mắt Văn Diên, anh nghĩ bụng, hẳn là Văn Diên không nhìn thấy mình đâu, cho nên hiện tại anh có biểu cảm gì cũng chẳng sao, dù sao Văn Diên cũng không nhìn thấy. Anh còn đang nghĩ ngợi miên man thì giây tiếp theo, mày đã chau nhăn nhúm, mặt đau đến biến dạng, “Đệch, thứ không phải người!” Lớn khủng khiếp… những kẻ từng bị gã ta chơi, thực sự là chơi sướng sao, chứ không phải bị chơi nát à?


	23. Chapter 23

Văn Diên để Yến Vũ tì người trên vách đá, hạ thân từng chút một khoan tách, tiến vào trong cơ thể anh, thịt và khoan kết hợp, chân thực mà dồn dập. Trước khi nghênh đón đợt sóng xô đến đầu tiên, anh há miệng để lại dấu răng tóe máu trên vai Văn Diên. Có lẽ vì đau quá, lòng bàn tay nóng rẫy của Văn Diên bấm chặt vùng eo toát mồ hôi lạnh của anh, không chút nể nang, phá toạc chốn mềm mại, để lại dấu ấn sâu đến vô cùng.

Văn Diên không nhìn thấy, chỉ lần mò theo cảm giác, môi miệng nhay nghiến để lại một dải dấu đỏ trên cổ Yến Vũ. Hai bàn tay Yến Vũ quạc ra, bấu lên vai Văn Diên, cảm nhận da dẻ bị kéo căng, hồi sau mới rặn ra được một câu, “Kỹ thuật quá ăn hại.”

Văn Diên buồn bực phì cười, ở nơi đồng không mông quạnh, rõ ràng tại Yến Vũ dăm lần bảy lượt khiêu khích, chứ nếu ở nhà thì đã tốt rồi, bôi trơn áo mưa đầy đủ, lại có thêm giường rộng thênh thang tha hồ lăn từ đầu giường đến cuối giường, đâu đến nỗi phải làm tình hối hả thế này. Nghĩ đến chuyện hồi nữa còn phải mỗi người một lần phiền toái, Văn Diên cứng rắn hạ quyết tâm, tiếp tục chọc dương vật vào trong.

Nhận ra Văn Diên vẫn chưa đi vào hết, Yến Vũ suýt nữa là mất mặt lên tiếng xin tha. Nhưng người ta cũng đã đi vào rồi, đàn ông với nhau cả, giờ cũng hết cách thoái lui, ai nhường trước kẻ đó thất thế, đau cũng phải ráng chịu. Yến Vũ thở dốc nói, “Mau lên cho xong.”

Trước thì chê kỹ thuật kém, sau lại bắt Văn Diên nhanh lên, tính tốt cách mấy cũng nhịn không nổi, Yến Vũ nào hiểu được diễn biến tâm lý đó, anh chỉ cảm thấy dưới cửa mình đau điếng, những đợt nhấp mạnh mà chậm đã bắt đầu rồi. Vào sâu ra cạn, Yến Vũ liếc nhìn bụng dưới Văn Diên săn cứng, bụi lông giữa háng dao động sâu rồi lại nông, trong cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng, làn da dung hòa với con nước.

Ánh nhìn dời lên trên, chạm đến xương dưới cằm nghiến lại kiềm chế của Văn Diên, chung quy vẫn không thể nén được lòng riêng. Trái tim bị quyến rũ không giữ nổi bình tĩnh, lại ỷ vào chuyện Văn Diên không nhìn thấy. Tay anh thoạt tiên chạm lên đôi mắt bị quấn băng của Văn Diên, lướt xuống bờ môi, chạm lên nếp vân ướt át, thoạt nặng, thoạt nhẹ.

Môi Văn Diên khẽ nhếch lên, ngậm lấy đầu ngón tay anh, đầu lưỡi nóng ẩm đá đẩy ngón tay một cách gợi dục, thứ bên dưới lại bất thình lình bành trướng, Yến Vũ nhăn mày, rút tay ra khỏi miệng, sờ xuống dưới nơi giao hợp, từ chốn ướt át dính dấp, mò mẫm đến cặp bi trĩu nặng, còn lại tất thảy đều đã dồn vào cơ thể anh, vòng thịt quanh cửa động sưng lên, gốc dương vật của Văn Diên nóng ghê người.

Nắng chiều vụt tắt sau chân mây, xung quanh dần tối đi, cơ thể hai người họ hợp làm một, phóng đãng làm tình bên bờ hồ. Cuối cùng với tư thế khiên cưỡng đó, Văn Diên đè anh nhấp hơn trăm nhịp, làm nửa người dưới anh tê dại như khúc gỗ, mới thở lấy hơi vuốt cặp đùi cong mẩy bị kéo banh ra của anh, thấp giọng nói, “Đổi tư thế nhé?”

Giọng Yến Vũ vốn đã khàn đi, thứ kia rút ra ngoài ép anh vuột ra một tiếng thở dốc. Giọng anh vốn đã rất từ tính, giờ lại khản đi một cách gợi tình dâm đãng, khiến động tác Văn Diên khựng lại. Kế đó, thô bạo xé toạc lớp băng quấn trên mặt xuống.

Khi ánh sáng quay về, Văn Diên mới phát hiện ra vành mắt Yến Vũ đỏ au, lửa dục trong mắt chưa nguôi ngoai, dấu xanh tím trên người chỗ đậm chỗ nhạt, một chân còn móc trên eo gã, bắp đùi kéo lên cao, đầu gối hồng hồng, kẽ mông không biết là do bị dập tóe ra nước, hay là ướt vì dính nước hồ, khiến cho quanh chốn đi vào ướt nhoe nhoét. Yến Vũ không ngờ Văn Diên đột nhiên tháo băng xuống, vội vàng nhẹm đi vẻ mặt mơ hồ động tình, day mặt đi như muốn giấu diếm, hàng mi rũ xuống, để lộ cần cổ chi chít vết đỏ tình ái.

Thế là Văn Diên đã được chiêm ngưỡng dáng vẻ của một Yến Vũ quyến rũ nhất, kể từ lúc họ quen nhau cho đến giờ. So với cú nhảy từ trên dốc núi vừa rồi, cảm giác này còn kinh tâm động phách hơn. Tóc mai Yến Vũ ướt dượt mồ hôi, từ mày đến mắt, đều ngập trong sắc đỏ tình dục, trái cổ gợi cảm rún rẩy, xương quai xanh gồ lên, vòng eo dẻo dai chắc khỏe, hết thảy đều đang nằm trong tay gã.

Còn Yến Vũ thì lại không nhận ra sự im lặng bất chợt của Văn Diên, chỉ run rẩy bắp đùi, kéo xuống khỏi eo Văn Diên. Anh xoay người lại chống vách đá, mông hơi nhếch lên, nhưng mãi chưa thấy đợt tiến công tiếp theo. Anh bèn nghi hoặc ngoái lại, nửa đùa nửa thật, “Làm hết nổi rồi?”

Văn Diên bị nghẹn, rồi môi mím chặt vì dằn dỗi, gã không nói tiếng nào, chỉ nâng cặp mông Yến Vũ lên, lần thứ hai xông vào nơi còn chưa kịp khép lại, mạnh mẽ dữ dội hơn cả lần trước. Kế đó là những đợt rong ruổi dồn dập, phành phạch hệt như phong ba bão táp trút xuống, Văn Diên dốc hết sức cho Yến Vũ biết đến tột cùng là gã có thể làm được hay không.

Yến Vũ bị thúc đổ nhào ra trước, hoảng hốt phải chống bằng cả hai tay mới không bị đập đầu. Bụng dưới anh co rúm, cơ thịt trên người thắt lại như chống cự, dương vật xông thẳng vào trong, khuấy động nơi sâu thẳm, khoái cảm vô ngần chầm chậm lan tỏa từ nơi ấy, mảng quanh đốt sống cụt tê dại, trán Yến Vũ chảy mồ hôi hột, anh cố nén tiếng rên rỉ của mình, nhưng vẫn không thể kháng cự lại dục vọng thiêu đốt.

Những đợt nhấp nhả vô tận, mồ hôi đầm đìa tan vào nhau, tay Văn Diên từ đằng sau vòng qua, vuốt từ xương sườn lên đến vai, tiện thể ôm ghị anh về phía mình một cách đầy chiếm hữu. Mông anh dính với háng Văn Diên, bờ vai đập lên khuôn ngực vạm vỡ của đối phương, eo và mông tạo thành một vòng cung cực hạn. Anh vô lực ngửa đầu ra sau, ngả lên hõm vai Văn Diên, anh ngửi thấy mùi hóc-môn trên người Văn Diên, giữa tầm nhìn lắc lư dập dềnh, anh xoay mặt thè lưỡi ra, chầm chậm liếm mép gò má Văn Diên.

Hơi thở Văn Diên ngưng trệ, bàn tay đang ôm xiết đè nghiến khuôn ngực của anh bỗng khựng lại, chuyển sang bóp cằm, cắn lên môi anh, tựa như căm hận sự khiêu khích không điểm dừng của anh vậy, cái hôn vô cùng thô lỗ cộc cằn, môi lưỡi luồn sâu trong miệng, hôn đến là dằn vặt triền miên, hôn đến khi thân thể nóng bừng.

Thứ bên trong thân thể không ngừng mài nghiền, không ngừng tìm tòi nơi yếu ớt tấn công khôn ngớt. Yến Vũ vòng tay ra sau túm gáy Văn Diên, tay sượt qua đốt sống cổ thì chới với, gạt vỡ những giọt mồ hôi đọng nơi ấy, để lại vết cào. Bộ củ khủng bố, cộng thêm tinh lực tràn trề, thực sự đã vùi dập anh tơi bời hoa lá, không buông tha bất cứ nơi nào có thể khiến anh có phản ứng mãnh liệt.

Yến Vũ nắm tay Văn Diên, kéo nó xuống sờ lên thứ cương lên dưới háng mình, Văn Diên thành thạo vỗ về anh, sẵn tiện ve vuốt bụng dưới, cảm nhận anh trong từng nhịp chuyển động. Bất chợt, gáy Yến Vũ nhói lên, quả nhiên là Văn Diên ngoạm miếng thịt sau gáy anh, hệt như thú hoang ôm ghì anh, tiếp tục đút rút nhanh hơn.

Từng chỗ nhạy cảm trên người Yến Vũ đều bị Văn Diên khêu ra, đùa bỡn bằng hết, từ trong ra ngoài đều được săn sóc tận tình, mỗi một lần khơi gợi hờ hững là lại rước đến một đợt sóng tình trào dâng. Anh vặn vẹo vòng eo dẻo dai, tay luồn qua giữa háng ra sau, se nắn túi tinh nằng nặng của người đằng sau mình. Cho dù đang ở dưới thân người ta, Yến Vũ cũng không muốn được săn sóc một chiều.

Làm tình không phải là chuyện một người sướng, tinh lực của anh cũng dồi dào như Văn Diên, không ngừng phối hợp ép Văn Diên vuột ra vài tiếng rên rỉ thiếu kiểm soát. Anh vừa mới cười thỏa mãn, thì đã bị Văn Diên có máu chinh phục cao ngất dằn cả hai tay lại, cắn vành tai anh. Đau nhói, không biết có bị rách da hay không, một lần nữa Văn Diên lại tìm đến anh hôn, lần này đã dịu dàng hơn nhiều, song động tác bên dưới thì vẫn hung hãn, khiến tóc tai ướt dầm trên trán anh khua khoắng loạn xạ.

Thi thoảng có mồ hôi lạc vào mắt, làm anh phải nhắm nghiền mắt lại, khi ánh sáng tắt ngúm, cũng là lúc anh cảm nhận được sâu sắc rằng vật khủng kia đã khiến anh không ngừng thăng hoa thế nào, gần như lạc lối trong dục vọng. Anh kêu lên thành tiếng, khoái lạc đến cực đỉnh. Hai tay Yến Vũ ràng ra sau, đè lên mông Văn Diên, bắt người kia phải dùng sức đâm mạnh vào người mình hơn nữa.

Anh sắp lên đến đỉnh, dương vật căng phồng cực hạn, trơ trẽn lắc lư trong thinh không, bắn nước tung tóe khắp nơi. Hiển nhiên Văn Diên cũng sắp, gã ôm Yến Vũ cứng ngắc, Yến Vũ cảm nhận rõ rành rành tiếng tim đập điên cuồng của người phía sau, do dùng lực quá độ, lại thêm cắm lút cực kì dâm loạn, thân thể họ khít khao, cơ hồ không có lằn ranh, anh có thể cảm giác được quy đầu hùng vĩ của Văn Diên đã khoan vào trong người anh sâu đến tận cùng.

Trước khi lí trí còn tỉnh táo, kết hợp với khoái cảm đằng sau, anh nắm dương vật của mình bắn tinh, bắn rất nhiều, đến cằm anh cũng dính một chút. Đến chừng đầu óc hoang hoải miễn cưỡng trấn tỉnh lại, cộng thêm thứ sệt dính không ngừng rót vào sâu trong người, Yến Vũ mới nhận thức được một chuyện… anh để Văn Diên bắn vào trong rồi.

~*~

Can: …vì H là không gián đoạn, bèn phốt liền 2 chương (▰˘◡˘▰) ~~


	24. Chapter 24

Lỗ tai ù ù từng hồi, thân thể tái tê, khoái cảm còn vương sau cơn cực cảm mãnh liệt vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thoái lui. Văn Diên ve vuốt bụng anh, hít một hơi, se sẻ rút ra ngoài. Dư âm chưa dứt, Yến Vũ có thể cảm nhận rất rõ cửa động của mình đang co rút, có thứ gì đó thuận theo đó chảy trào ra ngoài. Anh thò tay sờ đằng sau, tay dính nhầy sệt. Không hiểu sao, Yến Vũ nhớ đến chuyện xảy ra mấy ngày trước trong con hẻm nhỏ, Văn Diên nói rằng mình để ý đến chuyện đó.

Thế nhưng cuộc làm tình này vẫn chưa kết thúc, đã giao kèo mỗi người một lần, anh đưa mắt ra hiệu, mắt sáng rực, dán chằm chặp vào cơ thể trần trụi của Văn Diên. Gã đàn ông vừa mới đạt được thỏa mãn tình dục, cả người đều biếng nhác, mồ hôi khêu gợi chảy xuống bụng dưới, tóc Văn Diên ướt mèm, hai tay tùy ý mở ra, hóc-môn phóng túng không hề thu bớt, gã nhìn Yến Vũ khàn khàn nói, “Tới anh?”

Cái tên này! Nghiễm nhiên vẫn là cái điệu bộ ung dung đó, làm Yến Vũ không hiểu sao thấy tức tối phẫn nộ dã man. Anh không cầm lòng được, hỏi Văn Diên, “Anh không ngại à?”

Mày Văn Diên khẽ nhíu, nói như dặn dò, “Chắc là đau lắm, anh cẩn thận một chút.”

Yến Vũ vẫn cảm thấy có chút ngại ngần, hỏi lại một lần nữa, “Ý tôi là, anh chưa từng bao giờ ở vị trí bên dưới, không bận tâm để tôi…”

Nào ngờ Văn Diên lại nhìn anh như nhìn một đứa con nít, còn cười thành tiếng, “Chẳng phải anh nói mỗi người một lần à? Tuy chưa thử bao giờ, nhưng nghe bảo kỹ thuật của anh không phải dạng vừa, chơi thôi mà, cần gì để tâm nhiều vậy.”

Yến Vũ bỗng dưng nhận thức được vấn đề nằm ở đâu, hóa ra chỉ là chơi mà thôi… vì sao Văn Diên bằng lòng cho anh đè, là vì kích thích ập đến, bản thân lại chẳng bận tâm, nên cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng. Anh bằng lòng bị đè, là vì thứ tình cảm không thể nói rõ, cộng thêm tâm tư khó kiềm nén, căn bản là khác nhau, không ngang hàng. Giữa anh và Văn Diên, anh lại dường như ở tư thế bại trận.

Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ trở nên xấu vô cùng, rõ ràng là đôi bên khiêu khích nhau, vậy mà anh lại ném vào đó vài phần chân tâm, động tình đến là rõ nhiều. Chẳng qua chỉ là một trò chơi, đáng nhẽ nên chơi hết mình, nhưng anh chơi không nổi nữa rồi. Anh dằn lòng lại, chẳng buồn ve vãn gì nhiều, kéo Văn Diên qua, day mặt đối phương quay xuống vách đá, anh thô bạo khai thác, cơ thể Văn Diên thoáng chốc cứng còng, cửa động khô khốc khó tiến vào.

Văn Diên dường như cảm nhận được sự rối loạn cảm xúc của Yến Vũ, gã trở tay bắt lấy bàn tay Yến Vũ đang cắm rút trong mông mình, nhẫn nhịn hỏi, “Anh không sao chứ?”

Yến Vũ rẫy tay anh ra, vỗ một phát mạnh lên mông Văn Diên, “Thả lỏng một chút! Cần tôi phải dạy anh nữa sao?”

Hành vi tương đương với việc nhổ lông sư tử, mặt Văn Diên xanh xám, gã quay người lại đẩy Yến Vũ ra, mắt tối sầm, phảng phất giận dữ, có vẻ như muốn nổi lửa, nhưng đối phương vẫn gắng nhẫn nhịn, rồi gượng gạo nói, “Mới rồi chẳng phải còn tốt lắm sao.”

Yến Vũ nhìn qua chỗ khác, anh lau mặt, rồi có chút bải hoải nói, “Chúng ta về đi, tôi bỗng nhiên không còn hứng thú nữa.”

Anh rời đi trước, vừa đi vừa có thứ gì đó trong cơ thể chảy ra. Có chút chật vật, nhưng nhiều hơn cả là bất lực. Anh không nên nhận ra rằng tình cảm anh dành cho Văn Diên không bình thường, hay nói đúng hơn là, kì thực ngay từ đầu con người này đã hấp dẫn anh, chỉ là anh không chịu đối diện thẳng thắn mà thôi. Cũng như anh đã từng nói, trái tim chân thành của lãng tử, bao giờ cũng nhễ nhại máu tươi.

Anh sợ rằng cho dù anh lấy nó đưa ra, Văn Diên cũng chẳng cần. Tình cảm anh dành cho Văn Diên, hệt như một cơn gió tích tụ ngày qua ngày tháng qua tháng, đập vào cánh cửa, đập từng cơn từng cơn một, cho đến khi bung vỡ ổ khóa. Cửa nứt ra, khóa lộ ra vết rỉ sét đỏ au, nhưng gió vẫn luồn qua phòng, chẳng bao giờ dừng chân nán lại.

Trên đường về, bầu không khí im lìm đáng sợ, Văn Diên chỉ lạnh lùng không nói năng gì, gần như chẳng ngó ngàng đến Yến Vũ. Về tới nhà, Yến Vũ theo lên lầu dắt Tiểu Tư về, anh đứng ngoài cửa, do dự nói cảm ơn, Văn Diên gật đầu, rồi lập tức đóng cửa lại, thậm chí không buồn nói câu chào tạm biệt. Yến Vũ đứng bất động ngoài đấy, nhìn cánh cửa hồi lâu, mãi đến khi Tiểu Tư chủ động chạy xuống trước, Yến Vũ mới lê bước theo.

Vào nhà, phòng ngủ lộn xộn nhếch nhác, dấu chân tán loạn, anh không tắm trước, mà lê cái eo mỏi nhừ, cái mông sưng đau, khom lưng lau dọn nhà cửa sạch sẽ từng chút một. Đến lúc tắm, anh cởi sạch quần áo, ném vào trong giỏ đồ dơ. Tắm rửa tẩy sạch tới một tiếng đồng hồ, Yến Vũ vác cái thân trần như nhộng, chân ướt mẹp, bước ra khỏi nhà tắm, bò lên giường.

Không biết có phải Tiểu Tư cảm nhận được sự sa sút của anh hay không, cũng bò lên giường theo. Anh úp mặt vào cái bụng mềm mại của Tiểu Tư, nghe tiếng tim đập khá gấp của loài thú, chìm vào trong giấc ngủ.

Vài ngày trôi qua, cơ thể hồi phục tinh thần phấn chấn trở lại, Yến Vũ cần kiếm người san sẻ tâm tình, mà không thể kiếm cái tên miệng rộng Trình Sở, đành phải ôm chai rượu năm 82, mặt dày đi tìm Tống Kiếm làm bóng đèn.

Người yêu Tống Kiếm vừa về nước, hai kẻ này ngọt ngào đến ê cả răng, chỉ là ăn một bữa cơm, da mặt dày như Yến Vũ cũng bị ánh mắt nồng nàn, chấp chứa tình cảm của hai tên này mài mỏng luôn. May mà Tống Kiếm hiểu anh, ăn xong bèn sai tên nhà mình đi siêu thị mua đồ, còn mình thì cùng Yến Vũ ra ban công hút thuốc, hỏi anh đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Yến Vũ định dùng cái mác ‘bạn tao’ vạn năng ra mào đầu, nhưng vừa mới nói câu bạn tao lỡ dại yêu một thằng, đã thấy Tống Kiếm nhả một vòng khói, vẻ mặt tiếc hận nói rằng, “Tao biết ngay là mày với Văn Diên không đơn giản.”

Cái mác vạn năng hết xài được, Yến Vũ đơ mặt, im lặng rít thuốc, sau đó bình thản gật đầu, “Không sai, tao chính là thằng ngu đó.”

Tống Kiếm vỗ vỗ vai anh, chuyển sang an ủi ngược, “Không sao đâu, Văn Diên vốn là một người có sức hút, mày biết mà, phía đông thành phố có mấy ai mà không mê anh ta như điếu đổ.”

Yến Vũ cười cười, gật đầu đồng tình, sau đó, anh kể lại chuyện xảy ra ở hồ. Tống Kiếm càng nghe vẻ mặt càng quái lạ, cho đến cuối cùng, vẫn không nhịn được bật cười thành tiếng, Yến Vũ có chút khó hiểu, “Mày cười gì vậy?”

Tống Kiếm lau nước mắt trào ra do cười quá độ, “Mày lợi hại thật đấy, đầu tiên là chê Văn Diên kỹ thuật kém, sau đó lại nói người ta làm mày cụt hứng, ha ha ha ha thật muốn nhìn mặt anh ta khi ấy ghê, chắc là chưa từng có ai đối xử với anh ta như vậy cả, hèn gì sau đó người ta không buồn ngó ngàng đến mày nữa.”

Khóe miệng Yến Vũ co giựt, anh thật sự không nghĩ đến điểm đó, ai bảo anh khi ấy hoàn toàn chìm sâu trong khủng hoảng tình cảm nội tại, không nghĩ những lời chống chế của mình lại đả kích lòng tự trọng của Văn Diên dữ dội. Giờ muốn hối cũng chẳng được, chung quy anh cần giữ trái tim bình tĩnh, không gặp Văn Diên nữa, mắc công lên cơn bốc đồng, lại làm chuyện ngu xuẩn khiến bản thân hối hận.

Tống Kiếm cười xong rồi, lại nghiêm nghị nói, “Anh ta không hợp với mày.”

Yến Vũ ngưng mắt nhìn bóng đêm chùng dưới lầu, những muốn phản bác, nhưng thật khó mở miệng. Tống Kiếm quen anh đã lâu, làm sao không nhìn ra được tâm tư khó nén trên mặt Yến Vũ, nhưng chỉ có thể lấy tư cách người ngoài cuộc phân tích cho anh, dù sao Yến Vũ cũng là người lí trí, tìm đến một người có liên can ngay từ đầu đã không ủng hộ anh và Văn Diên, chẳng phải vì muốn có một người ngăn cản anh sao.

Tống Kiếm không nói gì thêm nữa, chỉ đâm một đòn chí mạng, “Anh ta với Tuyên Triết vừa mới chia tay không bao lâu, làm sao có thể nhanh chóng phục hồi vết thương lòng được chứ.”

Yến Vũ thở dài, hai tay đan nhau đặt trên lan can sắt, tì cằm lên, anh lặng thinh hồi lâu, nhưng khi Tống Kiếm cho rằng anh đã thật sự thông tỏ, thì Yến Vũ lại nghiêng mặt, bướng bỉnh nói như một đứa trẻ, “Nhưng anh ta đâu phải người trọng tình, tao cũng đã chắc gì yêu người ta chứ.”

Đây là một ván cờ bế tắc, không thể phá giải, anh không thoát ra được, cũng không thể quay đầu lại.

~*~

Can: …mình xoạc nhau đến như vậy, thế nhưng đâu phải là yêu ಥ_ಥ


	25. Chapter 25

Tống Kiếm kinh ngạc thực sự, “Mày yêu anh ta thật ư?”, Yến Vũ lắc đầu, “Không biết.” Có lẽ là yêu, mà cũng có thể chẳng phải. Nhưng bị hấp dẫn là sự thực, nghĩ đến chuyện Văn Diên và Tuyên Triết thấy đau lòng là sự thực, cái rung động khi nụ hôn in trên lớp băng vải như bị bắt mất linh hồn cũng là sự thực. Anh không muốn phủ định cảm xúc của mình, nhưng lại không xác định được.

Tống Kiếm thở dài, vỗ vai bạn mình, “Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều nữa, chỉ là nhất thời si cuồng mà thôi.” Tình cảm không biết khởi nguồn từ đâu, cũng chẳng biết kết quả thế nào, Tống Kiếm không muốn bạn thân của mình lún quá sâu. Yến Vũ chỉ có thể cười rầu rĩ, “Cám ơn lời an ủi của mày.”

Chừng bạn trai Tống Kiếm quay về, Tống Kiếm tự giác tiến đến cầm đồ, còn hôn khẽ lên gò má bạn trai nữa chứ, thân mật xong quay lại thấy Yến Vũ đang ngó, mặt không khỏi ửng đỏ, chẳng dè Yến Vũ đột nhiên phán một câu, “Quả nhiên là không giống nhau.” Gạn hỏi thì, Yến Vũ lắc đầu không chịu nói tiếp.

Rời khỏi nhà Tống Kiếm, Yến Vũ về đến nhà thì trời đã khuya, không ngờ trong sân lại bật đèn, một người đang nằm trên ghế lười dài dưới bóng đèn. Là Văn Diên mấy bữa nay không gặp. Đối phương nhàn nhã bày trên bàn gỗ nào là tôm hùm đất, thêm mấy lon bia, không rõ là đang ngắm trời đêm hay đang ngủ nữa. Yến Vũ đứng tại chỗ phân vân không biết nên qua chào hỏi, hay tắm rửa đi ngủ, nào ngờ ánh mắt Văn Diên quá tinh, phát hiện ra anh trước, rồi cất tiếng mời, “Nhậu không?”

Yến Vũ đi qua, ngồi một bên. Anh thấy mặt Văn Diên say rượu ửng đỏ, không nén được miệng hỏi, “Sao lại nhậu một mình ở đây?” Nhìn cũng đáng thương hết sức đi. Văn Diên chầm chậm ngồi dậy, cười bảo, “Đại để là vì tôi đắc tội với một người bạn, muốn xin lỗi người ta, ai ngờ hăm hở xách đồ ăn khuya đi kiếm, thì người bạn này lại không có nhà, đành phải trơ trọi ngồi đây ngắm trăng, tự an ủi bản thân.”

Yến Vũ làm sao không biết được đây là đối phương muốn xuống nước, trái tim anh nhất thời mềm xuống, anh cười mắng, “Còn bày đặt an ủi mình, bớt nhảm nhí đi, ở cái đất thành phố này đừng nói là trăng, sao còn chả có nữa là.”

Ánh mắt Văn Diên vụt cười, rót vào người anh, “Sao lại không có, trước mặt không phải có một đây sao.” Chẳng qua chỉ là một câu nói đùa, nhưng Yến Vũ không thể cười cười cho qua, anh trấn định lại tâm tình xáo động, nói lảng qua chuyện khác. Nghe Văn Diên kể một vài chuyện thú vị trong thời gian làm việc, hai người họ uống rượu, hóng gió, khúc mắc mấy ngày trước cứ thế theo gió bay đi.

Uống ngà ngà say, bao tử cũng lấp kha khá, Yến Vũ bỗng nhớ đến lời Tống Kiếm, tình cảm Văn Diên dành cho Tuyên Triết vẫn chưa dứt, lòng anh rục rịch, bèn hỏi luôn ra miệng, cho dù Văn Diên không muốn nói, hoặc bị chọc giận càng tốt, còn nếu quan hệ thật sự tan vỡ, thì những tơ tưởng kia sẽ không tiếp tục dày vò anh nữa.

Nhưng nào ngờ Văn Diên không biết có phải thực sự coi anh là bạn rồi hay không, mà bị hỏi chuyện cá nhân cũng chẳng giận. Văn Diên sắp xếp lại từ ngữ một chút, rồi nói rõ nguyên nhân chia tay, “Anh biết đó, chuyện trăng gió trước kia của tôi quá nhiều, cậu ấy không tin tôi.”

Yến Vũ nhớ có lần trong quán bar, bọn họ kể chuyện trên đường chạm mặt Văn Diên và Tuyên Triết, còn cố tình chào hỏi, ắt hẳn khi ấy đã đâm dằm cắm rễ vào trái tim người yêu. Văn Diên hớp ngụm bia, nhìn ra xa tựa như đang hồi tưởng, ánh mắt mông lung, “Khi đó vì công việc mà tôi thường xuyên vắng nhà, cậu ấy nghi ngờ tôi, rồi lại chịu không nổi. Cậu ấy nói rằng mình không muốn trở thành một gã đàn ông đố kị tâm thần bất ổn, hằng ngày đều nghĩ tôi đang ở đâu, có phải tôi đang ngoại tình hay không. Cãi nhau triền miên khiến cả hai đều rất mỏi mệt, đến cuối cùng, cậu ấy muốn dọn ra ngoài, anh nói có buồn cười hay không, căn nhà đó vốn là của cậu ấy, nên người ra đi chỉ có thể là tôi.”

Yến Vũ thoáng kinh ngạc, nhưng rồi lại thấu suốt ngay. Nghi ngờ chỉ cần một hạt mầm bé nhỏ, là có thể hủy hoại hết thảy. Chẳng thể nói là ai đúng ai sai, chỉ có thể nói rằng câu chuyện lãng tử quay đầu, Tuyên Triết đã lựa chọn không tin.

Văn Diên ngồi dậy, nhìn bàn tay mình, rồi siết lại thành nắm đấm, “Thực ra… tôi không muốn chia tay. Nhưng Tuyên Triết cầu xin tôi, cầu xin tôi buông tha cậu ấy.”

Văn Diên khe khẽ vuột một tiếng cười, rồi lại nằm xuống ghế, nhỏ giọng thì thào một câu, “Câu chuyện này chán lắm phải không, kì thực giờ tôi nghĩ lại cũng thấy buồn cười.”

Lồng ngực Yến Vũ như bị nhét một cụm bông gòn, miệng lưỡi khô chát: buồn cười gì chứ, trông anh rõ là… đau khổ đến sắp khóc rồi kìa.

Văn Diên lau mặt, vờ bình thản nói, “Sao tự dưng anh lại có hứng thú với việc này thế.” Yến Vũ thấy vẻ mặt đối phương thay đổi, bèn bình tĩnh nhìn đi chỗ khác, hỏi, “Anh không nghĩ đến việc quay lại à?” Văn Diên lắc đầu, “Tôi với cậu ấy không hợp… tái hợp bao nhiêu lần đi nữa, cũng chỉ có một kết quả thôi. Hay nói đúng hơn, người như tôi, có lẽ chỉ thích hợp sống một mình suốt đời.”

Yến Vũ bới bới đống tôm hùm đất, phát hiện ra trong đó còn có mấy con tôm tích. Không hiểu sao anh lại muốn ăn. Khổ nỗi vỏ con này vừa cứng lại nhọn, ráng cạy ra lại sợ bị đâm vào tay, thế nhưng lớp thịt thơm ngon mềm mại bên trong lại khiến anh không muốn từ bỏ. Thế là nhìn chăm chằm con tôm bằng biểu cảm hết sức vặn xoắn, oán hờn sâu sắc.

Văn Diên thấy không ai trả lời trả vốn gì, quay đầu qua thì phát hiện Yến Vũ đang nhìn tôm tích đến ngu người, không khỏi buồn cười, “Ê ê, kêu người ta kể chuyện buồn tình cảm cho đã, cuối cùng thì anh chỉ có hứng thú với đồ ăn vậy hả.” Yến Vũ liếm liếm nước tôm dính trên tay, “Thề là không phải.”

Văn Diên ngẫm nghĩ, câu Yến Vũ nói quả đúng là trả lời câu của gã, chỉ là không biết trả lời cho vế trước, hay là vế sau. Thế nên bèn cười, bốc một con tôm tích lên, vặn vặn mấy cái cho lỏng thân, kéo phần đuôi ra trước, loáng sau, đã lột được phần thịt mềm bên trong. Gã nhét thịt tôm vào miệng Yến Vũ, vành mắt cong vênh, “Thật ra nhìn thì có vẻ khó mở, nhưng chỉ cần khéo một chút, thì lột cũng nhanh lắm.”

Yến Vũ nhai nhóp nhép, gật gù khen ngợi, “Cái của này ăn đúng ngon.” Anh thảnh thơi đợi Văn Diên lột tôm cho, mình chỉ việc ăn, cho đến khi đồ ăn trên bàn được xử lí gần hết, Yến Vũ ợ một tiếng no nê, lười biếng định nằm xuống, tiếc là chỉ có một cái ghế nằm, thế là anh cũng chẳng thèm khách khí, nằm luôn trên người Văn Diên, ép hai tên đàn ông nằm chật ních trên ghế, chen chúc đến mức lung lay lung lắc.

Tay Văn Diên còn chưa kịp lau khô, đành phải giang hai tay ra, tránh đụng vô người Yến Vũ, cười có phần bất đắc dĩ, “Chí ít cũng phải cho tôi đi rửa tay đã chứ.” Yến Vũ hệt như một con mèo to xác xà nẹo, lắc đầu, “Ngại quá à, ai kêu chỉ có một cái ghế nằm làm chi.” Dứt lời anh kéo tay Văn Diên, “Tôi không ngại, chứ gặp người khác là đã kì thị cho chết rồi.” Câu của anh đầy ẩn ý, tiếc rằng người nghe không hiểu, còn kêu oan cho mình, lột tôm cho người ta, còn không được tiếng cảm ơn nào.

Không biết cái ghế này mua ở đâu, bị hai gã đàn ông lớn xác đùn đẩy một hồi cũng không bị sụp. Văn Diên thấy anh sờ sờ ghế, bèn hỏi, “Anh cũng muốn một cái hả?” Yến Vũ gật đầu, “Chất lượng khá tốt.” Nào ngờ Văn Diên lại y như được khen ngợi, len lén hớn hở, “Tôi cũng có thể làm cho anh một cái.” Yến Vũ ngộ ra rồi, bèn liếc Văn Diên, “Coi bộ ngày thường anh sống buồn chán quá ha.”

Văn Diên đắng lòng vì bị đả kích, “Ai cũng bảo gu của tôi hơi bị rộng á.” Yến Vũ hơi nhỏm người dậy, từ bên trên nhìn xuống Văn Diên, ánh mắt hệt như muốn nhìn thấu con người nằm dưới, cho đến khi Văn Diên tưởng đâu Yến Vũ sẽ nghiêng người xuống, thì không ngờ Yến Vũ lại nhoài qua, rút bịch khăn giấy trong túi áo khoác cởi ra để sang một bên, anh trong tư thế cưỡi trên eo Văn Diên, kéo tay Văn Diên lên, lấy khăn giấy lau khô tay đối phương.

Anh nhìn lòng bàn tay Văn Diên, rồi lồng tay mình vào, anh nắm tay Văn Diên giơ lên, “Anh coi, lau khô rồi là có thể đụng vào, anh ngại cái gì chứ.”

Vẻ mặt Văn Diên khựng lại, ánh mắt nhìn Yến Vũ sâu xa như muốn tìm tòi. Tiếc là khuôn mặt tươi cười của Yến Vũ chẳng để lộ gì hết, chỉ như đơn giản thuật lại một sự việc, thế nhưng ngón cái lại sè sẹ ma sát mu bàn tay đối phương, tạo ra thứ cảm giác ngưa ngứa không thể diễn tả chân xác.

Đương lúc Văn Diên định trở tay lại nắm tay anh, Yến Vũ chậm chạp buông ra, rồi lại cuộn trên người Văn Diên, mái tóc của anh xõa tung lên cổ Văn Diên, cười khe khẽ một hồi, anh ngấc đầu lên cắn nhẹ vành tai Văn Diên một cái, giọng khàn khàn nói nhỏ, “Tôi bỗng dưng phát hiện ra, anh cũng thích hợp bấm một cái lỗ tai dã man.”

~*~

Can: …tôm tích… *quẹt nước miếng*


	26. Chapter 26

Ngày hôm sau Yến Vũ tỉnh dậy trên giường Văn Diên, hoàn toàn khỏa thân, một chân còn buông thõng bên mép giường, tay Văn Diên đang quàng eo anh kéo lại. Có lẽ rượu chưa say mà người đã tự say, hoặc giả là do tác dụng chậm của rượu vang trộn với bia, anh nhớ lại chuyện sau đó rồi từ từ bò dậy, ánh nắng chiếu lên tấm thân trần truồng, từng phân từng tấc da thịt đều tắm trong ánh sáng dìu dịu.

Anh nhặt áo sơmi bên cạnh giường, từ tốn mặc vào, tay áo, cổ áo, vạt áo sơ mi chỉ đủ che được một nửa bờ mông tròn trịa nhẵn nhụi, còn lộ ra một nửa. Văn Diên vừa tỉnh dậy, đập vào mắt là một hình ảnh đầy tính nhục cảm như vậy. Gã luôn cảm thấy thân hình Yến Vũ rất đẹp, hệt như nam thần trong tranh vẽ tường, mỗi đường nét trên cơ thể đều căng tràn vẻ đẹp dương cương của nam giới. Chỉ hận trong tay không có máy ảnh, không thể bắt lấy hình ảnh này, vẻ mặt gã đầy tiếc nuối, trơ mắt ra nhìn Yến Vũ kéo quần, thắt dây nịt.

Yến Vũ gãi đầu, quay lại thấy Văn Diên, “Dậy rồi? Có muốn ăn gì không?”

Văn Diên gác đầu nói, “Trong tủ lạnh không có nguyên liệu.” Yến Vũ cầm di động lên coi giờ, “Ra ngoài mua, với lại tôi cũng phải về xem Tiểu Tư thế nào.” Yến Vũ hiếm khi đi đêm không về, dù sao trong nhà cũng có Tiểu Tư chờ anh, không ngờ mấy lần đêm không về đều vì Văn Diên cả, đến chừng về nhà, thì thấy Tiểu Tư đáng thương đang nằm ục trên sô pha, vừa nghe tiếng mở cửa liền rưng rưng bổ nhào đến.

Yến Vũ khom xuống ôm Tiểu Tư, lặng lẽ nghĩ bụng: con à, con đừng trách ba, có trách thì trách đầu sỏ tai họa má con ấy, suốt ngày quyến rũ ba. Con à, đợi chừng nào ba câu được má về nhà rồi, con sẽ có hai người ngủ chung.

Trên đường ra chợ mua đồ ăn, chim bay, chó chạy, có hai người đàn ông sóng vai đi bên nhau. Vai Yến Vũ và Văn Diên kề sát, trong mắt có nhau, luyên thuyên cười nói. Chừng xách đồ ăn về thì qua nhà Yến Vũ, Yến Vũ đeo tạp dề, lấy đồ mua về sơ chế nấu nướng, làm một bữa điểm tâm thanh đạm mà không kém phần phong phú.

Văn Diên không ngờ tay nghề bếp núc của anh lại cao siêu đến vậy, ngạc nhiên hớn hở nếm một chút, rồi gật gù thỏa mãn. Yến Vũ bưng cằm, săm soi ngắm nghía mặt Văn Diên, cho đến khi người bị nhìn mất tự nhiên, rút khăn giấy lau miệng, rồi mới rũ mắt xuống, gắp một miếng gà xé, bỏ vào miệng.

Yến Vũ lau khóe miệng, mở lời, “Tôi nấu bữa sáng cho anh, anh nên báo đáp tôi thế nào đây.”

Văn Diên nghe vậy, không khỏi bật cười, gác đũa nói, “Đúng là không có bữa ăn nào miễn phí, anh muốn báo đáp thế nào đây?”, Yến Vũ húp muỗng cháo, đợi nuốt xuống rồi, mới thong thả nói, “Tôi thích xe của anh, cho tôi mượn chạy một thời gian đi.” Văn Diên nhướng mày, “Đảm bảo xe anh chạy thoải mái hơn xe tôi đấy.”, Yến Vũ đáp, “Tôi có thể cho anh mượn xe.”

Giờ Văn Diên mới ngộ ra ý của anh, “Anh muốn trao đổi xe à?” Cũng giống nước hoa của phụ nữ, quần áo của đàn ông, còn cái gì bằng xe để nói lên quan hệ mập mờ, không rõ ràng của bọn họ. Anh chính là muốn tuyên bố với thế giới, anh chấm Văn Diên rồi. Còn phần Văn Diên nhìn có vẻ không hề ngu ngốc kia, đồng ý hay không, là chuyện của gã ta.

Văn Diên chưa nói được, cũng chưa nói không được. Đối phương nói lảng qua chuyện khác, không tiếp đề tài kia nữa. Trong lòng Yến Vũ khó tránh khỏi cảm giác thất vọng nhẹ, nhưng cũng thấy không đến nỗi, dù sao chuyện gì mà dễ dàng quá, lại thiếu đi tính thách thức. Nào ngờ ăn xong rồi, Văn Diên lại nói, “Tôi nghĩ nãy giờ, cảm thấy đổi một bữa ăn lấy xe của tôi, có phải hơi bị lỗ không.”

Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp nói gì, Văn Diên đã tiếp, “Chi bằng bỏ thêm phỉnh đồng ý yêu cầu trước đó của tôi đi.” Mắt Yến Vũ thoáng mở to, ngẫm nghĩ yêu cầu lúc trước, là chuyện đồng ý cho anh ta chụp hình à? Anh chưa kịp hỏi, Văn Diên đã cướp lời, “Tôi muốn chụp anh, nude.”

Yến Vũ cong khóe môi, “Nhìn chưa đủ?” Ánh mắt Văn Diên sâu hút, “Thấy thiếu.”, còn câu tâng bốc nào có thể sánh bằng được nữa, Yến Vũ khẽ hếch cằm, “Được thôi, nhưng tôi cũng có một điều kiện.”

“Ừ?”

“Chụp xong rồi, anh rửa hình, treo lên, còn việc treo ở đâu, do tôi quyết định.”

Thế là một vụ giao dịch mờ ám hoàn thành, Yến Vũ kêu Văn Diên bỏ chén bát vào máy rửa, còn mình thì vào phòng, thay quần áo. Anh đeo đồng hồ lên tay, chọn cà-vạt đeo lỏng lẻo trên cổ. Đang cúi đầu cài khuy cổ tay, sau gáy bỗng có cảm giác ướt át, ngón tay chạm khẽ rồi lập tức rời đi, là tay Văn Diên.

Anh xoay người lại, Văn Diên áp anh lên tấm gương, nhưng không có hành động tiếp xúc sâu hơn, mà chỉ khe khẽ mỉm cười, xách cà-vạt anh lên. Ngón cái men theo nút thắt đi lên, dựng cổ áo lên. Tiếng vải kêu soạt đánh khẽ, hệt như tiếng kéo màn sân khấu, lại như một khúc nhạc đệm gợi tình, khi âm tiết vừa dứt, cũng là lúc tay Văn Diên giữ lấy cổ Yến Vũ, cắn lên môi anh.

Tay Văn Diên tóm cổ Yến Vũ, lòng bàn tay áp lên trái cổ rung rung, dưới sự khống chế cơ hồ không thở nổi, anh hứng chịu một một màn gặm cắn môi dưới, nhay kéo, dây dưa đầy dữ dội. Cho đến khi lực trên cổ buông lỏng, thay vào đó là sau ót được nâng lên. Đến chừng có thể thở được, dưỡng khí quay về lồng ngực, thì cũng kéo theo hơi thở của Văn Diên lấp đầy lá phổi, lan đi khắp cơ thể anh.

Mặt gương bị hơi thở gấp gáp của bọn họ đọng lại dấu mờ ướt, trước khi vạt áo còn thiếu một chút nữa là bung ra, Văn Diên ngừng hết thảy mọi động tác, dục vọng trên mặt rõ ràng chưa trút bỏ hết, nhưng vẫn kiềm chế lui người ra sau. Hai tay gã chống hai bên sườn mặt Yến Vũ, áp lên mặt gương. Cổ tay mạnh mẽ, mạch máu sống động. Yến Vũ bèn trả đũa lại nụ hôn nghẹt thở ban nãy, bằng cách cắn lên cổ tay gã ở chỗ gần nhất, để lại dấu răng ngập sâu mà không thấy máu.

Hàm răng nghiến hằn xuống, đầu lưỡi ướt át xinh đẹp còn ve vãn trêu ngươi. Yến Vũ thở dốc nhả miệng ra, ngón tay quệt khóe môi ẩm ướt, “Còn cứ tiếp tục như vậy, tôi sẽ bị muộn đấy.”

Văn Diên giơ cổ tay lên, lia mắt qua dấu răng, “Cắn ác thật.” Yến Vũ vươn tay ôm eo Văn Diên, bóp cơ lưng rắn chắc một cái, “Không ác bằng anh.”

Hôm nay đi làm anh không chạy xe Văn Diên. Chạy cái của ấy cũng chơi trội hơi quá, có chút không hợp với hình tượng chín chắn điềm đạm của anh trong công ty. Tới nơi rồi, anh và Tiểu Lý đến phòng hội nghị mở cuộc họp với đối tác, lần này phía đối tác cực kì soi mói, Yến Vũ cung cấp tận mấy phương án để chọn lựa, thế nhưng vẫn có rất nhiều điểm chưa hài lòng. Nét cười trên mặt Yến Vũ không hề suy suyển, đá đưa qua lại một hồi đến cuối cùng thì đối phương vẫn miễn cưỡng chấp thuận.

Quay trở lại phòng làm việc, Yến Vũ thở một hơi, đang định bật máy tính lên thì di động báo có cuộc gọi đến. Anh vừa đưa mắt nhìn dãy số hiển thị, là tâm trán lại mơ hồ đau nhức, tiếc rằng người gọi không hề cảm thông cho tâm trạng của anh hôm nay, ngay lúc điện thoại vừa mới kết nối được, giọng nữ thảng thốt đã lập tức truyền từ micro đến, “Yến Yến, con điên rồi sao?”

Yến Vũ nhắm mắt, kiềm chế nói, “Chuyện gì?”, Trần Dung gần như không thể khống chế được giọng của mình, cho dù đã cố gắng dằn tâm trạng xuống, nhưng tiếng nói vẫn sắc lẹm như là cật vấn trách móc, “Tại sao con lại dọn về chỗ đó, tại sao lại dọn về?”

Yến Vũ cười thành tiếng thoáng chế giễu, “Mẹ sợ gì chứ, đã nhiều năm trôi qua rồi, mẹ không phải luôn cảm thấy thanh thản sao? Giờ mới sợ, có phải hơi muộn rồi không?”

“Yến Vũ!!”

Anh ngắt máy cắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện, triệt để ngăn chặn giọng người phụ nữ phía bên kia đầu dây. Đến chừng tan tầm, anh nhìn người đàn bà đứng ngoài cửa, thì mới hiểu rằng Trần Dung sợ hãi chuyện anh dọn về nơi đấy đến mức nào, thậm chí còn tìm đến tận công ty, chặn anh lại.

Yến Vũ không muốn lôi kéo với mẹ mình trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ, đành qua quán cà phê bên cạnh, ngồi xuống. Trần Dung khuấy tách cà phê, hai người họ hồi lâu không ai lên tiếng trước, Yến Vũ cảm thấy hết sức vô vị tựa vào sô pha, nhìn ra ngoài quán, người qua kẻ lại. Trần Dung hạ giọng mở lời, “Tiểu Yến, có phải con còn nhớ chuyện đó…”

Yến Vũ không nhịn được ngắt lời, “Đủ rồi!”

Mặt Trần Dung trắng bệch, còn chưa kịp nói gì thì đã nhìn thấy tay Yến Vũ đặt trên bàn siết chặt thành nắm đấm, gân xanh nổi lên. Bà vươn tay định chạm Yến Vũ thì bị con trai thẳng thừng đẩy ra, sắc mặt Yến Vũ xấu cực điểm, “Đừng có lúc nào cũng vờ đáng thương như vậy…” anh ngưng lại một chút, “Mẹ có thể yên tâm.”

Anh bỗng đứng phắt dậy, bỏ ra ngoài. Thế nhưng đi giữa đường thì va vào một người. Yến Vũ cúi đầu vội vàng nói xin lỗi, rồi định đi tiếp. Không ngờ đối phương lại kéo cổ tay anh lại, thoáng kinh ngạc kêu lên, “Yến Vũ, cậu làm sao thế?”

Yến Vũ ngấc mắt lên thì nhìn thấy Tuyên Triết đang ngạc nhiên nhìn mình, thậm chí còn đưa tay lên chạm vào mặt anh. Yến Vũ khó khăn né tránh tay Tuyên Triết, lấy mu bàn tay lau mặt một cái, mới phát hiện ra toàn là nước mắt.

~*~

Can: Mấy hôm nay công việc có chút kiệt sức. Trước đây tớ định là sẽ đưa Tả Ngôn và Tư Tịch quay lại vào tháng 10, và cân nhắc xem nên phân chia tiến độ 2 bộ như thế nào cho hợp lí. Nhưng mà khi một đống việc ập đến thì tớ mới nhận ra là khả năng của mình bây giờ rất có giới hạn. Nếu không thể làm tốt được như mình mong muốn, thì thà không làm. Vậy nên, sau khi cân nhắc kỹ, tớ quyết định là sẽ tạm thời ngưng Miễn Phí. Đến khi nào hoàn thành Tay Chơi, đến chừng ấy thì tớ mới có thể dành thời gian, tâm trí, cũng như tình cảm để tiếp tục với 2 đứa nhỏ kia một cách trọn vẹn. Đáng nhẽ nên viết thành thông báo riêng, nhưng khổ cái là giờ già rồi nên đâm ra hơi bị lười biếng xuề xòa, đành viết luôn dưới chương vậy ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Tuyên Triết tự biết hành vi của mình vượt quá giới hạn, vội vàng rút tay lại, nét âu lo nhẹ lan. Yến Vũ thấy ê mặt kinh khủng, cứ tưởng đâu Trần Dung đã không thể nào tổn thương được anh, thế nhưng mối hận chôn sâu trong lòng lại chẳng thể tan biến. Anh hận thái độ chẳng hề có cảm giác tội lỗi của Trần Dung, hận gã đàn ông sau khi làm ra chuyện như vậy mà vẫn sống yên ổn, thậm chí còn sở hữu tất thảy những thứ đáng nhẽ không thuộc về ông ta, nhưng hận nhất vẫn là chính anh, hận bản thân mình vì nhu nhược, lại sợ được mất.

Anh lau lệ trên mặt, nét mặt trở lại như thường, anh nói chẳng qua là do bị cảm không khỏe, mới nãy trúng gió, mắt bị khô, chảy nước mắt sống mãi. Tuyên Triết gật đầu, tuy Yến Vũ viện cái cớ không thể dở hơn, rõ ràng là ở trong phòng kín thì làm sao trúng gió, thế nhưng giữa người trưởng thành với nhau, tự biết có một số chuyện không cần vạch trần, chỉ cần một lý do thỏa đáng qua qua là được.

Yến Vũ ổn định tâm trạng, khách sáo và xa cách nói rằng, “Tôi đi trước, gặp lại sau nhé.” Không ngờ Tuyên Triết lại nhét quyển sách trong tay cho anh, bảo anh chờ một chút, cậu ấy sẽ quay lại ngay, hành động này khiến Yến Vũ thực sự không có cách nào bỏ đi. Anh thở dài, nhìn cuốn sách trong tay, _Bức Bình Phong_ của Maugham. Anh cứ tưởng đâu giảng viên đại học bình thường sẽ hay lận theo một cuốn sách thâm sâu ảo diệu, người thường ít ai đọc hiểu chứ, không ngờ lại là một cuốn tiểu thuyết rất bình dân đại chúng như vầy.

Anh tiện tay lật giở, một đoạn đập vào trong mắt anh.

_“Chẳng ai có thể lý giải được, đến tận cùng tại sao một người lại đi yêu một người khác. Tôi nghĩ có nhẽ vì trái tim mỗi người chúng ta đều tồn tại một lỗ hổng, trút từng cơn gió lạnh vào linh hồn, thế nên chúng ta mới phải tha thiết cần có một trái tim người khác vừa vặn lấp đầy nó lại.”_

Yến Vũ không đọc tiểu thuyết, thế nhưng vô tình cầm một cuốn sách, vô tình đọc một câu khiến cho trái tim xao xác hỗn loạn. Anh chưa kịp đọc tiếp thì Tuyên Triết đã hấp tấp chạy đến, hé miệng thở hổn hển, nói nhỏ nhẹ với anh, “Ngại quá, bắt cậu đợi lâu.”

Yến Vũ khép sách lại, đưa trả cho Tuyên Triết. Tuyên Triết cầm lấy, rồi lại đưa một thứ khác cho anh. Một thanh chocolate, bị nhiệt độ cơ thể hun đã có hơi mềm. Thấy Tuyên Triết nhìn anh, Yến Vũ không thể không ăn, bèn gỡ giấy gói, đưa lên miệng. Hai người họ sóng vai ra ngoài cửa, Yến Vũ cảm nhận hương vị nhẫn nhẫn lan tỏa trong miệng, cứ tưởng là sẽ ngọt ngấy, không ngờ lại ngon vậy.

Ra khỏi quán cà phê, tâm trạng Yến Vũ thế mà đã ổn lại, anh đang định bụng lễ độ chào từ biệt, ai dè Tuyên Triết lại ôm sách, khẩn khoản hỏi anh, “Cậu có thể đi cùng tớ đến một chỗ không?” Có lẽ vì thanh chocolate đó, hoặc có lẽ vì đối phương là người có hồi ức tốt đẹp như vậy, Yến Vũ gật đầu, không từ chối.

Đến nơi rồi, Yến Vũ tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc, nơi họ đến lại chính là trường cấp ba ngày xưa. Trường học trước đây lụp xụp giờ khang trang hẳn lên, tuy trời đã sầm sập tối, nhưng vẫn còn rất nhiều học sinh nán lại, sân bóng rổ tụ tập một đám lớn học sinh nam, học sinh nữ chạy xe đạp, rồi tốp năm tốp ba. Lao xao cười nói đi ra ngoài.

Yến Vũ có tâm trạng rất khó diễn tả bằng lời, anh vừa ngó vừa hỏi Tuyên Triết, “Sao cậu lại muốn đến đây?”, Tuyên Triết đẩy gọng kính, chậm rãi nói, “Có việc phải qua trường bên này. Còn cậu, về lại trường xưa thấy thế nào?”, Yến Vũ không trả lời, nhưng khóe miệng anh vẫn luôn nhích lên, mãi không trễ xuống.

Anh định bụng đứng dưới lầu học đợi Tuyên Triết một mình đi lên liệu xong việc rồi xuống, nào ngờ Tuyên Triết cứ như ông cụ non dong dài dặn anh, nào là đừng đi lung tung, giờ tụi học sinh cấp ba ghê gớm lắm, nhỡ Yến Vũ lại trêu ai ghẹo ai, phận làm thầy như cậu ấy dễ cũng bị ăn đập chung lắm.

Nghe đối phương luyên thuyên mà Yến Vũ buồn cười, luôn miệng cam đoan với Tuyên Triết rằng anh tuyệt đối không gây chuyện, người mới chịu đi.

Vốn dĩ đang ngoan ngoãn chờ dưới lầu, tiếc rằng cảnh tượng ở sân bóng rổ thực sự quá bỏng mắt, đám nam sinh hừng hực sinh lực đổ mồ hôi như mưa, chuyền bóng, la hét, thi thoảng kéo áo lên lau khuôn mặt đỏ bừng. Yến Vũ không kháng cự được uy lực tập hợp từ những tấm thân căng tràn thanh xuân đó, bèn đi qua một bên ngồi nhìn người ta chơi bóng.

Thế nhưng người thì ngồi dạt một bên, bóng lại từ trên trời bay đến. Yến Vũ tiện tay bắt lấy mới ngăn được quả bóng tai vạ đập vào đám nữ sinh vây xem. Người bất cẩn chuyền bóng ra ngoài là một cậu nam sinh dong dỏng cao, có mái tóc xoăn, đẹp trai lạ lùng, lại còn có cảm giác quen mắt. Yến Vũ không nén được nhìn mấy lượt, rồi mới ném bóng lại.

Anh ước lượng lực ném vừa phải, thế nhưng cậu ta lại chẳng bắt được, quả bóng sượt qua tay đối phương, rơi bình bịch xuống sân bóng, để lại tiếng vẳng bên tai. Tình huống có lẽ quá sượng sùng, khuôn mặt cậu ta dần dần đỏ lên, vậy mà vẫn nhìn Yến Vũ chằm chặp, rồi mới quay đi nhặt bóng. Còn Yến Vũ thì không có hứng xoa dịu lòng tự tôn của thanh niên, dù sao bóng cũng suýt nữa đập trúng người ta, không xin lỗi thì thôi, một tiếng cám ơn cũng chẳng có.

Cao ráo trắng trẻo đẹp trai, đám học sinh cấp ba bây giờ thật là… uầy. Yến Vũ xoạc hai chân ra, biếng nhác ngồi trên băng ghế, nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay, nới lỏng cà vạt, đón nhận cơn gió nhẹ ve vuốt, tiếp tục rửa mắt. Cho đến khi anh nghe tiếng các cô nữ sinh bên cạnh nhỏ to thì thầm, rồi hành động chụp ảnh không thể lộ liễu hơn, anh mới định thần lại.

Yến Vũ cố ý xoay mặt qua chỗ mấy cô bé chụp hình mình, nhoẻn cười nháy mắt với các bé, tiếng lao xao bỗng lớn hơn một chút, còn có một cô bé nhìn khá xinh xắn đứng lên đi đến chỗ Yến Vũ, cô bé vừa ngồi xuống thì có người xốn mắt trước hành vi cố ý thả thính của Yến Vũ, bóng lần thứ hai từ trên trời lao xuống, lần này đầy tính sinh sự.

Yến Vũ vừa mới bắt bóng, lại nghe tiếng cậu nam sinh kia kêu lên, “Chú à, không sao chứ?” Yến Vũ nhìn bóng trong tay, lại nhìn qua cậu chàng kia, khóe miệng chậm rãi nhếch lên.

Chừng Tuyên Triết đi xuống lầu thì Yến Vũ đã không còn chờ ở đó nữa rồi. Anh khó hiểu lấy di động ra, gọi không ai bắt máy. Tuyên Triết đi vài bước, tốc độ tăng dần, nhìn quanh ngó quất, cho đến khi băng qua sân bóng rổ, thì mới thấy bóng áo màu lam nhạt của Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ hôm nay mặc đồ tây khá thoải mái, đi giày đế bằng, tuy không rộng rãi bằng đồng phục học sinh, nhưng vẫn có thể vận động như thường, dẫn bóng qua người, cú ném 3 điểm, đập rổ, tính bỡn cợt của anh bùng nổ, cực kì trêu ngươi, cậu học sinh bị hạ gục mấy lần, mặt càng đỏ tợn, ánh mắt hung hăng nhìn Yến Vũ chòng chọc, hệt như một con sói nhỏ.

Cái bộ dạng này càng nhìn càng thấy quen mắt, đợi đến chừng Yến Vũ nhớ ra là giống ai rồi, động tác anh khựng lại, bị cậu ta chớp đúng thời cơ, một cú cướp bóng húc lên lưng, đúng lúc anh vừa mới nhảy lên đáp xuống, lực nhún khiến bước chân anh lảo đảo, nghiêng ngả ra đằng sau. Yến Vũ phản ứng nhanh nhạy, túm lấy áo cậu ta, người xung quanh la lên, bọn họ lăn thành một đống, cùng ngã sấp xuống đất.

Yến Vũ thì không bị gì, nhưng cậu nam sinh bị anh chèn bên dưới thì kêu lên đau đớn, mặt mày méo xệch, đám bạn học gọi tên cậu ta nhào đến. Yến Vũ bị đẩy qua một bên, nghe mấy đứa đó gọi cậu nằm dưới đất, “Văn Dịch, cậu không chứ!?”

Y như rằng! Hai chữ này ong ong tắc nghẽn trong tai Yến Vũ, Văn Dịch, Văn Diên, cùng họ, lại còn giống nhau đến vậy… có trùng hợp đến thế không? Nếu như hiện tại Yến Vũ còn chưa xác định, thì chuyện xảy ra sau đó khiến anh không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa.

Tuyên Triết sau lưng anh vội vã chạy đến, đầu tiên là gọi tên Yến Vũ, sau đó cậu chàng Văn Dịch đang bị thương nằm dưới đất nghe tiếng Tuyên Triết, bèn ngóc khuôn mặt mồ hôi nhễ nhại lên, vừa thấy mặt Tuyên Triết, liền ấm ức kêu lên, “Anh!”


	28. Chapter 28

Tháng bảy, cho dù đã là bảy giờ tối, trời vẫn còn sáng trưng. Vết thương trên đầu gối Văn Dịch đã được bôi thuốc, mùi thuốc bột Vân Nam thoang thoảng hòa lẫn với hương ngòn ngọt trong tiệm trà sữa, làm Yến Vũ thật muốn rút điếu thuốc ra giải khuây. Thế ~~đíu~~ nào mà đánh bóng rổ cũng có thể đụng trúng em trai người quen, lại còn làm em nó bị thương, đúng là nghiệt duyên mà. Còn ánh mắt Văn Dịch đối diện cũng trở nên thân thiện hơn ban đầu, chắc là do biết anh là bạn Tuyên Triết, không phục cũng phải nhịn thôi.

Văn Dịch ngoan ngoãn uống trà sữa, hút được mấy hơi, thanh niên bắt đầu trình bày nguyên nhân tại sao ngứa mắt Yến Vũ. Lý do cực kì đơn giản, cũng cực kì thanh xuân. Trong đám con gái Yến Vũ quay qua cười có đối tượng thầm mến của cậu chàng, cũng là hoa khôi trong lớp.

Yến Vũ ráng nhớ lại, quả thực là một cô nàng xinh xắn. Tóc đen mềm mượt, mắt ngọc răng ngà, rất có khí chất, Văn Dịch đúng là có mắt nhìn. Yến Vũ ráng nhịn cười, cố tình trêu Văn Dịch, “Còn nhỏ không lo học hành…” Câu kế tiếp anh định nói đó là, tôi mách anh cậu cho xem, nhưng sực nhớ ra Tuyên Triết còn ngồi lù lù một bên, nói câu ấy có cảm giác hơi sai trái.

Văn Dịch bĩu môi bẻ lại, “Chú à, cháu sợ ở tuổi cháu chú chưa chắc học hành giỏi giang bằng í.” Yến Vũ chưa kịp nói thì Tuyên Triết bên cạnh đã phì cười, khỏ nhẹ tay lên mặt bàn, nói với Văn Dịch, “Cậu ấy là Yến Vũ, bạn của anh. Gọi anh Yến đi. Tuổi cậu ấy nhỏ hơn anh. Có lý nào gọi anh là anh, mà gọi cậu ấy là chú hả.”

“Còn nữa, hồi Yến Vũ đi học ngoan hơn em nhiều.” Tuyên Triết nghĩ ngợi, bồi thêm một câu nữa. Văn Dịch xoắn xuýt hồi lâu, sau cùng kêu một tiếng nghe được chết liền, “Anh Yến.” Nhìn vẻ mặt xuôi xị của Văn Dịch, Yến Vũ cảm thấy thật thú vị. Vì Văn Dịch trông giống Văn Diên, nên cứ có cảm giác như đang nói chuyện với Văn Diên phiên bản nhỏ hơn, thực sự rất lạ.

Yêu ai yêu cả tông ti họ hàng, thiện cảm anh dành cho Văn Dịch cũng nhiều hơn lúc đầu. Anh bèn hỏi, “Có muốn anh chỉ cậu mấy chiêu không?”, mặt Văn Dịch khó hiểu, “Bóng rổ?”, Yến Vũ lắc đầu, “Cua… gái.”, câu này đúng thật là vô nghĩa, bản thân Yến Vũ tính ra cũng chẳng có mấy kinh nghiệm.

Sự thực là, anh muốn lên giường với ai đó trong hộp đêm hay quán bar, chỉ cần một ánh mắt, là đôi bên tự hiểu với nhau, còn với con gái – sinh vật rắc rối nhất hành tinh – anh cũng chưa chắc hiểu được hết, nhưng đường lối chung hẳn là na ná nhau. Ai dè Văn Dịch đáp lại anh bằng cái trợn tròng trắng, còn có chút kiêu ngạo, “Không cần.”

Yến Vũ nhún vai không chấp, nghĩ một chút lại ân cần hỏi han, “Cậu thích ăn bánh ngọt không?”, Văn Dịch nhìn anh một cách kì thị, “Có con gái mới thích món đó.”, Yến Vũ bị nghẹn một họng, bụng bảo dạ: phải không đó, anh cậu thì lại thích ăn ngọt lắm ấy.

Rồi kể từ lúc đó, Văn Dịch ném anh sang một bên, quay qua Tuyên Triết hỏi đông hỏi tây, nào là tại sao không đến nhà em chơi, nào là Văn Diên cũng không hay về cho lắm, trong nhà chỉ có mỗi mình em thật chán chết được, khi nào lại đi chơi chung một chuyến đi, quần áo mua về cái đợt đi Vân Nam lần trước mẹ em thích lắm, cứ nhì nhằng mua cho cậu một bộ đồ tây.

Yến Vũ bên cạnh cảm thấy không được tự nhiên cho lắm, nghe một hồi cũng chẳng hiểu mô tê gì. Chỉ có thể âm thầm suy đoán, người trong nhà Văn Diên chưa biết họ đã chia tay, hoặc có lẽ, căn bản không hề biết bọn họ quen nhau, cao lắm chỉ cho là bạn thân. Ngoài ra còn có một khả năng kinh dị hơn, Tuyên Triết và Văn Diên là họ hàng.

Anh ngó qua nét mặt Tuyên Triết, nhận ra đối phương vẫn luôn bình tĩnh bằng lặng, chẳng mảy may lộ ra gì hết, cứ như ngồi đối diện là em trai hàng xóm, chứ không phải em trai người yêu cũ. Vì Tuyên Triết chưa bao giờ nhắc đến mối quan hệ đồng tính của mình với anh, cho nên Yến Vũ không thể nhiều chuyện hỏi han được.

Không lâu sau, Văn Dịch xem di động xong, khuôn mặt bừng lên rạng rỡ, “Anh em sắp qua đón em rồi, anh Tuyên Triết, thêm bạn anh nữa, lát nữa đi ăn chung nha.”

Yến Vũ suýt nữa bị sặc, anh vờ trấn tĩnh hết nấc, lấy khăn giấy lau miệng, rồi nói, “Cũng tới giờ rồi, tôi…” còn chưa nói dứt câu, đã bị tiếng nhạc chuông cắt ngang. Di động Văn Dịch réo, báo người đã đến ngoài tiệm, đang chờ bọn họ đi ra. Yến Vũ hiểu rằng giờ hết cách chuồn đi rồi, dùng dằng lại thêm đáng nghi, tình huống hiện tại chỉ có thể nước đến đâu tát đến đó, cầu khấn Văn Diên nhìn thấy anh đừng có phản ứng thái quá.

Văn Diên lái xe qua, chiếc SUV màu xám bạc đỗ cách đấy không xa, quay lưng về phía cửa tiệm. Yến Vũ nhìn từ đằng sau, cửa sổ ghế lái mở phân nửa, Văn Diên gác cánh tay ẩn chứa cảm giác mạnh mẽ lên đầu, khói thuốc uốn lượn quanh kẽ tay. Anh theo sau Tuyên Triết, dù không nhìn thấy nét mặt Tuyên Triết, nhưng thông qua bờ vai cứng còng, cái cổ ngay đơ, có thể cảm nhận được sự bối rối và không dễ chịu của đối phương.

Văn Dịch chạy chậm tới, ghé vào cửa sổ xe, thì thầm mấy câu, rồi vẫy tay với hai người họ, kêu bọn họ lên xe. Yến Vũ dẫu trăm lần không muốn, cũng đành hắng giọng nói, “Tôi cũng lái xe qua.”, Tuyên Triết quay lại nói với anh, “Vậy tớ ngồi xe cậu được rồi.” Yến Vũ lướt mắt vào trong xe, góc nhìn của anh không thấy được mặt Văn Diên, chỉ có thể nhìn gã búng tàn thuốc xong, rút tay lại, giờ thì đến tay cũng chẳng còn thấy nữa.

Trái tim Yến Vũ rất đỗi căng thẳng, không có giây nào thả lỏng, anh thấy cổ họng khát khô, nên vừa lên xe là mở cốp đựng đồ bên ghế phụ, lấy một chai nước ra. Tuyên Triết bỗng nhiên ho dữ dội, hệt như bị sặc. Yến Vũ vội chuyền chai nước qua, nào ngờ Tuyên Triết hấp tấp mở nắp chai, lúc uống bị đổ xuống ống quần, ướt mem một mảng.

Tuyên Triết xin lỗi rối rít, rút khăn giấy trong cốp đồ, kết quả là lôi theo một thứ ra, sáng lóe lên rớt xuống đất. Tuyên Triết ngờ ngợ kêu ối lên, đang định thò tay nhặt, Yến Vũ vội vàng giữ lại, anh rút khăn giấy loạt soạt, đắp lên ống quần ướt nhẹp của Tuyên Triết, còn mình thì khom người xuống tìm đồ.

Anh giữ vững nhịp thở, mò mẫm một hồi, thì nắm được thứ đó trong tay, món nữ trang lạnh lẽo, cứng ngắc. Là cái hoa tai dính máu lần trước anh ném vào cốp, rồi không buồn ngó ngàng đến nữa, nhưng trong tình huống này lại lôi ra, đinh ghim đâm vào lòng bàn tay anh nhức nhối. Anh nhét hoa tai vào túi áo, rồi quay qua nói với Tuyên Triết, “Thắt dây an toàn.”

Mặt Tuyên Triết hãy còn ửng đỏ, gật đầu, ngoan ngoãn đeo dây an toàn. Đúng lúc xe Văn Diên dừng lại bên xe anh, Văn Dịch hạ cửa sổ xe xuống, báo cho bọn họ địa chỉ. Yến Vũ đưa mắt nhìn đằng trước, không có can đảm nhìn vào trong xe Văn Diên, chỉ nghe Tuyên Triết đáp lại một tiếng, kéo theo đó là hai luồng nhìn có cảm giác rất áp bức, đậu lại trên người anh, sau khi để lại cảm giác không thoải mái dữ dội rồi mới dời đi.

Trên đường đi rất im ắng, điểm đến là một nhà hàng Âu, khá có phong cách, hai người ngồi một bên, Văn Diên ngồi đối diện anh, khuôn mặt không lộ bất cứ cảm xúc nào, vẫn là Văn Dịch phá vỡ im lặng, nói với Văn Diên, “Đây là bạn anh Tuyên Triết, tên là Yến Vũ.” Văn Diên gật đầu, nhìn thẳng Yến Vũ nói, “Chào anh, tôi là Văn Diên.”

Ánh mắt Yến Vũ và đối phương giao nhau, chỉ trong tích tắc anh lập tức hiểu ý Văn Diên. Anh gật đầu đáp, “Chào.”, rồi mở thực đơn ra, đưa cho Tuyên Triết. Bữa ăn rất im lặng, lờ mờ có mạch nước ngầm bắt đầu tuôn chảy. Bàn không rộng rãi lắm, người thì cao chân lại dài, ngồi đối diện khó tránh việc đầu gối đụng chạm. Yến Vũ cựa người, đổi tư thế, duỗi chân phải ra trước, trong tiếng vải cọ xát, anh cảm giác Văn Diên nhìn mình.

Chả mấy chốc anh đã hiểu ánh mắt Văn Diên có ý gì, hóa ra chân phải anh chen vào giữa hai chân Văn Diên, nhưng Văn Diên vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế ngồi, mặc cho chân anh nằm chính giữa.

Tuyên Triết đang trò chuyện với Văn Dịch, cho dù không đến mức tẻ nhạt, nhưng cả anh lẫn Văn Diên đều hiếm khi lên tiếng. Yến Vũ trong lúc ăn mì Ý thì lỡ làm đổ ít xốt lên mu bàn tay, xốt trắng chảy xuống mu bàn tay, để lại một vệt ướt loang lổ.

Một tờ khăn giấy chìa đến, Yến Vũ nhấc mắt lên nhìn, là Văn Diên. Anh đưa tay cầm lấy. Phần khăn giấy dôi ra ngoài hơi cụp xuống, anh ngửa lòng bàn tay, len vào chỗ khuất mắt, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng chạm một cái, để lại hơi ấm bâng quơ, xong lập tức rút về. Yến Vũ cầm khăn giấy, rồi dùng vị trí vừa nãy Văn Diên cầm, anh nhìn Văn Diên, đầu tiên là lau sơ miệng một cái, rồi mới gấp lại, lau nước xốt còn dính trên mu bàn tay.

~*~

Can: …bọn yêu đương sến dẩm…


	29. Chapter 29

Anh gấp khăn giấy lại ngay ngắn, đặt qua một bên. Một hồi sau, ăn được non nửa dĩa mỳ Ý, anh bèn mò túi, đứng dậy bảo ra ngoài hút điếu thuốc. Anh vừa mới đứng lên đi ra ngoài, Văn Diên đằng sau cũng đứng theo, bảo anh chờ một chút, đi hút chung. Yến Vũ dừng bước, nhưng không ngoái lại, chỉ đợi đối phương bắt kịp, rồi sóng vai đi.

Không ai lên tiếng trước, cánh tay kề sát nhau, trong lúc đi cọ qua sạt lại, giao thoa, chạm vào, ly khai. Tựa như bóng sáng đan xen trên cơ thể, có hơi ấm khiến người quyến luyến, nhưng lại chẳng thể chạm tới. Chuông kêu leng keng, Yến Vũ đẩy cửa kính nặng nề ra. Trời đã sập tối, bên ngoài nhà hàng là một bức tường được xây bằng gạch đỏ tuyệt đẹp, ven lề trồng một hàng cây ngô đồng.

Một cơn gió cuốn qua, xao xác lơ thơ, tựa như tuyết rơi. Yến Vũ lấy hộp Marlboro trong túi, rút một điếu ngậm trong miệng, anh tựa lưng vào tường, bờ mi hơi nhếch lên, “Tôi quen Tuyên Triết hồi cấp ba, sau này mới biết cậu ấy là bạn trai anh.” Văn Diên cũng tựa vào tường, không nhìn anh, mà chỉ quay mặt ra phía con đường có dòng xe cộ như nước chảy, không nói năng gì.

Yến Vũ nghĩ ngợi, anh vẫn muốn hỏi tiếng lòng của mình, cho dù sau khi nói ra rồi, anh có thể rất khó chịu, cảm thấy bẽ bàng, anh cũng vẫn muốn hỏi, chí ít trước lúc có được đáp án, anh không thấy hối hận. Anh hỏi, “Vậy còn anh, tại sao lại vờ không quen biết tôi?” Cơ thể Văn Diên rục rịch, cuối cùng gã đã chịu nhìn anh, thế nhưng cái nhìn nặng nề, mang theo phần trầm trệ mà anh không thể lần ra được.

Anh nhìn thẳng Văn Diên, trước khi chùn bước, cuối cùng đã có được đáp án. Văn Diên nói như thở dài, “Tuyên Triết là em họ của tôi, em ruột đang ở đây, trong một tình huống chưa được làm rõ, tôi không thể hành động thiếu cẩn trọng.”

Yến Vũ có chút sững sờ, điếu thuốc ngậm trong miệng cũng suýt nữa rớt xuống. Anh đoán già đoán non quan hệ của Tuyên Triết và Văn Diên, nhưng không ngờ, lại là trường hợp có khả năng thấp nhất. Văn Diên không ngừng lại, tiếp tục nói, “Tôi với cậu ấy không có quan hệ máu mủ, mẹ cậu ấy tái hôn với cậu tôi.”

Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ vẫn ngỡ ngàng như cũ, “Mấy người không phải yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên hả?” Văn Diên quái lạ ngó anh, “Nghe đâu ra vậy, tôi quen cậu ấy lâu rồi.” Yến Vũ tiêu hóa tin tức thu được, nghĩ bụng: đúng là không thể nghe thiên hạ đồn, cái gì mà yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, rành rành là đã rắp tâm từ lâu. Càng nghĩ càng thấy khó chịu, nhưng những chỗ trước kia nghĩ chưa thông, giờ đã hiểu ra hết cả.

Với mối quan hệ họ hàng này của Văn Diên và Tuyên Triết, chắc chắn chưa come out với gia đình, khổ thân Văn Diên tâm lý cũng thật vững vàng, trong một bữa cơm như vậy mà vẫn có thể bình tĩnh, còn lanh trí tìm biện pháp đối phó. Anh nghĩ một lượt tiền căn hậu quả, chưa nói gì thì Văn Diên đã quay người qua, mày nhíu chặt, một tay chống lên tường, tạo thành tư thế gần như vây anh trong ngực, “Còn anh? Tại sao anh chưa bao giờ nói thực ra anh có quen cậu ấy, anh thích cậu ấy à?”

Yến Vũ không đáp ngay, anh ngậm điếu thuốc, nghiến mạnh vị trí hạt châu trên điếu thuốc, hít sâu một hơi, vị bạc hà the mát cay nồng hòa trộn mùi thuốc lá ngầy ngật vòm họng. Anh ôm siết cổ Văn Diên, cắn lên đôi môi mong mỏng đó, mớm thuốc lá qua miệng Văn Diên. Không quấy quả gì nhiều, chỉ len đầu lưỡi vào, rồi nhẹ nhàng lui quân.

Anh tựa người ra sau, khe khẽ nở nụ cười, “Thật kì quái, quan hệ của chúng ta ấy.” Văn Diên mím chặt môi, nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt bất hảo, hiếm khi đối phương bộc lộ tâm trạng, hệt như một đứa nhóc nổi máu ghen, chỉ là phần tình ấy, phần ý ấy, e là chẳng có mấy phần dành cho anh. Thế nên trả lời như thế nào, cũng chẳng có gì quan trọng.

Yến Vũ gật đầu, “Tôi từng thích cậu ấy, vậy còn anh, anh khó chịu việc tôi thích cậu ấy, hay là khó chịu, vì tôi, thích cậu ấy.”

Biểu cảm của Văn Diên rất vi diệu, như là sực nhận ra điều gì, vẻ kinh ngạc hiện lên mặt đối phương. Có chút khó khăn, Văn Diên máy môi, tựa như muốn nói, song lại bị Yến Vũ giơ tay lên chặn miệng lại, nói nhỏ, “Xuỵt, giờ không được nói, không được trả lời, bao giờ đến lúc, thì nói cho tôi biết.” Từ góc nhìn của Văn Diên, nụ cười trên mặt Yến Vũ rất thờ ơ, nét mặt bình thản, ánh mắt lơ đãng.

Gã không rõ rốt cuộc Yến Vũ muốn một đáp án thế nào, cũng như gã không đoán được Yến Vũ muốn gì, tại sao lại làm như vậy. Trong tiếng xe cộ ồn ã, bọn họ ở ngoài hút hai điếu thuốc, Yến Vũ dụi tắt đầu lọc, ném vào thùng rác. Anh nhìn đồng hồ, vừa vặn đủ mười phút, bèn bảo, “Đi thôi.” Anh đang đi trước, không dè Văn Diên lại bước vọt lên, ấn vai anh xuống, ghé vào tai buông một câu, “Không được phép thích cậu ấy.”

Yến Vũ thoáng sửng sốt, anh những muốn hỏi cho ra nhẽ, Văn Diên đã lướt qua anh đi vào trong rồi. Vào đến nhà hàng thì phần bánh ngọt tráng miệng đã được mang lên, bánh ngọt được rắc kín một lớp bột ca cao trên bề mặt, mấy quả anh đào đỏ mọng óng ánh nước xinh xắn điểm xuyết trên bơ sữa. Yến Vũ vừa ngồi xuống, Tuyên Triết bên cạnh đẩy một phần bánh được cắt gọn gàng qua, anh mỉm cười cám ơn, Tuyên Triết nhẹ nhàng nói không có chi. Yến Vũ vô thức giương mắt lên ngó qua Văn Diên dọ xét, chỉ thấy tên kia hí hoáy di động, chẳng ngó ngàng gì qua chỗ bọn họ.

Thế là Yến Vũ bèn nhón một quả anh đào, cắn một miếng. Anh không ăn hết một lần, nước anh đào lập tức ứa ra ngoài kẽ răng, may mà chưa tứa ra bao nhiêu thì đầu lưỡi tức thì vươn ra, trượt quét một phát, liếm sạch trơn nước quả đỏ tươi, anh lấy ngón tay quẹt khóe môi, bỏ nửa quả còn lại xuống dĩa ăn bằng gốm trắng, nửa quả anh đào còn dư dưới nền dĩa nom càng thêm đỏ ối. Yến Vũ lơ đãng đưa mắt lên, thì thấy vẻ mặt Văn Dịch rất chi là khó tả.

Thanh niên không biết lựa lời, nên bèn nói thẳng đuồn đuột, “Anh đàn ông đàn ang, ăn uống kiểu gì lại như vậy!”, Yến Vũ có hơi ngớ, chẳng qua anh thấy anh đào ngọt quá, không hợp khẩu vị của mình, chả nhẽ không được chừa lại một nửa, Văn Dịch cảm thấy anh quá lãng phí? Thế nên anh bèn nghi hoặc ừm một tiếng, nhướng mày với Văn Dịch, ý hỏi cậu nhóc tại sao lại nói như vậy, ai dè vẻ mặt Văn Dịch càng quái dị hơn, hấp tấp lảng đi chỗ khác, không nhìn anh nữa, cắm cúi ăn bánh ngọt, bị ngọt ngấy đến nhăn cả mày.

Yến Vũ không muốn đôi co chấp nhất với con nít, chưa kể trên bàn còn có hai ông anh đang ngồi, cộng thêm Văn Dịch cũng khá đáng yêu, dễ dàng được tha thứ. Anh không có hứng thú với đồ ngọt cho lắm, bèn nghịch cái nĩa trong tay. Bỗng Tuyên Triết ghé tai anh, ánh mắt áy náy, nói bằng âm lượng chỉ vừa đủ hai người nghe, bảo anh đừng để bụng Văn Dịch. Miệng con nít lanh chanh, nhưng nó cũng không có ác ý gì đâu.

Yến Vũ gật đầu thông cảm, lại nhìn qua Văn Diên. Y như lần trước, cái tên ấy vẫn đang nghịch di động, chả biết trong di động có gì hấp dẫn mà mê say đến vậy. Anh khe khẽ thở dài, thấy Văn Dịch xán qua bên cạnh anh mình, tính ngó di dộng một cái. Nào ngờ Văn Diên ấn trán đẩy ra, không chút thương tiếc.

Có lẽ vì chưa bao giờ bị đối xử như vậy, Văn Dịch nhìn có vẻ tấm tức, bưng trán rụt qua một bên, lẩm nhẩm trong miệng, “Có gì thú vị ghê vậy…”, Yến Vũ nhìn hành động của hai anh em nhà này, mép không khỏi cong lên. Tuyên Triết bên cạnh đột nhiên đứng dậy, “Không còn sớm nữa, phải về thôi.”

Yến Vũ lập tức hoàn hồn, “Tớ đưa cậu về.”, Tuyên Triết gật đầu, “Cám ơn.” Bọn họ rời khỏi nhà hàng, tách làm hai nhóm. Lúc Yến Vũ đưa Tuyên Triết về đến nhà thì đã chín giờ rưỡi. Tuyên Triết không xuống xe ngay, mà quay qua nói với anh, “Hôm nay rất vui, vất vả cho cậu đi cùng tớ lâu như vậy.” Yến Vũ nhạy cảm nhận ra không khí trong xe rất mờ ám, hệt như một tờ giấy mỏng bao bọc một cơn xáo động mơ hồ, một thứ tình cảm kích động nguy hiểm không biết sẽ vỡ ra vào lúc nào.

Nhưng sau cùng, Yến Vũ hắng giọng một tiếng, nghiêng mặt lảng tránh, không nhìn Tuyên Triết, “Mau về đi, giờ đã quá muộn rồi.”

Quá muộn rồi, hiện tại đã quá muộn. Muộn về thời gian, muộn cả thời điểm. Quả thực từng có rung động, từng có mập mờ, thế nhưng cuối cùng vẫn tự tàn lụi, chứng tỏ là không có duyên phận. Tuyên Triết im lặng chốc lát, rồi xuống xe. Cậu ấy đứng bên xe vẫy vẫy tay với Yến Vũ, Yến Vũ gật đầu, nhìn Tuyên Triết đi vào nhà.

Trên đường về, di dộng sáng lên, wechat báo tin Văn Diên gửi cho anh một tấm ảnh. Trong lúc chờ đèn đỏ, anh mở ra. Một tấm ảnh chụp, ngón tay thuôn thả nhón cuống anh đào mảnh dẻ, tựa bên mép bàn gỗ vân nâu đỏ, bố cục rất đẹp, màu ngả sắc đỏ, và là tay anh.

~*~

Can: loại thuốc lá Yến Vũ hút trong chương này là Marlboro Ice Blast, theo lời các bác dân chơi thì chỉ cần bấm vào chỗ viên châu tròn tròn thì lập tức sẽ có vị bạc hà the mát tăng lên 150%, như ăn liền 2 viên cool-air =))

  
Còn cái bánh ngọt thì thứ lỗi ngộ chỉ tìm ra được cái bánh này gần giống với mô tả của tác giả nhất, mà mọa, chỉ có ăn một quả anh đào thôi cũng sóng gió vãi, ngộ muốn cùy ;___; ~


	30. Chapter 30

Anh nhìn bức ảnh, hồi sau mặt nóng bừng. Chẳng qua chỉ là một tấm hình, thế nhưng lại chứa đựng sự quyến rũ vô hạn, cái gợi cảm tinh tế vẫn còn man mác. Anh tuyệt nhiên không nghĩ rằng vấn đề nằm ở tay anh, mà chính là vì người dâm làm gì cũng dâm, Văn Diên chụp anh quá mức tình sắc. Thật sự không biết nên trả lời tấm ảnh này như thế nào, thế nên Yến Vũ bèn gửi lại dấu chấm lửng.

Anh không về nhà ngay, gọi điện xác nhận Trình Sở có nhà, rồi lái xe đến đấy. Hiếm khi Trình Sở không ra ngoài mây mưa, cũng chẳng biết có phải do đêm trước quẩy khiếp quá không, tên đó ra mở cửa mà vẫn còn mơ mơ màng màng, nhìn thấy Yến Vũ rồi thì lại hận không thể đeo dính trên người Yến Vũ, nũng nịu bảo em đói đến bấn loạn rồi.

Yến Vũ có chút kì thị, đẩy người ra, tự đi đến sô pha ngồi xuống. Lần này anh đến là có việc, Trình Sở cũng thu lại bộ dạng thiếu đứng đắn, gãi đầu ngồi xuống theo, xòe tay ra, “Đồ đâu?”

Yến Vũ lấy hoa tai trong túi, đưa đến tay Trình Sở. Trình Sở đưa hoa tai ra sáng săm soi, “Chắc không có vấn đề gì, có thể tẩy sạch.” Yến Vũ nhìn hoa tai trân trân rồi mới hỏi, “Có thể làm sạch đến mức cho dù dùng Luminol, cũng không có phản ứng chứ?”, Trình Sở gật đầu, “Em có ông anh chuyên nghiên cứu ba cái này, không thành vấn đề.”

Có được đáp án chắc nịch, mặt Yến Vũ mới hiện lên nét cười, “Cám ơn, bao cưng ăn nhé.” Trình Sở cất hoa tai, nhào vào lòng Yến Vũ, cọ tóc tai lên cổ Yến Vũ tán loạn, “Ăn thì khỏi nè, lấy thân báo đáp đi! Yến Yến!” Trình Sở vừa mới nhuộm tóc đỏ, chất tóc đang rất tệ, đâm vào cổ Yến Vũ đau nhói, thế là lại bị Yến Vũ kì thị đẩy ra.

Trình Sở là một người bạn không tệ, không gạn hỏi lai lịch hoa tai, nhìn thì như vô tâm vô tư, nhưng kì thực là đại trí giả ngu. Cậu ta và Yến Vũ có quan hệ đồng sinh cộng tử, có thể coi là một người Yến Vũ tin cậy. Cuối cùng thì cũng giải quyết được gánh nặng trong lòng, Yến Vũ thở một hơi thả lỏng, nấu một bữa cho cái tên Trình Sở vẫn rên đói, xong mới đi về.

Về đến nhà thì trời đã khuya khoắt. Trên đường về, Yến Vũ cứ thấy cổ ngứa ngáy, không biết có phải bị dị ứng với hóa chất nhuộm tóc của Trình Sở không nữa, anh gãi gãi cào cào, nhưng vẫn chưa hết cơn ngứa bứt rứt. Khổ sở chịu đựng đến lúc về đến nhà, Yến Vũ xuống xe, vào trong sân.

Anh cúi đầu bấm nút điều khiển từ xa trên chìa khóa xe, khóa cửa xe lại. Bất chợt, anh ngửi được mùi thuốc lá nhàn nhạt. Ngấc mắt lên nhìn, một người bước ra khỏi góc cầu thang tối om, là Văn Diên đang hút thuốc. Yến Vũ không nói gì, Văn Diên cũng không lên tiếng, hai người họ đều lặng thinh.

Anh thấy Văn Diên đã đổi sang đồ trong nhà, chỉ là mặt mày có hơi u ám, hàm dưới ngoạm điếu thuốc khá ác liệt. Đèn đường ngoài sân hắt bóng vàng ảm đạm, nét mặt trông hơi dữ. Anh thấy Văn Diên nhìn anh chòng chọc một lúc, mới buồn bực phả ngụm khói, đường nhìn rơi xuống cổ anh, chân mày lại cau rúm ró, ngó hơi bị hung ác.

Yến Vũ không biết tên này lại lên cơn gì đây, chỉ nhìn Văn Diên chăm chú phòng bị, im lặng giằng co một hồi, Văn Diên mất kiên nhẫn tặc lưỡi, quay người bỏ lên lầu, không nói với anh bất kì câu nào, kết thúc cuộc chiến có phần khó hiểu, lại tấm tức mùi thuốc súng này. Yến Vũ tự dưng bị thế, đâm ra cũng khó chịu. Chừng đến khi anh vào nhà tắm, định rửa ráy rồi đi ngủ, nhìn mình trong gương, thì mới vỡ lẽ hóa ra Văn Diên nhìn cái gì.

Một mảng đỏ loang lổ trên cổ anh, chỗ đậm chỗ nhạt, nhìn giống y chang dấu vết sau cuộc truy hoan, lại liên tưởng đến chuyện anh đưa Tuyên Triết về nhà, tận mấy tiếng đồng hồ mới về, hiểu nhầm là chuyện bình thường như cân đường hộp sữa.

Yến Vũ hiểu ra rồi, nhưng lại thấy giận sôi gan. Anh nhìn mình trong gương, cố kiềm cơn giận dữ. Cầm di động lên, anh định bụng gọi cho Văn Diên. Bây giờ mà đến tận cửa chất vấn thì anh cũng mất giá quá, với cả cũng sợ mình động tay động chân. Màn hình sáng lên, thì thấy tin nhắn Tuyên Triết gửi cho anh một tiếng trước, hỏi anh đã về nhà chưa. Kiềm cơn lại, anh quyết định gọi cho Tuyên Triết, đến chừng kết nối được rồi, thì lại nghẹn lời một lúc.

Tuyên Triết bên kia điện thoại có phần ngái ngủ, nửa mơ nửa tỉnh, nhưng không trách anh, chỉ nhẹ giọng cười bảo, “Tối nay mọi ngươi làm sao vậy, hết người này đến người khác đều gọi điện. Mới nãy Văn Dịch còn hỏi tớ, đã về đến nhà chưa.”

Văn Dịch cũng gọi điện ư? Đằng sau Văn Dịch chắc chắn là Văn Diên. Dụng ý của cú điện thoại ấy là muốn tra xét bạn trai cũ, hay là không yên tâm về anh? Yến Vũ bồn chồn trao đổi với Tuyên Triết vài câu, rồi chào tạm biệt.

Nếu Văn Diên đã thông qua Văn Dịch biết anh không ở chỗ Tuyên Triết, vậy cái bồ lửa ấy sao còn lớn đến vậy? Trái phải đều là hiểu lầm, thế nhưng sự hiểu lầm này lại khiến tâm trạng Yến Vũ bình tĩnh hơn nhiều. Yến Vũ cầm di động lắc đầu, biết rõ là không nên, nhưng vẫn bật cười thành tiếng. Không ngờ lại có ngày nhìn thấy Văn Diên ghen tuông, đây có thể chứng minh rằng cách mạng có hi vọng thành công hay không?

Sang ngày hôm sau, Yến Vũ dậy rất sớm. Anh dắt Tiểu Tư ra ngoài tản bộ, xong đến khi dắt cún trở về thì thấy Văn Diên đang tưới cây trong sân, quầng mắt đen thui, chỉ thiếu điều viết ba chữ ‘ngủ méo ngon’ trên mặt. Vốn dĩ đã mua sẵn cho người ta một phần điểm tâm, giờ người đã ở đây, khỏi cần mất công lên lầu nữa.

Anh bình thản chào hỏi Văn Diên, rồi đưa bánh bao sữa đậu nành qua. Văn Diên khẽ nói cảm ơn, cầm đồ ăn, rồi ngồi chồm hổm xuống, ôm cổ Tiểu Tư, thơm trán cu cậu. Tiểu Tư vẫy đuôi nhiệt liệt, hận không thể treo luôn trên người Văn Diên. Yến Vũ đứng đấy, cúi đầu nhìn xoáy tóc của Văn Diên, không nén được vươn tay ra xoa.

Tóc Văn Diên mềm mại đến không ngờ, lành lạnh cọ vào lòng bàn tay anh, vài sợi mượt mà chảy xuyên qua kẽ tay. Văn Diên nhấc tay lên bắt lấy tay anh, dưới ánh dương ngước mặt lên nhìn anh, nắng mai nhuộm đôi mắt một màu trà đẹp xinh, dịu dàng đến tan chảy. Tim Yến Vũ hẫng nửa nhịp, kiềm lòng không đậu, trong tư thế vuốt tóc, Yến Vũ cúi người xuống, nhích dần nhích dần đến gần Văn Diên.

Anh không nhắm mắt, Văn Diên cũng không nhìn đi đâu khác. Cho đến khi bờ môi cận kề, anh có thể thấy rõ rèm mi Văn Diên chấp chới, bèn nhắm mắt lại, che đi cặp sắc hổ phách say lòng người. Môi anh không đáp đúng chỗ, mà chỉ đậu trên gò má mềm mại, Văn Diên tránh mặt đi. Đây là lần đầu tiên Văn Diên không phối hợp, Yến Vũ khom lưng, thoáng kinh ngạc.

Anh chưa kịp phản ứng, thì đã nghe Văn Diên thở một hơi nặng trĩu, bắt lấy cằm anh khóa môi. Cái hôn vừa dữ dội vừa ác độc, day nghiến môi anh như trả đũa, chốc sau Yến Vũ đã nếm được vị máu, môi dưới anh bị cắn rách, đau đến nhăn mày.

Trầy trật mãi Văn Diên mới buông anh ra, Yến Vũ đứng thẳng lưng, trừng mắt với Văn Diên, đằng này không có vui đâu đấy. Văn Diên vẫn nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt bứt rứt như tối qua, chỉ một chốc sau, Văn Diên lại kinh ngạc đứng lên, tay sờ lên cổ anh, nghi hoặc nói, “Sao mất rồi?”

Yến Vũ bịt miệng không thèm đáp, trong lòng thầm trợn mắt khinh bỉ, dị ứng bôi chút thuốc, uống thêm vài viên thuốc, qua một đêm là hết rồi, huống chi anh đâu bị dị ứng nghiêm trọng lắm. Yến Vũ nhỏ giọng gọi Tiểu Tư, chúng ta đi thôi. Đã định là đưa điểm tâm, nếu đã đưa rồi, thì cũng nên đi. Nào ngờ Văn Diên ở đằng sau bỗng kéo lại, hung hăng ngoạm gáy anh một phát. Cú phập rất ác, đau không chịu nổi.

Lần này Yến Vũ giận thật, anh đẩy Văn Diên ra, “Điên à!”, nhưng Văn Diên không buông tay, chỉ nhả hàm ra, rồi vô cùng tỉ mẩn liếm liếm láp láp, liếm tới liếm lui chỗ vừa mới ngoạm xong. Vừa để lại dấu vết, vừa để lại mùi. Thứ hành vi giống như đánh dấu này, vừa đáng yêu lại buồn cười.

~*~

Can: …Văn Diên sắp hóa chó… =))


	31. Chapter 31

Dù biết Văn Diên đang ghen, song Yến Vũ không định nói toạc ra. Anh bưng gáy mình, bảo muốn tẩn chó dại. Văn Diên ngó dấu răng, quả là cắn rất ác, còn ri rỉ máu li ti. Yến Vũ nhìn ngón tay dính máu, hít khe khẽ. Văn Diên cắn xong lại hối hận vì cắn thái quá, ngó ngó cổ anh một hồi, bảo Yến Vũ, “Đi theo tôi bôi thuốc cho.” Yến Vũ đẩy tay đối phương ra, nói, “Đừng có hành nhau nữa, tôi bị muộn giờ làm rồi.” Nói đoạn dắt Tiểu Tư về nhà thay đồ.

Cho đến chiều tan tầm về, Trình Sở kêu anh đến quán bar, cậu ta ở đấy đợi anh, Yến Vũ nhìn tin nhắn, nghĩ bụng có nên mượn xe Văn Diên xài đỡ không. Ai dè lên lầu mới hay Văn Diên không có nhà. Điện cho đối phương thì Văn Diên bảo đang có công chuyện bên ngoài, tạm thời không về được, bảo anh tự vào nhà lấy chìa khóa đi. Vừa vặn hôm nay gã không chạy mô tô, mà lái SUV, do nhu cầu công việc, vận chuyển mấy thứ đồ chụp ảnh kiếm cơm không thể để bị ngã đổ.

Thế là Yến Vũ xu được mật mã, anh cũng chẳng mó máy lung tung khi chủ vắng nhà, chỉ lấy chìa khóa rồi đi ngay. Đến điểm hẹn thì thấy Trình Sở. Lúc Trình Sở trả hoa tai lại cho anh liếc thấy dấu máu lên mài trên gáy Yến Vũ, cậu ta sửng sốt, “Đứa tiện tì lẳng lơ nào, dám to gan cắn Yến Yến của ta! Lại còn cắn ác ôn vại nữa chớ!”

Yến Vũ nâng ly lên, miệng ngậm thành ly liếc xéo Trình Sở, cười như có như không, “Sao nào, cưng muốn cắn lại giúp anh à?” Trình Sở lập tức bưng mặt ửng đỏ vì say men, thẹn thùng ỏn ẻn nói, “Thôi nào, anh có thả thính em cũng vô ích hoy, em đã chai sạn trước nhan sắc của anh lâu rồi!” Trình Sở vừa ba hoa vung vít vừa kéo Yến Vũ lên sàn nhảy nhót.

Tiếc rằng đêm nay Yến Vũ đã định là an phận thủ thường, nhảy nhót cũng rất giữ kẽ, không cởi cái cúc nào hết, xong quay về quầy, yên phận uống rượu, ngoan hiền không phóng chút điện nào luôn. Chừng ngồi cũng hòm hòm, anh bèn định đứng lên đi về. Định kiếm Trình Sở báo một tiếng, ai dè kiếm một vòng cũng không thấy tăm hơi đâu.

Yến Vũ lấy di động ra, mới phát hiện mười phút trước Trình Sở nhắn tin cứu mạng, kèm theo đó là năm dấu chấm than. Tuy biết Trình Sở cái gì cũng thích làm quá lên, nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn cứ cuống. Trình Sở báo là bị chặn trong WC thứ 3 bên phải, Yến Vũ ba chân bốn cẳng phi đến đó.

Tìm đến nơi rồi, thoạt tiên anh đứng trước cửa WC hét tên Trình Sở, không ai trả treo gì. Yến Vũ nhăn mặt, ước lượng độ dày cánh cửa, co chân đá một phát. May mà anh thường xuyên tập gym không gián đoạn, cộng thêm lâu lâu lại đi đá banh với đám bạn thời đại học. Cửa rất nể mặt bang một tiếng văng ra, suýt nữa đã phang trúng hai kẻ đang xoắn xuýt bên trong.

Yến Vũ thấy miệng Trình Sở bị nhét khăn tay, hai tay bị đóng đinh trên tường, rành rành ra dáng con dân sắp bị cường bạo, ánh mắt Yến Vũ tức thì thay đổi. Anh túm cổ áo gã kia, lôi hắn ra sau. Kẻ kia đương nhiên không phải thiện nam tín nữ, sức lực rất khỏe, lúc Yến Vũ túm lấy hắn suýt nữa là bị trúng đòn rồi.

Trình Sở được giải phóng hai tay, móc thứ trong miệng ra, hệt như một con thỏ bị hù dọa nhảy ra khỏi WC, nhào vào lòng Yến Vũ, rên ư ử Yến Yến. Xong rồi còn trừng trộ tên kia, mắng nhiếc, “Đã bảo mi là đằng này có bạn trai rồi, cái thứ cưỡng bức xấu xa như con ma!”

Gã kia hớt đầu đinh, trông rất đẹp trai. Thế nhưng trong tình hình hiện tại, Yến Vũ cảm thấy có đẹp cỡ nào thì cũng là cầm thú. Gã ta bị một câu nhiếc móc cưỡng gian của Trình Sở mà run rẩy cả người, kéo theo đó mặt mày sa sầm, hệt như muốn phản bác, nhưng vừa há mồm nói được chữ ‘anh’ thì không dè Trình Sở chẳng hề muốn nghe, kéo tay Yến Vũ chạy tuốt luốt ra ngoài. Dông thẳng một lèo đến tận chỗ đậu xe, trông Trình Sở mới như được thoát hiểm.

Yến Vũ nghiêm nghị, búng trán Trình Sở hệt như lên lớp con trẻ, “Rước đâu ra cái của nợ đấy, thành thật khai báo.” Trình Sở bưng trán, yếu ớt thở ra, “Đối tượng dạy học nhà em…” Yến Vũ bị đơ, hồi sau mới phản ứng được, khó khăn xì ra, “Sinh viên?”

Trình Sở vẫn giữ điệu bộ đáng thương, lắc đầu, “Học sinh cấp 3, vị thành niên… không hiểu sao trà trộn được vô quán bar nữa.”

Yến Vũ, “…”

Trình Sở ném xong những lời gây khiếp đảm rồi, lại đeo dính Yến Vũ, nũng nịu act cute đòi về nhà Yến Vũ ngủ. Nói như Trình Sở là, mắc công bị thằng ku kia chặn cửa nhà, để tránh cảnh đập chậu cướp hoa, cậu ta chỉ có thể qua nhà Yến Vũ tị nạn. Yến Vũ thở dài, gật đầu đồng ý. Anh dắt Trình Sở đi đến chỗ để xe Văn Diên, đến khi đưa mũ bảo hiểm cho Trình Sở, radar hóng hớt của Trình Sở mới khởi động chậm nửa nhịp.

Trình Sở trợn mắt líu lưỡi, chỉ trỏ xe rồi lại chỉa sang Yến Vũ, “Anh! Hắn! Các người!” Yến Vũ chân dài sải bước, leo lên xe ngồi, cười hết sức bông lơn với Trình Sở, “Sao nào?”, hệt như giác ngộ ra chuyện gì, Trình Sở tiếp tục há hốc chỉ Yến Vũ, “Trên gáy anh???”, Yến Vũ không trả lời, chỉ bảo, “Còn không lên xe, anh lượn trước đấy.”

Trình Sở vội vàng leo lên yên sau, ôm eo Yến Vũ lảm nhảm không ngớt, “Nguy rồi nguy rồi, hai người làm như vậy, thật lo cho tương lai chịch xã giao của đông đảo thụ chúng bọn này quá! Ai dô, tin tức thế này làm sao tui nói ra được đây, quá đáng, thật là quá đáng mà.”

Mặc kệ Trình Sở ngồi sau nói nhảm, Yến Vũ đưa người về nhà, lúc xuống xe anh ngó lên lầu, trên ấy vẫn tối hù, chủ nhà vẫn chưa về. Anh dẫn Trình Sở vào nhà, cho chơi với cún, mình thì đi tắm trước. Sang hôm sau, khi chuông cửa reo lên, Yến Vũ vẫn còn nằm trên giường, nửa mơ nửa tỉnh.

Trình Sở bên cạnh làu bàu mò xuống giường, lệch xệch dép lê đi mở cửa. Yến Vũ chau mày nằm trên giường trở mình một cái, đến chừng anh ý thức được chỉ có Văn Diên mới tìm anh vào lúc sáng sớm này, mắt mới mở choàng, tức tốc ngồi dậy, vội vàng khoác thêm cái áo tay ngắn, anh chạy ra khỏi phòng, thì thấy cơ thể nhỏ nhắn trắng bóc của Trình Sở đang ở ngoài đó, mặc mỗi cái sịp tứ giác đứng ngay cửa, bốn mắt nhìn nhau với người đến.

Yến Vũ day day thái dương, ho vội một cái, phá vỡ sự im lặng của hai tên kia. Anh nhìn Văn Diên, thấy mặt tên ấy không có biểu cảm gì, chỉ tựa vào khung cửa, nhìn Trình Sở từ trên xuống dưới. Trình Sở thì thôi khỏi nói, mắt móc chặt vào người Văn Diên, không dời đi một phân. Yến Vũ tiến lên mấy bước, kéo Trình Sở ra sau, hạ lệnh, “Đi mặc đồ vô!”

Trình Sở gật đầu dạ vâng, nhón chân thẽ thọt đi về phòng ngủ. Còn Văn Diên thì vẫn đứng khoanh tay như cũ, nhìn chòng chọc Trình Sở đi vào trong. Yến Vũ có chút cáu kỉnh, ngoái đầu lại ngó Trình Sở, thấy tấm tức trong bụng. Con người Trình Sở tuy có hơi thiểu năng, nhưng bo đì cũng không tệ lắm. Văn Diên cũng đâu phải chưa từng trải nghiệm phong phú, có cần nhìn chăm chú vậy không?

Anh nhìn đồng hồ, không quá sớm cũng chẳng quá trễ, bèn hỏi, “Qua lấy chìa khóa xe?”, Văn Diên lắc đầu, giọng có hơi khào, “Tôi phải đi công tác một thời gian, xe để cho anh.” Yến Vũ gật đầu, vẫn chưa hiểu tại sao Văn Diên đặc biệt đến tận nơi thông báo. Thì bất ngờ Văn Diên vươn tay tóm eo anh, kéo anh qua. Trước khi hơi thở ập đến, Yến Vũ vội lấy tay che miệng.

Tình huống khá bối rối, anh vừa mới dậy, không chịu nổi nụ hôn buổi sáng cuồng nhiệt đâu. Anh ngửi được mùi nước cạo râu thoang thoảng trên mặt Văn Diên, mát rượi, còn có mùi sữa tắm phảng phất, thanh sạch tinh lành. Văn Diên cười khẽ, không để bụng. Không hôn miệng được, bèn chuyển qua hôn mu bàn tay, thậm chí còn cắn khớp xương gồ lên trên mu một cái. Ươn ướt, lại nong nóng.

Anh nghe Văn Diên nói, “Cây cỏ trên sân nhà tôi, có rảnh thì tưới giùm nhé.” Yến Vũ vẫn bịt miệng, lúng búng nói, “Anh đi mấy hôm?” Văn Diên hạ giọng đáp, “Tùy tình hình.”

Yến Vũ nghĩ một thoáng, “Đợi anh về, tôi mời ăn khuya.” Văn Diên ôm siết eo anh mạnh hơn. Rồi buông tay thả anh ra, quay người đi về. Yến Vũ đóng cửa, xoay đầu lại thì thấy Trình Sở ló nửa đầu ra khỏi phòng ngủ, nhìn Yến Vũ không chớp mắt, thiểu não nói, “Thế này là thế nào, mấy người đã thành đôi rồi ư?”


	32. Chapter 32

Yến Vũ cười lấp lửng, đáp, “Thành rồi sẽ mời cưng ăn bánh cưới nhá.” Trình Sở lắc đầu liên tục, “Không biết xấu hổ, thật không biết xấu hổ mà.” Thế nhưng Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp lên nhà Văn Diên, thay đối phương tưới cây tưới cỏ, thậm chí anh còn chẳng thể chờ được Văn Diên về, mời người ta đi ăn khuya. Anh nhận được một cuộc điện thoại, đến từ vùng quê cách thành phố C xa xôi.

Nhận cuộc gọi đó xong, trước hết Yến Vũ xin phép công ty nghỉ dài hạn. Anh ôm Tiểu Tư mang đến nhà Tống Kiếm. Sau khi cẩn thận bàn giao Tiểu Tư xong, Tống Kiếm nhìn anh hỏi, “Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”, Yến Vũ lắc đầu, “Cụ nhớ cháu nội quá, muốn tao về thôi, không phải chuyện lớn.”

Bà cụ năm nay đã tám lăm tuổi, Yến Vũ nhớ lần gặp gần nhất, bà cụ vẫn còn xăng xái ra đồng hái rất nhiều rau cho anh. Bảo với anh rằng rau nhà rất tốt, thành phố không bằng được đâu. Yến Vũ mua vé tàu cao tốc, ngồi tàu bốn tiếng. Đến nơi thì trời đã tối. Gió đêm phe phẩy, hiu hiu lạnh. Anh kéo vali, ngồi xe buýt, lắc la lắc lư, đi qua đường lớn, chui vào đường nhỏ.

Đến tám giờ tối anh mới đến ngôi nhà đơn bé, thôn xóm rất im ắng, xung quanh tối thui tối mò. Bà cụ không có nhà, anh kéo hành lí vào nhà cất xong, đoạn qua nhà hàng xóm bên cạnh trước, biếu một phong bì đỏ. Bà cụ ra khỏi nhà bị té ngã, may mà có nhà kế bên phát hiện, kịp thời đưa đi bệnh viện, bằng không hậu quả đúng là khôn lường.

Yến Vũ nhuốm cả người phong trần mỏi mệt, đến bệnh viện. Bệnh viện ban đêm rất vắng lặng, cũng rất tối. Trước hết Yến Vũ đi kiếm hộ lý đăng kí thêm một giường, chuẩn bị túc trực tại bệnh viện cho đến khi bà nội xuất viện. Anh đến phòng bệnh, bà cụ đang ngủ lìm lịm trên giường, nom như một thoáng đã già đi nhiều. Bàn tay gầy sạm thò ra ngoài chăn, cắm kim.

Yến Vũ cẩn thận nâng bàn tay ấy lên, nhẹ nhàng đưa gò má mình cò cọ. Bà cụ thức giấc, mở mắt ra, gọi khẽ, “Lão đại, con về rồi…” Vành mắt Yến Vũ hoen hoen đỏ, bà cụ đang gọi con mình, nhầm anh với ba anh. Yến Vũ máy môi, không phủ nhận, chỉ nhẹ giọng hỏi, “Có còn đau không?”

Ánh mắt bà cụ hẵng còn mơ hồ, áp lòng bàn tay ấm áp lên mặt Yến Vũ, “Lão đại, lão đại có đói bụng không, trong bếp có thịt hầm, chốc nữa múc cho con một chén.”

Yến Vũ vuốt tóc mai bạc trắng của bà, “Ngủ đi, con tự đi ăn.” Đợi bà cụ ngủ trở lại rồi, Yến Vũ tìm một cái ghế, ngồi bên cạnh trông bà. Bà nội là một người đàn bà quật cường, ngày trước vốn dĩ là tiểu thư khuê các, về sau khăng khăng đòi gả cho ông nội. Tiếc rằng ngày vui ngắn chẳng tày gang, ông nội đi sớm, để lại cho bà nội một đứa con đang học đại học.

Thế nhưng đứa con mà bà hãnh diện hơn nửa đời người ấy cũng bắt bà tre già khóc măng non, chỉ đổi lại được một gánh nặng là anh đây. Tình cảm của anh dành cho bà nội vô cùng phức tạp, cũng như bà nội đối với anh vậy.

Yến Vũ thoáng mỏi mệt tựa vào giường bệnh, dần dà chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cơ thể dần nặng trĩu, cảnh trong mộng tưởng lại hỗn loạn khôn tả. Trong cơn mơ, anh nhìn thấy con đường nhỏ mình từng quen thuộc không gì bằng. Thậm chí anh có thể cảm nhận chân thực nhiệt độ của giấc mộng, tiếng ve kêu bên mình.

Đó là một mùa hè nóng phát ngốt, hôm ấy chuồn chuồn bay thấp, tầm năm sáu giờ chiều, trời đã ngả cái màu vàng sàm sạm, dấu hiệu chuẩn bị đổ một trận mưa tầm tã. Yến Vũ mới đi học về, lưng đeo cặp sách, tay cầm quyển truyện tranh, chạy về nhà. Hôm đó là sinh nhật anh, anh nghĩ bụng, hôm nay sẽ có quà, có thể ăn bánh kem, hết thảy đều khiến anh khấp khởi.

Anh huýt sáo, bước qua vũng nước nhỏ, tiện tay bắt một con chuồn chuồn bé xíu, cảm nhận cái rung động trong lòng bàn tay. Chẳng mấy chốc, mưa đã đổ xuống, lộp độp lộp độp, vỗ xuống mặt, xuống đầu Yến Vũ.

Anh kêu ối một tiếng, nhét truyện tranh vào cặp, rồi lấy cặp che đầu, chạy nháo nhác. Gió giục mây vần, trời nhanh chóng tối sầm, cơn gió ào ào thốc mạnh vào người anh, anh cảm thấy cơ thể ngả nghiêng lung lay, chỉ có thể tăng tốc, chạy không ngừng.

Cho đến khi người đẫm đầy bùn đất, ướt mem, Yến Vũ đẩy cửa nhà. Anh quẹt nước lên mặt, hô lên, “Con về rồi…”

Chào đón anh cũng là một màn khó coi không kém, còn tiếng của anh, cũng đã bị tiếng bình hoa vỡ nát, triệt để che lấp.

Anh nhìn thấy người anh gọi là chú Trần, Trần Thế Hoa, bạn rất thân của ba anh, đang ôm mẹ anh. Hai người họ quấn quýt tóc mai, tựa như những người thân thiết đến cực điểm. Trần Dung phát hiện anh về nhà trước hết, bà hoảng hốt đẩy người đàn ông đó ra, đi từng bước đến chỗ đứa con đã trắng bệch mặt mày, trong lúc vội vàng hấp tấp, đã gạt đổ cái bình hoa đẹp đẽ bên cạnh.

Nước vung vẩy xuống sàn, cành hoa hất bay giữa không trung, hết thảy diễn ra rất chậm, rất lặng lẽ. Yến Vũ đứng ngay cửa, tim đập dồn dập, không thở nổi, hệt như bị kim đâm vào lục phủ ngũ tạng, đau đớn không thôi. Anh sợ hãi lùi ra sau, như thể Trần Dung là yêu quái ăn thịt người, đội lốt mẹ anh. Nụ cười trên mặt Trần Dung sượng đơ, tay bà siết chặt cổ tay Yến Vũ, toan kéo Yến Vũ lại.

Yến Vũ khi ấy mười bốn tuổi, dù chưa phát triển hết, nhưng sức lực thiếu niên vẫn đủ. Anh hung hăng rút tay lại, kéo Trần Dung loạng choạng theo. Gã đàn ông kia nhăn mày, ánh mắt Yến Vũ tức thời dữ tợn, như có thể nhào đến liều mạng với ông ta bất cứ lúc nào. Bản mặt ông ta treo nụ cười dối trá, nói với Yến Vũ, “Vừa rồi chú với mẹ con chỉ nói chuyện thôi.”

Ánh mắt Yến Vũ không hề dịu đi, lồng ngực anh phập phồng dữ dội, không ai có thể ngờ được, Yến Vũ nhặt một mảnh bình hoa vỡ, xông đến chỗ gã kia, hết thảy diễn tiến quá nhanh. Trần Dung thét lên thất thanh, ở đằng sau không ngờ kéo xé áo anh. Thế nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn chớp được cơ hội dùng mảnh sứ trong tay đâm bị thương gã ta. Gã ta tức giận rống lên, tát Yến Vũ một bạt tai.

Lực tát đủ mạnh khiến Yến Vũ ngã văng ra ngoài, đầu đập mạnh vào góc bàn, đồ ăn trên bàn rơi xuống, đổ lên người Yến Vũ, bánh kem chảy nhoe nhoét như một đống bùn nhão, Yến Vũ choáng váng, bạt tai đó khiến tai anh ù đi, trước mắt tối sầm không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa.

Anh giãy dụa dưới đất một hồi mới có người đỡ anh đứng dậy, khuôn mặt Yến Vũ sưng phù, ráng nhìn, nhận ra là ba anh. Ba anh vừa về đến nhà run rẩy sờ mặt anh, ánh mắt đau đớn. Yến Vũ khe khẽ hít hít, lệ rấn trong mắt tức thì sa xuống, anh kêu ba ơi, khóc không thành tiếng.

Yến Vũ khi ấy chẳng qua chỉ là một thằng bé xốc nổi, nhìn thấy mẹ mình ngoại tình chẳng khác gì một bầu trời sụp đổ, khi ấy ba anh trở về, hệt như trong chớp mắt tìm được cột chống trời. Cha anh nhẹ nhàng vỗ về mặt anh, như sợ anh đau, chỉ cẩn thận vuốt ve đường mép, rồi trầm giọng nói, “Ngoan, đừng sợ. Về phòng trước đi, chút nữa ba đưa con đi bệnh viện.”

Yến Vũ vốn dĩ không hề muốn, như vô số giấc mộng về sau, anh cũng không hề muốn. Hệt như lúc này, Yến Vũ như tách ra khỏi mộng, một bản thể trưởng thành đứng một bên, nhìn bản thể nhỏ của mình năm ấy ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, đi từng bước lên cầu thang, trở về phòng trên lầu. Yến Vũ nhìn bóng lưng của mình, không ngừng thét gào, đừng đi lên.

Lần phân ly ấy, cũng là vĩnh biệt. Đến khi Yến Vũ nghe tiếng rầm bên dưới, hết thảy đã quá muộn. Ngoài cửa sổ sấm rền từng chặp, tiếng này nối liền tiếng khác, khỏa lấp âm thanh đổ vỡ dưới lầu một cách hoàn mỹ. Yến Vũ ra khỏi phòng, xuyên qua tay vịn cầu thang cao nửa người, nhìn thấy bên dưới phòng khách, màu máu đỏ đập vào mắt.

Yến Vũ nhìn thấy ba mình, tựa như đang ngủ, nằm giữa vũng máu, trên bụng cắm một con dao nhỏ. Trần Dung ngất đi trong góc, chỉ có gã đàn ông kia, vẻ mặt kinh hoàng không ngừng lẩm bẩm, “Hắn ta ra tay trước, không liên quan đến tôi! Không liên quan đến tôi!”

Yến Vũ mất đi mọi cảm giác, hoang mang chạy xuống, tới mấy bậc cuối cùng thì bị hụt chân, té lăn xuống dưới. Anh ngửi thấy mùi máu gắt mũi, chảy xuống tay anh ấm nóng, trong hỗn loạn, Yến Vũ ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn ba anh cách đấy không xa đang nhắm mắt, không có hơi thở, im lìm bất động.

Khí lực không biết từ đâu sinh ra, Yến Vũ vùng bò tới, dùng cả tay lẫn chân để lê đến gần ba mình, anh tựa vào cơ thể ba, nhưng lại không dám chạm vào. Anh há miệng, nhưng lại chẳng thể nói được tiếng nào. Yến Vũ gấp gáp đến mức tự cấu mình, anh muốn cất tiếng, muốn gọi người đến cứu mạng, muốn làm hết thảy những gì có thể để cứu ba anh.

Nhưng anh làm không được, anh nghẹn ngào, há hốc miệng, ấy thế mà tuyệt vọng thay, dẫu chỉ một chút âm thanh, anh cũng không thể phát ra được.


	33. Chapter 33

Cho đến khi xe cấp cứu chạy đến, tiếng còi hụ rạch xé thinh không, Yến Vũ mới phát ra được một chút âm thanh, nhưng cũng chỉ là một chút. Anh kéo áo những người đó, khe khẽ nói, cầu xin các người. Ba nằm trên xe đẩy, ánh sáng trong bệnh viện mờ lu lu, tiếng bánh xe đẩy nghiến và tiếng giày y tá ma sát càng lúc càng lớn, hệt như nổ bùng bên tai, Yến Vũ mở choàng mắt, người nhễ nhại mồ hôi.

Bên ngoài phòng bệnh vừa có một bệnh nhân cấp cứu đẩy qua, bà cụ đã tỉnh giấc, đang ngồi trên giường hiếu kì ngóng ra ngoài. Yến Vũ dụi dụi đôi mắt nhức nhối, nhìn di động, đã qua sáng hôm sau, cả người anh đều thấy đau, do tư thế ngủ không tốt nên thấy rêm mình ngặt mẩy.

Bà cụ rất đỗi kinh ngạc vui mừng trước sự xuất hiện của Yến Vũ, vui đến mức khẩu thị tâm phi, nói mình có sao đâu, hàng xóm cần gì phải gọi điện cho Yến Vũ, mất công Yến Vũ chạy quãng đường quá xa về, công việc biết liệu tính sao, rồi lại lập tức chuyển qua quan tâm đến chuyện chừng nào Yến Vũ kết hôn, nhìn có vẻ gầy rạc đi rồi đấy, tinh thần bà cụ lên cao, còn bảo nằm viện chi cho phí, giờ là ra được rồi, xử con gà mái tơ trong nhà cho Yến Vũ bồi bổ thân thể.

Yến Vũ thấy bà cụ hào hứng quá đỗi, bèn cười đáp, “Con nhớ mấy con gà trong nhà nội lắm rồi đấy, nội mau chóng khỏe lại đi, mắc công con về rồi là lại hụt ăn.”

Bóp chân cho nội, rồi lại hầu chuyện cụ một hồi, bà cụ bảo, trước khi chết nhìn thấy cháu nội thì không còn gì nuối tiếc nữa. Yến Vũ vờ cụt hứng, nói nội bất công quá, khuôn mặt đẹp trai của anh bao nhiêu cô trong thành phố mê mệt, tại sao đến trước mặt cụ thì cụ toàn nghĩ đến cháu dâu, chả nghĩ đến cháu trai gì cả. Cũng may anh được hưởng ké hết gien trội của nội, cốt cách mỹ nhân, khôi ngô tuấn tú.

Dùng bao lời lẽ đường mật, dỗ dành bà cụ vui vẻ, cười không ngớt miệng. Hầu chuyện xong, Yến Vũ đi gặp bác sĩ tư vấn, bác sĩ lấy phim x-quang phân tích cho Yến Vũ nghe, rằng bà cụ xương cốt đã rệu yếu, may mà phát hiệp kịp thời, giờ cũng không có vấn đề gì, chỉ là sau này cần phải thận trọng để ý, không được ngã nữa.

Yến Vũ gật đầu ứng tiếng, vốn dĩ anh muốn đón bà cụ đi, hoặc dọn về quê sống cũng được. Bà cụ đã từng này tuổi rồi, bên cạnh không ai chăm nom thì tệ quá. Huống chi năm ấy sau khi xảy ra biến cố, Yến Vũ bị trầm cảm, không thể nói chuyện, càng không thể sống cùng với Trần Dung. Chính bà cụ lặn lội từ dưới quê lên, làm ma chay cho con trai, rồi đón cháu trai về sống cùng.

Người đàn bà sống dưới quê chẳng biết bao lăm mặt chữ, cũng chẳng biết bệnh của Yến Vũ thật chất là như thế nào, nhưng bà lặn lội tìm hiểu, hỏi han, mỗi ngày đổi cách thức giúp Yến Vũ ăn được nhiều hơn một chút, đưa Yến Vũ lần lần đến bệnh viện, điều trị, tái khám. Vì bệnh mà trắng đêm Yến Vũ không cách nào ngủ được, giờ nghĩ lại, anh chẳng có chút kí ức gì về khoảng thời gian đó, thậm chí là chẳng có bao nhiêu cảm xúc.

Anh hoàn toàn tê dại trước hết thảy mọi thứ, xám xịt, không nhìn thấy bất cứ màu sắc nào. Cho đến một lần, bà cụ cũng chẳng chịu nổi nữa, ôm anh khóc, bàn tay nhỏ bé khô ráp siết chặt cổ tay anh, lệ nóng lăn xuống bên tai anh, gò má, rồi cần cổ. Cảm giác ấy thật kì lạ, giống như bên cạnh có một cái gì đó rách toạc, tuốt tuột những âm thanh, màu sắc, giác quan, xuôi theo cái lỗ hổng ấy, tuôn trào lên người anh.

Theo dòng nước mắt ấm nóng, đến ánh mặt trời, thậm chí là hương hoa dìu dịu, dây thần kinh của Yến Vũ được kích thích.

Yến Vũ đưa tay lên ôm lấy cơ thể gầy guộc của bà nội, anh không hề biết là mình bị bệnh, khả năng nhận thức của anh về thế giới bên ngoài cực kì yếu ớt. Nhưng sau cùng anh đã tìm lại được cảm giác, anh chưa bao giờ cảm nhận được một cách chân thực đến vậy, rằng anh vẫn còn sống, Yến Vũ thở hổn hển, cảm xúc ứ nghẹn trong tim mấy tháng qua, cuối cùng tại khoảnh khắc đó, đã vỡ òa. Anh khóc rất khổ sở, gần như không thở nổi. Anh còn sống, nhưng ba anh, đã chết rồi.

Trần Thế Hoa tại nhà tang lễ đã thẳng thắn thừa nhận, có điều ba anh chết không phải vì bị dao đâm vào bụng, mà là do trong quá trình xô xát, không cẩn thận va trúng đầu, dẫn đến xuất huyết bên trong não. Oan ức như thế, hoang đường như thế. Một người sống sờ sờ, thế mà đã mất đi, mất thật đột ngột, đột ngột đến mức không thể nào định tội chú Trần. Chỉ vì kẻ ấy kịp thời báo cảnh sát, gọi xe cấp cứu, lại tham khảo thêm lời khai của Trần Dung, là ba anh ra tay trước, cầm dao trước.

Phán quyết đưa ra, phòng vệ chính đáng, không bị xử phạt.

Anh hận Trần Dung bao nhiêu, thì cũng hận bản thân mình bấy nhiêu. Anh hận bản thân bất lực, một người chính trực dịu dàng như ba anh, làm sao có thể giết người. Một mạng người đấy, làm sao có thể đến tận cùng, hung thủ chẳng phải gánh lấy một chút trách nhiệm nào. Anh không dám suy đoán sự thực bên trong, Trần Dung đến cùng sắm vai trò nào. Anh đã mất đi ba, anh cũng chẳng muốn mất thêm mẹ, nhưng anh lại chẳng thể nào tha thứ được, hối hận và thù hận dằn vặt hành hạ anh hết ngày này đến ngày khác.

Anh từng hỏi Trần Dung, anh nói, đó không phải là sự thật, ba chết oan có đúng không. Nhưng lần nào Trần Dung cũng ngước gương mặt trắng xanh, túm lấy Yến Vũ, giương mắt nhìn anh chòng chọc, the thé kêu lên, “Là ba con muốn giết người, ông ấy ra tay trước. Ba con không còn, nhưng mẹ vẫn còn đây, bất kể cảnh sát hỏi con thế nào, con không được nói gì hết.”

Yến Vũ có thể nói được gì chứ, căn bản là khi chuyện xảy ra, anh không có mặt, có thể nói được gì.

Mãi cho đến khi anh phát hiện ra cái hoa tai trong nhà mình. Anh có một suy đoán hoang đường, nhưng không đoan chắc lắm. Anh giao nó cho Trình Sở, bảo trước khi tẩy sạch, làm xét nghiệm máu đã. Kết quả đã có, quả nhiên là máu của ba anh. Trình Sở báo kết quả rồi, bèn hỏi anh, có tẩy nữa không. Yến Vũ im lặng bên điện thoại một lúc lâu, cuối cùng thấp giọng nói, “Không tẩy.”

Yến Vũ chầm chậm đi lên cầu thang bệnh viện, leo đến tầng cao nhất, đẩy cửa sắt ra, nắng xiên chói mắt anh, gió thổi lay cổ áo sơ mi, nắng trưa rất gay gắt, Yến Vũ đi men theo bóng râm ven mép tòa nhà, anh ngồi xuống một chỗ khuất bóng bám dày bụi bặm, tựa vào thành lầu, đôi chân đung đưa lơ lửng, châm cho mình điếu thuốc.

Nghiến điếu thuốc, anh nheo mắt vọng nhìn đình hồ, cỏ cây xanh biếc dưới lầu, di động bỗng reo lên, có người đòi nợ. Anh đã hứa hẹn, rằng thì mời người ta ăn khuya. Hôm nay Văn Diên trở về nhà, không thấy bóng dáng Yến Vũ đâu, đừng nói là ăn khuya, ăn sáng còn chẳng có nữa là, đám hoa cỏ thì ôi thôi, ủ rũ héo hắt, nhìn là biết lâu ngày không được chăm bón gì hết.

Yến Vũ trước hết xin lỗi, xong trần tình nỗi khổ. Nhà có người bệnh, anh vượt bao nhiêu dặm trường xa xôi chỉ để chăm sóc bà cụ, còn phần chừng nào về, bản thân anh cũng không biết. Văn Diên bên kia điện thoại lặng thinh một chốc, rồi lại hỏi anh đang ở đâu. Yến Vũ không rõ nguyên cớ, cho hay địa chỉ. Miệng thì trêu chọc, có nhẽ nào Văn Diên định vì một bữa khuya chẳng đáng mấy đồng, mà lại hao tốn thời gian tinh lực, không quản ngại xa xôi, ngàn dặm tầm người chăng?

Văn Diên ho một tiếng, chất giọng từ tính tuyệt đối khẽ rung bên tai Yến Vũ, đối phương nói anh đừng có ăn dưa bở, hỏi địa chỉ chẳng qua là tính gửi một số đồ tẩm bổ thôi, chả có ý gì khác đâu. Yến Vũ cười khẽ mấy tiếng, trái tim thoáng hụt hẫng, nhưng cũng chẳng đến nỗi nào. Chỉ tám nhảm với Văn Diên một hồi, cúp máy xong, tâm trạng lại khá khẩm hơn nhiều, quay về chỗ bà nội rồi, nụ cười vẫn còn đọng chưa tan.

Bộ dạng ngu ngốc ấy lọt vào mắt bà cụ, chẳng khác nào hở đuôi. Lúc anh lột quýt, bà cụ bèn bóng gió hỏi phải anh có bạn gái rồi không, mà không chịu nói ra. Yến Vũ nhướng mày, tách một múi quýt, đưa lên miệng bà cụ, lắc đầu phủ nhận.

Bà cụ ngậm múi quýt, tủm tỉm cười nói, “Còn chối à, cái mặt này, giống y chang cái hồi ông nội con trồng cây si bà, chẳng khác gì hết. Ông con còn tưởng đâu bà không nhận ra tâm tư của ổng, y như con vậy, chút tâm tư ấy, bà biết hết.”

Yến Vũ bị bóc trần tâm tư vẫn cứ lắc đầu phủ nhận, đến chiều, anh lấy xe đẩy, dìu bà nội ngồi xuống, anh đưa cụ ra ngoài dạo mát cho khuây khỏa. Đi lòng vòng quanh vườn hoa nhỏ trong bệnh viện, bà cụ thấy có người chơi mạt chược, không muốn có ai đứng xớ rớ bên cạnh nhìn. Yến Vũ bèn để cụ lại đó, anh lên cơn thèm thuốc rồi.

Yến Vũ nhìn trái ngó phải, định bụng tìm một chỗ yên tĩnh, thì một người lọt vào trong tầm mắt anh. Người ấy thân nhuốm bụi đường mỏi mệt, đứng ngược sáng, nhưng cười rạng rỡ hơn cả chiêu dương. Người ấy buông túi hành lý xuống, hướng về phía khuôn mặt ngỡ ngàng của Yến Vũ, nâng máy ảnh trong tay lên, nhẹ bấm shutter, lưu giữ lại khoảnh khắc ấy, thành vĩnh cửu.

~*~

Can: …và anh đã đến, vấn đề bây giờ là, mọi người muốn phê chương/ngày hay là phê một lèo đây? =))


	34. Chapter 34

Nhìn thấy người đáng lý không nên xuất hiện ở đây, Yến Vũ sửng sốt không nói nổi. Có lẽ dáng vẻ ngu ngốc hiện giờ của anh trông rất buồn cười, Văn Diên chụp xong rồi, tiến đến chỗ anh. Anh nhìn bóng sáng biến thiên, nhìn được tới từng chi tiết nhỏ. Đôi mắt hằn nét mỏi mệt của Văn Diên, râu ria lấm tấm, tóc tai rối bời, tai phải đối phương sưng đỏ, ghim một cây tăm nhỏ.

Yến Vũ bình tĩnh dời ánh nhìn từ thùy tai lên khuôn mặt anh tuấn của Văn Diên, bẵng một thời gian không gặp, mới phát hiện ra nỗi nhớ khắc khoải trong tim. Yến Vũ kiềm chế không cho phép mình nhìn quá say sưa, chỉ nhìn lướt thoáng qua thôi, rồi dứt đi ngay, “Chẳng phải anh nói không đến à?” Văn Diên giơ tay lên bóp mặt anh, lực bóp hơi mạnh, nhưng đủ khiến Yến Vũ phải nhìn lại gã.

Anh bụm má phải nóng bừng, hoảng hốt ngó Văn Diên. Văn Diên có chút biếng nhác giang hai tay ra, “Tôi nhọc công đến thăm anh thế này, vậy mà anh chả có phản ứng gì hết.” Văn Diên khẽ hếch cằm, thế mà lại làm cái điệu bộ “ôm tôi đi nào”, Yến Vũ vô thức ngoảnh lại nhìn bà nội, thấy cụ vẫn đang say sưa với ván mạt chược. Văn Diên không chờ được ôm, bèn tự thân đến đòi.

Cặp đôi trốn dưới tàng cây trăm năm tuổi thọ, tia nắng tan tác xuyên qua kẽ nhánh, hắt xuống hai người họ. Yến Vũ ngửi được mùi hương nhàn nhạt trên người Văn Diên, khác với mùi cũ, hình như đã đổi nước hoa, không còn mời mọc trắng trợn như trước nữa, chuyển sang khêu gợi ẩn dụ. Văn Diên ôm anh, cọ quẹt gò má mép tai anh một hồi, mới bảo, “Mời tôi ăn đi, tôi đói lắm rồi.”

Yến Vũ chịu không nổi chuyện Văn Diên làm nũng anh như vậy, nhưng giờ làm sao anh đi được. Thấy ánh mắt Yến Vũ do dự, Văn Diên hạ giọng than thở, “Có thể đi chào hỏi bà nội anh không?” chuyện này thì có gì đâu mà không được, Yến Vũ bèn dẫn Văn Diên ra mắt bà cụ.

Văn Diên đi qua chào bà cụ, người gã cao to, lại có nhan sắc, bà cụ nhìn phát thích ngay, thẳng thừng kéo tay Văn Diên hỏi có bạn gái chưa. Yến Vũ đứng một bên mà thấy căng thẳng, Văn Diên cười bảo dạ chưa, còn vô tình hữu ý liếc anh. Văn Diên ngồi xổm trước mặt bà cụ, nắm tay bà, dáng điệu ngoan hiền lại càng được cụ thương yêu nhiều hơn.

Không lâu sau, Văn Diên phải đi kiếm chỗ nghỉ chân, bèn chào tạm biệt bà cụ và Yến Vũ, Văn Diên đi một mình. Người đi rồi, hồn Yến Vũ lại treo ngược cành cây. Văn Diên không biết đường sá, chưa từng tới đây, một thân một mình tìm chỗ ở, cũng chẳng biết người ta đã ăn uống gì hay chưa, anh thấy bứt rứt. Chỉ liên tục ngó di động, coi có ai gửi tin nhắn hay không.

Bà cụ lí nào lại không nhìn ra tâm trạng đó, bèn bảo cụ thấy nhạt miệng, muốn ăn cái gì đó mặn mặn, sai Yến Vũ đi mua quà vặt cho cụ. Hai mắt Yến Vũ sáng rực, anh nhìn bà nội, dặn dò kỹ lưỡng, “Nội đừng đi lung tung, thấy khó chịu nhớ phải tìm y tá.”

Rời khỏi phòng bệnh, anh gọi điện cho Văn Diên, bắt máy rồi thì nghe tiếng nước ào ào, âm thanh hơi có tiếng vọng. Yến Vũ hỏi đối phương đang ở đâu, Văn Diên cười đáp, “Khách sạn đối diện bệnh viện.”

Yến Vũ hỏi số phòng, xong chạy qua. Anh có hơi kích động, tâm tình thăng hoa, lại mang theo hưng phấn mà bản thân không tự nhận thức được. Đi thang máy, băng qua tấm thảm màu kem, anh gấp gáp ấn chuông. Chưa đầy một khắc, Văn Diên đã mở cửa ra.

Văn Diên đã sửa sang bản thân gọn ghẽ, cạo râu mép, tóc ướt vén qua vành tai, trên bờ mi còn đọng giọt châu bé xíu, đong đưa không rụng. Văn Diên ở trần, chỉ quấn mỗi cái khăn tắm. Gã nhìn Yến Vũ chạy ào một hơi, có chút thở dốc, nụ cười dần rạng lên.

Cái cười pha lẫn đen tối, có chút trêu cợt, vô cùng mê hoặc, khàn khàn nói, “Sao thế, định mời tôi ăn à?” Yến Vũ liếm liếm môi dưới, đẩy Văn Diên một cái, xô người vào trong phòng, tay ngoặc ra sau đóng cửa lại, sẵn tiện nới cổ áo ra, “Mời anh ăn món khác.” Anh cởi áo xong, mới nói nốt nửa vế sau, “Chẳng hạn như… tôi.”

Yến Vũ có một khoảng thời gian không làm tình, từng nụ hôn, từng cái chạm, đều như châm một mồi lửa, lại bao bọc sóng tình rung rinh, vừa nóng, lại vừa ướt. Bàn tay Yến Vũ xiết bao lưu luyến cơ thể căng tràn sức hấp dẫn của Văn Diên. Thân thể dưới lòng bàn tay nóng lên, nhen ngòi lửa dục khiến hơi thở Yến Vũ nóng rẫy, mê mẩn say sưa hít vào mùi hương thuộc về Văn Diên.

Anh bị tấn lên vách tường, tấm lưng dán vào mặt tường lạnh ngắt, nhưng cũng chả giúp người anh hạ nhiệt là bao. Hạ bộ Văn Diên ép chặt giữa háng anh, anh còn chưa cởi quần, dục vọng bí bách trong lần vải, gồ lên cao, cọ sát lẫn nhau. Văn Diên hẩy hông một cách khiêu khích, liên tục chọc anh, thứ cách lớp khăn tắm lay lắt chực rớt xuống, xoạc thẳng vào giữa hai chân anh.

Cứng, căng đến phát đau, Yến Vũ thở hổn hển, anh liếm chung quanh lỗ tai vừa mới bấm không lâu của Văn Diên, không dám đụng vào vành tai còn sưng đỏ. Cơ thể Văn Diên khe khẽ run lên, gã rụt rụt cổ, như là sợ đau, hậu quả là bị Yến Vũ cười khẽ một trận, Văn Diên ôm mông anh, dùng sức tách ra, ngón tay len vào giữa đường khâu, đâm chọc chỗ ẩn kín.

Văn Diên thở gấp bên tai anh, tuyến giọng vừa khàn vừa rung, khiến lỗ tai anh đỏ bừng, hệt như một con sư tử không được thỏa mãn, gầm gừ, không ngừng cạ quẹt, có chút nôn nóng, tỏa ra hóc-môn, đòi hỏi giao phối. Còn đối tượng bị đòi hỏi Yến Vũ, thì lại hận không thể đè người xuống giường, nhai nuốt con sư tử to kềnh này cả da lẫn xương.

Anh có chút đói khát nuốt nước miếng, cổ họng bị Văn Diên nhìn trân trân khẽ mấp máy, mái tóc Văn Diên chưa khô còn rỏ nước, không ngừng chảy xuống thân trên trần trụi của Yến Vũ. Văn Diên nheo mắt, nhoài đầu đến ngực Yến Vũ, đến chỗ có hạt nước.Yến Vũ cúi đầu nhìn Văn Diên thè lưỡi ra, đầu lưỡi nóng ấm làm một động tác chậm thật chậm, từ dưới lên, liếm đi dấu vết để lại sau khi giọt châu lăn qua.

Yến Vũ nhìn hàm răng trắng bóc của Văn Diên, đầu lưỡi đỏ hồng quệt lên làn da anh, mềm mại và uyển chuyển liếm lên đến cổ họng anh, còn tạo ra một tiếng “chóc” khẽ, mút Yến Vũ đến là ngứa ngáy, anh thở dốc ngửa đầu lên, ôm bả vai Văn Diên, cơ thể dưới tay anh rạo rực ham muốn, đang thủ thế chờ bộc phát, đè ép anh dữ dội.

Lồng ngực đôi bên ép sát nhau, Yến Vũ có thể cảm nhận được tiếng tim đập tưng bừng của đối phương. Cái nhìn của anh rất si cuồng, không hề che giấu, nhìn Văn Diên một cách trắng trợn. Nhìn đến mức gò má Văn Diên hơi ửng đỏ, Văn Diên đưa tay lên che mắt anh lại. Anh nghe Văn Diên hỏi, “Sao lại nhìn tôi như vậy?”, đáp án khỏi cần suy nghĩ, liền bật thốt, “Vì anh đẹp.” Yến Vũ đáp.

Anh không nhìn thấy, chỉ nghe tiếng Văn Diên thở, có phần trầm trệ hơn, ngay sau đấy, ngực anh tê nhói, quả đúng là bị Văn Diên ngoạm một cái, cú táp rất chuẩn, bao hết lớp thịt da quanh quầng vú, nhay xong rồi, lại dùng vòm miệng ấm nóng ngậm hết đầu vú anh. Yến Vũ không nhìn thấy cái gì hết, chỉ cảm nhận được đầu vú thảng hoặc bị khảy một cái, càng đau càng sưng cứng, anh kéo tay Văn Diên đương che mắt mình xuống, liếm láp lòng bàn tay đối phương, mi mắt khẽ rũ, nhìn lỗ tai đỏ au của Văn Diên, không nhịn được cười khẽ.

Y như bị tiếng cười chọc giận, Văn Diên vận sức, xốc cơ thể Yến Vũ không kém cạnh bản thân là bao lên. Khăn tắm cũng hết trụ nổi, rơi xuống đất. Bị Văn Diên sốt ruột đá văng qua một bên, Yến Vũ bị ném xuống giường, tay cũng không ngưng nghỉ, nhanh chóng tuốt bỏ dây nịt, đạp tống cái quần vướng víu xuống, Yến Vũ trần truồng, thở phù phù, mắt nhìn chăm chăm Văn Diên tiến gần đến anh.

Văn Diên cùng với dục vọng nghẹt thở, khối cơ thể cường tráng tuyệt mỹ, dương vật giương cao, không điểm nào không mê chết người. Yến Vũ lần tay nâng cậu nhỏ của mình lên, ánh mắt không rời khỏi cơ thể Văn Diên, anh tự ve vuốt mình, day người hướng về phía Văn Diên, giạng chân, ưỡn thẳng lưng, như một lời tuyên bố đầy trắng trợn, rằng tôi muốn anh.


	35. Chapter 35

Văn Diên khuỵu một gối lên giường, bắt lấy mắt cá chân Yến Vũ, anh bị kéo đến mép giường, tấm ga trải giường phẳng phiu bị kéo đùn lên, rơi thõng xuống đất. Nụ cười thung dung treo trên môi Yến Vũ không mảy may suy suyển, anh nhỏm người dậy ôm cổ Văn Diên, eo thúc một phát, hai chân kẹp eo Văn Diên, vận sức một cái, tư thế hai bên thay đổi, Văn Diên nằm trên giường, bị Yến Vũ bên trên đè cứng ngắc.

Yến Vũ vuốt ve tấm thân rắn chắc vạm vỡ, đầu ngón tay tần ngần ở dưới bụng, di thẳng lên trên không ngừng nghỉ, túm lấy hai khối cơ ngực. Yến Vũ ngồi trên eo Văn Diên, anh khom lưng xuống, xương bả vai hơi bạnh ra, liếm láp đường rãnh hõm xuống giữa thớ ngực, nhướng mắt lên nhìn Văn Diên, song lại đụng độ phải cái nhìn thoáng khiêu khích.

Ánh mắt Văn Diên tựa như muốn nói, anh chỉ đến thế này thôi sao? Tính hơn thua của Yến Vũ bị khích lên, anh quyết định để Văn Diên bắn trước một phát, rồi mình sẽ ép người hoan lạc. Tiếc rằng Văn Diên có vẻ như bị câu nói “tôi mất hứng rồi” lần trước của Yến Vũ làm tổn thương, mỗi bận tay Yến Vũ toan lần xuống dưới, đều bị Văn Diên sượng người né tránh. Dương vật Yến Vũ cứng phát cuống, người bên dưới lại không chịu phối hợp, quả thực là nản chí mà.

Yến Vũ buồn bực thở hắt ra, cây hàng anh cứng đơ chọc chọc vào cơ bụng Văn Diên, dịch ướt nhầy lẩy vẩy phún xuống. Anh ngoạm cổ họng Văn Diên một cú, khuỵu gối xuống giường. Văn Diên hơi nhỏm người dậy, nhìn Yến Vũ quỵ gối, hôn lên đầu gối gã. Yến Vũ kéo hai chân Văn Diên giạng ra, nụ hôn mon men lần vào trong bắp đùi, một đường thẳng đến cội nguồn rạo rực.

Yến Vũ nâng cán trụ lên, há miệng ngậm dương vật vào. Cái của ấy to và dài đến mức phi logic, lại hại anh thật khốn khổ. Yến Vũ mới nuốt một nửa đã nghẹn cứng, anh hóp miệng lại, đầu anh gục gặc, hút lấy nút vào, cộng thêm sâu trong cổ họng không ngừng rung lên gừ gừ, anh nghe được tiếng thở dốc khó nén của Văn Diên, chưa kể bàn tay túm sau gáy anh nóng bừng lên.

Còn chưa kịp đắc ý, Yến Vũ bỗng bị kéo tóc, ép buộc dứt ra khỏi háng Văn Diên. Yến Vũ liếm chất dịch dính nhớp trên tay, nghi hoặc giương mắt lên nhìn Văn Diên, mũi anh hừ khẽ, ưm một tiếng. Anh thấy ánh mắt Văn Diên hóa thành một màu thẫm sâu, nóng bỏng, cuồn cuộn dục vọng chiếm đoạt. Yến Vũ biết rõ bộ dạng của mình hiện tại, có lẽ vừa dâm dục vừa độc hại, anh đang quyến rũ Văn Diên, từng thời từng khắc.

Văn Diên ngồi trên giường, ngón tay hơi thô ráp di từ đôi mày, từng chút từng chút một di xuống, mắt, mũi, môi, răng, thậm chí còn vặn mở len vào đôi môi ướt át của Yến Vũ, trêu đùa với lưỡi anh. Nét mặt Văn Diên dường như đang ra sức nghiền ngẫm, môi nhách lên, khóe miệng có chút lạnh lùng, đầu mày chau lại kháng cự, song nhiều hơn cả, chính là sự trầm luân không thể cự tuyệt.

Văn Diên nhoài đến hôn anh, hôn cho vừa cái cười buông thả tùy tiện của Yến Vũ. Văn Diên kéo anh, hai thân xác vồ vập không rời một giây, anh bị đẩy đi, loạng choạng, cho đến khi ngực dán lên một tấm lạnh ngắt, anh mới hay Văn Diên đẩy anh đến bên cửa sổ sát đất, cánh cửa trơn nhẵn sạch sẽ, có thể trông ra cảnh sắc bên ngoài, vừa có thể nhìn thấy phản chiếu bên trong. Hai tấm thân lõa lồ quấn quýt, cả hai đều cao ráo khỏe đẹp, tương xứng ngang ngửa.

Dây dướng luân phiên vừa điên cuồng, vừa khốc liệt lại đối kháng lẫn nhau, bọn họ không ngừng muốn đè đối phương lên cửa sổ, qua bao bận như vậy, cuối cùng vẫn là Yến Vũ thất thế, gò má anh áp lên thủy tinh lạnh lẽo, hai tay chống lên mặt kính, để lại mấy dấu ấn ươn ướt còn vương hơi ấm. Hai chân anh giạng ra, Văn Diên bưng mông anh, chôn mặt giữa hai gò mông, tiếng mút liếm vừa đanh gọn lại vang dội.

Văn Diên liếm cửa động Yến Vũ, anh cố nén tiếng rên rỉ từ sâu trong lồng ngực, eo anh run lẩy bẩy, vùi gò má nóng bừng đỏ gay vào hai tay, mông cong vểnh lên, từ mắt cá chân đến cẳng chân không lúc nào là không gồng cứng cơ mông, không lúc nào ngưng run rẩy, mồ hôi từ rãnh lưng tuôn rơi như mưa. Văn Diên thi thoảng ngó mắt trông coi tình trạng Yến Vũ, thấy lưng Yến Vũ loang loáng mồ hôi, hình xăm bởi vì lớp da trở nên đỏ thẫm, cộng với thớ cơ run rẩy, hệt như đang sống vậy.

Tim Văn Diên đập tăng tốc, gã cũng không rõ bản thân mình bị thứ tâm trạng dữ dội này ảnh hưởng cái gì, gã không thể điều khiển được bản thân, khả năng kiềm chế đều bay biến. Gã túm eo Yến Vũ, bắt đối phương quỳ xuống. Yến Vũ ngoái cánh cổ thon lại, ngờ ngợ nhìn Văn Diên. Ngay sau đó, Văn Diên lập tức tách hai chân anh ra, chèn bắp đùi cường lực của mình vào giữa hai chân Yến Vũ. Tư thế này tựa như mở toang hết thảy, hoàn toàn bị động, Yến Vũ nằm trong lòng bàn tay đối phương.

Tay phải ghìm chặt lấy, tay trái dường như đang tìm kiếm cảm giác an toàn, lần lần tìm xuống, còn đỡ dưới đường rãnh giữa hai chân anh, là bắp đùi rắn rỏi của Văn Diên. Cặp mông tròn trịa mướt mát của Yến Vũ vì tư thế đỡ chân này mà hoàn toàn bị mở bung, nhếch lên cao, áp sát vào háng người đằng sau. Yến Vũ nghe tiếng bao nhựa bị xé, thông qua kính thủy tinh, anh nhìn thấy Văn Diên ở sau ngậm cái bao cao su không biết móc đâu ra, xé bằng một tay, kế đó, nhiệt độ phía sau thoáng hạ xuống, một chốc sau đấy, nối tiếp bằng chất bôi trơn nuột dính lành lạnh, một lần nữa tống vào sâu trong kẽ mông.

Cửa động vừa mới được săn sóc tốt xong, phía ngoài mềm tơi, chỉ cần dùng chút sức, liền mềm mại bung ra, chọc vào một chút nong rộng rồi lại rút ra, mấy lần như thế không lâu, Văn Diên hóp bụng, vận một lần sức đâm vào cơ thể Yến Vũ. Một đường thẳng tiến, sâu đến mức Yến Vũ cảm thấy, quá sức chịu đựng, anh mới siết bàn tay đang bấu chặt trên đùi Văn Diên, muốn vùng ra khỏi tư thế khó chịu này.

Nào biết, càng giãy dụa, càng bị đàn áp mạnh mẽ hơn, tay trái tự do của anh cũng bị bắt lấy, ấn trên cửa sổ thủy tinh, đè cứng ngắc. Tư thế này vô cùng yếm thế, anh khó chịu chau sít mày, trán rướm đầy mồ hôi. Mặt Văn Diên vùi trong cổ anh, chốc lát sau, từng đợt bơm vào chốc nặng chốc nhẹ từ giữa đùi truyền đến.

Nơi ấy chậm rãi khơi thông, những lần thốc vào sâu như không có điểm cuối, rồi lại rút mạnh ra, liên đới cơ thể Yến Vũ cũng co quắp theo, anh nghiến răng, rồi lại nhả ra, nhịn rồi lại nhịn, cuối cùng phải lên tiếng, “Đổi tư thế đi.” Câu mệnh lệnh, không phải câu hỏi. Tiếc rằng người phía sau chẳng những không nghe theo, còn thúc hông háng, tống vật cương cứng vào sâu trong người anh hơn.

Những đận nhấp nhả liên miên tạo ra âm thanh lép nhép dính nhớp, không kêu vang, nhưng mật độ dày đặc đan xen, kín kẽ không ngớt. Vào sâu ra cạn, túi trứng va bành bạch vào khe mông đầy đặn, bụng anh có hơi khó chịu, ê ẩm căng trướng, vì tư thế này, giống như bị mở rộng từ trong ra ngoài. Anh cũng chẳng biết rốt cuộc Văn Diên có đút hết toàn bộ thứ kia vào trong người anh chưa, anh chỉ biết hiện tại, anh sắp bị xuyên thủng.

Thúc vào thật mạnh, càng lúc càng mạnh, nhưng Văn Diên có vẻ vẫn chưa đủ thỏa mãn, đầu gối sử lực, khiến hai chân Yến Vũ banh rộng ra hơn. Yến Vũ bất ngờ không kịp phản ứng, ngồi phịch xuống, nuốt lấy thứ kia sâu hơn, anh rên lên thành tiếng, cao chói lói, ra điều khó chịu, Yến Vũ vịn cửa sổ, toan chạy lên. Văn Diên ghì chặt tay anh, lòng bàn tay áp lên mu bàn tay, mười ngón đan vào nhau, không cho anh bỏ trốn. Eo Văn Diên không ngừng tống sức, mãnh liệt vùi vào cơ thể anh.

Dương vật trong anh nóng cháy, dịch bôi trơn theo từng đợt bơm ngấm đẫm khắp lối vào, chỗ ấy vừa ướt lại mềm, dễ dàng bị xâm lấn không kiêng dè, cơ thể Yến Vũ dao lắc liên tục, mồ hôi bắn lên mặt kính, anh cảm nhận đầu gối mình bị mài phát nóng, anh nghe tiếng đôi tay hai người họ đan chặt phát ra tiếng ma sát trên mặt kính.

Văn Diên hệt như khảm vào trong cơ thể anh, giã chày đến là hung hãn, lại như con sói đánh hơi được mùi, ngoạm chặt không buông. Triền quấn gắt gao, tim đập dồn dập, nụ hôn không ngừng trút xuống thái dương, vành tai, gò má anh, những cái vuốt ve đầy nhục dục, lòng bàn tay Văn Diên áp lên bụng dưới anh, tựa như đang cảm thụ sự rung động dữ dội bên trong vậy.

Bọn họ hệt như những con thú chỉ ruổi theo dục vọng dồi dào, không còn lí trí, điên cuồng mà kịch liệt giao cấu. Cơ thể không ngừng kết dính, chia lìa, cho đến khi kịch liệt đến mức không còn vịn nổi cửa sổ, eo không rướn lên đặng, cả hai cùng té nhào xuống đất. Chẳng qua chỉ là li khai ngắn ngủi, rồi lại lập tức dính lấy nhau, dữ dội và nồng nhiệt hơn, dập nhau điên cuồng hơn. Yến Vũ nằm trên tấm thảm, co đùi phải lên, quắp lên eo Văn Diên.

Khoảnh khắc lại bị cắm vào, anh gầm nhẹ một tiếng, cào rách lưng Văn Diên, dâm dật nhồi nhét, xác thịt giã nhau không ngơi nghỉ, trộn với tiếng đàn ông thở hồng hộc, phác nên một cảnh tượng dâm loạn cùng cực.

~*~

Can: nghe crazy in love phiên bản 50 sắc thái trợ hứng bổ não, tôi cũng muốn điên theo =))


	36. Chapter 36

Nắng chiều chênh chếch chiếu vào gian phòng không kéo rèm cửa, tia nắng hoàng hôn mảnh mai lại mềm mại như tơ, trên giường rành rành là chẳng có ai, thế nhưng lại rung lắc không ngừng. Toàn bộ nguồn lực xuất phát ở dưới đất bên phải giường, nơi đang diễn ra cuộc giao hoan của hai kẻ nọ. Trong phòng tiếng thở dốc từng đợt, không lâu sau, một bàn tay thò lên túm lấy ga giường, ngón tay thuôn dài mạnh mẽ, mạch máu trên mu bàn tay rạch ròi, đỏ vện, rịn mồ hôi, vừa túm vừa vò, co kéo lớp vải trong tay.

Tần suất thịt da vỗ bình bịch nhanh dần, không chỉ tay, mà một chân cũng bị nhấc lên cao, duỗi ra gác lên mép giao giữa giường và tủ quần áo. Kẻ vì dùng sức mà khẽ chênh vênh, người vì bị dập vào mà thoáng chao đảo. Văn Diên rướn người thẳng tắp, người gã tắm trong mồ hôi, trên vai là những vết cào nông sâu đan xen với dấu hôn và dấu răng. Môi gã mím chặt, đầu mày chau khít. Vẻ mặt nghiêm túc và tập trung, song nhiều hơn cả là sắc tình chỉ thuộc về riêng gã đàn ông này.

Vì kích thích mạnh mẽ mà tóc mai Văn Diên chảy mồ hôi xuống quai hàm bạnh chặt, gã rũ mi, nghiêng mặt hôn lên cẳng chân đang gác lên vai mình. Động tác liên tục, cơ bắp toàn người gồ lên theo tiết tấu, gã thở hồng hộc từng hơi, tay chống xuống đất, ngón cái kề bên khuôn mặt ửng đỏ dục tình của Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ không thích kêu rên, nhưng lại ức chế không được tiếng rên rỉ thoát ra vì cơ thể bị kích thích. So với lần chủ động phóng túng trước đó, lần này anh lại có phần đè nén, không quan sát Văn Diên nữa, đôi mắt khép hờ, cơ thể run run lên tựa hồ như có chút thẹn thùng. Văn Diên cắn mắt cá chân anh một cái, rồi hạ chân anh xuống, chồm hẳn toàn thân đè lên người anh.

Yến Vũ ưỡn hông, tuy làm đã đủ lâu, thứ ấy vẫn còn cắm trong người anh thật khó chịu. Văn Diên liếm khóe môi anh, hôn lên chóp mũi anh, liên miên hôn khắp mặt mày anh. Yến Vũ lại cảm thấy Văn Diên hệt như hóa thân của Tiểu Tư, có cái tật xấu thích liếm người khác. Anh dán tay lên môi Văn Diên, tựa như ghét bỏ đẩy ra, quay mặt đi để lộ cần cổ thon thả.

Thân trên không có nhiều dấu vết cho lắm, Văn Diên còn nhớ lát nữa Yến Vũ phải về chăm người nhà, không dám để lại dấu ấn bên trên, nhưng dưới xương quai xanh thì đủ thê thảm, những trảng xanh tím trải khắp, đầu vú hai bên sưng lên gấp rưỡi. Yến Vũ cảm giác hơi thở Văn Diên phả vào cổ anh, giống như đang nhịn, cầm tay anh đang gác một bên, hôn mút lòng bàn tay.

Yến Vũ thò đầu qua cắn cổ Văn Diên, rút tay lại xấu xa mò xuống dưới, sờ soạng sống lưng, mơn trớn cặp lúm đồng tiền cân xứng trên hõm eo, rồi lại phủ lên cái mông đang hẩy đưa tốc độ cao. Thứ tốc độ vừa mạnh lại vừa nặng, dụng đủ mười phần sức, hung hăng hệt như loài cẩu. Thảo nào nửa người dưới của anh sắp tê dại đến mất cảm giác, bỏng rát lại sưng tấy. Lại sờ xuống động thịt bị dương vật tráng kiện cắm cọc, chỉ cảm thấy nơi ấy bị dùi đến xốp nhuyễn, dâm đãng ứa nước trơn nhẫy, toàn là nước.

Đợi đến khi cuối cùng Văn Diên chịu bò ra khỏi người anh, đùi Yến Vũ đã tê đau đến mức không khép lại được. Anh vuốt mái tóc ướt đẫm, nhắm mắt lại nghỉ lấy sức. Văn Diên đang cột áo mưa lại, anh không nhịn được nhìn qua, áo mưa đựng đầy tinh dịch, không loãng như kẻ phóng túng quá mức. Văn Diên ném thứ ấy vào thùng rác xong, cúi xuống nắm tay Yến Vũ, đỡ gáy kéo anh dưới đất ngồi dậy, đưa anh lên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Yến Vũ vừa đặt lưng xuống giường, thì ngó thấy đồng hồ, anh thế mà đã cù nhây bên ngoài gần hai tiếng rưỡi rồi. Bao mỏi mệt uể oải đều thăng thiên, anh lập tức bò dậy, mượn phòng tắm Văn Diên dùng một chút. Không ngờ bắn một pháo thôi mà lại lâu đến vậy, chỉ có thể trách thể lực cái tên Văn Diên kia quá dư dả, lăn qua lăn lại không ngừng.

Anh vào phòng tắm, dọn dẹp rửa ráy kĩ lưỡng. Vách phòng tắm hoàn toàn trong suốt, chỉ có mở nước nóng thì mới tạo ra lớp sương cản trở bên ngoài nhìn vào, nhưng cũng chẳng thể ngăn trở hoàn toàn. Yến Vũ không khỏi mơ màng mông lung, hơi hơi muốn nhìn cảnh tượng Văn Diên tắm trong này. Anh thở hắt ra, nghĩ đến bà nội trong bệnh viện, anh dùng sức xoa xát mặt mày, ép mình nhanh chóng tỉnh táo lại, chớ bị nam sắc rù quến lần nữa.

Ra khỏi phòng tắm, anh thấy Văn Diên đang thỏa mãn biếng nhác tựa vào đầu giường, người tênh hênh, chỉ có mỗi góc chăn che đi chỗ riêng tư giữa háng. Văn Diên tập trung hí hoáy với cái SLR trong tay, anh đi qua, cơ thể tỏa hơi nóng sau khi tắm, thả một nụ hôn tạm biệt xuống gò má Văn Diên. Lơ đãng nhìn thấy nội dung hình chụp trong SLR, một góc phòng tắm, một cơ thể nam tính trưởng thành trong hơi nước trắng xóa.

Là anh, lại bị chụp lén một lần nữa. Nhưng Yến Vũ chẳng bực, anh thuận theo gò má, ngậm lỗ tai Văn Diên, lấy đầu lưỡi búng cho mấy cái coi như trả thù, thầm thì một câu buồn nôn, rồi đứng lên dặn dò, “Đợi điện thoại của tôi.” Anh phải trở về, không thể để bà nội nghĩ rằng, cháu trai ngoan ngoãn của bà vì một gã đàn ông, đi cái là không biết đường về.

Vội vàng chạy từ khách sạn về bệnh viện, tư thế đi đứng của anh quái dị, kích tình đã thoái lui, để lại da thịt xương cốt toàn thân rã rượi. Anh mua quà vặt cho bà cụ tại một gian hàng nhỏ bên cổng bệnh viện, tàu hủ ky chiên sốt dầu mè cay. Anh nhờ người bán cắt giùm thành mấy miếng nhỏ, bà cụ không thể ăn nhiều, nhưng nếm chút chút cũng đủ vui rồi.

Tiện thể dọc trên đường đi, anh mua thêm một mớ trái cây, cam, dưa hấu, sơn trà, xoài. Vừa chọn quả mềm, vừa dễ bổ múi. Ôm túi lớn túi nhỏ, anh lững thững đi về, bà cụ đã trở về phòng bệnh, đeo kính lão xem tivi. TV đang chiếu phim Hàn Quốc, có vẻ như đang đến đoạn cao trào, diễn viên gào khản giọng, mắt khóc sưng húp.

Yến Vũ không cảm nổi nội dung, nhưng lại thấy bà nội đang lén lau nước mắt. Yến Vũ thả túi đồ xuống bàn nhỏ bên cạnh, ngồi xuống thành giường, vươn tay ra ôm bà nội vào lòng, vuốt tóc bà cụ hệt như dỗ trẻ nhỏ, “Kẻ nào dám chọc cho Lâm phu nhân nhà ta mất hứng, đáng mắng.” Bà cụ rút khăn giấy, vỗ nhè nhẹ mu bàn tay Yến Vũ, “Thê thảm quá, thê thảm quá. Đứa bé còn nhỏ như vậy, lại chịu nhiều tủi nhục thế kia.”

Yến Vũ tỉ mỉ lau nước mắt cho bà nội, nhỏ giọng làm nũng, “Nội chỉ được phép thương con thôi, không được phép thương con nhà người ta.” Bà cụ nghe câu nói trẻ trâu của anh mà chuyển từ khóc sang cười. Anh cầm trái xoài lên, xắt thành từng miếng nhỏ, bỏ vào trong bát để cụ có thể dùng thìa múc ăn, vừa cắt, anh vừa vờ như lơ đãng nói, “Nội có muốn về sống với con không.”

Bà cụ dán mắt vào túi đựng tàu hủ ky sốt dầu đỏ, hệt như con nít nhìn không rời mắt, miệng ngậm xoài, bà cụ mới thủng thẳng nói rằng mình không quen sống ở thành phố, sống dưới quê cũng tốt, dưới quê không khí trong lành, ở cũng thoải mái. Yến Vũ gật đầu, nói tiếp, “Con biết nội chắc chắn không chịu, vậy con dọn về đây sống với nội.”

Bà cụ nghe vậy, nhíu mày lắc đầu, tuyệt đối không được. Làm gì có chuyện tuổi còn trẻ không chịu ra ngoài phấn đấu, lại về quê ăn no chờ chết chứ, chỉ có những kẻ không tiền đồ mới làm như vậy thôi. Yến Vũ thở dài, “Nhưng sức khỏe của nội, phải có người trông coi, hoặc là nội đi theo con, hoặc con về với nội.”

Có lẽ cảm nhận được sự kiên quyết của Yến Vũ, bà cụ băn khoăn cả buổi, rồi mới nói nhỏ, “Thằng bé này, càng lớn càng không vâng lời. Nội không muốn con về. Con mà về, nội không mở cửa cho đâu. Không có gà, cũng đừng tơ tưởng đến giường.” Nghe câu này, Yến Vũ không khỏi phì cười, anh nghĩ một thoáng, đành tạm nhượng bộ, “Tạm gác chuyện này qua một bên, con đã xin nghỉ phép, có thể ở với nội ít lâu.”

Vài ngày sau, anh được sự đồng ý của bác sĩ, mượn một cái xe lăn, định bụng đưa bà cụ về nhà chăm sóc. Mấy bữa nay anh không gặp Văn Diên, vẫn là Văn Diên giữa chừng ôm lẵng hoa trái cây đến thăm trước. Đến khi tiễn người về, hai người lén lút hôn nhau trong lối thoát hiểm bệnh viện. Hôn đến triền miên, khóe môi ướt át, hơi thở nóng hổi, thi thoảng xoa bóp mấy chỗ nhạy cảm, trước khi súng tóe ra lửa, Yến Vũ dứt ra khỏi bờ môi ập tới, chau mày thở dốc, đẩy vai Văn Diên ra không cho tiếp cận nữa.

Đầu anh đang nghĩ đến cảnh thân mật nóng bỏng ấy, bà cụ ngồi xe lăn lại hỏi về Văn Diên. Thằng bé đó bao nhiêu tuổi, làm nghề gì, đang ở đâu, sao con không mời nó đến nhà mình chơi, không có lễ nghĩa gì cả. Để nội nấu cho nó ăn một bữa, để nó nếm thử hương đồng gió nội.

Yến Vũ vịn xe lăn, chậm rãi đẩy đi. Miệng thì anh đáp dạ, nhưng bụng thì nghĩ, nội à, thứ tên ấy muốn xơi không phải là đồ ăn quê nhà đâu, mà là cháu của bà đây này.

~*~

Can: chương này nên nghe Side to side, _and boy, got me walkin’ side to side_ =)))) btw được ½ đoạn đường rồi đấy, thật kiệt sức (╥﹏╥)


	37. Chapter 37

Anh gọi điện cho Văn Diên, bên kia là tiếng nước chảy xiết, âm thanh ầm ầm dữ dội. Bối cảnh ồn ào khiến anh chỉ nghe thấy tiếng được tiếng mất của Văn Diên, anh cố gắng nói vài câu, rồi nhận ra vẫn không nghe được, bèn gác máy, chuyển qua nhắn tin bằng wechat. Sáu giờ chiều Văn Diên đến, mất kha khá thời gian để tìm ra được nhà anh.

Ngôi nhà có ô cửa nhỏ màu xanh da trời, cửa gỗ phết màu cam, dây thường xuân bò lan khắp vách tường, lơ thơ vài nụ hoa tim tím bé nhỏ. Yến Vũ đi làm chưa đầy vài năm thì đã đem hết số tiền tích góp được về trang hoàng tu bổ lại nhà cửa, căn nhà này là tâm huyết của anh, dưới cái nắng chiều hôm sáu giờ chan chứa hồn quê, đẹp như tranh họa. Yến Vũ ra đón đối phương, nhận thấy Văn Diên đang rất hồ hởi, mặc đồ leo núi.

Anh nhìn đôi giày lấm bẩn của Văn Diên, kết hợp với tạp âm trong điện thoại, anh đoán Văn Diên leo núi ngắm thác. Quả không trật đi đâu được, anh nhìn hình Văn Diên chụp, thác nước trắng xóa ánh bạc, dòng nước đổ thẳng vạn trượng, vừa hay có cánh chim bay ngang không trung, điểm xuyết giữa nền trắng một chấm đen. Ngoài tấm đó ra, còn có ảnh đá phủ rêu phong, người lớn trẻ nhỏ tay nắm lấy bàn tay.

Anh bảo Văn Diên tắm rửa trước, cơm nước xong tối nay ngủ lại đây. Văn Diên giật mình, Yến Vũ chỉ nhắn tin qua đây ăn cơm, chứ không hề nói ngủ lại nha. Yến Vũ thấy vẻ mặt khó xử của gã, thoáng buồn cười, anh hỏi, “Nghĩ cái gì đấy, bà nội ở nhà, tối nay không được làm loạn.” Văn Diên đãi một tiếng ‘a’ thật dài, có vẻ hơi thất vọng, vẻ mặt tiếc nuối, làm Yến Vũ không nhịn được xua vào trong nhà tắm, đưa bộ áo cộc tay quần soóc sạch sẽ xong rồi, thì qua nhà bếp phụ một tay.

Sườn heo cháy tỏi, cá kho tương, đậu hủ dồn thịt, rau củ xào 3 loại, bắp cải chua ngọt, khoai tây hầm. Đĩa này san sát đĩa kia, chen chúc trên bàn ăn, thậm chí anh còn thấy bà nội lấy bộ chén đĩa bình thường sẽ không dễ dàng mang ra dùng. Yến Vũ đứng cạnh bàn, chậc lưỡi một hồi, bèn nói với bà cụ, “Lâm phu nhân à, phu nhân thật đủ long trọng đó, không biết còn tưởng đâu đang chiêu đãi cháu dâu nữa.”

Bà cụ đang bưng canh từ trong bếp đi ra, nghe vậy bèn liếc ngang Yến Vũ, quở anh già rồi chưa chịu đứng đắn, đã lâu rồi bà không thết đãi khách, còn chưa từng thấy mặt mũi đứa bạn nào của Yến Vũ, chứ đừng nói là có cơ hội đón tiếp cháu dâu. Bữa nay khó khăn lắm mới biết một đứa bạn của Yến Vũ, còn không để cho bà nghiêm túc nấu một bữa cơm à.

Yến Vũ gật đầu dạ vâng, tiến lên đỡ lấy tô canh trong tay bà cụ, nặng trịch nóng hổi, canh gà thơm nức mũi, hành thái xanh mướt dập dềnh. Vừa mới đặt canh xuống bàn, liền nghe tiếng cửa phòng tắm mở, hơi nước ẩm ướt phả ra cùng với ánh đèn huỳnh quang, Văn Diên mặc đồ của anh, tóc tai ướt mem bước ra.

Yến Vũ nhìn ngứa mắt, cầm khăn lông đi qua, thô bạo lau tóc Văn Diên một hồi mới cho phép ngồi vào bàn ăn. Văn Diên nhìn thấy cả bàn đồ ăn phong phú mà trợn to mắt, cảm ơn lia lịa. Vô bàn ăn rồi thì dẻo miệng đủ đường, khen bà cụ nấu ăn ngon số dzách, rất có hương vị gia đình, lâu lắm rồi gã chưa được trải nghiệm.

Bà cụ gắp một đống đồ ăn vào bát Văn Diên, ánh mắt hiền từ. Cơm no rượu say rồi, Văn Diên giành phần rửa bát, bà cụ tranh không lại, đành phải sai Yến Vũ yểm trợ, không được để khách một mình dọn dẹp. Bà cụ đi ngủ sớm, trong bếp chỉ còn mỗi hai tên đực rựa, vai kề vai, khuỷu tay bên khuỷu tay, bọt xà phòng âm ấm, bát đũa chạm nghe lanh canh. Không ai nói năng gì, chỉ có hai luồng thở chặp nặng chặp nhẹ.

Cũng không rõ là ngón út ai đụng vào ngón vô danh ai, bọn họ khều tay nhau dưới nước, hệt như đang trêu đùa, nghịch tay đối phương, ngón tay áp lên mu bàn tay, đốt tay cài vào đầu ngón tay. Hệt như hai cái đuôi cá, vọc ra một đống bọt xà phòng, âm thanh từ lớn hóa nhỏ, rồi không còn ai động đậy nữa, bởi vì họ đang khóa môi nhau.

Trong một gian bếp bé tẻo, không gian lặng ngắt như tờ. Yến Vũ áp lên môi Văn Diên, mài mài cạ cạ, anh khép mắt lại, cảm nhận hương vị của đối phương, rồi mới chậm rãi mở ra khuôn miệng và bên trong mềm mại, hệt như ôm lấy chạm vào một trái tim dịu dàng, anh khẽ thở dốc, hôn người kia cật lực. Tiếng thở hổn hển, không quá dữ dội, nhưng lại âu sầu miên man. Yến Vũ mở đôi mắt ươn ướt, xuyên qua bờ vai Văn Diên, nhìn thấy ở cửa bếp, bà nội đang cầm cốc nước.

Bà cụ cầm cái cốc, run rẩy nhìn qua đây, nét mặt kinh hoàng, tựa như một ngọn cỏ yếu đuối, chỉ cần một cơn gió, lập tức bật cả gốc đi, lại như một trái núi kiên cố vô song, ầm ầm sụp đổ, vùi trong khói bụi.

Chiếc cốc rớt trong lưng chừng, tiếng bể tan tác nghe điếng tim. Chân Yến Vũ thoáng sụm xuống, anh đẩy mạnh Văn Diên ra, tiến lên mấy bước. Bà cụ run lẩy bẩy, miệng lẩm bẩm, “Chổi đâu, lấy ra quét, quét sạch sẽ.” Yến Vũ quay đi lấy chổi, anh há miệng, mới phát ra được một câu khỏi cuống họng, “Để con quét, nội về phòng ngủ đi.”

Bà cụ gật đầu bừa, nhưng mới đi được vài bước, đã phải vịn tường, chầm chậm ngồi thụp xuống. Yến Vũ ném chổi đi, lao qua đỡ bà cụ, anh cảm nhận được bàn tay bà trong tay mình, lạnh ngắt, run rẩy. Yến Vũ đau thấu tim gan, mắt anh vẩn hơi nước, anh nói xin lỗi loạn xạ, thậm chí còn cầm tay bà cụ, tự đánh chính mình, chỉ cần cụ không tức giận, muốn anh làm gì cũng được.

Anh đỡ bà nội về phòng, dém chăn kỹ càng xong, đoạn anh đứng lên, thì bị bà cụ nắm góc áo lại. Bà cụ nằm trên giường nói khẽ, “Lâu lắm rồi chưa ngủ chung với cháu bà, tối nay ngủ với bà đi.”

Yến Vũ vội vã gật đầu, hôm nay không còn gì mà anh không đồng ý, e là bà cụ có bắt anh đừng bao giờ gặp lại Văn Diên, anh cũng sẽ đồng ý. Anh ra khỏi phòng, tìm Văn Diên. Văn Diên đã dọn dẹp nhà bếp ngăn nắp, quét sạch mảnh vỡ dưới đất. Văn Diên tựa vào ô cửa nhỏ trong bếp, nhìn cây hòe già ngoài kia, hút thuốc. Trong bóng đêm, khuôn mặt nghiêng của Văn Diên đượm nét tịch mịch, thần sắc nhạt nhòa.

Yến Vũ chỉ căn phòng trên tầng hai, tối nay anh sẽ không ngủ chung với gã, Văn Diên vừa nghe vừa gật đầu, chỉ khẽ rung rung điếu thuốc trên tay, hạ giọng nói, “Biết rồi, anh mau lo cho bà đi.” Yến Vũ xoay người đi được vài bước, chợt nghe Văn Diên đằng sau nói rành rọt, “Căn nhà lúc trước, tôi đã mua về được rồi.”

Bước chân Yến Vũ thoáng khựng lại, rất nhiều ý nghĩ quay cuồng, nhưng đầu óc chỉ là một khoảng trống rỗng, anh nghĩ tại sao lại nhanh đến vậy, chẳng phải chưa tới ba tháng ư, anh lại nghĩ, như thế cũng tốt, nếu bà nội hoàn toàn không thể chấp nhận được, anh cũng chẳng còn cách nào tiếp tục qua lại với Văn Diên. Ở chung với người dưng, chẳng bằng… chừng Yến Vũ bình tĩnh lại rồi, câu nói lãnh đạm ‘đã biết’ từ miệng Yến Vũ, thốt ra.

Hệt như trốn tránh, anh vội vã rời khỏi đó, vào trong buồng ngủ. Yến Vũ giống như lúc nhỏ, sẻ sàng kêu bà nội, sau đó chui vào chăn. Anh ngửi được mùi hương trên người bà nội, quen thuộc, quen thuộc đến mức vành mắt anh nóng hổi. Bà cụ vuốt tóc anh, thận trọng dè dặt hỏi Yến Vũ, “Cháu nội, bà hỏi cháu, có phải vì mẹ cháu không.”

Yến Vũ cứng người, anh không ngờ bà cụ lại hỏi một câu sắc sảo đến vậy. Kì thực có phải vì Trần Dung hay không, anh cũng không biết. Thế nên anh lắc đầu, khàn giọng nói xin lỗi. Bà cụ vẫn dịu dàng sờ mặt anh, hồi lâu sau mới thở dài, “Năm xưa bà thương ông nội, cũng chẳng có mấy ai tán thành.”

Yến Vũ cuộn người, anh nhắm mắt lại, lắng nghe bà cụ lào thào, “Vì họ không đồng ý, nên bà rời khỏi nhà rất lâu, khi quay lại tìm, thì cũng chẳng còn tìm lại được nữa. Bà không muốn cháu cũng rời xa bà, bà muốn cháu vui vẻ.” Trong màn đêm Yến Vũ mở mắt ra, anh nhìn dáng hình mờ ảo của bà nội trong bóng tối, “Không đâu…”, cháu sẽ không rời xa bà.

Bà cụ ôm đầu Yến Vũ, thở dài nói tiếp, “Cháu ngoan của nội, nội chẳng còn sống với cháu được bao lâu nữa. Cháu nội số khổ, đợi đến lúc nội đi rồi, cháu một thân một mình, không có ai bên cạnh, nội sợ mình xuống dưới đó, lòng cũng chẳng an.”

Yến Vũ ôm siết bà nội, anh lắc đầu, “Nội đừng nói như vậy, có phải vì nội giận cháu, nên mới nói thế để phạt cháu hay không.” Bà cụ nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười, “Nội không giận, điều nội sợ nhất đó là cháu của nội, không được sống vui vẻ. Còn những chuyện khác, nội chẳng sợ đâu.”


	38. Chapter 38

Chưa đến bảy giờ, Yến Vũ đã thức dậy. Anh dụi đôi mắt nhức xót, sờ bên cạnh giường. Không có ai, bà cụ đã dậy rồi. Anh rời khỏi phòng, thì nghe được âm thanh rì rầm lao thao, không ngờ là tiếng của nội và Văn Diên. Anh thoáng giật mình đi về hướng âm thanh, lại chứng kiến một cảnh tượng như thế này. Bà cụ đang dạy Văn Diên nhồi bột.

Đàn ông có sức khỏe, nhưng kỹ thuật thì chưa đến đâu, khối bột chưa ra hình dạng, còn khô ngói đầy kẽ nứt, chẳng khác gì đang nhào một cục hóa thạch. Yến Vũ có chút hoảng hốt, nhưng không lỗ mãng đi qua đó. Anh nghe bà cụ vừa chỉ vừa răn Văn Diên, bảo còn trẻ đừng hút nhiều thuốc lá như thế, không tốt cho sức khỏe.

Yến Vũ đứng ở góc quanh, nhìn Văn Diên cười gật đầu, tóc lòa xòa trên mặt dính toàn bột mì trắng, trông vừa ngốc nghếch lại nghiêm túc. Anh ngẫm nghĩ, rồi lại trở về phòng, leo lên giường nằm. Lần này không còn trằn trọc như hôm qua, anh ngủ một giấc vô cùng thoải mái. Lần kế tiếp thức dậy, là bà cụ gọi anh.

Bà cụ đeo một miếng ngọc bội lên cổ anh, giục anh mau dậy đi. Yến Vũ nhìn miếng ngọc bội, lập tức hiểu ra tại sao bà cụ phải dậy sớm đến vậy, tại sao lại bảo Văn Diên nhào bột. Anh rờ miếng ngọc, cảm giác lành lạnh, cũng chỉ có thời điểm đặc biệt thế này anh mới đeo nó. Bánh nhân thịt đã được sắp gọn ghẽ trong làn giỏ, phủ một tấm vải bố màu lam khói.

Yến Vũ thay bộ đồ tối màu, tìm thấy Văn Diên đang rửa tay trong nhà bếp. Yến Vũ im lặng rút tờ khăn giấy, đưa cho Văn Diên lau tay. Đầu ngón tay vừa chạm liền rời đi, anh nhìn Văn Diên lau tay, lại lau mặt, nhưng lại lau không đàng hoàng, vài giọt trượt xuống cằm. Yến Vũ thở dài, lại rút thêm vài tờ, giúp Văn Diên lau mặt, rồi sửa sang lại tóc tai dính bột mì của gã.

Văn Diên hơi cúi đầu, xuyên qua cặp mi dài, cánh mũi thẳng tắp, không hiểu sao Yến Vũ lại thấy được vài phần ngoan ngoãn. Tay anh dùng sức, ấn xuống rõ mạnh, vò tóc trong tay, áp lên xoáy tóc của Văn Diên, xoa nhẹ mấy cái. Không đợi Văn Diên nhấc mi lên nhìn anh, Yến Vũ lập tức lùi ra sau mấy bước, rời khỏi bếp.

Trong phòng khách, bà cụ đang ngồi chồm hổm trước tủ, lấy một cái túi nhựa màu đỏ, đựng tiền giấy vàng mã. Yến Vũ lấy một bình rượu Ngũ Lương trên đầu tủ, để chung vào giỏ đựng bánh. Văn Diên đeo balo từ trên lầu đi xuống, đã thay lại bộ đồ leo núi hôm qua. Văn Diên cung kính chào tạm biệt bà cụ, rồi khom người xuống ôm bà cụ một thoáng.

Không ngờ, bà cụ lại nói lời sét đánh, “Sao lại đi rồi, cháu nội, dẫn bạn cháu đi thay đồ đi.” Văn Diên và Yến Vũ ngơ ngác nhìn nhau, liếc nhau một cái. Yến Vũ thoáng do dự, mở lời, “Nội…” còn chưa kịp nói được gì, đã bị bà cụ cắt ngang, “Nhanh đi nhanh đi, đừng để lỡ giờ.”

Yến Vũ tìm trong tủ áo một hồi, chỉ có thể kiếm được một bộ áo sơ mi quần tây tương đối nghiêm trang, lưng quần tây đã giãn ra, Văn Diên mặc vào được. Thay đồ xong xuôi xuống lầu, bà cụ tiến đến, sửa sang lại quần áo cho Văn Diên, cười bảo đẹp lắm, Yến Vũ nhìn bà nội cầm cái vòng hạt gỗ, đeo lên tay Văn Diên. Anh ở bên cạnh, không can ngăn tiếng nào. Tấm lòng của bà cụ, cho dù chỉ là hiểu lầm mối quan hệ giữa anh và Văn Diên, anh cũng không đành lòng nói trắng ra.

Không khí buổi sớm rất thanh tân, nắng sáng tươi tắn, Yến Vũ một tay đỡ bà cụ, một tay xách đồ. Đi một hồi, bà cụ không khỏi đuối sức. Yến Vũ ngồi xổm xuống định cõng bà, thì lại bị bà cụ vỗ nhẹ lưng, đuổi anh qua một bên. Rồi bà cụ vẫy vẫy tay với Văn Diên, “Tiểu Văn, cháu đến đây, phiền cháu cõng bà lão này nhé.”

Văn Diên nãy giờ phụ xách đồ giật mình, phản ứng được rồi liền đi đến mấy bước, ngồi xổm trước mặt bà cụ, Yến Vũ kêu bà nội, toan nói vậy không ổn đâu, nào ngờ hai người kia chẳng ai ngó ngàng đến anh, một người muốn được cõng, một người nguyện ý cõng, hòa hòa thuận thuận, đi xa tít tắp, bỏ lại một mình anh sau lưng, vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ.

Đích đến khá xa, cộng thêm đường núi gập ghềnh, Yến Vũ lo lắng thể lực Văn Diên không trụ vững, hai tay xách đồ, đi vội mấy bước đuổi theo, nhưng nhìn thấy hai người nọ rồi, anh bất giác đi chậm lại. Đó là một hình ảnh thế nào nhỉ, cơ thể Văn Diên như cây cao thẳng tắp, bà nội bé nhỏ nép lên người gã.

Bọn họ còn đang nhỏ to thầm thì, bà cụ cười, rút cái khăn nhỏ ra, lau màng tang Văn Diên. Yến Vũ đằng sau nhìn hai người họ, lòng thấy ấm áp dễ chịu, anh bỏ đồ xuống, làm một chuyện. Anh cũng chụp lén, chụp lại bóng lưng Văn Diên và bà nội, trên đường núi hẹp, dưới bóng cây xanh. Dưới đất là một chuỗi dấu chân, dẫn về hướng người anh trân trọng nhất.

Điểm đến có rất nhiều bia mộ, có lớn có nhỏ, nhưng vì không phải là tiết Thanh Minh, vắng bóng người, chỉ có từng tấm bia mộ cô tịch lặng lẽ đứng giữa những khoảnh đất khác nhau. Gió dường như thổi mạnh hơn, thốc qua những nhang nến vàng mã, tro đen cuốn theo chiều gió, bay lả tả trong không khí.

Bà cụ sai Yến Vũ đi ngắt hai nhành cây non, đến lúc anh hái xong quay lại, thì thấy bà cụ bảo Văn Diên rót rượu, sắp ra trước một ngôi mộ. Đó là mộ ông nội. Yến Vũ đi qua, thở dài quỳ bái, cắm một nhánh non trên mộ, rồi lấy một ít tiền giấy đè lên. Anh thấy Văn Diên đứng ở đó, bà cụ đang ngồi xổm trước ngôi mộ, bèn đi qua kéo Văn Diên, nói với bà cụ, “Con đi qua thăm ba.”

Bà cụ vuốt tấm bia đá, gật đầu. Hàng năm vào dịp này, bà cụ sẽ có rất nhiều lời, muốn tâm tình với ông nội. Yến Vũ muốn để bà cụ ở một mình với ông. Anh mang những thứ còn lại, cùng Văn Diên vòng qua một chỗ khác. Ngôi mộ này tương đối nhỏ, Yến Vũ bày đồ ăn ra từng món một, anh lui ra sau mấy bước, nhắm mắt chắp tay một lúc lâu, rồi mới chậm rãi khom vái ba lần.

Đến khi anh mở mắt ra, thì Văn Diên bên cạnh đang khom lưng, vẫn chưa đứng dậy. Yến Vũ lạy xong đứng dậy, đi lên rót rượu cho ba, Văn Diên bên cạnh lẳng lặng châm thuốc lá, thấy Yến Vũ nhìn gã, bèn nói khẽ, “Thầy thích hút thuốc.” Yến Vũ giật mình, rồi mới cười gượng lắc đầu, “Vậy à?” anh chưa từng biết điều đó.

Cha lúc nào cũng bộn bề công việc, bồi dưỡng nhân tài, vì học sinh cúc cung tận tụy, hiếm khi về nhà. Tuy Yến Vũ chẳng mấy lúc nhìn thấy ông, nhưng anh biết ông rất thương con mình, anh chưa từng ngửi thấy mùi thuốc lá, có lẽ lúc ba về nhà thì sẽ không hút, muốn làm một tấm gương tốt cho anh, không để anh hút thuốc lá thụ động. Anh nhớ dáng hình ba, nhưng lại không còn nhớ nổi giọng ông, càng không biết rằng, hóa ra ba cũng hút thuốc.

Sự hiểu biết của anh về ông, rất ít ỏi, có nhẽ… còn không nhiều bằng một học sinh như Văn Diên. Nghĩ vậy, nỗi day dứt trong lòng lại ứ đọng, Yến Vũ nặng nề thở hắt ra, anh lấy tiền giấy, rũ mắt châm lửa. Văn Diên ngồi xổm bên cạnh, chuyền tiền giấy qua cho anh. Yến Vũ trầm giọng cảm ơn, anh nên cảm ơn Văn Diên rất nhiều chuyện, cảm ơn Văn Diên đến tìm anh, cảm ơn Văn Diên thay anh cõng bà nội, thậm chí nên cảm ơn Văn Diên, vì đã châm cho ba anh một điếu thuốc.

Nhưng anh lại càng cảm thấy rằng, chuyện đáng lẽ không nên như vậy, Văn Diên không nên đến tìm anh. Hệt như hết thảy mọi bí mật yếu đuối của anh, đều bị người này biết cả. Với mối quan hệ của họ, vốn dĩ không nên biết nhau nhiều đến thế. Bạn tình vào đến nhà, là đã băng qua một lớp phòng ngự, huống hồ, còn là trong tình huống bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng, Văn Diên vượt qua hết tầng giới hạn này đến tầng giới hạn khác, băng thẳng đến trước mặt anh.

Ngay cả cơ hội để anh lùi ra sau cũng chẳng có, thế nhưng càng đáng buồn hơn khi phát hiện ra rằng, ngay cả mối quan hệ đôi bên, anh cũng không thể định nghĩa được. Nghĩ đến đây, Yến Vũ lại thở dài, mặt u ám. Anh thảy một tờ tiền giấy vào, lên tiếng, “Anh đừng hiểu nhầm.”

Văn Diên đang tập trung thả vàng mã vào trong chậu, nghe vậy thoáng nghi hoặc ngẩng lên. Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ có chút lạnh lùng, lãnh đạm nói, “Bà nội cho là chúng ta đang quen nhau, nên mới dẫn anh đến đây cúng bái. Anh đừng thấy khó chịu, coi như dỗ dành bà, diễn kịch với tôi. Bao giờ về, tôi đãi anh một bữa, bù đắp công khổ cực của anh.”


	39. Chapter 39

Yến Vũ không nhìn mặt Văn Diên, anh chăm chăm nhìn chậu than, chỉ thấy mỗi tay Văn Diên thoáng khựng lại, rất nhanh, lại rụt về. Không thể phủ nhận trong lòng Yến Vũ có chờ mong. Anh mong đợi Văn Diên phản bác. Thế nhưng chẳng có gì xảy ra, đến khi anh đưa mắt lên thì vẻ mặt Văn Diên rất bình thản, cũng không trả lời, dự đoán tốt hay xấu, đều không phát sinh.

Người nắm giữ quyền chủ động trong tay thì nghĩ, nhẹ nhàng như lật một trang giấy, còn người bị động, chỉ có thể thỏa hiệp. Yến Vũ không tiếp tục gạn hỏi, anh lăn lộn trong xã hội nhiều năm, bài học sâu sắc nhất đó là hiểu đến đâu thì dừng lại, không nên vượt quá, không nên cưỡng cầu, không nên biến bản thân trở nên khó coi, cũng như cậu chàng trong cái bữa sinh nhật đó, bên bể bơi thể hiện dục vọng chiếm hữu mãnh liệt với Văn Diên, trở thành trò cười cho thiên hạ.

Thực ra hai người họ chẳng khác gì nhau, chẳng qua anh có duyên phận sâu hơn, tiếp xúc với Văn Diên nhiều hơn, nên có nhiều niềm vui bất ngờ hơn, dù sao có thể khiến Văn gia băng sông vượt núi đến tìm, trọng lượng sâu hơn bạn tình bình thường một tầng, nhưng cũng chỉ là một tầng vậy thôi. Anh đang nghĩ ngợi miên man, chợt nghe Văn Diên nói một câu, “Tôi không hiểu lầm.” Một câu phải mà như không phải, dường như có ẩn ý.

Chưa kịp nghĩ sâu xa hơn, đã nghe Văn Diên nói tiếp, “Bà thật sự rất tốt, rất yêu thương anh.” Yến Vũ thấy Văn Diên vuốt chuỗi hạt gỗ đào trên tay, trêu, “Hâm mộ?” Văn Diên gật đầu, ngưng mắt nhìn Yến Vũ, có chút thật tình nói rằng, “Hơi hâm mộ, bà nói với tôi nhiều chuyện lắm, bảo nếu ban đêm anh ngủ không ngon, thì tôi hãy gãi lưng anh.” Nói đoạn, Văn Diên dường như phải nén cười.

Yến Vũ có chút bối rối rờ rờ mặt, “Chuyện hồi bé thôi, giờ hết vậy rồi.” Nụ cười bên môi Văn Diên khi đường nhìn chạm xuống mặt Yến Vũ, hoàn toàn lan ra. Văn Diên đưa tay lên, ngón cái áp lên mặt Yến Vũ, chà mạnh một cái, “Mặt dính nhọ.”

Chà rồi lập tức rời đi, Văn Diên nói sợ thân mật nhiều quá, buổi tối thầy lại hiện hồn về kiếm gã, trách gã cuỗm con thầy đi, Yến Vũ dường như có điều nghĩ ngợi, đáp, “Anh có cuỗm đi rồi sao?” Văn Diên cười phá lên, nói rất hiên ngang, “Anh thấy sao?” Yến Vũ chậc lưỡi cảm thán, level cao quá cao, nhìn không thấu tâm tư. Ngoại trừ cái lần dao động tâm tư, vì thấy Tuyên Triết về muộn, trên cổ anh còn có dấu vết mờ ám. Còn lại hết thảy, chưa từng thấy có phản ứng nào rõ ràng.

Lẽ nào lần ấy thật sự chỉ là vì Tuyên Triết nên mới tức giận, chứ chẳng phải vì anh mà ghen? Nghĩ đến đây, Yến Vũ có chút hậm hực. Anh lạnh nhạt nói, “Anh đến tìm tôi làm gì, du lịch ngắm cảnh?” Vùng quê nằm ở vị trí đẹp, núi cao nước chảy, trấn xưa cầu nhỏ, mùa du lịch cũng rất đông du khách, rộn ràng tưng bừng, vô cùng náo nhiệt. Bà cụ còn bện mấy món đồ chơi, mang lên trấn bán.

Nào ngờ Văn Diên vẫn luôn quanh co vòng vèo lại trả lời thẳng tưng, “Chỉ là đến tìm anh thôi.” Tâm trạng đè nén của Yến Vũ thoáng hân hoan, mặt không biểu lộ gì hết, chỉ coi như nói đùa, “Biết rồi, để cho công bằng, lần tới anh về nhà, nhớ mang tôi về theo.”

Yến Vũ để Văn Diên thay anh cắm nhành non, còn anh thì ngồi tại chỗ hóa vàng, vô tình anh nhìn thấy khoảnh đất Văn Diên ngồi vừa nãy, một mảng cỏ nhỏ đã bị bứng đi, bùn đất lẫn lộn, rõ ràng đã bị kẻ nào đối xử thô bạo. Anh nhìn chằm chằm nhúm cỏ, rồi nhìn qua lưng Văn Diên, bóng đèn nhỏ trong ngực, bất chợt bừng sáng. Lúc này bà cụ từ bên mộ ông nội đi qua, đôi mắt đỏ bừng, đến chỗ mộ ba anh, thì lệ không ngừng tuôn. Văn Diên tinh tế đi ra ngoài vài bước, để Yến Vũ đỡ bà nội, nhỏ nhẹ dỗ dành.

Cho đến khi bóng nắng ngả về tây, chậu than tắt lụi, bọn họ mới thu dọn đồ đạc, chuẩn bị đi về. Trên đường về, vẫn là Văn Diên cõng bà cụ, suốt một chặng đường. Tuy Văn Diên nói rằng mình rất khỏe, không vấn đề gì, nhưng khi về đến nhà, Yến Vũ vẫn thấy hai tay Văn Diên khẽ run lên, do dùng sức quá độ, ắt hẳn bây giờ đã tê tái hết cả rồi.

Anh có lòng tốt cầm dầu thuốc, định đi xoa dầu cho Văn Diên, ai ngờ lại ăn phải món canh miễn tiếp. Văn Diên trong phòng tắm, không chịu mở cửa ra cho anh. Yến Vũ đành phải nói, “Tôi không đòi vào đâu, tôi ở ngoài này đợi anh đi ra.” Giọng Văn Diên rầu rĩ trong phòng tắm truyền ra, “Vậy cũng không được, ảnh hưởng không tốt.”

Cho đến tối, Yến Vũ rửa mặt xong xuôi, đi vào phòng kiếm bà nội, ai ngờ bà cụ bảo anh về phòng ngủ, tối qua Yến Vũ nằm chình ình trong phòng bà, làm cả đêm bà ngủ không ngon giấc. Cháu nội bị hắt hủi có chút mất mát, trước khi ra đến cửa không ngừng ngoái đầu lại liên tục, không thể tin được có ngày mình lại bị đuổi ra khỏi căn phòng này.

Thình lình, bà cụ gọi anh lại, Yến Vũ lập tức quay đầu lại, mừng ra mặt, “Con biết ngay là Lâm phu nhân không nỡ bỏ con mà!”, ai dè bà cụ giơ tay phải ra bảo, “Ngọc bội đâu, mau tháo xuống, đeo lâu không tốt.” Yến Vũ tháo món đồ trên cổ xuống, anh thuận miệng hỏi, cái vòng châu gỗ đào Văn Diên đeo thì sao, có cần phải tháo xuống không.

Bà cụ nói không thương tiếc, “Còn đợi con nói à, nó vừa về đến nhà, bà đã bảo nó gỡ xuống rồi, người ta vất vả cả ngày rồi, tối nay con ngoan ngoãn một chút, đừng làm phiền Tiểu Diên.” Yến Vũ, “…” Đã thành Tiểu Diên rồi cơ đấy? Con có còn là cháu cưng của nội nữa không vậy, có phải giờ nội thích cái tên kia hơn không, các người như vậy tôi ức chế lắm biết không!

Bao ý nghĩ ấu trĩ xẹt qua đầu, nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn cố kiềm chế ho vội một tiếng, nói chúc ngủ ngon, xong liền đóng cửa, lội lên lầu kiếm cái tên Văn Diên cuỗm mất trái tim bà nội. Vừa đẩy cửa phòng ra, là thấy Văn Diên đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, mở cánh ra hút thuốc, nghe tiếng động, gã thoáng kinh ngạc giương mắt lên ngó. Yến Vũ trở tay khóa chặt cửa phòng lại, hất hàm, “Vẻ mặt như vậy là sao, sợ tôi làm gì anh à?”

Văn Diên tự tại duỗi hai chân ra, tựa lưng vào mặt cửa, ung dung nói, “Không có mà, chỉ là không nghĩ tối nay anh định ngủ ở đây.” Yến Vũ bữa giờ vờ ngoan ngoãn trước mặt bà cụ, bởi vì sợ bị ngửi thấy mùi thuốc trên người, nên chẳng dám hút nhiều, hôm nay thèm thuốc kinh dị, nhìn thấy điếu thuốc kẹp trên tay Văn Diên, mắt sáng lên, anh hít hà, tiến đến ngồi bên cạnh Văn Diên.

Anh nâng tay Văn Diên lên, trước tiên hôn cổ tay một cái, dây dưa du di hướng lên giữa ngón trỏ và ngón giữa, đầu lưỡi ngả ngớn quết qua quết lại giữa kẽ tay, ngoạm thuốc vào trong miệng, anh thoáng ngây ngất hít một hơi thật sâu, vẻ mặt thỏa mãn đê mê. Không biết có phải là do hút của người khác thì ngon hơn không, Yến Vũ cảm thấy ý vị thật không tệ, bèn hỏi nhãn hiệu thuốc. Văn Diên móc hộp thuốc trong túi ra, trên hộp in nhãn Apollo, Yến Vũ từng hút, nhưng lại không thấy ngon như hiện tại.

Văn Diên cong môi, nâng mặt anh lên, ngón cái ép môi dưới anh, chạm đến đủ ướt át, mới rụt lại đôi chút, “Thích vậy sao?”, Yến Vũ rút điếu thuốc trong miệng ra, liếm liếm ngón tay Văn Diên, nhướng mày nói, “Qua miệng anh, tôi thích tất.” Văn Diên ồ một tiếng, khuynh người về trước, lấp bờ môi vừa mới phả ra khói trắng của anh lại, Yến Vũ đỡ gáy Văn Diên, lật ngược tình thế, áp đối phương lên bậu cửa sổ, nhay cắn môi người ta, cho đến khi điếu thuốc trong tay cháy đến tận kẽ, cảm giác nhoi nhói, anh mới động tình ngưng lại, thở dốc.

Ném điếu thuốc đi, Yến Vũ đang định làm tới thì bị Văn Diên túm áo kéo ra sau, anh thoáng nghi hoặc, hơi thở nóng hổi phả lên mặt Văn Diên, còn định chồm tới trước, kết quả lại bị né tránh. Yến Vũ gắng gượng trấn định lại, ngồi ngay ngắn, thoáng bực bội quào tóc, “Không phải như vậy chứ.”

Văn Diên lại cười ha hả bảo, phòng bà cụ cách âm không tốt, đêm hôm khuya khoắt rồi đừng kinh động người lớn, còn trẻ thác loạn quá không tốt. Câu này bật ra từ miệng Văn Diên, còn mắc cười hơn cả câu “ảnh hưởng không tốt”. Tiếc rằng Yến Vũ thật sự bị rén, dù sao bà nội cũng chỉ vừa mới tiếp nhận chuyện anh come out, lỡ bị bà phát hiện ra chuyện khác, hậu quả đúng là khó lường.

Nhưng cứ vậy mãi kể cũng có chút không cam tâm, mà cũng chả biết chút hậm hực này ở đâu ra, chỉ là thấy hơi khó ở, lòng rất loạn. Văn Diên nhoài qua lấy một tấm ảnh bên cạnh bàn, nói với Yến Vũ, “Tôi vừa phát hiện ra một thứ hay ho.” Yến Vũ cau mày, cầm lấy xem, hóa là anh hồi nhỏ, khuôn mặt bụ bẫm, trán còn hơi hồng hồng.

Văn Diên hỏi anh, còn tấm nào nữa không. Yến Vũ gật đầu, đương nhiên là có. Anh đứng lên đi qua bàn học lấy một cuốn album ảnh, mở ra xem, đúng ngay hình chụp hồi mười mấy tuổi, anh trong hình đội nón rơm, giơ cần câu, ngồi bên bờ cười rất chi hớn hở. Yến Vũ cũng quên là chụp hồi nào, chỉ cảm thấy cái đứa trong hình cười như bị ngẫn. Nào ngờ, Văn Diên lại cầm cuốn album lên lật giở, tiện tay lật đến hình chụp anh hồi cấp 3.

Yến Vũ khi ấy vẫn còn chưa chuốt hết vẻ ngây ngô. Yến Vũ thấy xấu hổ đến lạ, vươn tay ra tính giật lại, nào ngờ bị Văn Diên phản công đẩy lên bàn học, anh thoáng giật mình, nhìn thấy Văn Diên cười xấu xa khuỵu người xuống, quỵ giữa hai chân anh, thọc tay vào quần đùi rộng thùng thình của anh, mò mẫm vào trong.

~*~

Can: tui bị bệnh, thành ra chương này mới ngâm dấm lâu dữ.


	40. Chapter 40

Yến Vũ cảm nhận đầu lưỡi Văn Diên liếm thẳng một đường từ đùi vào trong, vén cái quần rộng rãi lên, cặp bi lộ ra, dương vật bán cương, đội quần lên. Anh đỡ gáy Văn Diên, hạ giọng, “Không phải bảo cách âm tệ à?” Văn Diên rời khỏi giữa chân anh, tay lòn vào ống quần bên phải. Văn Diên ngẩng lên nói, “Đúng vậy, cho nên anh phải kiềm nén một chút, đừng kêu đấy.”

Bên trong cái quần cản trở tay Văn Diên, lớp vải liên tục mấp mô, anh cảm nhận phần trần trụi giữa hai chân bị vuốt ve mạnh bạo, xoa xát nhào nặn. Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ đầy nhẫn nhịn, nửa tựa vào mép bàn, anh chống góc bàn, tùy ý Văn Diên chơi đùa dâm loạn chỗ nhạy cảm của mình.

Cho đến khi ống quần phải bị kéo lên cao hết nấc, mắc vào nửa bên mông, ống quần bị xoắn lại thành sợi như dây thừng, kẹt trong kẽ mông. Mất đi lớp quần che đậy, dương vật bắn ra ngoài, phún ra mấy giọt nhầy dính, rơi vào mặt Văn Diên. Đối phương lấy ngón cái quẹt vào miệng, chép chùn chụt, cứ như đang nhấm nháp.

Văn Diên tìm đến cội nguộn, nâng thân trụ sưng trướng của Yến Vũ lên, đầu lưỡi khảy lỗ sáo trên quy đầu, khoái cảm từ lỗ sáo chạy rần rật đến eo, khiến cơ thể Yến Vũ khẽ run, vội vã ưỡn eo lên. Dùng quy đầu vỗ vào kẽ môi Văn Diên, ép đối phương phải há miệng ngậm thứ đó vào. Anh nhìn quy đầu sưng đỏ của mình trượt qua gò má Văn Diên, để lại một đường ẩm ướt trơn bóng.

Anh nổi hứng chơi trò mất nết, tay đang đỡ gáy Văn Diên buông ra, thay vào đó là cầm quy đầu, hệt như vẽ tranh mà quẹt bôi khắp cằm, gò má Văn Diên. Đến chừng mặt Văn Diên đầy mùi vị, dính tùm lum của anh, thì mới hài lòng ngừng lại. Văn Diên bị anh tuầy huầy đầy mặt, cũng chẳng giận. Trái lại há miệng ra, ngậm hết kể cả những ngón tay đang giữ dương vật của anh, tất cả cho vào miệng.

Lưỡi ướt, môi nóng, vòm miệng không ngừng hóp lại, trứng nằm trong lòng bàn tay đối phương, khi siết khi nới, đùa bỡn ác liệt. Yến Vũ đổ mồ hôi, ngưỡng đầu lên, hầu kết nhô lên rồi trượt xuống, cơ mông gồng cứng như đá, nhấp khe khẽ, lui tiến trong miệng Văn Diên, cảm thụ kỹ thuật khẩu dâm không hề tồi của Văn Diên. Sướng quá đi mất, giữa chừng suýt nữa là Yến Vũ bật thành tiếng, anh thở dồn dập, cảm thấy nhiệt độ trong phòng hanh nóng lạ thường, nóng phát ngốt.

Anh vò tóc Văn Diên loạn xạ, lần tới thùy tai nóng hổi, vành tai Văn Diên đỏ bừng, dẫn đến mạch máu trên cổ gã gồ lên, như đang tỏa nhiệt, Văn Diên nhả vật của anh ra, túm lấy vạt áo dưới của mình cởi phăng đi, để lộ thân trên vạm vỡ đã chuyển sang màu đỏ. Dường như có phần nóng nảy, Văn Diên túm lấy lưng quần Yến Vũ, kéo tuột xuống.

Yến Vũ nửa nằm trên bàn, đầu tựa vào kệ sách, anh nhấc đùi phải lên, đạp lên mép bàn, nhìn Văn Diên phủ lên người mình, tay phải nâng gò má Yến Vũ, tay trái giữ hàng của mình, chọc vào dục vọng đang sưng đỏ của Yến Vũ.

Yến Vũ biết Văn Diên muốn làm gì, tay phải anh nhét vào trong miệng Văn Diên, mình thì liếm tay trái, hai lòng bàn tay ướt nhớp, bụm lấy cặp dương vật tráng kiện, ép chặt lại, trong lúc tuốt không ngừng tạo ra tiếng nước lách nhách. Văn Diên liên tục thúc eo, thi thoảng đâm vào tinh hoàn, anh cảm nhận sự ma sát nóng bỏng, mài đến mức của quý vừa đau vừa sướng.

Cái bàn chịu không nổi trọng lượng hai người họ, rung lắc kẽo kẹt. Yến Vũ miễn cưỡng đánh thức lí trí trong cơn mê loạn, hôn giữ Văn Diên lại, cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi đối phương, nhỏ giọng nói vào nhà tắm chơi.

Vặn nước đổ vào bồn, hai gã đàn ông không ngừng kịch chiến trong tiếng nước chảy, vò mông bóp lưng, đói khát vồ vập quấn lấy nhau, rồi cùng ngả vào trong bồn tắm, làm nước sánh văng ra đầy sàn, hất đổ chai sữa tắm và cục xà phòng, kéo rách một cái khăn, mới thở hồng hộc, bắn tinh dịch đặc sệt ra nước, hai tên nằm xếp lên nhau, thân mật kề vai kề cổ, hồi phục thể lực.

Yến Vũ tựa vào mép bồn tắm, ôm cổ Văn Diên, môi hôn khe khẽ lên bờ vai ửng đỏ của gã, nhẹ nhàng nói, “Tôi vừa mới nhớ ra, hình như tôi đã từng gặp anh ở đâu đó rồi.”

Mái tóc ướt sũng của Văn Diên cọ vào vành tai anh, anh cảm nhập lồng ngực Văn Diên kề sát anh đang rung động, từ xoang họng phát ra âm tiết biếng nhác, “Ừm?” Yến Vũ tiếp tục ôm đối phương, tựa đầu ra sau, gác lên vách tường, gian phòng tắm tỏa hơi nóng, giải tỏa xong rồi, cơ thể thư giãn dễ chịu, kí ức ngược lại bỗng trở nên rõ ràng.

Anh nhớ đến cây đàn dương cầm cũ trong nhà mình, hồi ấy so với việc học đàn thì Yến Vũ lại có xu hướng thích đi đá banh hơn, làm một đứa trẻ cả người bẩn thỉu, nhếch nhác. Văn Diên mò cái bông tắm, tạo bọt xoa lên người, nghe Yến Vũ nói vụ đàn piano, nghĩ ngợi hồi lâu mới bỗng nhiên hỏi, “Ý anh là lần đó?”

Yến Vũ cười cười, tiện đà quét mắt nhìn Văn Diên từ trên xuống dưới, “Anh thay đổi nhiều quá, hồi đó trông anh tươi ngon hơn nhiều.” Khó trách anh vốn dĩ chưa từng nghĩ đến rằng, anh và Văn Diên từng gặp nhau… Văn Diên không ừ hử gì, mơn trớn ngực anh, nghịch đầu vú nhô lên, sữa tắm trơn nhẫy, khó mà nắm được. Yến Vũ để mặc đối phương quấy quá người mình, hồi tưởng lại màn lướt qua nhau năm ấy.

Khi đó anh biết ba hiếm khi có mấy ngày nghỉ ở nhà, bèn nằn nì ba dẫn mình đi chơi đá banh. Nhưng anh bị ba từ chối, lí do là vì có một học sinh đến nhà làm khách. Đại loại đó là là lần đầu tiên Văn Diên đến thăm nhà, Yến Vũ vì sắp xếp của ba mà giận dỗi, bực bội vì mình còn không quan trọng bằng học sinh của ba, thế nên khi ba anh bảo anh ra chào cậu học sinh kia, Yến Vũ cũng chẳng thèm phản ứng, đùng đùng đi lên lầu.

Sau đó Yến Vũ giữa chừng bước xuống lầu, ôm theo banh định bụng ra ngoài chơi, anh chợt nghe tiếng đàn piano trong phòng sách truyền ra. Lần theo âm thanh, anh nhìn thấy cửa phòng sách rộng mở, một người ngồi chéo hướng anh, tay áo xắn lên một nửa, để lộ đôi tay trắng trẻo. Mười ngón lướt trên phím đàn đen trắng, rèm mắt rủ xuống, sóng mũi thẳng tắp, cánh môi mỏng hồng nhạt, tiếng đàn thánh thót như gõ cửa trái tim Yến Vũ.

Cậu học sinh như là cảm nhận được có người nhìn mình, tay ngưng đàn, giương mắt lên ngó. Yến Vũ đối diện với ánh mắt đó, tức thì không dám nhìn nữa. Chóp mũi cậu bé rịn mồ hôi, ngón tay xụi lơ mém nữa không ôm nổi quả banh, tim đập đùng đùng như sấm. Chỉ có một suy nghĩ duy nhất đó là người này đẹp quá, đẹp như từ trong tranh bước ra vậy. Vội vội vàng vàng, cậu bé quay người bỏ chạy. Hoàn toàn quên khuấy rằng mình đang định tới sinh sự, không cho người ngoài đụng đến đàn của mình.

Cho dù người đằng sau gọi cậu, cậu cũng không dừng lại. Khi cậu đá banh xong trở về nhà, cũng đúng lúc cậu học sinh ấy ra về, trong trí nhớ thì hình như chỉ có một lần ghé qua nhà như vậy thôi, về sau thì không gặp nữa. Yến Vũ còn cảm thấy mất mát, thế nhưng khi ấy trẻ người, một tí tẻo tâm tình ấy cũng chẳng bao lâu đã phai phôi. Nhân diện ấy, con người ấy, đều bị dòng thời gian mai một, vùi lấp hết lớp này đến lớp khác. Đến hôm nay, mới bất thình lình bị khai quật, nhớ ra lại hết thảy.

Văn Diên nói họ từng gặp nhau, Yến Vũ từng giữ im lặng. Anh nghĩ, cho dù có gặp thật, anh cũng chẳng nhớ gì. Mà ấn tượng khắc sâu trong đầu anh, chỉ là một anh nào đó có đôi mắt đẹp hút hồn mà thôi. Nhưng cũng chỉ nhớ có mỗi đôi mắt, anh nghĩ Văn Diên và người ấy không phải là một, dẫu sao cho dù là khí chất, hay là cảm giác, cũng đều quá khác biệt.

Người ấy trong kí ức của anh được trau chuốt quá hoàn mỹ, mãi cho đến khi bản gốc mười mấy năm sau xuất hiện, anh cũng chẳng nhận ra. Chỉ đến vừa nãy, khi anh lên lầu nhìn Văn Diên quay qua cửa sổ hút thuốc, trong làn khói mờ nhân ảnh, cảm giác quen thuộc mới trỗi dậy, và mới nhớ ra rằng, anh từng gặp Văn Diên ở đâu. Hơn mười mấy năm về trước, trong phòng sách, bên chiếc đàn dương cầm.

Thế nhưng tâm tình choai choai này, không thể nói cho người khác biết, xấu hổ lắm. Yến Vũ cũng chẳng muốn nói với Văn Diên, thế nên bèn lấp liếm, tóm gọn lại là từng gặp nhau trong phòng sách. Có điều Văn Diên lại chẳng có mấy ấn tượng gì về vụ này, gã hôn gò má Yến Vũ, thấp giọng cười bảo, “Thế à, tôi chỉ nhớ mỗi bộ dạng anh khi mới đá banh về thôi.”

Yến Vũ sững người, ngẫm nghĩ lại, có chút giật mình, sẵn đà cười phá ra hết sức dâm đãng, “Anh ít có bệnh ghê, hồi đó tôi nhỏ xíu, còn chưa dậy thì nữa là!” Anh đá banh xong, người nhễ nhại mồ hôi, bèn hí hửng cởi áo ra, vắt trên vai, nhông nhông đi về. Anh cảm thấy Văn Diên thật quá đáng, trẻ nhỏ cũng không tha.

Ai ngờ Văn Diên lại lắc đầu, mặt hiện lên biểu cảm ‘đằng-ấy-đen-tối-quá-đó’, “Tôi cũng chả để ý khi ấy anh có cởi trần hay không nữa, lúc đó tôi chỉ nghĩ, thằng nhỏ này bẩn quá, một người nho nhã lịch sự như thầy, sao lại có một thằng con y như khỉ hoang, đã gầy tong gầy teo, lại còn đen nhẻm.”

Yến Vũ, “…”

~*~

Can: …tội =)))))))))))))


	41. Chapter 41

Ra khỏi phòng tắm, Yến Vũ không muốn ngó ngàng gì đến Văn Diên nữa. Tuy anh thừa nhận là sau này anh mới dậy thì thành công, nhưng sự phẫn nộ ấm ức trong lòng thì vẫn không nuốt trôi. Anh vừa nhận thức ra rằng, mối tình đầu của anh có lẽ không phải là Tuyên Triết, mà chính là anh chàng chỉ gặp vỏn vẹn một lần, đã khiến anh hồi hộp nhũn tay trong kí ức, Văn Diên. Ai ngờ, anh trong ấn tượng của Văn Diên chỉ là một con khỉ đen đúa, không công bằng, quá bất công.

Yến Vũ lấy bộ chăn đệm vừa mới giặt trong tủ ra, còn mềm thơm mùi nắng. Anh định chia chăn ra mà ngủ, điều hòa bật 22 độ, mỗi người một tấm là vừa đủ. Văn Diên trong nhà tắm đi ra, thấy Yến Vũ đã nằm xuống, quay lưng về phía gã, để lộ cần cổ và một mảng hình xăm lớn. Ngó xuống một tấm chăn được gấp ngay ngắn gọn gàng để sẵn, Văn Diên không động đến, mà lại kéo chăn Yến Vũ, chui vào trong.

Yến Vũ cảm nhận được hành động của đối phương, không ngăn cản, chỉ thò tay ra tắt đèn lớn. Anh nghe hơi thở nhẹ nhàng của Văn Diên đằng sau, bỗng dưng, tay Văn Diên áp lên vai anh, mò lên tủ đầu giường. Văn Diên nói tối ngủ phải mở đèn, gã mới ngủ ngon được. Yến Vũ cười nhạo gã vậy mà sợ tối như con nít, Văn Diên cũng chẳng để bụng, chỉ mò mẫm đèn. Làn da ấm áp của họ cọ sượt qua nhau, sưởi ấm dễ chịu. Tách một tiếng, đèn nhỏ đầu giường sáng lên.

Cái đèn này ắt hẳn có tuổi thọ lắm đây, đốm sáng màu quýt nho nhỏ vụt lên, chụp trong cái lồng vải, chỉ đủ hửng sáng gò má của hai người nằm trên giường. Văn Diên nhìn gáy Yến Vũ, đường cong được đèn nhuộm thành màu đỏ, đỏ đen giao hòa, thanh mảnh mà gợi cảm. Văn Diên không dằn được hôn lên vành tai đối phương, chút xúc động vụn vặt này trút lên vành tai Yến Vũ, ngứa ngáy. Yến Vũ nghĩ đến việc Văn Diên bấm lỗ tai, anh nói nhỏ, “Tặng anh một cặp khuyên tai, chịu không?”

Văn gia sau lưng đáp, “Có rồi.” Yến Vũ trừng mắt, ý định xoay lại đối diện với Văn Diên nhất thời nguội lạnh đi. Anh nhắm mắt lại, định bụng ngủ, nhưng bàn tay Văn Diên áp lên lưng anh, lại đang rì rì ve vuốt, từng chút một, từ xương sống lần đến eo. Lớp vân trong bàn tay dán lên da anh, đường vân, dường như cách một lớp da thịt, mạch máu, khảm vào sâu trong mềm mại. Trái tim đang đập sống động, như bị ai bóp lấy một thoáng, ê ẩm mà mềm oặt.

Cơ thể Yến Vũ giãn ra, được vuốt đến là khoan khoái, càng lúc càng lịm dần. Anh gắng gượng mở mắt, bụng nghĩ, miệng cũng tuôn ra, “Sau này, anh còn đến nhà tôi lần nào nữa không?”

Văn Diên cắn thùy tai anh, uể oải nhả ra hơi thở nóng hổi, “Thế nào, nhớ mãi không quên à?” giọng điệu Văn Diên trêu chọc, cũng chẳng thực sự muốn nói ra đáp án, thế nhưng cơ thể dưới tay lại động đậy, Yến Vũ trở mình. Ngực kề ngực, mũi đối mũi. Yến Vũ cọ chóp mũi Văn Diên, nhìn vào mắt người này, trong đôi mắt đó có anh.

Ánh đèn màu quýt soi sáng đồng tử, đôi mắt trong veo thấu suốt như đá này, vừa có gương mặt anh, vừa là một đôi mắt thâm tình có thể hớp hồn người khác, con người này không biết lực sát thương của mình mạnh đến cỡ nào à? Rốt cuộc ánh mắt này đã khiến bao nhiêu người sa chân vào cái hố sâu tên là Văn Diên, đầu rơi máu cháy, muốn bò lên mà cũng chẳng được. Anh há miệng cắn cằm Văn Diên, nghiến một cái, rồi mới nói ra đáp án. Anh nói rằng, nhớ mãi không quên, đằng đẵng bao nhiêu năm rồi.

Văn Diên bật cười khẽ, vươn tay ra ôm anh, tiếp tục vuốt nhẹ lưng Yến Vũ, “Ba xạo, rõ ràng anh mới vừa nhớ ra gặp tôi hồi nào.” Yến Vũ không đáp. Có một vài hồi ức và tình cảm, đầu không nhớ được, nhưng trái tim vẫn lưu giữ. Giấu rất sâu, chôn vào trong tâm khảm, chỉ chờ một cái chìa khóa, một hình ảnh, một khoảnh khắc, một cái vặn tách, từng giọt thẩm thấu. Mới biết rằng có một vài thứ, chưa bao giờ đến một cách đột ngột, mà đã ngấm sâu từ rất lâu rồi, chỉ chờ đến một ngày, liền mở bung tất thảy.

Hôm sau anh đi cùng Văn Diên đến khách sạn trả phòng, đây là ý của bà nội, nhà có phòng, mắc gì phải ra ngoài thuê. Đáng thương cho hai tên đàn ông lớn xác, cho dù ở chung một phòng cũng chẳng dám làm càn thái quá, tuổi trẻ khí thịnh, thường thì ngủ chung rất dễ cọ súng tóe lửa, may mà dùng miệng với tay cũng giải quyết được nhiều vấn đề.

Văn Diên cũng thường xuyên theo bà cụ ra ngoài, xuống đồng hái rau, ra hồ bắt cá, mò tôm bắt ốc, chơi đến là mê mệt. Lâu lâu còn cõng bà cụ chạy, hái hoa kết thành vòng, đội lên đầu bà cụ, khen người đẹp xong rồi chụp hình búa lua xua. Bà cụ ngoài bát tuần rồi mà cười hồn nhiên như một đứa trẻ, dấu vết năm tháng hệt như đóa hoa nở rộ bên khóe mắt.

Yến Vũ đi theo, đắng lòng không tả nổi, cảm thấy trái tim Lâm phu nhân đã hoàn toàn thay đổi rồi. Nhưng anh lại cảm thấy vui, công phu dụ người của Văn Diên là hạng nhất, nhưng anh có thể nhận thấy Văn Diên thật lòng đối xử tốt với bà cụ, một tuần sau, ngày nghỉ của Văn Diên kết thúc, phải trở về, cho dù văn phòng làm việc của Văn Diên linh hoạt, nhưng dẫu sao cũng cần lão đại về trấn áp, gọi điện thoại giục về không dưới chục bận.

Thế là vào một buổi sáng, Yến Vũ thức dậy, đệm giường se lạnh. Anh ngồi dậy xuống dưới lầu, phát hiện ra bà nội cũng không ở nhà, trên bàn bày sẵn bữa sáng phong phú. Bánh bao giò cháo quẩy sữa đậu nành, đậy lồng bàn kỹ càng, còn phảng phất hơi ấm. Yến Vũ ăn điểm tâm xong, đem quần áo chăn đệm trong nhà giặt giũ.

Rảnh rỗi không gì làm bèn đảo quanh một vòng, đến trưa bà nội mới trở về nhà. Thấy vẻ mất mát khó kiềm nén trên mặt bà, Yến Vũ thoáng giật mình, hỏi làm sao thế. Bà nội mới bảo Văn Diên đi rồi, bà vừa đưa người lên xe, thằng bé đó còn lén đưa cho bà phong bì, trong đó có nhiều tiền lắm, bà cũng chẳng dùng, bảo Yến Vũ mang tiền về trả cho người ta đi.

Yến Vũ thoáng mờ mịt, khó hiểu buột miệng nói, “Sao không gọi con, con cứ tưởng hai người ra ngoài chơi, Văn Diên cũng chẳng nói với con tiếng nào?” Nói mà máu nóng xộc lên não, cứ có cảm giác bị người ta bỏ rơi, lòng khó chịu đến hốt hoảng. Ai dè bà nội che miệng cười một thôi một hồi, mới kể lại câu nói buồn nôn trước khi đi của Văn Diên cho Yến Vũ nghe.

Tên đó bảo, nhất định đừng để Yến Vũ tỉnh giấc, bằng không đi không đặng, dùng dằng chẳng nỡ. Bà cụ gật đầu đầy đồng cảm, mắt cười thành một đường kẽ mỏng, bảo ông nội con hồi trẻ cũng vậy đấy, chả bao giờ cho nội tiễn, chỉ sợ không nỡ đi.

Mặt Yến Vũ thoáng nóng lên, anh lúng túng bật TV lên, lảng sang chuyện khác, “Nội à, phim dài tập của nội sắp chiếu rồi kìa.” Bà cụ lấy một phong bì dày cộm từ trong túi nhỏ ra đưa cho Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ cầm lấy, mở ra xem, một xấp dày nhân dân tệ, ước chừng bảy tám ngàn gì đấy. Yến Vũ nhìn một chốc, rồi đưa lại cho bà cụ, “Tiền của anh ta nội cứ nhận đi, người ta hiếu kính nội, nội lại bắt con trả về, người ta sẽ nghĩ thế nào đây, mấy bữa nay uổng công làm cháu rồi.”

Bà cụ không tranh luận lại được anh, cầm tiền mà đứng ngồi không yên, bèn vào phòng, lấy một cái túi vải màu đỏ ra, giao cho Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ tò mò hỏi món gì thế, mở ra xem, thì ra là một sợi dây chuyền nhỏ, mặt dây chuyền hình tượng Phật. Yến Vũ coi xong, bèn khuyên bà cụ lấy lại đi. Cũng có phải buôn bán đâu, sao phải làm như trả tiền nhận hàng vậy.

Lâm phu nhân sa sầm mặt, bắt buộc Yến Vũ phải đưa cho Văn Diên. Bảo cháu bà cho bà tiền, bà tặng cháu món quà thì làm sao nào, huống hồ vật này có thể phù hộ người khác, Văn Diên vì công việc chạy đôn đáo, Phật bài có thể phù hộ nó.

Yến Vũ cãi không được, đành phải nhận lấy. Ai ngờ anh chỉ ở thêm được vài ngày thì bị bà cụ đuổi đi, Yến Vũ nói không đi đâu, phải ở đây chăm bà, còn bị cụ đánh cho vài cái. Cuối cùng một người phải nhượng bộ, Yến Vũ nhờ người trung gian tìm một bác gái đáng tin cậy, trả tiền thuê người chăm sóc bà cụ, thường ngày cũng chẳng bận bịu gì mấy, chỉ cần có người để mắt trông coi cụ là được. Dặn dò như một cái sớ xong, rồi mới bịn rịn lưu luyến rời đi.


	42. Chapter 42

Quay về thành phố, Yến Vũ bỏ thêm mấy ngày ở công ty, mới giải quyết vơi đi một ít mớ công việc chất chồng như núi. Mấy ngày rồi anh không gặp Văn Diên, bèn gọi điện thoại, báo là Lâm phu nhân có đồ tặng gã. Giọng nói Văn Diên uể oải, bảo là bây giờ mình đang ở tít ngoài Đại Sơn, bầu bạn với thiên nhiên rộng lớn, mấy ngày nữa mới quay về. Có đồ gì thì đợi đến lúc đó hẵng đưa.

Yến Vũ đáp ok, đến chừng anh dắt Tiểu Tư về nhà, nhìn lịch, ngẫm nghĩ một chút, rồi chủ động nhắn tin cho Trần Dung, chúc bà sinh nhật vui vẻ. Bên kia phản ứng rất dữ dội, lập tức gọi điện đến. Yến Vũ nhìn dãy số một lát, rồi mới nhận cuộc gọi. Giọng anh bình tĩnh, ngoan hiền hơn trước đây nhiều. Tâm trạng Trần Dung rất kích động, nghẹn ngào gọi tên lúc nhỏ của Yến Vũ suốt, nói cuối cùng con đã tha thứ cho mẹ rồi.

Yến Vũ đỡ bàn, các đốt xương ngón tay trắng bệch vì dùng sức quá mức, anh nghe mình nói, “Tối nay chúng ta ăn cơm chung đi, tìm một chỗ nào yên tĩnh.” Trần Dung liên thanh nói được, nhất định sẽ chọn một chỗ thật tốt, có món anh thích ăn nhất. Yến Vũ thấp giọng nói được, anh gác máy, ngồi xuống sô pha. Tiểu Tư liếm đầu ngón tay anh, khe khẽ ư ử. Yến Vũ trở tay xoa xoa nó, hẹn gặp Trình Sở một lát.

Trình Sở còn chưa tỉnh ngủ, mắng Yến Vũ trong điện thoại là quấy nhiễu mộng đẹp người ta. Cho dù không tình nguyện, nhưng cậu ta vẫn đeo hai vành mắt đen thùi xuất hiện trong quán cà phê gặp Yến Vũ. Bàn giao món đồ Yến Vũ gửi gắm cho đối phương xong, lại nghe Yến Vũ hỏi, “Cưng có quen bạn nào là luật sự đáng tin cậy không?” Trình Sở xoa xoa mũi, “Không phải hồi trước anh từng ngủ với một người học luật à?”

Yến Vũ làm sao nhớ rõ mình từng ngủ với ai, đến mặt mũi người ta anh còn quên, nói chi là nghề ngỗng. Thế nhưng Trình Sở lại còn nhớ kỹ hơn cả anh, bắt Yến Vũ lấy di động của anh ra, tìm vài ba nhát là kiếm được luật sư Cao trong danh bạ wechat. Yến Vũ ngó ngó avatar nickname, lại bấm vào nhật kí trò chuyện, chỉ thấy ngắn gọn số phòng, thời gian là vào năm tháng trước, có cuộc gọi đi của anh.

Thế nên bèn nghi hoặc hỏi Trình Sở, “Sao cưng còn nhớ rõ hơn cả anh vậy?” Trình Sở cười ahihi, “Tên đó là 0.5, từng ngủ với em dồi.” Yến Vũ câm nín, Trình Sở bồi tiếp, “Không chỉ một lần, rất thô rất sướng không tồi nha.” Yến Vũ thấy vẻ mặt Trình Sở dâm đãng, vội vàng đau đầu kêu tốp, Trình Sở mỗi khi nhắc đến hạnh phúc chờ-ịch của mình là biểu đạt vô cùng dạt dào diễn cảm, kệ thây mọi hoàn cảnh, y như phát audio sách cấm, thật đáng xấu hổ.

Tạm biệt Trình Sở rồi, Yến Vũ bỏ tài liệu về hoa tai vào cặp táp. Anh lái xe đến địa điểm đã hẹn trước, ngồi trong xe, anh lấy một hộp quà ra, một cái trâm cài áo, bằng bạc có viền cẩn cẩm thạch đen, cỡ nửa lòng bàn tay. Đây là món quà anh cố tình chuẩn bị, không biết là đã đủ đạt được công dụng hay không.

Trần Dung đặt sẵn bàn riêng trên tầng cao nhất, Yến Vũ đến sớm hơn giờ hẹn nửa tiếng, vậy mà đẩy cửa ra đã thấy Trần Dung ngồi đợi bên trong từ sớm. Người phụ nữ mừng rỡ đứng lên, dường như muốn tiến đến ôm anh, nhưng rồi lại không dám. Yến Vũ nhìn y phục của Trần Dung hôm nay, bộ váy dài bằng nhung đen, tóc búi cao, cần cổ thon thả, trang điểm kỹ càng. Không hề giống mẹ anh chút nào, mà lại giống chị anh hơn, bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, bà chẳng những không già đi, mà ngày càng đẹp hơn.

Yến Vũ miễn cưỡng nhếch môi, nhẹ giọng nói, “Mẹ, sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Vành mắt Trần Dung ửng đỏ, bà vòng qua bàn đi đến trước mặt Yến Vũ, dè dặt những muốn ôm đứa con của mình, đứa con đã xa cách bà từ rất lâu, đứa con luôn oán hận bà. Ôm được rồi, thì đã không còn là đứa trẻ gầy gò năm nào, mà đã trở thành một người đàn ông cao lớn cường tráng, nước mắt Trần Dung đầm đầm sa xuống, làm nhòe lớp trang điểm trên mắt.

Yến Vũ cụp mi xuống, anh chậm rãi giơ tay lên ôm lưng Trần Dung, gương mặt vô cảm.

Trên bàn ăn, Trần Dung không ngừng gắp đồ ăn cho Yến Vũ, toàn là những món anh thích, đúng là mẹ, không nhớ sai cái gì. Rõ ràng là sinh nhật Trần Dung, nhưng bà lại xách theo túi lớn túi nhỏ, giày da, cà vạt, Âu phục, ví tiền, toàn là hàng hiệu, đựng trong hộp sang trọng, bao bì quý phái, cẩn thận dè dặt để dưới chân Yến Vũ, cũng chẳng dám hỏi anh có muốn nhận hay không.

Hai mẹ con đã nhiều năm không nói chuyện với nhau tử tế, lần nào gặp nhau chưa đầy hai câu là Yến Vũ đã trở mặt, Trần Dung cũng chẳng dám hỏi tiếp. Hôm nay tuy thái độ của Yến Vũ cũng chẳng ấm áp gì, nhưng kể ra vẫn tốt hơn hồi trước chán. Trần Dung bèn dấy lên một chút can đảm, dè dặt hỏi han, bây giờ công việc con thế nào, sức khỏe ra sao, có thích ai không?

Hỏi đến câu cuối cùng, Yến Vũ giương mắt lên nhìn Trần Dung, thấy vẻ mặt bà phần lớn là hoảng hốt, tựa như đã hỏi một câu không nên hỏi, đồng thời cũng sợ nghe một đáp án không muốn nghe. Yến Vũ và Trần Dung cực ít khi chạm mặt, đến mức Trần Dung có vô tình biết được chuyện gì hay không, Yến Vũ cũng chẳng buồn để tâm đến. Thế nhưng nhìn thấy dáng vẻ hoàn toàn nhún nhường, rất mực lấy lòng của Trần Dung, rõ ràng là sinh nhật của mình, thế mà trên bàn lại toàn những món anh thích.

Rõ ràng anh chỉ gọi một tiếng mẹ, thế nhưng lại tỏ ra thỏa mãn như có được toàn bộ thế giới, trước khi những ký ức đáng sợ, xấu xa bẩn thỉu ấy xảy đến, Trần Dung cũng là một người mẹ, dịu dàng, ấm áp, thương con. Trong người họ chảy cùng một dòng máu, anh đến được thế giới này, cũng là dựa vào cuống rốn liên kết với người bà. Anh là xương, là máu của bà, là những cơn đau đớn của bà, là sự ràng buộc với thế giới khi chào đời.

Yến Vũ run run thò tay vào trong cặp, lấy cái hộp quà đựng trâm cài áo, cơn buốt nhói khẽ lan ra khắp ngón tay, không ngừng run rẩy hòa cùng nhịp tim đập. Yến Vũ chợt nhớ đến mùi của Trần Dung, nhớ mái tóc tỏa hương, nhớ Trần Dung mặc áo len ấm áp, ôm anh thuở bé, sẽ sàng nói, “Mẹ thương nhất thương nhất Tiểu Vũ Mao nhà mình, Tiểu Vũ Mao ngoan.”

Anh rụt mạnh tay ra khỏi cặp, khàn giọng nói, “Con đi vệ sinh một chút.” Anh chạy vọt vào toilét hệt như bỏ trốn, tự khóa mình vào trong một ngăn. Anh run rẩy châm cho mình điếu thuốc, bụm kín mắt lại. Nếu như sự việc thật sự giống như anh nghĩ, anh làm sao có thể đối mặt, làm sao mà đối mặt.

Anh ra tay được sao, có phải rằng kết cục hiện tại, là tốt với tất cả mọi người. Thế nhưng người đã chết đi, oan uổng như thế, nỗi oan ấy có ai giải cho. Không có kẻ nào phải trả giá, chuyện ấy sao có thể gọi là công bằng, sao có thể yên nghỉ. Hút xong điếu thuốc, mắt Yến Vũ đỏ ké, hệt như tự an ủi bản thân mà nghĩ rằng, chân tướng biết đâu, không đến nỗi tồi tệ như vậy.

Mâu thuẫn giằng xé hệt như kim đâm vào đầu anh, khó khăn lắm anh mới gắng gượng chấn chỉnh lại tinh thần, đi rửa mặt. Anh lấy di động ra, mở một phần mềm lên. Đang do dự có nên xóa hay không, nhưng lại bất cẩn khởi động nó. Giọng Trần Dung vang lên từ điện thoại, dường như bà đang nói chuyện với ai đó, Yến Vũ dán điện thoại bên tai, chỉnh volume lớn nhất, mới miễn cưỡng nghe được nội dung.

Bà nói, con em có vẻ như không còn muốn truy cứu nữa rồi, có lẽ anh đa nghi quá rồi, nó chỉ muốn dọn về ở thôi.

Năm ấy chẳng phải cả cảnh sát cũng không điều tra ra cái gì sao.

Cuối cùng nó cũng đã chịu tha thứ cho em, lần trước em chỉ vừa mới nhắc đến tên anh, nó lập tức trở mặt ngay, anh đừng nói những chuyện không có khả năng nữa được không, em không đồng ý đâu.

Không nói nữa, nhỡ như nó nghe thấy là lại không xong, nó sắp quay lại rồi.

Yến Vũ siết di động. Tim anh đập như sầm, đùng đùng đùng, không ngừng va bốp vào lồng ngực. Từng đợt đều nhễ nhại máu, đau tê tái. Toàn thân anh, lạnh buốt. Lời của Trần Dung đã đập nát hết thảy hy vọng của anh, hóa ra sự thật không phải là sự thật, hiểu lầm cũng chẳng phải hiểu lầm, Trần Dung cũng không vô tội. Yến Vũ nhìn mình trong gương, khuôn mặt đáng sợ như ma quỷ, anh run rẩy bấm ghi âm lại, rồi mới chậm chạp vịn lavabo, run run nhấc thẳng lưng lên.


	43. Chapter 43

Yến Vũ ở ngoài đợi khoảng nửa tiếng thì mới quay lại bàn, đồ ăn đã nguội lạnh, Trần Dung gọi cho anh một phần canh đậu xanh giải nhiệt, nhìn gương mặt trắng bệch của Yến Vũ, bèn ân cần đẩy đến trước mặt anh, nài anh uống. Yến Vũ xúc lung tung vài thìa vào miệng, thoáng vội vã, một hồi sau thì bị sặc, ho sù sụ long trời lở đất, nửa ho nửa nôn, bộ dạng dọa Trần Dung sợ khiếp.

Yến Vũ bụm kín miệng lại, chắn lại hết mọi chấn động, cho đến khi lồng ngực ứa ra mùi máu, đồng tử giăng tơ máu. Anh che miệng, ồm ồm nói, “Mẹ, con có chuẩn bị quà cho mẹ.”

Tay Trần Dung còn đang đặt trên lưng Yến Vũ, vuốt xuôi cho anh, nghe vậy thoáng kinh ngạc a lên, thấy Yến Vũ thò tay vào trong túi lấy ra một hộp nhung tinh xảo, mở ra xem, một cái trâm cài áo trị giá xa xỉ, chế tác bởi thợ trứ danh. Trần Dung che miệng, nhỏ giọng kêu thích, ngón tay ve vuốt bề mặt tới lui, chẳng hề nhìn qua Yến Vũ, bà ấy thật sự vui vẻ, thật sự mừng rỡ.

Đó là sự nhẹ nhõm đầy mãn nguyện khi đạt được tha thứ, khôi phục lại mối quan hệ. Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ không thể hiện điều gì, thực ra là anh đã hơi ngãng đi, cho đến lúc trước khi tạm biệt, Trần Dung ôm anh, chuẩn bị lên xe về, Yến Vũ mới vội vàng kêu lên, “Mẹ!”, Trần Dung quay đầu lại, thấy con trai mình gục đầu, khuôn mặt có nét tương tự mình nhíu mày, như là ngượng ngùng nói, “Lần sau, chúng ta lại như hôm nay, ăn cơm chung nhé.”

Trần Dung dĩ nhiên gật đầu, bà cảm thấy ngày hôm nay hệt như một giấc mơ, bà không dằn lòng được vươn tay ra định sờ mặt Yến Vũ, nhưng bị Yến Vũ nắm lại. Siết quá chặt, thậm chí còn khiến bà thoáng thấy đau. Bà nghe Yến Vũ nói tiếp, “Cài cái trâm con tặng nhé, không biết… đồ con tặng cho mẹ, có thích hợp hay không.”

Nhìn xe Trần Dung chạy đi, Yến Vũ một mình ngơ ngẩn lái xe trên đường. Di động đổ chuông, tin nhắn rung lên không ngừng, nhưng Yến Vũ không muốn xem, không muốn nghĩ. Hỗn loạn, anh xuống xe, bước vào một quán bar. Chủ quán quen biết anh, nói chuyện vài câu, thấy tâm trạng anh tệ, cũng không làm phiền anh nữa, để Yến Vũ ngồi một mình vùi đầu uống rượu sầu.

Bên cạnh không ngừng có người ngồi xuống, Yến Vũ chỉ lắc đầu nói không lên giường. Uống không ít, cơ thể nóng bừng, thần trí cũng không còn tỉnh táo nữa. Chân chếch choáng bước, mở cửa xe, anh ngồi vào trong, đôi chân thò ra ngoài xe. Lúc này di động lại reo lên, Yến Vũ ậm ừ, bắt máy. Giọng Văn Diên trầm trầm, hỏi gì đấy, anh cũng chẳng nghe rõ Văn Diên rốt cuộc là nói gì.

Anh chỉ thông báo địa điểm, rồi buồn ngủ, sau đó nửa mơ nửa tỉnh, có hơi thở ai đó phả lên mặt anh. Yến Vũ nhích mép cười quyến rũ, anh ôm ghì cổ đối phương, nhiệt tình đáp lại. Anh trầm giọng bảo nhớ lắm, lại còn dám đi mà không từ biệt, đáng phạt.

Cho đến giữa chừng, anh vuốt ve thân thể người nọ, đẩy người lên vô lăng, mới cảm thấy sai rồi. Tất cả đều không đúng, Văn Diên có khi nào cơ thể lại mềm mại uyển chuyển như vậy, mùi vị sai, cảm xúc sai, tất cả đều sai.

Anh mở mắt ra, mơ màng nhìn kỹ lại. Một gương mặt trông rất quen, nhưng nhất thời không nhớ rõ thật ra là ai. Người dưới thân hiển nhiên đã bị khiêu khích nổi lửa dục, tự cởi đồ dán lên người Yến Vũ. Trong một thoáng Yến Vũ ngơ ngác, đối phương đã chuồi vào lồng ngực. Mưa hôn lác đác, rơi xuống cổ anh.

Yến Vũ có chút chật vật chặn miệng người nọ lại, “Khoan đã, khoan đã.” Anh trước giờ chưa từng có chuyện thịt dâng đến tận miệng mà không ăn, huống hồ người này từ trong ra ngoài đều thuộc tuýp khoái khẩu của anh. Nhưng dường như có cái gì đó sai sai, đầu anh trì trệ, trong nhất thời không nghĩ ra sai chỗ nào.

Đàn ông là động vật nửa thân dưới, Yến Vũ bịt miệng đối phương, cũng không ngăn được tay người ta, đũng quần bị ve vuốt một hồi, nhanh chóng cương lên nửa. Bỗng dưng, thân xe lung lay, nghe một tiếng rầm. Yến Vũ bị dọa đến mức tỉnh táo hẳn, kẻ bên dưới còn thét lên chói lói.

Việc này giúp Yến Vũ nhớ ra đối phương là ai, vũ công thoát y anh từng have sex, hình như tên là Trần Kim. Cửa xe thoáng cái bị giật ra, khuôn mặt Văn Diên đang cười, nhưng ánh mắt lại lạnh lùng nhìn hai người trong xe. Văn Diên đỡ cửa xe, nhìn Trần Kim, “Tìm sai người rồi.”

Trần Kim nhìn Văn Diên vươn tay đến, bóp mặt mình. Đầu lọc bị kẹp trong ngón trỏ và ngón giữa ở rất gần cậu ta, thậm chí cậu có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ nóng rực từ đầu lọc. Trần Kim bị bóp mặt lôi ra khỏi xe, cậu ta hoảng hốt vơ lấy áo mình, muốn bỏ trốn khỏi đấy.

Trước khi bỏ chạy cậu ta còn quay lại nhìn, thấy gã đàn ông vừa rồi hệt như hung thần kéo Yến Vũ ra khỏi xe, tống vào ghế sau. Trong hoảng loạn, dường như cậu ta còn trông thấy trên thân xe có một vết lõm xuống, to bằng nắm đấm. Người Trần Kim run lên, vội chạy nhanh hơn. Trong gió dường như còn loáng thoáng tiếng cười của Yến Vũ, biếng nhác trầm thấp, quyến rũ dụ hoặc.

Trước mắt dường như đủ thứ màu sắc, vô số hình ảnh như ánh sao xẹt qua, những mẩu ngắn lướt vụt. Thân thể Yến Vũ đờ đẫn, lại như trôi nổi giữa không trung, được thả xuống hàng ghế sau, một thoáng thanh tỉnh tức thì bay biến sạch sẽ. Tròng trành xốc xách, anh đánh một giấc. Đến khi Văn Diên kéo cửa xe ra khênh anh trên vai, Yến Vũ mới sực tỉnh lại.

Vai ép lên thành ruột, đầu tắc nghẽn, rất khó chịu. Yến Vũ nhăn mặt che miệng lại, chịu đựng. Anh muốn Văn Diên thả anh xuống, lại không dám mở miệng, sợ mở miệng ra là ói. Khổ sở chịu đựng một hồi, chông chênh lên đến lầu, mở cửa ra. Yến Vũ được thả xuống sô pha, anh cố mở mắt, một màn tối mịt, không bật đèn lên. Anh chỉ nghe mỗi tiếng hít thở, nặng nề từ bên phải truyền đến.

Yến Vũ trên sô pha ngồi dậy, tay mò trong túi quần lấy cái bật lửa ra. Tách một tiếng, đốm lửa phựt lên, rún rẩy chênh chao, trong phạm vi thắp sáng, anh nhìn thấy được người mình muốn gặp, không phải hư ảo cũng chẳng phải mộng, chỉ là sắc mặt đối phương không được tốt cho lắm, trong mắt dường như có phong ba bão táp, cuộn trào dữ dội, trong bóng tối nhìn anh chằm chằm, đè nén tâm tình.

Yến Vũ giơ bật lửa lên, tựa lại gần, áp lên người Văn Diên, tay lần sờ mặt người nọ, vuốt ve mũi, chân mày, mi mắt Văn Diên, hạ giọng nói, “Sao lại không vui?” Đốm lửa lay lắt, chớp sáng chớp tắt, Văn Diên bắt lấy cằm anh, đẩy ra ngoài, rồi mới mở miệng, “Đừng trêu tôi.”

Nghe câu này mà Yến Vũ phá ra cười, anh bấm tách tắt lửa đi, trở tay bắt lấy cổ tay Văn Diên, nhướn mặt ra trước, đầu tiên là hôn lên chóp mũi, đoạn anh nâng cằm Văn Diên, há miệng đớp chuẩn một cái, rồi mới nhảy phóc lên môi người ta, khiêu khích nhen lửa, tùy tiện bừa bãi. Nhưng Văn Diên vẫn cứ đẩy ra, vẫn cứ không thèm. Yến Vũ thở dài, lại kề sát vào, “Không nhớ tôi sao, tôi nhớ anh lắm.”

Anh nói anh không biết có kẻ bò lên người mình, cứ tưởng là Văn Diên tới, say rượu nên nhầm lẫn, hơn nữa, cho dù anh có thật sự làm bậy, thì Văn Diên cũng hà tất phải tức giận đúng không. Câu cuối cùng thốt ra, hết thảy mọi động tĩnh của Văn Diên ngưng bặt, Yến Vũ cũng không nhúc nhích, dòng nước ngầm tuôn trào, hệt như dây cung căng đến tột độ, lung lay chực đứt đoạn.

Yến Vũ đã tiến một bước dài lên phía trước, vượt qua đường ranh giới vạch ra rạch ròi, bước vào địa phận không nên xâm nhập, bức ép Văn Diên tỏ thái độ. Người bên dưới rục rịch, tách một tiếng, đèn bật mở. Nhất thời xung quanh sáng trưng, chói đến mức Yến Vũ giơ tay lên chắn mắt. Cùng lúc ấy, một câu nói lọt vào tai anh. Văn Diên nói, anh say rồi.

Tựa như mất hết mọi sức lực, anh bị đẩy nhẹ một cái, mềm oặt ngã phịch xuống sô pha. Anh chỉ không ngừng cười, cười đáp án của Văn Diên, cũng cười chính mình. Chất cồn phóng lớn mọi cảm xúc, tiếng cười lanh lảnh của Yến Vũ ngưng bặt, anh ngơ ngẩn ngồi dậy, cho đến khi Văn Diên bưng trà giải rượu đến trước mặt, anh mới thoáng đờ đẫn nhướn mắt, khóe miệng cong lên hỏi, “Vậy anh đưa tôi về đây làm gì, không xoạc nhau mà chỉ thuần khiết ngủ à?”

Văn Diên đứng trước mặt anh, chân mày chưa hề giãn ra, anh nghe tiếng đối phương thở dài, đưa tay lên che kín mắt anh lại. Lòng bàn tay ấm áp áp lên mí mắt mỏng manh của anh. Anh nghe âm thanh của Văn Diên dịu dàng, tựa như thương yêu mà rằng, “Không muốn cười, thì đừng cười. Không muốn làm, thì đừng làm, ở đây không có ai nhìn anh, muốn khóc thì hãy khóc đi.”

~*~

Can: mấy bữa nay tớ chuẩn bị đi chơi xa nên bận chút, khoảng một tuần nữa về lại post truyện tiếp, thông báo để mọi người đỡ mắc công ra vô ^^


	44. Chapter 44

Giọng Yến Vũ nhất thời nghẹn lại, không nói nên lời, anh nhắm mắt, lặng lẽ vươn tay ôm eo Văn Diên, giấu mặt vào trong thắt lưng đối phương. Nước mắt thấm ướt y phục người kia, mảng ướt càng ngấm càng loang rộng. Mùi hương thuộc về Văn Diên vây quanh anh, tay gã mơn man cổ, vai anh, nhẹ nhàng xoa dịu.

Anh dần dần tỉnh táo lại, thật sự rất khó coi. Yến Vũ đẩy người ra, vội vã đi vào phòng tắm. Anh nói mượn chỗ tắm, rửa đi mớ nhếch nhác trên mặt, mùi rượu ngầy ngật khắp người. Văn Diên không cản anh, chỉ giúp anh mở nước nóng, để hơi nước nóng hổi ngập khắp phòng, nhẹ nhàng đưa một bộ đồ thay ra đã giặt sạch. Yến Vũ tắm rửa sạch sẽ xong, không đi ra ngoài ngay. Anh tỉnh rượu rồi, mới thấy hối hận, mới thấy mất mặt.

Ấm lạnh tự biết thì tốt hơn, ôm người khác khóc là cái quái gì chứ, mất mặt xấu hổ vô cùng. Yến Vũ cào cào tóc, do dự một hồi, mới ra khỏi phòng tắm. Đèn phòng khách chưa tắt, Văn Diên đang đứng trong gian bếp thiết kế mở, đeo tạp dề, mắt rũ xuống thái hành. Yến Vũ dùng khăn lau mái tóc ngắn đã khô một nửa, nhìn bát mì vừa mới được nấu xong.

Trứng rán quá lửa lại còn be bét, rắc thêm mấy mẩu hành gần như không có chút kỹ thuật thái nào, không hề có giá trị hình ảnh. Văn Diên nhìn chằm chằm bát mì, trầm ngâm một hồi, bèn bưng lên định đem đi đổ. Yến Vũ tiến lên ngăn cản, làm gì có đạo lý lãng phí lương thực như vậy, nấu rồi sao lại không ăn. Văn Diên bưng bát mì không muốn đưa cho lắm, đành khuyên, “Tôi gọi đồ ăn ngoài cho anh.”

Yến Vũ cười lắc đầu, “Tôi cũng chỉ muốn mỗi bát mì này thôi, bên ngoài không có hương vị này.” Văn Diên đành phải chiều theo anh, rót cho anh ly sữa, đặt kế một bên. Yến Vũ lùa một cuộn mì, nước dùng nhạt nhẽo chẳng có vị gì, jăm-bông xắt quá dầy, cạnh còn bị rán cháy đen. Trứng rán còn vi diệu hơn, bên sống bên cháy.

Anh ăn mấy quận, cảm khái với Văn Diên, “Anh thật là, chẳng có chút khiếu bếp núc gì hết.” Văn Diên ngồi đối diện anh thong thả uống bia, nghe anh phê bình vậy cũng chẳng xấu hổ, còn đùa cợt, “Chẳng phải anh vừa nhất quyết đòi cái bát này à, bảo kêu đồ ăn ngoài thì lại không chịu.” Yến Vũ húp canh sụp soạt, lại bình luận, “Ừ thì canh cũng không tệ lắm.”

Anh không ưng bụng đẩy ly sữa ra, tính đòi bia trong tay Văn Diên, Văn Diên lại có vẻ kì thị nói rằng, “Cái đó giúp ấm bụng, anh uống nó thì mới không ói.” Yến Vũ cạn lời, đành hậm hực uống từng ngụm sữa một cho đến khi sạch trơn. Chắc bụng rồi, người ngợm cũng rã rời, tâm trạng của Yến Vũ khá lên đáng kể. Anh lạnh lòng vì Trần Dung cũng chẳng phải chuyện một, hai năm, mỗi lần bị Trần Dung làm cho suy sụp, cũng chỉ có thể tôi luyện bản thân kiên cường sắt thép hơn, chứ không phải phơi bày chỗ yếu đuối nhất của mình mà đâm vào nơi bén nhọn.

Yến Vũ muốn nói lời cảm ơn, nhưng lại không muốn cho biết mình đang xảy ra chuyện gì, ngập ngừng do dự, cuối cùng lại chuyển qua chủ đề không liên quan nhất, anh hỏi, “Sao hôm nay anh về rồi, chẳng phải bảo mấy bữa nữa mới về sao?”

Văn Diên lắc đầu, nói kế hoạch gặp trục trặc, có mấy cảnh vì vấn đề thời tiết nên không được phép vào, không đạt được hiệu quả kì vọng ban đầu, cuối cùng quyết định lấy cảnh trong thành phố, nếu không được nữa thì chụp phông rồi làm hậu kì. Hôm nay vừa về, bèn hỏi anh có nhà hay không, ai ngờ Yến Vũ trong điện thoại say mèm nói năng lung tung, đành phải đích thân đi đón.

Yến Vũ gật đầu, bỗng dưng nhớ lại cái âm thanh kinh dị kia, anh trợn mắt, “Anh làm gì xe tôi rồi!”, Văn Diên phì cười bóp lon bia rỗng dẹp bép, rồi ném vào trong thùng rác, khiến thùng rác lung lay, một hồi sau mới đứng im. Tay trái Văn Diên gác má, nói xin lỗi mà không hề chân thành tẹo nào, “Tôi bồi thường tiền sửa xe cho anh.”

Yến Vũ càng sững sờ tợn, Văn Diên đã làm gì xe anh, tông xe máy? Còn đến mức phải có phí sửa xe? Anh nghĩ nghĩ một hồi, vẫn thấy lo lắng, bèn xuống dưới coi xe thế nào. Đến khi nhìn thấy vết lõm bằng nắm đấm xong, Yến Vũ khô héo lời. Quay lại nhà Văn Diên, anh bắt lấy tay phải nãy giờ không thò ra của đối phương, quả nhiên, sưng vù xanh tím, bị thương rồi.

Vừa dốt vừa nát, xốc nổi còn bạo lực. Lấy thịt mềm chọi với sắt cứng, còn làm bị thương bản thân. Cái tên Văn Diên này đúng là càng sống càng trẻ trâu, xốc nổi cứ như một tên nhóc thời kì nổi loạn vậy. Yến Vũ cười khẩy mỉa mai một hồi, sau đó cẩn thận thổi thổi mu bàn tay Văn Diên, “Tôi thấy thôi cũng đau.”

Anh quay đi kiếm hòm thuốc nhà Văn Diên, bộ dạng nhẹ nhàng tỉ mỉ xử lý vết thương của anh chọc cười Văn Diên. Băng bó cho xong rồi, lại bị Văn Diên lấy oán trả ơn, bóp mặt anh, còn bóp rõ mạnh, làm mặt Yến Vũ cũng vặn vẹo theo. Văn Diên vừa bóp vừa cười, bảo giờ anh tỉnh rượu rồi, cuối cùng đã chẳng còn cái vẻ hồ đồ kia nữa. Đến chừng buông tay ra, anh có thể cảm nhận chỗ bị bóp, sưng phù thấy rõ. Yến Vũ che mặt nhìn Văn Diên trừng trừng một lúc, ngực hừ lạnh: giả vờ ra vẻ, khẩu thị tâm phi, rùa đen rút đầu!

Đố kị lại không muốn độc chiếm, vừa muốn sở hữu nhưng lại không muốn đặt chân vào tình cảm một lần nữa. Không muốn xác định rõ ràng nhưng lại muốn người ta sa chân, đâm đầu đến mức trái tim chảy máu xong rồi lại băng bó cho, rồi lại cười nhìn người ta không từ bỏ tiếp tục đâm đầu thêm lần nữa. Tâm thì xấu xa, lại còn giở đủ thứ chiêu trò, mấy lần vờn nhau chẳng khác gì nhảy Tango, mập mờ quấn quýt rồi lại xa cách, người tiến kẻ lui giằng co, chạm không được, với không tới, nhưng lại không buông bỏ được. Nhưng biết làm sao đây, trái tim vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ.

Tâm trạng Yến Vũ nhất thời xấu đi, anh đứng dậy định về, mặc theo quần áo của Văn Diên. Văn Diên ngắm nghía nút thắt hình nơ bướm trên tay, nghe anh bảo vậy, bèn ngấc mắt lên ngó, “Ngủ nhà tôi đi.” Yến Vũ không chịu, “Nhà còn có cún đang chờ.” Nếu như có thể bị lời qua quýt này cho xong chuyện, Văn Diên cũng không được xưng là Văn gia. Năm phút sau, cún ngốc và cả ổ cún, đều bị Văn Diên bê lên lầu.

Tiểu Tư còn hớn hở điên cuồng liếm mắt cá chân Văn Diên. Yến Vũ híp mắt nhìn bản mặt cười toe toét của con cún ngâu si kia, bèn giơ chân chọt chọt đầu nó, không cho nó liếm tiếp, ai dè Tiểu Tư ngoái đầu sang liếm ngón chân anh, nhột quá anh phải rụt chân lại. Văn Diên trải giường chiếu mềm mại xong rồi, gọi anh đi ngủ. Hai người một cún, xếp lớp lên giường hết.

Văn Diên thò tay tính ôm anh, Yến Vũ bèn xoay người. Đối phương muốn chạm vào lưng anh, Yến Vũ bèn nằm ngửa, xoay tới xoay lui vài bận, Văn Diên cười trước tiên. Âm thanh nhả ra trong bóng đêm, gợi cảm trầm thấp nói anh đừng quấy nữa. Yến Vũ nghĩ bụng: ăn Văn-tôm-tích bị thương tay rồi nhẽ nào không biết chùn lại định ăn tiếp? Tình hình như vậy rồi đừng có trêu ngươi anh nữa, không chơi.

Không biết là do ăn no xong rồi ngủ, hay là do ly sữa tác quái, mà Yến Vũ ngủ rất nhanh lại rất sâu, dẫn đến việc hôm sau lại bỏ bê công việc. Cũng may mà hiện tại anh coi như là đối tác có cổ phần trong văn phòng, gọi điện xin nghỉ phép xong, lại lăn lộn trên giường một hồi. Văn Diên không ở nhà, bên bàn có bánh bao sữa đậu, tuy đã lạnh, nhân bánh cũng ngấy. Nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn chầm chậm ăn bánh uống sữa, không bỏ phí miếng nào.

Anh liên hệ với luật sư Cao qua wechat, hẹn gặp mặt, không phải trong quán bar, mà là quán ăn. Anh nói có một vài vấn đề liên quan đến pháp luật cần được tư vấn, bên kia nhanh chóng phản hồi, hẹn một tiếng rưỡi sau gặp mặt, thế là Yến Vũ ném di động đi, xuống giường tắm rửa. Nhờ ngủ lại mấy lần mà Văn Diên rất tri kỷ dành cho anh một cái bàn chải với cốc súc miệng riêng, hai cái đặt cạnh nhau, một xanh một cam, nhìn rất ra dáng tình nhân.

Yến Vũ cười cười rửa mặt, đang lau mặt thì nghe tiếng Văn Diên mở khóa, dắt Tiểu Tư về nhà. Yến Vũ hỏi sáng nay sao không gọi anh dậy, Văn Diên bảo có gọi, nhưng anh không thèm tỉnh, bèn có lòng cho anh ngủ thêm nữa. Yến Vũ ra khỏi phòng tắm, buồn cười hỏi, “Tiền lương khấu trừ anh bù cho tôi nhé? Tôi mạt lắm rồi đó.”

Văn Diên nhún vai, “Tiền thì không có, nhưng có thể bồi thường ‘thịt’.” Yến Vũ nhớ lại cảm giác làm tình vừa đau vừa sướng, xuyên thẳng đến dạ dày, cảm thấy cái trò bồi thường thịt này vẫn là không nên nhận, dù sao anh cũng bị tổn thất nhiều hơn, làm xong cũng không thể nói xuống giường không nổi, cho dù tuần nào anh cũng ba ngày đến phòng tập gym, lâu lâu còn chạy bộ ban đêm leo núi các kiểu, có thể coi là sức lực dồi dào, cơ thể tráng kiện. Thế nhưng nghênh đón Văn Diên một trận xong, cuối cùng vẫn là nguyên khí đại thương.

Thấy anh chỉnh sửa tóc tai, còn chẳng thèm hỏi tiếng nào tròng áo sơ mi quần bò của Văn Diên vào, lưng quần hơi rộng có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy mép quần lót bên trong. Văn Diên nhíu mày lấy một sợi dây nịt ra, luồn vào giúp anh, rồi kéo cạp quần cao lên, hỏi, “Chuẩn bị đi đâu à?” Yến Vũ gật đầu, nói đi gặp một người bạn. Văn Diên bảo để đưa đi, xe anh Văn Diên đã mang ra tiệm sửa rồi, giải quyết chỗ lõm.

Yến Vũ bình thản gật đầu, đến nơi rồi thì luật sư Cao cũng vừa đến, đúng lúc từ chỗ đỗ xe đi ra chào hỏi Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ xuống xe Văn Diên thì bị Văn Diên gọi lại. Yến Vũ quay đầu, thấy Văn Diên ngập ngừng muốn nói lại thôi. Anh chẳng nghĩ nhiều, cảm ơn xong liền vội vã đi đến chỗ luật sư Cao.

Ai ngờ đối phương nhìn thấy anh, rồi lại nhìn qua Văn Diên, thoáng kinh ngạc nói, “Đó chẳng phải là Văn gia sao?” Yến Vũ nhướng mày nhìn luật sư Cao, thấy đối phương day ra hướng Văn Diên nở nụ cười mờ ám, mùi ám chỉ trong mắt nồng nặc, đó là một nụ cười mà ai ai cũng hiểu, chỉ là không nói ra mà thôi.

~*~

Can: Văn tôm tích =)))))


	45. Chapter 45

Vẻ mặt Yến Vũ bình tĩnh, đi xéo một bước ngăn cản đường nhìn của luật sư Cao hướng tới Văn Diên, “Đi thôi, vào trước đã.” Luật sư Cao thu hồi ánh nhìn, lại nhìn qua Yến Vũ, thoáng kinh ngạc trước thái độ thể hiện sự chiếm hữu này của anh, nhưng cũng không nói gì thêm. Luật sư Cao xoay người đi vào trong, Yến Vũ ngoái đầu lại nhìn Văn Diên, thấy đối phương đang ngoắc tay với anh.

Mặc dù có hơi không bằng lòng, nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn bảo luật sư Cao chờ mình một chút, anh đi qua chỗ Văn Diên, tới hỏi gã có chuyện gì không, mặt Văn Diên có vẻ lo lắng, nói có quen người này, nghe đâu là luật sư, Yến Vũ hẹn gặp luật sư, phải chăng có chuyện gì không. Lời lẽ có chừng mực, không quá đà mà uyển chuyển hỏi Yến Vũ có cần giúp đỡ gì hay không.

Yến Vũ biết mình chưa bao giờ đề cập chuyện cá nhân với Văn Diên, kể cả chuyện tối qua khóc một chập là vì cớ gì, người trưởng thành đều có vấn đề riêng tư, Văn Diên không muốn ép buộc anh nói ra tâm sự, nên mới phải hao tốn tâm tư, cẩn thận dọ hỏi. Nhưng thật khó khăn, càng là người mình để tâm đến, càng không muốn để lộ tâm trạng lộn xộn của mình ra, mắc công nhận được sự thương hại chẳng khác chê cười là bao.

Thế nên Yến Vũ cười ung dung, nói làm gì có chuyện, chỉ là việc công mà thôi, ngành thiết kế rất dễ bị đạo ý tưởng, anh kiếm người bảo vệ bản quyền thôi, không phải chuyện lớn lao gì, không cần hỗ trợ. Nói dối xong rồi, anh nghiêng người nâng gáy Văn Diên lên, hôn bịt kín cái miệng còn những muốn nói nữa. Văn Diên không né tránh, ôm eo anh hôn sâu hơn.

Trước mặt công chúng, giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, nam nam ôm hôn dẫu thế nào cũng rước đến một chút xôn xao, trước khi người xung quanh rút điện thoại ra, ngón cái Yến Vũ nâng cằm Văn Diên, quyến luyến tách ra. Cho đến khi nhìn Văn Diên khởi động xe chạy đi rồi, anh mới xoay người đi đến chỗ luật sư Cao đang không giấu nổi vẻ hết hồn. Yến Vũ cười khẽ đưa người đi vào trong, báo là mình đã đặt sẵn chỗ rồi. Luật sư Cao bên cạnh ráng nhịn rồi lại ráng nhịn, mới hoang mang hỏi, “Các người đây là?”

Yến Vũ quay lại nở nụ cười mập mờ, ai cũng hiểu chỉ là không nói ra, hiệu quả vi diệu hệt như nụ cười vừa nãy của luật sư Cao. Làm luật sư Cao không khỏi ngượng ngùng, lắc đầu không ngừng. Luật sư Cao họ Cao tên Minh, hành nghề đã bảy năm, từng tiếp nhận nhiều vụ án lớn nhỏ, kinh nghiệm có thể coi là phong phú. Yến Vũ vòng vèo thuật lại tai nạn mười hai năm trước, giấu đi thân phận nhân vật, biên soạn lại kể cho Cao Minh nghe.

Cuối cùng thì Cao Minh lắc đầu nói không được, chứng cứ quá ít, huống hồ mười hai năm trước, con người bị hại không tận mắt chứng kiến tại hiện trường, không có chứng cứ, chỉ dựa vào suy luận mà muốn đưa ra tòa, không làm thế được. Hơn nữa đối với vụ án hình sự kiểu này, tuy vẫn chưa hết thời hạn công tố, nhưng nếu muốn lật lại vụ án, thì phải có tình tiết mới, bằng chứng cụ thể mới được, nhưng vì thời gian trôi qua quá lâu, tận mười hai năm, muốn tìm được chứng cứ mới, thực sự quá khó khăn nan giải.

Chỉ có mỗi cái hoa tai, một câu nói hiểu theo nghĩa nào cũng được, căn bản không thể làm bằng chứng cụ thể. Hơn nữa, nghe lén là phạm luật, thứ chứng cứ được thu âm cho dù là thật đi chăng nữa, cũng là phạm luật vô tác dụng, không làm được gì hết. Yến Vũ đương nhiên hiểu rõ, anh có kế hoạch của riêng mình, còn phần có làm được hay không, thì cũng phải thử mới biết được. Hôm nay anh nhờ luật sư cố vấn, là vì muốn biết nếu có thể tìm ra được chứng cứ chứng minh cái chết năm ấy của cha anh không phải là vì phòng vệ chính đáng, mà còn có ẩn tình khác, thế thì Trần Dung và gã đàn ông kia, sẽ bị phán quyết như thế nào.

Cao Minh tư lự một lúc lâu, rồi mới đáp, “Nếu như sự thật chân tướng như lời anh, người mà đứa con hoài nghi là cố tình giết người ấy, có thể sẽ phải chịu tội rất nặng, dù gì chuyện cũng đã xảy ra hơn mười năm rồi. Còn phần kẻ đồng lõa mà anh nói, vợ người bị hại, thì phải dựa trên tình hình mà phán quyết, nói tóm lại là, không ai thoát được hết.”

Miệng Yến Vũ khô khốc, anh nhấp môi miếng nước, rồi mới hạ giọng nói, “Nếu người vợ tự thú, hoặc có nhẽ, bà ấy không động tay vào, có phải sẽ được phán nhẹ hơn không.” Cao Minh nhìn anh, rồi gật đầu, “Chắc chắn, chỉ cần vợ người bị hại không dính tay vào, vậy thì cho dù khi ấy bà ta có che giấu một phần sự thực, cũng không nhất định bị xử tội.”

Bữa ăn này Yến Vũ ăn chẳng có cảm giác gì, bàn chuyện công xong rồi lại đến chuyện tư, Cao Minh đùa bảo, nhận được tin nhắn của Yến Vũ, còn tưởng đâu đây là cách hẹn sex mới, ăn rồi lại lên giường, còn bảo truyền thuyết đồn rằng Yến Vũ không ngủ với một người hai lần, anh ta cảm thấy thật vinh hạnh, tưởng rằng mình cũng có sức quyến rũ đó chứ, không ngờ lại bàn công việc thật. Khoảng thời gian gần đây cũng không thấy Yến Vũ đâu, có phải là giờ đã rửa tay gác kiếm rồi không.

Yến Vũ nghĩ đến việc người này đã từng ngủ với Văn Diên rồi cũng từng ngủ với Trình Sở, cũng là một tay chơi phóng khoáng đây, bèn khoát tay, nói làm gì có truyền thuyết anh không ngủ với một người hai lần chứ, có lẽ là do ngủ với quá nhiều người, nên tỷ lệ trùng lặp thấp mà thôi. Có điều hiện tại quả thực là đã thoái ẩn nửa đường rồi, nếu như người anh thích đồng ý đến với anh, ở bên cạnh anh, anh bằng lòng ngoan ngoãn cụp đuôi, đừng nói là rửa tay gác kiếm, bảo anh đập chậu bẻ kiếm cũng được nữa là.

Cao Minh chậc lưỡi, tán thán không ngừng, “Sức hút dữ dội vậy sao, ngang nhiên bẻ gãy một trụ cột trong giới chúng ta?” Nói nói một hồi, giọng Cao Minh nhỏ dần, anh ta nhìn Yến Vũ trân trối, mắt trợn lên trừng lớn, không hỏi ra miệng rồi lại lắc đầu liên hồi, “Không thể nào không thể nào, làm sao có thể, không thể nào? Không thể!”

Nhìn biểu cảm bi thương thống thiết của Cao Minh, Yến Vũ không khỏi cười thành tiếng, cảm thấy người này thật thú vị, kể ra cũng thật xứng đôi vừa lứa với Trình Sở. Mới nghĩ vậy thì điện thoại reo lên, Trình Sở gọi đến. Kẻ bên kia nói lảm nhảm không đầu không đuôi, Yến Vũ chau mày, bảo hiện tại đang bận việc nghiêm túc, không rảnh nghe mày nói nhảm. Trình Sở bèn hỏi, việc nghiêm túc gì. Yến Vũ đáp, gặp luật sư.

Đầu bên kia im lặng một lát, rồi hớt hải hỏi, “Ở đâu, gặp ở đâu? Tên trứng thúi Cao Minh kia quả nhiên vừa gặp anh, em biết ngay là hắn cố tình lơ em mà!” Yến Vũ bị giọng điệu bức thiết của Trình Sở chấn kinh, anh giương mắt lên ngó Cao Minh cái, rồi cúp máy, lén nhắn tin địa chỉ. Tuy Cao Minh rất được, nhưng dù sao anh cũng quen Trình Sở lâu hơn, hơn nữa hình như Trình Sở có chuyện cần giải quyết với Cao Minh, anh bèn thuận tay giúp vậy.

Không biết có phải vì cuộc điện thoại vừa nãy hay không, mà càng lúc anh càng ưng mắt Cao Minh, ghép với Trình Sở rất xứng. Cao ráo đẹp trai, phóng khoáng trí thức. Cao Minh bị ánh mắt đó của Yến Vũ nhìn mà thấy hơi nhột, gượng gạo nói với Yến Vũ, “Mới nãy tôi không biết anh với Văn gia có quan hệ như vậy, nếu có chỗ nào thất lễ, thì xin lỗi anh trước vậy.”

Yến Vũ mặt dày mày dạn, vờ hào phóng nói, “Người không biết không có tội.” Tuy Văn Diên hiện tại vẫn chưa rõ ràng với anh, nhưng anh không ngại vô lại, đặt cục gạch trước, vốn dĩ anh muốn tất cả mọi người biết rằng, Văn Diên là của anh, đỡ phải ghen tuông. Huống hồ nếu anh muốn kết toán sổ nợ với Văn Diên, thì tên nào cũng gánh sớ nợ đầy mình, chẳng bằng đôi bên thỏa hiệp, mắt nhắm mắt mở cho qua.

Ăn được hòm hòm, anh đứng lên đi thanh toán, đến chừng quay lại thì thấy Trình Sở đã đuổi giết đến nơi, ngồi đấy nhìn Cao Minh như đòi nợ, Cao Minh nhăn mày, bộ dáng đúng kiểu chạy trời không khỏi nắng. Yến Vũ không muốn vướng vào, bèn đi đến bảo có việc, đi trước một bước. Cao Minh muốn giữ lại, Trình Sở thì đuổi thẳng cẳng.

Yến Vũ đành phải đi trước, vừa ra khỏi quán ăn thì nhận được điện thoại của Văn Diên, trong điện thoại hơi thở của Văn Diên nặng nề, không nói tiếng nào. Yến Vũ nghi hoặc hỏi lại hai bận, thì mới có lời đáp lại. Văn Diên sầu não mà hoang mang nói rằng, “Tôi nghĩ rằng mình không nên như vậy, vừa phiền vừa không thể kiểm soát.” Yến Vũ chưa hiểu ý này ra làm sao, cho đến khi cái nhìn bâng quơ của anh dừng lại một điểm, từ từ tập trung vào.

Anh thoáng sững sờ há hốc miệng, dưới tán cây ngô đồng cách đó không xa, Văn Diên đang đứng đấy, nắm di động, cũng đang nhìn anh. Trong điện thoại tiếp tục là giọng Văn Diên, gã nói, “Loại chuyện ngu xuẩn như cắm chốt này, tôi không ngờ có ngày mình lại làm vậy.”

~*~

Can: còn khoảng 1/3 nữa thôi, mau thật (─‿‿─) chợt nhận ra là chúng nó lầy nhây thật =))


	46. Chapter 46

Yến Vũ cúp máy, trước thảy là chầm chậm đi qua, anh không nói lời nào, mắt chỉ tập trung nhìn Văn Diên, bước chân gấp gáp dần, cố đè nén trái tim nhảy lưng tưng và cảm giác khó tin xuống, mỗi lúc một gần hơn, anh đi đến trước mặt Văn Diên, Yến Vũ hỏi, “Anh có biết bây giờ mình đang làm gì không?” Văn Diên hạ mắt nhìn anh, đưa tay nâng mặt anh lên, “Tôi muốn…”

Còn chưa nói dứt, chuông di động lại reo lên, cắt ngang lời Văn Diên. Yến Vũ thầm nghiến răng, đâu ra lắm cuộc gọi vậy, đâu ra lắm người như vậy. Không phải điện thoại của anh mà là của Văn Diên, nhờ khoảng cách rất gần, anh nhìn màn hình di động của Văn Diên. Một dãy số, một cuộc gọi từ người lạ. Văn Diên nhìn dãy số, biểu cảm quái lạ.

Yến Vũ thấy đối phương muốn bắt máy mà lại không, thầm than trong bụng, lỡ thời cơ rồi, rõ ràng chỉ cách một lớp voan mỏng, một phiến cửa sổ, thế nhưng vẫn không thể thay đổi cục diện hiện tại, rõ ràng chỉ là cần một câu nói thôi, thế mà vẫn không thể nói ra khỏi miệng, anh nghĩ là Văn Diên thích anh, không trốn chạy nữa rồi. Còn chưa kịp mừng thầm, thì Văn Diên đã bắt điện thoại, mặt bình tĩnh hỏi có chuyện gì.

Bên kia nói mấy câu, Văn Diên thất thanh hỏi, bệnh viện nào. Yến Vũ nghe được từ trọng tâm, lòng chùng xuống. Văn Diên có địa chỉ rồi, bèn nói với Yến Vũ, “Tuyên Triết bị tai nạn giao thông, giờ đang ở bệnh viện.” Yến Vũ giật mình kêu lên, Văn Diên đã hối hả đi về chỗ đậu xe. Yến Vũ vô thức kéo tay Văn Diên, thế nhưng chỉ sượt qua một cái, không nắm được gì cả.

Anh thoáng ngơ ngẩn nhìn bàn tay mình, không thể gọi tên được cảm giác này. Anh nghĩ dù sao cũng đã từng yêu thế kia, không thể nào biết tin người ta bị thương mà lại dửng dưng được, nhưng tại sao cứ phải là lúc này, thời cơ chết tiệt. Yến Vũ nghĩ hiện tại dẫu sao cũng không nên ngăn cản, có vẻ vừa hẹp hòi vừa khốn nạn, quá khó coi, bộ dạng ganh ghét thật xấu xí chẳng ra làm sao. Còn đang ngẩn ngơ thì Văn Diên ngừng bước, quay đầu lại nhìn anh, “Lát nữa anh có việc không?” Yến Vũ lắc đầu, Văn Diên thở dài, quay lại nắm tay anh, “Muốn đi chung với tôi không?”

Nửa tiếng sau, bọn họ đến bệnh viện nhân dân, người gọi cho Văn Diên là Văn Dịch, Văn Dịch nói cậu ta với Tuyên Triết đang yên đang lành đi đường, gặp tài xế say xỉn, đáng nhẽ xe tông trúng cậu ta, nhưng vì Tuyên Triết kéo cậu lại, bản thân lại bị xe cuốn ra ngoài. Áo Văn Dịch còn dính máu, mắt đỏ bừng.

Cậu ta bảo mình không mang theo điện thoại, mà dùng điện thoại Tuyên Triết tìm được số Văn Diên, cậu ta không dám liên lạc với ba mẹ, chỉ dám gọi choVăn Diên. Tuyên Triết lúc trên xe cấp cứu thần chí còn tỉnh táo, gãy xương đùi phải rất nặng, lòi cả khớp xương ra ngoài, giờ đang ở trong phòng mổ, không biết chừng nào mới ra.

Giọng Văn Dịch run rẩy, có lẽ là sợ lắm. Văn Diên kéo người ra một bên nói chuyện, Yến Vũ kiếm cái ghế ngồi xuống, mùi thuốc khử trùng trong bệnh viện rất nồng, ngực nặng nề cũng chẳng dễ chịu gì cho cam, anh vừa mới lôi hộp thuốc lá ra, chợt nhớ bệnh viện cấm hút thuốc, bèn bóp trong tay, nhìn trân trân. Không thể làm được gì, tư tưởng không khỏi lan man đi lạc.

Không biết tai nạn bất ngờ này có thể biến thành cơ hội để hai người họ hàn gắn hay không, chẳng phải trên TV đều như thế sao, người yêu chia tay đã lâu, vì sự cố mà gặp lại nhau, gương vỡ lại lành vân vân mây mây, kịch bản máu chó lấy tư liệu từ thực tế, nếu khớp với hiện thực thì, cũng chẳng can hệ gì với anh. Có mà không liên quan cứt ấy, Yến Vũ nghiến răng.

Bóp hộp thuốc nguyên lành bẹp dúm, vò nhàu nát, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay gồ lên, nếu Văn Diên dám chơi trò gương vỡ lại lành, anh sẽ hiếp chết Văn Diên, sau đó bứng bỏ Tuyên Triết, bỏ mẹ cái gương vỡ lại lành đi. Có lẽ vẻ mặt anh bây giờ cực kì hung tợn ác độc, khí tức tỏa ra hết sức đen tối. Văn Diên ngồi xuống, tay bóp cằm anh, xoay mặt anh về phía mình, chau mày hỏi, “Nghĩ gì vậy?”

Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp nói gì, thì nghe giọng Văn Dịch đã lạc đi, khàn khàn từ đằng sau truyền đến. Văn Dịch nói, anh, em biết quan hệ giữa anh và anh Tuyên Triết rồi.

Cả anh lẫn Văn Diên đều giật mình, Văn Dịch tiếp tục nói, “Tin nhắn của anh Tuyên Triết với anh còn giữ lại, chưa xóa đi, em vừa xem thấy. Xin lỗi, tại vì em luôn cảm thấy nghi ngờ, chỉ là chưa xác định.” Văn Diên buông tay đang bóp mặt anh xuống, quay đầu lại nhìn Văn Dịch, nghiêm nghị nói, “Nên là?”

Văn Dịch bị khí thế của anh ruột mình dọa sợ, mắt cậu ta thảng lướt qua Yến Vũ, rồi cố góp nhặt dũng khí lại nói, “Tuy là rất khó chấp nhận, em… em vốn không ủng hộ hai người, nhưng anh Tuyên Triết đã cứu em, anh ấy cũng là người rất tốt, chỉ có anh…” Cậu ta nghênh đón cái nhìn mỗi lúc một sầm xuống của Văn Diên mà gồng lên nói tiếp, “Lúc nào anh cũng lăng nhăng bừa bãi như vậy, ai cũng chịu, anh Tuyên Triết rất đáng thương.”

Yến Vũ nghe câu này thật chói tai, còn sự tức giận của Văn Diên thì nhìn từ đằng sau cũng thấy đã cao ngút trời, anh nghe Văn Diên nói rắn đanh, “Bởi vì mày là em của tao, nên câu này tao chỉ nói đúng một lần thôi. Chuyện giữa tao và cậu ấy đã kết thúc từ lâu, mày không cần vì cậu ấy mà chỉ trích tao, giữa bọn tao không ai nợ ai cả.”

Văn Dịch nhíu mày, như định phản bác, vừa toan nói thì đã bị Văn Diên cắt đứt gọn lỏn, “Chuyện của tao và cậu ấy cũng chỉ có bọn tao được quyền phán xét, cậu ấy không cần sự thông cảm của mày, tao cũng không cần sự chỉ trích của mày.”

Yến Vũ cảm thấy rất khó xử, hai anh em kèn cựa dữ dội, anh ở bên cạnh cũng không thể xen vào, cái gì mà lăng nhăng bừa bãi, ai cũng có thể là đối tượng, anh những muốn phản bác, nhưng đây không phải là lúc. Hai người kia còn đang giằng co, Yến Vũ phát hiện ra đèn phẫu thuật đã tắt. Anh vội vàng đứng lên, chạy vội ra cửa, Tuyên Triết được đẩy ra ngoài, anh vừa đi tới chỗ giường thì cũng là lúc Tuyên Triết mở mắt ra.

Mặt mày tái nhợt tiều tụy, mắt đỏ ké đáng thương, phảng phất vẻ may mắn vì giành giật lại được sự sống. Tuyên Triết nằm đó, vừa ra là gặp ngay Yến Vũ, đôi mắt mệt lừ đừ thoáng mở lớn, rồi lại nhẹ nhàng xuôi xuống. Dáng vẻ ấy khiến Yến Vũ thấy thương tiếc, cầm lòng không được nắm tay Tuyên Triết, nói khe khẽ, “Không có gì đâu, đừng sợ.”

Khóe miệng Tuyên Triết cong lên rất nhẹ, hỏi sao anh lại đến đây, Yến Vũ dựng ngón trỏ bên miệng xuỵt bảo, “Đừng nói chuyện, nghỉ ngơi cho khỏe đi.” Tuyên Triết được tiêm thuốc tê, xương đầu gối đóng đinh thép. Yến Vũ theo đối phương vào phòng bệnh phổ thông xong rồi, hết chuyện để làm, bèn hỏi Tuyên Triết có muốn uống nước không, rồi lấy tăm bông y tế thấm chút nước chấm môi Tuyên Triết.

Hai anh em đằng sau một mực yên lặng không nói tiếng nào, Tuyên Triết cũng chẳng nhìn Văn Diên, chỉ yếu ớt hỏi Văn Dịch một câu, “Không báo cho mẹ em biết đi, bằng không dì ấy sẽ lo lắm đấy.” Văn Dịch lúc này mới bò tới, tủi thân nhoài bên cạnh giường Tuyên Triết, lắc đầu, đã vậy còn cứ liếc Yến Vũ miết, biểu cảm kì cục.

Văn Diên không được ai để ý, bèn tự giác kéo ghế qua ngồi cạnh Yến Vũ, tự nhiên như không nhận lấy ly nước và tăm bông trong tay Yến Vũ, để qua một bên, sau đó hỏi Tuyên Triết, “Còn đau không?” Vẻ mặt Tuyên Triết sững sờ, rì rì gật đầu, kế đó lại hệt như ngớ ra, vội vàng lắc đầu.

Văn Diên thở dài, giơ tay lên túm đầu Văn Dịch, bóp đến độ thằng em kêu la oai oái, rồi kéo nó ra khỏi mép giường, xách cổ áo lên lôi qua chỗ mình, mắng, “Đầu óc ngu si tứ chi phát triển, có tránh xe thôi cũng không nên thân, hại anh Tuyên Triết nằm đó, còn dám tủi thân cái gì.”

Văn Dịch ôm đầu kêu rên thống thiết, Văn Diên cũng chẳng buồn để tâm, chỉ nói với Tuyên Triết rằng, “Cám ơn cậu đã cứu em trai tôi, thực sự cám ơn.” Vẻ mặt chân thành, ngữ điệu thành khẩn. Thế nhưng nụ cười của Tuyên Triết đã có hơi gượng gạo, mãi mới đáp lại, “Tiểu Dịch cũng là em trai tôi.” Bấy giờ, dường như đã mỏi mệt, bèn nhắm mắt lại, không nói gì thêm nữa.

~*~

Can: Yến Yến yandere ghê quá =))


	47. Chapter 47

Nộp tiền viện phí xong rồi, Văn Diên kéo Văn Dịch ra ngoài, trước khi đi Văn Diên còn tước đoạt hộp thuốc lá của anh, bảo mình không mang theo thuốc. Lấy thuốc rồi lại cúi đầu bỏ nhỏ bên tai anh một câu, lưu lại mùi hương nhạt quanh vành tai, rồi dứt ra. Vô thức, Yến Vũ đưa mắt qua nhìn Tuyên Triết, thấy đối phương vẫn đang nhắm mắt, mới cảm thấy nhẹ lòng đôi chút. Người còn đang yếu, hà tất phải chịu thêm đả kích, huống hồ anh có cảm giác không tệ với Tuyên Triết.

Văn Diên dặn anh là tối nay qua nhà gã, lấy đồ bà cụ cho mình, đồng thời gã cũng có chuyện muốn nói với anh. Phòng bệnh yên tĩnh rồi, Yến Vũ không có chuyện gì làm, bèn tắt tiếng chơi game đua xe. Vốn chỉ chơi để giết thời gian, xe cứ ẹo qua trái lắc qua phải, trình độ Yến Vũ cùi hẳn, chơi nát không chịu được. Bấy giờ Tuyên Triết nằm trên giường bỗng lên tiếng, gọi tên anh.

Màn hình di động lắc mạnh một trận, hai chữ GAME OVER to đùng hiện lên trên đầu, xe banh người nát, còn bên ngoài thì Tuyên Triết hỏi rằng, anh với Văn Diên, có phải đang quen nhau hay không. Yến Vũ vội vàng nâng mắt lên lắc đầu, tỏ thái độ mà chính bản thân anh cũng thấy dối trá mà nói rằng làm gì có, anh với Văn Diên không can hệ gì sất, bọn họ đều là đàn ông, chỉ là bạn bè thôi.

Có lẽ vì đau, Tuyên Triết khe khẽ cục cựa hít vào. Cậu không nhìn Yến Vũ, chỉ dời ánh mắt lên nhìn trần nhà, thoáng ngơ ngẩn nói, “Đừng gạt tớ, lần trước… ở nhà hàng, thật ra tớ đã đoán được rồi.” Yến Vũ có đôi chút kinh ngạc, anh tưởng đâu Tuyên Triết chẳng biết gì cả, lại liên tưởng đến ám chỉ trên xe khi ấy, nói không chừng cũng là một phép thử của Tuyên Triết.

Tuyên Triết biết anh cong, thích đàn ông, nhưng còn chuyện anh và Văn Diên, biết được đến đâu cũng khó nói. Thế nhưng anh cũng chẳng nói dối, anh với Văn Diên chưa phải là người yêu, chưa xác định quan hệ, thậm chí cũng chẳng thể ràng buộc nhau, thì làm sao có thể coi là người yêu được. Tuyên Triết gắng cười gượng, cậu nói với Yến Vũ, “Ai cũng bảo người trước khi chết sẽ gặp ‘đèn kéo quân’, khi ấy tớ đã nghĩ rằng mình sẽ chết.”

_(*đèn kéo quân: loại đèn này có đặc điểm là được thiết kế bằng giấy, khi thắp nến lên thì những hình ảnh thiết kế bên trong sẽ hiện lên và xoay liên tục theo vòng. Nên tớ nghĩ gặp ‘đèn kéo quân’ có nghĩa là trước lúc chết sẽ nhìn thấy một chuỗi hình ảnh xoay liên tục, nháng qua đầu, tương tự như cụm từ ‘hồi quang phản chiếu’.)_

Trái tim Yến Vũ căng thẳng, chừng như anh đã đoán được Tuyên Triết sắp nói gì. Tuyên Triết nói rất nhọc nhằn, ngắt quãng, khi mà cậu ấy mất máu quá nhiều, cho rằng mình sẽ chết, cậu ấy nghĩ đến Văn Diên. Nhớ đến đoạn tình cảm từng trải qua quá đỗi thất bại, vì bản thân cậu ấy không đủ tự tin, thời gian xoay vần, đến khi ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, mới nhận ra mình đã bỏ lỡ biết bao nhiêu.

Tuyên Triết nói có lẽ con người vốn rất hèn nhát, đến khi không còn giữ được nữa, mới cảm thấy hối hận, nhưng hối hận cũng vô ích. Chung quy vẫn là nên làm một chút gì đấy, để bản thân không hối hận. Tâm trạng đen tối Yến Vũ vừa mới nén xuống lại bùng lên, anh thật muốn nhẫn nhịn nghe những lời chói tai ấy, nhưng anh nhịn không được. Anh biết rằng có lẽ anh sẽ hối hận vì sự bồng bột của mình, nhưng nếu bây giờ không nói gì, anh sẽ càng hối hận hơn.

Thế nên anh khoanh hai tay lại, tựa người vào ghế, thoáng lạnh lùng nhìn Tuyên Triết. Anh nói, “Hối hận ư, nhưng rất tiếc, tuy đã nghe nhiều như vậy, nhưng tôi không thể an ủi cậu được, bởi vì tôi không muốn cho cậu bất cứ cơ hội nào.” Tuyên Triết thoáng kinh ngạc ngó Yến Vũ, thấy Yến Vũ cười có vẻ gì đó thật xấu xa, “Chính thị, vừa rồi tôi lừa cậu, tôi với anh ta không phải là bạn bè, mà anh ta cũng chỉ có thể là của tôi.”

Yến Vũ ngưng lại một chút, “Tôi cảm thấy cách nói đó quá ấu trĩ, nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu nên hiểu rằng, kể từ ngày cậu buông tay, thì đã nên chuẩn bị sẵn tinh thần rồi. Chứ không phải ở đây than vãn khóc lóc, hối hận cũng đã muộn màng, biến bản thân trở nên khó coi.” Anh vươn tay ra vuốt mặt Tuyên Triết, giọng nói cứng rắn trở nên mềm mỏng, ánh mắt cũng dịu dàng theo, “A Triết, tuy rằng tớ cũng rất thích cậu, nhưng nghĩ đến chuyện cậu từng khiến anh ta khó chịu đến vậy, tớ cũng chẳng thể vui vẻ.”

Tuyên Triết thở hơi gấp một chút, chầm rãi từ tốn, bờ môi cong lên. Cậu ấy nói thật tốt quá, Yến Vũ ngớ người ra. Tuyên Triết nói tiếp, “Cậu thích anh ấy như thế, thật tốt quá.”

Yến Vũ ngây ra, không rõ lại là chiêu chước gì đây. Tuyên Triết thở dốc, chậm chạp nói, “Tớ biết cho dù tớ có muốn bắt đầu lại một lần nữa với anh ấy, thì đôi bên cũng chỉ dằn vặt nhau mà thôi, tuy nói thế này có thể sẽ khiến cậu tức giận, nhưng mà tớ vẫn còn quan tâm anh ấy, nếu như anh ấy có cuộc sống tốt, vậy thì tớ có thể yên tâm rồi, quá khứ, sau cùng cũng chỉ là quá khứ.”

Tới vài giây sau, Yến Vũ mới ngộ ra ý tứ trong lời lẽ đó. Anh trở về ghế ngồi, thấy mông lung như một trò đùa, anh bảo, “Chẳng phải cậu hối hận ư?” Tuyên Triết nhoẻn cười, lộ hàm răng trắng, gian manh nói, “Chẳng phải cậu nói hối hận cũng vô dụng à, anh ta là của cậu nhe.” Mặt Yến Vũ ửng đỏ, bứt rứt xoa xoa vành tai, ngó lơ chỗ khác, “Mới nãy cậu cố tình nói thế, tớ… đương nhiên cũng vậy thôi.”

Tuyên Triết vẫn chỉ cười, không nói gì. Yến Vũ thở dài, “Cậu hào sảng như vậy, thật làm tớ không biết phải nói gì. Hóa ra lần trước, cậu chỉ đang thử tớ, tớ còn tưởng đâu…” Nửa câu sau không nói ra, nhưng cả hai đều hiểu. Có điều Tuyên Triết lại thấy ngượng, ánh mắt mông lung, dường như cũng đang nhớ lại bầu không khí ái muội trên xe lần ấy, hai người nhất thời đều im lặng.

Yến Vũ lên dây cót tinh thần, bèn trêu rằng hóa ra Tuyên Triết không hề động lòng gì với anh, hại anh cứ tưởng đâu bạn bè bao năm không gặp, vừa tái nạm là đã điên đảo tâm thần bạn cũ. Thế mà Tuyên Triết lại rất nghiêm túc nói rằng, “Hồi cậu học cấp 3 tuyệt thế kia, đương nhiên là thích cậu rồi, chỉ là cậu không biết thôi.” Lời bộc bạch này khiến câu vui đùa của Yến Vũ tắt nghẹn, anh kinh ngạc ớ lên.

Tuyên Triết nói kỳ thực khi ấy cậu chưa cong hẳn, cho nên cũng chẳng nhận ra có cảm giác gì. Nhưng sau này khi đã cong rồi, ngẫm nghĩ lại thời cấp 3, trái lại phát giác không ít bí mật. Ví như năm ấy có vài người, có lẽ đều là mục tiêu của mọi người, chỉ là chưa từng nói ra miệng. Yến Vũ cười như mếu, vội khua tay, “Thôi thôi, cậu đừng nói nữa, nói nữa là tớ nổi da gà lên đấy.”

Cũng chẳng phải chàng trai năm ấy chúng ta cùng theo đuổi, cái vai vạn người mê này Yến Vũ sắm không nổi đâu. Trong hồi ức của anh thì xung quanh toàn trai thẳng, nếu có động chạm tay chân thì cũng chỉ là bọn con trai đùa giỡn với nhau, căn bản cũng chẳng nghĩ sâu xa gì hơn. Anh bên này không ngừng phủ nhận, bên kia hai anh em nhà họ Văn vừa vặn vô cửa nghe được khúc đuôi, Văn Dịch cười khẩy, bảo anh Tuyên Triết ơi anh cũng nói lố quá rồi đó.

Văn Diên xách theo bịch cháo đi vào, để cháo lên bàn nhỏ bên cạnh giường bệnh, đáp tay lên vai Yến Vũ, nghiêm nghị phản bác em mình, “Anh lại thấy không lố chút nào.” Văn Dịch liếc anh mình tỏ vẻ không phục cho lắm, rồi lại lia mắt qua Yến Vũ, quét lên quét xuống, có chút hậm hực nói, “Được rồi, tạm coi như không lố quá.”

Trước sau mâu thuẫn, coi như là một lời khen đi, Yến Vũ lại càng thấy nhột nhạt hơn, cựa vai đẩy rơi tay Văn Diên, bảo mình ra ngoài hút thuốc. Hút vài điếu xong rồi, quay lại phòng bệnh thì Tuyên Triết đã ngủ, Văn Diên chắn ngay cửa phòng bệnh, bảo mình về thôi. Xuyên qua bả vai Văn Diên, Yến Vũ thấy Tuyên Triết nằm trên giường, hai mắt nhắm chặt, bèn nói khẽ là cần một người ở lại trông nom, Văn Diên nói oan có đầu nợ có chủ, để tên nhóc Văn Dịch ở lại được rồi.

Anh có phần không tán thành, ai ngờ Văn Diên lại ngó anh bằng ánh mắt rõ phức tạp, hỏi lại lần nữa, “Anh có chắc là thật sự muốn tôi ở lại trông không?” Yến Vũ buồn cười nhướng mày, “Chả có nhẽ, em trai anh làm gì biết chăm nom người bệnh, sao bằng anh được. Thôi cứ an tâm ở lại đây giúp em trả nợ đi.” Văn Diên tủm tỉm, nói kể anh cũng tri kỷ thật đấy, hẳn là cũng muốn ở lại đây chăm sóc Tuyên Triết hơn?

Yến Vũ lười lý sự với đối phương, lảm nhảm xong rồi, bèn rời khỏi bệnh viện. Mãi cho đến tối anh mới sực nhớ ra hồi ở phòng bệnh Văn Diên có kêu anh qua nhà, thế là bèn tắm táp kỹ lưỡng, mông má trong phòng tắm cả buổi trời mới đi ra. Vốn là anh đã thay đồ chỉn chu rồi, nhưng lại nghĩ lỡ như Văn Diên mặc áo ngủ, anh ăn vận thế này chẳng phải buồn cười lắm sao, thế là bèn đổi tới đổi lui, cuối cùng mặc áo thun quần sóc đơn giản, nghịch rối mái tóc đã được chải chuốt, cầm Phật bài của bà cụ, miệng nhai kẹo cao su nhóp nhép đi lên lầu.

Văn Diên về nhà bận rộn một hồi, lúc mở cửa ra đầu rịn đầy mồ hôi, Yến Vũ thuận tay lau lau cho gã, chào buổi tối, rồi dúi hộp đựng Phật bài vào tay Văn Diên, đi vào nhà trước. Đến chừng nhìn thấy quang cảnh trong nhà rồi, nụ cười trên mặt Yến Vũ tắt ngúm. Trong phòng khách chất đống mấy thùng giấy, đựng đầy đồ đạc, còn những khung hình treo đầy tường, đều bị gỡ xuống hết.

~*~

_Can: Tuyên Triết, người đâu mà dễ thương ;__; còn Yến Yến tắm rửa y như chờ thị tẩm, tự giác quá =))_


	48. Chapter 48

Nhà thiếu vắng rất nhiều đồ đạc, rõ là vừa mới bắt đầu dọn dẹp đây thôi, có phần bừa bãi, chưa đến mức trống huơ trống hoác. Yến Vũ nghe tiếng mình khô khốc cất lên, anh hỏi, “Chuyện anh muốn nói là chuyện này sao?” Văn Diên đằng sau đóng cửa lại, đi lướt qua Yến Vũ, ngồi xuống sô pha mở hộp ra, nhìn thấy miếng Phật bài thì buông câu cảm thán thật có lòng quá, rồi cầm lên ngắm nghía hoa văn.

Văn Diên vỗ vỗ vị trí trống bên cạnh, bảo Yến Vũ qua đây ngồi, thái độ rất bình thản, cứ như chẳng hề nhìn thấy vẻ mặt cứng đơ của Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ đi qua, nhưng không ngồi xuống bên cạnh Văn Diên, mà kiếm một góc ngồi xổm xuống, dựa vào một cái thùng giấy, ló đầu nhìn vào trong thùng, bên trong đựng một ít tạp chí sách báo, hai ba cây bút, còn có cả kính bơi và đèn pin, vài hộp trà, một vài món đồ chơi nho nhỏ.

Bên trong chất bừa không theo trật tự nào, Yến Vũ kéo ngăn tủ bên cạnh ra, trống không, đại khái là đều chất vào thùng giấy hết rồi. Yến Vũ nhớ lúc còn ở dưới quê, Văn Diên nói với anh định dọn đi, chỉ là anh quá lơi là, ném tít chuyện này ra sau đầu. Lại còn hết sức tự tin, cho rằng Văn Diên và mình tâm ý tương thông. Anh nhìn chòng chọc ngăn kéo hồi lâu, hết thảy cảm giác, thật khó diễn tả bằng lời.

Văn Diên khui lon bia, bọt trào ra khỏi miệng lon, gã bàn giao với Yến Vũ rằng, khoảng chừng một tuần gì đó thôi, gã đã hỏi giúp Yến Vũ vụ sang sửa rồi, chỉ cần gã đi thôi là có thể khơi thông tầng trên với tầng dưới, cuối cùng thì cũng trả lại cho anh một căn nhà hoàn chỉnh. Yến Vũ quay đầu lại, cười bảo Văn Diên thật có lòng, thế nhưng ánh mắt sa sầm, hệt như một mồi pháo bị dội nước, xỉn đen, xám xịt hết cả. Anh bảo là tuy bà cụ muốn cho Phật bài, nhưng anh bây giờ không thích đưa cho.

Yến Vũ đứng lên đi đến chỗ Văn Diên, vươn tay ra sờ cổ Văn Diên, cuốn sợi dây đỏ tính tháo Phật bài trên cổ Văn Diên xuống. Văn Diên bắt lấy cổ tay anh, ngả người ra đằng sau, “Nội không đồng ý anh làm vậy đâu nha, đã tặng rồi lí nào lại lấy về.” Mặt Yến Vũ lạnh tanh, anh không cho Văn Diên cười, cũng đừng có gọi nội, không biết lại tưởng đâu họ thân nhau lắm vậy.

Văn Diên ngây ngẩn, chân mày giãn ra, thả lỏng tay, để Yến Vũ tháo Phật bài xuống với tác phong có chút thô bạo, gã bình tĩnh nói với Yến Vũ, “Tôi không gọi nữa, anh đừng giận.” Giọng điệu Văn Diên như dỗ dành con nít, cười định quơ eo Yến Vũ, nhưng bị né đi. Yến Vũ cướp bia của Văn Diên, tu một hơi hơn nửa lon, lửa trong lòng không vơi đi mà còn bốc cao hơn.

Anh cảm thấy Văn Diên đang trêu mình như ghẹo khỉ, anh vừa tự cho là như thế kia, vừa mới dương dương đắc ý thì bị người ta tát cho một phát, đầu óc choáng váng vẹo cả mặt mày, đương sự lại ngọt ngào ban cho anh một nụ hôn, một nụ cười, cứ như chỉ cần vậy là anh cảm thấy thỏa mãn rồi. Anh dộng lon bia xuống bàn cái rầm, bia bắn tung tóe lên mu bàn tay, chảy xuống cổ tay, dính vào lòng bàn tay rin rít.

Văn Diên tò mò hỏi, “Sao anh bực bội vậy?” Yến Vũ liếc đối phương, mắt sắc lẻm như dao, như muốn rọc lớp da mặt kia xuống, coi bên trong là cái quái quỷ gì. Anh hỏi, “Anh không biết?” Văn Diên thành thạo rút khăn giấy ra lau sạch sẽ bia dính trên tay anh, rồi mới hồi đáp, “Tôi nên biết sao?”

Yến Vũ chưa kịp nói gì, Văn Diên đã nói tiếp, “Tôi chỉ nhớ là, anh bảo tôi đừng hiểu lầm, hai ta không phải mối quan hệ như nội anh nghĩ.” Yến Vũ sắp bị tức ói máu, né tay Văn Diên đi, “Nên là?”, Văn Diên như không nhận ra sự tức giận của mình, tiếp tục nắm tay anh, nói một cách ngây thơ vô số tội, “Tôi hiểu lầm rồi.”

Qua một lúc lâu lắc, bốn chữ đơn giản bên trên, hệt như mới được phân rã, chậm chạp chui vào trong não anh, lặp đi lặp lại, phân tách tổ hợp, Yến Vũ hệt như mất đi khả năng phân tích, một hồi lâu sau, mới hoang mang ừa một tiếng. Văn Diên tiếp tục nói, “Có rảnh hỗ trợ dọn nhà không?” Yến Vũ lúc này mới hoàn hồn, đón nhận ánh mắt của Văn Diên, bỗng dưng bừng tỉnh ngộ, cả buổi tối này, kể từ lúc bước vào căn nhà, con người này thủng tha thủng thẳng, nắm lấy tay anh, hệt như vật nằm trong lòng bàn tay, từng bước bức ép, chính là để bức ra…

“Không được đi.”

“Không được đi, tôi yêu anh.”

_(*Lời tác giả: cảnh báo trước, chương này phản công! Chương này phản công! Chương này phản công, chuyện quan trọng nói ba lần!_

_Ai thấy mìn rồi thì đừng đọc đừng đọc đừng đọc, đọc rồi thì đừng chửi người khác, tôi đã nhắc rồi đấy!)_

Nên là sự hiểu lầm của anh đúng như tôi suy nghĩ phải không, anh đã hiểu lầm mối quan hệ của chúng ta, anh hiểu lầm rồi, là vì yêu tôi, nên anh mới tìm tôi, đố kỵ ghen tuông, hết thảy là vì yêu, chỉ vì tôi mà thôi. Không cần thiết hỏi ra miệng, cũng chẳng cần phải nghe trả lời. Chỉ cần đối diện nhau, là đã đủ tỏ tường. Yến Vũ khom xuống nâng mặt Văn Diên lên, khóa môi người kia, nóng bỏng khát khao. Anh nghe Văn Diên nói giữa lúc triền miên, “Tôi muốn ở bên anh.”

Lời thoại chưa kịp nói ra lúc trưa nay, bây giờ bổ sung, hệt như bánh răng khớp lại. Cơn gió vốn dĩ nên lướt qua gian phòng, cuối cùng đã tự nguyên dừng chân nán lại, cơn gió phóng túng xô đổ cánh cửa, lại bị từng ngóc ngách trong căn phòng, dịu dàng quyến luyến bịn rịn, ôm trọn từng vuông đất, không còn thoát ra nữa. Thứ mà anh muốn nắm lấy, đã được trân trọng đặt lên tay anh, trái tim chân thành của Văn Diên, chứ không phải là một tay chơi.

Màn hôn nóng bỏng tựa lửa cháy lan trảng cỏ, người Yến Vũ nóng ngùn ngụt, anh muốn Văn Diên, muốn điên đảo, muốn chiếm lấy người đàn ông này trọn vẹn, chứng minh rằng người này hoàn toàn thuộc về anh, bèn xé toạc áo sơ mi của Văn Diên, mấy cái cúc bung đứt tung tóe, đẩy Văn Diên còn đang choáng váng chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra xuống sô pha, Yến Vũ áp lên ngực Văn Diên, bên dưới lòng bàn tay là trái tim đương đập mạnh mẽ, anh nói, “Tôi muốn anh, tôi muốn làm anh.”

Trong thùng giấy bên cạnh có gel bôi trơn, anh vừa bôi gel xong là lập tức thô bạo xông vào cơ thể Văn Diên, không giây phút nào rời mắt khỏi Văn Diên, nhìn đối phương đau đớn cực độ vì anh, nét mặt vặn vẹo mà nén nhịn. Văn Diên chửi thề, Yến Vũ liếc xuống dưới, quả nhiên nơi đang bao bọc anh đã chảy máu. Yến Vũ chẳng hề thấy ngượng, trái lại hưng phấn cực điểm, anh nâng bàn tọa Văn Diên lên, dấn mình vào sâu hơn một chút, anh căng thẳng cực độ, mồ hôi tuôn đầy trán. Anh thích hình ảnh Văn Diên đau đớn vì anh, chỉ có anh mới có thể khiến người này đau đớn như vậy, anh hoàn toàn chiếm giữ đối phương, và người đó chỉ yêu mỗi mình anh.

Người Văn Diên run lên vì đau, nhưng vẫn cắn răng, bảo anh tiếp tục. Thế là anh bèn rút dây nịt trên lưng quần jean của Văn Diên, trói cẳng chân và bắp đùi phải của Văn Diên lại, muốn khép cũng chẳng thể khép chặt, đẩy đùi phải Văn Diên ép lên ngực, rồi nhanh chóng mạnh mẽ dùi vào trong nơi chứa đựng mình, nơi ấy không hề trơn tru, chật chội, không thể coi là sướng, nhưng về mặt tinh thần thì anh cũng đã thỏa mãn lắm rồi. Sau cùng anh cũng đã khai phá được lớp ngoài cứng rắn xù xì, chạm vào đến nơi mềm mại nhất. Văn Diên thì vẫn nuông chiều anh, trong cơn đau đến khốn khổ, vẫn cố thả lỏng cơ thể cứng ngắc, buông ra vô số nụ hôn.

Văn Diên tự túm tóc mình, hai gò má đỏ bừng, chừng đau dữ lắm mới kêu lên một tiếng, còn lại thì toàn nhắm mắt không nói gì. Yến Vũ qua cơn sướng bùng nổ lúc đầu rồi, bèn thả chậm lại, tìm tòi điểm nhạy cảm của Văn Diên, rút nhẹ ra một thoáng, rồi chầm chậm tống vào, anh nâng vật bán cương của Văn Diên lên, ve vuốt túi trứng rũ trệ xuống.

Vật ấy không có phản ứng gì dữ dội lắm, hồi lâu cũng chẳng cứng hơn thêm xíu nào. Yến Vũ chau mày mắm môi, dịch ra một thoáng, anh thấy trán Văn Diên đổ mồ hôi, bèn hỏi, “Vẫn đau sao?” Văn Diên mở đôi mắt dính ướt mồ hôi ra, “Không sao, làm đi.” Thế sao được, Yến Vũ khom xuống ngậm vú phải Văn Diên, dương vật vùi sâu trong người đối phương, dạo qua mấy bận với tâm thế không tìm ra được điểm G là không bỏ cuộc chơi, mài cọ chậm rãi, đến khi mài ra nước, cọ đến vách ruột chặt căng dần dà nới lỏng, thứ kia từ tốn ngóc đầu lên, anh mới kéo tóc Văn Diên, cắn yết hầu, tiếp tục hùng hổ xoành xoạch.

Không rõ bao lâu trôi qua, anh bò xuống người Văn Diên, Văn Diên bắn một lần, cơ thể nhuốm đỏ dục tình, giữa đôi mày thấp thoáng vẻ mỏi mệt. Anh cũng không mang bao, thứ ấy chảy ra khỏi mông Văn Diên. Tháo dây nịt cột trên đùi Văn Diên xuống, vết bầm ứ xanh rõ mồn một. Cộng thêm anh không kiềm chế được, phát vào mông Văn Diên búa lua xua, cơ ngực rèn luyện căng tràn săn chắc còn để lại lắm dấu tay của anh hơn. Vết tích giao hoan chi chít khắp người Văn Diên, quả thật nhìn thấy cũng hơi hãi.

Dịu dàng đầy ắp con tim Yến Vũ, anh vuốt ve những dấu vết ấy, hỏi Văn Diên có muốn vào phòng tắm không, anh giúp rửa cho. Ai dè Văn Diên mở mắt ra, bắt lấy gáy anh, lại ấn anh xuống người mình, theo sau đó là âm thanh khàn khàn đặc trưng sau khi ân ái, ra lệnh rằng, “Chưa đủ, cưỡi lên đi.”

~*~

_Can: phản công rồi đó =)) có ai cảm thấy thất vọng không? Còn đâu danh tiếng tay chơi kỹ thuật cao khiến cả nửa tây thành phố thương nhớ, đau chết con người ta rồi =)) thôi xuống dùm cái =))_


	49. Chapter 49

Dầu bôi trơn rất lạnh và dính, tự nong nới mình là một cảm giác thật lạ lùng. Vách ruột bao bọc ngón tay, bủa trong cái nóng hực, cái nhức xót, sự tồn tại của ngón tay, thảng thốt có cảm giác lệch lạc, hệt như đây không phải là cơ thể mình, nhưng rồi lại thấy chân thật không gì sánh bằng. Yến Vũ vẫn ở trên người Văn Diên, chỉ khác ở chỗ, giờ anh đang cưỡi lên eo đối phương, cặp đùi săn chắc tì vào cơ bụng rắn rỏi, sau eo bị dương vật dựng thẳng đứng cọ quẹt ướt nhầy một mảng, trông thứ ấy hưng phấn cực kì. Nhưng Văn Diên thì lại tay phải gác má, tựa vào sô pha, bóp eo anh bảo là gã đau lắm không cử động được.

Yến Vũ lại nhét thêm một ngón tay vào, lưng tuôn mồ hôi ròng ròng, thậm chí còn chảy xuống kẽ mông anh, anh bảo, “Đau như vậy hẳn là nên nghỉ ngơi mới phải chứ?” Văn Diên cười trầm thấp, kế đó ra lệnh, kề qua đây, tôi muốn nhấm nháp vú anh. Yến Vũ bèn nhoài người áp tới, cần cổ ưỡn lên cao. Không biết có phải động tác này đã khiến cho một chút tính vùi dập trong xương tủy Văn Diên phát ra hay không, Văn Diên ngậm nút vú anh thôi không nói, còn nghiến như nhai cắn, quanh quầng vú đều bầm xanh một mảng lớn. Còn phập vai anh một cú, vừa đau vừa ngứa.

Yến Vũ khe khẽ hít hơi, đằng sau đã nới lỏng ra kha khá, bèn cầm bao cao su Văn Diên nhét vào tay anh lên. Tay toàn là gel bôi trơn, trơn quá nên xé mãi không xong, thế là Yến Vũ bèn dùng răng xé, ngậm bao trong miệng, khuỵu gối chuồi ra đằng sau, định dùng miệng mang bao cho đối phương. Kết quả là anh vừa khom người xuống, Văn Diên đã nâng cằm anh lên, lấy bao cao su trong miệng anh ra, “Anh không cần phải làm loại chuyện này.”

Rồi gã tự chụp bao cao su lên dương vật mình, nâng mông Yến Vũ, từ tốn đưa vật cứng vào trong cửa động đã mềm xốp. Yến Vũ vịn vai Văn Diên, có chút khó chịu. Văn Diên không ngừng hôn lên mặt anh, dịu dàng có, tình cảm có, nhưng không dịu dàng thái quá. Yến Vũ bấm vai đối phương, đẩy gã ngã xuống sô pha lại, có phần khiêu khích nói, “Mông đau quá, nên hết sức rồi hửm?”

Văn Diên tức thì phá ra cười to, Yến Vũ thở hổn hển, nhấn vai Văn Diên không cho cục cựa, tự mình lúc lắc mông, tìm kiếm thế để nuốt chửng thứ kia từng chút một vào trong người. Anh không cần Văn Diên vì mối quan hệ biến đổi mà thay đổi bản thân, không cần thiết phải nhượng bộ trên giường như vậy. Thứ tình yêu dịu dàng nâng niu, có lẽ sẽ mang đến dễ chịu, nhưng nhất định không đạt được khoái cảm tối thượng.

Anh tin rằng quan điểm về mặt tình dục của anh và Văn Diên giống nhau, nếu như vì tình yêu mà ràng buộc tình dục, vậy thì thiệt thòi quá rồi. Qua vài lần làm tình với Văn Diên, anh thích sự mãnh liệt, anh biết Văn Diên cũng vậy. Thế nên sau khi đã thích ứng được rồi, anh cũng đã nuốt sâu được một nửa, bèn bắt đầu nhún mông lên xuống, tốc độ chậm rãi tăng tốc, vùi sâu rồi lại sâu hơn.

Đôi mắt Văn Diên không xê dịch mà dán chằm chằm vào hình ảnh hứng tình ngời ngời của anh, đong đầy trong đó là sự tán thưởng, ngây ngất, tình dục không ngừng giao thoa, tràn ngập si mê. Văn Diên ôm vòng eo mạnh mẽ rướm đầy mồ hôi của anh, anh dập xuống, gã hích lên, cả hai ở trên sô pha cùng tạo ra âm thanh cọ sát đầy dâm dật. Hết lần này đến lần khác, kẽ đùi đụng đến bao tinh hoàn, cửa mình quẹt qua bộ lông, cơ thể Yến Vũ cũng lấm chấm đỏ, khuôn ngực kề cận rung động, Yến Vũ nhún mông cực lực, đẩy quy đầu tráng kiện dập nhanh, mạnh, chuẩn vào đúng điểm sướng trong người, khoái cảm bừng bừng khiến nửa người dưới của anh gần như tê lịm vì sướng.

Anh cười nói với Văn Diên rằng, hàng khủng thật đúng là dùng thích. Vừa to lại vừa dài, đụng đến hết thảy mọi ngóc ngách, nửa thân dưới cơ hồ bị dùi đến tan chảy, dương vật cứng đờ của anh không ngừng rỉ nước. Anh vừa dứt lời, Văn Diên mới than mông đau không cử động được túm lấy chân phải của anh gác lên vai mình, đẩy anh vào tư thế ép vào lưng ghế sô pha rộng rãi, hai tay túm lấy lưng ghế, vây anh chặt chẽ trong khuôn ngực và vòng tay, hệt như một con sư tử ngạo nghễ, chiếm đoạt anh, tùy ý buông thả dục vọng dữ dội phát tiết trên người anh.

Dập mạnh rút mạnh, Văn Diên đè anh đến ná thở, như muốn giết anh luôn, dương vật anh cương đỏ sậm, giương cao chọc thẳng, vung vẩy lộp bộp lên cơ bụng rắn như đá của Văn Diên, quy đầu ướt mèm, đường rãnh nằm kề cửa huyệt bị nhồi nhét nhoe nhoét những dâm thủy. Văn Diên đè lên đùi phải anh, xé toạc cơ thể anh, xương chậu căng ra đỡ lấy đùi, sô pha không ngừng binh vào tường đùng đùng, hình như trên tường còn có bụi rớt xuống, nhưng chẳng ai quan tâm.

Trước khi chân phải sắp bị chuột rút tới nơi, bọn họ đổi tư thế, Yến Vũ quỳ gối trên thảm sàn, Văn Diên từ đằng sau nâng eo lên tiến vào, tấm thảm mềm mại chịu không nổi sức lực khủng khiếp từ đằng sau dộng tới, Yến Vũ gục đầu, tầm nhìn dao lắc dữ dội, đầu gối anh đau đớn ửng đỏ, không biết là bị cà nát thành ra cái gì rồi, sóng tình dâng trào, không ai chịu ngừng lại cả.

Anh cảm nhận Văn Diên không ngừng ve vuốt lưng anh, đồ vẽ lại hình xăm trên ấy. Anh nghe Văn Diên hỏi anh có còn nhớ cái lúc mình nhảy nhót hay không, tổng cộng hai lần, một lần trên sàn một lần dưới sàn. Cái dáng vẻ dâm đãng cùng cực ấy, cái thần thái khoe mẽ cuồng ngạo cực điểm ấy, này mông này lưng, này hình xăm, gã đã muốn chơi anh lâu lắm rồi, cũng như hôm nay vậy, khom lưng gục đầu, mông vểnh cao, nuốt lấy của quý của gã.

Yến Vũ cười ngắt quãng, anh nói anh biết từ khuya rồi, Văn Diên chưa từng giấu giếm dục vọng của mình. Nào ngờ người đằng sau bỗng dưng đè lên người anh nặng trịch, hơi thở nóng hổi cắn vành tai anh, đùng đục nói rằng, “Giờ thì chỉ có mình tôi được phép nhìn thôi.” Giọng điệu thỏa mãn, còn có vẻ đắc ý, hệt như một đứa trẻ, cọ cọ người anh, hôn má anh. Rõ là đang làm tình một cách trắng trợn trần trụi, thế nhưng nụ hôn lại có dáng dấp ngây thơ.

Yến Vũ nghĩ bụng, gã đàn ông này quả thật là càng lúc càng cưng không chịu nổi. Quấn quít một hồi, Văn Diên kéo anh dậy, ấn anh lên người mình, anh trở tay ôm cổ Văn Diên, bụng dưới run lẩy bẩy, khoái cảm trào dâng đến điểm nhất định, anh đưa tay tuốt dương vật một lúc, rồi bắn phụt ra, làm dơ tấm thảm. Cực khoái qua rồi, Văn Diên cũng không tiếp tục rong ruổi trong người anh nữa, mà tháo bao xuống, hôn lên gáy Yến Vũ, dùng tay tuốt, bắn lên hình xăm.

Hai người nghỉ ngơi trong phòng khách một chặp, Yến Vũ kêu đói, muốn ra ngoài ăn khuya. Anh và Văn Diên vào phòng tắm rửa, anh mặc đồ Văn Diên, xỏ dép lào xuống lầu, dắt Tiểu Tư ra ngoài, cùng nhau tản bộ. Tư thế đi đứng của cả hai đứa đều chẳng thoải mái gì cho cam. Đôi bên ngó nhau một hồi, rồi cùng ôm bụng cười ngặt nghẽo.

Tiểu Tư ngóc đầu hết ngó qua bên này, lại nghiêng qua bên kia, oẳng oẳng hai tiếng, hớn hở xoay mòng mòng, tự dí theo cái đuôi của mình. Yến Vũ đi trước, chưa tày mấy bước thì có ai đó nắm tay giữ lại. Văn Diên tự nhiên đan vào kẽ tay anh, hỏi muốn ăn gì, gã biết có một quán mì ngon lắm. Nước lèo được ninh từ nguyên liệu thật, bán đắt như tôm tươi.

Ăn mì xong rồi trở về nhà, giữa đường Yến Vũ nhìn thấy tiệm mình từng xăm. Anh bảo Văn Diên vào xem chơi, anh quen biết chủ tiệm lâu lắm rồi. Chủ tiệm là nữ, để tóc ngắn, tay xăm trổ, môi đỏ rực, mặc áo thun đen chữ T, miệng ngậm điếu thuốc, thấy Yến Vũ thì nhào đến ôm một cái, bóp vòng eo gầy gầy của anh. Ôm Yến Vũ xong lại chuyển qua ôm Tiểu Tư, tay xoa xoa đầu cún, nhưng mắt lại đảo qua Văn Diên, “Đây là?”

Yến Vũ quay qua Văn Diên giới thiệu, cô chủ tên là Hà Tiểu Hòa, lúc giới thiệu Văn Diên với cô chủ, anh còn ngả ngớn chêm một câu, “Trai của đây, đừng có nhìn người ta lâu như vậy, tém tém lại đi, đây cũng biết hắn rất đẹp trai mà.” Tiểu Hòa liếc một cái lọt lòng trắng, rồi phóng khoáng chìa tay phải với Văn Diên, “Gọi Tiểu Hòa được rồi.” Sau đó cô nàng che miệng, dùng âm lượng ai cũng nghe thủng mà nói rằng, “Cho anh biết một bí mật nhé, cái tên Yến Vũ này là chúa sợ đau, hồi đi xăm còn khóc lâu ơi là lâu.”


	50. Chapter 50

Văn Diên nhìn Yến Vũ như có điều chi nghĩ ngợi, bèn đáp, “Vậy ư, vụ này giờ tôi mới biết đấy.” Hà Tiểu Hòa cười haha, vậy chắc là núp khóc rồi, không cho gã nhìn thấy. Một lần đi xăm cũng phải mất mấy tiếng đồng hồ, muốn núp cũng không có chỗ núp. Yến Vũ dĩ nhiên không thể để ai nói xấu mình như vậy, bèn phản bác lại, “Đừng nghe thím ấy ba xạo, đó chỉ là chảy nước mắt sinh lý thôi.”

Hình xăm của Yến Vũ khá phức tạp, nội chỉ vẽ lên thôi đã tốn đến hai tiếng rồi, phần phun màu sau đó càng khỏi phải nói, màu sắc biến đổi là nhờ kim không ngừng xăm liên tục cùng một chỗ, mới tạo ra chỗ nhạt chỗ đậm. Lần đầu tiên anh xăm tốn đến năm tiếng, mà chỉ mới lên màu phân nửa, khi ấy tay chân nhức mỏi bắt đầu run không kiểm soát được, mồ hôi tuôn đầy đầu, nước mắt cũng trào ra theo.

Chuyện đó bị Hà Tiểu Hòa lôi ra trêu ghẹo không biết bao nhiêu lần, Văn Diên cười tủm tỉm, nói tiếc quá ha, thật muốn nhìn coi thế nào. Ai ngờ Hà Tiểu Hòa vỗ tay đánh bốp, bảo có video quay lại, một con bé trong tiệm cô nàng có ghi lại, độ mười mấy phút gì đó. Yến Vũ bó tay trơ mắt ngó Hà Tiểu Hòa thêm wechat của Văn Diên, rồi tìm cái video đó, bắn qua.

Anh ho một tiếng, bảo Hà Tiểu Hòa này, tôi đến tìm cô là có chuyện đàng hoàng đấy nhé. Văn Diên ngó qua Yến Vũ dọ hỏi, rõ ràng Yến Vũ bảo vào xem chơi thôi, hóa ra là có chuyện khác nữa hả. Tiểu Tư đang chơi đùa với một cô bé khác trong tiệm, Tiểu Hòa đưa hai người vào phòng làm việc, lấy dụng cụ ra. Một cái hộp nhỏ, có gạc tẩm cồn và dụng cụ bấm lỗ tai. Yến Vũ bảo Tiểu Hòa đưa cho Văn Diên, anh muốn Văn Diên tự tay làm.

Văn Diên còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Tiểu Hòa đã dúi đồ vào tay Văn Diên, xỉa xói Yến Vũ, “Cố tình khoe ân ái trong tiệm của chế nha.” Yến Vũ chỉ cười không nói gì, thong dong ngồi xuống, ngoan ngoãn nhìn Văn Diên. Tiểu Hòa chịu không nổi, đành quay qua chỉ Văn Diên cách sử dụng, đưa cho cái bao tay, xong bỏ ra ngoài.

Văn Diên đi đến, anh ngồi ngay ngắn, ngẩng lên nhìn Văn Diên, thấy đối phương nghiêng người ra trước, cắn thùy tai anh. Khoảnh thịt mềm mại được ngậm trong vòm miệng ấm áp, tiếng nút ướt át vọng chấn vào trong màng nhĩ, mảng hồng nhạt từ tai anh loang ra mặt. Văn Diên ngậm thùy tai anh, cuốn nút đầy dục tính, kéo nhay, rồi lại nghiến nhiều lần. Anh chỉ cảm thấy thùy tai đau nhức, rồi nghe âm thanh ướt át đè nén của Văn Diên kề sát bên tai anh nói rằng, “Làm dấu.”

Rồi Văn Diên đeo bao tay vào, xoa cồn lên lỗ tai anh. Hơi ấm ngón tay cách lớp cao su, ngấm vào trong lớp thịt thùy tai. Văn Diên rũ mắt xuống, dục vọng đen tối và cảm giác thỏa mãn bắt đầu khuấy lên trong đôi đồng tử. Tai anh được ve vuốt một lúc, trong hơi ấm bao phủ và tầm nhìn bị ngáng đi, anh ấy thế mà lại có cảm giác nôn nóng, run rẩy và kích động không thể kiềm chế.

Dụng cụ lạnh lẽo áp lên thùy tai anh, dường như chỉ là một thoáng vụt qua, mà lại như kéo dài đến vô tận, chỉ trong một nháy mắt, ‘póc’ một tiếng, tai truyền đến cảm giác đau rát, đinh bấm lóe sáng lành lạnh, găm vào thùy tai anh. Yến Vũ khẽ nhíu mày, rồi ngửng đầu lên cười, anh kéo lưng Văn Diên xuống, hôn lên tai đối phương một cái.

Anh bảo, “Khuyên tai đâu, khuyên tai anh nói chuẩn bị cho tôi, chừng nào đưa?” Văn Diên né lỗ tai anh rồi vươn tay ôm anh, bảo coi chừng vết thương, nghe câu hỏi của Yến Vũ, bèn đáp rằng, “Làm xong lâu rồi, cái hồi còn rảnh ấy.” Yến Vũ thoáng kinh ngạc, hỏi ngược, “Anh thật đúng là đa-zi-năng, trước thì đóng ghế, giờ còn làm khuyên tai?”

Cho đến chừng anh thấy khuyên tai rồi, thì đúng là dở khóc dở cười, cái gì mà làm xong rồi, rành rành là đôi khuy cài măng-sét anh tặng hồi trước, phần kim ghim đã được mài nhỏ, thích hợp để xỏ tai. Văn Diên lại coi như không, bảo, này không phải cái anh tặng đâu, là khuy măng-sét mới mua đó, cái Yến Vũ tặng gã để gã dùng cài tay áo. Hiện tại bọn họ đang ở nhà Văn Diên, Tiểu Tư nằm bên cạnh ngủ khò khò.

Yến Vũ tò mò hỏi, “Lúc trước anh cứ bảo đã chọn được khuyên tai cho tôi, là cái này à? Anh nghĩ gì thế, lại đi làm ra chuyện này, lại còn mua thêm một cặp nữa.” Văn Diên tự nhiên nằm xuống, gối đầu lên đùi Yến Vũ, gã đáp, “Không biết, khi ấy muốn làm vậy thì làm thôi, tôi cảm thấy thiết kế này hợp với anh hơn, nhưng giờ nghĩ lại, có lẽ ngay từ trong tiềm thức, tôi đã muốn độc chiếm anh rồi.”

Bởi vì hợp với gã, nên muốn đeo trên người anh, bởi vì là đồ của gã, nên muốn giữ lại ở vị trí có thể nhìn thấy được, cho dù đấy là tín hiệu chỉ có đôi bên mới hiểu, hành động vô tâm nhưng không giấu được tâm tư của mình. Văn Diên lấy di động ra, xem đoạn video về Yến Vũ vừa được cô chủ gửi cho. Trong video Yến Vũ cởi áo, nằm trên ghế da đen, làn da dưới ánh sáng trắng và nền đen càng trở nên sáng bóng, vai rộng eo thon, vết sẹo lờ nhờ rạch từ bả vai kéo dài xuống giữa đến đốt sống cùng, dài đến mức nhìn mà thấy kinh.

Yến Vũ năm năm trước nằm trên đó, má tì lên mu bàn tay, đùa giỡn với cô nhóc quay phim. Đôi mắt phong lưu lạc lối nhìn về phía ống kính, bóng sáng trong mắt trập trùng, khóe môi cong nửa vời, đầy biếng nhác, Yến Vũ trong ấy cao giọng hỏi Hà Tiểu Hòa đã chuẩn bị xong chưa đấy, đợi nữa là anh lạnh chịu không nổi đâu. Yến Vũ không nhịn được run rẩy, tấm chăn lông màu đỏ đắp trên mông trượt xuống.

Người quay phim giật mình á một tiếng, màn hình rung lắc mấy cái, rồi lại yên lặng, Yến Vũ ôm chăn, cánh tay chống lên ghế nằm, cười xin lỗi, nói anh không cố ý làm cô bé giật mình đâu, video nhá đen một cái, rồi lại sáng lên, gã gối đầu trên đùi Yến Vũ, tay phải vén áo lên, sờ bụng và đường nhân ngư của anh, thuận tay hết sức.

Trong video tiếp theo thì hình xăm đã lên xong rồi, phủ màu được một nửa, Tiểu Hòa bảo mặt mũi ném đi đâu rồi, còn rút khăn giấy đưa cho Yến Vũ, Yến Vũ đang úp mặt trong vòng tay, đột nhiên ngẩng lên, đôi mắt sáng rực, cứ như là nhìn trực diện Văn Diên ngoài màn hình, làm người ta hết hồn, nhìn kỹ lại, mới thấy vành mắt đỏ ửng rất rõ, ngập tràn hơi ẩm, ầng ậng bên trong, loang loáng chực trào, rồi lại một lần nữa bị mí mắt hoàn toàn đóng khép lại.

Yến Vũ cảm nhận rõ ràng cái ve vuốt của Văn Diên trở nên dữ dội hơn, anh cách lớp áo giữ lại bàn tay bên trong, “Đừng có ghẹo tôi, chốc nữa phải bôi thuốc cho anh.” Ai ngờ Văn Diên lại ném di động qua một bên, giơ tay lên ôm cổ Yến Vũ, “Tôi cũng muốn nhìn anh khóc.” Yến Vũ há mồm ra ớ một tiếng, còn đang ù ù cạc cạc, thì nghe Văn Diên bảo, “Đúng vậy, ngay bây giờ.”

Chuyện kế đó là anh chưa kịp bôi thuốc cho Văn Diên, thì Văn Diên đã tự nhét một viên thuốc giảm sưng vào, còn kèm theo một thứ gì đó, xếp hình đến là năng nổ. Cuối cùng khiến Yến Vũ mồ hôi mồ kê nhễ nhại cả người, cạn kiệt sức lực, mà mắt Yến Vũ vẫn khô cong, không vắt ra được tí nước nào. Văn Diên nằm úp lên cơ thể chảy mồ hôi ròng ròng của Yến Vũ, dương vật vẫn vô sỉ chọc trong cơ thể Yến Vũ, chưa chịu rút ra.

Gã gạt tóc mái trên trán Yến Vũ, rờ rẫm mi mắt anh, lấy làm quái lạ hỏi, “Sao lại không khóc chứ?” Yến Vũ nhũn người, kêu cái tên kia cút ngay, anh vốn dĩ không phải dạng sợ đau, huống hồ bị cái thứ ấy của Văn Diên khoan cho lắm vào, vốn dĩ chẳng khác gì từ đau mà thành sướng, có thấy ai sướng mà khóc chưa, cũng có phải đang đóng phim đâu.

Tóm lại là sau khi xong hết, lại tắm thêm chập nữa, vất vả lắm mới bò lên giường ngủ yên, thì lại bị Văn Diên dán chắc như keo dính chuột. Cái thứ bự tổ kia lại không biết xếp đâu cho gọn, chọc vào bắp đùi anh, lại còn vùi vào trong, đụng vào đáy chậu anh. Yến Vũ trở tay túm tóc Văn Diên, hỏi cái tên ngủ không chịu ngủ kia, “Chúng ta là mối quan hệ gì?” thì cảm giác Văn Diên phập cổ anh một nhát, ngoạm một miếng rõ lớn, “Quan hệ tình nhân.”

Yến Vũ cảm thấy thỏa mãn, bèn hỏi tiếp, “Còn dọn nữa không?” Văn Diên đáp, “Dọn chứ.” Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp nổi điên, đã nghe Văn Diên nói, đợi bao giờ anh dọn dẹp nhà cửa, lắp đặt trang trí theo như anh mong muốn xong, tôi sẽ đến đây ở cùng với anh, dĩ nhiên, anh muốn ở cùng tôi, cũng được thôi. Yến Vũ đang mơ màng, chợt nghe Văn Diên nói, gã biết tên ở nhà của Yến Vũ, là Tiểu Vũ Mao, bà cụ kể cho gã. Gã cũng có tên ở nhà, là Đoàn Đoàn (mũm mĩm).

Lần này gã đến nhà bà cụ, hỏi xin bà cụ một thứ. Yến Vũ hỏi thứ gì, Văn Diên nói khẽ, một khúc cây, bẻ từ cái cây trồng vào dịp sinh nhật anh, ngoài ra gã còn gieo thêm một mầm cây ăn quả bên cạnh, sang xuân năm sau, hái cho anh ăn.

~*~

_Can: đang bị rối loạn tiêu hóa, không được uống trà sữa và chất béo, mà làm cái chương này muốn nghẹn đường luôn… btw vì sắp đến Giáng Sinh và Tết, trời lại còn lành lạnh, thành ra chỉ thấy buồn ngủ và lười…_


	51. Chapter 51

Hôm sau, anh lại xin nghỉ thêm một ngày nữa, giúp Văn Diên thu dọn đồ đạc. Sách của Văn Diên rất nhiều, abum ảnh cũng nhiều không kém, nhưng cơ bản là không có hình của gã, mà toàn là ai đâu không à. Hết thùng này đến thùng khác chất đống, Yến Vũ nhớ lại đoạn đối thoại trước lúc ngủ, bèn hỏi Văn Diên đang thu dọn quần áo trong phòng, “Sao hồi bé gọi anh là Đoàn Đoàn?”

Giọng Văn Diên trong phòng truyền ra, có hơi nhỏ, lại còn nói nuốt chữ, rất vội. Nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn nghe rõ, không thể tin vào lỗ tai hỏi lại, “Béo đến cỡ nào chứ, có ảnh chụp không, tôi muốn xem.” Giọng trêu ghẹo thấy rõ. Văn Diên quăng cục lơ, Yến Vũ lại bồi thêm, “Ảnh của tôi cũng cho anh xem cả rồi, anh cũng phải cho tôi xem chứ.” Nói đoạn, anh chui vào phòng quấy rối Văn Diên, nào ôm eo nào thơm mặt nào bóp mông, vận dụng đủ mọi thủ đoạn xấu xa.

Bị quấy rầy chịu không nổi, Văn Diên đành phải đưa ảnh chụp mình ra, từ lúc còn con nít đến khi trưởng thành, có đủ hết. Quả nhiên lúc còn là bé bi, thịt thà gì vo tròn thành một nắm, đến mắt cũng bị nhồi đến mức biến thành một cái khe nhỏ. Bi kịch lại còn không chấm dứt, đến ảnh Văn Diên mười tuổi, cũng vẫn núc ních như cũ, tay ú na ú nần như quả bóng, mắt mũi miệng cũng chen chúc thành một nùi, nhìn không ra cái gì hết.

Yến Vũ miết tấm ảnh, không thể tin nổi, “Văn mũm mĩm à, anh thật là dậy thì thành công quá mạng.” Văn Diên kệ thây ngồi dưới đất uống bia, ngón trỏ chỉ cuốn album, “Mẹ tôi đẹp nè.” Yến Vũ qua xem, quả thật rất đẹp, thực sự là một mỹ nhân chân chính, còn rất có khí chất, mặc cái váy đỏ, ôm Văn Diên cười rất đỗi ngọt ngào. Văn Diên nói tiếp, “Mẹ hồi bé cũng mập, đến khi lớn lên thì gầy nhanh lắm, tôi với thằng em cũng vậy, cho nên bà chả bao giờ lo lắng con mình dậy thì thất bại đâu.”

Yến Vũ cười không ngớt, bảo vậy mà Văn Diên còn không biết xấu hổ chê anh hồi nhỏ giống con khỉ ốm đen, rõ ràng bản thân mình hồi nhỏ cũng có đẹp hơn ai đâu. Anh chợt nhớ ra, Văn Diên từng chụp hình anh, thế là bèn đòi hàng, cầm điện thoại lên xem, mới thấy Văn Diên tạo một album ảnh mới, trong đó toàn là hình anh, thậm chí còn có vài tấm chụp từ cuốn album ở dưới quê.

Trong đó có tấm hình chụp anh với ba mình, ba anh ôm anh, còn anh thì giơ cái cúp trong tay. Đó là cúp thi đấu đá banh của hai cha con, bọn họ giành chiến thắng, anh trong hình giơ cao chiếc cúp bằng thủy tinh, tươi cười xán lạn. Yến Vũ thoáng hoài niệm nhìn tấm ảnh, Văn Diên ôm anh, hỏi chiếc cúp đó có còn không, gã rất muốn nhìn xem.

Đầu Yến Vũ bỗng nhiên nhói lên, cảm giác đau buốt này đột ngột xẹt qua đầu, kèm theo đó là màng nhĩ ù đi, kêu ong ong. Anh không nén được đỡ đầu, trong thoáng chốc dường như anh nhìn thấy quả bóng gắn trên chiếc cúp bị hư hại, chỉ còn một quả bóng dây dính máu, đế cúp rớt cách đó không xa, quả bóng đó quay quay trước mắt anh, thủy tinh nát vụn vương vãi đầy đất, cùng với đó là tiếng nước nhỏ giọt, có bàn tay giằng giật trước mặt, nhặt thứ gì đó lên.

Âm thanh của Văn Diên rất lâu rất lâu, mới truyền vào trong tai anh, Yến Vũ bừng tỉnh, không có bóng thủy tinh, không có máu, cũng không có tiếng đàn ông thở dốc. Anh nhặt điện thoại của Văn Diên ném xuống đất, cơ thể vẫn còn sót một chút run rẩy. Khóe miệng Yến Vũ run run, anh bất thần túm lấy tay Văn Diên đang đặt lên vai mình, hình như anh đã nhớ ra rồi, nhớ ra bằng chứng Trần Thế Hoa giết hại cha anh, thứ quan trọng đến vậy, tại sao anh có thể quên chứ.

Lực trên tay mỗi lúc nặng hơn, vẻ mặt Văn Diên thoáng lo lắng, không rút tay ra khỏi lòng bàn tay anh, chỉ hỏi anh làm sao thế. Môi Yến Vũ vừa máy mở, bất thần có một bàn tay to lớn bóp lấy cổ họng, siết lại hết dòng cảm xúc đang cuộn trào dữ dội trong tay, kể cả những lời đang chực tuôn ra khỏi miệng, kéo lại hết về nơi phòng ngự sâu kín nhất trong trái tim.

Yến Vũ lắc đầu, anh biết mình không thể nói, không thể kể, bèn vờ như không có gì cười đùa rằng, “Tối qua lửa anh cháy dữ quá không để tôi nghỉ ngơi đàng hoàng, mới nãy bị tuột huyết áp, chóng mặt vậy thôi.”

Văn Diên không cười theo, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm anh hồi lâu, mới bảo, “Nếu có chuyện thì nên nói với tôi.” Yến Vũ gật rồi lại lắc, anh nói Văn Diên đừng lấy làm lạ, anh vậy là do bị hao sức quá nhiều, ngủ một giấc đầy đủ là không sao hết. Văn Diên buông eo anh ra, bắt anh lên giường ngủ. Yến Vũ tỏ ý muốn xuống lầu nghỉ ngơi, sẵn dắt Tiểu Tư xuống dưới ăn cái đã.

Dắt chó xuống, Yến Vũ đổ thịt hộp vào trong bát, nhìn Tiểu Tư táp nhồm nhoàm, còn mình đứng dậy đi ra ngoài phòng khách. Trên cùng đầu cầu thang thông với tầng hai đã bị ván gỗ trét xi-măng bít lại, chia căn nhà ra làm hai, lúc Yến Vũ vừa mới dọn tới, vị trí đồ đạc tuy là không thay đổi, nhưng có không ít đồ đạc bị đổi đi. Anh từ giữa cầu thang đi xuống, vừa đi vừa nghĩ, năm ấy khi anh từ đây đi xuống, phát hiện ra cha đã chết, sau đó thì sao? Sau đó đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Yến Vũ hoang mang đứng giữa phòng khách, chợt nhận ra chẳng tồn tại một chút ký ức nào. Sau khi xảy ra chuyện kia, anh có một khoảng thời gian dài đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý, thế nhưng ký ức về khoảng thời gian này đều rất mơ hồ, còn đoạn kí ức sau khi anh nhìn thấy cha mình nằm trong vũng máu, thì càng bị thô bạo xén mất, nếu như không phải vừa rồi nhìn thấy tấm hình, kí ức đột ngột sống dậy một vài mẩu ngắn, anh căn bản không nghĩ rằng, còn có chuyện này.

Yến Vũ xoay người đi lên lầu, rồi lại đi xuống. Anh hệt như một kẻ thần kinh bất ổn đi tới đi lui trong phòng, nhưng vẫn không nghĩ ra được gì. Anh chậm chạp ngồi xuống đất, sờ sàn nhà, Yến Vũ từ từ khom lưng, nằm sấp xuống vị trí cha anh từng ngã xuống, tay lần lần sờ soạng mặt sàn từng chút một, anh nghĩ đến khoảnh khắc sinh mệnh cha anh bị cuốn đi, có bao nhiêu oan ức và phẫn nộ đến chừng nào.

Trời dần dần tối sầm, mặt trời bị cuốn vào đám mây đen ngòm, gió nổi lên. Cửa sổ rung lạch cạch, rèm vải ôm lấy gió phần phật, hệt như một con quái vật to lớn khủng khiếp bắt đầu rục rịch. Ánh sáng trong phòng dần trở nên ảm đạm. Yến Vũ không nhớ mình đã đi lên đi xuống cầu thang bao nhiêu lần, cho đến lần cuối cùng đầu gối anh sụm xuống, ngã thẳng độp xuống đất.

Bả vai cánh tay đầu gối, đều rất đau. Tiểu Tư nhanh như cắt chạy đến bên cạnh anh, sủa lên thảm thiết, Yến Vũ vội vã vuốt ve Tiểu Tư, sợ tiếng của nó dẫn Văn Diên đến, mà anh lại không muốn như vậy. Anh nằm sấp dưới đất, nhìn căn phòng trống hoác dần tối đi, đằng xa bỗng rền vang một tiếng sấm. Thân thể Yến Vũ chấn động, môi lưỡi tê dại.

Trong tầm nhìn xuất hiện rất nhiều khối màu sắc, dần dần lấp đi thứ mà anh nhìn thấy, toàn bộ căn nhà hệt như không ngừng bị nén lại, không khí tựa hồ bị rút cạn, ngực Yến Vũ phập phồng dữ dội, trái tim đập điên cuồng, như muốn vọt ra khỏi lồng ngực, ngón tay Yến Vũ co quắp, anh cảm thấy mình sắp thở không nổi nữa rồi.

Theo bản năng, anh bụm kín miệng mình, khó khăn thở hổn hển, nhưng cho dù có cố thở thế nào, cũng chẳng có cảm giác không khí chui vào được. Người Yến Vũ mềm oặt đi, như bị chia ra làm hai nửa, một nửa khốn khổ giãy dụa, nửa còn lại nghĩ cách tự cứu lấy mình. Anh vừa mới đến được với Văn Diên, sao có thể chấm dứt tại đây chứ.

Thế nhưng người anh không ngừng co giật, bàn tay che miệng kiệt lực dần, những khối màu mỗi lúc một nhiều, gần như choán hết tầm nhìn. Anh buông thõng bàn tay che miệng xuống, bò lết dưới đất, chỉ cần một tờ giấy là được, cho dù là một cái túi nhựa cũng tốt, cái gì cũng được, mau mau cứu lấy anh.

Cảm giác hít thở không thông lên đến tột đỉnh, ảo giác cũng nảy sinh theo, anh nhìn thấy cha mình máu me đầm đìa nằm cách đó không xa, dường như vẫn còn thở, như là anh kịp đến cứu người, như là anh chỉ cần tiến thêm được một bước là sẽ ổn vậy. Yến Vũ vươn tay về phía ấy, vươn cho đến cực hạn, đầu ngón tay run rẩy biểu lộ sự tuyệt vọng, ai có thể cứu cha, ai có thể cứu anh.

Trước khi hoàn toàn đánh mất ý thức, tay anh được ai đó nắm lấy, sức lực rất mạnh, lòng bàn tay người đó nhếch nhác mồ hôi, gáy anh được nâng lên, có người ôm anh vào lòng, Yến Vũ không phân biệt được đây là ảo giác hay hiện thực, nhưng anh cảm thấy cả người nhẹ hẫng.

Sau ngần ấy năm trôi qua, cuối cùng đã có người nắm lấy tay anh, cứu anh rồi.


	52. Chapter 52

Cơ thể thả lỏng nhưng lại như sa xuống vực thẳm, chỉ còn mỗi một luồng sáng trên tay dẫn dắt, giữa trôi nổi phập phù, sương mù mờ mịt, cho đến một hồi sau trọng tâm được hạ xuống đất, khói sương dày đặc tản đi, anh đứng ở ngay đầu cầu thang, hết thảy đều trở nên vô cùng rõ ràng. Dưới lầu có ba người, một người ngất đi, một người đang đứng, người còn lại sống chết không rõ. Mọi thứ trước mắt anh rõ ràng không gì bằng, ngoài kia giông tố đùng đùng, từng cơn rồi lại từng cơn.

Yến Vũ cảm thấy cơ thể run rẩy không khống chế được, cơ hồ thở không nổi, anh lảo đảo từ trên cầu thang chạy xuống, nhào tới bên người be bét máu kia, bàn tay quơ quào dính đầy máu sền sệt. Yến Vũ run tay, lay lay cha mình, cổ họng khản đặc a a mấy tiếng, nước mắt tuôn lã chã, anh hoàn toàn mất đi mọi cảm quan, chỉ không ngừng lay cha anh, mũi chỉ toàn ngửi thấy mùi máu.

Lúc này có một thứ gì đó dính máu, lăn rổn rảng trước mắt anh. Yến Vũ vịn chân, toan thử đứng dậy, nhưng lại không nhúc nhích được chút nào. Anh nhìn quả cầu lăn đến chỗ anh trân trối, tay run rẩy muốn cầm lấy. Đầu óc anh đặc sệt, anh thậm chí còn không biết mình đang làm gì. Thì có một bàn tay đã vươn tới, nhặt thứ đó lên.

Yến Vũ ngước mắt lên nhìn, gã đàn ông đứng ngược sáng, cầm thứ đó, ánh mắt toát lên vẻ sợ hãi. Khoảnh khắc hai người họ đối mắt nhau, nỗi hận thù từ tận đáy lòng Yến Vũ chợt bùng lên, nỗi hận gay gắt xé toạc lồng ngực, biến thành tiếng khóc bén nhọn, anh xông đến gã ta, gào rống, nhưng lại bị bóp cổ tấn lên tường, môi dập rách, cổ họng như bị bóp nát, lưng đau như đứt làm hai nửa.

Anh chỉ có thể mở mắt trừng trừng nhìn gã ta nhặt cái cúp bị bể thành hai, tông cửa xông ra ngoài. Yến Vũ vịn cổ ngồi xuống bên mép tường, thở hổn hển. Lúc này Trần Dung ngã bên cạnh co quắp người, rục rịch tỉnh lại. Khuôn mặt thất thểu của Yến Vũ dần bừng sáng, anh nhìn qua Trần Dung muốn nói, nhưng chỉ có thể ho ra bọt máu.

Hệt như bị mũi dao nhọn rạch vài đường trong cổ họng, anh kêu, mẹ ơi, cứu ba với. Trần Dung tóc tai rũ rượi, đang bò dậy, nghe Yến Vũ nói thế, nhìn Yến Vũ trân trối hồi lâu như nhìn thấy quỷ ma, rồi nói rằng, “Cha cha con chết rồi, chết rồi, không thể… không thể cho người khác biết.” Trần Dung quỳ gối bên cái xác người đàn ông, “Làm sao đây, nhiều máu quá, có lau sạch được không, không thể… làm sao đây.” Bà ấy quẹt mặt, ngẩng lên nói với Yến Vũ, “Con yêu, đến giúp mẹ nào, nâng ba lên xe là được rồi.”

Chuyện hệt như một hồi ác mộng vĩnh viễn không tỉnh lại được, anh nhìn Trần Dung nắm hai chân cha anh, từng bước từng bước kéo ra ngoài, người đàn ông vẫn còn đang chảy máu, máu đỏ tươi không ngừng tuôn trào, hết thảy những gì Yến Vũ có thể nhìn thấy, đều biến thành màu máu đỏ. Gã đàn ông kia quay lại, ngăn cản Trần Dung, anh nhìn gã ta ôm Trần Dung, đỡ người dìu lên sô pha, nhấn gọi điện thoại, anh nhìn Trần Dung đi tới chỗ mình, tầm nhìn dần dần trở nên tối đen, không còn nhìn thấy gì nữa.

Yến Vũ mỏi mệt rã rời không gượng nổi, cơ thể đau nhức râm ran, nhưng không khí lại trở về với khí quản, từ từ xoa dịu xuống. Có người gọi tên anh, gọi đến khi anh lún sâu trong bóng tối bủa vây kín kẽ quanh người mở mắt ra, ánh sáng trên cổ tay không tiêu tan đi, mà mỗi lúc một nóng hơn. Bóng tối từng chút một tan biến, ánh sáng tiến vào đồng tử, anh mê man mở mắt ra, Văn Diên lấy túi giấy trên mặt anh ra, không nói năng gì, chỉ dùng ngón tay vuốt vầng trán đầm đìa mồ hôi của anh, xuôi theo khóe mắt nâng mặt anh lên.

Văn Diên không hỏi anh bất cứ điều gì, chỉ đỡ anh dậy, đưa lên giường, cho anh uống nước ấm, rồi bật đèn nhỏ cạnh giường, đắp chăn cho anh. Ngoài kia đã ngớt tiếng sấm, chỉ còn tiếng mưa rơi tí tách, vỗ lên ô cửa thủy tinh. Văn Diên ngồi bên cạnh anh một hồi, rồi đứng lên dắt Tiểu Tư ra ngoài, khép hờ cửa phòng lại. Không lâu sau tiếng đàn piano nhè nhẹ trôi vào, âm thanh dịu dàng mà bình tĩnh, uyển chuyển thong thả, đưa anh vào giấc ngủ.

Lần kế tiếp tỉnh giấc đã là mười giờ tối, Yến Vũ rời khỏi giường, người ngợm nhức mỏi, anh đưa tay lên sờ sờ trán mình, không có sốt, khỏe re toàn tập. Cửa hé ra một cái khe mỏng, ánh đèn màu cam chiếu nghiêng nền sàn, tạo thành một khối vuông ấm áp bé nhỏ. Kéo cửa, anh đi chân trần ra ngoài, âm thanh phát ra từ TV rất nhỏ, trong nhà có người.

Văn Diên đang nằm trên sô pha, tay phải ôm Tiểu Tư, quyển tạp chí đắp trên ngực, đôi mắt nhắm lại, ngủ rất sâu. Tiểu Tư thính nhạy nghe được động tĩnh, ngồi dậy tính nhào lên người Yến Vũ, Yến Vũ vội ra dấu ngồi xuống, xuỵt một tiếng, kêu Tiểu Tư ngoan ngoãn đừng động đậy. Thấy cún ngoan nằm úp lên người Văn Diên lại rồi, anh bèn quay vào nhà bếp.

Vừa thức giấc mới thấy bụng thật đói, trong thố có cháo, trong nồi có đồ ăn, hình thức trông không được ngon cho lắm, anh ngó vào thùng rác, quả nhiên có không ít nguyên liệu nấu ăn hỏng. Nộm dưa leo, thịt xông khói với trứng rán hơi cháy xém, lại còn cháo có mùi hơi khê nữa, Yến Vũ vừa ăn vừa cười, thức ăn hâm nóng dạ dày, sưởi ấm trái tim. Không khí sau cơn mưa lành lạnh mát mẻ, anh mở cửa sổ, quay về phòng khách.

Cầm giấy vẽ và bút, anh ngồi bên bàn trà, chống cằm nhìn Văn Diên hồi lâu, rồi mới đi bút, vẽ được giữa chừng, hàng mi Văn Diên rung rung, trước tiên là vò vò xoa xoa Tiểu Tư, rồi mới từ từ mở mắt ra, ánh mắt rơi xuống người Yến Vũ, hồi lâu sau mới nói rằng, “Năm nay tôi hai mươi chín, cung Song Ngư, tốt nghiệp đại học C, làm nghề nhiếp ảnh, thích ăn đồ ngọt. Biết đánh đàn piano biết đóng mộc nhưng không biết nấu ăn, có nhà có xe, phụ mẫu vẹn toàn, yêu một người họ Yến tên Vũ.”

Tay Yến Vũ từ từ dừng lại, anh nhìn Văn Diên, Văn Diên cũng dịu dàng nhìn anh chăm chú, “Tôi cũng có thể coi là có tính nhẫn nại, tuy rất lo lắng cho người tôi yêu, nhưng tôi bằng lòng đợi người đó, trước khi người tôi yêu chịu kể cho tôi nghe, tôi sẽ không hỏi gì thêm.” Khóe môi Yến Vũ chầm chậm cong lên, anh rũ mắt xuống, dùng ngón tay tỉ mỉ đánh bóng cho bức tranh.

Văn Diên tiếp tục nói, “Tất nhiên là, chỉ cần người tôi yêu chăm sóc tốt bản thân, đừng giống như hôm nay, làm tôi hoảng sợ, thì sao cũng được cả.” Bút Yến Vũ uyển chuyển phác nên hình dáng nhân vật, anh cũng đáp lại rằng, “Người anh yêu bảo em nói với anh rằng, sẽ không xảy ra chuyện như vậy nữa đâu.” Anh ném bản vẽ qua một bên, nhào đến bản gốc, anh nằm trên người Văn Diên, hôn mấy cái thật mạnh mẽ.

Tiểu Tư giật phắt người, khó khăn len lỏi ra khỏi hai người ôm nhau chặt cứng, nhảy phóc xuống đất. Hai người nọ ôm siết nhau, đẩy chăn gối rơi hết xuống đất, Tiểu Tư vồ lấy gối lấy chăn, giương mắt lên ngó chỉ thấy chủ nhân nhà mình đang cưỡi lên người ta, nó oẳng oẳng hai tiếng, cũng chẳng có ai thèm phản ứng với nó, đành lủi thủi cắn cái gối kéo ra một góc, nằm phịch xuống.

Yến Vũ hôn xong trán lại xuống cằm, nụ hôn ngập tràn yêu thương. Cho đến khi Văn Diên phun ra lời mời đáng sợ, gã nói tháng sau là sinh nhật mẹ mình, Yến Vũ có muốn đi với gã trở về nhà một chuyến không. Yến Vũ hết hồn giật bắn người, nghĩ ngợi một chút, rồi bò khỏi người Văn Diên, ngồi qua một bên sô pha, nhìn Văn Diên chăm chú, do dự hỏi, “Anh come out rồi?”

Văn Diên ngó thấy phản ứng của anh bèn cười ha hả một chập, gật đầu, “Bọn họ biết từ lâu rồi.” Yến Vũ ngần ngừ rờ rờ mặt, “Tiến độ này có phải hơi bị nhanh không.” Văn Diên bình thản như không cầm bức vẽ trên bàn trà lên, “Em sợ à?” Cho dù lá gan Yến Vũ có lớn hơn, thì anh cũng chẳng thể tưởng tượng nổi chuyện qua nhà bái kiến cha mẹ Văn Diên, độ khó hơi bị cao quá rồi. Nhưng tư lự không lâu sau, Yến Vũ lại bảo, “Biết rồi, em sẽ chuẩn bị tốt.”

Ngày hôm sau, Yến Vũ đi tìm một người bạn, nhờ cậy người ấy dựa theo bức ảnh, làm lại một cái cúp giống như vậy. Ba ngày sau cúp làm xong rồi, người bạn kêu Yến Vũ đi lấy. Kích thước không chênh lệch mấy, cũng giống cỡ bảy phần, còn chi tiết thì không thể đào sâu hơn, nhưng với Yến Vũ thì thế này cũng đã đủ rồi. Anh cầm lên nhìn nhìn một chút, nắm phần đế nhắm ngay góc bàn, đập phần quả cầu xuống một cách mạnh bạo. Người bạn nhìn cái cúp ấy, thấy đau hết cả người, cả kinh nói, “Vừa mới làm xong, cậu đã đập hỏng rồi.”

Yến Vũ ước lượng quả cầu thủy tinh trong tay, cười nhạt rằng, “Phải hỏng rồi, thì mới dùng được.”

~*~

_Can: tâm sự mỏng chút về vụ chuyển xưng hô =)) thật sự đây là bộ đầu tiên khiến tớ phải băn khoăn nhiều đến vậy vì chuyện thay đổi xưng hô, rằng thì liệu có nên đổi hay không? Và nếu có thì khi nào là hợp lí nhất?_

_Chuyện băn khoăn có nên đổi xưng hô hay không thì có 2 nguyên nhân chủ yếu: một là mọi người đọc cũng thấy rõ giữa Yến Vũ và Văn Diên hoàn toàn không có sự chênh lệch hay lép vế nào, cả 2 đều cường, dám chơi, thích chơi, ngang hàng và bình đẳng. Chuyển xưng hô thành anh-em cho dù nghe ngọt ngào hơn, nhưng ít nhiều cũng có cảm giác Yến Vũ hơi “lép” hơn một chút. Thứ hai là trước giờ tớ luôn nghĩ công – thụ đơn giản là chỉ trong việc XXOO thì ai trong ai ngoài thôi, nhưng qua một vài cuộc tranh luận nhỏ trên mạng thì tớ phát hiện ra bây giờ định nghĩa công-thụ hình như không còn đơn giản như xưa thì phải. Có bạn bảo rằng quan hệ công-thụ bây giờ thụ là người yếu đuối hơn, phụ thuộc công, còn công là người dẫn dắt trong mối quan hệ vân vân… cá nhân tớ không đồng ý quan điểm này, và nếu như áp định nghĩa đó vào cặp Diên – Vũ tớ thấy sai trái lắm =)) Chưa kể bây giờ loạn cả lên các kiểu công khống, thụ khống, sủng công sủng thụ vân vân. Tớ thực sự không hề thích kiểu “dán tag” công – thụ để rồi ghép truyện vào thể loại này thể loại nọ. Đây chỉ đơn giản là truyện hai thằng đàn ông yêu nhau, vậy thôi._

_Thế là tớ cứ băn khoăn mãi cho đến ngày tớ làm đến chương này, tự nhiên tớ chẳng còn cảm thấy lăn tăn gì nữa, bởi vì tớ cho rằng đây là thời điểm hợp lí nhất để chuyển xưng hô. Tại sao không phải là lúc Yến Vũ tỏ tình với Văn Diên? Tại vì tớ cho rằng khi ấy không hề có bất cứ chuyển biến nào về tình cảm cả, 2 thằng đã kết nhau và câu tỏ tình đó cũng chỉ là một thủ tục hợp thức hóa mà thôi. Còn tình tiết Văn Diên cứu Yến Vũ thì khác, không chỉ là cứu về mặt thể xác, Văn Diên còn cứu Yến Vũ cả về mặt linh hồn. Yến Vũ vốn là người bị trầm cảm, nhờ bà nội mà anh mới thoát ra được rồi tiếp tục sống, nhưng cũng chưa thoát khỏi hoàn toàn. Câu chuyện một ngôi sao Hàn Quốc tự tử gần đây đã cho thấy suy nghĩ của phần lớn mọi người về chứng trầm cảm vẫn còn sai lệch thế nào. Khi mà vẫn còn những người rao rao những câu như “còn nhiều người khốn khổ nghèo khó hơn mà vẫn sống”, hay “tự tử vì trầm cảm là hèn nhát”, đến chừng nào mà thế giới có nhận thức đúng đắn và bao dung hơn về chứng trầm cảm, thực sự không biết là còn bao nhiêu người chỉ có thể lựa chọn con đường tự tử. Thế nên tớ mới cho rằng, hành động Văn Diên cứu Yến Vũ đã tạo nên một bước ngoặt rất lớn trong tình cảm của họ, trở thành những người có thể giao phó cuộc đời cho nhau. Vì vậy, tớ nghĩ đây là thời điểm thích hợp nhất để chuyển xưng hô. Dĩ nhiên đây chỉ là cảm nhận cá nhân của tớ, mọi vấn đề trong bản chuyển ngữ đều là do tớ, chứ tác giả và bản gốc thì chỉ có wo với ni thôi =))_

_Chỉ có mỗi chuyện đổi xưng hô thôi cũng rườm lời nói lắm thật =)) Chúc mọi người một Giáng Sinh an lành hạnh phúc <3 Quý ngài khoai to cuối cùng đã chịu tỏ tình * ~~dù việc chêm cung hoàng đạo vào thấy chuối cả nải =))~~ *_


	53. Chapter 53

Yến Vũ chỉnh sửa lại chiếc cúp, bày lên kệ sách. Anh không lập tức mang kí ức đi chất vấn Trần Dung, thậm chí cũng chẳng tìm đến Trần Thế Hoa đứng đằng sau. Chỉ khi nào hai người đó tự rối loạn, anh mới tìm được kẽ nứt xâm nhập. Chỉ cần chờ được đến ngày sinh nhật của Trần Dung, mới có cơ hội thử nghiệm. Anh cũng không xem thường cái lần mình thở không được đó, thế là bèn thông qua người giới thiệu, hẹn một bác sĩ tư vấn tâm lý, cuối tuần này đi khám.

PTSD, rối loạn stress sau sang chấn, là kết quả chẩn đoán của bác sĩ điều trị năm ấy. Yến Vũ cứ đinh ninh rằng mình đã khỏi hẳn từ lâu, không ngờ chỉ là nhớ lại hiện trường xảy ra vụ án thôi, cũng có thể dẫn đến biến chứng liên quan. Ấy là chưa nói đến chuyện năm ấy khi bệnh tình anh nghiêm trọng nhất, chướng ngại ngăn cách không chỉ khiến anh tắt tiếng, mà còn từng biến mất khỏi bệnh viện. Đến chừng hai ngày sau tìm thấy anh, mới hay hóa ra anh vẫn luôn trốn trong nhà, cuộn mình trong tủ âm tường tại hiện trường án mạng.

Yến Vũ không hề có kí ức về những chuyện đó, sau ấy để ngăn cản chuyện anh lại đi lông bông, suýt nữa là anh bị bắt mặc đồ quản thúc, chuyển qua bệnh viện tâm thần thật sự. Quá khứ khiến anh sợ hãi, anh biết tinh thần của mình hồi đó quả thực có chút vấn đề. Còn hiện tại, anh không muốn mình bị chuyện xưa ép nổi điên, lặp lại lịch sử. Anh hiện tại đã có bà nội, có Văn Diên, có đám bạn bè Trình Sở Tống Kiếm, có nhà thuộc về riêng anh, anh không thể lại bị kéo xuống vực thẳm.

Anh không thể gặp Trần Dung, bác sĩ cũng xác nhận rằng Trần Dung có thể kích thích chứng bệnh của anh. Trải qua một quá trình liên hệ, bà nội không quen biết ai cũng không nắm rõ chuyện, nhưng lại giành được quyền giám hộ, cùng anh dưỡng bệnh điều trị. Yến Vũ biết Trần Dung từng đến nhìn lén anh nhiều lần, rất có khả năng, Trần Dung cũng phải gặp bác sĩ tâm lý, uống thuốc trị trầm cảm, không chỉ có mình anh phát điên. Nhưng vậy thì đã sao, không phải vô tội, không cần thông cảm. Tiếng gọi “mẹ ơi” của Yến Vũ, từ lâu đã bị chôn vùi dưới câu “cứu ba với”, vỡ thành bọt biển, nát thành mảnh vụn, không thể nói ra khỏi miệng được nữa.

Yến Vũ rời khỏi văn phòng thì đã là sáu giờ chiều, anh gọi điện cho Văn Diên. Văn Diên đã dọn ra khỏi lầu hai, bây giờ lầu hai đang trống, nếu Yến Vũ muốn khai thông tầng một với tầng hai, đồ đạc trong nhà sẽ bị phủ bụi dơ hầy, hơn nữa đêm ngày sửa sang, người cũng không thể ở được. Anh đã bàn bạc đâu ra đấy với Văn Diên, đợi bên kia thu xếp xong xuôi, anh sẽ cho khởi công sửa nhà, khoảng thời gian đó dọn qua ở chung với Văn Diên.

Di động reo không lâu là có người bắt, Văn Diên bên kia gọi tên anh, rõ ràng là nghe không biết bao nhiêu lần rồi, nhưng lần này cực kỳ khác biệt, hệt như một chiếc lông vũ chui qua ống nghe, vờn đùa màng tai anh, ngứa ngáy ứa răng. Yến Vũ đùa là Văn Diên đừng có lẳng lơ, cái giọng này nghe rõ là dục cầu bất mãn, anh phải lập tức đi kiếm gã mà “yêu thương” ngay.

Vốn dĩ định hẹn nhau ở quán sushi, nhưng công việc bên ấy của Văn Diên chưa xong, thương vụ quảng cáo lần này có kinh phí tính theo ngày cao chót vót, Văn Diên không thể muốn đi là đi được. Ngay cả cú điện thoại này, Văn Diên cũng phải da mặt dày dữ lắm, tranh thủ lúc nghỉ ngơi mới nghe được. Yến Vũ thấy chả sao cả, anh không đi được thì tôi tới, với lại sushi cũng là thức ăn lạnh, đóng hộp mang qua cũng không bị ảnh hưởng độ ngon.

Xách hai hộp sashimi to ụ, anh mua thêm hai chai sake. Lái xe đến văn phòng của Văn Diên rồi anh mới nhớ ra rằng đáng nhẽ nên báo cho Văn Diên một tiếng. Anh vốn không nên làm việc thiếu chừng mực như vậy, không mời mà đến thế này chẳng biết có ảnh hưởng gì công việc của đối phương không. Yêu vào rồi tự nhiên IQ EQ gì cũng tụt hết ráo, dễ xúc động dễ hỏng việc. Yến Vũ ngồi trong xe, có phần ảo não hút điếu thuốc, mới điện cho Văn Diên, không ai bắt.

Anh ngẫm nghĩ kỹ càng, nhìn mấy hộp sushi, không muốn mất công vô ích, cũng không muốn thất lễ, bèn vào quầy tiếp tân ở tầng trệt, nhờ cô tiếp tân thông báo dùm một tiếng, cô nàng giương mắt lên ngó anh, bỗng nhiên mắt sáng lên, á một tiếng, rồi lại quan sát Yến Vũ tỉ mỉ một hồi. Yến Vũ bình thường cũng hay bị người khác nhìn như thế, anh cũng đã quen rồi, nhưng nhìn anh cái kiểu kỳ lạ này, thì mới là lần đầu.

An phận ngồi dưới lầu chờ, lại có một cậu thanh niên bưng cà phê đi ngang qua anh, lại nhìn anh chằm chằm một hồi, mới hỏi, “Anh… anh đến tìm lão đại à?”, Yến Vũ nghi hoặc nhướng mày lên, dùng ánh mắt dọ hỏi. Người này lấy một ly cà phê ra, nhét vào tay anh, cười hì hì bảo, “Lão đại của tôi là Văn Diên, anh chắc chắn quen ổng. Lão đại treo đầy hình của anh trong phòng làm việc, còn không cho bọn tôi kiếm anh làm mẫu, há! Nhưng sao tính được hôm nay lại để tôi gặp được bản gốc rồi.”

Cậu này tên là Lý Lai Đức, là đệ của Văn Diên, theo Văn Diên học nghề cũng đã được hai năm, nhưng lần đầu tiên cậu mới thấy Văn Diên treo ảnh người khác đầy văn phòng, có điều những tấm ảnh đó quả thực rất đẹp, rất có cảm giác nghệ thuật, hôm nay nhìn thấy bản gốc rồi mới thấy không phải là do ăn ảnh, mà vốn dĩ bản gốc đã rất đẹp rồi. Yến Vũ được khen đến mức lúng túng, bèn hỏi thẳng là ảnh gì của tôi vậy, anh cũng chẳng biết mình rốt cuộc bị chụp bao nhiêu tấm rồi.

Ai dè Lý Lai Đức bảo giờ Văn Diên đang bận chụp hình bên kia, cậu ấy có thể dẫn Yến Vũ vào văn phòng trước. Yến Vũ cứ hỏi mãi như vậy có quấy rầy công việc của Văn Diên không, rồi mới theo Lý Lai Đức lên lầu. Văn phòng của Văn Diên cũng chẳng quá gọn gàng, sách báo tạp chí chất đống, thậm chí bên trong còn có một phòng tối, chuyên dùng để rửa phim.

Anh nhìn quanh phòng làm việc, mới thấy Lý Lai Đức không nói quá chút nào. Văn phòng của Văn Diên quả thực treo rất nhiều hình của anh, có hình chụp tay, có hình chụp nghiêng mặt hút thuốc nhìn xa xăm, có hình quấn chăn ngủ tóc tai rối loạn, có hình chụp chính diện khuôn mặt cười ngạc nhiên rạng rỡ như trẻ con đi đến, có tấm ngồi xổm ôm Tiểu Tư thơm trán nó, có hình chụp sau lưng tựa vào bàn trà xem TV, có hình hé nắp nồi canh mờ trong sương khói cẩn thận xem thành quả.

Càng coi mặt Yến Vũ càng đỏ tợn, cơ hồ muốn bụm mặt thụp người xuống. Khỏi đợi ai nói, ngay cả anh cũng biết những tấm hình này nói lên điều gì, không có yêu thương thì sẽ không chụp chi tiết đến mức này, từ nội dung hình ảnh, có thể thấy thời gian đã là từ lâu lắm rồi. Đến tột cùng thì Văn Diên có biết bản thân đã mang tâm trạng gì, khi chụp những tấm hình này hay không.

Lý Lai Đức bên cạnh kể, cách một khoảng thời gian, những tấm ảnh này đột ngột được treo lên. Thế là trong một đêm, mọi người trong văn phòng đều đoán rằng lão đại đang yêu, ai cũng nhìn thấy rõ ảnh chụp nói lên điều gì, chỉ có Văn Diên là bảo không biết, còn luôn miệng bảo rằng, vì đây là những tấm ảnh gần như tâm đắc nhất của ổng. Yến Vũ hỏi, treo khi nào. Thì nhận được đáp án rằng, trước khi về quê tìm anh.

Yến Vũ để sushi xuống, hỏi Lý Lai Đức là khoảng chừng nào chụp hình xong, văn phòng có bao nhiêu người. Lý Lai Đức nói chí ít cũng phải mất cỡ một tiếng, văn phòng có tầm chục người hơn. Yến Vũ ghi nhớ kỹ, rồi nói, “Hay là đừng tìm Văn Diên nói tôi đến, tôi ngồi đây giết thời gian là được rồi, một lát nữa tôi gửi đồ cho mọi người ăn.”

Lý Lai Đức còn chưa trả lời, cửa phòng làm việc đã đẩy ra, Văn Diên mặc đồ rất thoải mái, còn cởi vài cúc áo, ánh mắt lướt đến Yến Vũ tức thì sáng rực lên. Gã đi thẳng đến ôm Yến Vũ, lại còn ghé cổ anh hít sâu một hơi, “Sao em lại đến đây?” Văn Diên với anh đã mấy ngày không gặp nhau, không phải anh bận thì là Văn Diên bận, không ở chung một chỗ ngay cả cơ hội nhìn thấy mặt nhau cũng khó.

Bằng không hôm nay Yến Vũ đã chẳng xúc động như này, chạy thẳng đến văn phòng. Ngó thấy bộ dạng nhìn trời nhìn đất bứt rứt gượng gạo của Lý Lai Đức, Yến Vũ đẩy Văn Diên, “Anh đã chụp xong đâu, mau đi đi, em ở đây đợi anh.” Văn Diên ừ ứng tiếng, nhưng vẫn không buông tay ra, lại còn được nước làm tới tính hôn Yến Vũ.

Lý Lai Đức lập tức bịt mắt lại, Yến Vũ bịt miệng Văn Diên, đưa mắt ra hiệu đệ của anh còn đang ở đây đấy, đừng có làm quá đáng. Văn Diên kéo tay Yến Vũ ra, hôn một cái chớp nhoáng, rồi mới đứng thẳng người, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, quay qua Lý Lai Đức nói, “Đi thôi, nửa tiếng nữa là phải chụp xong.” Nói đoạn hùng hồn khí thế đi ra, Lý Lai Đức cười cười với Yến Vũ, rồi cũng đi theo.

Tuy nói là nửa tiếng, nhưng tiến độ vẫn bị kéo ra rất lâu. Yến Vũ trong lúc đó đi đưa bánh ngọt cà phê, còn kèm theo một ít cơm nắm, chào hỏi mọi người trong văn phòng một lượt, rồi quay về văn phòng chờ tiếp. Chờ rất lâu, Yến Vũ ngồi trên sô pha, ngồi một hơi một hồi ngủ mất dất. Đến khi tỉnh lại, một tấm chăn đắp lên người anh, phòng làm việc tắt đèn, chỉ mở một ngọn đèn nhỏ chỗ bàn máy tính, Văn Diên ngậm điếu thuốc nheo mắt nhìn máy tính, kể cả âm thanh gõ phím, cũng đều rất cẩn trọng vừa phải.


	54. Chapter 54

Yến Vũ ngồi trên sô pha một hồi, mới lên tiếng, “Ăn gì chưa?” vừa dứt câu mới nhận ra là giọng mình đã khản đi, anh cầm di động lên xem, đã mười giờ đêm, không ngờ anh lại ngủ lâu dữ vậy. Văn Diên đứng lên bật đèn, cầm sushi trên bàn đi đến chỗ anh, “Chưa, đợi em dậy ăn chung.”

Rót hai ly rượu, ăn mấy miếng sashimi, nghe Văn Diên kể vài chuyện vui trong công việc, Yến Vũ nhớ đến phòng làm việc vừa nãy chưa kịp nhìn kỹ, một hồi phải đi qua xem lại mới được. Bụng no say ngà ngà, Yến Vũ rót cạn ráo chai rượu sake rồi, mới liếm đôi môi mọng ẩm, hỏi mấy tấm Văn Diên chụp mình trong phòng tắm ấy, giấu ở đâu hết rồi.

Văn Diên đưa mắt chỉ phòng tối, “Dạng ảnh đó phải tự tay rửa, em muốn à?” Yến Vũ nhoài đến ôm eo Văn Diên, ghé bên tai thủ thỉ rằng, “Nhìn em thì có gì hay, em muốn của anh cơ. Lúc cô đơn trống vắng có thể mang ra dùng, một công đôi việc.” Anh trêu body Văn Diên ngon quá, sợ mình kiềm không nổi, làm dơ ảnh. Ai ngờ Văn Diên lại ôm mông anh, kéo anh đeo dính lên người mình, “Làm dơ ảnh có gì hay, bản gốc đang ở đây này.”

Yến Vũ nhặng xị là giờ phải làm dơ gã, còn kéo áo Văn Diên xuống tới bụng, mò tay vô rờ rẫm. Nào ngờ Văn Diên lại nắm tay anh, tựa như có linh cảm vụt lên, “Em hứa là sẽ cho anh chụp ảnh nude, giờ chụp đi!” Yến Vũ thoáng nghệt ra ơ một tiếng, “Bây giờ? Ngoài kia về hết rồi à?” Quả thực là giờ này chẳng còn ai, Văn Diên dẫn anh vào trong lán chụp, đổi sang phông đen. Yến Vũ đứng ở trung tâm, thản nhiên như thường tháo cà-vạt xuống, nháy mắt phải với Văn Diên, cười lộ nguyên hàm răng trắng, “Anh muốn chụp thế nào, em cũng chiều.”

Văn Diên nâng dàn đèn nặng trịch lên, bố trí đâu đó xong xuôi hết rồi, ngó Yến Vũ một hồi, đoạn bảo, “Chờ đó, anh xuống dưới lấy đạo cụ.” Vì nhu cầu công tác, ngoài cầu thang ở cửa chính dành cho khách, cửa sau còn có thang máy chuyên dùng để chuyển hàng, Yến Vũ đợi chưa đến mười phút, thì đã biết đạo cụ của Văn Diên là gì, một chiếc moto màu đen phân khối lớn. Ra khỏi thang máy, vì trong phòng làm việc ngổn ngang đạo cụ, nên Văn Diên cẩn thận dắt xe đi vào.

Văn Diên chưa bắt Yến Vũ thoát y hoàn toàn ngay, trước hết chụp loạt ảnh mặc quần lót đã, có điều hôm nay Yến Vũ mặc quần lót màu xanh dương sẫm, không phù hợp mặt sắc thái hình ảnh. Yến Vũ hỏi, “Đằng đó chẳng phải có một đống đồ à, lấy đại một cái quần ngắn mặc cũng được mà.” Dè đâu Văn Diên nhíu mày bảo, “Toàn đồ người khác dùng rồi, em đừng mặc.” Nói đoạn Văn Diên ngẫm nghĩ một chốc, rồi lấy đạo cụ ngay tại chỗ, cởi quần lót mình ra xong mặc quần jean vào lại, nhưng cũng chẳng kéo khóa lên đàng hoàng, phơi bày vùng tam giác riêng tư dưới bụng.

Bộ lông rậm rạp, thớ cơ săn chắc, khe quần đè ép lên thứ đã thay đổi hình dạng. Văn Diên cầm quần lót, đưa cho Yến Vũ, nét mặt bằng lặng nói, “Mặc của anh.” Yến Vũ nuốt nước miếng, khó khăn lắm mới dứt mắt ra khỏi hạ bộ đã rục rịch nhưng vẫn ráng ghìm lại của Văn Diên, nhìn qua cái quần lót đen trên tay Văn Diên, miệng trêu, “Cái này chẳng phải cũng người khác dùng rồi à?”

Miệng nói vậy, anh vẫn ngoan ngoãn đổi quần lót, nhanh nhẹn trèo lên moto, hỏi, “Chụp thế nào đây?” Vừa bắt gặp ánh mắt của Văn Diên, Yến Vũ lập tức sững cả người. Đó là ánh mắt như thế nào nhỉ, lang sói thứ thiệt, mãnh liệt dữ dội hệt như muốn nhai rau ráu anh vào bụng. Yến Vũ không hiểu sao cảm thấy căng thẳng, sống lưng cũng thẳng đuỗn theo, anh lặp lại một lần nữa, “Muốn… chụp thế nào?”

Văn Diên không nói gì, chỉ đi qua, ấn vai Yến Vũ xuống, chậm rãi dùng sức, để anh ép hết cả người lên thân xe lạnh lẽo. Yến Vũ vô thức ngẩng cổ lên ngọ nguậy, thì càng bị cứng rắn khống chế ép xuống. Anh cảm nhận được Văn Diên cúi xuống đè giữ anh lại, áo Văn Diên đã cởi hết cúc, hành động này khiến cho da thịt kề sít sao, lồng ngực gã cọ vào lưng anh.

Còn tay đối phương áp lên cẳng chân anh, lần lên khớp gối, sau đó lờn vờn dừng lại bên mạn sườn đùi, anh cảm nhận được Văn Diên vén mớ tóc bên tai anh lên, cuộn nó trong ngón tay, âm thanh sợi tóc ma sát vụn vặt chui vào màng nhĩ, Văn Diên thấp giọng nói, “Trước tiên là pose này, đừng căng thẳng, anh sẽ hướng dẫn em từng chút một.”

Ánh đèn sáng trưng chiếu lên người, tỏa hơi nóng ngốt, chưa tày bao lâu Yến Vũ đã toát mồ hôi cùng người. Anh kê chân, có phần khó chịu nhúc nhích cần cổ, xương mày cũng có mồ hôi, rịn chảy vào mắt anh, anh nhắm mắt lại nói với Văn Diên, “Em nóng.” Văn Diên không đáp lại, chỉ hết sức tập trung nhìn chăm chú vào ống kính, ánh sáng được bố trí bên cánh phải, Yến Vũ nằm trên kim loại, vùng sáng trên người tạo cảm giác uốn khúc xen kẽ không đều, cùng với lớp mồ hôi đọng trên làn da tạo nên cảm giác nhiễu hạt, hết thảy đều tuyệt mỹ.

Nữ thần chìm nửa người trong tối phơi nửa phần còn lại ngoài sáng, tơ lụa mềm rủ xuống bờ vai, bàn tay mềm đầy đặn, nơi chân trần đạp lên chính là đường cong mượt mà chạy từ mông đến đốt sống cụt, cơ bụng săn chắc, bờ vai mạnh mẽ. Chân mày Yến Vũ cau chặt, liên tục liếm môi, anh thật sự thấy nóng kinh dị. Bởi vì tóc vuốt keo ra đằng sau hết, mà vầng trán trơn bóng lăn dài mồ hôi. Hầu Văn Diên nhấp nhô, gã hoàn toàn phát điên rồi, trong mắt và trong tim, chỉ tồn tại đúng mỗi con người và khung cảnh trước mặt.

Không ngừng hoán chuyển kết cấu, khuôn mặt gã đắm trong say mê, đi đến chỉnh sửa động tác của Yến Vũ. Thành kính khuỵu một gối xuống, gã để Yến Vũ đạp lên đầu gối mình, cúi người xuống khuất bóng mà chụp. Đường nét góc cạnh khuôn mặt Yến Vũ rất đỗi nam tính, nhưng nhờ đôi môi đỏ hồng kì lạ mà tăng thêm phần diễm lệ, quyến rũ hớp hồn người, Văn Diên hiện tại tuy là bị đạp bên dưới, người trong ống kính tỏa ra khí thế ngùn ngụt, nhưng vẫn không đè nén được khao khát được cưỡi lên dưới thân.

Yến Vũ đạp lên đầu gối của Văn Diên, dùng mu bàn tay quẹt nhẹ mồ hôi dưới cằm, mắt vô tình lướt qua thân dưới Văn Diên, phát hiện ra là Văn Diên đã cương, phần hạ bộ đội lên cơ hồ muốn phá ra ngoài. Trong vô thức anh muốn cử động, muốn đùa giỡn mà đạp đạp lên trên, nhưng lại bị Văn Diên bắt lấy mắt cá chân. Anh nghe giọng nói Văn Diên khô khốc hệt như đang chu du trong sa mạc, khàn khàn tựa bị thiêu đốt trong lửa, dặn anh, “Đừng cử động, mặt hướng xuống dưới một chút.”

Anh phối hợp tiếp tục ép người xuống, Văn Diên đang phải nâng máy SLR, không rảnh rang để tâm đến chân của anh. Vô cùng thuận lợi, mũi chân anh trượt từ đầu gối xuống đùi Văn Diên, ngón chân huơ một cái, chọt vào quanh vùng túi, dùng sức một tẹo, quần không giữ nổi dương vật, hàng khủng lập tức bật ra khỏi vạt quần mở rộng, nóng hổi bừng bừng chĩa ra đằng trước.

Văn Diên buông SLR xuống, vẻ mặt thoáng bất đắc dĩ lại pha lẫn tiếc nuối nói, “Anh chưa chụp xong, đừng trêu anh.” Nói đoạn gã nhấc chân Yến Vũ ra khỏi đùi mình, thoải mái phơi bày vật đã cứng ngồng lên, phô ra dục vọng không hề che đậy, hứng khởi dạt dạo mà cầm SLR, bảo Yến Vũ quay lưng lại với mình, vịn moto ngoái đầu nhìn lại.

Anh làm theo lời Văn Diên, đứng tách rộng đôi chân dài miên man, cơ bắp trên người bạnh ra, cằm hếch đằng trước, ánh mắt nhìn nghiêng đón thẳng ống kính, sắc sảo pha lẫn khiêu khích, mà lại gợi cảm muôn phần. Văn Diên không ngừng phải kiềm chế, ép buộc bản thân hành xử chuyên nghiệp, không để ý đến những chỗ không nên để ý, ví dụ như quần lót của Yến Vũ đã hơi ẩm ướt, ví dụ như cặp chân săn chắc giạng rộng không hề phòng bị kia, chưa kể là trên tận cùng bắp đùi, là nửa gò mông tròn lẳng lộ ra sau mép quần lót.

Lán chụp dường như mỗi lúc một nóng hơn, Yến Vũ thấy Văn Diên cởi phắt áo ra ném đi, những khối cơ gồng lên thấy rõ trên cánh tay loang loáng mồ hôi, còn có đường rãnh nằm giữa hai khối cơ ngực đỏ hồng một mảng, chạy lan đến xương quai xanh, đầu vú dựng đứng nhô ra, cơ bụng không ngừng phập phồng vì hơi thở gấp gáp. Còn trên khuôn mặt đường nét góc cạnh sắc lẹm, thì lại nghiêm túc cùng cực, miệng mím chặt, hàm dưới nghiến quá mức, vẻ mặt tập trung, tựa như vốn dĩ không hề biết rằng, bản thân mình đã cương cứng để độ rỉ nước.

Yến Vũ thở dốc một hơi, mắt him híp lại nhìn Văn Diên, cũng chẳng rõ có phải cố tình hay không, anh cắn môi dưới, nhằn mạnh một cái, khiến cho bờ môi hóa trắng dưới khớp hàm, rồi lập tức đỏ au khi nhả ra, nom như vừa trải qua một trận hôn vùi dập, cả đầu lưỡi cũng nhè ra liếm khóe môi lung tung, tạo nên tiếng ‘chậc’ đầy ướt át và dính dấp.

~*~

Can: móa có chụp hình nú đè thôi mà cũng mệt mõi vãi, chống mắt chờ coi 2 thằng bây nhịn được bao lâu =)))))))) à vì chap này quá ư mệt mõi mà tui om đến tận 4 ngày, và cũng là chap cuối cùng trong năm 2017, happy new year nha mọi người :3


	55. Chapter 55

Động tác Văn Diên không ngơi nghỉ, chụp tanh tách, Yến Vũ bảo rõ ràng là chụp hình nude, vẫn cứ mặc quần lót suốt là sao, bèn xoay người lại tựa lưng vào moto, tay đặt trên mép quần lót, kéo xuống một ít, cười hết sức lẳng lơ, “Văn gia, phải cởi chưa?” Anh nhìn Văn Diên hạ máy ảnh xuống, dục vọng thẳm sâu trong mắt hệt như thủy triều đen cuồn cuộn bất tận, nghe Văn Diên thở ra một hơi vẩn đục thật dài, gã nói, “Cởi.” một chữ ném ra vô cùng đanh thép.

Yến Vũ thả mép quần lót ra, quần lót bắn ‘póc’ trở về xương hông. Anh duỗi chân dài, tay trỏ trỏ quần jean của Văn Diên, “Anh cũng cởi.” Một tay Văn Diên đang cầm máy SLR, ngón tay tùy tiện quẹt qua góc mày, nheo mắt lại tiến về trước một bước, “Không nghe lời.” Yến Vũ thấy đối phương từng bước tiến lại gần, có vẻ như muốn dùng bạo lực tước đoạt mảnh vải còn sót lại trên người mình, anh bèn lui ra sau chống tay ngồi lên xe máy, giơ chân lên kháng cự.

Bàn chân đạp lên cơ bụng Văn Diên, Yến Vũ cong mắt cười, “Sao nào, định dùng vũ lực hả?” Dè đâu Văn Diên lại nắm lấy chân anh, đặt thẳng lên dương vật đã dựng cột buồm cứng ngắc, quy đầu nhồi dưới gang bàn chân, dây ra luồng nhiệt dính nhớp, Yến Vũ khẽ run người, thấy ngứa ngáy. Văn Diên rên khẽ vì khoan khoái, ưỡn eo cọ quẹt chân anh, kẽ ngón chân và lòng bàn chân không ngừng bị nghiền ép, ma sát, dưới tần suất cọ quẹt cực nhanh, lòng bàn chân tựa như bị thiêu đốt, nóng hừng hực.

Ánh mắt Văn Diên trấn định nhìn anh không rời, hạ bộ lại đang dâm ô chân anh, biểu cảm bạnh ra trên mặt thật đẹp, dục vọng và kiềm chế đan xen, từng bước ép sát, khiến cái chân thẳng tắp của anh dưới sức ép từng chút một cong lên, gập gối lại cho người kia tiến lại gần. Cho đến khi đầu gối ép chặt lên khuôn ngực, gương mặt Văn Diên cũng gần anh sát rạt, hơi thở phả lên sườn mặt, Yến Vũ rũ mi, ngắm môi đối phương.

Đôi môi cong đầy đặn, hàm răng trắng bóng, anh kề ra trước, định nhấm nháp bờ môi tình nhân, không ngờ Văn Diên lại ôm mông anh, bế anh trên xe máy xuống, khi hai chân đã chạm đất đứng vững rồi, anh có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ rõ rệt của dương vật áp lên bụng dưới mình. Mũi Văn Diên cọ cọ chóp mũi anh, anh nghe tiếng Văn Diên cười, rồi sau đó, đôi môi dán bên môi anh nhả hơi, chờn vờn như có như không, di thẳng xuống, Văn Diên khuỵu một gối, răng cắn mép quần lót anh, từng chút từng chút một, kéo quần lót của anh xuống.

Bụi lông vùng kín, dương vật cương cứng đỏ hồng, mất đi quần lót bao bọc, từ tốn lộ diện. Văn Diên kéo quần lót anh xuống tới đầu gối. Yến Vũ ngó xuống, chỉ nhìn thấy bả vai rộng, xương vai khum xuống gồ lên của đối phương, mái tóc dày rậm sau gáy. Kế đó, kẻ bên dưới thẳng người lên, khung xương vai khiến người ta xốn xang kia giãn ra, Văn Diên vùi mặt vào giữa háng anh, ôm ghì mông anh, hít một hơi thật sâu.

Tuy là một người dày dặn kinh nghiệm, nhưng giờ đây hệt như một đứa trẻ ngô nghê, Yến Vũ đỏ mặt lả người đi, đẩy trán Văn Diên ra, “Đừng phá, anh… anh không phải muốn chụp tiếp à.” Văn Diên ngậm mút tinh hoàn anh một cái, rồi mới ngước mặt lên, gương mặt còn dính vệt ẩm ướt dương vật để lại, ánh mắt nhìn anh đòi hỏi trắng trợn, in lại toàn bộ hình ảnh anh trên võng mạc, “Em trêu anh trước.”

Yến Vũ vô thức thò ngón cái ra lau đi dâm thủy trên mặt Văn Diên, ngậm vào miệng, mút chậc chậc như đang ăn kẹo, “Em trêu anh thì sao, ai bảo định lực anh kém đừng đổ thừa.” Anh cười hả hê, cử động chân, bắt Văn Diên lui ra một chút, tự mình kéo quần lót xuống mắt cá chân, còn chưa kịp đá đi, đã bị Văn Diên đẩy ngã, đè cứng ngắc dưới đất. Quần lót treo trên mắt chân, vì chân phải bị đối phương nhấc lên cao, mà lại trượt xuống.

Quần lót mắc vào khớp gối phải, Yến Vũ nằm trong lán tự biết là mình quả này lãnh đủ, đối mặt với Văn Diên sau rốt đã bị nhóm ra lửa, anh dịu giọng dỗ dành Văn Diên, đừng ‘xử’ anh ngay tại chỗ, còn chưa kịp nói hết lời, thì đã bị Văn Diên khóa môi, lời còn sót lại trong miệng biến thành tiếng rên rỉ. Văn Diên đè nghiến anh dưới đất, hôn như nhai nuốt hồi lâu, đến khi môi lưỡi đôi bên phân li còn mang theo tiếng mút chụt rõ to.

Văn Diên hôn trán anh, hạ giọng nói, “Cho em khỏi trêu anh nữa.” Nói xong không đè anh tiếp, mà đỡ lưng kéo anh đứng lên, cứ như nụ hôn kia là đủ giải khát rồi vậy, thật sự là không có ý định làm tới bến luôn. Vụ này khiến Yến Vũ ngạc nhiên à nha, nếu không phải nhìn thấy bên dưới Văn Diên còn cứng, anh đã nghi ngờ sức quyến rũ của mình, đến nước này rồi, Văn Diên còn có thể nhịn không làm ư?

Văn Diên quay đi bước ra ngoài lán mấy bước, bảo đi lấy khăn giấy lau mồ hôi cho Yến Vũ, lưng cũng dơ rồi, chưa kịp ra khỏi đã bị Yến Vũ từ đằng sau nhào tới một cái loạng choạng, tay thuận thế mò ra bụng dưới đối phương, cầm dương vật gã lên lắc lắc. Yến Vũ hôn nhay thùy tai Văn Diên, nhỏ giọng bảo, “Hàng to khiếp thật.”

Tay Yến Vũ rất đẹp, ngón tay thuôn thả khớp xương đâu ra đấy, móng tay tròn bầu, mà ngón tay đã dài đến vậy cũng không đủ để cầm trọn thứ kia của Văn Diên, hàm răng anh gia tăng lực, ngậm vành tai cố sức nghiền nghiền, anh bảo, “Anh không có hứng thú với em sao? Em đã khiêu khích anh đến vậy, chẳng phải anh nên nổi thú tính lên à? Kiềm chế như thế thật làm người ta thấy thất bại quá.” Càng nói càng hậm hực, tay cũng vận lực bóp đau Văn Diên.

Nghe Văn Diên kêu đau một tiếng, túm tay Yến Vũ gỡ ra, “Làm hỏng nó rồi lấy ai thỏa mãn em.” Yến Vũ thuận thế để Văn Diên xách mình từ đằng sau ra trước, đầu óc nhanh nhạy miệng dẻo quẹo đáp, “Còn em đây, để em xoạc anh nhé, khỏi cần anh lao lực.” Văn Diên ngó Yến Vũ một cái từ trên xuống dưới, Yến Vũ giang tay dạng chân, còn hẩy hông huých huých thứ kia, “Lần trước chẳng phải anh cũng bắn rồi sao.”

Anh còn đang vênh váo, đã bị Văn Diên bước đến ôm vào lòng, Văn Diên vỗ mông vỗ đùi anh, ra hiệu anh mở chân ra vòng qua eo gã, rồi kẹp hai chân lại. Yến Vũ nhìn eo Văn Diên, hết sức nghe lời cưỡi lên, Văn Diên thoáng nôn nóng bế mông anh đi đến chỗ bàn trang điểm. Trên đường đi đùi không ngừng bị cái chày kia chọt tới chọt lui, bôi đầy chất nhầy, đầu khấc lởn vởn quanh gò mông, bên ngoài cửa động. Làm Yến Vũ thấp thỏm mãi, cứ sợ thứ kia không thèm chào hỏi đã xông vào.

Bên cạnh lán chụp có một bàn trang điểm, bóng đèn gắn trên mặt gương đều bật sáng, soi rõ hai tên đàn ông điên đảo vì tình dục. Đến khi được đặt xuống rồi, mới rõ Văn Diên rốt cuộc ôm anh đến đây làm gì, Yến Vũ không nén được xấu mồm, “Cô bé trang điểm mà biết anh làm gì cái bàn người ta, có nước khóc thét ấy.”

Văn Diên thuận theo kem bôi trơn đút hai ngón tay vào, liên tục ấn bóp bên trong, Yến Vũ bị ngoáy đến độ nhăn mặt ngậm miệng lại, Văn Diên hôn mặt anh, ngón tay từng chút lút sâu trong người anh, “Cho nên em ráng nhịn nhé, đừng bắn lên bàn.” Yến Vũ dựa lưng vào gương, để lại một vệt hơi nóng, anh nhìn mặt Văn Diên lẩm nhẩm, “Không công bằng, anh cũng đừng bắn vào trong.” Văn Diên lại đút thêm một ngón tay, nhẫn nại nói, “Anh vốn đâu định bắn vào trong.”

Ngón tay bên trong không ngừng sục vào rút ra, hàng khủng lắc lư duyệt binh chực chờ ngoài cổng, càng nghiền càng trơn tru, Yến Vũ hóp chặt bụng, hếch mông ra đằng trước, hai tay nhấc lên, đỡ lấy mép bàn trang điểm đằng sau, chân phải đạp lên bàn, để Văn Diên lèn thêm một ngón tay vô người anh. Đến lúc này rồi, miệng anh còn luyên thuyên, ai bảo hàng của Văn Diên bự quá làm gì, lần nào dạo đầu cũng mất công mất sức, chi bằng đổi vai, làm xong sớm còn kịp chụp thêm lô ảnh nữa.

Văn Diên kéo anh xuống bàn xoay người lại, ấn eo xuống thấp rồi nâng cặp mông lên, đổ sữa bôi trơn xuống mông mát lạnh, ngón tay từng chút một rút ra ngoài, đổi lại bằng dương vật nóng rẫy, Văn Diên nói, “Nhanh thôi, em nhịn một chút.” Nói đoạn vận lực nong mở cửa huyệt, nhồi vào từng chút một. Tay Yến Vũ vịn gương, hơi thở hổn hển trong miệng đọng lại trên mặt gương, hồ như chịu không nổi, tay anh trượt xuống một đoạn, lau đi hơi mờ. Anh nhìn thấy khuôn mặt mình, vặn vẹo đau đớn vì tình dục. Cũng nhìn thấy khuôn mặt Văn Diên, cuồng si và yêu thương.


	56. Chapter 56

Vách tường in bóng hai người chập thành một, không ngừng dao động, bàn trang điểm đóng vào tường, dường như có bụi rơi xuống. Bàn tay bám mép bàn ửng đỏ vằn lên mạch máu, gồng sức bấu chặt mép, rung chấn không dứt kéo theo cả cái bàn lắc lư lắc lư, chai chai lọ lọ nghiêng ngả, lăn rổn rảng ra mòi chuẩn bị rớt xuống đất.

Đến khi tiếng vỡ vụn chát chúa vang lên, toàn thân Yến Vũ bị kéo ra sau, anh không bám nổi thân bàn nữa, chỉ cuống cuồng pha lẫn vụng về chuồi tay ra sau, ôm cổ Văn Diên. Chân anh đạp lên ghế da trước mặt, rướn ngực ra trước, mông bị khống chế liên tục khoan vào. Âm thanh rên rỉ hoan lạc dai dẳng, hồ như đã tẽ ra đến cực hạn, eo tê dại vì kích thích mãnh liệt, hết thảy hỗn độn, sắp không phân biệt nổi là đau hay là sướng, anh há miệng rên la lung tung, trong tầm nhìn lắc lư, chiếc gương đã cách xa nguồn nhiệt, dần dần sáng rõ lên.

Đường nhân ngư hõm sâu, dương vật ve vẩy, đầu vú trên hai khối cơ ngực nhô thẳng đứng, cánh tay cường tráng luồn dưới nách anh quặp lấy vai, tạo ra mảng tương phản với làn da của anh. Mông anh lắc lư một cách dâm loạn, trái phải trước sau, như là né tránh nhưng lại càng như nghênh đón, sức lực dập vào đằng sau dữ dội đáng sợ, không ngừng nhồi vào cọ sát cửa động ẩn trong khe đùi, thậm chí anh có thể nhìn thấy thân dưới sướng văng ra nước, bắn lên mặt gương đang phô bày hình ảnh dâm loạn của bọn họ một cách trắng trợn.

Đôi mày Yến Vũ chau khít lại, anh nhắm mắt ngưỡng cổ lên, gáy tựa vào vai Văn Diên, tư thế đứng làm tình vào không được sâu, mỗi lần Văn Diên ưỡn hông dập mạnh vào liên hồi, đều khiến gò mông tròn trĩnh rung lên từng chập, bị ép đến biến dạng dẹp bép rồi rút ra, liên tục lút vào khe hở, dùi thịt khuếch rộng khe hẹp, quy đầu đi vào tận cùng nhạy cảm, kéo theo rút ra, đoạn lại bơm vào thật sâu.

Anh cũng sắp giữ không nổi chân mình trên ghế nữa, lòng bàn chân vừa đáp xuống thì eo lại bị nâng hổng lên, Yến Vũ rên một tiếng dài ngâm nga, âm thanh mềm nhũn dâm đãng đến mức anh thấy xấu hổ vô cùng, cơ thể còn chưa thoát khỏi cơn run rẩy, Văn Diên đã kéo anh đi, gạt bừa đống giấy tờ trên bàn bay xuống đất. Trong cơn lộn xộn làm ngã một cái đèn bàn, không ai bận tâm, chỉ đợi chân dạng ra là dương vật xông tuốt luốt vào trong, Văn Diên hừ mũi một tiếng gợi cảm vô hạn, một tay chống bên sườn mặt anh, tay còn lại rảnh rang kéo chân trái anh ra, xoay eo tiếp tục thúc vào sâu hơn nữa.

Túi tinh trĩu nặng vùi vào nơi đã sưng đỏ, ép ra bọt trắng đọng ướt bụi lông mu, dương vật hùng dũng tráng kiện rút ra ngoài một chút, rồi lại khoan sâu vào trong, mạnh mẽ hệt như đóng đinh người nằm bên dưới mình, tạo ra âm thanh ma sát nhớp nháp dâm dục chẳng thể lấp liếm nổi. Yến Vũ co hai chân lên, quấn quanh eo Văn Diên. Hai người họ nhễ nhại mồ hôi, lấy thịt đâm thịt ở trên bàn không ngừng va chạm.

Bàn tay thô ráp của Văn Diên ve vuốt bừa bãi bụng dưới anh, nắm lấy túm lông mao rồi xoa xát, không đụng vào dương vật của anh, mà chỉ vòng qua phần cán dựng thẳng đứng, xoa bụng dưới, đoạn ụp lòng bàn tay lên vú phải, anh cảm nhận lòng bàn tay ram ráp chà qua quầng vú rồi đầu vú. Anh hừ hừ bóp vai Văn Diên, cánh tay, cuối cùng áp lên mu bàn tay đang nghịch vú mình, bao bọc lấy, tạo áp lực đè xuống mu bàn tay Văn Diên, hệt như cách một bàn tay ép đối phương ra sức nghịch mình hơn, đồng thời ưỡn ngực lên hứng lấy cọ quẹt.

Trong cơn mê loạn anh nghe hơi thở Văn Diên nóng hổi cất lên, “Cắm bắn luôn được không?” Yến Vũ mở mắt ra, dường như loang loáng ánh nước, lại như một cặp hồ thu đen láy sáng bóng, một luồng suy nghĩ nhè nhẹ len lỏi giữa lúc say cơn váng tình, giọng anh khàn đi, nhưng lại ngậm tiếng cười, “Có thể làm được sao?”, tuy chưa nói ra đáp án, nhưng Văn Diên ngầm hiểu là anh đồng ý rồi, bèn khóa miệng Yến Vũ lại, cơ bắp toàn thân gồng lên, hông háng tiếp tục thúc vào vừa mạnh lại vừa chắc nẩy.

Nghiền ép khắp chốn, mở toang hết thảy, dập đến tuyến tiền liệt liên tục. Lực đạo khốc liệt cơ hồ sắp chơi hỏng nơi ấy, thốc đã sâu lại còn mạnh, Yến Vũ cắn môi Văn Diên, răng tước ra vị máu, lưng anh dường như sắp bốc hỏa, cả mặt bàn lạnh lẽo cũng bị nung nóng theo. Đôi chân kẹp quanh hông Văn Diên cứng ngắc, bắp đùi va chạm đánh bộp bộp, động thịt mềm rụm hết cả, eo cũng nhũn như con chi chi, vẫn bị đối phương túm lấy không buông, chọc, rồi lại chọc.

Khoái cảm liên hồi cuồn cuộn tích tụ ở bụng, anh nhìn Văn Diên trên người mình nặng nề thở hồng hộc, khuôn mặt nam tính cực độ và đẹp trai điên đảo, tham lam đòi hỏi môi anh, hoan ái mãnh liệt khiến cho máu huyết toàn thân sôi sục. Hình như hơi thở trong thảng thốt đều ẩn chứa một đốm lửa nhỏ, rơi rớt xuống da liền loang thành một mảng đỏ ửng.

Văn Diên dán chặt lấy anh, khuôn ngực cọ sát vú anh, đầu vú vốn nhô lên sưng to bị ép bẹp xuống, cơ bụng rắn chắc đè lên dương vật anh, cặp mông rung chấn bị thúc loạn xạ thần tốc được tay gã giữ lấy, hông ngựa đực chiến vừa nhanh lại vừa mạnh, cơ hồ sắp giữ không nổi nữa. Mông cũng đã tê dại, nước bọt chảy ra không ngừng, anh há miệng, nhắm nghiền mắt lại trong cơn vùi dập khốc liệt.

Đầu óc gần như ứ máu, khoái cảm không dứt cuốn phăng thần chí, khoái cảm cuộn trào không ngừng dâng cao, anh gào khẽ những muốn đẩy Văn Diên ra, nhưng lại càng bị cứng rắn trấn áp, muốn tránh cũng tránh không thoát, cửa huyệt đỏ tươi mở toang hứng những đợt xô vào vô tận. Chỗ giao hợp be bét đầm đìa dâm thủy, chảy từ bắp đùi ửng hồng xuống đầu gối. Tiếng rên bị chặn lại nơi đầu lưỡi quấn quýt, đá đưa cuốn lấy không dứt.

Khoái cảm tột cùng hủy hoại đầu óc toàn diện, eo nhũn ra thành một vũng, dương vật cương cứng ngắc, bụng trướng ê ẩm, tựa như chỉ cần dùng một cây kim chọc nhẹ là sẽ rỉ ra nước. Nơi ấy của anh càng ẩm ướt càng khít chặt lại, “cắn” Văn Diên đổ ra thật nhiều mồ hôi, chỉ có thể nghiến răng cắn vai anh, không cho anh nhúc nhích thêm một chút nào nữa, điên cuồng đâm vào cửa huyệt anh.

Khoái cảm càng dồn nén càng dữ dội kia như đã phá vỡ giới hạn, xông lên não bộ tan tác hết cả, cơn tê tái như dòng nước xiết xô đến từng ngóc ngách châu thân, thậm chí cả ngón chân cũng đang run rẩy, Yến Vũ a a mấy tiếng, tắc nghẽn trong cổ họng, anh ưỡn ưỡn eo, cả người run lẩy bẩy, tinh dịch không bắn ra, mà chỉ men theo quy đầu mở khép, chầm chậm chảy trượt xuống phần thân dương vật.

Thân thể giật giật, trước khi khoái cảm qua đi, Văn Diên liếm mặt anh, thỏa mãn cực điểm nói rằng, “Là mặn.” Yến Vũ ngơ ngác lau mặt, mới hay rằng anh vậy mà đã chảy nước mắt. Cơ thể còn chưa thoát ra khỏi cơn cực cảm, lúc Văn Diên rút ra ngoài thì thậm chí đùi phải của anh còn không chế ngự được run lên mấy cái. Toàn thân tê liệt, tinh dịch chảy ra đầy bụng.

Anh thở hổn hển, tim đập vào ngực như trống gõ, cho đến khi Văn Diên bắn tinh lên bụng anh, thậm chí còn bắn một chút lên mặt, Yến Vũ mới rã rượi chống người, ngồi dậy. Anh tìm khăn giấy trên bàn làm việc tan hoang, lau thứ trên mặt đi rồi, vẫn còn có phần thất thần chưa tỉnh táo hẳn.

Văn Diên kiếm đâu ra một bịch khăn giấy ướt, lau dọn đống hỗn độn giữa hai chân anh. Nghe Yến Vũ ngất ngư ngắc ngoải bảo, “Kinh khủng quá sức mà.” Văn Diên vội ngấc mắt lên nhìn anh, thoáng lo lắng hỏi, “Sao thế, thấy khó chịu à?” Yến Vũ lắc đầu, “Không phải, là sướng quá, sướng đến mức phát nghiện.” Văn Diên phá ra cười, bế anh trên bàn xuống. Yến Vũ đặt chân xuống đất rồi, mới thấy hồn vía trôi nổi lưng chừng giờ mới đáp đất, sau đó nhìn đống đồ ngổn ngang dưới đất, “Tiêu rồi, thế này thì không chỉ cô em trang điểm muốn khóc, mà trợ lý cũng muốn khóc luôn rồi.”

~*~

Can: cuối cùng thì cậu Diên cũng đã thỏa nguyện XXOO đến độ người đẹp khóc rồi nhé =))


	57. Chapter 57

Buông thả xong rồi mới biết vừa rồi làm bậy cỡ nào, giấy tờ tan tác dưới đất, bàn trang điểm tan hoang, còn có mấy giấy tờ dính tinh dịch lốm đốm nữa. Máy SLR bị vứt bỏ chỏng chơ trong lán chụp, cùng với chiếc moto nằm bơ vơ chính giữa. Văn Diên đổi cái quần khác, Yến Vũ phơi mông mặc lại từng món đồ vẫn nguyên vẹn của mình vào. Đùi có phần hơi khó khép lại, tư thế đi đứng khó khăn, còn phải nhắc nhở Văn Diên về cái quần lót anh vừa mới mặc kia, trong lúc chiến đấu kịch liệt không biết ném đâu mất rồi, phải tìm cho ra. Bằng không bị nhân viên trong phòng phát hiện được, Văn Diên không biết phải đắp bao nhiêu cái mo cau cho vừa.

Yến Vũ thong thả kiếm một cái ghế, lót một tấm đệm bên dưới, ngắc ngứ ngồi lệch mông, ngậm điếu thuốc cười nhìn Văn Diên cặm cụi lui cui thu dọn tàn cục. Nghe Văn Diên đau đầu bảo, “Thôi xong rồi, thể nào mai Tiểu Tuyên cũng xé xác anh ra.” Tiểu Tuyên là thợ trang điểm trong chỗ làm Văn Diên, một em gái cá tính năng động, nhưng phong cách hóa trang thì ngược lại, tinh tế và tỉ mỉ.

Văn Diên lần này làm bể hai cái chai gì đó, một trắng một hồng, còn có một thỏi son môi. Yến Vũ săm soi nhãn hiệu tiếng Anh, Guerlain, SK, YSL, không khỏi lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, theo anh biết, tội làm bể đồ trang điểm hay son môi của con gái có thể sánh ngang với thù giết cha. Văn Diên ngó đống đồ dưới đất cân nhắc một hồi, đành phải rút di động ra gọi cho Tiểu Tuyên, hỏi han giá cả để còn biết đường bồi thường.

Nào ngờ Tiểu Tuyên bên kia đầu dây lên cơn lồng lộn, rít gào rằng đừng tưởng anh là lão đại mà em không dám xé xác anh ra nhé. Văn Diên cười mếu liên hồi, tai bị chấn đến phát đau, xin lỗi luôn miệng, hứa hẹn nhất định mua hàng mới coóng gói ghém đẹp đẽ xinh xắn dâng đến tay cô nàng. Sau khi có được thông tin cụ thể rồi, Yến Vũ đi qua ngó giá cả, cảm thấy ê răng, “Đồ của con gái đắt đỏ quá nhỉ, ngần ấy tiền đi thuê phòng tổng thống cũng được rồi đấy.”

Yến Vũ lấy điếu thuốc trong miệng nhét vào miệng Văn Diên, bảo hút thuốc giải sầu đi. Văn Diên nắm tay anh, áp lên mặt mình, lấy điếu thuốc ra hôn lòng bàn tay Yến Vũ, “Chẳng phải tại em khiêu khích anh à, về văn phòng ngồi đi, ở đây nóng, anh dọn xong qua kiếm em.” Yến Vũ thuận tay bóp bẹp miệng Văn Diên, niết niết hai mảnh môi mềm, buồn cười bảo, “Hai đứa quậy tung cái chỗ này, làm gì có chuyện em ngồi để anh dọn hử.”

Nói đoạn anh men theo mặt lần tay lên đầu Văn Diên vò vò, cảm giác thật thích. Không biết làm khơi gợi kí ức nào đó của Văn Diên, Văn Diên ngẩng lên hỏi anh, “Có phải em từng nói anh giống Tiểu Tư không?”, Yến Vũ vờ như không có gì rút điếu thuốc ra, nghiêm trang phủ nhận, làm gì có đâu, anh chưa bao giờ nói vậy hết á, chắc là Văn Diên nằm mơ, nên mới mơ thấy anh nói như vậy đó.

Nhưng trò này vô dụng, vẫn bị Văn Diên rượt theo ôm lại, để lại dấu răng bên tai chưa bấm lỗ, vành tai Yến Vũ thoáng cái đỏ lựng. Hai người họ quậy một chặp, rồi thu dọn đồ đạc tử tế. Văn Diên cầm máy SLR trở về văn phòng, lấy thẻ nhớ phải mang về nhà xử lí. Yến Vũ thắt lại cà vạt ngay ngắn, ngồi trên sô pha, ngấm vẻ biếng nhác hậu hoan ái, “Em lái xe tới đó, về nhà anh đi, em vẫn chưa qua nhà anh lần nào.”

Anh nghĩ ngợi một chốc, lại bảo, “Hay là đi qua nhà em một chuyến, rước Tiểu Tư.” Văn Diên dọn dẹp đồ đạc xong xuôi, xách túi đồ đi qua kéo Yến Vũ, nắm tay anh bảo, “Không vội, đợi anh thêm mấy bữa nữa, chừng đó em dọn qua ở chung luôn.” Yến Vũ cũng không miễn cưỡng, bảo vừa hay thực hiện luôn kèo chụp ảnh, anh muốn treo ảnh ở đâu, Văn Diên cũng phải chiều theo anh.

Vừa dứt lời, liền bị Văn Diên siết siết tay, Văn Diên bình thản nói, “Trừ những chỗ có thể bị người khác nhìn thấy, em muốn treo đâu cũng được.” Yến Vũ trở tay quấn lấy đốt tay Văn Diên, “Vậy thì nhà anh ngoại trừ em ra, cũng không được cho người khác đi vào đấy.” Văn Diên buồn cười nhìn anh, lắc lắc đầu. Hai người họ ai cũng có một chút tâm tư như vậy, anh hiểu tôi hiểu, không nhất thiết phải vạch trần ra, cũng là tình thú cả thôi.

Rời khỏi văn phòng, mới hay trời đang có mưa lây phây. Tiếng mưa nghe xao xác, chui vào tai rất đỗi dễ chịu. Trời dần chuyển lạnh, tối muộn rời khỏi văn phòng nóng hầm hập, cuối cùng đã tận hưởng được cảm giác mát mẻ. Chẳng hay mùa đông đã đến tự lúc nào, khi nhìn thấy cảnh trí bên ngoài được nước mưa cắt thành những lát đủ màu sắc, Yến Vũ lấy di động ra chụp lại một tấm.

Anh lẫn Văn Diên đều không thích selfie, Văn Diên thích đăng những cảnh đẹp tình cờ bắt gặp trên đường, tấm nào tấm nấy đều có bố cục hoàn mỹ, đẹp động lòng người. Còn anh thì cơ bản chẳng có gì để đăng trong vòng bạn bè, ngoại trừ những tài liệu liên quan đến công việc. Yến Vũ nhìn tấm hình mình vừa chụp, có chút đắc ý, cảm giác mình chịu ảnh hưởng kỹ thuật chụp ảnh của Văn Diên hơi bị được, anh đưa tấm hình qua hỏi Văn Diên, lại được hướng dẫn chụp thêm một tấm nữa. Anh so sánh một chút, rồi mở vòng bạn bè tỷ năm không update cái gì ra, đăng tải hai bức ảnh lên.

Yến Vũ bật nhạc, rồi uể oải nằm phè ra ghế phụ, bắt đầu tiến hành thuyết phục Văn Diên ngủ lại. Nhưng vì ngày mai Văn Diên phải đi nơi khác, năm giờ sáng là phải dậy, thu dọn đồ đạc ra sân bay. Yến Vũ thở dài, “Hay là em nuôi anh nha, anh chỉ cần ngày ngày chăm cho Tiểu Tư da mướt lông mượt đợi em về thôi.”

Văn Diên lại không hùa theo mớ luyên thuyên của Yến Vũ, gã im lặng hồi lâu mới nghiêm túc nói rằng, “Công việc của anh khiến anh không thể thường xuyên ở bên cạnh em, hoặc có thể những lúc em cần anh, anh cũng không thể có mặt đúng lúc, đó là khuyết điểm của anh. Anh không cách nào chi phối để cân đối giữa tình cảm và công việc. Ví dụ như hôm nay anh phải đi xa khỏi thành phố D, mà em có việc cần anh, anh cũng không thể buông bỏ công việc để đến với em, bởi vì đây không phải là chuyện chỉ của riêng mình anh, mà còn cả những người đi theo anh nữa. Trên tinh thần trách nhiệm, cả tình lẫn lý anh đều không thể tùy hứng muốn làm gì thì làm.”

Yến Vũ thoáng sửng sốt, anh châm chước nói, “Đó chẳng phải là chuyện bình thường à, đổi lại là em đi khảo sát công trình thực địa, mệt thấy bà thấy tổ anh bắt em lập tức chạy vội về thành phố. Em cũng chẳng bằng lòng đâu, trừ phi là chuyện vô cùng nghiêm trọng.” Nói đến đây Yến Vũ mềm mỏng tiếp lời, “Anh đừng lo lắng, việc này sắp xếp được mà, đừng căng thẳng như vậy.”

Mày Văn Diên dần giãn ra, tranh thủ liếc anh một phát, “Nên là có gì em cũng đừng giữ trong lòng, đánh nhau một trận cũng tốt, nhịn rồi đến khi có chuyện lại đòi chia tay, anh sẽ xích em lại đấy.” Nghe câu này mà Yến Vũ buồn cười dã man, ai dè nhìn qua Văn Diên thì nhận thấy đối phương cực kì nghiêm túc, không rõ là nói giỡn hay nói thật đây. Yến Vũ rón rén bật wechat lên, tính tìm Tống Kiếm buôn chuyện, hỏi han Văn Diên tự nhiên lên cơn nói những câu khiến người ta sởn tóc gáy, nhưng không hiểu sao lại làm anh thấy vui là chuyện gì đây, có phải anh bị tình yêu làm đầu óc chập mạch luôn rồi không.

Vừa mới bật wechat lên liền bị một đống thông báo dọa hết hồn, căn bản toàn là trong đám bạn bè, từng hẹn hay chưa hẹn đều đồng loạt đội mồ sống dậy, Yến Vũ mở tin nhắn mới nhận nhất lên: anh và Văn gia???

Ba dấu chấm hỏi làm ấn đường Yến Vũ giật giật, anh mở tin nhắn số hai, là Trình Sở: anh Yến thật dữ dội, bố cáo khắp thiên hạ luôn. Yến Vũ hoang mang style, hỏi lại, “Cưng lỡ miệng xì ra à?” Trình Sở bày tỏ oan quá, đồng thời gửi Yến Vũ đường dẫn, chính là tấm hình vừa mới đăng lên. Yến Vũ xem bình luận dưới hình, bấy giờ mới ngộ ra là chuyện gì.

Cửa sổ xe ban đêm không chỉ phản chiếu cảnh tượng bên ngoài, mà cũng phản xạ luôn người trong xe. Yến Vũ trợn mắt lên dòm hình một hồi muốn lòi mắt mới nhìn ra mặt hai người họ, tấm đầu tiên Văn Diên ngồi bên cạnh anh, tấm thứ hai lúc hướng dẫn anh thì mặt kề bên mặt, sát rạt gần xịt. Anh hoàn toàn tập trung nhìn ra cảnh vật ngoài cửa sổ, đèn lại tối, không hề hay biết rằng mình và Văn Diên đều lọt vào camera.

Giơ di động lên anh nghĩ nghĩ một chốc, quay qua nói với Văn Diên, “Hình như em vừa làm bậy rồi.” Văn Diên không quay đầu lại hỏi, “Chuyện gì?”, Yến Vũ tự nhủ, “Có lẽ anh sẽ không vui đâu.” Lúc này Văn Diên mới nghiêm túc, hỏi lại lần nữa, Yến Vũ kể lại sự tình, sau đó nhìn sắc mặt Văn Diên nói tiếp, “Vụ này là tại em sơ suất.” Vẻ mặt Văn Diên không đổi, tay trái giữ vô lăng, xe chầm chậm dừng lại, đèn đỏ. Tay phải gã cầm lấy di động Yến Vũ, tùy tiện selfie một tấm, rồi đưa lại, “Đăng.”

Yến Vũ mù mờ ơ một tiếng, thì nghe Văn Diên nói tiếp, “Tấm vừa rồi chưa đủ khẳng định chắc nịch, đăng tấm này.”


	58. Chapter 58

Yến Vũ cầm di động, miệng tủm tỉm, anh vui vẻ nhận tấm hình selfie của Văn Diên, nhưng không đăng lên vòng bạn bè. Văn Diên từ đầu đến chân là của anh, không cho ai xem hết. Thế là anh bèn đăng lên vòng bạn bè, lần này chỉ có status: ừ, bên nhau rồi. Đơn giản ngắn gọn quăng một quả bom, lại còn có mùi vênh vang. Cũng chẳng rõ có phải nhờ tấm ảnh này nhắc nhở hay không, anh mới nhận ra rằng hình như mình chưa từng chụp Văn Diên tấm nào.

Thế là suốt chặng đường từ chính diện đến nhìn nghiêng, từ đầu đến đuôi đều chụp hết một loạt. Cuộn album sang trang tận mấy lần Yến Vũ mới cảm thấy thỏa mãn dừng lại, bình luận một câu: _con nhà ai mà đẹp dữ_. Văn Diên thấy bộ dạng hỉ hả đắc ý của Yến Vũ, không kiềm được thò tay qua bấm tai anh, kéo nhè nhẹ, tranh thủ lúc đèn đỏ kéo người qua, ngoạm chóp mũi mấy phát rồi mới thả ra.

Yến Vũ rờ rờ chỗ bị cắn, càng lúc càng thấy Văn Diên giống y chang Tiểu Tư, e là có ngày anh phải vác cái mặt dính dấu răng ra ngoài quá. Tai anh đã ổn rồi, nhìn thấy tăm lá trà khô trên tai Văn Diên, mới sực nhớ đôi khuyên cài áo được mài bóng Văn Diên để lại ở nhà anh, giờ hai đứa đã về một nhà rồi, phải đưa Văn Diên một cái thôi. Yến Vũ bấm có một lỗ, làm sao đeo một cặp được.

Xe chạy về dưới nhà anh, Yến Vũ mới nhận ra Văn Diên về bị ngược đường. Thấy mưa càng lúc càng đổ to, anh nói, “Anh nên nhắc em, kiểu gì cũng phải đưa anh về trước, rồi em tự chạy về chứ.” Thấy Văn Diên lấy di động ra, định gọi xe, anh vội giữ tay Văn Diên lại, “Em có cái này cho anh.” Vừa dẫn người vào cửa, Tiểu Tư đã chạy ton ton đến, xúm vào chân Văn Diên vẫy đuôi.

Yến Vũ vào trong lấy khuyên tai ra, cầm một cái, cúi xuống đeo cho Văn Diên. Đinh mảnh lạnh lẽo xuyên qua lỗ tai, móc cài lại ở phía sau. Sư tử chễm chệ trên vành tai Văn Diên, hợp đến lạ. Anh hôn lên mấy cái rồi bảo ra ngoài nhớ đeo đấy, đẹp phết. Còn chưa rời người ra, Văn Diên đã ôm eo anh lại. Anh thuận thế đeo lên eo Văn Diên, “Không về nữa à?” Văn Diên bắt lấy cằm anh, xoay anh về phía mình. Trước khi hôn lên, chỉ thấp giọng bảo rằng, “Về không được rồi.”

Xưa có quân vương không tảo triều, nay có anh rù quến Văn Diên. Khi chuông reo lên, anh chỉ mới vừa chợp mắt một chốc. Mình mẩy đau nhức mỏi nhừ, cửa mình mềm nhũn chưa khép lại, anh nằm úp kề bên Văn Diên ngủ, mắt tức thì ráo hoảnh. Nhận thấy Văn Diên vẫn còn tựa lưng vào đầu giường không ngủ, tay trái xoa lưng dỗ anh, tay phải hút đã được vài điếu thuốc rồi. Nghĩ đến chuyện hôm nay Văn Diên phải vội lên máy bay, anh lại thấy hối hận vì đã giữ người lại.

Văn Diên thấy anh dậy rồi, bảo giờ còn sớm lắm, đoạn nhoài người tới trao một nụ hôn đậm vị thuốc lá, xong xoa xoa mặt đứng lên đi vào phòng tắm. Yến Vũ đỡ hông già cả bò dậy lục lọi đồ trong tủ đầu giường, trong đó có lọ Melatonin và đồ bịt tai, còn có cái bịt mắt, đồ dùng cho người ngủ không đủ giấc. Nghĩ một chút, anh lõa mông đi vào nhà bếp, nhanh chóng làm một cái sandwich. Chừng Văn Diên ra khỏi phòng tắm, liền thấy Yến Vũ tồng ngồng mặc mỗi cái tạp dề, một tay cầm ly sữa một tay nâng bánh sandwich, hệt như diễn viên phim tươi mát, ngả ngớn nhướng mày với gã, “Lại đây, bồi bổ tinh khí nào~”

Văn Diên dở khóc dở cười, đi qua giằng cái sandwich nhai mấy miếng, đoạn bảo, “Em cố ý lựa lúc anh đang vội, chơi trò này phải không?” Yến Vũ sờ sờ bụng dưới Văn Diên, “Phải thương lấy thân, Văn gia à.” Nói đoạn anh đưa vật dụng chuẩn bị sẵn cho Văn Diên, “Lên máy bay dùng.” Kế đó tháo tạp dề ra, quay trở về phòng, vừa đi vừa tiêu sái vẫy tay, “Nhớ mua đặc sản về cho em đấy, đi ngủ đây.”

Văn Diên đi lúc nào Yến Vũ không rõ, đến khi anh dậy thì nhà đã vắng tanh, trên bàn có một ly nước chanh pha mật ong, bên dưới dằn một tờ giấy. Văn Diên để lại lời nhắn: _phải nhớ anh đấy, đợi anh về_. Sến muốn huệ huệ, làm Yến Vũ đọc phát tỉnh cả người. Yêu bốc lên lú não, bèn chụp lại gửi cho Trình Sở. Vừa nhắn xong liền thấy hối hận, bèn hủy tin nhắn. Trình Sở chưa nhận được tin nhắn gửi lại một chuỗi dấu chấm hỏi, lải nhải hệt như má già, cứ hỏi rốt cuộc mới nãy gửi cái gì vậy.

Nào ngờ bị một câu của Yến Vũ nghẹn luôn họng, bên cạnh ava hình mặt cún của Yến Vũ hiện lên một khung thoại: _nhiều chuyện như vậy, chắc chắn là thiếu “sinh hoạt tốt”_. Trình Sở tức thì cáu lên, gửi liền tù tì một đống ảnh nóng cần làm mờ, chứng minh cuộc sống của mình rất muôn màu muôn vẻ. Yến Vũ lười xem, quẳng di động qua một bên uống chanh mật ong.

Đợi Văn Diên quay về, thì đã là chuyện một tuần sau đó. Văn Diên nói nơi ấy có một chỗ gửi thư, thư đưa đi cực kì chậm, một lá thư phải mất cỡ nửa năm mới đến được tay người nhận, gã có gửi cho Yến Vũ một lá thư, nửa năm sau nhận. Yến Vũ tò mò chết đi được, gạn hỏi rốt cuộc viết cái gì, Văn Diên không bật mí, chỉ bảo nửa năm sau là biết thôi, coi như một kiểu lãng mạn.

Không có được đáp án, bèn không truy hỏi nữa. Bọn họ lái xe đi ăn, nhà hàng này cực kì khó đặt chỗ, ẩm thực địa phương chính tông, lúc nào cũng có một hàng dài xếp lũ lượt ngoài nhà hàng. Nếu đã có bụng hẹn hò, Yến Vũ sao lại không chuẩn bị trước. Anh đã đặt một bàn từ sớm, vừa đến là được đi vào ngay. Trời lạnh đồ ăn nóng, lần này Văn Diên đến một chỗ còn lạnh hơn, ngón tay cũng bị thương mấy vết vì rét đậm.

Yến Vũ mắt thấy bụng nhớ, suy xét tối nay chăm sóc tay Văn Diên cho tốt. Gắp thêm mấy miếng thịt vào bát Văn Diên, vừa nhấc mắt lên liền nhìn thấy một khuôn mặt quen thuộc đến tột cùng, khắc sâu trong đầu anh mười mấy năm nay, mỗi lần anh gặp ác mộng tỉnh giấc, đều sẽ gặp phải, Trần Thế Hoa. Yến Vũ đánh rơi đũa, anh cảm giác chân mình đang run rẩy. Đến khi hoàn hồn, anh đã đuổi theo rồi, hoảng loạn đụng ngã cái ghế, tông phải mấy người, nhất thời rước tiếng phàn nàn liên tục.

Trên đường người qua kẻ lại, đan xen như mắc cửi, Trần Thế Hoa đã mất tăm hơi từ đời nào. Yến Vũ mờ mịt nhìn quanh quất, không biết nên đuổi theo hướng nào. Vừa muốn đuổi tiếp, sực nhớ ra Văn Diên bị bỏ lại đằng kia. Yến Vũ vội vỗ đầu, tự trách mình hồ đồ, muốn tìm Trần Thế Hoa chẳng phải rất dễ ư, chỉ cần tra ở chỗ Trần Dung là ra. Giờ phải giải thích với Văn Diên như nào về sự thất thố vừa rồi đây, đúng ngu chết đi được.

Phờ phạc lấm lem vừa định quay lại, thì Văn Diên cũng đã ra đến nơi, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc hỏi rằng, “Sao vậy, thấy ai à?” Yến Vũ há miệng, hồi lâu sau mới đáp lại, “Không ai hết, em nhìn nhầm người, về ăn tiếp thôi.” Văn Diên thoáng sững người, nhưng không gạn hỏi. Một bữa cơm ăn chẳng biết vị gì, anh thất thần tới mấy bận.

Cho đến khi một đứa bé cười đùa chạy ngang qua, suýt nữa vấp té, Văn Diên vươn tay ra đỡ, hạ giọng nhắc nhở cẩn thận đừng chạy. Yến Vũ mới hoàn hồn, nhận ra rằng hai người họ có một quãng lặng rất lâu, Văn Diên cũng không nói gì, không khí trầm và nặng, tình hình rất căng. Yến Vũ cân nhắc rồi lên tiếng, “Em nói thẳng nhé.” Anh vừa mở lời, Văn Diên liền gác đũa xuống, nghiêm túc lắng nghe.

Yến Vũ trầm ngâm, “Không phải là mối tình đầu, không phải bồ cũ, là kẻ thù.” Văn Diên thoáng trợn mắt, thấy Văn Diên như vậy, không hiểu tại sao, chuyện vốn khó mở miệng lại cứ thế trôi tuột ra ngoài, anh nói, “Anh biết chuyện nhà em đúng không.” Văn Diên nhìn sắc mặt anh, tinh tế cân nhắc xong mới đáp, “Biết một chút, có đưa tin tức.”

Yến Vũ gật đầu, “Em vừa nhìn thấy kẻ đã giết cha em, Trần Thế Hoa.” Không khí bỗng nhiên lặng xuống, Yến Vũ cười khổ, thế nào mà bầu không khí có vẻ lại căng thẳng hơn rồi. Anh rũ mắt gắp miếng sườn heo, nhìn chăm chăm miếng thịt dính nước sốt đỏ au, cười bảo, “Tin tức chắc chắn cũng có đưa rằng, ông ta không bị xử phạt gì cả. Tạm giam chưa đầy ba tháng, sau khi vụ án có phán quyết liền được thả ra.”

Anh khêu miếng sườn, hạt cơm dính nước sốt óng ánh, “Nói ra cũng mắc cười, kể từ đó, em không dám ăn thịt. Thấy cái gì đó màu đỏ là sợ, kể cả khi đã hoàn toàn bình phục rồi, cũng phải mất đủ ba năm lê thê.” Anh chậm rãi nhìn lên, hướng về phía Văn Diên, nói rành rọt từng câu từng chữ, một số lời mà chưa từng nói với bất kì ai, “Không biết ông ta hiện giờ sao rồi, hy vọng là không được tốt cho lắm…”

Nói đến đây, anh ngưng lại, cụp mắt xuống né tránh ánh mắt Văn Diên, “Bằng không em sợ mình không kiềm chế được, sẽ tìm ông ta, giết chết ông ấy.” Dứt câu, một quãng lặng ngắt kéo dài. Yến Vũ bật cười, ngẩng đầu lên, mặt sáng sủa hẳn, “Em nói giỡn đó, anh đừng tin là thật.” Ai dè Văn Diên lại không cười, chỉ buông một câu, “Nhớ tìm anh.”

Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp hiểu dây mơ rễ má gì, vuột miệng, “Sao cơ?”, thì nghe Văn Diên nghiêm túc nói rằng, “Nếu thực sự đến mức đó, nhớ tìm anh. Em giết người, anh chôn xác.” Yến Vũ ngẩn ngơ, hoàn toàn không biết nên đáp lời thế nào, thì Văn Diên lại tỉnh bơ bồi thêm câu nữa, “Dĩ nhiên, anh cũng chỉ nói giỡn vậy thôi.”

Yến Vũ, “…”

~*~

Can: mé chả hiểu sao câu “em giết người anh chôn xác” nghe tình vỡ bình luôn ấy =))))) btw hôm qua tớ lượn lờ trên weibo, tình cờ phát hiện ra tháng 11 rồi tác giả cho in sách bộ này. Hàng cá nhân chí nên hy vọng mua hàng nguyên đai nguyên kiện chỉ là giấc mơ xa vời, thôi thì ngắm hình mấy thím bên Trung up lên cũng đỡ =))

Đây là hình bìa sách, đỏ đen dân chơi, mà còn là rân chơi tình ái =))

Còn đây là hình bìa trong, cảm thấy có chút cạn lời =)))))

Tặng kèm bộ bài minh họa nhân vật, chữ ký và dấu răng của tác giả (｡◕‿◕｡) 

Cận cảnh hình minh họa hai đứa dân chơi, hỏi thiệt chứ bộ bên í đang thịnh hành tóc xoăn hả mà tóc đứa nào cũng xoăn tít thế kia, tỉa lông mày mảnh y như mấy idol Nhựt Bủn =)))))


	59. Chapter 59

Yến Vũ vì câu nói đó của Văn Diên mà cảm thấy vừa ấm lòng lại lo lắng, cảm giác hạnh phúc tuôn trào khắp mọi ngóc ngách. Anh không ngờ những lời nói thẳng có thể coi là đáng sợ, lộn xộn đó, lại nhận được một đáp án như vậy. _Em giết người, anh chôn xác, anh cùng em đi xuống địa ngục_. Làm sao có thể, làm có thể cam lòng kéo _anh_ theo. Có một người như thế ở trong tim, tâm tâm niệm niệm. Cho dù anh có đi đến mức cực đoan, cũng sẽ muốn quay đầu lại.

Mảnh đất hoang liêu khô cằn bao nhiêu năm trong lòng, ngày hôm nay đã có người đến khai phá, còn gieo hạt xuống. Cảm giác kỳ diệu khiến Yến Vũ cuống quýt cụp mắt xuống, anh không muốn mình trở nên mềm yếu, dễ dàng nóng vành mắt như vậy. Nuốt cơm, anh cắn miếng thịt, nhai nuốt xuống bụng, lại húp thêm ngụm canh, “Giờ ổn rồi, anh thấy em có thể ăn thịt bình thường được rồi đó.” Nào ngờ Văn Diên lại gắp miếng thịt trong bát anh để qua lại bát mình, hạ giọng hỏi, “Lần trước em bị khó thở đó, cũng là vì chuyện ấy sao?”

Yến Vũ thừa nhận, “Hại anh lo rồi.” Văn Diên gật đầu, “May mà có lần anh từng gặp trường hợp đó xảy ra với một bạn diễn viên quần chúng, cũng được kịp thời cấp cứu, nhờ đó học được mấy chiêu. Sau hôm em phát bệnh, anh có lên mạng tra cứu nguyên nhân, có thể do sinh lý mà cũng có thể do tâm lý…” Nói đến đây, Văn Diên hơi ngưng lại, rồi dịu dàng nhìn Yến Vũ bảo, “Anh cũng đoán được sơ sơ, nhưng không dám hỏi em.”

Văn Diên có phần khó khăn chau mày lại, “Lúc trước anh nói anh biết một số việc khi ấy, em dường như rất tức giận. Anh cũng không dám nhờ em xác nhận suy đoán của mình, chỉ có thể một mình lo lắng thấp thỏm, sợ lúc nào đấy em lại phát bệnh, mà bên cạnh không có ai.” Yến Vũ chợt nhớ, sau hôm anh phát bệnh, Văn Diên khi không ở bên cạnh anh, nhưng cho dù là gặp hay không gặp, ban đêm đều phải nói chuyện mấy câu, quá một tiếng không có hồi âm, lập tức sẽ gọi điện thoại.

Anh cứ tưởng đâu là bệnh chung thích quấn quýt của những người đang yêu, lại không ngờ rằng hóa ra trong đó lại ẩn giấu bao nỗi lo lắng. Y như rằng, Văn Diên gập ngón tay ấn ấn mi tâm của mình, phiền não nói, “Khi ấy cũng không muốn dọn đi, nhưng lại nghĩ anh với em đều là đàn ông trưởng thành cả, anh không nên như các bà các cô, khiến em thấy phiền.” Yến Vũ tươi cười rạng rỡ, “Đã lo cho em như thế, vậy em dắt Tiểu Tư đến nương nhờ ở ké anh nhé, để anh hằng ngày đều thấy em, thấy đến bao giờ phiền thì thôi.”

Mày Văn Diên lúc này mới giãn ra, sảng khoái nói, “Vậy mau chuẩn bị đi, mấy bữa nữa là qua được rồi đấy.” Yến Vũ hỏi Văn Diên sắp tới có hoạt động gì cấp bách không, cuối tuần có thời gian rảnh không. Văn Diên xem di động, rồi đáp, “Chắc không có đâu, sao vậy?” Yến Vũ tự nhiên đáp, “Em phải đi gặp bác sĩ tâm lý, phòng lỡ có gì, anh đi với em nhé?” Nghĩ một thoáng, anh lặp lại, “Anh biết đấy, người thời nay ít nhiều gì cũng có một chút bệnh tâm lý, nên có gặp bác sĩ là bình thường, em…”

Anh muốn giải thích, không muốn để Văn Diên hiểu nhầm là tinh thần anh có vấn đề. Tuy biểu hiện có vẻ thoải mái đấy, nhưng trong lòng lại thấy bất an, thấp thỏm. Song Văn Diên đã đáp rằng cuối tuần gã rảnh, đưa anh đi gặp bác sĩ xong còn có thể chơi nhảy dù, gã có bạn làm bên câu lạc bộ mấy hoạt động trên không, đặt lịch rất dễ, đúng lúc giúp Yến Vũ thả lỏng cả tinh thần lẫn thể xác, chơi trò hai người nhảy dù trên không.

Hoạt động này vừa nghe đã thấy “hốt hền”, Yến Vũ lại không thể nhận là mình sợ, đành phải nói Văn gia dư tiền thích vung tay, kẻ hèn này đi theo phụng bồi là được thôi. Chưa tới mấy bữa là đến cuối tuần, Văn Diên lái xe đón Yến Vũ. Trên đường đi Yến Vũ ăn điểm tâm đối phương mua cho, hỏi tình hình wechat của Văn Diên thế nào, có bị khủng bố tin nhắn không. Văn Diên lắc đầu trả lời không, gã đã dọn dẹp lịch sử liên lạc lâu rồi, những người không liên quan đều xóa sạch hết. Còn phần bạn bè hỏi han, gã cũng trả lời xác nhận, không tốn mấy thời gian đã xử lí xong xuôi hết cả.

Sự tự giác này làm Yến Vũ thấy thẹn ghê, anh vẫn còn giữ rất nhiều liên hệ. Thế là cứ ngó qua Văn Diên miết, “Có muốn em xóa không?” Văn Diên đưa mắt nhìn ra trước, “Tùy em.” Yến Vũ nhướng mày, nghĩ bụng Văn Diên sao lại độ lượng dữ vậy? Anh quẹt quẹt một chút, lại bảo, “Cảm giác không xóa được.” Vừa dứt câu, Văn Diên liền đạp xe phanh lại, người anh chúi nhủi ra trước một cái, mới hay đằng trước đang đèn đỏ.

Cứ tưởng đâu là do tình hình giao thông có vấn đề, cho đến khi bị Văn Diên bóp cằm, ép xoay mặt qua lắc lắc bảo, “Anh đang lái xe, đừng chọc tức anh.” Yến Vũ hếch cằm lên, trốn khỏi tay Văn Diên, “Xóa, Văn gia muốn em xóa, tuyệt đối không giữ lại.” Văn Diên nheo mắt nhìn anh một chặp, “Cái miệng em càng ngày càng dẻo nhỉ.” Yến Vũ vươn tay ra nắm lấy tay Văn Diên, dùng ngón trỏ khều khều lòng bàn tay, “Nào, anh lấp kín nó lại đi.”

Văn Diên không lấp kín, mà lấy ngón cái lau vụn bánh dính bên mép anh. Bữa sáng gã mua cho anh có bánh bao kim sa, Yến Vũ ăn bánh bao mềm xốp ngon lành đến mức vụn bánh dính vào mép cũng không hay. Yến Vũ phản ứng, lấy mu bàn tay quẹt, cảm thấy muốn úp mặt vào tường. Đúng là yêu vào rồi chỉ số thông minh tuột về mo, anh khi trước rõ ràng đâu phải như vậy, đáng nhẽ nên lão luyện, tiến thoái chừng mực, khiêu khích có thừa.

Ngực xoắn xuýt than thở, đang nghĩ bụng tìm cơ hội nào đó gỡ gạc lại một hiệp, thì đến bệnh viện, chút tâm tư này của Yến Vũ nhất thời lắng xuống. Vẫn một qui trình như vậy, chỉ khác là trước đây anh một mình ở trong ấy tiếp nhận trị liệu, không có ai ở bên ngoài chờ anh, sau này có bà nội, hiện tại có Văn Diên. Bác sĩ tâm lý hỏi rất nhiều câu, Yến Vũ thành thật trả lời, theo lí thuyết thì trong lần đầu trị liệu không nên tiến quá sâu, chỉ đến điểm là dừng thôi, nhưng Yến Vũ lại xin bác sĩ làm liệu pháp thôi miên, anh muốn nhớ lại hiện trường vụ án, kí ức hôm ấy đột ngột bộc phát, anh luôn cảm thấy còn rất nhiều thứ mình chưa nhìn thấy rõ.

Đến một tiếng đồng hồ sau, Yến Vũ mới bước ra khỏi phòng khám. Bác sĩ kê một ít thuốc, dặn anh về nhà nghỉ ngơi hợp lý, vừa rồi khi thôi miên tình trạng của anh rất không ổn định, được kịp thời đánh thức, trong ngắn hạn bác sĩ sẽ không cho anh làm tiếp. Nhưng lần vừa rồi cũng khá ổn, anh đã nhớ ra một vài chi tiết, ví dụ như Trần Thế Hoa cầm hung khí rời khỏi nhà anh không lâu thì quay về, hung khí ném không xa, hoặc giấu đâu đó gần đấy.

Ngoài ra Trần Dung hôm ấy quả thực đeo cái hoa tai anh nhặt được, hoa tai ấy ắt hẳn bị tháo xuống một cách thô bạo, bởi trên người Trần Dung không có tổn thương gì, chỉ có máu trên tai, rồi bên phải mặt cũng bầm xanh một mảng lớn. Đầu suy tư, mắt kiếm Văn Diên, thì thấy đối phương đứng quay lưng về phía anh, mở cửa sổ bệnh viện ra nhìn bên ngoài.

Anh đi qua ôm eo sờ mặt, phát hiện ra Văn Diên đang bóp điếu thuốc ngửi ngửi, người này đang nhịn cơn thèm thuốc đây mà. Yến Vũ hỏi sao anh không ra ngoài hút, tay Văn Diên rướm ít mồ hôi, cầm điếu thuốc bị bóp có phần nhăn nhúm, “Lỡ em đi ra mà anh không có ở đây, thì tệ lắm.” Yến Vũ phì cười, “Em cũng đâu phải con nít lên ba, cách xa anh là không được, anh không ở đây em không biết đi tìm sao.” Văn Diên đồng tình, “Ừ, cũng phải.” vừa mới nói xong mặt Yến Vũ liền đanh lại, “Đi thật à.” Văn Diên nhét thuốc vào túi Yến Vũ, “Lần sau em mang theo cả thuốc của anh vào, anh không chạy đi đâu được.”

Cười nói luyên thuyên rời khỏi bệnh viện, Văn Diên lên xe bảo đã đặt chỗ được rồi, giờ đưa anh đi nhảy dù. Tuy đã chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng Yến Vũ vẫn rất chi thấy rét trong người. Đến nơi rồi, mới biết quy trình trùng trùng điệp điệp. Nội hướng dẫn nhảy dù thôi cũng ngốn kha khá thời gian rồi, Văn Diên thì thoải mái vô cùng, rõ là không phải lần đầu đến chơi. Kí cam kết chọn quần áo xong rồi, hai người họ cùng lên trực thăng.

Dẫn theo huấn luyện viên dạy nhảy theo, cơ trưởng ngồi trước nói đã lên đến độ cao một nghìn mét, thêm hai nghìn mét nữa là có thể nhảy, người trải nghiệm hãy chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Yến Vũ nhìn ra ngoài ô cửa sổ, ngực căng như dây đàn, vô thức nhìn qua Văn Diên.

Hai người họ đều đeo kính bảo vệ, bị huấn luyện viên của mỗi người kẹp giữa, bộ dạng trông có vẻ kỳ cục buồn cười. Văn Diên nắm tay anh, bỗng dưng kề bên tai anh hỏi, “Sợ à?” Yến Vũ ực ực nước bọt, “Vẫn ổn, cảm giác mới mẻ quá.” Văn Diên khe khẽ cười, âm thanh bao hàm ẩn ý, tựa như lời nỉ non, “Bay nào, cánh lông vũ bé nhỏ của anh.”


	60. Chapter 60

Khoảnh khắc từ trên cao nhảy xuống, cơ thể không ngừng lộn nhào giữa không trung, cộng hưởng với cảm giác chới với bủa tới, gió thốc bên tai ầm ầm. Cho đến khi cơ thể lấy lại thăng bằng, Yến Vũ mới dám mở mắt ra. Khi nhìn được toàn cảnh rồi, Yến Vũ không thể nào nhắm mắt được nữa. Mây mù giăng lối trập trùng, anh giang hai cánh tay ra, ngỡ như thực sự chạm đến những đụn mây ướt mềm. Căng thẳng trôi qua rồi, cảm giác hưng phấn mãnh liệt trào dâng tột đỉnh, đống đồ nặng nề treo trên người dường như tách rời từng chút một, trôi tuột xuống, rồi hoàn toàn thoát ly.

Sau khi qua cảm giác trôi tuột hết một bận, bỗng dưng thân thể được nhấc bổng lên, dù đã bung ra. Tiếng gió thổi tan biến, bốn bề lắng xuống, hệt như tất thảy bất động, xa xa, anh trông thấy Văn Diên cũng đã bung dù, nhẹ nhàng lướt đến chỗ bọn họ một chút. Anh như đang lơ lửng giữa vòm không, giữa trời xanh mênh mang, đắm chìm trong nước hồ thẳm xanh, anh nghe được tiếng mình thở, đồng thời cảm nhận nhiệt độ mặt trời rọi lên thân xác.

Dần dần cảnh sắc dưới chân phóng đại, huấn luyện viên hướng dẫn anh cách khống chế dù, từng chút đáp xuống đất, cho đến khi bàn chân đạp đất, Yến Vũ khó khăn khuỵu gối xuống, giây kế tiếp phá ra cười ha hả. Ngồi phệch dưới đất, tùy tiện khoái chí, cười đến mức mặt đỏ rần. Chừng Văn Diên tìm đến anh, kéo anh đứng dậy, anh bất thình lình ôm cổ Văn Diên, hôn lên bờ môi mềm ướt, hơi thở gấp gáp phả quanh gò má Văn Diên.

Cả khuôn mặt nóng bừng, mắt lấp lánh ánh sáng. Anh dùng hành động minh chứng rằng mình đang cảm thấy sung sướng vui vẻ đến độ nào, thậm chí còn có hơi nghiện, muốn thử lại lần nữa. Văn Diên kéo anh bảo để lần sau, có thể qua nước ngoài nhảy thử, phong cảnh khác nhau, trải nghiệm cũng sẽ khác. Yến Vũ hưng phấn gật đầu, bày tỏ nhất định sẽ cho chuyện này vào kế hoạch tương lai, không chỉ nhảy dù, mà còn muốn thử lặn sâu nữa. Anh muốn thử xem ở dưới tầng nước sâu ôm hôn nhau, là cảm giác gì?

Văn Diên tủm tỉm nhìn dáng vẻ anh, bảo muốn đi Los Angeles thi chứng chỉ huấn luyện viên, sớm muộn cũng có một ngày, gã sẽ ôm Yến Vũ cùng bay. Yến Vũ đáp lại một câu lạnh lùng hơn con thạch sùng, “Ai ôm ai bay, còn chưa chắc đâu à.” Lu bù một ngày trời mới về đến nhà, lại chia ngả đôi đường, mạnh ai về nhà người nấy. Anh dắt Tiểu Tư đứng ngoài cửa, hôn tạm biệt Văn Diên, đưa mắt nhìn đối phương lái xe đi rồi, bèn chuẩn bị dắt Tiểu Tư ra ngoài chạy bộ đêm.

Vừa mới quay lưng thì nghe có người gọi tên anh, vội vã mà lại hụt hơi. Anh ngoảnh lại nhìn, Trần Dung từ trên xe bước xuống, vận một bộ váy trắng, cầm túi xách đứng bên cạnh xe. Bà nhìn Yến Vũ, ngập ngà ngập ngừng, rồi nhanh chóng nở nụ cười, “Yến Yến, mẹ đến thăm con.”

So với lần gặp trước, Trần Dung gầy sọp đi nhiều, chiếc váy trắng khiến bà trông không khác gì tờ giấy. Yến Vũ quay lại mở cửa ra, cho Tiểu Tư vào trong tự chơi một chốc, còn mình quay đầu lại hỏi Trần Dung, “Vào nhà không?” đối diện với căn nhà mình từng ở, Trần Dung chỉ liếc một cái rồi dời mắt đi, bình tĩnh nói, “Khỏi, con theo mẹ tản bộ một chút là được rồi.”

Trần Dung là họa sĩ, trước khi gả cho ba Yến Vũ, bà thành danh từ lúc còn rất trẻ, tài hoa hơn người. Năng khiếu vẽ vời hiện tại của Yến Vũ có thể nói là Trần Dung di truyền cho anh. Chẳng những tài nghệ có thừa, mà còn xinh đẹp hơn người. Sau khoảng thời gian yêu đương với ba Yến Vũ là Yến Kỳ ở đại học xong, thì toàn tâm toàn ý gả cho Yến Kỳ.

Yến Vũ giống cha, nên có thể hình dung Yến Kỳ khi ấy vô cùng anh tuấn, lại còn là người có ăn học, học vị cao, tài tử giai nhân môn đăng hộ đối. Yến Vũ nhớ khi mình còn nhỏ Trần Dung thích nhất là dạy anh vẽ, từng nét bút từng nét vẽ, vẽ vời xong rồi, còn vô cùng hào hứng dắt anh ra ngoài bách bộ, mua một ít quà vặt hoặc đồ chơi cho anh. Còn Yến Kỳ thì từ được giữ lại trường làm giảng viên đại học, rồi lại thuyên chuyển qua Bộ giáo dục, chức vị càng thăng cao thì con người càng bận rộn, thế nhưng khi không bận thì chỉ có ở nhà, chơi với vợ với con. Yến Vũ lúc nhỏ cũng chẳng thể nói là thường xuyên nhìn thấy Yến Kỳ, nhưng quan hệ hai cha con vô cùng tốt.

Trên lầu hai trước khi bị tháo dỡ, từng có một căn phòng, trong ấy chứa hết thảy những bức tranh Trần Dung vẽ thời xưa, tất cả đều được bọc kỹ treo trên tường, nắng xuyên qua ô cửa nhỏ rọi lên tranh, đẹp hớp hồn người xem. Lúc Yến Vũ còn bé, Trần Dung quản lí căn phòng đó rất nghiêm khắc, không cho phép Yến Vũ bước vào, sợ con nít không cẩn thận, làm hư tranh.

Nhưng về sau, tranh vẽ của Trần Dung mất đi cái hồn, cuộc sống sinh hoạt vụn vặt đã khiến tài hoa của bà thui chột tầm thường, tranh bị lấy xuống, dùng giấy dầu bọc lại, chất đống trong góc. Đồ đạc hư hỏng, xe đạp sút bánh, từng món từng món một bị tống vào trong căn phòng đó. Cứ như thế những họa cụ bị Trần Dung niêm phong, biến thành đồ cũ. Căn phòng đó cũng trở thành kho chứa đồ tạp nham, rất lâu không có ai mở ra nữa.

Yến Vũ rất cao, khiến Trần Dung luôn ôm anh lúc nhỏ đi khắp nơi trở nên thấp hơn nhiều. Anh luôn cảm thấy rằng Trần Dung càng có tuổi càng trẻ ra, thế nhưng lần này gặp lại, anh nhận ra Trần Dung đã già đi nhiều, sợi bạc chìm dưới tóc, gầy đến mức mặt hơi hõm xuống, trông già nua thấy rõ. Trên đường đi, băng qua một công viên đã cũ kỹ, chân Trần Dung thoáng ngừng bước, bà nhìn chăm chăm những con ngựa gỗ, cầu thang trượt đã bong tróc sơn, ngẩng lên hỏi Yến Vũ, “Con có muốn ăn chút gì không?”

Yến Vũ im lặng lắc đầu, vốn dĩ suốt đường đi im lặng không nói năng gì, anh khi ở bên cạnh Trần Dung, trái tim sôi nổi hệt như bị gông xiềng thít chặt, động đậy liền thấy đau. Văn Diên vừa mới mang đến tự do cho anh, Trần Dung lại đem theo xiềng xích, nhuộm máu tanh chuyện xưa bẩn thỉu, đến đây tìm anh. Vốn định lắc đầu cho qua chuyện, Trần Dung dẫu sao cũng nên vào đề đi chứ, cho anh biết lần này tìm đến rốt cuộc là vì cái gì.

Nào ngờ Trần Dung lại từ tốn đi đến một chiếc xích đu, ngồi xuống, ngẩng lên nhìn Yến Vũ, “Mẹ muốn ăn loại kem hình người tuyết trước đây hay mua cho con, con còn nhớ không?” Yến Vũ nhìn chiếc trâm cài ngực màu đen trên bộ váy trắng Trần Dung đang mặc, không khỏi thở ra, “Nhớ, con đi mua cho.”

Đến chừng mang kem quay lại rồi, món ăn đã bị nhiệt độ trên người anh làm mềm đi, xé gói bọc, nước đường chảy ra, nhưng Trần Dung vẫn ăn hết sức ngon lành. Yến Vũ tự tìm một cái xích đu gần đó ngồi xuống, mơ hồ xa xa có mấy đứa nhóc đang chơi ném bóng. Anh nghe Trần Dung nói, “Cuối cùng thì mẹ đã mở được triển lãm tranh rồi, con đến được không?”

Yến Vũ giật mình, thấy Trần Dung lấy tấm vé mời trong túi xách ra, cười bình thản, “Đáng nhẽ nên đưa cho bạn con một vé, nhưng con là con mẹ, dắt ai cứ vào trực tiếp là được rồi.” Yến Vũ nhìn tấm vé mời, không đưa tay ra nhận, “Nếu đã vậy, còn cố tình qua đây đưa vé làm gì, nói qua điện thoại một tiếng là được rồi.”

Nhưng Trần Dung vẫn cố chấp giơ tấm vé lên, muốn Yến Vũ cầm lấy. Cho đến khi Yến Vũ đưa tay ra nhận rồi, bà mới lại mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng lay lắt xích đu, ánh mắt không biết vọng nơi xứ nào, “Mẹ mong mỏi được mở triển lãm không biết bao nhiêu năm rồi, thế nhưng hôm nay đạt thành, lại thật khó nói là tâm trạng gì.”

Yến Vũ không lòng dạ nào nghe bà tự thuật nỗi lòng của mình, chỉ gượng gạo cắt ngang, “Hay là chúng ta tìm chỗ nào đó ăn đi.” không ngờ Trần Dung lại lắc đầu, “Không cần đâu, mẹ phải về liền đây, lần này chỉ ghé qua thăm con chút chút vậy thôi.” Đến lúc Trần Dung lên xe rồi, Yến Vũ vẫn thấy hoang mang, rốt cuộc Trần Dung lần này đến đây, là để làm gì.

Chỉ thấy bà hạ kính xe xuống, ở trong xe nhìn ra Yến Vũ, “Trước đây mẹ cứ vờ như không biết, nhưng giờ mẹ cũng muốn gặp cậu ta, con thích cậu ấy phải không?” Yến Vũ mặt lạnh đanh, không đáp. Trần Dung lắc đầu, bỏ lại một câu, “Đưa cậu ấy đến đi.” đoạn xe chạy đi, để lại Yến Vũ đứng đó, bóp tấm vé mời, đương muốn xé bỏ, rồi lại ngưng. Lòng anh rất phiền não, bực dọc như ngọn lửa bốc lên trong lòng. Anh hận nhất là dáng dấp như mẹ hiền này của Trần Dung, nhưng buồn nôn nhất là kể có rành rành như vậy, bản thân anh cũng sẽ nảy sinh dao động.


	61. Chapter 61

Triển lãm diễn ra vào ngày thứ sáu, còn mấy hôm nữa mới đến. Yến Vũ vẫn chưa cho Văn Diên biết chuyện, anh chưa nghĩ ra được là nên mở lời thế nào, càng không muốn để Văn Diên gặp Trần Dung. Nhưng chuyện này không thể do một mình anh quyết định, chưa được sự đồng ý của Văn Diên mà anh đã tự chủ trương, chẳng những tự phụ, mà còn thiếu phép tắc.

Do dự chần chừ mãi, nói chung là chưa tìm ra thời cơ thích hợp để nói. Còn chưa nghĩ thông, Tống Kiếm đã hẹn anh đi uống vài ly. Cãi nhau với người ấy, tâm trạng rất xấu. Tống Kiếm và bạn trai có thể nói là một cặp mẫu mực, có muốn cãi nhau cũng hiếm. Anh lập tức đồng ý, phục áo cơ mi quần tây, cổ tròn kinh điển, phối với khuyên tai sư tử, trông hết sức trí thức đi đến chỗ hẹn.

Lâu rồi không đến chốn ăn chơi, vừa vào đến cửa, âm nhạc quyện với sức nóng của biển người ập đến mặt. Băng qua đám đông ồn ào, đèn ngũ sắc quét qua người, xa lạ mà cũng quen thuộc. Anh cảm nhận được có rất nhiều người nhìn mình, nhưng không phải kiểu quyến rũ lẳng lơ trắng trợn như trước đây. Mà giống như phát hiện ra đêm hôm anh mọc thêm cái đuôi, lộ hàm răng nanh, ánh mắt quái dị.

Cảm giác chỗ bên cạnh trũng xuống, Tống Kiếm cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, “Không chơi.” Yến Vũ cười, vươn tay qua câu vai Tống Kiếm, nhẹ nhàng mà không cho cự tuyệt lấy đi ly rượu trong tay Tống Kiếm, “Êu, tự ăn vận cho đẹp đẽ lồng lộn như này, mơi người ta đến đã rồi lại không chơi? Đạo lý gì đây.” Tống Kiếm thấy người đến là Yến Vũ, bèn thả lỏng ngả đầu lên vai Yến Vũ, “Tao nào dám chơi với mày, mày bây giờ cũng là hoa đã có chủ rồi.” Yến Vũ cầm ly rượu, uống nốt phần còn lại.

Vừa mới uống xong, liền bị xông đến mức mi mắt đỏ hoe. Tống Kiếm vậy mà lại uống rượu Tây nguyên chất, không pha gì hết, cay đến mức người nóng hầm hập. Anh ôm Tống Kiếm, hỏi xem rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì vậy, nghe đáp án mà mặt mày Yến Vũ đen triệt để. Mối tình đầu của Tống Kiếm du học quay về, có sự nghiệp thành đạt. Tống Kiếm chờ người bao nhiêu năm cũng đợi được ngày vén mây thấy trăng sáng, nào ngờ cái tên kia vốn dĩ chưa hề come out với gia đình, lại nghe lời gia đình đi xem mắt người khác, sau lưng Tống Kiếm ân ân ái ái với đối phương.

Nói xong nước mắt Tống Kiếm cũng đã chảy xuống, cậu tự chế giễu chuyện của mình sao mà cũ rích, buồn nôn khuôn sáo hệt như báo cũ hạ giá bên đường, bã kẹo cao su bị nhai đi nhai lại nhiều lần, nhưng đến khi xảy ra với chính mình, thì cũng chẳng hơn gì, hệt như trời long đất lở. Yến Vũ càng nghe mặt càng đen, lại thấy Tống Kiếm chùi nước mắt, uống thêm rượu rồi mới nói tiếp, “Anh ta bảo mẹ mình bị ung thư, trước khi mất muốn chứng kiến anh ta kết hôn, anh ta được mẹ mình một tay nuôi nấng. Không dám chọc giận người lớn, cũng không dám mang tao về nhà, lại càng không dám come out.”

Yến Vũ trầm mặt, không chửi bới cũng không rủa thầm trong bụng, hiện tại Tống Kiếm không cần những thứ ấy. Anh bèn hỏi, “Vậy mày đã nghĩ thông suốt là làm gì bây giờ chưa?” Tống Kiếm gục đầu, hồi lâu sau mới đáp, “Chia tay.” Yến Vũ gật đầu, rút điếu thuốc ra rít một hơi, rồi đưa vào miệng Tống Kiếm, cho cậu bạn hút. Yến Vũ thở dài ôm Tống Kiếm, khe khẽ an ủi bạn thân của mình.

Không bao lâu sau, di động reo, anh lấy máy ra bắt, Văn Diên trong điện thoại hỏi anh đang ở đâu, Yến Vũ nhìn Tống Kiếm tựa vào lòng mình, đáp là đang uống rượu với bạn trong quán bar. Văn Diên hỏi đi với ai, Yến Vũ đáp người anh có quen, Tống Kiếm. Văn Diên đáp ok, không cho Yến Vũ kịp hỏi thêm gì nữa, thì đã cúp máy cái rụp. Yến Vũ đực mặt ra nhìn di động, nghĩ bụng lát nữa tìm cơ hội gọi lại.

Còn Tống Kiếm vẫn đang lặng lẽ khóc, hệt như con mèo trong nhà ra ngoài bị ức hiếp, mang cả thân thương tích trở về, liếm láp cũng vô dụng, có chải cho lớp lông xuôi lại, cũng có thể nhìn thấy được vết thương đang rỉ máu. Yến Vũ chỉ có thể thở dài vuốt tóc đối phương, hỏi có muốn dọn qua nhà anh ở một thời gian không, hai người sống chung, hiện tại không thích hợp nhìn mặt nhau, ắt cần một chỗ né tránh. Tống Kiếm thở dài, cậu bảo chỉ nghĩ đến chuyện phải về thu dọn đồ đạc, là cảm thấy đau đầu.

Nhà đó vốn dĩ là của người kia, người dọn chỉ có thể là cậu. Yến Vũ bảo không hề gì, tao đi dọn đồ với mày, cái tên kia cũng không dám ngăn cản đâu. Anh càng nghĩ càng thấy việc này khả thi, hận không thể bắt Tống Kiếm lập tức dọn qua nhà mình, tránh cái thằng khốn nạn kia càng xa càng tốt. Thình lình có tay từ đằng sau vươn tới, ôm lấy mặt anh, ngón cái chà nhẹ cằm, nâng mặt anh lên.

Yến Vũ vừa ngước mặt lên, liền nhìn thấy mặt Văn Diên, anh giật mình thoáng trợn mắt. Ngay sau đó, Văn Diên đứng sau lưng anh, cúi người xuống, nâng cằm anh lên khóa môi anh. Tư thế bọn họ nghịch nhau, cằm Văn Diên cọ lên mũi anh, môi dưới áp vào môi trên. Nhưng chả mấy chốc, Yến Vũ buông Tống Kiếm ra, giơ cả hai tay lên, tay trái luồn qua tóc mai Văn Diên, tay phải vít quanh cổ, kẽ tay cuốn lấy sợi dây chuyền, nhè nhẹ lôi kéo.

Hai người này coi thiên hạ như không khí, hôn hít bất chấp, cháo lưỡi nhiệt tình, chỉ là tư thế hơi khó, ngửa cổ lâu quá bị tê. Trầy trật mãi Yến Vũ mới được Văn Diên thả ra, môi dưới bị Văn Diên lấy ngón cái quẹt quẹt, lau đi những ướt át sau trận hôn, chỉ còn sót lại cảm giác tê dại.

Yến Vũ thở hổn hển bảo, “Sao anh nhanh vậy, mới đó đã chạy đến rồi.” Văn Diên vòng qua chỗ họ ngồi xuống đối diện, trầm giọng bảo, “Có người lo giùm anh là em chạy theo người khác, bảo anh mau mau qua đây.” Anh phá ra cười, bảo mạng lưới tình báo của anh rộng ghê ha. Văn Diên miễn bình luận, chỉ ưu tư nhìn qua Tống Kiếm suy sụp bên cạnh, “Cậu ta làm sao thế?” Yến Vũ xê mông qua một bên, giữ khoảng cách với Tống Kiếm, vờ ngu đáp, “Thì còn sao nữa, say quắc cần câu rồi.”

Văn Diên hiển nhiên không hài lòng với câu trả lời của anh, nhưng cũng không tiếp tục gạn hỏi, chỉ vẫy vẫy tay bảo anh qua đây. Yến Vũ lắc đầu bảo không, mới nãy bọn họ hun hít đã đủ chói chang xốn xang lắm rồi, Yến Vũ thích khoe mẽ, nhưng không đến mức lố lăng. Song Văn Diên lại tự đi qua, ngồi xuống cạnh anh nhìn Yến Vũ hỏi, “Em không sợ anh giận à?” Yến Vũ trêu ngươi, “Anh giận rồi ư?” Văn Diên thành thật trả lời không hề, chỉ là đang có chút hứng thú, cảm nhận tư vị yêu đương các kiểu thôi. Thế nhưng Yến Vũ lại một không giấu diếm hai không trí trá, gã cũng chẳng cần phải ở đây làm trịch làm thượng chi.

Yến Vũ bảo muốn đưa Tống Kiếm về nhà mình một lúc, nghĩ đoạn, anh dùng khẩu hình hạ giọng bảo, “Chia tay rồi, muốn dọn ra, em bảo cậu ta qua chỗ em ở một thời gian.” Ai dè Văn Diên lại sảng khoái đồng ý, Yến Vũ cảm thấy hụt hẫng bảo, “Cái này mà anh không ghen à?” Văn Diên nâng cổ tay anh lên, ngửi mùi thuốc lá vương vất giữa kẽ tay anh, nghe vậy tức thì giương mí mắt lên, đôi đồng tử như ôm trọn thảy những tia sáng rực rỡ khúc xạ trong quán bar, chói lọi vọng lại anh.

Ánh mắt ấy nhìn đến mức khiến anh nao núng, Văn Diên bỗng nói, “Em cho cậu ta thuốc hút.” Yến Vũ còn chưa kịp nói gì, Văn Diên đã bảo, “Có gì phải ghen, em cũng đâu ở chung với cậu ta.” Nói đến đây, Văn Diên kéo cổ tay anh xuống, “Cậu ta ở nhà em, em ở nhà anh, vừa khéo.” Nghĩ ngợi, Văn Diên lại bồi thêm, “Lần sau đừng đưa thuốc lá cho cậu ta đấy.”

Yến Vũ bật cười, bảo chẳng phải anh nói là không ghen sao, đổi thuốc lá chỉ là chuyện nhỏ như con thỏ ấy mà. Văn Diên chưa đáp lại, bởi vì có một người ngồi xuống bàn bọn họ, không mời tự đến. Mục tiêu chỉ thẳng Văn Diên, cậu ta định kéo Văn Diên lên sàn nhảy nhót một chặp. Phong cách mặt mũi người này cũng khá, mông cũng đủ cong. Đôi mắt nhẹ nhàng chớp chớp khẽ nhướn lên, còn đắc ý nói với Yến Vũ rằng, “Anh không để ý chứ?”

Có lẽ cậu ta cho rằng với danh tiếng ăn chơi lừng lẫy của hai người họ, lần này yêu nhau cũng chỉ là nhất thời nổi hứng, chơi cho vui vậy thôi. Mấy thứ vớ vẩn như ghen tuông chiếm hữu này nọ, hẳn không nên tồn tại với hai tay chơi già đời này. Ai dè Yến Vũ mà cậu ta cho là không để tâm ấy, lại xuyên qua cặp kính quét mắt lên người cậu ta, quét từ trên xuống dưới, khinh thường lộ rõ, khiến đối phương phải đỏ mặt.

Sau đó thấy Yến Vũ vươn tay ra khêu sợi dây chuyền trên cổ Văn Diên, kéo miếng Phật bài ra khỏi cổ áo Văn Diên, vân vê, siết lấy trong lòng bàn tay, chậm rãi đáp, “Đương nhiên để ý.”

~*~

Can: 2 thằng khán nộn, người ta thất tình còn ngồi kế bên tú ân ái =))


	62. Chapter 62

Đối phương biến sắc, lủi thủi tếch đi. Văn Diên có vẻ rất hưởng thụ bốn chữ ‘đương nhiên để ý’ rất chi dõng dạc kia, vô cùng ngoan ngoãn thuận theo thế kéo sợi dây chuyền, gác cằm lên vai Yến Vũ bảo anh cẩn thận, đừng kéo đứt món quà nội tặng cho gã. Yến Vũ nhét Phật bài ấm hơi lòng bàn tay lại vào cổ áo Văn Diên, ngó nghiêng đối phương, đoạn bảo vô quán bar đúng là không hợp đeo mấy thứ trang sức phương Tây, đeo Phật bài cũng không ăn nhập gì cả.

Văn Diên phản bác rằng thế nào lại bảo không ăn nhập chứ, rõ ràng là tín vật đính ước cơ mà, nói đoạn sờ khuyên sư tử trên vành tai Yến Vũ, bảo cũng như cái này vậy, đeo lên rồi là không được gỡ xuống. Yến Vũ cảm thấy thỏa mãn hết sức nhưng vẫn cứ phải chua một câu, “Lần sau tặng anh cái khác, dù gì đây cũng là món nội em tặng mà.” Hai người họ không để ý hoàn cảnh, cuối cùng cũng khiến người khác phải bất mãn.

Tống Kiếm vờ làm người lạ ơi gục sang một bên đỡ đầu ngồi dậy. Khuôn mặt đau khổ bảo bọn họ đừng có tấu ân ái nữa, cậu cũng hết giả bộ ngủ nổi rồi. Yến Vũ ngượng không để đâu cho hết, xấu hổ đỡ Tống Kiếm dậy, hạ giọng bảo, “Tao cứ tưởng là mày say rồi.” Tống Kiếm chẳng mấy vui vẻ đỡ trán, nhìn Yến Vũ qua kẽ tay, khe khẽ thở dài xót xa. Đoạn nhấc mắt lên nhìn Văn Diên nói, “Thật sự ngại quá, thực ra tôi thuê phòng bên ngoài cũng…”

Còn chưa nói hết câu, Văn Diên đã lắc đầu bảo, “Thôi đừng, tôi bảo Yến Vũ dọn qua chỗ tôi bao nhiêu lần rồi, em ấy không chịu. Cậu coi như giúp tôi được một cái ơn lớn đấy.” Yến Vũ trộm liếc Văn Diên một cái tán thưởng, nghĩ bụng cái tên này thật khéo biết cách ăn nói. Vừa tỏ ra rộng lượng khéo léo, lại đủ uyển chuyển giúp Tống Kiếm yên tâm. Tống Kiếm có chút khó xử, nhưng sau một hồi khuyên giải, thì cũng xuôi theo.

Vụ dọn nhà này cũng không thể lập tức khởi sự liền được, tối nay anh qua ở nhà Văn Diên, Tống Kiếm tạm thời ở đỡ một đêm. Anh giao chìa khóa cho Tống Kiếm, chỉ chỗ để quần lót mới, còn áo quần cứ thoải mái thích cái nào thì lấy, khỏi khách sáo, chỉ cần chăm Tiểu Tư, thêm đồ ăn đổ nước cho nó là được. Uống thời cũng kha khá, bèn gọi xe đưa Tống Kiếm về nhà anh, Văn Diên không nhấp môi miếng nào, bèn lấy xe chở Yến Vũ về luôn.

Văn Diên điều khiển xe chạy rất chậm, có lẽ sợ anh trúng gió đau đầu. Yến Vũ tựa lên người Văn Diên nghỉ ngơi một chốc, cũng chẳng rõ qua những chỗ nào thì đến nơi. Nhìn thấy khu dân cư quen thuộc, Yến Vũ tháo mũ bảo hiểm xuống, thoáng kinh ngạc nhìn qua Văn Diên. Văn Diên gật đầu, “Lần đầu tiên anh đến đây với em, cũng rất ngạc nhiên.”

Khu dân cư này chính là chỗ ở cũ của Yến Vũ, sau khi Yến Vũ dọn về nhà cũ, căn nhà này được rao bán đi, còn lời thêm một mớ, trợ thêm máu để anh mua lại nhà cũ. Anh cảm thấy thật vi diệu, không chỉ mật mã nhà chỉ khác nhau một số, mà nhà cũng ở rất gần, rồi lại còn Văn Diên dọn qua nhà cũ của anh, anh ở nhà cũ của Văn Diên. Hai người lại gặp nhau, Văn Diên dọn về chỗ cũ, anh cũng phải cùng về theo.

Sao mà định mệnh, sao mà khéo thế, Yến Vũ ngờ vực bảo, “Anh xác định là anh không cố ý dọn về đây chứ, có hơi đáng sợ rồi đó.” Văn Diên buồn cười vỗ vai anh ý bảo đi theo mau, “Ai rảnh đâu lừa em, lúc đó anh cũng hết hồn, suýt nữa là tưởng em thầm thương trộm mến anh ủ mưu hơi bị lâu ấy.” Yến Vũ lại chẳng ý kiến ý cò gì, chỉ cùng đi lên. Chung cư nhà Văn Diên cách nhà anh rất xa, một tòa hướng nam, một tòa hướng bắc.

Yến Vũ hỏi, “Anh ở đây bao lâu rồi?” Văn Diên đáp bốn năm rồi, Yến Vũ dọn vào ở tầm năm sáu năm trước. Yến Vũ nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cảm thấy thật kì quái, “Vậy sao chúng ta chưa từng gặp nhau nhỉ?” Văn Diên không cho rằng là chưa từng gặp nhau, cho dù chỗ ở cách xa, thì cũng có một ngày nào đó, một lúc nào đó, ở công viên, cửa hàng tiện lợi, bãi đỗ xe, trên vỉa hè, hai người họ đi lướt qua nhau. Chỉ là khi ấy chưa quen biết nhau thôi, trần ai khoai mướp mới quen được, thì Văn Diên lại dọn đi.

Nghe đối phương nói vậy, Yến Vũ cũng gật đầu đồng tình, chưa đầy giây sau đã tự sướng bảo, “Chứng tỏ rằng anh vốn là của em, cho dù trước không phải, thì sau này cũng phải thôi.” Văn Diên ngoảnh đầu lại bảo cách nói lãng mạn này, gã đồng tình. Đi được nửa chừng, Yến Vũ lại buồn miệng bảo muốn ăn mì tôm. Thế là hai người họ lại quày ra cửa hàng tiện lợi 24h ở ngoài khu nhà ở, ngồi trên ghế, nước nóng đổ xuống mì bốc hơi hừng hực.

Nhậu xong ăn mì nóng hổi, khoái hoạt tựa thần tiên. Văn Diên lo anh ói, bảo anh ăn ít ít lại thôi. Trình uống Yến Vũ không tệ, làm sao có thể uống mấy ly đã ói được. Văn Diên lấy thuốc lá ra, vì đang trong cửa hàng không hút được, chỉ chuyền hộp thuốc qua lại giữa kẽ tay, gõ khẽ xuống thân bàn, tinh tế nhìn anh hỏi, “Sao trông em có vẻ vui thế nhỉ?”

Yến Vũ nuốt mì, im ỉm không đáp. Còn lâu anh mới khai ra rằng là vì lần ấy anh ở cửa hàng tiện lợi uống đường glucô, nhìn thấy Văn Diên và Tuyên Triết đi ngang qua, cảm thấy hâm mộ chết đi được. Còn hôm nay, giờ phút này Văn Diên lại đang ngồi bên cạnh anh, chờ anh ăn mì. Vui thôi đừng vui quá, kém sang lắm. Nhưng mà kiểu gì anh vẫn không kiềm chế được, sung sướng cứ lặng lẽ tuôn ra, anh sắp không còn nhận ra mình được nữa. Chỉ có thể cảm thán rằng tình yêu thật khiến anh vừa mù quáng lại còn vui vì mấy chuyện gì đâu không, tự sướng cá nhân.

Ăn mì xong theo Văn Diên về, mới biết Văn Diên mất nhiều ngày vậy là để làm chi. Văn Diên ở tầng cao nhất, có cầu thang gác lửng và bệ cửa sổ, chậu cây nhỏ hài hòa treo trên cửa sổ bầu bạn cùng chuông gió. Một bộ sô pha kê một bên, một tấm thảm trải sàn, một đầu máy chiếu, micro kiểu vintage, ngoài sân thượng bày một cặp ghế nằm, bên cạnh tấm tatami mềm mại khoan khoái, thậm chí còn có một ổ cún.

Phòng cho khách được Văn Diên đổi thành phòng sách, giữ lại cho Yến Vũ, hai người ngủ chung một phòng, phòng để quần áo cũng chia một nửa cho anh. Vào phòng quần áo mới phát hiện ra một thứ “dị vật”, mặt Yến Vũ co giật trỏ vào cái bàn trang điểm nằm chình ình bên trong hỏi, “Đây chẳng phải là cái lần trước chúng ta…” Văn Diên đường hoàng hiên ngang đáp, “Anh làm sao có thể không biết xấu hổ để Tiểu Tuyên dùng tiếp cái bàn chúng mình dùng rồi.” Nhấn mạnh từng từ từng chữ, đến mức mặt dày mày dạn như Yến Vũ cũng nghẹn lời á khẩu một lúc.

Anh vừa bực vừa buồn cười bảo, “Kể cả chúng ta từng dùng rồi, cũng đâu cần phải vác nguyên xi về đây, anh không thể ném đi luôn à?” Nhét vào đây vừa vướng chỗ, lại chẳng có công dụng gì hết. Văn Diên không đáp, kéo Yến Vũ đi qua phòng ngủ. Cầm một khung hình gác bên cạnh tường lên, khung hình to tổ bố, kích cỡ bằng non nửa khổ người thật, đưa cho Yến Vũ xem, té ra đó là ảnh nude chụp hôm bữa. Anh quay lưng về phía ống kính, vịn xe máy vặn xoay eo, mặt nhìn nghiêng.

Cơ thể anh bừng sáng, khuôn mặt ửng hồng, xỏ mỗi cái quần lót ẩm ướt có cũng như không, cơ bắp săn chắc bắp nào ra bắp nấy, vẻ đẹp hòa quyện với nhục cảm, cái liếm môi đầy tính ám chỉ. Yến Vũ nhìn ảnh chụp chăm chăm, nhất thời quả thực chống cự không nổi sự dâm đãng của chính mình trong hình, Văn Diên bên cạnh còn hớn hở phụ họa, “Em đã bảo là chọn chỗ treo mà, chọn đi.” Gã hào phóng giang hai tay ra, nhiệt tình để Yến Vũ thích chọn treo đâu thì treo. Yến Vũ lại nhìn hình chụp, cuối cùng quyết định treo trong phòng ngủ, đối diện với giường. Văn Diên mang công cụ đinh đóng tường ra, làm chỗ treo ảnh.

Thấy tâm trạng Văn Diên vui vẻ, Yến Vũ bảo, “Lần sau em cũng muốn chụp ảnh nude của anh.” Văn Diên thoải mái gật đầu, Yến Vũ tiếp tục nói, “Kiểu dâm dâm thế này.” Ngay kế đó, Văn Diên lại nghe Yến Vũ mở miệng, nói một câu chẳng ăn nhập cái khỉ khô gì với hai câu trước. Anh bảo, “Thứ sáu nay mẹ em muốn gặp anh.” Trong nháy mắt, cây búa trong tay Văn Diên trượt sai chỗ, bổ lên mặt tường.

Văn Diên chầm chậm ngoảnh đầu lại, “Em vừa nói cái gì?” Yến Vũ ngập ngừng đáp, “Em muốn chụp hình nude của anh.” Văn Diên nổi sùng bảo, “Đừng có lạc đề, mẹ em tại sao… không, tại sao dì lại muốn gặp anh.” Yến Vũ bình tĩnh đáp, “Lần trước nhìn thấy hai đứa mình hun nhau trước cửa nhà em.” Lần này Văn Diên đã sắp không cầm nổi búa, gã im lặng một lúc, rồi lại tiếp tục làm, treo khung hình lên tường rồi, thì đi ra khỏi phòng.

Yến Vũ lẽo đẽo theo sau đuôi, “Anh không muốn đi à? Anh thế này là muốn đi hay không muốn? Không có thời gian cũng không sao.” Sau đó anh bỗng im bặt, bởi nhẽ Văn Diên đi vào phòng quần áo, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc chọn ra vài bộ đồ, rồi lại trịnh trọng chọn cà-vạt. Yến Vũ xoa xoa mi tâm, khẽ thở dài, lẩm bẩm, “Coi bộ là muốn đi.”

~*~

Can: đáng nhẽ nên post vào trưa, nhưng do quá high vụ U23 Việt Nam hậu quả là lại post khung giờ quen thuộc =))


	63. Chapter 63

Ngày diễn ra triển lãm, nhiệt độ đột ngột giảm xuống, trời mờ mịt mưa lất phất che khuất ánh dương. Màn mưa mỏng tang, khi nói chuyện sẽ phả thấy sương trắng. Yến Vũ rịt chặt áo da, anh mặc đồ không được trang trọng cho lắm, chấp nhất che dù đen đứng ngoài xe hút thuốc. Văn Diên chưa đến, anh nhìn cửa lớn hội quán gần đấy mà chẳng hề muốn đi vào. Tròn đêm anh không ngủ yên giấc, ác mộng triền miên, bây giờ tròng trắng toàn tơ máu, có chút hốc hác.

Lòng anh bất an, từ đêm qua đã vậy, hệt như một lời cảnh cáo kỳ quặc, khiến tâm trạng anh căng thẳng, đầu đau nhức từng cơn. Vị nicôtin đắng nhẹ xoa dịu môi lưỡi tê tái, cách đấy không xa xe Văn Diên chạy vào bãi đậu, anh nhận ra biển số xe bèn vẫy tay chào. Văn Diên từ trên xe bước xuống, vạt áo khoác dài bị gió cuốn bay một góc nhỏ. Người đàn ông của anh hôm nay phong độ lạ lùng, ăn vận nghiêm chỉnh, đầu tóc chỉn chu, tóc mai được cạo gọt sạch sẽ, hương nước hoa thoang thoảng.

Văn Diên bước nhanh về phía anh, tay cầm một cái khăn choàng cổ màu cà phê. Gã không cầm dù, khi náu được dưới tán ô Yến Vũ thì áo khoác cũng đã thấm ướt sẫm màu lại. Khi quấn khăn quanh cổ Yến Vũ, gã hít một hơi, thả lỏng nói, “May mà có mang theo khăn choàng, em đúng là ăn mặc phong phanh.” Yến Vũ cùng gã đi vào trong, áo da bên dưới ngắn tay, không cản được gió mà cũng chẳng ngăn được việc bị ngấm ướt lổ chỗ.

Vào trong hội trường, cũng không đông người lắm, họ chỉ lặng lẽ thưởng thức, thì thầm trao đổi. Ngay chính diện là một bức tranh sử dụng mảng màu tối đan xen, nét vẽ hỗn loạn. Láng máng nhận ra rằng đó một tấm lưng của người đàn bà, nửa người trắng tinh nửa người là máu, cảm xúc sệt dính ẩn chứa nội tại cùng với thứ màu sắc gai mắt tạo nên sự tương phản khiến người ta phải sững sờ.

Càng sâu vào trong thì màu sắc càng trong trẻo, đến tận cùng là một hình ảnh thuần màu trắng, chỉ dùng bút chì phác họa một đường đơn giản. Đó là một đứa bé, cuộn tròn, phần cuống rốn được vẽ ra tận ngoài khung. Trần Dung ôm một bó hoa đi đến, bà vận một chiếc váy dài màu đỏ, vòng eo gầy đến đáng sợ. Bà trang điểm quá dày, môi đỏ sắc máu. Trần Dung đưa bó hoa cho trợ lý đứng bên cạnh, cũng chẳng nhìn Yến Vũ, chỉ hỏi Văn Diên kế bên, “Tranh vẽ thế nào?”

Văn Diên liếc Yến Vũ một cái, rồi đáp mình là dân ngoại đạo, không tiện đánh giá. Trần Dung cũng không hỏi tiếp, chỉ tươi cười khéo léo, hỏi han tên tuổi và công việc của Văn Diên. Yến Vũ không muốn nghe những lời này, nhưng cũng không muốn cắt ngang, anh sợ Văn Diên nghĩ ngợi lung tung, cho rằng anh không muốn Văn Diên gặp người nhà. Dù sao với tấm gương tày liếp của Tống Kiếm, anh luôn muốn dành cho Văn Diên những gì tốt đẹp nhất, cho dù không phải tốt đẹp nhất, thì cũng phải trọn vẹn.

Nhưng vì lòng rất hỗn loạn, cơn nghiện thuốc lá cồn cào, rõ là lúc bên ngoài đã hút nửa gói, nhưng vẫn cứ thấy thiếu. Cảm giác ngứa ngáy từ ngón tay chui vào trong tim, sắc mặt anh càng lúc càng kém. Hai người đứng bên cạnh tuy đang nói chuyện với nhau, nhưng khóe mắt chưa từng rời khỏi Yến Vũ. Có lẽ biết anh thấy khó chịu, Văn Diên viện lý do qua bên kia xem tranh, nếu cảm thấy hợp sẽ mua. Nói đoạn tặng một phần quà, xong rồi mới đi.

Trần Dung đưa món quà cho trợ lý, bảo kiếm chỗ đẹp trưng bày. Đẩy người ngoài đi rồi, Trần Dung mới hỏi con trai mình, “Đẹp không?” Yến Vũ gật đầu bừa, anh cảm nhận được nghệ thuật trong bức tranh, cùng với tâm trạng đau đớn của người vẽ tranh. Tông màu bức tranh hầu như tối tăm, chỉ có đứa trẻ là trắng trong hoàn hảo. Không thể phủ nhận rằng, đó là tài hoa kết tinh từ những đau khổ từng trải. Tác phẩm của Trần Dung vượt xa năm xưa, tìm lại được thiên phú, phá kén hóa bướm, niết bàn tái sinh.

Ác ý ngập tràn, Yến Vũ đưa một chiếc hộp nhỏ tinh xảo, anh chúc mừng thành tựu lần này của Trần Dung, sau này địa vị trong giới ắt hẳn nâng cao một bậc. Miệng nói lời chúc mừng, nhưng đôi mắt lại nhìn chằm chặp vẻ mặt Trần Dung, nhìn ngón tay trắng thuôn của bà, sau khi mở cái hộp ra, đôi mắt trợn to, đồng tử rụt lại, cả đôi môi cũng không kiềm chế được mà giật giật.

Đó là một chiếc hoa tai, dây lấm máu bẩn. Yến Vũ rất đỗi dịu dàng, lấy cái hộp trong bàn tay lạnh ngắt của Trần Dung. Anh vén tóc Trần Dung, tháo chiếc khuyên tai ngọc trai xuống. Rồi lấy cái hoa tai dính máu, đeo lên tai phải Trần Dung. Yến Vũ mỉm cười ngọt như mật, ngón tay anh khảy nhẹ sợi treo rũ xuống, anh nói đây là cha tặng cho mẹ, mẹ còn nhớ chăng? Sợi tóc quấn quít kẽ tay anh, anh nhìn giọt nước mắt to tướng trào ra khỏi khóe mắt Trần Dung, rơi vỡ độp xuống mu bàn tay Yến Vũ.

Tựa như tránh không kịp, Yến Vũ rụt tay lại, kéo theo mấy sợi tóc đen. Thế nhưng Trần Dung dường như không hề cảm nhận được đau đớn, hoặc có lẽ có thứ còn đau đớn hơn, không ngừng ép nước mắt bà tuôn rơi khỏi viền, ngoằn ngoèo rạch lớp phấn dày cộm, nhem nhuốc loang lổ, hệt như bức tranh tự họa ở ngay cửa vào, nhìn mà thấy kinh hoảng. Giọng bà nghẹn ngào ríu lại, hỏi Yến Vũ, “Rốt cuộc con muốn làm gì?”

Yến Vũ hồi lâu mới thốt ra được một câu, “Tôi muốn tìm kẻ đó, tôi biết bà có liên hệ với ông ta.” Trần Dung cười đau khổ hỏi, “Tìm được rồi thì sao?” Vành mắt của Yến Vũ cũng đỏ ké, anh vừa căm hận vừa đau đớn tột độ nói rằng, “Phải có một kẻ phải trả giá.” Hệt như bị câu nói này chấn động, Trần Dung bỗng bật cười thành tiếng. Bà lấy khăn tay trong túi ra, lau nước mắt trên mặt mình. Rồi chậm rãi vươn tay ra lau mặt Yến Vũ, hóa ra trong vô thức, anh cũng rơi nước mắt.

Trần Dung vừa cười vừa lắc đầu nói, tìm ông ta để làm gì chứ, tìm được ông ta thì có thể làm được gì, đã bao nhiêu năm trôi qua như vậy, con còn có thể làm được gì. Yến Vũ bị những lời này chọc đau, anh siết chặt tay, bất thình lình, anh chụp tay Trần Dung, kéo bà đi thẳng ra ngoài. Tiếng giày cao gót của Trần Dung gõ cộp cộp, âm thanh rất to, hệt như đâm vào tim Yến Vũ nhọn hoắt, mỗi một bước chân là một lỗ máu.

Ngoài trời đổ mưa lớn hơn vừa nãy, anh kéo Trần Dung đi thẳng ra xe mình. Anh gấp gáp tìm chìa khóa, mở cửa xe, tay run rẩy không ngừng, lôi một cái túi đen ra. Anh lấy chiếc cúp từ trong đó ra, vết máu khô đọng bên trên bị nước mưa bắn vào đỏ loang, đọng trong lòng bàn tay, không ngừng rỏ xuống bên mép. Nâng chiếc cúp, anh vừa khóc vừa cười bảo, “Bà còn muốn bao che cho ông ta ư, tôi đã tìm ra rồi, ông ta dùng thứ này giết cha, đúng không?”

Trần Dung nhìn chiếc cúp chòng chọc, hồi lâu sau mới phá ra cười quái gở. Một luồng sấm bổ xuống rạch trắng xóa một khoảnh trời đất, khi tầm nhìn sáng lên được đôi chút, lớp trang điểm của Trần Dung nhòe nhoẹt lem luốc, vẻ mặt đáng sợ, nhìn cái cúp trân trối. Trước âm thanh gần như đã khản đi của Yến Vũ, trước sự chất vấn cơ hồ như muốn khoan vào tim của Yến Vũ, cơ thể Trần Dung khẽ dao động, cuối cùng, bà cũng lên tiếng.

Sấm dội đùng đùng, máu trong ống quản Yến Vũ chạy rần rần, nhưng mỗi lúc lại một lạnh đi. Trong tầm mắt thoắt sáng thoắt tối, miệng Trần Dung khép mở rồi lại khép mở. Tựa như anh không hề nghe thấy điều gì, mà tựa như cái gì cũng đều nghe được cả. Trần Dung cầm thứ trong tay anh, chậm rãi thả xuống. Chiếc cúp dường như cũng chậm chạp tuôn rơi cùng cơn mưa, chạm mặt đất, vỡ tan tành.

Trần Dung nói đây là giả, bà biết, chính tay bà đào ra chính tay bà xử lý, làm sao có thể không phân biệt được thật giả. Không hề hay biết Trần Dung bỏ đi từ lúc nào, anh cũng chẳng thể nào tỉnh táo lại. Cho đến khi Văn Diên sốt ruột lao đến chỗ anh, vội vã nói gì đấy, anh vẫn không hề nghe thấy được. Hơi lạnh ngấm tận xương, lạnh đến mức anh chẳng còn hay biết gì nữa. Anh cũng chẳng biết mình nói cái gì, chỉ đẩy Văn Diên ra khỏi xe, khốn đốn trốn vào trong xe.

Tay anh run rẩy lấy máy ghi âm từ trong chiếc khoác đã ướt nhem ra, cứng đờ hệt như lạc mất hồn phách bấm nút mở lên, giọng Trần Dung lẫn trong tiếng mưa, nghe rất rõ ràng. Bà nói. Người giết Yến Kỳ không phải là Trần Thế Hoa, sự thật chưa bao giờ là như vậy. Kẻ thật sự giết người, chính là bà. Tội nhân thực sự được bao che, chính là bà.

Trong dạ dày như có dao nghiến qua, từng nhát dao bổ đứt ruột, cắt đứt tim phổi anh, anh nôn mửa dữ dội, chất bẩn dính hết trên người, cảm giác kinh tởm cuồn cuộn khiến anh nôn cả dịch vàng, cho đến khi, chẳng còn thể nôn ra nước được nữa, hết thảy chỉ còn là nước bọt loãng pha màu hồng nhạt, đó là máu.

Yến Vũ nhìn lòng bàn tay mình, thần kinh tê liệt hồi lâu cuối cùng chậm chạp phục hồi, anh bụm mặt gào trong thinh lặng, ho không dứt, thở cũng không kịp, bàn tay đầy máu dính vào gò má, mãi đến thật lâu thật lâu sau, tiếng khóc rống như bể gan nát phổi rốt cuộc thoát ra được rồi, thì anh đã không còn bất cứ cảm giác nào nữa.

~*~

Can: chương nặng nề nhất trong truyện.

Càng gần Tết tưởng không bận mà bận không tưởng, sorry vì ấp chương quá chậm +_+


	64. Chapter 64

Thứ trước thảy xông vào vùng không gian khép kín, là âm thanh vỡ nát dữ dội. Cửa sổ bị đập bể, thủy tinh găm vào mu bàn tay, máu ngấm ra từ những vết cắt. Tiếng còi xe cứu thương như xé rách màng nhĩ, rạch nát không khí. Cửa xe mở ra, lập tức có thể nhìn thấy Yến Vũ cuộn tròn trong góc, đã lâm vào hôn mê. Văn Diên run rẩy cởi áo khoác của mình ra, bọc lấy Yến Vũ, ôm đối phương vào lòng, những muốn lau mặt Yến Vũ một chút, nhưng lại để rất nhiều vết máu bẩn trên mặt.

Còn Yến Vũ rất lâu sau đấy tỉnh lại trong bệnh viện, đập vào mắt là bức tường trắng toát, một con côn trùng nhỏ đậu trên mặt, cũng chẳng nhúc nhích. Hồi lâu sau, anh mới cảm nhận được sức nặng của hơi thở, kim găm vào mu bàn tay, cổ họng bỏng rát nóng đau. Anh gắng gượng há miệng ra, nhưng chỉ bật ra âm hơi. Yến Vũ sợ hãi sờ cổ họng mình, tình trạng mất tiếng không phải chưa từng xảy ra, chỉ là không nghĩ rằng nó sẽ quay trở lại.

Anh cố gắng trấn tĩnh, một lúc sau, một tiếng ‘a’ yếu ớt, run rẩy chui ra khỏi miệng anh, âm tiết lưu lại chưa đầy một giây, nhưng lại giúp Yến Vũ tìm được cảm giác hồi sinh, đồng thời nghĩ đến hết thảy những chuyện trước khi hôn mê. Ánh sáng trong mắt Yến Vũ thoáng sảm xuống, tối tăm lạnh lẽo. Dần dần, anh dời đường nhìn qua cửa sổ cạnh giường, mưa vẫn chưa dứt hạt, bầu trời qua khung cửa sổ cũng ảm đạm xám xịt, chỉ có mưa tan tác, thiếu vắng ánh dương.

Cửa phòng bệnh mở ra, Yến Vũ không ngoái đầu lại, chỉ nhìn ra cửa sổ. Tiếng bước chân, âm thanh kéo ghế, và tiếng quần áo loạt soạt. Hơi thở nhè nhẹ của đối phương, nước rót vào trong ly, hương vị ngòn ngọt sực lên cùng hơi nóng, bay đến chóp mũi Yến Vũ. Anh chậm rãi nhắm lại đôi mắt nhức mỏi, rồi lại mở hé ra.

Anh từ từ quay đầu lại, vốn định bảo Văn Diên để anh một mình yên tĩnh một lát, nhưng khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy Văn Diên, tim đau như bị ai vò. Tóc tai Văn Diên rối bù, môi khô khốc nứt nẻ, bộ đồ Tây đẹp đẽ giờ nhăn nhúm nhàu nhĩ, dính đầy vết bẩn. Tay phải băng một lớp gạc dày, buông thõng xuống, dùng tay trái rót nước cho anh. Thấy anh ngoảnh đầu lại, mới nhỏ nhẹ nói rằng, “Bác sĩ bảo em nên chăm sóc cổ họng, nói ít thôi.”

Yến Vũ vươn tay ra sờ cánh tay bị thương, không dám cử động mạnh, anh máy môi, dùng âm hơi hỏi làm sao vậy. Văn Diên giơ tay phải lên, đầu mày thấp thoáng xót xa. Gã thuật lại sơ sài, thậm chí còn tự giễu bản thân quá hấp tấp, máu nóng lên đầu tưởng đâu thân xác phàm tục có thể chọi với bê tông cốt thép, mà quên mất rằng cục gạch ven đường dùng rất tốt.

Tay anh áp lên tay Văn Diên, hỏi có đau không, Văn Diên cầm tay anh hỏi ngược, “Còn em, em có đau không?” Gã nhìn Yến Vũ, rất đỗi chuyên chú, ánh mắt như muốn khắc sâu vào tâm khảm. Con tim Yến Vũ run lên, ánh mắt Văn Diên bây giờ khiến anh sợ, theo bản năng, anh muốn ngăn lời Văn Diên. Nhưng người ấy lại nói rằng, khi xông vào trong xe, máy ghi âm vẫn chưa tắt, không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại, gã đã nghe hết thảy, cũng đã biết cả thảy.

Phòng bệnh chìm trong im lặng, Yến Vũ mệt lả người, đầu óc hỗn loạn rối tinh rối mù. Cái gì nên biết cái gì không nên biết, đều bị Văn Diên biết cả rồi. Anh muốn rút tay ra khỏi tay Văn Diên, nhưng bị giữ chặt lấy. Anh gàn bướng bắt Văn Diên buông tay ra, nhưng Văn Diên lại cúi xuống áp mặt mình lên tay Yến Vũ, rũ mắt dịu dàng bảo, “Em đừng giận, anh không nói nữa.” Yến Vũ mỏi mệt cùng cực, giãy không nổi, chỉ có thể để Văn Diên nắm lấy. Một lạnh một nóng, chung quy vẫn là nằm trong bàn tay ấm áp.

Mưa cứ như là không ngưng lại được, ở bệnh viện bao lâu, thì trời mưa bấy lâu. Nhiệt độ lao dốc thẳng tắp, đến hôm xuất viện thì trời lại xanh trong, Yến Vũ rịt áo khoác ngậm điếu thuốc, tự xách hành lý leo lên xe. Văn Diên lái xe, Yến Vũ ngồi bên cạnh nhìn ra ngoài. Từ ngày đó trở đi, anh rất hiếm khi hé miệng, ít nói ít trao đổi, đêm nào cũng là đêm trắng.

Văn Diên chỉ lẳng lặng ở bên cạnh anh, không bắt anh nói chuyện, cũng không quấy rầy anh. Chỉ là hằng ngày khi đến đều mang theo một đóa hoa nhỏ, cắm trong lọ thủy tinh đặt cạnh giường bệnh. Cùng anh đi tắm nắng, trốn lên sân thượng hút thuốc. Thi thoảng sau khi Yến Vũ uống thuốc xong, đưa cho anh một viên kẹo. Khi thì vị chanh, khi thì vị dâu.

Yến Vũ ở trong bệnh viện vẽ rất nhiều tranh, đại đa số là những bức vẽ hỗn độn bất quy tắc, tranh không ra tranh, hình không ra hình. Anh ôm một đống bản phác thảo và vài món đồ dùng đến ở nhà Văn Diên. Tiểu Tư cũng theo qua cùng, ở bên cạnh anh. Phía công ty, đã lâu lắm rồi Yến Vũ không liên hệ, di động tắt máy, anh không phản ứng với bất kỳ ai, hằng ngày ngoại trừ hút thuốc vẽ tranh, ngơi tay ăn uống ra, anh thậm chí còn chẳng có cảm giác gì về thời gian trôi qua.

Vết thương trên tay Văn Diên đã lành, để lại một vết sẹo nho nhỏ. Yến Vũ dựa dẫm vào thuốc ngủ, nhân lúc còn tỉnh táo, anh liên hệ với công ty, thoái nhượng số cổ phần. Những đồ đạc còn để lại công ty cũng không dọn đi, cả chuyện quay lại anh cũng không muốn, cũng lười dọn dẹp. Lúc trốn trong phòng mà ngủ nghỉ, dường như có rất nhiều người tới tới lui lui thăm anh, anh uống thuốc ngủ, người cứ thiêm thiếp không tỉnh lại được, mà cũng chẳng ngủ sâu giấc, chỉ cảm giác được không ngừng có âm thanh lởn vởn bên tai, làm anh chẳng cách nào nghỉ ngơi tử tế được.

Hàng tuần anh đều đi gặp bác sĩ, thế nhưng tâm trạng xám xịt vẫn quẩn quanh, chỉ cần anh còn thở, nó sẽ không dễ dàng buông tha anh. Ngày cứ thế trôi qua, anh sút đi mười ký, Văn Diên khi thì ở nhà, khi thì đi công tác lại nhờ cậy Tống Kiếm qua trông chừng anh. Đến giai đoạn mùa đông giá lạnh nhất, khó khăn lắm Yến Vũ mới chấn chỉnh tinh thần, nhớ đến chuyện anh phải trở về thăm bà nội.

Với tình trạng anh bây giờ thật chẳng có cách nào gặp mẹ Văn Diên, sắp đến Tết rồi, anh định bụng thu dọn hành trang, dẫn Tiểu Tư về thăm nội. Ngày đi, anh đeo tạp dề vào bếp làm sủi cảo cho Văn Diên. Anh biết tình trạng mình hiện tại không ra làm sao, số Văn Diên quả thật sida, vừa mới xác định với anh xong, anh lại thành ra bộ dạng bây giờ.

Bất kể là ai, nhìn thấy người yêu của mình ngày ngày trầm lặng như chết rồi, bộ dạng nửa sống nửa chết, tâm trạng cũng khó mà tốt được. Những đợt sóng tới tấp khiến anh không thể khống chế được những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ lung tung, nhưng cho dù là thời khắc khó chịu nhất, dù cho hai chữ chia tay đã tuôn ra đến cửa miệng, nhưng anh vẫn chưa bao giờ nói ra, mà chỉ nhai nát từng chữ một, nuốt trở vào bụng. Anh không muốn chia tay, có chết anh cũng không muốn buông Văn Diên ra. Nói anh ích kỷ cũng được, sống tùy tiện cũng được. Anh thà trở thành gánh nặng liên lụy, cũng không muốn buông tay. Trừ phi Văn Diên không còn cần anh nữa, Văn Diên chính miệng nói với anh rằng, phiền anh biến đi dùm, anh nhất định sẽ không do dự, nhấn nút biến ngay lập tức.

Sửa soạn hành lý xong rồi, anh gọi điện cho Văn Diên. Lập tức có người bắt máy, giọng Văn Diên tỏ rõ kinh ngạc mừng rỡ, nói rằng Yến Vũ rất ít khi chủ động gọi cho gã. Yến Vũ cười, anh nghĩ một thoáng, rồi chậm rãi nói, “Em phải rời đi một thời gian rồi.” Bên kia nhất thời im bặt, hồi lâu sau anh mới nghe được hơi thở gấp dần, kế đó, Văn Diên cơ hồ nghiến răng nói rằng, “Em đừng nghĩ đến chuyện đó, anh sẽ lập tức quay về ngay.”

Yến Vũ mới vỡ lẽ là đối phương hiểu lầm, lập tức bảo rằng, “Anh đừng nóng, ý em là muốn về quê thăm nội, Tết đến rồi, em phải quay về cùng bà đón năm mới.” Bên kia im lặng chốc lát, rồi mới hậm hực nói, “Em cố ý hù anh.” Yến Vũ vội kêu gào oan uổng quá, rõ là Văn Diên phản ứng quá khích, sao lại quay sang trách anh. Văn Diên bên kia đầu dây dở khóc dở cười, còn hắt xì hơi một cái. Gã ấm ức tố với Yến Vũ rằng mình vừa chạy từ văn phòng ra xe, cả áo cũng chưa mặc vô, lạnh chết được.

Nghe vậy, Yến Vũ ngồi xổm xuống, xoa đầu Tiểu Tư, lòng ấm áp và vui vẻ. Anh thở dài, một suy nghĩ bỗng nhiên vụt lên, anh nói qua điện thoại, “Anh muốn cùng em về quê ăn Tết không?” Pháo hoa tân xuân, em muốn ngắm cùng anh.

~*~

Can: chuyện ngoài lề, hôm trước vào weibo thì đập vào mắt là stt này của Tra tổng~

Tự hỏi mẻ làm ra nông nỗi gì, bị người ta nói gì mà đến mức phải ghi hẳn stt “Tao là nữ đó” ghim lên đầu trang haha chắc là viết H mãnh liệt sành sỏi quá ~~ mà mẻ cũng đang viết truyện mới, mong là sớm có người mần cho đọc <3

Btw 30 Tết rồi, giờ này chắc ai cũng bận rộn đủ thứ không có thời gian check wp, thôi chúc mọi người năm mới vui vẻ trước một lúc vậy <3 大家，新年快乐 <3 ~


	65. Chapter 65

Thả sủi cảo gói xong vào nồi, hơi nóng tỏa lừng lững. Trước khi cho cả văn phòng nghỉ Tết, Văn Diên lì xì cho mỗi người một phong bao đỏ thẫm. Về đến nhà, trong nhà sáng đèn, trên bàn ăn chỉ có một cái nồi hai cái bát, chén sứ nhỏ, rót một ít dấm và xì dầu. Yến Vũ ngồi một bên bàn, vẫy tay với gã. Hiếm khi anh có khí sắc tốt đến vậy, ánh mắt dịu dàng.

Sủi cảo cái nào cái này tròn trịa, nhồi nhân đầy bụng. Cắn một cái nước thịt ứa ra, hương vị đậm đà. Anh ngẫm nghĩ, rồi hỏi Tống Kiếm dạo này thế nào. Tinh thần anh rất xấu, lâu lắm mới gượng nhớ ra chuyện quan trọng. Chỉ một điểm thay đổi nhỏ vậy thôi cũng đủ khiến Văn Diên mừng rỡ, nói quá trời quá đất. Dạo thời gian này Văn Diên rất ít nói, hôm nay hệt như thân thể được xông hơi nóng ấm áp, canh nóng chảy xuống bao tử. Mặt mày đỏ hồng, kể cho Yến Vũ chuyện lớn chuyện nhỏ mà anh bỏ lỡ.

Tống Kiếm chia tay dứt khoát rồi, nhưng ở nhà anh tầm một tháng đã dọn đi, hiện giờ lâu lâu lại đảo qua quét dọn, hết thảy đều ổn. Yến Vũ bừng nhận ra rằng, kể từ ngày ấy, đã hơn hai tháng trôi qua rồi đấy. Khoảng thời gian lâu như thế, anh vẫn luôn ngây ngẩn hồn vía, giờ mới có một chút bộ dạng của người sống. Ăn sủi cảo xong, Yến Vũ theo Văn Diên thu dọn hành trang. Anh lẽo đẽo theo sau Văn Diên, hệt như một cái đuôi nhỏ.

Văn Diên thoáng buồn cười ngoái đầu lại, hỏi anh tính làm gì thế. Yến Vũ lắc đầu, chỉ tiến đến ôm Văn Diên, úp mặt lên vai Văn Diên, hạ giọng nói, “Cuối cùng em mới nhận ra là đã lâu lắm rồi em không nhìn anh thật đàng hoàng.” Mùi hương cũng vậy, ấy thế mà đã thoáng xa lạ. Anh chôn chặt mặt mình trong cổ Văn Diên, vòng tay siết lại gắt gao, không muốn buông tay một chút nào cả.

Anh không cho Văn Diên nhìn mặt mình, chỉ dùng tư thế ôm từ đằng sau, nói với Văn Diên rằng, “Anh chờ em nhé, em sẽ khá lên nhanh thôi, anh chờ em.” Văn Diên không nói gì, chỉ mở tay anh ra, quay lại ôm anh vào lòng. Văn Diên khẽ ấn gáy anh một chút, lồng ngực ép sát lại thành một, anh nghe giọng Văn Diên khàn khàn mà đáp rằng “được”, hệt như trước đây.

Trên đường về, không rõ mùa đông đã đến thiệt hay chưa, mà ông trời lại ló dạng ra. Dọc đường Yến Vũ hỏi Văn Diên đang cầm lái, gã không về nhà ăn Tết, người nhà có mất vui hay không. Văn Diên liếc anh một cái khôi hài, bảo nếu cảm thấy có lỗi thì sang năm cùng về với gã, tặng cho hai cụ thêm một đứa con, bù đắp lỗi lầm đi. Yến Vũ biếng nhác tựa vào khung cửa, mở hé cửa sổ xe ra. Yến Vũ đáp được thôi, cùng anh về nhà.

Về tới căn nhà nhỏ trơ trọi, thì đã là tám chín giờ tối. Bà nội bọc cái mền nhỏ xem truyền hình, đang chờ bọn họ về. Đèn trong nhà bật sáng trưng, lúc nội ra mở cửa, rõ là vừa mới chợp mắt một giấc xong, nhưng người vẫn ngái ngủ lệt xệt dép lê ra mở cửa. Vừa nhìn thấy Yến Vũ, liền ôi chao ôi chao ôm anh, “Cháu của bà, sao lại gầy đi nhiều vậy.”

Ôm Yến Vũ xong lại ôm tới Văn Diên, Văn Diên khom người xuống ôm bà cụ nhỏ nhắn, gọi tiếng nội nghe sao mà ngọt xớt thân thương. Tiểu Tư quay xà quần quanh mọi người, ngồi chong ngóc hớn hở oẳng hai tiếng. Lần trước Văn Diên để lại cho bà cụ một chiếc điện thoại trước khi đi. Rảnh rỗi là đánh điện, còn chịu khó hầu chuyện hơn Yến Vũ. Những ngày tâm trạng Yến Vũ còn sa sút, Văn Diên vòng vèo trong điện thoại xin bà cụ diệu chiêu. Ví dụ như làm sao cho Yến Vũ ăn nhiều hơn tí, ngủ nhiều hơn tí. Lại không dám để bà cụ biết tình hình thực tế, đúng là hao tốn tâm tư.

Yến Vũ xách hành lý vào nhà, tivi đang chiếu chương trình, hoa quả đồ nguội ê hề bày đầy bàn, toàn là đồ ăn vặt. Yến Vũ tiện tay thò vào một túi, xé một viên kẹo ra ăn. Kể từ ngày ra viện, anh lại nghiện ăn kẹo, viên kẹo tròn tròn tan dần trong miệng, ề à tỏa hương. Vốn dĩ anh không phải là người hảo ngọt, mà giờ không có kẹo là mất vui, phải nói công của Văn Diên nhận thứ nhì thì chẳng ai dám nhận thứ nhất.

Đặt hành lý xuống, bà cụ bưng đồ ăn đã chuẩn bị đâu ra đó từ trước. Hâm nóng lại là bưng lên bàn, cả bát của Tiểu Tư của đầy ụ xí quách, vô cùng thịnh soạn. Sự thèm ăn của Yến Vũ cũng dần dần khôi phục, trên bàn ăn Văn Diên cứ luôn phải khống chế không quét mắt qua bát anh nhiều quá, ánh mắt ám chỉ anh ăn ít ít lại thôi, sợ tự nhiên ăn nhiều quá lại hại bụng. Có điều tâm trạng Yến Vũ quả thật khá lên hẳn, khẩu vị cũng tăng lên theo. Cộng thêm bà nội ngồi bên cạnh vừa không ngừng nói vừa nhìn anh ăn cái này cái kia, cười hết sức hài lòng, làm sao ngừng cho được.

Ăn cơm xong bà cụ chịu hết nổi phải đi nằm ngủ, bảo hai đứa dắt chó ra ngoài dạo chơi, rồi mang theo ít pháo hoa bà mua từ hồi nào, đi đốt đi. Tuy cả hai chẳng còn nhỏ nhít gì cho cam, nhưng trong mắt bà cụ thì vẫn chỉ là những đứa trẻ. Yến Vũ cầm theo bịch ni lông đựng đầy pháo, tay trong tay, cùng Văn Diên đi dạo tiêu cơm. Đường mòn ở quê không có đèn, Yến Vũ lấy di động ra bật đèn pin chậm rãi dạo bước.

Năm ấy anh bệnh không đi học được, có khoảng thời gian theo bà nội về quê sống. Được đám con nít trong thôn dắt đi lội sông mò tép, lên núi bẫy chim. Dần dần tình trạng khá hơn, bắt đầu ham chơi hơn, ở không bao lâu đã dang nắng đen nhẻm. Anh giơ tay lên chỉ một điểm, kể cho Văn Diên rằng đây là mỏm núi anh yêu thích nhất, cây sinh nhật của anh cũng nằm ở trển. Văn Diên từng đi qua rồi, cũng biết.

Nhất thời hứng khởi, anh muốn đi thăm cái cây non Văn Diên giồng ngay bên cây sinh nhật của mình, xem xem lớn đến đâu rồi. Văn Diên vội vàng gàn lại, đêm hôm tối mò lên núi, lỡ trượt chân té xuống cái hố nào lấy đâu ra người cứu, muốn gì thì để mai đi. Yến Vũ thở dài, đi tiếp, dọc đường nhặt nhạnh một ít cành cây khô, tìm mảnh đất gần đấy, lấy đá kê đắp, nhóm lửa lên.

Anh cười híp mắt lấy đồ ăn vặt giấu trong túi mang theo, cho Văn Diên ăn. Xé một viên kẹo thỏ trắng, anh ngậm vào trong miệng. Cụp đầu xuống lấy pháo hoa ra, đủ hàng lớn nhỏ, mấy hộp pháo cây tiên nữ. Pháo hoa châm lửa kêu lèo xèo lách tách, Yến Vũ quơ quơ cây pháo, đốm lửa li ti vẩy lả tả. Văn Diên cầm máy ảnh lên chụp anh, anh cũng phối hợp nghiêng mặt ra, còn giở thói trẻ con cố ý nhăn mặt giả quỷ.

Pháo nhỏ rớt xuống châm ngòi pháo lớn, lụp bụp mấy tiếng, pháo hoa mang theo khói phóng véo lên cao nổ bùm chíu, hại Tiểu Tư hốt hền quéo giò quéo cẳng, cụp đuôi phóng vào lòng Văn Diên kêu ư ử. Pháo hoa nổ bùm từng cụm từng cụm, Yến Vũ thoạt tiên là vui sướng cười ha hả, kế đó rú lên gào to. Âm thanh lan đi rất xa, thậm chí còn có chút vọng lại từ những trái núi. Chẳng mấy chốc gà chó nhà nào nhà ấy qué lên sủa nhặng, đêm hôm rồi mà chỗ nào cũng um sùm, cũng náo nhiệt.

La hét xong rồi Yến Vũ quay lại ngồi bên đống lửa, ánh sáng trong mắt anh lại một lần nữa sáng lên, sau một khoảng thời gian dài tắt lụi, ngay trong khoảnh khắc pháo hoa nở rộ, lại một lần nữa trở về trong đôi mắt anh, trong trái tim anh. Nóng bừng, ánh lửa của ấm áp hạnh phúc. Kẹo thỏ trắng trong miệng tan ra mềm xèo, anh nhìn đống lửa chằm chằm một lúc, thì bị lòng bàn tay Văn Diên bịt kín lại.

Vuốt ve mu bàn tay Văn Diên, anh cười hỏi đối phương làm gì thế. Văn Diên bảo anh đừng nhìn chăm chú như vậy, hồi nữa mắt khó chịu. Yến Vũ gật đầu, anh nói với Văn Diên rằng, hai tháng nay anh cứ nghĩ mãi một vấn đề. Bởi nhẽ không nhìn thấy, xung quanh tối đen. Anh ngửi được mùi củi khô cháy, mùi khói lưu lại sau khi pháo đốt tàn, còn có mùi thơm mê hoặc tựa kẹo ngọt lưu lại trên cổ tay Văn Diên.

Anh nói mình đang nghĩ rằng, phải chăng anh không còn gia đình nữa rồi. Không có nhà biết phải làm sao, một thân xương thịt, không còn nơi chốn thuộc về. Cuống rốn của anh cũng tựa như bức tranh kia, không còn nơi nào liên kết được nữa. Không cha, cũng không mẹ. Bà nội tuổi tác đã cao, chừng bà đi rồi, anh lẻ loi côi cút, cũng chẳng còn cội rễ gì nữa.

Nói xong câu cuối, giọng anh khẽ run lên, nước mắt chất chứa kìm nén hai tháng, từng chút chảy tràn ra, đọng ướt lòng bàn tay Văn Diên, chảy xuống cổ tay, tràn qua mạch đập nảy lên. Anh cảm nhận được Văn Diên cử động, môi kề môi. Nước mắt vương, có mặn có đắng, chỉ một thoáng sau, đầu lưỡi của Văn Diên len lỏi vào, mang theo vị ngọt thanh nhẹ. Văn Diên ngậm kẹo hôn anh, mở ra vòm miệng đắng chát, êm dịu quấn lấy đầu lưỡi anh.

Trong triền miên, anh nghe Văn Diên nói với mình một câu rằng.

_Có nhà, có anh._

~*~

Can: đầu năm là phải ăn đường hehe ~


	66. Chapter 66

Hôm sau trời mới sáng bảnh, pháo nhà ai đã nổ đì đoàng um vang khắp xóm. Lúc Yến Vũ thức dậy mí mắt còn hơi sưng húp, Văn Diên ở cạnh bên ngủ rất say. Trông gã còn mỏi mệt hơn cả anh, hệt như đã lâu rồi chưa có một giấc ngủ ngon lành, chân mày giãn ra, cả khóe môi còn như đang cười. Yến Vũ chui ra khỏi ổ chăn ấm áp, cẩn thận không để gió len lỏi vào, lạnh đến Văn Diên.

Anh mặc thêm áo khoác, rời khỏi phòng, ra ngoài ban công hút điếu thuốc, được nửa điếu thì thấy bà nội mặc đồ dày sụ đi ra, ở dưới lầu cho gà ăn. Tiểu Tư ở bên cạnh rượt theo mấy con gà, bà nội khe khẽ kêu tên Tiểu Tư, sợ nó rượt gà nhà mình chạy mất tích luôn. Con vật có linh tính thông minh, vừa nghe nội kêu tên mình, liền ngoan ngoãn chạy về, ngồi bên cạnh bà nội vẫy đuôi.

Yến Vũ cười cười, đi xuống lầu, cầm cái thau trong tay bà nội, phụ cho gà ăn. Vừa mới rải một nắm đã bị bà cụ bợp cho một cái, Yến Vũ hết sức vô tội nhìn bà nội, không hiểu tại sao mình lại bị đánh. Bà cụ giơ tay lên rút điếu thuốc trong miệng Yến Vũ, bảo Yến Vũ vẫn còn hút thuốc à, trong khi Tiểu Văn nhà người ta chưa thấy hút bao giờ, mình thì lại ngậm thuốc hệt như phường bụi đời chợ lớn nào ấy.

“Bụi đời chợ lớn” Yến Vũ chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn bà cụ ném thuốc đi, ngoan ngoãn cun cút cho gà ăn. Xong chuyện thì bám theo sau bà cụ ra khỏi nhà tản bộ nói chuyện phiếm, sẵn dắt Tiểu Tư đi dạo luôn. Yến Vũ thò tay ra ôm bà cụ, dọc đường nói những chuyện lụn vụn. Cuối cùng Yến Vũ mới nói đến chuyện chính, đã nhiều năm trôi qua rồi, anh và bà cụ vẫn chưa từng đối mặt trực diện với vấn đề này.

Anh hỏi nội, nội ghét mẹ con không? Câu hỏi ném ra rồi, hồi lâu không có phản ứng. Bà cụ chẳng rõ trông ra hướng nào, cả buổi trời sau, mới siết chặt tay Yến Vũ. Bà nói bản thân mình chẳng có chút văn hóa gì, không biết nói đạo lý gì lớn lao. Những năm ấy mất đi con trai, mỗi lần nghĩ đến Trần Dung là tim đau nhói, lại đập gấp, hệt như một mũi kim đâm trong lòng suốt bao năm. Khoảng thời gian đầu có thể nào không hận, mắng chửi nguyền rủa, oán hận chính mình vì đã đồng ý cho ba anh cưới Trần Dung.

Nhưng bà lại không dám nguyền rủa, không dám xúc động, cũng chẳng thể nào hối hận. Bởi vì cháu ngoan của bà, Yến Vũ của bà. Nếu bà nguyền rủa Trần Dung, báo ứng lại giáng trúng cháu của bà thì sao, nếu không cho con trai cưới Trần Dung, thì cháu của bà cũng chẳng thể đến được thế giới này. Bà có thể làm gì bây giờ, chỉ có thể ngày ngày chịu đựng, chịu đựng cho đến khi buông được mà thôi.

Yến Vũ nghe mà tim nhức nhối, anh hỏi, “Buông được không?” Mắt bà cụ đỏ hoe, bà thầm chùi nước mắt. Làm sao có thể buông được, lão đại chết oan uổng thế kia, làm sao có thể buông. Yến Vũ thở dài, một lần nữa anh nghiêm túc hỏi bà cụ, “Nội, nếu như con có thể đưa Trần Dung…” còn chưa nói dứt câu, bà cụ đã giương đôi mắt đỏ au nhìn qua. Mỗi nếp nhăn trên mặt cụ đều đang co rúm, “Cháu nội, nó là mẹ con. Con không được làm gì nó đâu, trời phạt đấy.”

Bà cụ tin tưởng sâu sắc chuyện nhân quả tuần hoàn, quả báo xác đáng. Bà nghĩ Trần Dung làm chuyện thẹn với lòng, một ngày nào đó sẽ gặp báo ứng, nhưng Yến Vũ không thể là cái báo ứng, cái nghiệp đó được. Ấy là nghiệp chướng, sẽ giảm thọ. Yến Vũ chỉ cười không nói gì, chuyện đáng gặp báo ứng hơn, Trần Dung cũng đã làm rồi, mà vẫn sống tốt đấy thôi. Mở triển lãm tranh, gặt hái danh tiếng, thật đúng là xuân phong đắc ý, trơ trẽn vô sỉ mà.

Yến Vũ theo bà cụ đi dạo một vòng về, thì thấy Văn Diên đã thức dậy. Tóc tai bù xù vảnh ngược, trông trẻ con kì lạ. Ngồi lơ ngơ trên ghế gỗ dưới lầu, miệng gặm một quả táo. Yến Vũ buồn cười với quả đầu vảnh ngược vảnh xuôi của Văn Diên, chịu lạnh dùng tay dấp nước ép tóc Văn Diên mềm xuống. Bà cụ bên cạnh vui vẻ ngó hai đứa cháu, rồi vào nhà làm bữa sáng cho bọn họ.

Ăn sáng xong Yến Vũ chuẩn bị tiền giấy nhang nến, anh muốn đi thăm ba, đi một mình. Bảo Văn Diên đưa bà nội ra ngoài chơi, qua nhà hàng xóm nào đấy đánh mạt chược. Văn Diên liếc anh, hỏi thực sự không cần đi chung à? Yến Vũ cười tủm tỉm, “Coi chừng ba em hiện hồn về đánh anh đấy, can tội cuỗm con trai đi.” Văn Diên hùng hồn đáp, “Không chỉ muốn cuỗm, mà còn muốn cưới về, thầy có đánh cũng vô ích.”

Một mình anh lên núi rất chậm chạp, xách theo đồ nên sức lực có phần kham không nổi. Hai tháng vừa qua đã làm tổn hại căn cơ của anh rất nhiều, cuối cùng khi bò lên đến trước mộ rồi, Yến Vũ thở hồng hộc, nghĩ bụng khi về nhất định phải rèn luyện thể lực đàng hoàng. Mới leo núi một chuyến thôi, anh đã mệt bã người, mất mặt vô đối. Anh ngồi tại chỗ, lấy bật lửa ra đốt tiền giấy. Gió cuốn tro tàn, cuộn lòng vòng quanh đấy.

Yến Vũ nghe nói, gió thế này đại biểu có vong linh đang hưởng đồ cúng tế, cũng chẳng rõ ba anh có ở đây hay không. Nhìn những đụn gió cuộn liên tục ấy, Yến Vũ trầm giọng tâm sự rất nhiều chuyện. Có nhớ ba, có oán hận bản thân, cũng có kể cuộc sống vừa qua của mình. Anh khi cười khi buồn, còn kể gã đàn ông lần trước cũng đến thăm ba ấy, giờ đã là người yêu của con, hôm qua còn cho con một gia đình.

Anh cười cười, rồi bảo, “Con cũng có thể cho anh ấy một gia đình, ba, con trai ba đã trưởng thành rồi.” Nói rồi, gió cũng chậm rãi dừng lại, Yến Vũ ngước đôi mắt hoe đỏ lên, nhìn tấm hình trên bia mộ, anh nói, “Con muốn báo thù cho ba, ba đồng ý chứ. Nội nói con không thể báo thù, sẽ gặp báo ứng, nhưng con không sợ chút nào hết.” Con chỉ cảm thấy có chút đau…

Ở trước ngôi mộ hút đủ một gói thuốc, anh gọi điện cho Trần Dung. Đối phương bắt máy rất nhanh, cả hai đều không nói gì, không lâu sau, Trần Dung thấp giọng nói, “Chắc chắn con không gọi để chúc Tết, muốn hỏi gì… thì hỏi đi.” Yến Vũ khó khăn lắm mới mở miệng được, âm tiết đầu tiên vừa mới thoát ra, anh đã bị nghẹn lại, mất một lúc lâu mới hỏi được một câu hoàn chỉnh. Tại sao bà lại giết ba tôi, năm ấy rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì.

Chẳng rõ tại sao, giọng điệu Trần Dung vô cùng lạnh lùng, kể từ sau lần bà nói ra việc người là do bà giết rồi, hệt như chẳng còn sợ hãi gì nữa. Không còn giống vẻ nơm nớp, hoảng loạn trước đây. Âm điệu của bà không lên không xuống gì mấy, bà nói rằng vì Yến Kỳ đánh bà. Hệt như thoát khỏi gông xiềng, Trần Dung trong điện thoại gần như lạnh lùng nói rằng, Yến Kỳ đã hủy hoại bà ấy.

Bà vẫn luôn hận gã đàn ông ấy, hận ông ta suốt ngày vắng nhà, hận những tin đồn vu vơ của ông ta và đám sinh viên nữ, hận bản thân không còn có thể vẽ tranh ra hồn. Bà không hề muốn giết người, chỉ là sau khi bị đánh, nỗi hận hệt như tro tàn bùng cháy, khi tỉnh táo lại, thì bà đã làm ra chuyện ấy rồi. Trần Thế Hoa kể rằng sau khi Yến Kỳ ngừng thở, bà cũng sợ đến mức ngất lịm đi.

Còn phần chuyện sau đấy, bà cũng sau này mới được biết. Vì để người khác không biết bà làm chuyện này, Trần Thế Hoa bồi thêm vết thương thứ hai lên vết thương ban đầu. Sau đấy Yến Kỳ quả nhiên vì vết thương trên đầu mà tử vong, vì người ra tay trước tiên là bà, thế nên hung thủ cũng chính là bà.

Yến Vũ siết di động, quát lên, “Bà có biết là ông ấy vẫn chưa chết hay không! Nếu bà và tên súc sinh ấy kịp thời đưa vào bệnh viện, nếu tên súc sinh ấy không bồi thêm cú nữa, ông ấy đã không chết! Ông ấy vẫn còn cứu được!” Yến Kỳ sau khi đưa vào bệnh viện rồi mới tắt thở, cú ra tay của Trần Dung có lẽ căn bản chưa đủ trí mạng. Thật sự đưa ông ấy vào chỗ chết, là do cú bồi thứ hai, là do cách thức độc ác nhằm phá hủy chân tướng mà Trần Dung và tên súc sinh kia nghĩ ra được hòng thoát thân.

Cắt phăng cuộc gọi, Yến Vũ nhìn chòng chọc cái điện thoại hồi lâu, rồi mới gọi điện cho Cao Minh. Cầm di động, anh nhìn cơn gió nhỏ đột nhiên cuộn lên trước chậu than, trầm giọng nói, “Tôi đã có được đoạn ghi âm thứ hai, bà ta đã nói ra cách thức động thủ. Như này… đủ rồi chứ?”


	67. Chapter 67

Ăn Tết xong Yến Vũ cùng Văn Diên trở về nhà, căn nhà vắng người lâu ngày tích một lớp bụi mỏng. Hai người vất vả tổng vệ sinh xong thì một người trở về chỗ làm, một người chuẩn bị mở văn phòng. Yến Vũ nghỉ việc, chuẩn bị làm lại từ đầu. Hết thảy cũng chẳng hề dễ dàng gì, nhưng khi đã tất bật rồi, thì anh chẳng còn dáng vẻ bạc nhược như trước nữa, phấn chấn trở lại.

Được Cao Minh tư vấn, anh giao cả hai đoạn ghi âm cho cảnh sát, còn phần chuyện sau đó, anh không muốn biết, cũng không muốn can dự. Cách một quãng thời gian, vẫn có tin tức truyền đến chỗ anh. Trần Dung nhận tội rồi, Trần Thế Hoa bị bắt rồi. Trần Dung khai bồn hoa che giấu hung khí ở hiện trường. Đó là một chậu lan quân tử. Phần đất sau quá trình kiểm tra phân tích, tìm được mảnh vụn cúp có chứa ADN của Yến Kỳ.

Yến Vũ lộ diện một lần để làm nhân chứng, việc này hơn chục năm trước từng được lên báo, khác chỗ là lần này còn rùm beng hơn, lan truyền rộng rãi hơn, con tố cáo mẹ, vợ giết chồng. Không điểm nào là không bùng nổ. Nhưng anh chẳng buồn để tâm, trên tòa cũng chẳng lần nào nhìn đến Trần Dung, coi như người dưng nước lã. Sự việc nhốn nháo ầm ĩ khá lâu, cuối cùng có phán quyết sau rốt. Trần Dung tội cố ý giết người, bị phán tù chung thân. Trần Thế Hoa tuy chỉ là tòng phạm, nhưng vì suy xét tình tiết ác liệt tăng nặng, bị phán tù trên 10 năm.

Anh không quay về nhà cũ, nơi gần như bị cánh phóng viên dẫm nát. May mà anh đã thôi việc, phóng viên không tìm được địa chỉ chỗ làm của anh. Lại báo cho Văn Diên hay một tiếng, rước bà nội về nhà trong thành phố, để ngừa những kẻ không biết giữ mồm miệng nói này nói nọ với bà cụ. Còn mình thì qua nước ngoài chơi một chuyến, né tránh đám kền kền lều báo đấy.

Lần này anh bay qua Pháp, tham gia không ít khóa học, đi dự một loạt triển lãm tranh. Paris đậm đà nghệ thuật, thường ngày anh hay vác bảng vẽ đến quảng trường vẽ người ta. Học được không ít thứ, điêu khắc nặn gốm, thậm chí còn học xăm. Ban đêm thì gọi video cho Văn Diên bên ấy vẫn còn là ban ngày, Yến Vũ còn bảo đợi chừng nào về sẽ lôi Văn Diên ra luyện tập. Cách video, cách bán cầu đông bắc, Văn Diên khe khẽ thở dài, hỏi Yến Vũ chừng nào thì về.

Yến Vũ cố tình nói đông nói tây, nào là vẫn chưa chơi đủ, Pháp là điểm thứ nhất, kế đó anh chuẩn bị chu du toàn thế giới. Con người trong quá trình du lịch, có thể nghĩ thông suốt nhiều chuyện, Forrest Gump chẳng phải cũng vậy sao, đi nát bao nhiêu đôi giày mới nghĩ thông suốt. Văn Diên bên kia màn hình im lặng một lúc lâu, bảo Forrest Gump sau cùng vẫn muốn trở về nhà, còn Yến Vũ, còn muốn về nữa không.

Nhác thấy Văn Diên cuối cùng đã chớm có dấu hiệu nổi giận, Yến Vũ vội vàng trấn an, “Ấy đại biểu cho việc em tin tưởng anh, cái cây hoa đào bự tổ chảng nhà anh, trồng trong nước cũng đủ rước hoa gọi bướm quá trời quá đất. Anh xem, chẳng phải em vẫn tin anh thủ thân như ngọc sao.” Văn Diên cau mày, có phần tức giận nói, “Đừng tin anh, sắp cao bay xa chạy với người khác rồi.” Yến Vũ vờ nổi giận đáp, “Anh dám!” rồi lại da mặt dày cười hì hì bảo, “Chạy thì em vẫn đuổi theo được mà, anh chạy không xa được đâu.”

Văn Diên bên kia đứng lên, rời khỏi màn hình. Yến Vũ cấp bách, vội vàng gọi tên người kia, bảo mỗi ngày chỉ có mỗi lúc này được gặp nhau, Văn Diên đừng cáu với anh lãng phí thời gian. Anh cũng nhớ Văn Diên, nhưng anh không muốn về nước đối mặt với chuyện kia. Chỉ bao giờ dư luận triệt để lắng xuống, anh mới có thể quay về sinh sống, mà không bị người ta chỉ trỏ xì xầm.

Đến khi Văn Diên xuất hiện trở lại trong màn hình, tay gã cầm một lá thư. Yến Vũ thoáng ngây người, hỏi cái gì đấy, Văn Diên cách màn hình, giơ lá thư lên vẫy vẫy, “Lá thư nửa năm trước anh gửi cho em, đến nơi rồi. Chỉ là đến tay anh, không phải tay em.” Yến Vũ thoáng khó chịu nhìn bức thư kia chằm chằm, mới gượng cười bảo, “Giờ anh đọc cho em nghe trước cũng như nhau cả.” Văn Diên bỏ lá thư vào trong ngăn tủ, buồn cười bảo, “Tự về mà mở, về mà xem.”

Rời khỏi Pháp, anh lại đi nhiều nơi khác. Vừa đi vừa du lịch, người cũng đen nhẻm đi không ít. Quen được rất nhiều người, chứng kiến không ít chuyện. Từng gặp phải móc túi, cũng từng thấy người dân diện đồ nhảy nhót trên đường phố trong mùa lễ hội. Nếm được mỹ thực, cũng từng đói meo ruột. Mỗi lần đi qua một chỗ, anh lại gửi một tấm bưu thiếp cho Văn Diên, kèm theo hình chụp của mình.

Anh còn ngồi cả khinh khí cầu, ở độ cao chót vót nhìn ngắm quang cảnh thành thị. Nhìn những khối vuông vức cái này liền kề cái khác bên dưới, vô cùng đột ngột, anh lại bắt đầu thấy nhớ Văn Diên. Nhớ cái lần nhảy dù trên cao, Văn Diên mang anh đi “bay”, cho đến hiện tại, Văn Diên vẫn dung túng cho anh “bay nhảy”. Anh nhớ khoảnh khắc tiếp đất, nụ hôn nóng bỏng với Văn Diên, hơi thở đôi bên, dây dướng ái muội, và cả ánh mắt thần thái ngập tràn ánh dương.

Nỗi nhớ nhung bất chợt bùng cháy dữ dội, thiếu chút nữa là anh đã dằn không nổi, lập tức mua vé bay về nước. Vừa mới tiếp đất, anh đã nghĩ đến chuyện gọi điện cho Văn Diên, nhưng chưa kịp nghĩ xong thì di động đã réo lên trước. Mặt Yến Vũ sáng rực, toan nói Văn Đoàn Đoàn à, em đi về đây, em nhớ anh rồi. Thế nhưng giọng nói nghiêm túc của Văn Diên ở đầu bên kia đã cất lên trước.

Có lẽ ai đó đi ngang qua đường khi ấy sẽ nhìn thấy, một người đàn ông Châu Á tóc đen mắt đen, đang cười vô cùng phóng túng, từng chút một sa sầm xuống. Đến cuối cùng, bi thương vô tận bao phủ khắp khuôn mặt anh ta. Khóe miệng không thể chế ngự co rúm lại, kiềm nén nghiến chặt khớp hàm. Thật lâu sau đấy, mới thở dài nói, “Em biết rồi, em lập tức về ngay.”

Bay đằng đẵng mười tám tiếng đồng hồ, anh mới đặt chân xuống mảnh đất quen thuộc. Trên máy bay Yến Vũ không chợp mắt một giây nào, giờ cặp mặt đỏ ké. Văn Diên đã chờ đón sẵn ở sân bay, vừa nhìn thấy Yến Vũ, thoạt tiên là bước chậm nhẹ nhàng, càng đến gần bước chân càng vội vã chạy đến, ôm choàng Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ gỡ mũ xuống, mái tóc đã hơi dài ra quẹt qua cổ Văn Diên. Anh vươn tay ôm lại Văn Diên, nghẹn mũi nói, “Nhớ anh chết mất.” Văn Diên nhắm mắt lại, hồi lâu sau mới cắn lên cổ Yến Vũ một cái rõ mạnh, hung dữ dọa, “Tính sổ cưng sau.”

Văn Diên hỏi anh có muốn về nhà nghỉ ngơi không, Yến Vũ lắc đầu. Anh cười khổ bảo thật ra là không ngủ được, trên máy bay cố thử rồi. Đến thẳng bệnh viện là được, anh chịu đựng nổi. Nhưng lại không ngờ, vừa lên xe Văn Diên là anh ngủ ngay, cho đến khi tới bệnh viện, xe ngừng rồi mà vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. Anh ngủ rất say, như là đi lâu quá rồi, chẳng hề nhận ra mình mệt mỏi cỡ nào, đến khi về nhà, cũng có thể gọi người kia là nhà, thì lập tức thả lỏng hoàn toàn, ngủ ngay trên ghế phó lái chả còn hay biết trời đất gì nữa.

Lúc anh đáp máy bay xuống là ban ngày, đến khi tỉnh lại thì trời đã tối. Không rõ Văn Diên đợi anh bên cạnh bao lâu, thấy anh thức rồi mới hỏi có muốn uống nước hay không. Yến Vũ nhận chai nước tu một hơi, rồi bảo, “Anh đợi em một lúc, em sẽ trở lại nhanh thôi.” Anh mở cửa xe, đi ra ngoài. Văn Diên đã cho anh biết thông tin, anh biết Trần Dung ở phòng mấy.

Vừa đi anh vừa chỉnh đốn lại quần áo. Một vài chuyện chưa nghĩ thông, lúc trên máy bay đều thông suốt cả rồi. Thảo nào Trần Dung lại thừa nhận, thảo nào bà ấy lại nói ra chân tướng. Nghĩ đoạn, Yến Vũ chợt cười pha chút quái dị. Đi qua dãy hành lang im phăng phắc, anh đứng trước cửa phòng bệnh. Anh đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều, nhưng dường như trong chớp mắt chỉ còn lại trống rỗng.

Văn Diên gọi điện quốc tế cho anh, chỉ vì muốn báo cho anh hay một chuyện. Trần Dung được thả ra rồi, ung thư dạ dày giai đoạn cuối, sống không được bao lâu nữa. Vốn dĩ nên ở trong tù đến mãn kiếp, giờ đây chỉ có thể chuyển đến bệnh viện. Vừa mới được cấp cứu xong, chuyển vào phòng bệnh phổ thông. Bên ngoài có cảnh sát trông chừng, Yến Vũ sau khi chào hỏi xong, rồi nhìn cánh cửa trân trân, đoạn đặt tay lên nắm cửa, nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa đi vào.

Đèn phòng bệnh chưa tắt, Trần Dung tựa vào đầu giường, đang đọc sách. Bà gầy đến thay hình đổi dạng, bàn tay gầy như que củi cầm quyển sách. Tóc thưa đến mức có thể nhìn thấy da dầu, nhưng vẫn được vấn lên chỉn chu kỹ lưỡng. Cho đến lúc này, Trần Dung dường như mới được thanh thản thật sự, rõ ràng là bệnh nguy kịch, nhưng lại rất đỗi bình tĩnh. Nghe thấy tiếng động, bèn giương mắt nhìn lên.

Yến Vũ không lên tiếng, chỉ đứng cách xa vài bước chân, nhìn Trần Dung chằm chằm, Trần Dung im lặng nhìn anh chăm chú, “Con có vẻ gầy.” Yến Vũ siết nắm đấm, rồi lạnh lùng cười nói, “Quả nhiên bà đã gặp báo ứng tồi tệ.” Trần Dung buông cuốn sách xuống, vẫy vẫy tay với Yến Vũ, “Con qua đây, cho mẹ nhìn xem nào.” Yến Vũ không đi tới, ngược lại lùi ra sau mấy bước, lưng anh áp lên cửa, gần như nghiến răng gằn từng chữ, “Đáng đời bà… tôi…” Anh những muốn nói thật nhiều những lời độc địa hơn, nhưng lại chẳng nói thêm được chữ nào. Kiềm xuống những giọt nước mắt nhu nhược này, đã hao tốn hết toàn bộ hơi sức của anh rồi.

~*~

Can: truyện drama đến lúc cuối cùng nhỉ?

(*) Forrest Gump: bộ phim kể về cuộc đời của Forrest Gump, một người có IQ 75, lồng vào đó là một giai đoạn lịch sử của Mỹ (trong đó có chiến tranh Việt Nam). Có thể đọc tóm tắt ở [wiki](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forrest_Gump).

Ngoài lề, tui nghe danh phim này đã lâu, nằm trong top phim kinh điển của IMDB đồ, rồi đánh bật một đống phim đình đám cùng năm để giành giải Oscar năm 94 đồ, nhưng đến giờ tui vẫn chưa coi, chủ yếu tại tâm lý ngại mấy phim giành giải Oscar lắm. Đến hôm nay vì dịch truyện này mà tui mới ngồi đọc tóm tắt của wiki đặng làm chú thích. Không ngờ tính chỉ đọc lướt thôi nhưng cuối cùng lại đọc hết không bỏ sót chữ nào, đến khi đọc xong rồi cũng không biết chú thích kiểu gì mà chỉ có thể ghi lại đúng 2 dòng đầu tiên trong wiki = =’’ thật không nghĩ là lại có kiểu phim chỉ cần đọc tóm tắt nội dung thôi cũng đủ để bần thần nhẹ rồi. Để bữa nào gom hết can đảm của đời người lại mà coi phim vậy.


	68. Chapter 68

Trần Dung ngồi trên giường, đặt quyển sách xuống bàn bên cạnh, “Tiểu Vũ Mao, mẹ sai rồi.” Toàn thân Yến Vũ cứng ngắc, anh vội vã hít vào, gần như không kiềm chế nổi phản ứng. Anh không dám đến gần Trần Dung, không dám nhìn rõ dáng vẻ Trần Dung, bằng không anh sợ mình chẳng thể nói tiếp nữa. Anh nói tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho bà đâu, đây là báo ứng của bà.

Nói xong anh vòng tay ra sau kéo cửa đi ra, kế đó, anh chậm chạp ngồi xổm xuống ngay ngoài cửa, run rẩy lấy hộp thuốc lá ra, nhưng cầm không vững. Cảnh sát có lẽ biết thân phận của anh, vỗ vỗ vai anh ra chiều cảm thông, không đuổi anh đi. Hộp thuốc Yến Vũ rớt xuống đất, mấy điếu thuốc văng tung tóe, Yến Vũ nhìn mớ thuốc lá đó trân trối, hồi lâu không nhúc nhích. Đến khi đứng lên, chân đã tê dại. Mới cất được một bước, thì đã dẫm bẹp nát gói thuốc lá trước mặt, Yến Vũ dừng chân. Anh nghĩ, Trần Dung không còn sống bao lâu nữa. Té ra thật sự có quả báo. Trần Dung cố tình để anh báo cảnh sát, để làm gì, chuộc tội phải không?

Bất kể có muốn rời khỏi đây cỡ nào, anh vẫn không thể cất nổi bước. Bà ấy sắp chết rồi, có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào. Người chết rồi, chẳng còn gì tồn tại nữa. Trái tim Yến Vũ rỗng tuếch, cảm giác xót xa tê tái chạy khắp từ đầu đến chân. Anh nhặt đồ dưới đất lên, quay trở lại, xin lỗi vị cảnh sát, anh muốn đi vào nói vài câu. Khi mở cửa phòng ra một lần nữa, anh nhìn thấy Trần Dung đang khó khăn vịn tủ, dường như muốn đuổi theo, nhưng vì nguyên do sức khỏe, bà thụp người ngồi xuống đất thở hổn hển. Chân không mang giày, mạch máu trên mặt bàn chân lồ lộ đan xen. Tóc tai rối bời, những mảng rụng trụi phơi bày rõ rành mạch.

Bà gục đầu xuống, xương cột sống gồ lên lởm chởm hệt như một con dao bén ngót, chọc thẳng vào mắt Yến Vũ, khiến anh cơ hồ không dám nhìn nữa. Mặt Yến Vũ vô cảm đi qua, vươn tay ra bế Trần Dung lên. Người đàn bà trong lòng anh nhẹ tênh, chỉ còn là một bộ xương cứng đơ. Trần Dung vẫn luôn nhìn anh, ánh mắt không xô lệch đi đâu. Đặt người xuống giường, Yến Vũ ra ngoài lấy nước nóng.

Toàn bộ quá trình không có một lời thoại, anh giặt vải bố, lau đi từng chút vết bẩn trên chân Trần Dung. Anh vẫn chưa từng quên hơi ấm cơ thể đã từng ôm anh vào lòng, giọt nước mắt lo lắng rơi xuống trán khi anh sinh bệnh, tấm lưng cõng anh đến bệnh viện, khúc hát ru đưa vào giấc ngủ. Anh hận bà, nhưng cũng yêu bà. Nhét chân bà dém trong chăn, anh lên tiếng hỏi Trần Dung, “Bà còn bao lâu?” Trần Dung chầm chậm thở, bà cười bảo không bao lâu nữa, lúc phát hiện ra thì tế bào ung thư đã di căn khắp cơ thể từ lâu rồi.

Trần Dung nói sau này Yến Vũ không đến cũng chẳng sao, bà chỉ muốn nhìn anh một chút, đã lâu lắm rồi bà không được nhìn anh gần đến vậy. Yến Vũ vẫn giữ im lặng, thi thoảng gật đầu. Cho đến khi người trên giường đã mỏi mệt, anh nhìn đối phương, cảm thấy thoắt cái, anh và bà đều hoàn toàn đổi thay, có lẽ chẳng bao lâu nữa, người này sẽ hóa thành một nắm đất vàng. Rõ ràng chính là ác mộng của anh, nhưng lại như một thứ gì đấy, từng chút một buông lỏng rồi biến mất, không còn thít chặt khiến anh khó chịu thở không nổi nữa. Ngồi một lúc lâu sau anh mới đứng dậy đi về, tắt đèn. Anh quay lại xe Văn Diên, Văn Diên không nói gì nhiều, chỉ đợi người ngồi vững, liền chạy về nhà.

Trên đường về Yến Vũ nói thấy Trần Dung như vậy, anh vừa đau khổ lại vừa được giải thoát. Anh không muốn gặp Trần Dung, nhưng lại sợ đến cả lần gặp mặt sau cùng cũng không được nhìn thấy. Ngay cả nhắc đến cái tên thôi, trái tim anh đã có một loại cảm giác rất khó định danh. Như một vết thương đã thối rữa rất lâu, đụng vào thì đau, nhưng cũng biết rằng, chỉ khi nào khạy đi lớp mài thối rữa này, thì mới có thể thật sự chữa lành.

Nói đoạn anh hỏi tiếp bà nội sao rồi. Văn Diên đáp nội không quen sống trong thành phố, cũng chẳng thể giấu nổi bà chuyện đó. Bà cụ sau khi biết chuyện, lập tức không ở nữa, chuyển qua một ngôi chùa nổi tiếng chỗ họ, ngụ lại đó.

Bà cụ bảo muốn ăn chay trường, dùng ngày tháng còn lại để cầu phúc chuộc tội cho Yến Vũ. Tín ngưỡng của bà, Yến Vũ có thể hiểu, đồng thời cũng áy náy vì luôn khiến cho bà nội phải lo lắng cho mình. Ở cái tuổi đáng nhẽ nên hưởng phúc, mà còn phải ở trong chùa cầu khấn mỗi ngày. Anh nói chờ xử lý xong chuyện, phải nhanh chóng đến chùa khuyên bà nội trở về. Tuy cụ đã quen kham khổ, nhưng chắc gì chịu đựng nổi khí lạnh ẩm ướt trên núi.

Văn Diên gật đầu đồng ý, bảo là đã mua máy sưởi lắp trong phòng bà cụ, gửi không thiếu thực phẩm bổ dưỡng. Gã hay đến thăm, thấy nội có dùng, nhìn thì thấy sức khỏe không có vấn đề gì. Sự hổ thẹn trong lòng Yến Vũ lại càng đậm sâu, anh nhìn Văn Diên tự trách thầm, “Vất vả rồi, để lại một đống gánh nặng cho anh xử lý.” Nói dứt câu, thì thấy Văn Diên nhìn anh với vẻ thâm sâu, “Không có gì, đúng lúc em đã trở về, anh cũng có thể đi rồi.”

Tim Yến Vũ thót lên, đi ư!? Văn Diên bảo văn phòng của mình vừa tiếp nhận một hợp đồng lớn, một lần chụp mất hai tháng, chưa kể phải đóng quân tại đó, một tuần lễ sau khởi hành. Yến Vũ há hốc miệng, hồi lâu sau mới vội kêu lên, “Nhanh như vậy ư, không thể hoãn lại một chút à?” Anh nhìn mặt Văn Diên, nhìn đôi môi mím chặt, chậm rãi vỡ lẽ ra. Chuyến đi vừa rồi của anh, kéo dài lâu lắc không chịu trở về. Văn Diên cũng chẳng phải không biết giận, cũng phải cho anh nếm thử mùi vị xa vắng.

Anh nghĩ một chốc, lại hỏi không đi có được không? Khó khăn lắm mới gặp lại nhau, giờ lại cách xa nữa. Song lại nghĩ Văn Diên không phải người lấy công việc ra đùa giỡn hơn thua, có lẽ là phải đi thật. Nghe Văn Diên rầu rĩ nói, “Quyết định từ nửa tháng trước rồi, Yến Vũ, em nói xem có phải em về sớm một chút thì tốt hơn nhiều rồi không?” Trái tim Yến Vũ tức thì mềm nhũn, Văn Diên nói tiếp, nếu không có chuyện này xảy ra, có phải bây giờ Yến Vũ cũng chưa trở về, gã nghĩ thay vì đần độn chờ như vậy, chẳng bằng khiến bản thân bận rộn, đỡ phải nghĩ.

Ai ngờ vừa mới quyết định xong, thì người lại trở về. Yến Vũ không nhịn được bảo, “Sao lại bảo là đần độn chờ chứ.” Có điều Văn Diên đang lâm vào tâm trạng nên không đáp lại anh, chỉ hừ một tiếng, không trả lời. Yến Vũ nói anh nhớ Văn Diên, nhưng anh không thể chịu nổi sự tiêu cực dở dở ương ương chìm đắm trong chính mình của anh. Anh nói thẳng, “Khoảng thời gian trước em dằn vặt anh trong im lặng, lại hành hạ anh chờ đợi bên này, em sợ anh không còn cần em nữa.” Văn Diên cảm thấy anh nói nhảm, “Nói vớ va vớ vẩn!”

Yến Vũ không dám chọc giận đối phương thêm nữa, bèn ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng lại. Về đến nhà, anh buông hành lý xuống gọi tên Tiểu Tư, trăm triệu lần không ngờ rằng Tiểu Tư béo lên trông thấy từ trong phòng lao ra, hệt như quả cầu bổ vào lòng Yến Vũ. Yến Vũ nhìn mặt con cún sắp có nọng hai cằm đến nơi trân trối, mắt thiếu điều rớt xuống. Anh ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn Văn Diên, hoảng hồn hỏi, “Anh cho nó ăn cái gì vậy, sao mà béo múp thế này!”

Văn Diên cởi áo khoác ra, xắn tay áo lên bước từng bước đến chỗ anh. Yến Vũ thấy đối phương hùng hổ, biết là tối nay khẳng định không dễ mà qua rồi, nên anh bèn tự nhiên mở hai tay ra, mặc Văn Diên kéo anh đứng dậy, lôi vào trong phòng. Yến Vũ không tránh né, chỉ bảo, “Văn Đoàn Đoàn, em chửa có tắm.” Nào ngờ vào trong phòng rồi, Văn Diên lột đồ anh sạch sẽ, quấn cái mền lại. Bản thân cũng cởi hết chui vào, kế đó Văn Diên hệt như mình mới là người đi du lịch về, thoáng chốc đã mệt rũ rượi.

Gã đặt Yến Vũ nằm bên dưới, nắm tay anh, bọc đầu ngón tay nói, “Em đừng rộn, để anh ngủ một chốc.” Yến Vũ không nói tiếng nào, anh vươn tay ôm vai Văn Diên, ngón cái xoa xát bả vai. Cơ thể đôi bên trần trụi, nhiệt độ vừa cao, vừa đủ sưởi ấm dán sát vào nhau. Tấm chăn như bao trùm một vùng trời đất, bên dưới chỉ tồn tại riêng hai người họ. Dường như hết thảy những chuyện bên ngoài, những ưu phiền đều không thể tiến vào. Văn Diên trở thành sự tồn tại duy nhất, anh chỉ cảm nhận mỗi thân thể của người nằm trong vòng tay, lòng cảm thấy an yên tột cùng. Mặt Văn Diên với anh cọ nhau hồi lâu, mới cực kỳ, cực kỳ chậm rãi nói rằng, “Anh không muốn làm với em, anh chỉ muốn ôm em ngủ thôi.” Yến Vũ thở dài bảo, ngủ đi, em sẽ ngoan ngoãn ở đây, không đi đâu cả.


	69. Chapter 69

Sáng hôm sau, Yến Vũ ra ngoài cắt tóc, đến khi đầu tóc người trong gương gọn gàng đâu ra đấy, mới xách điểm tâm về nhà. Vừa mới mở cửa, thì chứng kiến cảnh Văn Diên ở trần, quấn mỗi cái khăn tắm pha cà phê. Mới sáng sớm đã bị nam sắc tấn công dữ dội, Yến Vũ đã lâu không xoạc nhất thời máu nóng bốc lên đầu. Văn Diên bưng tách cà phê quay đầu lại nhìn anh, tựa vào cạnh bàn cười chào buổi sáng. Tiểu Tư xông đến bên chân Yến Vũ, song lại bị thằng chủ mê muội sắc đẹp lấy chân gạt qua một bên. Cục tròn vo ngơ ngác mờ mịt ẹo qua bên cạnh, tủi thân rên ư ử.

Văn Diên nhướng mày hỏi, “Em làm gì nó đấy?” Yến Vũ tiện tay đặt điểm tâm qua một bên, ôm lấy người yêu của mình, trao một nụ hôn nồng cháy dữ dội lên miệng đối phương. Môi dán chặt liếm một vòng, nếm vị đắng của cà phê. Tay cũng hư hỏng du di chỗ khăn tắm thắt lại, ý đồ cởi ra mò vào chỗ hiểm. Văn Diên nâng đầu anh lên, hôn ngấu nghiến như muốn đáp lễ lại.

Yến Vũ còn chưa tuột khăn tắm, Văn Diên đã bắt lấy cằm ngăn chặn lại. Xem đồng hồ, Văn Diên bảo sắp phải đi làm rồi, không có thời gian làm một nháy đâu. Rõ ràng Văn Diên cũng đã cương, Yến Vũ ôm eo bảo thì giúp đỡ lẫn nhau nhé, không thì Văn Diên cứng như vậy sao đi làm được. Văn Diên vuốt mông anh bảo, “Chẳng thà dội nước lạnh cho nhũn còn nhanh hơn, anh sợ kiềm không được mà bung nóc, hôm nay khỏi đến được văn phòng, em cũng đừng hòng ra khỏi nhà.”

Văn Diên lại quay vào nhà tắm, Yến Vũ rảnh rỗi vô cùng, nằng nặc vào theo, đòi dập lửa chung với Văn Diên. Dập lửa đến cuối cùng lại thành ra bị Văn Diên ép lên mặt tường ướt đẫm nước, chơi chân, mài đến mức bắp đùi mém rách da, mới bắn lên trên cửa động của anh. Phía trước của Yến Vũ cũng được săn sóc tốt, bắn chung một lượt. Cơ mà cơn nóng trong người vẫn chưa nguôi ngoai, lâu lắm rồi anh không vận động giường chiếu, vô cùng cảm thấy dục cầu bất mãn, muốn làm Văn Diên, hoặc được Văn Diên làm.

Thế nhưng người yêu của anh lại rất kiềm chế tẩy rửa tinh dịch trên mông anh xong rồi xua ra ngoài. Yến Vũ ra ngoài tùy tiện lựa một bộ đồ, xong ôm máy tính ra ngoài phòng khách ngồi. Trời còn hườm hườm lạnh, song Yến Vũ chỉ thấy nóng nực bức bối. Cuối cùng Văn Diên đã bước ra ngoài, sửa soạn nhìn rất đẹp trai đĩnh đạc, không còn cái kiểu bất cần như trước nữa. Đối phương nói với Yến Vũ đang ngồi trên sô pha, “Hôm nay em có bận gì không?” Yến Vũ kiềm chế không nhìn Văn Diên, sợ lại cứng. Anh bảo có, định đi gặp mấy cộng sự, tìm chỗ thích hợp thuê làm văn phòng.

Văn Diên dường như nghĩ ngợi gật đầu bảo, “Bận lắm?” Yến Vũ ngừng động tác gõ phím, cảm thấy Văn Diên hình như có chuyện muốn nói, bèn bảo đối phương nói thẳng đi, chuyện này anh dời sang mai làm cũng được. Văn Diên thoáng ngập ngừng nói, “Mẹ anh biết em về rồi, bảo anh dắt qua nhà ăn bữa cơm.” Yến Vũ ngồi lặng trên sô pha hồi lâu, mới a lên, rồi chầm chậm ngồi thẳng người lên, đặt laptop qua một bên, do dự hỏi, “Người nhà anh… có biết chuyện nhà em không?”

Văn Diên có vẻ không lường được anh lại lo lắng chuyện này, “Em đừng lo, họ không phải người không hiểu chuyện đâu.” Vẻ ưu tư trên mặt Yến Vũ từ từ tản đi, có vẻ như đã nghĩ thông suốt. Mặt mày lại hồ hởi bảo, “Không sao, cho dù người nhà anh có vì những chuyện đó mà không thích em, thì về sau không thiếu cơ hội thích lại. Em yêu anh mà, không có gì phải sợ.” Văn Diên đi qua ngồi bên cạnh anh, “Không căng thẳng?”

Khuôn mặt Yến Vũ đang cười rạng rỡ thoáng cái méo xệch, “Căng thẳng muốn chết.” Miệng anh hoạt động hệt như súng la-de bắn ra một tràng câu hỏi, hệt như muốn thu tóm hết sở thích của người trong gia đình Văn Diên. Còn Văn Diên thì chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy anh có thái độ nghiêm túc như vậy, cảm thấy buồn cười lắm, nhưng vẫn thành thật trả lời anh, hỏi gì đáp nấy. Ông Văn hảo trà, bà Văn chuộng son với nước hoa, Văn Dịch thích giày đá bóng. Yến Vũ ghi nhớ cẩn thận, lúc nói đến bà Văn, anh cân nhắc bảo, “Em không rành mỹ phẩm cho lắm…”

Văn Diên nói nhẹ tênh, “Bà ấy giống như thiếu nữ vậy đó, em coi có gì mới mẻ thì mua cho là được, mẹ thích tất.” Yến Vũ bỗng dưng nhảy dựng lên, Văn Diên sửng sốt kêu lên, “Em sao thế?” Yến Vũ lao vào phòng quần áo không ngoảnh đầu lại, “Lên đồ bát phố!”

Gặp gỡ cộng sự xong rồi, Yến Vũ lái xe đến khu thương mại gần đấy mua một đống quà cáp chất đầy cốp sau. Quay cuồng một trận thì đến thời gian hẹn. Văn Diên cho anh địa chỉ, để anh tự đi đến, bên gã tạm thời có việc, có lẽ sẽ không đến nhanh được. Yến Vũ bảo ok, tự mình lái xe đến địa chỉ Văn Diên cung cấp trước. Anh nhìn địa chỉ, anh đã từng đến chỗ này rồi.

Khu biệt thự, tấc đất tấc vàng, có sân golf rộng bạt ngàn và bảo vệ trông coi nghiêm ngặt. Mỗi tòa biệt thự đều cách nhau một khoảng, muốn lái xe đi vào trong cũng phải mất một lúc lâu. Anh luôn cảm thấy gia cảnh của Văn Diên không thường, nhưng cụ thể ra sao, anh thật sự không biết gì. Lần theo địa chỉ, anh đứng ở vị trí giữa sườn núi. Thoáng đực mặt nhìn cánh cửa sắt tinh xảo bề thế hoành tráng, gọi điện thoại cho Văn Diên.

Cổ họng anh khô khản hỏi, “Nhà số 1037 à?” Văn Diên đáp phải, bảo anh đừng xuống xe, bên trong rộng lắm còn phải lái thêm một đoạn nữa. Yến Vũ cúp máy, thấy cửa sắt trước mặt chậm chạp mở ra hai bên, anh lái xe vào, dừng ở chỗ bảo vệ, hạ cửa sổ xe xuống định nói thì bảo vệ đã hỏi trước, “Yến tiên sinh phải không?” Yến Vũ gật đầu, đối phương bèn chỉ anh cứ chạy xe dọc theo đường này là được.

Lại chạy xe thêm tầm mười phút nữa, non xanh nước biếc trải khắp một đường, cho đến khi nhìn thấy tòa kiến trúc theo phong cách cổ xưa, Yến Vũ cảm thấy có một sự sa mạc lời nhẹ. Anh đỗ xe đi xuống, nhìn trân trối tòa tứ hợp viện cổng to tổ bố chỉ có xuyên không mới thấy được, khó khăn gọi điện lại cho Văn Diên, “Em tới rồi… nhà anh… nhà anh rốt cuộc là làm cái gì hả?” Văn Diên bên kia phì cười, bảo cha của gã bựa lắm, xây nhà sửa sang thành ra như vậy đấy, bọn họ thì quen rồi, nhưng Yến Vũ lần đầu mới tới thì sẽ cảm thấy có hơi khoa trương.

Yến Vũ cầm di động, nghĩ bụng chứ, đâu chỉ hơi khoa trương, mà là khoa trương vãi cả linh hồn… anh nên gõ cửa thế nào đây, dùng cái khuyên sắt tròn tròn kia đập lên cửa gỗ à. Bấy giờ đằng sau một giọng nữ cất lên, đối phương hỏi, “Yến tiên sinh đấy phải không?” Yến Vũ nhìn lại, cảm thấy trước mắt bừng sáng. Người phụ nữ đối diện khoảng chừng ngoài ba mươi, nhìn rất có khí chất, vận váy dài, mái tóc nâu dày tết lại thành bím thả xuống ngực, cài vài đóa hoa trắng nhỏ, ôm một bó hoa chưa tỉa lá nhìn anh cười đẹp xuất sắc.

Nói không ngoa, Yến Vũ thiếu chút nữa tưởng đâu mình gặp được tiên nữ. Đối phương trông rất quen, khó khăn lắm Yến Vũ mới nhớ ra cô gái áo đỏ ôm Văn Diên trong tấm hình, anh thoáng kinh ngạc kêu lên, “Người là…” Người phụ nữ hết sức tự nhiên đi tới, nắm tay Yến Vũ, “Ái chà, nhìn con còn đẹp hơn trong hình nữa.” Yến Vũ vội khựng bước, “Cháu chưa lấy quà… chị ơi.” Vốn dĩ nên gọi là dì cho hợp lẽ, thế nhưng anh thực sự không gọi nổi tiếng dì, người trước mặt nhìn trẻ quá luôn, thậm chí anh còn hoài nghi là Văn Diên có chị.

Tiếng chị của anh chọc cho mẹ Văn Diên bật cười, bà ngắt đóa hoa, cài lên túi áo trước ngực Yến Vũ, “Con phải giống như con dì, gọi là mẹ mới đúng.” Kế đó, bà liền hỏi lấy chìa khóa xe của Yến Vũ, nhét vào tay một thanh niên không biết từ đâu xuất hiện, “A Hạ, xách hộ đồ của Yến tiên sinh vào, sẵn cháu giúp cô ra sau bếp hỏi bác Lý, cơm nước chuẩn bị xong chưa.”

Mẹ Văn Diên tự giới thiệu, bà họ Bạch, tên là Khởi Dung. Yến Vũ có thể gọi bà là dì Dung, dĩ nhiên, gọi mẹ là hay nhất. Yến Vũ bị tính cách hoạt bát của dì Dung làm cho đơ người, gần như chưa kịp phản ứng, thì đã được đưa vào trong nhà. Bên trong với bên ngoài y như nhau, thậm chí còn treo vài cái lồng đèn to khủng hoảng với bậc thềm cao chót vót. May mà vào trong phòng khách vẫn có vật dụng gia đình hiện đại, cảm giác hoảng hốt mới không quá dữ dội. Anh nhìn dì Dung đang hừng hực khí thế, định dẫn anh dạo một vòng, chỉ biết cười gật đầu.

Lúc Văn Diên về đến nhà, cũng là lúc Văn Dịch tan học, đúng lúc đụng mặt nhau ở cửa. Cậu học sinh vừa mới vận động xong, màu đỏ trên mặt còn chưa tản hết. Cậu nghếch mắt lên hỏi anh mình, “Anh đưa anh Yến về nhà à?” Văn Diên gật đầu nhìn cậu, “Sao nào, lại tính lên lớp anh à?” Văn Dịch có chút ấm ức nhăn mặt, “Không phải… em chỉ đang nghĩ nên gọi ổng thế nào thôi.” Văn Diên buồn cười đáp, “Gọi anh là được rồi, mày dám gọi chị dâu, tự người ta sẽ ‘xử’ mày.”

Vừa dứt câu, hai người họ cũng vào đến phòng khách, chợt nghe tiếng mẹ bọn họ cười thật vui vẻ, liên thanh hỏi có thật không, Văn Diên lại nghe tiếng người yêu mình trả lời rằng, “Dĩ nhiên là thật ạ, lần sau cháu đưa dì đi xem.”

~*~

Can: quả ra mắt nhà chồng này thấy có vẻ hơi thốn :))


	70. Chapter 70

Yến Vũ giới thiệu cho dì Dung event triển lãm mỹ phẩm nổi tiếng, ở đấy không chỉ có thể thử nghiệm những sản phẩm mới nhất, mà trọng điểm là nơi ấy có một biển hoa, sử dụng mấy chục ngàn đóa hồng để trang trí. Anh đã kiếm vé cho dì Dung, nếu có cơ hội anh có thể đưa dì đi. Dì Dung mang tâm hồn thiếu nữ, yêu hoa và màu hồng, tấm vé của Yến Vũ đúng là gãi trúng chỗ ngứa.

Đến khi thấy quà xong lại càng cảm thán Yến Vũ thật có lòng, đủ các tông màu, đủ các brand. Yến Vũ ngượng ngùng bảo vì mình không rành mỹ phẩm, nên sau khi hỏi han nhân viên tư vấn xong, bèn dứt khoát gom hết đủ màu đủ hiệu, hy vọng dì Dung sẽ ưng. Niềm vui này nối tiếp niềm vui khác, cộng thêm vừa nãy đi vào thấy bậu cửa hơi cao, thế nên chỉ cần nhấc chân đi qua, Yến Vũ sẽ vô thức ga-lăng đưa tay ra đỡ dì. Vào bàn kéo ghế, giúp dì bưng trà, thông thạo việc cắm hoa, phụ dì Dung trang trí hoa tươi cho bữa cơm tối nay. Làm dì Dung không ngừng kêu lên may mà dì đã có hai đứa con trai, không có chắc chắn bị Yến Vũ quyến rũ điên đảo mất thôi.

Yến Vũ nghe vậy cười đáp, “Đẹp như dì Dung ắt có mắt nhìn, chú Văn nhất định vô cùng đẹp trai, con tuyệt đối tranh không lại đâu.” Hết lần này đến lần khác, chọc dì Dung cười run run không khép nổi miệng. Văn Diên vào nhà rồi bèn thoải mái như không ngồi bên cạnh Yến Vũ, chào mẹ mình. Văn Dịch thì gượng gạo lóng ngóng đứng trước mặt Yến Vũ gọi một tiếng anh, sau đó xin lỗi nhanh như tên bắn, xong quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Một chuỗi phản ứng như vậy thật khiến Yến Vũ dở khóc dở cười, không biết có phải thằng cu này ở bên ngoài bị Văn Diên sạc cho một trận hay không, mà giờ lại nói tiếng xin lỗi. Yến Vũ không hề cảm thấy Văn Dịch đắc tội với anh, nếu xét tình huống hôm đó, thì tiếng xin lỗi này Văn Dịch dành cho Văn Diên. Đến lúc dùng cơm ông Văn mới về, vận một bộ trang phục thời Đường, tóc mai nhuốm bạc, đường nét rắn rỏi, Văn Diên có vài phần tương tự, một ông chú đứng tuổi đầy sức hút quyến rũ.

Chưa kể vừa vào nhà, liền ôm lấy dì Dung hôn lên mặt, hai người họ thân mật chuyện trò, rồi mới ngồi vào bàn ăn, có thể thấy quan hệ khắng khít ra sao. Lần đầu tiên gặp Yến Vũ, ông Văn tỏ ra rất đỗi hòa nhã. Thậm chí sau bữa ăn ông Văn còn tìm cơ hội riêng trao đổi với Yến Vũ, “Mong là cháu không cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, nhưng nếu cháu cần, chú có thể mời bạn bè giới truyền thông đến đây dùng cơm, bảo bọn họ không khơi gợi lại chuyện cũ nữa.”

Yến Vũ căng thẳng lắc đầu, vội đáp không cần đâu ạ, sợ toát mồ hôi trán. Sau bữa cơm, dì Dung còn định giữ bọn họ lại một đêm, song Văn Diên ôm Yến Vũ bảo, “Được rồi mẹ à, mai con còn đi công tác, ở đây xa lắm mắc công mai con phải chạy trối chết nữa.” Dì Dung trừng trộ Văn Diên, “Mẹ đâu có giữ mày ở lại, ô hay đi về mau đi.” Văn Diên cười đi qua ôm bà lắc lư, cam đoan đảm bảo lần sau nhất định sẽ thường xuyên ở nhà chơi với bà, rồi mới đưa Yến Vũ về.

Về đến nhà rồi, Yến Vũ mới bắt đầu dọn dẹp đống hành lý mang từ nước ngoài về. Anh chưa mua quà cho Văn Diên, mà còn mặt dày bảo rằng, “Đi đến đâu em cũng gửi ảnh cho anh, quà đó còn gì.” Văn Diên bị chọc tức đến phì cười, không thèm lý đến anh, toan bỏ đi cho cún ăn. Yến Vũ nhanh lẹ ôm eo đối phương lại, “Em nói chứ Tiểu Tư làm sao lại thành ra con Tư mập thế này, hóa ra là tại anh cho nó ăn như thế.”

Cuối cùng anh đã biết tại sao Tiểu Tư lại biến thành quả bóng, cái tên Văn Diên này vậy mà lại đặt cơm cho chó dài hạn tại một quán ăn nổi tiếng, không nêm gia vị, phối nguyên liệu với dinh dưỡng, cơm đưa tận cửa, ăn còn xịn hơn người. Rồi còn thêm một lô đồ ăn vặt, cho Tiểu Tư nhâm nhi đỡ buồn miệng. Hậu quả là mới mấy tháng anh không gặp Tiểu Tư, nó đã thành công chuyển từ chạy sang lăn.

Yến Vũ nổi đóa bảo, “Dư tiền cũng không thể ăn xài như vậy, sau này nó phải ngoan ngoãn ăn đồ ăn cho chó, cái thứ đồ ăn cao cấp nấu riêng cho chó gì đấy dẹp hết cho tôi! Riết nó quen!” Văn Diên không bằng lòng chút nào, gã đi ôm cún, nắn bóp mặt cún bảo, “Dễ thương muốn chết, nó thích thì cho nó ăn đi.” Yến Vũ kiên quyết bác bỏ, “Không được!” Dưới đất một người một chó đều ai oán nhìn anh, Yến Vũ lạnh lùng vô tình quay người bỏ đi.

Tắm xong rồi, Yến Vũ tâm tư canh cánh chuyện dang dở sáng nay, Văn Diên vừa mới chui vào chăn, một cơ thể trần trụi đã chuồi vào lòng quấn lấy. Đã khá lâu cả hai đều không làm tình, động chạm một chút thôi cũng đã tạo ra nhiệt tình tung tóe, đụng chỗ nào cháy chỗ đó. Yến Vũ cũng chẳng ngại chuyện “ở ngoài” trước, anh cưỡi trên người Văn Diên uốn hông như rắn, tay Văn Diên tóm lấy gò mông vần vò ve vuốt ịn lại dấu tay.

Hôn hít chừng mặt đỏ au thở hổn hển, bên dưới cũng đã ướt dầm ướt dề, Văn Diên giãy người định lấy áo mưa, thì Yến Vũ lấy hai chân kẹp hông lại bảo muốn bắn vào trong. Văn Diên khựng lại, Yến Vũ còn tưởng đâu đối phương không muốn, anh lẩm bẩm, “Em vừa mới rửa…” chưa dứt câu đã bị Văn Diên bế xốc, đè xuống đầu giường toan chọc vào.

Yến Vũ đạp chân hô bôi trơn đâu, kích cỡ của Văn Diên mà không bôi trơn là muốn chơi chết anh à. Văn Diên cầm thằng nhỏ thở hồng hộc dừng lại, “Em đừng có mà khiêu khích anh suốt, đàn ông trên giường cấm không được khiêu khích.” Yến Vũ cảm thấy mình thật oan uổng, anh chẳng qua chỉ là cọ cọ, cạ cạ, rồi rỉ rả với Văn Diên rằng mình muốn trải nghiệm lại cảm giác chơi đến mức tan chảy như lần trước thôi mà.

Nửa người dưới cấm cử lâu ngày, hết thảy cảm giác tựa như lần đầu, bao hàm cảm giác lạ lẫm khi Văn Diên vùi từng centimét một vào, khiến Yến Vũ không kiềm được siết ga giường, đổ mồ hôi, bắt Văn Diên đi vào chậm một chút, vừa nói xong thì bị thúc mạnh một phát lạc cả giọng, cắm lút cán. Văn Diên ve vuốt mông anh, hôn lên hàng mi anh bảo, “Em ráng nhịn, anh không kiềm được.”

Văn Diên dùng hết năng lực có thể để chứng minh, cái gì gọi là không kiềm được. Tiếng giường rung lắc trắng trợn khiến Yến Vũ e là có khi nào bị hàng xóm bên dưới báo bọn họ gây mất trật tự không, nhưng chả mấy chốc anh đã chẳng thể nghĩ gì, khoái cảm thăng hoa làm đầu óc anh trở nên mê muội đặc quánh, chân tẽ rộng đẩy đụng tường hứng một trận vùi dập tơi bời, mà đã vậy còn phải nhịn không phát ra tiếng, đến mức mặt đỏ ứ.

Cơ thể dẻo dai của Văn Diên tì đè lên người anh, bờ hông chứa đựng sức lực kinh hồn, nhịn lâu quá rồi nên cũng không còn giống người bình thường nữa, anh cũng không kịp nhịp độ của Văn Diên, chỉ còn biết sụm xuống thụ động hứng đón khung xương chậu dập dìu giã vào cửa động của mình. Đâm sâu đến mức cả bụi rậm thô cứng dường như cũng chui tọt vào trong vách ruột, nơi vốn đã ấm mềm lại trở nên trơn nuột. Cả cặp túi cứng như đá cũng không ngừng chen chúc xí phần.

Ác liệt đến mức Yến Vũ chỉ muốn khép chân lại, ngắt quãng kêu rằng bụng dưới sắp bị chọc thủng rồi. Văn Diên kề bên tai anh nở nụ cười trầm khàn gợi cảm, vuốt bụng anh bảo, “Không thủng đâu, em ăn được.” Mặt Yến Vũ đỏ như vừa mới tắm nước nóng xong, nhưng vẫn hết sức phơi phới, đẹp gợi đòn. Anh thở dốc bảo, “Vâng… ăn hết cả rồi đấy, cái này gọi là ăn đủ, anh… có biết không hả.”

Văn Diên chặn miệng anh lại hôn một chập, cuốn đầu lưỡi anh bảo rằng mình không biết gì hết, Yến Vũ đi biền biệt bao nhiêu ngày, gã nhớ đến mức đau trứng, chỉ nghĩ chừng nào Yến Vũ về, phải đóng gạch trên cái giường này sao cho Yến Vũ không chạy đi được giữa. Không chỉ cái giường này, mà từng ngóc ngách trong nhà, kể cả trên cái bàn trang điểm, phải khiến anh bắn lên đó thêm lần nữa, mới cảm thấy thỏa mãn.

Cứ tưởng đâu trên giường nói lời dâm vậy thôi, không ngờ rằng tối hôm đó, Văn Diên thực sự đóng gạch anh trong từng ngóc ngách phòng. Từ trên giường xuống dưới đất, rồi đến trước gương, hất đổ tùm lum đồ, từ trong ra ngoài cơ thể toàn là tinh dịch. Nếu như không phải né Tiểu Tư ngủ ngoài kia, dám Văn Diên đã chơi anh từ phòng trong ra đến phòng ngoài.

Kể từ khi cây hàng kia nhét vào người anh xong thì anh cũng mất luôn thời cơ, không còn đủ sức phản kháng nữa. Người bị giã đến nhuyễn nhừ, lên hết cái đỉnh này đến cái đỉnh khác, đến khi mặt sau lẫn bao tử căng tức tinh dịch, khỏi cần anh ép ra, chỉ cần mở chân thôi, là đã chảy tràn không ngừng rồi.

~*~

Can: vậy là còn một chương nữa end rồi các mẹ ạ, tui lại có một cảm giác khá sai trái như là sắp gả con lấy chồng vậy =))


	71. Chapter 71

Hôm sau hiếm khi Văn Diên mới nghỉ một ngày làm, Yến Vũ nằm bẹp dúm trên giường chỉ còn nửa cái mạng. Đến lúc trời sáng Văn Diên mới rút khỏi người anh, trùm chăn lại, cả chuyện tắm rửa cũng không màng, chỉ muốn ngủ. Ngủ một giấc mê mệt, đến khi thức dậy thì đã là ba bốn giờ chiều. Yến Vũ quấn lần chăn mỏng, ra nhà bếp rửa một quả táo, ngồi xuống bàn ăn, chầm chạp lấy lại hơi sức.

Anh co chân lên ghế, một khúc chân lộ ra ngoài mép chăn, nửa kín nửa hở. Văn Diên vừa thức giấc đã bị khiêu khích bèn làm một nháy với anh trên bàn ăn, giữa chừng thấy Tiểu Tư khuôn mặt trong sáng ngồi chồm hổm bên dưới bọn họ, Yến Vũ mới hiếm khi cảm thấy xấu hổ, kêu Văn Diên về phòng tiếp tục, đừng ở trước mặt chó làm chuyện kích thích, kẻo nó học hư.

Điên đảo ngày đêm như vậy mấy hôm, Văn Diên mới mặc quần áo, trở lại làm người bình thường. Cảm thấy hết sức thỏa mãn quay trở lại công việc, tinh lực sung mãn đến Yến Vũ cũng tự thấy bản thân thua kém. Buổi sáng anh cũng phải ra khỏi nhà, chuyện mở văn phòng vẫn còn đấy, hết thảy đều tiến hành suôn sẻ. Xem vài chỗ thích hợp để mở văn phòng xong, Yến Vũ để lại thông tin, trên đường về rẽ qua tiệm xăm của Hà Tiểu Hòa, yêu cầu chuyển hình xăm anh thiết kế thành bản scan.

Hà Tiểu Hòa ngó cái hình đó đoạn bảo, “Ông muốn xăm?” Yến Vũ cười tủm tỉm lắc đầu, “Xăm cho người khác.” Hà Tiểu Hòa nghi ngờ nhìn Yến Vũ đăm đăm hồi lâu, cuối cùng vẫn chuyển hình vẽ thành bản scan cho Yến Vũ. Xong ngập ngừng hỏi, “Ông có muốn luyện tập với thịt heo trước không.” Dè đâu Yến Vũ nói tỉnh khô, “Không sao đâu, xăm không đẹp tôi kêu ra đây xóa xăm.”

Hà Tiểu Hòa dở khóc dở cười, “Ông không thể tha cho con người ta sao.” Yến Vũ lắc đầu đáp không được, người ấy nhà anh chuẩn bị đi công tác hai tháng tới nơi rồi, bụng dạ anh hẹp hòi lắm. Dấu hôn không giữ được lâu, có một hình xăm cũng tốt. Bên cạnh hình xăm còn phải có tên anh, người nào thấy sẽ biết đây là hoa đã có chủ, hiểu chuyện thì đừng có mà ve vãn mồi chài lung tung.

Thế là tối hôm đó Văn Diên không được về nhà ngay, mà bị Yến Vũ triệu đến thẳng tiệm xăm, đến khi ra khỏi đó, trên gáy gã có thêm một cái hình xăm sư tử, thêm hai chữ Yy be bé, nằm dưới vành tai phải, vị trí rất lộ. Hình vẽ đơn giản, màu đen thuần không thêm màu gì, chỉ dùng bút xăm, hơn nữa Yến Vũ cũng rất nhẹ tay. Tuy hơi mất thời gian một chút, nhưng Văn Diên vẫn rất bình thản để Yến Vũ xăm kín gáy, giữa chừng còn hút điếu thuốc, trò chuyện với Hà Tiểu Hòa về hồi Yến Vũ học đại học.

Hoàn thành xong, tay Yến Vũ vừa tê rần lại ê ẩm, đồng thời rất thỏa mãn với tác phẩm của mình. Sau khi lau sạch sẽ, Yến Vũ nhẹ nhàng chạm môi lên đường xăm sưng đỏ, hỏi có đau không. Văn Diên ngoảnh lại ấn đầu anh, để môi anh vững vàng đáp lên môi mình. Hôn một hồi, mới hạ giọng nói khẽ, “Không đau, ngứa ngáy chút thôi, tại em hôn đó.”

Tối đó Yến Vũ ngồi trên giường, Văn Diên ngồi dưới đất, cúi đầu xuống để Yến Vũ bôi vaseline lên chỗ xăm, anh nhìn cần cổ thon thả của đối phương, sư tử ngự tọa trên đốt xương mềm mại gồ lên, tư thái độc chiếm vô cùng rõ ràng. Bôi xong rồi, anh từ đằng sau ôm Văn Diên, nói nhỏ, “Mai anh đi rồi à?” Văn Diên tựa vào giữa đùi anh bảo, “Không nỡ à?” Yến Vũ hôn khẽ xoáy tóc gã bảo, “Dĩ nhiên không nỡ.”

Văn Diên nói, “Chừng nào em rảnh có thể đến thăm anh, nhưng hơi mất công chút, nội bay qua thôi cũng mất bốn tiếng rồi, vất vả lắm.” Yến Vũ bỡn cợt thiếu đứng đắn, “Có bốn tiếng thì khổ gì, bình thường anh xoạc em cũng đâu chỉ mất ngần ấy thời gian.” Bất chợt anh nhớ ra chuyện quan trọng, bèn chìa tay ra đòi Văn Diên, “Thư đâu, anh bảo đưa em lá thư mà.”

Ngay lập tức, anh nhìn thấy vành tai Văn Diên đỏ ửng, “Mai đưa cho em.” Yến Vũ khó hiểu, “Anh không để ở nhà à?” Văn Diên mất tự nhiên đáp, “Đúng là không có ở nhà.” “Lần trước rõ ràng còn đưa em xem cơ mà, anh để ở đâu đấy?” Yến Vũ có chút khó hiểu. Văn Diên hắng một tiếng, “Đợi chừng nào anh đi thì nói em nghe.”

Yến Vũ hiểu ra là người này đang xấu hổ, nhưng mà ngay cả xấu hổ cũng dễ thương thế chứ lị. Anh nằm úp trên lưng Văn Diên bảo, “Văn mũm mĩm, anh viết cái gì trong thư vậy, sao lại xấu hổ như thế? Anh là Văn gia cơ mà, sao bây giờ lại nhũn thành Văn mũm mĩm rồi.” Văn Diên vừa tức mình vừa mắc cười, “Thích cái tên đó vậy sao?” Yến Vũ gật đầu, một tiếng Đoàn Đoàn, hai tiếng mũm mĩm, kêu hoài không thấy chán.

Văn Diên bị gọi miết, cuối cùng thẳng thừng đè người xuống giường, bắt anh gọi trong lúc hành sự, nghe thật bùi tai. Hôm sau, Văn Diên đưa chìa khóa cho anh, mình thì xách hành lý chuẩn bị lên đường. Yến Vũ thoáng mù mờ nhìn chìa khóa, hỏi cái gì đây, Văn Diên khô khan đáp, “Thư, để trong nhà em, tự đi lấy đi.”

Tiễn Văn Diên đi rồi, Yến Vũ thoáng ngẩn người ngồi trên sô pha. Anh không tránh được việc nghĩ đến căn nhà đã bị cảnh sát ghé qua bao nhiêu bận, chả biết bị đào xới thành thế nào rồi. Đám hoa cỏ trong vườn không được tưới nước, phải chăng đã chết gần hết ráo rồi không. Nghĩ ngợi miên man xong rồi, anh dắt theo Tiểu Tư, lái xe trở về nhà mình.

Vừa mới mở cửa lớn ra, anh đi vào trong, phát hiện ra sân vườn đã khang khác trước. Trong vườn trồng thêm rất nhiều loại hoa, thậm chí còn bắc một giàn nho. Bày hai cái ghế nằm lười trong ấy, cây cối trong vườn được sắp xếp ngay ngắn. Anh nhập mật mã, tiến vào trong. Khu tầng hai vốn đang sửa dang dở thì bị ngưng lại, nay đã hoàn thành. Rõ ràng trước khi anh đi, vốn là một đống ngổn ngang, anh bỏ lại mớ hỗn độn đó, về rồi mới nhận ra, đã có người thay anh thu vén đâu vào đấy. Đi lên cầu thang, anh nhìn thấy căn phòng được bày trí đầy đủ.

Thiết kế dựa trên bản vẽ anh để lại, từng món đồ một, đều được chăm chút tỉ mẩn. Ngoài ra, còn có một vài thứ nhỏ lẻ, là do Văn Diên bố trí. Ảnh của anh, ảnh của Văn Diên, của Tiểu Tư, của hai người bọn họ. Ngoài hành lang, là nơi hướng sáng tốt nhất. Nơi ấy từng là nhà kho, không có ánh sáng mặt trời. Trong bản thiết kế của Yến Vũ, nó có thêm cửa sổ sát đất sáng sủa, ánh dương thông qua đám cây lá bên ngoài phân tán thành những lát cắt, xiên xuống sàn nhà bằng gỗ.

Rèm cửa trắng tinh lay động theo gió, không nén được cảm xúc, anh đi vào trong phòng. Trong ấy có một cái hộp bằng gỗ, nhỏ xinh nằm dưới đất. Yến Vũ ngồi xổm xuống, dùng chìa khóa Văn Diên đưa cho, mở chiếc hộp gỗ ra. Bên trong đựng một lá thư được niêm phong chưa bóc, và một cái thẻ. Trên thẻ chỉ có duy nhất một chữ ngắn gọn của Văn Diên, nhà.

Yến Vũ mỉm cười, vuốt tấm thẻ, cười mắng, “Anh chả có ở đây, tôi muốn là nhà của anh cơ.” Sau đấy anh cầm lá thư lên, hơi nằng nặng. Lúc mở thư, một vật cứng nằm bên trong rớt ra. Rơi cái cốp xuống đất, lăn rổn rảng trên sàn nhà chìm ngập trong ánh nắng ấm áp.

Một chiếc nhẫn bằng gỗ, Yến Vũ thoáng kinh ngạc cầm nó lên. Bất thình lình, anh chợt nhớ đến lời Văn Diên từng nói, gã từng lấy một khúc cây trên cây sinh nhật của anh, còn về phần công dụng, Văn Diên chưa từng nói với anh. Chiếc nhẫn gỗ được mài nhẵn mịn, khảm một khối kim cương đen không rõ chất. Vô thức, Yến Vũ lồng chiếc nhẫn vào ngón áp út, vừa vặn làm sao, vừa đến mức mặt Yến Vũ dần dần đỏ lên, ngay cả hàng mi rủ xuống, cũng chấp chới tựa như xấu hổ.

Anh mở bức thư ra, đọc từng chút nội dung trong thư, đến cuối cùng, mới khe khẽ bật cười. Anh lấy di động ra, gọi điện thoại cho Văn Diên. Bên kia điện thoại ồn ào, Văn Diên còn đang ở sân bay. Yến Vũ bảo, “Đợi em.” Văn Diên có vẻ chưa hiểu chuyện gì, “Sao thế?” Yến Vũ nói, “Chẳng phải chỉ có hai tháng ư, coi như em đi du lịch một chuyến, lần này, có anh đi cùng.”

Anh đứng dậy chạy như bay ra ngoài, lá thư lặng lẽ nằm trong căn phòng vắng người. Đương lúc xuân thì, gió thổi đong đưa chồi non nhú trên cây. Nắng ấm ngập tràn, hạt bụi dập dềnh trôi nổi giữa không trung, lấm chấm rơi xuống mấy hàng cuối lá thư.

_“…Nếu như đến khi ấy em còn ở bên cạnh anh, hy vọng em có thể đeo chiếc nhẫn này ôm anh._

_Điều đó có nghĩa là em đã đồng ý._

_Ở bên cạnh anh._

_Trọn đời._

_10.10.2017 Văn Diên”_

~*~

**Phiên ngoại: Bức thư ~~(tình sến súa)~~**

> _Anh đang hít thở bầu không khí ở cách em một nghìn cây số, thời tiết ở cao nguyên lạnh lẽo vô cùng. Vừa nãy lúc anh chụp hình, suýt chút nữa là bước hụt chân ngã xuống rồi._
> 
> _May mà dưới đó có cây, anh tóm lại được, bằng không có nhẽ không còn gặp lại em nữa rồi. Sau khi hoàn hồn, bọn họ bảo anh nghỉ ngơi, anh bèn trốn trong phòng sưởi ấm, nhấp cà phê nóng, nhớ em đến lạ thường._
> 
> _Nhớ cái hồi anh đi tìm em, nụ cười của em rạng ngời ống kính của anh, nhớ đến lúc em nói yêu anh, khuôn mặt căng thẳng, bàn tay tươm đầy mồ hôi, ánh mắt lại đẹp biết bao, bản thân em không hề hay biết._
> 
> _Giờ nghĩ lại, người vô tri là anh, không biết hóa ra từ lúc nào, anh lại nhớ nhiều những chuyện liên quan đến em như vậy._
> 
> _Nên bèn cầm bút viết thư cho em, nhưng nghĩ nếu đưa ngay bây giờ, thì xấu hổ lắm._
> 
> _Trên đường lên núi, anh nhìn thấy một người đưa thư, cảm thấy thật thú vị, nếu như nửa năm sau em nhận được lá thư này, thì sẽ có phản ứng gì nhỉ._
> 
> _Sẽ cười chăng, sẽ đắc ý chăng, hay là trách anh không nói việc này với em._
> 
> _Anh nghĩ, muốn tặng cho em một món quà, cất trong phong thư này. Em có hỏi anh lấy khúc cây từ cây sinh nhật làm gì, anh làm một cặp nhẫn, một cặp nhẫn gỗ nhỏ, có thể đeo vừa trên tay em._
> 
> _Không biết nửa năm sau anh với em sẽ như thế nào, nhưng giờ khắc này, chiếc nhẫn này, hết thảy đều là vĩnh hằng, là thứ anh muốn trao tặng cho em._
> 
> _Nếu như đến khi ấy em còn ở bên cạnh anh, hy vọng em có thể đeo chiếc nhẫn này ôm anh._
> 
> _Điều đó có nghĩa là em đã đồng ý._
> 
> _Ở bên cạnh anh._
> 
> _Trọn đời._
> 
> _10.10.2017_

*

**BONUS**

Năm mới đến rồi, lúc Yến Vũ ra khỏi phòng làm việc thì trời đã có tuyết rơi. Văn Diên không có nhà, gần đây người yêu nhà anh nhận một hợp đồng, chạy tới tít Châu Phi, dăm bữa nửa tháng, cũng chưa trở về. Văn Diên lúc gọi điện thoại rất lấy làm ngượng, từ sau khi họ sống với nhau, cơ bản là Văn Diên sẽ đưa anh về nhà họ Văn, hoặc ở trong nhà của bọn họ.

Yến Vũ không ở lại căn nhà cũ nữa, anh bán căn nhà đó đi dọn ra ngoài, chuyển vào nhà Văn Diên sống, coi như bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới. Đây là lần đầu tiên năm mới bọn họ không ở bên cạnh nhau, Yến Vũ cầm chìa khóa đi quán bar chơi.

Đang Tết, người đi bar chơi nói nhiều không nhiều, nhưng cũng gọi là có. Có nhẽ vì đang trong dịp lễ, bầu không khí cũng chẳng quá nóng. Yến Vũ ngồi bên quầy uống một lốc bia, từ chối hai ba lượt bắt chuyện. Chừng ngà ngà rồi, anh mới khoan khoái về nhà. Nhà có Tiểu Tư, nó thè lưỡi nhào lên người Yến Vũ, làm chủ nhân nó lảo đà lảo đảo.

Yến Vũ ôm cún, bắt đầu mắng nhiếc một chủ nhân khác của nó. Rượu bốc lên đầu, tay ra sức vò mặt Tiểu Tư, vò đến mức nó kêu rên ư ử.

Đang mắng đến là sướng miệng, đèn nhà sau bỗng nhiên bật sáng, anh nhìn thấy một cặp chân trần. Từ chân nhìn lên, Văn Diên đang mặc bộ đồ ngủ lỏng lẻo, phơi gần hết cơ ngực săn chắc. Tóc gã còn đang rỏ nước, sexy cực độ đi về phía Yến Vũ đang ngồi dưới đất, mùi men nồng nặc, nhướng mày hỏi, “Đi đâu, giờ này mới về?”

Tiểu Tư nấp dưới gầm bàn, chưa đầy giây sau, chủ nhân của nó đã bị một vị chủ nhân khác kéo vào phòng. Cho dù nó có ở ngoài cào cỡ nào cửa cũng không mở ra, âm thanh loảng xoảng loảng xoảng, vang vọng suốt một đêm.

**END**

_-hoàn thành bản dịch 27/03/2018-_

Can: Yeah… cuối cùng thì cũng hoàn thành, cũng gần 6 tháng trời, có những lúc đi nhanh như tên bắn, có những lúc đi chậm còn hơn cả rùa bò. Nhưng quan trọng là, xong rồi, toàn vẹn rồi, nhắm mắt thanh thản =)) Lần cuối cùng mình hoàn thành một truyện đã là chuyện từ năm 2013, và cũng như những lần khác, là một cảm giác vừa nhẹ nhõm, mà lại có một chút hụt hẫng. Kiểu như vừa kết thúc một cuộc tình quá ổn, không biết bao giờ mới gặp lại một cuộc tình ổn như vậy nữa :)) Rồi lại nói một câu quen thuộc, thôi thì tùy duyên :)) Last but not least, cám ơn tất cả mọi người đã theo dõi và động viên mình, đặc biệt là những bạn đã chịu lê bước theo mình từ những lúc đầu tiên <3 Cám ơn, có duyên sẽ gặp lại!


End file.
